Not Myself
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: Christy isn't normally a person to get involved in things that don't concern her, but that all changes when she takes in a mutant teen. AU and will eventually be femslash - COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


  
  
Christy sat at her desk staring at the inbox and the computer as if it was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. The handwriting on the notes reminding herself what the passwords were was very familiar and exactly where she thought she would have hidden it.  
  
A familiar blonde head poked in her office door and Janet smiled at her teasingly, "What, did you forget what your supposed to do here?"  Her voice was just as upbeat and friendly as she remembered. "Wish I could have had the summer off. Some of us were stuck here doing next to nothing."  
  
"Well, if you weren't so greedy you too could have the summer off." Christy gave a forced smile to her friend.   
  
"So what did you do with your summer? Go anywhere or did you just write all night and sleep all day like last summer?"  
  
"I cleaned out my files and organized my journals." Christy smiled at Janet's fake shocked expression. "Yeah, I know… Me cleaning, it must be the Twilight Zone." She sighed, "I also did a lot of surfing on the Internet."   
  
"Janet?" Another familiar voice could be heard and even though Christy couldn't see Marcie she couldn't help cringing. This was too hard.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Janet slipped out leaving Christy alone in the office to try and start planning her syllabus for the classes she was going to be teaching in the Fall. She had a month to get ready, which was really more than enough time.  
  
It took her an hour to read the e-mails that her account accumulated during the summer, because she actually read them all.  
  
"Hey Christy!" A man she didn't recognize stepped into the office with a smile on his face. God this was so hard. He obviously was someone that she was supposed to know. "You are recycling right?  Cause if I find more paper in the trash I'm going to have to punish you." He winked as he moved to empty her trash can.  
  
"Haven't been here long enough to dump paper yet." She gave a weak smile as she realized that this was the janitor.   
  
"Well, you be good this year." He left and she just stared after him.  
  
The bag from the local Deli swung from her hand as she walked back towards her car. From behind the building she heard a word that stopped her in her tracks. "Mutie! Get out of here, we don't serve your kind." She turned slowly while her heart hammered in her chest to see who the angry man was talking to. The pale green teenage girl looked like she'd been kicked, the comment obviously hurt her.  Christy's eyes widened a little. This was the first obvious mutant she'd seen. "Get out of here before I call the cops!" He was still yelling.   
  
Christy felt an overwhelming urge to just walk away and not get involved. Instead she walked back towards the deli with her eyes glaring at the man. She knew how dangerous this world was, but she didn't let that bother her. "Come on, lets get out of here." She spoke gently to the girl while ignoring the jerk. She would normally not get involved with a stranger but things had changed, and it had changed her. She'd like to think for the better, but her nightmares sometimes made her wonder about that.  
  
"Ms. Taylor?" The girl sounded surprised to see her, and Christy didn't know who she was. Apparently she was supposed to know this girl too.  
  
"Come on." Christy addressed the green girl and motioned towards her car. She really wished that she had a name to go with the girl. She looked about the right age to be one of her students. She was going to make the guess that she probably was.  
  
"Your not going to tell the school are you?" The girl sounded close  
to tears.   
  
"Tell them what?" Christy asked as she drove towards the campus. She was taking the girl there because she didn't know where else to take her.

  
"That I'm a mutant." The girl whispered. They stopped at a red light and Christy could feel the eyes of the driver in the nearby car looking into her car. "You don't recognize me do you?" The girl sounded surprised. "I'm Annie Thompson."  
  
Christy turned to look at the girl, looking past the pale green skin and black hair. She glanced at the manicured nails and rings on her fingers.

  
"Annie?" This girl was from her Winter class. She'd done an incredible web page about her poetry for her final project. She almost forgot to go when the light turned red. Annie didn't want the school to know, so taking her back to her office wouldn't work. "Where can I take you?"  
  
"I…" Annie started to sound like she was about to burst into tears.  "I don't know. My dad kicked me out."  
  
Christy stared out the window while trying to think. "I have to go back to work." She turned to glance at the girl. She was a good girl. Christy remembered that about her. "I could drop you off at my house and we can talk when I get back from work." The girl wasn't safe walking the streets like this. Her skin made her a target and that man at the deli wasn't unusual in this world. Annie's look of shocked gratitude was enough. Christy pulled onto the freeway to head home. She was going to be late back from lunch. She lived a half hour away, but the house actually had a lot of privacy. Her neighbors weren't close enough to see a green girl walking into the house.  
  
Even though the neighbors probably wouldn't see Christy didn't risk it. She didn't know the neighbors and wasn't about to risk some sort of hate crime. She pulled into the garage with Annie and then closed the garage door behind them as if it were a habit of hers so that the girl wouldn't realize she was being hidden.   
  
"You have a nice house." Annie whispered. She hadn't even gone inside yet to see the half empty home. The two story house was far larger than Christy needed. 

  
Originally Christy, her brother and her mother had lived in the house.  Dan moved away to go to college and then stayed in California.  Her mother started dating a guy from work and eventually she was staying the night there more often than coming home.  Finally Christy told her mother that she could move out if she wanted to.  Christy made enough to pay the bills, not much more than enough, but she was doing alright.  That had happened months before.  Christy frowned just a little as she lead Annie inside. 

"You can use my computer if you want, or watch T.V. or whatever." It felt very strange to take the girl here and let her lose on Christy's home. Christy never had people over. When she really looked at Annie she could see the girl was tired and looked like she hadn't showered in a while. The girl could have been living on the streets for a while. Christy's voice got softer with her concern. "Or you could just take a shower and hop into my bed. I'll be back with dinner around six."  
  
"Thank you so much for doing this." Annie's voice cracked.  
  
"Sure. No problem." Christy sighed as she watched the completely lost look on Annie's face. Her family abandoned her, and it had to be because of the mutation, because the girl was no troublemaker.  Christy showed her to the bedroom, and was a little embarrassed at her unmade bed. She never made her bed.  
  
While Annie was in the bathroom getting ready to shower Christy went out to the car to leave. When her eyes fell on the sandwich she grabbed the bag and went back in to leave it on the table for Annie to find. Christy wasn't feeling very hungry right now anyhow.

********

Annie could hear the door close and was still a bit stunned that the teacher that barely seemed to know her name while she was in her class had taken her into her home and left her alone there.  Ms. Taylor did that even though she knew full well that Annie was a mutant.

She got into the shower and glanced at the shampoos.  They were for color treated hair.  Ms. Taylor had streaks of blonde and red in her shoulder length brown hair.  Annie's hair was black and fell to below her shoulder blades.  It had been black before her mutation, and that hadn't changed.  It was her skin that did that.  Annie grimaced.  If it had been her hair she could have pretended that she'd dyed it, but no… she was marked so obviously as a mutant and still had no idea what her powers were, or if she even had any.  She could just be green.

The smell of soap and the feel of warm water on her body made Annie sigh happily.  She hadn't been able to shower in three days.  Her father had kicked her out of the house with nothing shortly after she woke up changed.  She took a nice long shower even though she was very tired.

When she got out of the shower she stared at her dirty clothes and didn't want to put them back on.  The walk to Ms. Taylor's bathroom took her past the laundry room.  Annie took the robe hanging on the bathroom door and put it on.  She started up some laundry.  These were luxuries that didn't exist on the streets and she'd take advantage while she had the chance.  She looked around the downstairs of the house.  That was all Ms. Taylor had shown her.  The room right off the garage had the woman's computer, her two drawer file cabinets, and a small bookshelf full of computer related books, which only really took up one side of the large room.  The other half was empty.  The desk with the computer on it was barely visible underneath what must be hundreds of printouts.  Annie didn't turn them over to look at them even though she was curious what her teacher was researching.

She moved back into the other room.  It was the master suite of the house, but in the larger room Ms. Taylor had her living room furniture.  A couch and loveseat sat along two walls, an entertainment center with a few things on it sat on the other, and the last wall was entirely the closet doors.  It was a bit strange to have a closet in the living room like that.  The entertainment center had a few toys on it.  The stereo didn't look like that great of one.  Ms. Taylor had a Tivo, a VCR, and a DVD player, along with a wide selection of CD's.  The walls were painted strangely.  Annie first thought it was a wallpaper, but it wasn't.  The light beige walls had darker paint stamped across it.  It looked nice.  

Annie turned the stereo on and had to quickly turn it down.  It was set pretty loud.  Annie started to look through the music selection and was pleased to find some CD's that she liked.  She got them playing even though she felt uncomfortable snooping around like this.  She just needed to stay awake long enough to put her clothes in the dryer, and it gave her something to do other than think.  She was tired of thinking right now.

She wandered over to the large opening, too large to be called a doorway.  What was obviously meant to be the study of the master bedroom actually served as the bedroom.  The walls were so dark purple to look black without any light.  The blinds of all the downstairs windows had been shut, but some of the summer sun leaked in anyhow.  Annie found the dimmer switch and turned on the bedroom overhead lights, or one of them at least.  The other seemed to be burnt out.  This was another room that looked like it had been wallpapered, but it hadn't.  There were brush strokes on the dark walls of lavender and white.  It actually looked pretty good, but this wasn't at all what she'd imagined her teachers bedroom would look like.  Instead of nightables, on both sides of the bed sat pedestals.  One held the alarm clock and the other held a tablet of paper.  The bed itself wasn't made and the soft fuzzy throw on it was dark with the sun and stars on it.  The wall across from the bed was nothing but bookshelves.

Annie pulled the robe closed more tightly as she started to glance at the dragon figurines and then moved her attention to the books.  A couple of shelves were about writing.  She remembered hearing her teacher talk about the novel she was working on a few times in class while the students were working on the computers.  She had been impressed that Ms. Taylor wanted to be a writer too.  Annie never would have the patience to write novels.  She did write poems though.  She had several notebooks at home of her poetry, if her father hadn't tossed it out.  She had to swallow around the lump in her throat and moved her attention to the other shelves.  Ms. Taylor had a lot of psychology text books, and other books that must have been for school.  

Annie's eyes widened a little when she kneeled down and noticed the books on the bottom shelves.  Books on human sexuality, erotic novels, and… several books with the words lesbian or homosexual in the title filled the entire bottom row.  Oh wow.  Her teacher was gay.  That would explain all those Melissa Etheridge CD's.  She must have had every one.  Annie felt embarrassed for having been snooping now.  It was fine that her teacher was gay, it wasn't like Annie didn't have a gay friend.  Ms. Taylor was nice.  Still Annie felt a bit uncomfortable.  She sighed heavily and decided to see if there was anything on T.V.  It wasn't like she even really noticed the show as she got lost in her thoughts.  Her father had tossed her out of her home with nothing, and if this lesbian was going to be nice to her, and help her out like this, she wasn't going to treat her funny because of her being gay.  Still, she'd never met a lesbian before.  

When she reached up to rub her tired eyes she noticed her green skin and grimaced.  She was still not used to seeing that.  It felt like it wasn't even her body anymore.  Would her friends still care about her if they knew?  That was why she hadn't called any of them when she was tossed out on the streets.  Sean was a good friend and he'd be okay with it, but the others might not.  Unfortunately Sean was using the summer vacation to visit his family in California.

********

Christy got back to work just fifteen minutes late, and no one seemed to notice.  That was the good thing about being salary, no timeclocks.  The first thing she did was walk over to the student files.  Annie was with her program, so one of her co-workers had to be her advisor, since Christy wasn't.  She hunted through the files of their students until she found it and pulled it out.  She took it with her to her desk to study.

Christy had so many students each quarter in the computer class that she didn't usually get to know them very well, but the other instructors didn't have quite as high a student count.  Annie's advisor had a very nice file made up for Annie that included the final goals paper all students were required to write.  Christy usually glanced at her own advisees files but not the others.

Annie wanted to finish the requirements for her high school diploma and go to a four year school.  She wanted to either major in computers or English, and she was thinking about teaching.  Annie's transcripts were decent, she got mostly B's but in college level classes that wasn't bad, especially since it looked like the girl was sixteen.  Her father kicked out a sixteen year old just because her skin turned green.  That was so sick.

The file stayed on her desk while she mechanically worked on her lesson plans.  Annie kept coming into her mind, and how she was green.  Christy remembered something about an image inducer to cover up mutations like that, but did they really exist?  And how could Annie get one?  Were they expensive?  She just didn't want Annie to have to drop out of school for this.

Janet came in with a newsletter.  "I know you hate these."  She smiled and set it down.  Christy noticed Janet glance at the file she'd stolen from Janet's files.  "What's up?"  she indicated the file.

"I need to hire a new teacher's assistant."  Christy glanced at the file.  It was a half formed idea, but since this was the time of year that she normally looked at the student files to try and find someone that might work well, it had crossed her mind.  She preferred to hire her students, because she knew if they understood the material and after having them for a quarter had some idea if they had the right attitude to help teach.  Annie's comment about wanting to be a teacher started this line of thought.

"Well, she's a pretty responsible one."  Janet started to try and sell Christy on the idea.  "Her English teacher actually caught me in the halls at the end of Spring quarter and thanked me for sending such a wonderful student to her."  Janet grinned.  Praise like that was pretty rare.  Usually the college instructors weren't thrilled with having such young students in their classes.

"I'll look into it."  Christy glanced at the file again.  If she could just find an image inducer she could give the girl a job.  Annie really needed it now that she no place to live.  It would only be part time, but it was better than nothing.

Once she was alone again Christy opened up her web browser and started to do a hunt for the device.  It was a long shot, but she didn't know what else to do.  Every time she heard someone walk close to her office door she made sure she was ready to hit the other window on the computer screen that had actual work on it.  She could put together her class in next to no time.  She'd taught it enough times that it wasn't really work to do it.

Later she turned off her computer after finding nothing useful, just a few articles that mentioned the device, but no mutant catalogue with image inducers and spandex costumes.  Somehow that wasn't a surprise.  At least she knew that the thing existed.  There had to be somewhere to buy one.  Hopefully they didn't cost too much.

She picked up the pizza from Papa John's on the way home, hoping that Annie liked pizza.  It seemed like a safe bet.  

When she thought about all the research she'd done over the summer, and the research she'd spent a few hours doing at work, Christy felt like she finally had something to do that mattered.  She sat up straighter in her car seat as she drove the last three miles to her house.  She needed to make a new life for herself, and maybe finding Annie was what she was supposed to do here.  Perhaps she could help in her own way.  

********

Annie stared in the mirror and she felt like she was finally seeing herself again.  Christy had let her live in her house for the past few weeks and had even bought a bed for one of the three empty upstairs bedrooms for her.  She'd given her some money to get some clothes, not a lot of money, but second hand clothes were good enough for now.  Christy had also bought the image inducer for Annie, and Annie felt a little bad that Christy was now in the process of selling some of her things.  Christy never said it, but that image inducer had obviously cost more than Christy could afford if she was selling her comic collection on E-bay, along with her table saw.

When she came out of the bathroom she went to the computer room, knowing that was where Christy would be.  Christy was so busy organizing the piles of printouts on history and mutants that she didn't even notice Annie in the room.  Annie just stood there and looked at the woman.  She'd dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt today and actually looked a lot younger when she wasn't dressed for work.  Annie would say the woman looked like she could be one of her own students.  Just some different clothes and she could make Christy pass.  Her hair was already like many of the girls in class, with the different colors going on.    

"Well?"  She stood a little stiffly while Christy turned from sorting her huge pile of printouts.  Christy's eyes studied her face carefully and Annie felt self-conscious when she didn't say something right away.

"I guess I was getting used to your greenness."  Christy smiled.  "But it looks good."  Annie felt the urge to hug Christy, but she held back and just shifted nervously from foot to foot.  She was going to be able to leave the house without people staring at her.  "Annie, you need to read that book that came with it.  If anything happens to it you need to know how to repair it."

"I will."  Annie nodded just a little as she answered.  "I have a week before school starts and I'll have that book memorized by then."  

"I was thinking…"  Christy trailed off and Annie moved to sit in the chair beside the desk at the hint that this was something serious.  Her heart started to pound a little wondering if Christy was kicking her out soon since she could pass as human now.  She still didn't have anywhere to go.  Sean lived with his parents and they couldn't take her in.  "I need a TA.  It's only about twelve to fifteen hours a week, but its some money and it won't mess with school."

Annie's lips started to curve into a smile.  "Really?"  Oh, this was perfect.  She could work with Christy and go to classes.  She knew what the TA did, they'd had one in the class she took with the woman.

"Do you want it?"  Christy asked but Annie could see from the smile on the older woman's lips that she already knew the answer.

"Thank you."  Annie was a little embarrassed at how serious and grateful she really sounded.  It wasn't just the job.  She was thanking Christy everything.  Her eyes started to tear up and she had to look away and take a few deep breaths.  Christy always got embarrassed when Annie thanked her like this, but Annie just couldn't seem to stop.

"Your welcome."  Christy spoke quietly.  "I'll get the paperwork tomorrow and bring it home."

"I'm gonna go make breakfast."  Annie got up and started to turn to go upstairs.  They still had an hour before they went out and she'd quickly become the cook of the house.  She wasn't that good a cook, but she was better than Christy and didn't hate it nearly as much.

She was just dishing the plates up when there was a knock on the door.  Christy was up the stairs and answering it in no time at all.  Annie glanced at her reflection in the mirror on the dining room wall before moving out of the kitchen.  She just wanted to make sure the image inducer was still working.  She could hear the conversation at the door while she set out their plates.

"Here are the keys, but you'll need to get gas.  I was running too late to do it."  Christy's mom traded the keys for her van and took Christy's keys for the Honda Civic.  "You take everything that Annie needs."  Christy's mom sounded a bit angry with Annie's dad.  They were going to go to Annie's home and try to get her stuff back while her dad was at work.  "Make several trips if you have to."

"Thanks."  Christy sounded a bit depressed and Annie looked at her back with concern.  Christy's mom was really nice, but Christy always seemed to get a little upset when she talked to her.  "You better get going or you'll be late for work again.  And no smoking in my car."  Christy sounded just a little better.

"I don't smoke."  Her mom sounded just a little confused.

"Oh, well…"  Christy seemed a bit flustered, "Just don't make a mess."

Once Christy closed the door Annie watched her just stand there for a moment and the feeling that something was really wrong hit her.  "Christy?  Are you okay?"  She couldn't see what would make the woman stand there in silence like that.  She'd heard everything and nothing was remotely upsetting or sad.

"What?  Oh, yeah I'm fine."  Christy sighed and started up the stairs to the dining room and breakfast.  "We should take off in a half hour."  She sat down and spoke a little more normally, but Annie started to think Christy was just good at faking being okay.  "Thanks for making breakfast."

Annie stayed quiet on the drive, only speaking to give Christy directions.  It was scary having to rob her own home to steal her own things.  She still had the key to the house and doubted that her father had changed the locks.  Annie's dad worked in a warehouse from eight to five, and they were going in at ten.  It would give them plenty of time to get in and out long before he came home.  Annie and him had been the only ones that lived in the small two-bedroom Tacoma house.

Christy backed the van up to the house, and Annie could tell the woman wasn't used to driving something this big.  She was being very careful.  "Well, lets get this over with."  Christy gave Annie a small smile in an obvious attempt to make her feel better.

The key worked.  Annie took a deep breath and glanced around the living room.  Aside from dishes sitting on the various flat surfaces it looked the same.  Her dad was a bit of a slob, and Annie had been the one to clean up after him.  

"Okay, lets move fast."  Christy sounded very in charge after Annie had stood in her room looking around for a moment.  "Take what is most important first in case we run out of time."  Christy glanced out the window towards the van.  "We can move faster if you pass stuff out the window.  I'll move the van closer."  Christy left quickly.

"Okay."  Annie was a bit surprised at Christy's no nonsense get it done attitude.  She was sounding like this was some sort of mission.  Annie moved to open her window and could see Christy hopping in the van.  She then moved to her closet and just started to grab huge armfuls of stuff and piled her clothes on her bed.  They didn't have a lot of boxes, so she'd just wrap it all up in the bedspread.  

After a half hour of quickly tossing things out to Christy, Annie had run out of her absolutely essential items.  They'd packed up her clothes and her things for school, using bedspreads, sheets, and blankets whenever possible.  Annie only had the one bedsheet set with the bed Christy got her, so she also used the sheets for her bed that were in the hall closet.  From there she could look into the dining room, and the computer that her father had bought her when she'd started classes at the college.  Her eyes hardened as she looked at it.  It was her's, and it was coming with them.  

"Christy, my computer…"  Annie called out the window.  She didn't want the woman to wonder what she was up to.  She could hear the footsteps on the porch and Christy came in the front door minutes later while Annie was laying underneath her desk trying to undo the cables so that they could take it.

********

Christy knew that taking the computer would probably piss off the man, and found herself even angrier at him.  The clothes and other items were obviously Annie's and any court if they got caught would recognize that.  The computer was the most expensive thing in the house as far as she could see and it wasn't old.  She didn't say anything.  She just took the monitor when it was disconnected and carried it out to the van.  After putting it in carefully and making sure it wouldn't slide around she headed back into the house, while glancing at the neighborhood.  She'd been loading up a van in front of a house for almost an hour and no one seemed to notice.  

Annie crawled out from under the desk and grabbed the computer.  Christy followed her out with the printer.  They were in the front yard when a car pulled up quickly and the man behind the wheel looked pissed.  Christy could see Annie tense up and had a pretty good idea of who he was.  "Put it in the van now."  Christy spoke clearly while keeping an eye on the man as he threw his car door open.  She followed her own advice and put the printer down on the van floor before moving to face him.  Her eyes narrowed at the man easily a foot taller than her and while he wasn't muscle bound he did look like he would pack a punch and was thinking of doing it.  Annie seemed frozen in place.  "Annie, put it in the van and close the door."  Christy kept her eyes on him while Annie finally moved.  This is where mutant powers would have been handy.  Too bad Annie didn't know what hers were and Christy didn't have any.

"Annie what are you doing back here?!"  He spoke loudly and Christy took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  She'd spent some time awake last night imagining everything that could go wrong and this had been on the top of the list.

"I'm just picking up my things."  Annie said as she closed the van door and took a step closer to Christy.  It made Christy feel like Annie was trying to hide behind her, and she stood a little taller because of it.  If she had to play at being the protector she was going to have to change tactics, because hitting the guy wasn't an option.  Going to jail wasn't going to make anything better.

"Those aren't your things."  He hissed at the girl and then turned his eyes to Christy, "And who the hell are you?  One of her little mutie friends?"  He then dismissed her from his awareness and glared at Annie.  "Your skin isn't all green."

"Daddy, I'm just picking up my things."  Annie's voice held a painful pleading and it broke Christy's heart.  "I'll get out of here now."

He took a menacing step closer to Annie and Christy growled out, "Touch her and I will make you pay."  Her eyes glared into him with obvious threat.  "I'm one of her mutie friends, and you don't want to see what happens when I get mad."  He stopped his menacing approach and stood still while giving Christy a measuring glance.  He looked nervous.  Good, cause Christy was just bluffing and it had better work.  She didn't take her eyes off of him while she spoke.  "Annie, get in the van.  We're leaving."

"Wait just one fucking minute!"  He took a step towards them and Christy growled.

"Dickweed, touch her and I will make you regret it!"  Christy's heart was pounding as she moved to block his way to the back of the van.  She could feel Annie staring at her in stunned silence.  "Annie, Now!"  She yelled out her order again.  They needed to get out of here.  She could hear the van door opening and then slam shut.  Christy then moved sideways keeping him in front of her while she moved to the driver's side door.  With one hand she reached into her pocket to get the keys and he took that moment to step closer.

"I mean it."  She growled at him and noticed his hands clench into fists.  "You never even thought that its your fault she's a mutant did you?  It's inherited, you have it in your genes.  Fucking asshole, blaming her for something like that."  She sneered at him.  "Your pretty mad.  Did you know your eyes glow green when you're pissed?"  His look of shock and fear were what she was waiting for.  "Go check out a mirror.  You're a mutie."  She lied to him with a straight face.  He couldn't see his own eyes unless he moved away to his car or the house.  

In his sudden fear he bolted for the car mirrors and Christy quickly moved to grab the van handle and got in.  She started it and pulled out onto the street quickly.  She could hear boxes moving around in the back of the van, but she didn't want him chasing them or getting a good look at the license plate.  Her shoulders were tense and her knuckles were white on the steering wheel.  

It wasn't until they were a couple blocks away that she started to relax a little and glanced over at Annie.  The girl had tears on her cheeks and was staring out the window looking completely lost.  The anger in Christy's veins started to cool and she felt pity and a real wish that she was better with comforting people. You'd think with all the crying and terrified people she'd seen in her life she'd have picked up that skill, but it always made her feel inadequate and uncomfortable when she was put in the role of comforter.  She had no idea what to say, or how to make Annie feel better.  They drove in silence for a few more blocks while Christy thought of things to say and dismissed each one.

She looked at the clock on the dash and it was almost noon.  "Want lunch?"

"Not really hungry."  Annie practically whispered.

"You can stay with me as long as you like."  Christy spoke while staring at the car in front of her.  She'd get used to less privacy.  In the few weeks that Annie was with her the girl seemed easy enough to live with, almost like she was trying to stay out of Christy's way so she wouldn't be kicked out.  Not that Christy would have done that.  She couldn't make the girl live on the streets, she'd never respect herself again if she did that.  "I could use the help around the house and it is too big for just me."

"Thanks."  Annie's voice was still quiet.  The hand that reached over to rest on Christy's arm drew Christy's attention to the girl and the look of pain and gratefulness was an odd mix.  

"It won't be for free."  Christy wished that she could afford to just give Annie that no strings.  "I'll need you to contribute to some bills."  Having another person in the house added a little to the monthly grocery bill and might affect the others a little.  Annie also needed things for classes and other things, Christy couldn't afford to supply all that.  She'd already spent five hundred dollars on the image inducer and a couple hundred on the bed.  It wiped out what little cushion of savings she had in the bank.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Christy came back into the office from dropping off Annie's first timesheet to see the receptionist looking through the files quickly.  "Have you seen Annie Thompson's file?  Her father is asking questions and I don't know if she signed a release so I can answer them."

Christy's eyes widened a little.  "Transfer him to me.  I've got it."  She had to work hard to keep the anger out of her voice, and she took a few deep breaths as she walked to her office and shut the door behind her so that no one would hear her telling a huge pile of lies.  He thought the woman that helped Annie move was a teenager.  She was free and clear to use her position at work to diffuse this mess.  She'd already removed the release from Annie's file so that if the receptionist had found it she wouldn't have been able to tell him anything.

"Christy here.  How can I help you?"  

"Who are you?"  He sounded irritated at being transferred.

"I'm her advisor.  How can I help you?"  She resisted the urge to snap back at him.  She just wanted to get this over with and start planning her next lecture.

"Well, I'm her dad and I want to know if she's taking classes."  His irritated clip made it clear to Christy that he didn't like not getting the information he was asking for right away.  Christy grimaced at his willingness to claim his child when he was trying to screw up her life.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Annie this quarter.  I had to drop her from all her classes."  Christy's voice held a note of concern.  "Is she alright?  She was one of my best students and no one asked has seen her."  Let him think that the students here had already been asked about her.  It might stop him from checking this school out.  

"She ran away."  His lie made her glare at the phone.  He didn't sound at all concerned about the girl.  And he conveniently forgot to mention the part where he drove her away to live on the streets where she could have been killed.

"If you want to leave a note here, in case I hear from her you…"  He hung up before she finished the sentence.  "Bastard."  She growled at the phone.  She then got up and went out to the receptionist with Annie's file.  "Change her to my advisee and make sure not to give any information at all about her to anyone."  When Theresa gave her a questioning look she added, "Child support fight."  She gave the typical reason for something like that.  The good thing about taking college classes rather than going to a high school is you get treated like an adult, and parents don't necessarily get any information.  Christy sighed, but she knew what she was doing was more than questionable, even if it was the right thing to do.

********

Annie sat outside because it was a nice warm day.  Early October really should be colder than this, but since she'd had to hide herself so much during the summer, she was grateful for some sun.  She did wonder whether her green skin would get greener, but this was the only way to find out.  She enjoyed people walking past her without even giving her a second glance.  

She'd been in classes and working for Christy for two weeks now, and aside from the boring moments of just sitting around it was going well.  She was on campus just as long as Christy was because she rode into school with her.  Three hours in classes and three hours a day four days a week working.  That meant that she had some study time most days and on Mondays she was so bored it almost drove her crazy.  Well, at least she didn't have any homework to do at home.

Most of the crowd around her disappeared as the next classes started, but she was done with classes for the day so she continued to study.  There was a group of three people sitting across from her and they were looking pretty serious.  The book in front of Annie was getting boring so she decided to do her assignment for Creative Writing, which was eavesdropping on a conversation.  That teacher was strange, but Annie could get that assignment done pretty quickly and they looked like they had something interesting going on.

The group consisted of two guys and a girl.  The taller guy was built like he worked out and could be on a football team if he wanted to.  His skin was tan and his brown hair looked like it had been sunbleached.  He was easily a head taller than the girl standing next to him.  She had shoulder length blonde hair that looked wind blown even though the day was calm.  She just liked the wild look.  She was tense and her eyes darted around nervously but with Annie pretending to be staring at her book those eyes didn't fall on her.  The guy sitting down on the bench was thin with dark eyes and dark skin.  He might have been Hispanic, but Annie couldn't really tell.  Maybe he was American Indian.  

"I think my dad had something to do with that."  The blonde sounded upset.  

"Oh Man."  The sitting guy spoke in some sympathetic disgust.  "I don't know how you can live with him.  His Friends of Humanity buddies drop by don't they?"  Annie's eyes widened at the name of that group.  She'd heard of them, and Christy had told her that if she ever saw any demonstration with those monsters she shouldn't hang around.  She was busy staring at her textbook without really seeing it so she missed the searching glance the sitting guy gave her suddenly.

"Yeah, they come over and drink beer."  The girl sounded angry.  "And they leave their crap on the table.  I wake up to read the latest anti mutant crap with my breakfast."

That girl sounded like that really bothered her.  Was she a mutant?  Annie forgot her textbook and stared at the girl.  Aside from herself, she didn't know any mutants.  She'd asked Christy once if she was one, because she seemed to know so much Annie thought that maybe… but Christy just told her she wished she had been.  The sadness that sometimes seemed to bother the older woman was in her eyes at that time.  Still it was a surprise to hear a human wishing they were a mutant.  It was something she'd never heard anyone admit out loud before.

"Hey you!"  The dark skinned guy called to her shocking Annie into an embarrassed flush when she realized she'd been caught eavesdropping.  She glanced around for a second, hoping that he'd been talking to someone else, but they were the only people outside right now.

The blonde looked at him with a worried expression on her face and he just gave her one look to make that worry disappear.  They all got up and moved to sit on the grass by Annie.  "You got a name?"  The guy who had talked to her before asked.

"Annie."  She could still feel the flush in her cheeks.  "I'm sorry…"

"You're a mutant aren't you?"  He seemed to be staring at her and Annie's hand immediately when to the image inducer on her neck, worried that it wasn't working.  She glanced down and her skin didn't look green.  

The football jock finally spoke, "Image inducer huh?  You shouldn't really reach for it like that.  Makes it obvious."

"Look if you're a mutant then you understand that our conversation over there needs to stay private."  The girl spoke to her with a hint of irritation.  "Why were you listening in anyhow?  Don't you know how rude that is?!"

Annie felt a wave of shame.  "It's an assignment for my English class, to eavesdrop."  

"Oh."  The anger seemed to evaporate from the blonde.  "Well, my names Jessica."  Jessica indicated the football type guy, "That's Jon, and the other lazy ass is Erik."

"Hey, I'm not lazy, I'm tired."  He did manage to smile and Annie felt her tension and pounding heart start to calm.  "You're Ms. Taylor's new T.A. aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah."  Annie was surprised that someone would recognize her.  He wasn't in the classes.

"I took her class in the Spring, and saw you walking with her to class a few times."

"Oh, so your in the program."  Annie felt a little more comfortable knowing they had something else in common.

"We all are."  The girl answered.  "Transferred out of our stupid mutant phobic high school as soon as we could.  Erik's just a baby so he had to wait until he turned sixteen."  Jessica glanced at the others.  "We were gonna go get some lunch.  Wanna come?"

"Sure."  Annie was ready to leave at that moment.  She was so eager to talk to other mutants, she had questions she wanted to ask.  "Can we drop by the office so I can leave my bookbag?"  

"I'm parked over there anyhow."  Jon answered and they all headed towards that end of campus.  

********

Christy was just stunned at how much Annie had to say about her day.  Normally when she asked the teen she got a short summary of what happened in her classes, and maybe some mention of getting lunch.  They'd started the habit of actually having dinner at the dining room table, because that was what Annie was used to and Christy could understand the girl's need to have someone to confide in since she couldn't trust anyone else with a lot, but apparently she'd found a few people she could trust today.  Annie was sounding a lot more like a teenager at the moment, and it was a little startling.  Christy had gotten so used to the calm quiet girl that she'd forgotten how young she really was.

"If you want to invite them over to watch movies, go ahead."  Christy offered, hiding her reluctance.  These kids were mutants, and Annie needed to have that in her life.  It would also give Christy the chance to make sure they weren't going to be trouble.  Annie told her who they were, but those kids were part of the giant hole in Christy's information.  She didn't remember any of them.  At least she was getting better at faking it.  Still, maybe she should take a look at their files before they came to visit.

********

Annie had given Jon the directions that Christy had printed off the Internet so that they could find the house on Friday.  She was feeling a nervous energy.  Her father had never let her have a bunch of friends over like this, and Christy had suggested it.  God she loved living with Christy!

She'd waited to invite her friends over until she got paid.  She then had some money to order pizza and some movies.  She also made sure to give Christy some cash.  That had made Christy feel awkward, Annie could tell.  Christy knew exactly how much Annie made, and it wasn't a lot. 

The car pulling into the driveway had to be them.  Annie stood up quickly and glanced outside.  They were going to order the pizza, go get the movies, and come back with both.  

"There here.  We'll be back soon."  Annie called down to the computer on her way out the front door.

"Alright."

Annie jumped into the back seat next to Erik.  Jon was in the passenger seat and Jessica was driving the Ford Taurus.  "Nice place."  Jon said as he studied the gray two story house.  "All this for just you and Ms. Taylor?"

Annie felt a little awkward with the question.  "She used to have her family living with her, her mom and brother.  They moved out."

"Mm.. Cool."  Jessica spoke distractedly as she backed out of the driveway.

They rushed into the video store nearby the Roundtable pizza while their order was being prepared.  They came out with three movies.  That would keep them going for a long time.  

"Is she gonna watch movies with us?"  Jessica asked quietly when they drove into the driveway again.  The others were still a little weirded out because Christy had been their teacher, and it just seemed strange to hang out with her.  Annie remembered feeling like that in the beginning too.  Now she loved spending time with the woman.  Christy made her feel important, cared for, and special.  It wasn't anything big, just the little things that made Annie feel more like a partner in the house than a kid.  And the way Christy spent so much time researching things about mutants, when Annie found out she was the only mutant Christy knew personally it had hit her how much Christy cared.

"I hope we can talk her into it.  She's been on the computer all day looking up mutant stuff, she needs a break."  Annie was now in the passenger seat and held Jessica's eyes hoping that she could understand.  But she also she didn't want them to understand too much.  Annie was confused about a lot of things, but she knew she liked being around Christy.  Liked when the woman laughed, or when she was seriously asking Annie's opinion on something.  Annie tore her mind away from her thoughts on Christy, because Erik's empathy might kick in and she didn't want anyone thinking she was in love with the woman.  No, that wouldn't be good at all.

"And she's not a mutant?  You're sure?"  

"I asked."  Annie glanced around at them.  "She's not, but she's really cool."

"I still can't believe she let you move in."  Erik said while opening the door to get out.  "I'm hungry, lets just go inside and eat the pizza."

Once she opened the door Annie called out loudly, "Pizza's here."  While Jon carried the pizza upstairs and set it on the dining table.  

********

Christy closed Internet Explorer and moved to go upstairs.  She was finally going to meet the people Annie had been hanging around with, and she had to remember to pretend to know them.  No pressure.  She wished she could just tell people about the mess she was in, but it would do more harm than good.  A lot more harm than good, so she just struggled to fake it every day.  Some days it wasn't too bad, and then there were days like today or days when she talked with or saw her family, when she felt like her mind had to race a mile a minute just to keep up.  She was surprised she wasn't developing ulcers from the stress.

She smiled at the assembled teens hovering over the pizza.  "Hey."  She headed for the juice in the kitchen to stay out of their way for a moment.  The other teens looked a little tense having her around too, so they might not bring up the past too much.  That would be good, because aside from having checked their grades Christy didn't know any of them.  They all looked unfamiliar.  She'd hoped seeing them would jar some memory, but no.

She sat and watched one movie with them while eating pizza and everyone started to relax while she did that.  When she saw the next movie was Alive she felt a little warm and dizzy.  She made some lame excuse and went downstairs.  Those survival movies weren't what she wanted to see right now.  Later she heard the disgusted groans from upstairs and she turned up the volume on the computer speakers to drowned it out.   

The kids stayed until pretty late, but Annie had the place cleaned up before Christy woke up the next morning.  "I was thinking of having them come over next weekend too."  Annie seemed just a little nervous about it.

"That's fine."  Christy answered distractedly while looking at the newspaper article.  Some mutants were killed last night and her eyes traveled over the article quickly to determine it wasn't Annie's friends.  Luckily it wasn't, but that was not a pleasant feeling.  It looked like it was a couple that the F.O.H. had caught out on a date.  No one said the F.O.H., just that it was an organized hit, but Christy knew enough to know who the main suspects were.

********

Christy was looking over the research she needed to do when the receptionist came back.  "I have someone that wants to see you now, but doesn't have an appointment."  Christy felt like grumbling at that.  The students here always thought it was an emergency and wanted to avoid appointments, making it hard for Christy to do any real work that needed concentration.

With a sigh she just asked, "Who is it and what do they want?"  Not really expecting that Theresa had checked.

"It's Jessica Stanley, and she didn't tell me."

"Send her back."  Christy replied quickly.  Jessica wasn't even her advisee, so if she was asking to see her it was probably something serious, and most likely mutant related.  She'd heard the girl's father was with the F.O.H. and she really hoped he had nothing to do with the murders over the weekend.

Jessica was looking a bit jumpy when she came in and Christy got up and closed the door behind the girl right away while the girl sat in the chair in front of Christy's desk.  "I…"  Jessica looked at Christy with pleading in her eyes.  "I heard about the murders, and I don't know if my dad…"  God, it had to hurt to suspect your own family of something like that.  Christy didn't bother going to her chair, she took the chair next to Jessica.  She didn't know what to say, so she just sat their quietly waiting for Jessica to speak.  "It could have been him and his friends… I'm scared."

Christy thought of what Jessica's options were.  The girl could turn her own father in on a suspicion, and whether or not he was guilty, she'd become a target of the F.O.H, and the assholes wouldn't even need to know she was a mutant.  Those kind of monsters believe that if you aren't with them you are against them.  She could move out so that she didn't need to see them so often.  Moving out would also help to keep the girls mutation a secret.  She was eighteen, that was a legal age.

Jessica started to tearfully tell Christy about the posters she had laying around her house, and the anti mutant propaganda.  She started to tell her about the types of creepy men that stopped by at all hours to talk with her dad.  Once Jessica started talking she just didn't stop.  It was like a flood that she'd been trying to hold.

The knock on the door made Christy realize that it was almost time to go to class, but Jessica obviously still needed her.  "Just one minute."  Christy said softly and slid out the door with her classroom keys.    

Annie was waiting for her to go to class.  Christy quickly pulled her T.A. into the empty conference room.  "Jessica might need a place to live."  Christy started quietly, "Would you mind…"

"No, no, sure she can…"  Annie seemed a little stunned, "You don't need to ask me."

"You live there too."  Christy gave Annie a serious look.  "You have a say in big decisions like this.  I just, you told me who her father was.  She shouldn't be there."  Christy felt a little uncomfortable with this but… "I need you to start the class and I'll come when I can.  They're just working on their assignments today.  You're in charge."  She handed the keys over.  Annie looked a little stunned but she took the keys and headed off to class without saying much more.  Christy then went into her office to find Jessica trying to clean up and get her emotions under control.

"Do you need a place to live?"  Christy asked as soon as she sat down.  "We have a spare bedroom."  When Jessica's eyes went a little wide at the offer Christy continued.  "You'd need to contribute to bills and the chores, but we could work it out."  Her voice got softer, "Having those men in your home isn't safe… regardless of what they have or haven't done.  And you shouldn't have to listen to anyone saying mutants are freaks.  It's not true."  Jessica started to tear up again and Christy just went with her instinct, pulling the girl into a hug.  She rested her chin on Jessica's head while the girl cried and just held her.  

Jessica moved in the next day.  She told her dad that a friend of hers had a roommate bail on her and needed someone right away.  They went in with the van and Jon's dad's truck while her father was out with his friends and packed up her stuff.  This time they were able to get more furniture than Christy and Annie had been able to do for her.  The boys carried the furniture out together, even though Jon's mutation of strength and agility would have made it easy for him to do it alone.  They didn't want anyone suspecting any of them of being mutants now.  Drawing F.O.H. members attention to the fact was dangerous, and Christy didn't relax until they were back at the house.

Annie and Jessica were working in the bedroom putting things away, and Erik had just taken a box inside.  Christy was working on pulling boxes out of the back of the van for Jon to carry inside.  The boy leaned on the van door and stared at her.  "What you're doing for them is great."

Christy just sighed and turned to look at him.  She didn't know how to respond to that.  She couldn't do enough.  This kids needed training in their powers and in just surviving.  

"It's not going to be easy money wise is it?"

"No, it's not."  Christy answered, seeing he was leading up to something.

"I was wanting to move out of my parents house.  I make a decent amount of money working for my dad.  I could pay what a normal apartment would go for.  It might make up some for Annie and Jessi not making much."  Christy just stared at him wondering which girl he was interested in.  That would be a mess and she knew it.

"Lemme think about it."  She handed him a box to take inside.  She'd checked the money and it was going to get tighter around here.  A lot of Jessica's income went into her car, and they would need another driver in the house so that expense had to stay.

********


	3. Chapter 3

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


********

Christy prepared for the 15th weekly household meeting.  She had started those in November shortly after Jon moved in to make sure the kids knew that they were a part of a household and needed to act like it.  She didn't want childish behavior and irresponsibility to make living here hell, and they needed to work together to survive.  She wasn't a millionaire like Emma Frost or Charles Xavier, and she needed her students to contribute in many ways or they'd all sink.  She'd made that clear to each one of them in that first meeting.

The shelf that used to contain nothing but computer related books now had a shelf of labeled binders.  One for the articles and information they'd found on the F.O.H, that Jessica was in charge of keeping up to date.  Christy had never been one to pay attention to the news or what was going on in the world before, but then the world wasn't such a personal threat to her and those she cared about before and she was going to error on the side of paranoia now.  That binder had a list of articles on various things the hate group had done in the area, listing for their meetings, and notes that Jessica added because of things her father may have let slip when she visited him.  

Another of the large binders had information on mutations.  It had articles on the science of mutations as well as articles on different types of mutations.  Annie was in charge of that one.  It gave them somewhere to start in training and in trying to figure out what Annie's mutation really was.  Christy had each of the students practicing using their powers, and they understood that they might need to rely on them for survival at some point.  Christy felt bad whenever they talked about the practice during the meetings because she could tell that Annie hated not knowing her own powers and felt like she'd be dead weight if they ever got into a fight. 

Jon's binder was current events that had to do with mutants.  He kept up to date on things that various mutant groups like the X-men did as well as any articles that mentioned other mutant related news that wasn't science related like Annie's binder or F.O.H. related like Jessica's binder.

Other binders were the one that Christy made on History before Annie even really moved in.  One binder was on technology, like the image inducers.  It also contained some information about mutant detecting devices, but they didn't have any more than just what those were and where they were often installed, like at the casinos in Las Vegas.

Christy made a small pile of the binders she'd need for the meeting: the training schedule and planning binder, the summary binder, and the budget binder.  The training schedule was something they had to iron out each week because Jessica's job at the video store had variable hours, unlike everyone else in the house that worked days.  

Each of the students were responsible for teaching something one night a week.  It could be a skill they already had or they could have to research something to teach.  It was something of a compromise to cover some skills that would be important to survival, and Christy was basing her ideas on the way things ran at Professor Xavier's school a little, or at least how she got the impression they ran there.  Not everything they learned was fighting or violence related, but Christy had explained that these skills should be valuable in some way.  

Jessica's skill in firearms, learned from living with a man that liked to hunt was something that was taught.  They spent money to go to the local shooting range with the two guns that Christy had purchased for this and they all learned about gun safety and the use of one.  Christy already knew a little, but she'd learned from doing and Jessica's classes were helpful.  Not to mention her aim was improving.  

Jon took them to his father's shop and taught them about building things from furniture for their rooms to walls.  His father was a contractor and built things for a living.  Jon worked for him part time while going to school.  It was in that class with Jon that he and Christy made the new computer desks.  The computer room had two computers in it right now and they had a supply cabinet for supplies for their office.  

Annie's lessons tended to vary since she researched things or arranged for them to go to classes, like the one for CPR they'd done just a few weeks ago.  With Jon paying rent and the others contributions they had developed a training fund and voted on what that could be used for.  It was what bought the guns, wood, and various other things that they needed for these classes.  

Christy wasn't an expert on what she taught, but it had to be done.  For the other night she took them out to a wooded place to practice their powers in different ways.  Since she had no powers to speak of and Annie didn't know what her powers were they just got a really good workout, but Jon used his agility to leap through the trees and Jessica practiced using her small clear balls of energy to deflect things or to move them around to do other things.  Christy had touched them a few times and they were the size of a quarter and seemed to hum with energy and warmth.

The kids had thought it was strange to have these lessons, but Christy had used some of their fascination with the X-Men to her advantage.  She did that once in a while, giving them a comment or two about how the mutant team trained or did things, and her students usually warmed up to whatever she was trying to sell them on quickly.  That had lead to an awkward situation of the teens asking if Christy actually knew them.  She didn't really know them, and that was what she'd told her students.  The full truth was far too unbelievable and she'd never tell them that.  Christy didn't know the X-men but she did know of them. 

Once she got upstairs with the binders Annie was sitting at the dining room table and Jon sounded like he was still listening to music in his room.  Christy set the binders down and moved into the kitchen for something to drink.  "Jessi got off work at eight."  Annie spoke while pulling a binder over to look at.  "She'll be here soon."

"Oh yeah."  Christy wasn't in a rush.  It was meeting night and that was all that was on her agenda.  She poured her Gatorade and went to sit down in her chair at the table.  Since they had a few minutes Christy decided to bring something up.  She'd stumbled across a phone number in her own research this week.  "Annie, we aren't getting anywhere with figuring out what your powers are."  She spoke softly about this sore topic.  "I'm not really an expert on powers."  Christy nibbled on her lower lip.  Annie was like her second in charge here, taking care of things before Christy had to.  The others respected Annie's authority even though at seventeen she was the youngest in the house.  "But there is a place in New York that might be able to help."  Christy shouldn't even know that school existed, so she kept it vague.  She'd probably have to answer a lot of questions she'd prefer not to if they went to the X-men for help, but Annie was depressed with her only power being her greenness.  Hopefully the girl did have some power she could be proud of.

"What?  How?"  Annie leaned forward in her chair, pushing the budget binder away.

"It's a school.  You'd have to move there."  Christy glanced down and missed the determined gleam coming to Annie's eyes.  "They have ways to help figure out your powers, and they're mutants too.  There is only so much I can do."

They could hear Jessica's car pull up and Christy sat up a bit straighter.  "We can talk about it later."

"Okay."  Annie didn't look very happy with the news, and Christy could understand that.  Moving that far from home wouldn't be easy, but they were getting nowhere at all.  They'd tried everything they could think off.  Annie had spent hours trying to move things with her mind, control fire, read thoughts, pick up heavy things, the list was endless, and none of it ever happened.  Every failure sent the girl into a quiet mood where she'd sit alone in her room and stare at the ceiling.  

********

Annie didn't wait for Jessi to come inside, she got up and went to knock on Jon's door.  Jon had given her a heads up for what he was going to bring up today, and it was important.  "Jessi's home.  Time for the meeting."  She called through the door and went to sit back down with Christy.

"I'll be right out.  I'm just finishing up my proposal."  He called back in a serious voice.  Christy had them write out proposals for anything that might cost them a bit of money and they had to sell the idea to the entire group.  Living with Christy was great.  She didn't often lay down the law.  She had rules and procedures, but they all had a say in what those were and understood why they had them.

She remembered how the first of these meetings were called.  The three of them had to share a bathroom and Jessi was in there for a long time every morning.  Jon and Annie were so frustrated with her that they'd gone to Christy to have her tell Jessi not to do that anymore.  They'd expected something completely different from Christy calling a meeting to have them all work out rules for the household, and suggestions to make things run more smoothly.  Christy had them all think of rules on their own and they met a few days later with them.  The teens lists were rather basic, but Christy had some unbelievable ideas that she didn't enforce so much as suggest and ask for input.  That was how the night classes were born, and how the training budget was created.  It was how they became a team… and that is how it felt.  They worked on different research for the same goal, to make sure they weren't caught unprepared, and their helping with the research meant that Christy wasn't on the computer as much and was able to spend time with them to do those night classes.  They learned things that weren't taught in a regular school.  

Jessi was looking for a job that didn't have her working at night so that they could run things more smoothly.  There were four nights that they all trained in something, each one of them teaching something.  There was the meeting night, and then they had two nights to do whatever they wanted.  It was less freedom than Annie had while living at home, but it was so much more fun.

The front door opened just as Annie sat back down in her chair.  Jessi just put her coat away and went to grab something to drink while they talked.  Jon's door opened shortly after that and the tall male came out with a few papers.  Christy's eyes seemed drawn to them, and Annie noticed the woman glancing over at her with a question in her eyes.  Annie nodded that she knew Jon had a proposal today.

"So."  Christy started off as soon as Jon sat down.  "Proposals come before regular business.  What have you got?"  Jon set out his papers and there were a lot more than a normal proposal.  A proposal is a written suggestion and a cost analysis.  He had far more than that, and Annie knew why.  She was feeling a bit nervous about this.  They may all live here, but this was Christy's home.  She acted like they all had an equal say most of the time, but she was the boss.

"There was a murder at Erik's apartment building this week."  Jon pulled out the article from the newspaper.  "The guy lived in the apartment three doors down from him, and Erik's shields broke when he heard the gun go off."  Annie watched Christy pale.  "His empathy… he felt it, and now his shields are so weak that he's having trouble sleeping with all the people around his apartment."

"Oh God, how is he?"  Christy's eyes were wide, and Annie felt a wave of warmth at the obvious concern for her friend.  

"He's not doing too well."  Jon set the article he'd been hiding behind down.  "He can't live around that many people when he's trying to rebuild shields.  He's not that great with them normally and with this… his concentration is shot."

Christy just stared at him, and Annie turned to see Jessi glancing at her.  They all knew about this and had purposely not mentioned it until Jon had the proposal ready.  Annie felt bad about blindsiding Christy with this.

"His parents can't afford a house, and moving to a different apartment wouldn't really help since that is still a lot of people."  Jon took a deep breath, "They would understand if he moved out."

"He's sixteen, isn't he?"  Christy glanced down at the table.  "So you want him to move in here?"

"Yeah."

"Where will we put him?  We ran out of bedrooms."

Jon reached into the pile of papers and pulled out a drawing.  He gave it to Annie and she glanced at it as she passed it on to Christy.  It was a drawing of the downstairs and he'd drawn in a wall down the middle of the office.  They'd turn half of that large room into another bedroom.  "My father can help get us a deal on supplies, and we can put up a wall and closet in one day."  Another paper was passed by Annie, the list of expenses.  Christy just looked at them quietly.

"He's barely sleeping."  Jon said quietly.

"I wasn't thinking about turning him away."  Christy spoke softly to ease all their concerns.  "I'm just trying to figure out the money.  He's not working and it's another mouth to feed.  We'd also have to rotate him into all the schedules."

"I can rework the chore schedules."  Annie felt a smile tugging on her lips.

"I just got put on days at work."  Jessi finally spoke up.  "So training scheduling will be easier."

"He doesn't drive either does he?"  Christy asked quietly.  Annie felt a little embarrassed at that.  She was the only one in the house without a car right now, but the others took her places.  

"No, but he had to drop out of his classes this quarter."  Jon sighed.  "He missed too many days because he's still learning about shielding."

Annie glanced over at Christy's thoughtful face.  One of the rules of living here was that they went to school.

"Well, we need to try and help him with those shields.  He's got to go back for Spring quarter."  Christy sighed, and glanced at Annie.  Annie just nodded that she'd help him, but she had no idea how.  They'd all try to help.  Now Annie could understand how frustrated Christy must feel when she tried to train them.  None of them had mental powers, and didn't really know how to help him.

"I need to talk to him."  Christy said.  "He knows about our rules?"

"Yeah."  Annie answered that one.  "We told him what our schedules are like and everything.  He wants to move in.  The neighbors live far enough away.  He'd only have to block us here, and he can't even feel you."  Christy seemed surprised and Annie grinned, "Apparently you have some serious natural shields."

After a moment of silence Christy pulled the proposal up again.  "I can get the money out of the bank for you.  We should get that wall up as soon as possible, and I'll ask for my mom's van again."

"I'll get my dad's truck too.  His furniture might not all fit in the van."  

"We should move him out soon."  Jessi finally spoke.  She didn't normally say much in the meetings.  "I saw him tonight, and I don't think he's sleeping at all."

"Can we move him in before we put the wall up?"  Christy glanced at Jon.  "We could go get him tonight, move his stuff in tomorrow, and put the wall up on Saturday."

"I don't work tomorrow."  Jessi offered.  

"I can get the day off."  Jon added and then thought a moment.  "I need to call and see if I can get the truck though."

"You do that, and then I'll call my mom."  Christy added in a more upbeat tone.  It had been decided.  Annie didn't know how many more people they could take in.  Thankfully they didn't know anymore mutants right now.

********

Once the meeting was over Christy moved to stop Jessi's departure.  "I need to talk to you."  Christy noticed Jessi seemed a bit nervous, and Christy had an idea of what had happened.  The girl had been having no luck finding a job that would let her work part time during the days, and her job had been unwilling to guarantee a shift like that.  They preferred that everyone be flexible.

She led Jessi downstairs to her private living room and sat down while just looking at the girl.  "You saw Erik tonight?"  She spoke quietly and watched the girl clench her jaw.  Dammit, she could understand the temptation to make her employer more understanding, more cooperative, and she had to tell Jessi that what she did was wrong.  "Was he helping you out with something?  Talk to me."

"They were being so stupid."  Jessica spoke quickly with more than a hint of anger.  "It wouldn't have been a big deal to give me the shift and my working nights was screwing things up here."  Jessica sighed and Christy stayed quiet.  "I asked Erik to help me out."

"So you had the exhausted and mentally traumatized sixteen year old come to your work and… what, push your boss to really like you and want to give you what you asked for?"  Christy struggled with what she could possibly say.  Her voice got quieter, "Mental powers like Erik has are very tempting.  I've heard of people abusing them to the point that they have no real friends, just people they control.  We have to watch out for him so he doesn't go down that path, even a good person would be tempted."  She could see the guilt cross Jessi's face.  "I know you meant well, and he probably did too, but be careful."

"So do you want him to undo it?"  Jessi sounded a lot younger at this moment.

Christy sighed.  "Here's where you put me in…"  Christy shook her head, her voice filled with self disgust.  "No, I don't and I hate myself for that.  I'm going to let you both get away with mind raping that man and that just makes me feel like I really don't belong here.  If I'm too weak to resist the temptation, how the hell am I supposed to teach you to?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry."  Jessi looked stunned at the honesty, and that was why Christy had done it.  She should make them undo what they'd done, but it was too hard on the schedules for Jessi to work nights.

"Don't let me become that woman.  The one that does anything to make life easier."  Christy grimaced, "And don't become that woman yourself.  People don't trust people like that, and it's just a really lonely path."      

********


	4. Chapter 4

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


  
Christy sat in her room listening to quiet music after Jessi left.  That was the first time she had to scold someone about the use of power, and she still didn't feel comfortable with it.  If her students went wild she didn't have the power to do anything about it.  At least finding out Erik couldn't read her made her relax a little, but an Empath wouldn't be easy to train.  To train him her other students would need to trust him, and more than just as a friend.  With all that was sitting in her mind Christy couldn't have overseen his training even if she'd been without that shield.  

He could have stopped the nightmares, couldn't he?  Christy thought to herself and grimaced.  She still woke up every night with her heart pounding in fear and had to struggle for a long time to fall asleep again.  Her words to Jessi haunted her, because she'd been the woman that she warned Jessi about.  She'd done anything no matter how wrong she knew it was, to ensure she and the others survived as long as possible.  She'd done all of that and for what?  They'd all died anyhow.  She'd done things that would haunt her forever, and they all died anyhow.  She'd known at the time it was hopeless and that she was only delaying the inevitable, but she'd figured she'd die as well and wouldn't be stuck with the guilt.  How wrong was she.  Christy sighed and set her glass on the coffee table so that she could lean back on the couch and throw her arm over her eyes.  She couldn't be the moral rock this group leaned on, because in spite of the hard lessons she learned, she knew that she'd still do anything, absolutely anything, to protect those she cared about.

The soft knock on her door made her get up and she took a deep breath to try and get the depression off of her face.  These kids relied on her to be strong, and truthfully that was the only reason she was able to do it.  She opened the door and Annie was standing there waiting for her with a serious expression on her face.  

Once Annie sat down on the couch she started to talk.  "I don't know about moving to New York.  I like it here, and maybe if we just try harder, if I just try harder, I'll figure it out."  Christy watched with a bit of concern as Annie slumped a bit in her seat, "There is also the possibility that I don't have a power.  I've been thinking about that a lot lately."

Christy had been thinking about that as well, and if that were true it would crush Annie.  The girl lived with a boy that could jump through trees like a monkey and lift the car up to change a tire without a jack, as well as a girl that could use her mini force fields to deflect blows and could push them out to hit other things, and now an Empath with minor telekinetic powers.  Hell, even Christy felt a bit inferior at times, but she could at least pass as human.  She didn't have the added burden of looking like a mutant.  None of them did but the one that didn't seem to have a power.  "You could very well have a power, but we just don't have what we need to find it.  They have technology and a doctor that specializes in this stuff.  They have telepaths and people with all sorts of powers."  

Christy wanted Annie to stay but that was pure selfishness and she wasn't going to do that to the girl.  Annie easily worked just as hard as Christy did to try and make things work around here, and losing her would make it so hard to keep things afloat.  The others weren't as responsible and mature.  She'd overheard Annie telling the others that they had to keep up on their research, because if they didn't do it Christy would kill herself trying to do it all.  She'd also overheard Annie telling the others to leave Christy alone some times when she came home from a visit with her mother and just wanted to crawl into a ball on her bed and cry because it wasn't the same.  Christy would have suspected Annie was Empathic, but they'd tried testing for that, and now that Christy knew about the natural shield she had it couldn't have been that.  Annie was just observant and compassionate, and she didn't realize that she was Christy's rock.  The one that kept her afloat when she sometimes just wanted to drown.  God it wasn't healthy to rely so much on a kid for ones mental health.

"I'm needed here."  Annie said with a firm voice that told Christy that it would be hard to talk Annie into leaving, and part of her was disgusted at the relief she felt at that.  "And I already picked classes for Spring quarter.  I'm looking forward to my Shakespeare class."  Annie gave her a slight grin.

"Okay."  Christy's eyes became serious, "But if Summer comes and we still don't have a clue, we should at least contact them."

"Do you think they could help with Erik's shields?"  Annie effectively drew attention away from herself and Christy almost rolled her eyes.  The girl did that often.  She put all her energy into leading the others so that she didn't have to focus on her own problems, and if Christy wasn't doing the same thing she'd feel more comfortable calling Annie on it.

"Yeah, they could."  Christy sighed, "They'd be better at training all of you."  

Annie moved to rest a hand on Christy's knee and the look of sympathetic understanding and affection was a little startling.  "We like it here.  You do a lot for us, and I… we all… appreciate it."  

"I… I wish I could do more."  Christy stammered over the words as she realized something she hadn't seen before and had no idea how to deal with it.  Quickly she decided that for now, the best course of action was to ignore and pretend she didn't see it.  She sighed.  "I'll see if I can find more information about shields.  He can't live like this."  Her voice got softer as she focused on Erik's problems.  "You all are going to have to try and not get too emotional for a while so that he isn't bombarded.  If he has no shields just being around others has to be hard on him."

"How do you know so much?"  Annie's awe in her was easy to hear now that Christy knew to listen for it.  It made her even more uncomfortable.

"I've heard stories."  She said a little flatly to discourage questions.  The front door opened and they could hear Jon leading Erik down to where his room was going to be.  He was the only student to live downstairs, where Christy did.  Christy glanced at her first student and wondered if Professor Xavier ever had problems like this.  How did he deal with a young student with a crush, or did he just telepathically remove it for them?  Emma probably used it as a way to keep them motivated.  It would explain her exhibitionism.  A small smile started to turn Christy's lips up.  This was awkward but she'd deal with it.  "Once you all are done showing Erik around, have him drop by.  I need to talk to him."

Erik came in later and closed the door behind him.  He was glancing around Christy's living room in a bit of interest.  The kids didn't come into these rooms unless they were invited, so it was his first time seeing it.  Christy spent that time studying him and she could see bags under his eyes and a slump in his shoulders that seemed like defeat.  She'd seen that look before and didn't like seeing it now.  He needed hope and a feeling of safety.  Didn't they all?  Today wasn't the time to talk to him about the favor he did for Jessi, not on the first night.

"Once we get that wall in you should have some privacy.  It'll actually be one of the bigger bedrooms in the house."  She smiled trying to put him at ease.  "I'll make sure we put something in the wall to act as a sort of sound proofing so you don't have to listen to my music while I work." 

"Thank you for doing this."  His voice was softer and less self assured than normal.

"It's not a problem.  You've always been a part of the team, and you were getting out of all the work."  She grinned at him.  "You won't be able to be so lazy around here.  You've heard about our classes?"

"Yeah."  He finally moved to sit on the loveseat next to the couch Christy was sitting on.

"I'll give you two weeks to see how they work and then you'll get a night of your own.  I can help you learn how to plan and what sort of things might be appropriate."  He just nodded.  He still looked nervous, but moving away from home like this had to be hard.  At least his parents didn't kick him out, they just couldn't keep him.  He still had their love.  Her voice got softer and more compassionate.  "If you need to talk you can come to me, but I won't force you."  She took a deep breath.  She was going to have to let go of some of her secret to get him to understand she could relate.  "I've felt someone die before.  It was… something I still can't put into words.  It really makes you wonder if there is a point to any of it, living, but there is."  She watched his widening eyes and shocked expression.  "You're awfully young to have to deal with these questions now, but we all play the hand were dealt.  I just want you to know that you don't have to do it alone."

"How?"  He asked while leaning towards her a little.  She'd known this question was going to come up.  She'd told them repeatedly she wasn't a mutant, so her saying something like that would come with questions.  

She gave him a weak fake smile.  "I'm keeping some of my secrets, but I can talk about how that felt with you at some point when you don't look like you are going to pass out from exhaustion."  He looked a bit put out that she wasn't going to answer his question and sat back in the seat.  He sighed heavily.  

Christy continued.  "I'm going to work on getting more information about shielding for you.  I'll do my best to help, but I can't promise anything and you have to realize that."  She stared at his clenched fists for a moment before looking into his eyes.  "If I can't help, I do know of people that can.  We aren't your only hope, there is always another way."

"I don't want an inhibitor."  He's eyes seemed to sparkle and the voices upstairs got louder and a bit angry.  Christy just glanced at the ceiling once and then at him.  Oh, yeah… living with an Empath was going to be a challenge.

"I never suggested that.  I just know of other teachers more qualified than me."  Christy was suddenly not as reluctant to contact that school.  She was way out of her league here and she could tell.

He went quiet and his eyes calmed down to normal.  "Thank you."  He sounded a bit embarrassed about his outburst.

"You need some sleep.  It might help you not push your emotions on the others."  Christy barely managed to not scold him for that.  Truth was she was scared, and very grateful that he couldn't feel that.  He needed shields and he needed them now.  She'd never seen him use his powers like this.  "The others are taking a day off work tomorrow to help you move.  I'll bring the van and walk to work.  Your apartment is close enough.  I promised my mother that I'd be the one to drive it, so at lunch I'll take one trip with it and after work if we need more trips."  

"Okay.  Thank you."  He got up and left.  Christy just stared at the closed door and sighed.  What time was it in New York?  She glanced at the clock and decided it was too late.

Christy woke up and wasn't sure what had done it.  Normally she'd be startled awake by her nightmares, but she'd already had one tonight and wasn't having another when she'd suddenly found herself awake.  She still had a little over an hour left for sleep, but knowing her she would spend that entire hour trying to sleep.  She sat up and rolled over to grab the binder she had in her own room.  The one with that phone number she found the other day.  She flipped it open and just stared at the page she'd printed out from the internet.  She'd searched for a website for that school before, but it wasn't there.  This site was new and she stared at the picture of the mansion as well as the words above it.  

Maybe they got calls for information all the time.  Maybe they wouldn't be suspicious of her call or the fact that she knew they were a mutant school.  Christy sighed.  She didn't believe any of that.  If she used this number she'd have to pay for it.  

The noise drew her attention.  She listened harder and could hear Annie, she sounded like she was in pain, which was probably what woke her up.  The girl had the bedroom right above Christy's.  Christy got out of bed and headed upstairs in the shorts and t-shirt she now wore to bed.  It was just better to be dressed enough to leave her rooms at a moments notice.  When she heard the other students in similar nightmares she just stood there stunned for a moment.  She always had nightmares, so that wasn't unusual, and the girls sometimes would have a bad night but nothing like this.  

Christy turned around and went back downstairs to go into the computer room.  Erik was in a sleeping bag on the floor and he was tossing around restlessly.  Christy kneeled down beside him and started to shake him just enough to try and wake him up.  This was where the nightmares were coming from.  It also explained his parents willingness to let him move away if he was starting to do that to the entire apartment building.  "Erik, wake up."  Christy noticed him open his eyes.  "You were having a nightmare."  She gave as way of explanation, leaving out that he'd spread his fear around the house.  Once he calmed down he looked embarrassed.  Christy just gave him a weak smile.  

"I'm fine now.  Thanks."  He mumbled, obviously wanting her to go away.  She did.

Later that day she closed the door to her office and pulled out a sheet of paper with that schools number.  She sat down with a heavy sigh and called it on her cell phone.  

"Xavier's, how can I help you?"  A young sounding female voice answered.  Christy's heart was pounding.  She'd seen news coverage of them, and read articles, but somehow this was making it more real.  It was real.  "Hello?"  The voice got a little irritated.

"Hello, can I speak with one of the instructors?"  She felt it was a safe bet this wasn't a teacher.  Her body was tense and her eyes were wide as she stared at the wall of her office while listening very carefully to her phone.  There was a time shortly after it happened that she thought she should seek them out, but she dismissed that idea after a little thought.  It wasn't like there was anything that anyone could do.  She just decided to play the cards she was dealt, and now she had a new card, Erik.  Now it was time to seek help.

********

Bobby was walking past the student on the phone when he heard her conversation.  "Any teacher in particular or you just want any teacher I can find?"  He stopped his trek towards the kitchen and some lunch to listen in.  They didn't get a lot of calls like this.  Jubilee turned to glance at him, "Well, I've got Mr. Drake."  After a moment of silence the girl chuckled, "The others are busy, it's the best I can do."  Bobby grimaced when Jubilee held the phone out towards him.  Oh well.

"Robert Drake speaking, how can I help you?"  He stuck his tongue out at Jubilee who was still chuckling at his obviously being last choice as someone to talk to.  "Hello?"  If this was some sort of trick of Jubilee's, she was visiting for the weekend and he expected to be the brunt of a few jokes.

Finally a hesitant female voice spoke.  "I have a student that I need a little help with, I was hoping you could refer me to some book or something."  His eyebrow rose a bit at this.  They'd gotten some unusual phone calls before but this was still odd.  

"Well, what kinda help do you need?"  He wanted to hurry this up, his stomach was rumbling and he didn't have a lot of time before he had to do his Danger room session.

"He's an Empath, and his shields are not working."  Bobby was stunned.  The fact that they'd know about mutants wasn't public knowledge, but this was the public line.  Normally anyone in the know also knew the other phone numbers.  "I was hoping to talk to Jean cause it's kinda her area, but maybe you know of something we can do?"

"Why didn't you use her number?"  The woman must know Jean if she knew to call her for help.

"I… I lost it.  I had to look you guys up on the Internet."  Bobby grinned at that.  Kitty had just gotten that site up lately.  Looks like it was worth it.

"Well, I don't know anything off hand, but I can look it up and call you back."  He pulled out a pen, "So what's your number?"  And this time he'd actually get the woman's number.  She sounded nice enough.  A grin started to grow on his boyish face.  He jotted it down carefully.  "And you want info on mental shields.  I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Bobby."  She sighed.  "I need it as soon as possible.  He's… well, I guess you can imagine."

"No problem Fair Lady, your Knight in Shiny Armor is on the job."  That gave him pause.  "Umm, what is your name anyhow?"

After Bobby got off the phone he made a copy of her number and put that in his pocket.  He then took the notes he'd written down and headed towards the kitchen.  He'd deal with it after lunch.

"Really Robert, you eat like a two year old."  The cold voice of the blonde woman entered the room before she did and Bobby put his sandwich down.  Jean had left with Scott on a long weekend getaway, but Emma would know the answers for Christy.

"Hey, a friend of Jean's called earlier and she needs some information on mental shields."  He took a drink to try and clear his throat a bit more while she opened the fridge.

"Well, I'm sure when Jean gets back she'll be happy to call her."

"No, it's kinda an emergency.  I promised I'd call her today with something.  One of her students needs to learn fast."  He neglected to mention he was an Empath.  Emma would get too interested and he wanted to be the one to call Christy back.

Emma sighed heavily, "Very well.  I'll assemble some things you can send her."  She grabbed an apple and headed off.  Bobby smiled and took another huge bite of his sandwich, mission accomplished.  He'd have to remember to tell Christy that if she needed anything else, he was the guy to call.  


	5. Chapter 5

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Bobby's hair was still damp from his post training shower as he started down the hall for the elevators.

~Robert, I have the information~ Emma's telepathic voice told him just as he pushed the button to go upstairs.

~I'll be right up~

He walked into Emma's office to find a box of things sitting on her desk.  It had several photocopied articles, a book, and the school emblem embossed envelope.  "This should be everything she needs to get started, but if she's calling for help she's clearly not qualified to teach a telepath."  Emma's disdain for the woman she'd never even talked to was clear.  "I included a generic invitation to the school."

"I'm not sure she's gonna appreciate us trying to steal her students."  Bobby protested while looking at the other items in the box.  The book was actually written by Emma Frost.  What a surprise.

"What kind of a school is she running if she's not able to deal with teaching simple mental shields?"  Bobby blinked for a moment as he realized that was true.

"Well, thanks for getting this all together."  He moved to grab the box.  He still had time to call Christy and get her address so he could mail this out.  

"If this is an emergency I should probably call and give her some of the basics over the phone."  Emma sighed like she was being put out, and Bobby started to get uncomfortable.  He wanted to be the one to call Christy and tell her that he'd gotten what she needed.  Emma's eyes narrowed a little and Bobby grimaced.  You'd think he'd learn to keep his mental shields at full strength around her.

"Technically I got what she needed."  Emma grumbled, "Robert.  Put aside your foolish hopes for a date and give me her number, because I can guarantee you that if she's concerned enough to call here, she's worried about her student.  Waiting until she gets the books isn't going to make her too thrilled."

********

Christy got back from driving the van to the house just a little bit before class started.  Jessi drove her and Annie in to work and would pick them up after.  She was just in the middle of grabbing the things she needed to take to class when her cell phone rang.  One look at the area code on the number let her know it was the mansion.  "Annie, start class without me."  She said quickly and sat down to answer the phone.  It was another lab day so the girl could handle it and this phone call was important.  "Hello."

"Ms. Taylor."  A distinctly feminine voice threw Christy for a loop.  She'd been expecting Bobby.  "I'm Emma Frost, an instructor at the school."  Annie was leaving and closing the door behind her or she would have seen Christy almost drop the phone in her shock.  Emma called her.  "Are you there Ms. Taylor?"  Emma sounded irritated.  Not good.

"Yes, I'm sorry.  I was getting rid of a student."  Technically not a lie.  "Call me Christy."

"Well, Robert told me of your problem and I've assembled some materials for you.  I just needed an address and I'll send him out to mail it now."  Christy quickly complied.  That was the best way to deal with the White Queen.  She could hear her writing it down and then handing it off to Bobby.  "I am… concerned that you teach and you don't know about this skill."  Christy could hear the disapproval it wasn't disguised.

"Well, I don't teach at a… special… school.  I just happen to have some mutant students.  They tend to come to me with their problems."  And their furniture and all their belongings, she added mentally while thinking of the boy currently moving in.

"Oh."  After a moment of silence Emma added.  "I included an invitation to the school."  She sounded almost like she was looking for an argument.

Christy sighed.  "Good.  Thanks."  She slumped down a little in her chair.  "How does that work if someone wants to enroll or just check the place out?  At the rate these students are coming to me I may end up sending some your way."  She thought about Erik and Annie when she said that.  She wouldn't force them, but they should have the option.

Emma's voice sounded not as cold.  "If you run into someone that is interested just call us and give us their phone number.  We can take care of it from there."

"Okay."

"Now, you need to teach someone mental shields.  Have you any experience at all with this?"

Christy thought about her own shields, but she didn't put them there.  "No, nothing."  

"Well, I'll see if I can talk you through making your own.  You can then tell him what we did."

"You can do this over the phone?"  Christy's voice rose a little in surprise.  She thought you needed to be a bit closer for telepathy.

"No."  Emma sounded just a little amused.  "I'm not able to read your mind from New York."  Christy blushed a little even though there was no one to see it.  She'd keep her next stupid question to herself.  She was learning technique, not actually building a shield, so the fact that she already had one wasn't important.

After the description of what she should do, which really seemed kinda new age, with all the visualizations; Christy had the basics of something she didn't believe would work.  Well, if Emma said it did, it did, but still it felt ridiculous to visualize a wall or the building of a wall around one's mind.  

"I'd like his number to talk to him personally."  Emma added after their lesson.

"He's in the middle of moving today, and I didn't get his permission to call you."  She felt a little uncomfortable with going behind his back like this.  If people started to call him about his powers she didn't know how he'd deal with it.

"He's moving?"  Emma sounded a bit concerned, and she didn't even know him.  She talked like she was a cold woman, but she wasn't.  She was very passionate about protecting young mutants.  

"He was living in an apartment.  Too many minds in a small space."  Christy sighed and glanced at her closed door.  Her habit of not letting anyone know she had a house full of teenagers won out.  "He's moving to a house out of town.  Fewer people to worry about."

"Oh well give him our number.  Learning telepathy on one's own isn't easy, and the mistakes can be dangerous."

"No, he's Empathic, does that make a difference in the shield?"  Christy didn't think it would but she didn't want to assume.

That comment was met with silence for a moment.  Emma sounded a little distracted when she spoke, "No, no, it doesn't.  Same principles, just slightly different powers."

********

When Emma hung up the phone she got up and stood at her office window staring out at the garden.  This untrained woman was trying to teach an Empath, and she wasn't even a teacher for mutants.  She was a regular school teacher.  This had disaster written all over it.  The woman obviously had no mental powers at all, and knew nothing about them.

And why would a friend of Jean's know nothing about shields?  Surely the redhead cared enough about her friends to teach them that basic skill.  She cared enough to tell Christy she was a telepath, but didn't seem to explain what that was at all.  Christy actually thought Emma could read her mind over the phone.  A determined look came to Emma's ice blue eyes.  She was going to have to talk to Jean about this.  Perhaps Jean could get her friend to see reason.  That woman seemed too reluctant to give Emma the phone number.

She went back to her scratch paper.  She's written hard enough for the address to be imprinted on the sheet below it.  Robert would have complained if he'd seen her making a copy of it.  A slight smile touched her lips.  It wouldn't be hard to track Christy Taylor down and get the information she needed about the Empath.  She traced over the address to make it more readable and put it in her desk.  She'd talk to Jean first, but she was pretty sure that the school would want to look into this.  If not, she did have some vacation time coming.  Christy's intentions might be good, but that boy needed real training before something truly horrible happened.

********

When Christy came into the classroom Annie could see she was happy about something.  The woman just smiled at her in a way that let Annie know she'd hear about it later.

On the way back to the office Christy finally started to tell her.  "I called those people in New York I told you about and they are sending me some books for Erik."  Christy's eyes widened a little and the grin looked so triumphant.  The woman rarely got this happy, and seeing it was causing Annie's heart to beat faster as she gave her own answering smile.  "They mailed it out today, so we should get it next week.  I also talked to one of their… experts."  Christy glanced around at the students walking past them and not paying much attention to their conversation.  She obviously meant some Telepath or Empath.  "And she gave me a few things to tell him so he can make it until the books arrive."

"That's great."  Annie's heart felt a bit light as her eyes trailed over Christy's expression while the woman's eyes were drawn to some of the human students milling about.  Christy's voice became a little more serious.  "I'm thinking you all need to learn about it.  Everyone of you could use your own… protection, and if you can protect yourselves it will be easier on Erik."  The way Christy could talk in public and still not say anything other people would understand was amazing.  Christy didn't even seem to have to put effort into it.  

"I'll tell them."  Annie smiled and pulled her coat closed around her a little tighter.  She hadn't noticed the February chill until they were almost to the office.

When they got home they walked into the house and saw that Erik's things were all laid out.  His bed and dresser were in place and it looked a little strange to have it just sitting out there like that, but they'd build the wall tomorrow.  His clothes were all just laying on his bed since he didn't have a closet yet.  He was in the process of putting things in his dresser drawers.

"Once we get the wall up you can decorate however you want as long as you don't damage anything."  Christy told him gently while glancing at the rolled up poster collection.  Annie wondered if Christy knew those were all models or nearly naked women.  Christy hadn't seen Erik's room before.  Christy walked over towards his bed and Annie got the impression that Christy needed to tell him the good news, so she went upstairs to put her book bag away.

********

Christy spent an hour talking with Erik about mental shields and what Emma had told her.  Emma had managed to explain it in less than twenty minutes, but Erik was testing the theories out in a way that Christy couldn't.  The small smile that started on his face let Christy know it was at least helping some.

Her expression got serious and she moved to close the door to the room so they couldn't be overheard.  "There is something that I need to talk to you about."  The brief look of guilt on his face made her think Jessi had mentioned the scolding.  She was going to let that go for now.  He'd gotten it second hand and it was already a tough time for him.  She was probably being a push over, but he didn't know her that well yet, and scolding him before he'd even finished moving in wasn't how she wanted to get to know him.  She wasn't here to be the mommy figure.  "You are welcome to live here, and I have absolutely no problem having you here, but…"  Christy sighed.  She didn't want him to take this the wrong way.  "I told you I'm not the most qualified teacher out there, and the woman I talked to in New York thinks you should go to their school.  She's better equipped to help you."  She could see his emotions overwhelming him again and his eyes started to sparkle.  She spoke quickly.  "I just want you to know if you feel like you need more help I won't be insulted.  I can give you their number in case you want to find out about it."

"My family is here, and I don't want to…"  

"Then you don't have to."  Christy tried for a reassuring smile but she didn't feel it.  He belonged at the other school, but it would hurt his feelings too much and he'd resent it if he didn't come to that conclusion on his own.  She took a deep breath and changed the topic.  "Well, she's sending me some materials, books and articles.  Normally I let students pick what they teach, but you are going to be our only resident expert in mental powers, and you are the only one that can test someone's mental shields to see if they work.  I'd like it if you studied whatever she sends and see if you can…"

"Oh I can."  He interrupted her sounded a bit more upbeat.  Teaching this looked like it would be good for him.  That was part of Christy's motive in having them all do a teaching night.  Self esteem and the feeling of belonging.  Both are very important.  Learning valuable skills was also good, but making them teach each other was the way she preferred to work.  He gave her a searching look while his eyes started to sparkle again.  "I can't sense you at all.  You didn't make those shields?"  He looked a little embarrassed, "When I took your class I could sense you, but now… I get nothing."

Christy's jaw clenched just a little.  Usually the students didn't bring up the classes she taught them too often and in such a general way that Christy could figure out what she would have done.  They sometimes teased her now about how she didn't even remember them in the faceless masses that she taught, and she went with that excuse, but truthfully these students would have stuck out in her mind if she'd actually been the one to teach them.  Now she didn't know how to explain the sudden appearance of super strong mental shields.

"No, I didn't put them there."  Christy's eyes narrowed, "You didn't happen to use those powers to get say… an extension on a deadline did you?"  She'd gotten a bit better at redirecting conversation.  He looked ashamed.

"No, not on you."  He looked at the wall.  "I'm sorry about Jessi's boss."

Her voice got a bit softer.  She felt a little guilty about her diversion tactic.  "She told you what I said?"  When he just nodded she continued.  "Then I don't have to say it again.  You're a good guy, I know you'll learn from this."

As she walked up the stairs she started to wonder what would happen if she told her students the truth.  But if she told some people eventually it could get out and then she'd have to deal with telling…

"Christy, your mom called and she's hoping you can drop the van off at her place."  Jessi told her once she was upstairs.  

"Thanks, I'll call her."  Christy sighed.  If she told anyone the truth she'd have to tell that woman her daughter was dead, and had been for months.  No, she just couldn't do that to her.  

********

Professor Xavier called them into his office as soon as Jean and Scott got home Sunday night.  Emma crossed her arms in front of her and leaned on the wall waiting for whatever announcement he had.  The rest of the team was already seated and she'd been the last to arrive.  

"I've got some disturbing news."  Charles started.  "Apparently there are some people out there taking in young mutants, training them, and using them to commit crimes."  He pulled out an article.  "The mutants are brainwashed into wanting to do this to support the person they believed saved them from the streets."  Emma grimaced.  This kind of abuse was truly sick.  "I've found evidence of a house in Florida that might have this going on.  I want you to investigate it."  His voice got softer.  "This isn't one or two instances.  This is a new trend, and I want to see if there is a connection between these houses.  I'm thinking there is someone in charge of this, and I want to take that someone down.  This is a horrible abuse of already scared and desperate teens.  When you encounter the teens, see if you can get to them, talk to them."

"Charles, how did you come across this information?"  Emma shifted a little as she asked.

"Police reports."  He sat back in his chair.  "Two recent groups were arrested: one in Los Angeles and one in Houston.  By the time the police thought to check the mutants' group home the adult was gone, along with other stolen items that the teens confessed to taking.  They are being tried for the crimes."  Emma gritted her teeth.

"Well, if there isn't anything else."  Scott glanced at Charles for permission to go.  "We should get the BlackBird ready to go."

While Scott piloted the plane Jean and Emma looked over the files that Charles had supplied about the teens they were going to see.  Emma glanced up at Jean.  "Your friend Christy Taylor called.  Apparently she's run into a young Empath and needed some advice."

Jean glanced at her and something in her expression made Emma stare a moment.  "You don't know a Christy Taylor, do you?"  Emma's eyes got cold.  Bobby had told her the woman was a friend of Jean's and Emma had admitted to being a telepath over the phone to a woman she didn't know.  She'd sent that woman clear evidence that the Xavier Institute wasn't a regular school.  She felt Jean's mental touch and rather than just brush it off she let the woman in to see what had happened.

"I'll contact the Professor and have him look into her."  Jean spoke as soon as she pulled out of Emma's mind.  "I don't know that woman at all."

********

Author's Note:  Feedback greatly appreciated… please… 


	6. Chapter 6

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Annie stayed home while the others went to the movies.  Christy was sitting on her living room floor with the contents of the box that came today laid out all over her coffee table.  The door was left open so Annie just leaned on the doorway and watched her for a moment.  Christy was so intensely studying that she didn't even notice Annie watching her.

The feelings Annie had were so strong sometimes she just wanted to hide away from Christy so that she didn't have to feel them.  Other times she just wanted to be nearby so that she could.  It was torture.  She'd worked hard to try and keep these feelings to herself, but the look Erik gave her when she said she'd rather stay home tonight made her think that at least he had noticed.  She was starting to miss the time that it was just her and Christy in the house, but then she knew having the others there helped keep her from doing something really stupid.  Which was why she really should have gone with them tonight.  She was in her wanting to be close mood.

"Do you want anything to drink?"  Annie spoke softly and could hear the affection in her own voice easily.

Christy looked up in a bit of surprise.  "I thought you were going out?"

"I didn't like the movie they were planning on."  Annie took a few steps into the room.  "Thought I'd rather see this box of goodies you got."  Christy smiled at her and cleared a place on the ground for Annie to sit.  Annie moved quickly to do it.

"Well, she must have sent us everything she had.  I've been looking and I never found any of this."  Christy pulled out the magazine articles they had copies of.  "I didn't even know they had a magazine like this.  We'll need to see if we can get a subscription.  Half of these articles came from it."  Christy looked like it was Christmas.  Every thing that they looked at made her more giddy.  She hadn't looked like that during Christmas this year.  Annie just glanced at the article while paying more attention to the woman that haunted her dreams and fantasies.  Christy was just enough of a mystery to make Annie desperate to know, to be the one trusted enough.  Annie was Christy's right hand man, and that was so special, but there was more Christy needed.  Annie could see that.  

They sat reading the articles while quietly listening to Christy's music.  Annie's heart was beating just a little quickly as she tried to subtly shift so that her leg rested against Christy's.  A small smile crossed her lips when she managed and Christy didn't seem to notice or object.  She could feel the warmth of the woman's body and it was so nice.  It was much harder to concentrate on the articles after that, but she tried.

After a few minutes Christy put her book down and put a piece of paper in it to hold her place.  "I'm gonna go get some juice.  Want any?"  Annie was a little disappointed when Christy moved to get up.

"No, I'm fine.  Thanks."

********

Christy's smile fell off her face once she was out of her room.  Annie was making a pass at her, and she didn't know what to do.  "Oh God."  She muttered quietly as she pulled a glass out to put the juice she didn't really want in.  Awkward didn't even begin to cover this and her mind was freezing when she tried to think of what to do about it.  She couldn't just say something and embarrass the girl.  Christy had gone through her fair number of crushes and knew that being called on it would be humiliating.  

She didn't want to push Annie away, but she didn't want to encourage her either.  Christy felt her frustration eating at her.  She took her glass and headed back down.  She wasn't able to concentrate on the reading with Annie trying to snuggle up to her like this.  She sighed.  Distance, she'd just have to keep some physical distance.

After another tense hour and a half the door opened and her other teens were home.  Erik came down shortly after that and Christy invited him in to look at the materials.  He'd been too eager to go out and test the shields he did have before.  After a while Annie slipped out to do homework, and Christy found that she still couldn't relax.  

********

Scott called the Professor from the hotel room Thursday night.  It was definitely one of those houses.  They'd stopped the three kids from robbing a jewelry store at night, and now had custody of them.  Unfortunately the adult of the house fled.  He was a mutant teleporter and got away, but the loot the kids had been stealing was still in the house.  The look on some of their faces when that man just left them like that was painfully to see.  They all felt betrayed.

After debriefing him the Professor had some news about that woman that called pretending to be Jean's friend.  "Well, Ms. Taylor is a teacher.  Everything seemed to add up until I had someone in the area check out her house.  She's got four teenage mutants living with her."

"Oh no."  Scott sighed.  "You think this is another one?"

"It might be."  The Professor sounded like he was hoping it wasn't the case as well.  "I'm having Wolfsbane keep an eye on things until your team can finish up and go check it out."

"Alright, I'll let them know."  Scott hung up.  They had to go through the house and see if there was any clue about what was going on.  This was far too organized, someone was behind all of this.  It meant that Rahne was going to be on her own for a few days.  It was a little surprising that she'd been called in on this.  He didn't think she was in the country.  

********

Christy felt like she was being watched as she walked out to the mailbox.  She glanced around but didn't see anything.  Still it had her on edge.

After dinner Jon came in with a big grin on his face, "You've got to come see this."  He opened the door wider and Christy just gave him a questioning look and followed him out.  In the driveway Eric was petting a large red dog, it almost looked like a wolf.  "She came out to see us."  Jon turned to look at her and his expression reminded Christy of a young child.  "Can we feed her?  I've never seen her around here, she might have been just dumped."  Christy sighed.  A pet, that's what the boys wanted.  They were just trying to talk her into it one step at a time.

"She got any tags?"  She called over to Erik.

He reached out to look for a collar on her neck.  "No, nothing."

"Well, we'd need to talk to the girls, but you can bring her in.  I don't want her making it to the main street, she'll get killed."  Christy noticed how well the dog walked beside Erik to go inside.  She stopped in front of Christy and tried to sniff her for a moment before moving to catch up with the thin boy.  

The girls were asking about keeping the dog before Christy even made it up the stairs.  "We need to make an effort to find her family."  Christy glanced at the red dog for a moment, "But if she behaves…"

"You'll take in any strays won't you?"  Annie just smiled at her.

"Well, this completes my set."  Christy grinned.  "I've got five now, and the girls outnumber the boys dramatically.  That's as it should be."

They sat at the dining room table and a plate was made for the dog and put on the kitchen floor.  "We need to get some dog food.  That can't be good for her."  Christy commented as Jessi stood up and moved to sit at her place at the table.

"So when you say we should make an effort to find her family, what are you thinking of?"  Erik asked and his tone of voice made it clear he was looking forward to not finding them.

Christy looked around.  "Do you think two weeks of putting up some posters would do it?"  Two weeks should be enough time for someone seriously looking for their dog to call.

After dinner that all sat in the living room, and the dog curled up in front of the fireplace.  Erik stared at the dog for a moment.  "We can't just call her dog.  She needs a name."

"How about Red?"  Jessi said as she leaned back on the couch.  

"Okay, you aren't allowed to name anything."  Christy smirked at the girl.  "Why don't we call her Furry, or Fluffy?"  She was chuckling and Jessi just shook her head in mock disgust.

"We could go with Bitch."  Erik started to grin.

"Here Bitch… Come here girl."  Christy addressed the dog and got nothing but a lazy glare.  "Okay, she doesn't like that one.  Wonder why?"

"Thank God.  I am not going to take her to a park and call that out with all the kids running around."  Jon's face was just a little red as he grinned.

Annie stared thoughtfully at the dog.  "She doesn't look like a mean dog.  Maybe something like Hope or Faith?"

"Eww."  Jessi grimaced.  "Why not add Charity or Chastity to the list.  I don't think so."

"I think she looks kinda like a wolf."  Jon said and they were surprised to see the dog's head rise.  Was that her real name?

"Wolf."  Christy said it while studying the dog's reaction, and the red animal got up and walked over to her.  Christy just looked at her students with a slightly surprised expression.  "I think she's Wolf."  What were the chances of hitting the dog's real name?  She looked over at Jon, "You have some sort of animal telepathy you never told us about?"  She grinned at him.

"Nope."

"No, he's just a Monkey Boy."  Erik ducked the mock punch aimed his way.  "That would be a good code name don't you think?"

"If anything, I'm a Monkey Man."  Jon managed to say with a straight face while resting his fists on his hips.  Jessi reached out with a hand and rested it on his once his fake pose was done.  Christy just watched it for a moment.  She'd figured out pretty quickly why Jon wanted to move in, but they were keeping their slowly budding relationship from overtaking the entire house.  They were both over eighteen and if they decided to start having sex it would be awkward, but Christy wasn't about to lay down rules about her student's sex lives.  She'd just make sure they were using protection, and she wasn't looking forward to that talk, but from the looks of things she'd better have it with at least one of them soon.  Maybe they should have a class about it, so she wouldn't have to do it four different times.

"You know, you use that and people will think you're a shapeshifter."  Christy moved to rest her back on the arm of the couch so she could face all of them, while pushing the latest problem out of her mind.

"What is with those codenames anyhow?"  Jessi shook her head.  "I mean why tell your enemy exactly what you can do?"  Her voice got deeper as she pretended to be a man.  "I am Aquaman!"  it returned to her normal voice, "So you fight a guy like that you keep him away from water.  It's in the name."

"Oh, so you weren't planning to go with Clusters or Bubbles?"  Erik teased.  Jessi grabbed the pillow next to her and hit him with it.  Before he could retaliate Christy spoke.

"No rough housing in the house."  Still it was nice to see Jessi playing.  She'd come out of her shell since that talk Christy had with her about abusing power.  

"So we have a Monkey Man and a Bubbles."  Annie grinned.  "What are we gonna call Erik?"

"I'm Empath."

"That's advertising your powers stupid."  Jessi rolled her eyes.

"Actually that name is taken."  Christy spoke softly, "And he's an ass.  You don't want to share it."

"You know him?"  Annie asked and Christy could see all eyes on her again.  These kids seemed to zoom in on any hint that she knew other mutants.

"I've heard of him."  They looked disappointed when she didn't elaborate.  The conversation wasn't as teasing after that.

"How about MentalCase?"  Jessi suggested, but she made sure to grin at Erik and he didn't seem to take offense.  Of course the pillow did hit Jessi in the stomach, and no one touched it.

"Oh that's a good one."  Annie grinned.  "You three will strike fear in the hearts of old ladies."

"Oh yeah, can you just see them standing in the middle of a street with their hands on their hips.  'I am MentalCase and these are my companions Bubbles and Monkey Man."  Christy was almost laughing too much to say it.  "Give that candy back to that baby you fiend."

"And then the five year old kicks them in the shins and gets away."  Annie added while chuckling.

"Listen here Sprout."  Erik grinned at Annie.  "I can see you chasing that child with a can of green beans and telling him the Jolly Green Giant likes them better than candy."

"Sprout?"  Annie looked over at Christy.

Christy smiled at her while hoping to keep her from feeling bad about being teased because she was green.  "We could make you a leaf skirt, or maybe we should just die your hair red and call you Poison Ivy."  Annie grinned at her.

"I think the comics would sue me if I did that."  Annie blushed a little at the attention.

"So what about you Christy?  Any special names?"  Jessi smiled at her.

"I'll take Bitch since Wolf didn't like it."  Christy grinned.

"No…"  Annie kicked her foot out and hit Christy's.  "Something that kids can say."

"Kids can say that."  Erik raised his hand in the air and mock screamed, "Bitch.. help me Bitch…"

"We could just go with Teach, but that's so dull."  Jon leaned back further and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"Well, that pretty much fits me doesn't it?"  Christy gave them a grin to let them know she didn't mean it.  The teasing air in the room seemed to deflate as all her students got quiet and were obviously trying to think of something.

"What about Lezbo, kinda like Rambo, and you are a pretty good shot."  Jessi's face was blushing deep red before she even finished saying that.

"Hey!"  Annie looked like she was insulted for Christy, but Christy just started to chuckle.

"Let's just face it, I defy description, and if any of you call me any of those names I will kick your ass.  I don't care how strong you are."  She pretended to glare at them.

********  


	7. Chapter 7

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Rahne watched from the living room floor as the group moved to sit around the dining table again, but this time they put binders on the table rather than their dinner.  Her enhanced hearing wasn't needed to listen in, they thought nothing of talking in front of the dog.  That was what she thought would happen and why she risked contact.  There was only so much spying that could be done from outside the house.

The teenagers seemed to get along with each other and genuinely care about Christy.  Rahne's eyes traveled to Annie.  Her nose had picked up the scent from that teenager and she'd been surprised to realize the girl was attracted to the older woman.  At first she thought perhaps it was Jon or Eric, but she'd watched carefully and it wasn't.  That comment about calling Christy Lezbo was another surprise.  The idea that a woman like that could be using her sexuality to control at least one of the kids was horrifying.  Rahne hoped that she was wrong, but she was going to be watching those two carefully.  Some of the prejudice Reverend Craig had preached still hung around her, and she knew it wasn't right, but homosexuals made her uncomfortable.

"I've been reading those books and articles that woman sent us."  Erik looked a little excited.

"Ms. Frost."  Christy interrupted a little distractedly, "If you ever actually meet her you better call her Ms. Frost."

The kids seemed a little surprised that she'd interrupted them, or that she seemed a bit out of it.  She did seem distracted.  "Okay, well I think I can maybe start my own class soon.  We can just cover her book a chapter at a time."

"Well, we have Jessi on Sunday, Jon on Monday, Annie on Tuesday, I do Wednesday, Thursday's our meeting…"  Christy sighed.  "Either we give up a Friday or a Saturday or we double up on Sunday.  It's up to you guys."

Rahne tilted her head a little.  These kids taught each other?  What were they learning?  She'd seen the training session Christy led in the woods last night, and that had been the reason she chose to get more involved in spying today.  The woman had these kids practicing their powers in the nearby woods overlooking the Puget Sound.  She was training them and pushing them to control their powers better and the Professor had asked Rahne to keep an eye out for anything like that.  Even with the group not knowing she was watching them, she wasn't able to see what Annie or Christy's powers were, but the other three were powerful enough that they should be at the Xavier Institute.  They could very well be Alpha level mutants.

"Well, the shooting range isn't taking all day."  Jessi spoke with some authority.  "but if this mental stuff is hard we might want to do the target practice first."  

"We could move Annie's day to Sunday and get the girls done on one day."  Christy suggested.  "Then we could give Erik Tuesday."

"I have no problem moving to Sunday."  Annie jumped in quickly.

"Tuesday is good for me."  Erik added after that.

Jessi also handed a sheet of paper to Christy, while Rahne's eyes widened a little.  Guns, they were learning to use guns.  That didn't bode well.  "Almost out of bullets again?"  Christy wrote something down on the notepad in front of her.  "I'll got get some before I come home tomorrow."  Christy then glanced over at Rahne and Rahne made sure to not look too interested in what was going on.  She barely managed to not bare her teeth in disgust when Christy added, "And I'll get her some dog food."

The meeting continued as they talked about a training budget, supplies they needed to buy, and lesson plans.  They then talked about the students regular classes in college.  It wasn't like anything Rahne had been through while going to school, but if the professor hadn't had the kind of money he did this could have still been helpful.  She was almost impressed with the setup.

********

After the meeting Jon went to his room to study.  It took him a moment to unbury his desk because his clean laundry had found it's way onto it.  Wolf sat quietly beside the desk and he distractedly petted her.  "You'll like it here."  He told the dog and smiled at her.  It had been a few years since he had a pet, and he was really hoping to keep her.  Wolf seemed really trained already.  She didn't get in the way or beg from the table.

"Jon?"  Christy drew his attention away from the dog.  "Can I talk to you?"  He looked up to find her standing at his door looking into his small bedroom.  His underwear and all his other clothes were sitting on the bed now.  He really should have put them away.  

"Sure, come on in."  He smiled and moved to shove one of his blankets over his laundry so it wasn't staring at them.  He then sat on the bed so that she could have his chair.  The room was so small that it only had room for the twin bed and the desk.  He'd had to buy a captain's bed so that he had drawers that wouldn't take up space.  When she closed the door behind her on the way in he knew this was something more serious.  He watched her sit down and pet the dog for a moment before looking up.

"I've noticed you and Jessi are getting close."  Jon tensed up a little, worried about what Christy had to say.  Christy sighed.  "Both of you are adults, but what you do can affect the entire house.  I just want you aware of that."

"We are."  Jon felt his face blushing a bright red.  He couldn't believe that Christy came to him to talk about this.  If she was going to talk to them about it he would have figured she'd go to Jessi.

Christy gave him a weak smile.  "I'm probably only telling you things you've already thought of, but I have to be sure.  Erik's shields couldn't deal with it if you two did… anything… around him.  At least not yet.  And also, an unplanned pregnancy is all it would take to completely sink us all.  Use more than one method of protection."

Jon's face felt hot enough to start a fire, but he managed to nod.  He hoped that this was all she had to say.  Christy was staring at him and he wished he also had the power of invisibility.  "I have been thinking about teaching a sex ed class, the kind they don't really do in High School."  Oh God, No… Jon pleaded in his mind.  This was not something he wanted to learn sitting next to his girlfriend with the others looking at them and knowing they were the reason they had to endure that.  "What do you think?"  

Christy was just waiting quietly for him to form his protest.  "It wouldn't be comfortable."

"If we just did some research and maybe bought some books do you think that when someone was ready they'd pick them up?"  The tone of Christy's voice made it clear that if he said no he wouldn't, that class was going to happen.

"I'm sure that would work."

"Well good."  Christy gave him a slight smile.  "I'm actually qualified to teach Sex Ed.  I had more classes in that than computers.  My minor in college was gender studies, but most of the classes I took for that had to do with sexuality."

Jon latched on to the small bit of actual personal information she'd given him.  She was usually very quiet about her past.  "But you teach computers?  How did you get that job?"

Christy smiled, "I have a Bachelors in Psychology, a Minor in Gender Studies, and Master's in Education.  I've learned computers on my own, but with the shortage of computer teachers they were desperate enough to hire me."

Jon's constant blush started to fade as the talk steered away from sex.  "You must have been in school a long time."

"Oh Yeah."  Christy sat back a little in the chair.  "So, about the books for our new library.  I have some, but I'll need to buy a few more."  Christy's grin became teasing, "You straight people have it tough, birth control and everything.  Don't envy that."  His blush started up again.  "You could check out some of my lesbian sex books.  They are about pleasing a woman."  Her grin was plain wicked as she stood up to leave.

"Oh God."  He muttered in his embarrassment.  She was doing it just to torture him now.  Did she actually have books like that?  No, he couldn't let anyone see him… she had books like that?

"You think talking about it or reading about it is embarrassing, but starting to have sex and realizing you don't have a clue… is worse."  Her voice was a little deeper in a sudden seriousness.  "I know this is uncomfortable for you, but I'm here if you need me."

Jon didn't like that she was so easily able to realize he was a virgin.  He just nodded distractedly as she left.  Wolf stared after her for a moment before leaving his room to follow Christy.

********

Eric was laying on his bed with the book on Telepathy resting on the pillow in front of him.  He wasn't starting classes for another month, so this was the perfect time to work on all this.  The hum of sudden embarrassment pushed past his wall easily and it made him curious as to what was so bad Jon felt like this.  

He was looking forward to teaching the others about mental shields, because their emotions were so easy to pick up.  It wasn't nearly as bad as living in the apartment with over eighty people in range, but it was still distracting.  Too distracting for him to study until Jon calmed down, so he glanced around his new bedroom.  Christy told him that if he wanted he could paint his walls any color he wanted, and after seeing her bedroom he believed she meant ANY color.

His parents were coming for dinner tomorrow night to see where he was, so he'd left his posters off the walls for now.  He knew Christy wouldn't care, but his father would be mortified if he put up those posters of women in Christy's home.  He'd told him to dump them, but Jessi had whispered to him that Christy might even like them.  She'd grinned at him teasingly, but they all knew Christy was gay.  Among themselves they even joked that it was her mutation, but they never did that around Annie.  She took teasing like that too personally.

Annie was the one that battered at Erik's shield the most with her frustrated love.  The other's just thought that Annie was teacher's pet and didn't really resent her too often for it, but Erik knew better.  He had the class to not say anything, but he could tell that Annie was being the responsible one, the one to remind them all what they had to do, because she felt she was protecting Christy from the hassle.  It didn't take long for an Empath to figure out the workings of this house, and in less than a week of actually living here he knew where Annie stood.  Feeling the girls emotions fluctuate around Christy told him so much more than when he'd go to the movies with her and the others while living in his own home.  

Both girls loved Christy in their own way.  Christy had saved both of them from a harsh life.  Erik could understand that to some extent.  The human woman would fight for any one of them.  She didn't need to say that, and Erik didn't need to be able to read her emotions to know that.  It was in her eyes whenever she thought any of them were hurting, and it didn't hurt to hear the stories Annie had about Christy standing up to Annie's father.  He'd seen pictures of Annie's dad, and he wasn't a lightweight.  Christy wasn't tall, and wasn't strong, but Annie was convinced that Christy would have fought for her that day if she had to, and Annie thought that Christy would have won.  Of course, Annie thought Christy could do anything.

He could hear someone come downstairs and watched through his open door as Christy moved to sit at her computer with Wolf right on her heels.  She sat there for a moment before speaking.  "Erik, I was thinking of signing up for a martial arts class."  

"So why don't you?"  He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  Jon's embarrassment had faded.

"I have those shields."  Christy was suddenly leaning on his doorway glancing at him.  "I don't want you to think I'm ditching your class, but… I'm not going to get anything out of it am I?"

Erik concentrated on her and let his power consume him.  He could feel the others in the house, and he barely even had a sense of where she was.  He pushed as hard as he could towards her and there was still nothing.  "No, you're Fort Knox.  I don't know if you could make it any stronger."

"I shifted you to Tuesday because that's when the class I saw was."  She looked so apologetic he just shrugged.  He wished she knew how to make that shield of hers because he would have loved to have one like that.  "I want to learn enough to start to teach some of it."

"Go ahead and take it."  He felt a little disappointed.  He'd wanted to show her how carefully he was planning his lessons, since he was the expert here.

"I'd like to spend a different night going over your lesson plans, and I really need you to teach this seriously.  These mental skills are something that they all need to have.  There are some not so nice telepaths out there that could take advantage, and I'd rather they had some defense.  I'm relying on you.  I can't do this."

He sat up on the bed and nodded.  What the others taught was interesting, but Christy gave him the impression that what he was teaching was vital.  They all needed him for this.  "I'm working hard on it.  I'll have it ready to go.  This book she gave us is going to be easy to work into lessons.  She even has practice exercises and everything."

"She probably set it up for a class."  Christy leaned against the wall to talk because he was taking up his full size bed and had no chairs.  "She teaches telepathy."

"An actual class?"  Erik was a bit surprised and his voice got a little louder.  Christy just smiled at him.

"I told you that school is different."  She pushed off the wall.  "I'll let you study.  I'm going to call and sign up for that class tomorrow.  Then I'll get to learn how to kick your asses.  Every teachers dream come true."  As she walked away she continued to talk  "The English teachers at school should take it with me.  We can have a student ass kicking once a quarter.  It'll be great."

"You better have good health insurance Teach, cause you are getting bruised."  He grinned as he rolled back over to work.  Wolf glanced in at him before curling up in his doorway.  

********

Christy got home a little late.  The traffic on the bridge was worse than a normal Friday.  When she drove up and saw the unfamiliar car she grimaced.  Erik's parents beat her there.  Jessi's car was blocked in by their car, which left the garage door Christy used free.  Jon's toy truck was parked on the gravel next to the garage.  If Erik or Annie got a car they'd have to start using the street for parking.

Once she parked the car she put the bag from the gun shop on the floor of her car and covered it up with her jacket.  She didn't want to explain why they had a gun in the house or why they all practiced with it once a week.  She wished that they didn't need that kind of information, but she was betting that her some of her students would have a gun aimed at them some day, and just thought it better for them to be familiar with them.  This was a dangerous world for mutants, and she just wanted them as prepared as possible.  

She pushed those dark thoughts out of her mind before opening the door and going inside.  These were the first parents she had to deal with.  She'd only seen Jon's dad in passing while getting his truck for moves, and the girls parents were hardly going to visit and if they did Christy might actually need her guns.  Erik's parents were the only ones to actually want him here.  They saw this as an opportunity, where Jon's parents just thought of it as a place to live.

God, she hated talking to the parents of her regular students taking computer classes.  This was a whole life class and she was afraid she'd say something to make them doubt their decision to have him here.  

The extra leaf for the dining room table was in and the chairs that had been in various bedrooms were collected so that seven people could eat at the table.  The smell of lasagna hit Christy as she came up the stairs to see the parents and Erik sitting at the dining table while Jessi and Jon were cooking.  Where was Annie?

A glance into the living room showed Wolf laying in front of the coffee table, but no Annie.

"Hi, you must be Christy."  The Hispanic man smiled at her from his seat at the table.  "I'm Marcus, Erik's dad."

"Nice to meet you finally."  Christy smiled and went into the dining room for the introductions.  He actually wanted to shake hands, so she did.  She wasn't normally a hand shaker.

"This is my wife Sarah."  He indicated the brunette next to him.  She was smiling pleasantly as well.  "We are so grateful for your help with Erik."

Sarah spoke up.  "He says you already have helped him with his shields."

"Well, shields are something that need to be practiced."  Christy was just getting ready to quote bits and pieces of Emma's book to sound more knowledgeable in case they started asking questions.  "And giving his mind a break from all those people in your apartments seems to be helping."  She looked over at Erik.  It was awkward to talk about him like this with him here, but parents always seemed to do that.  "We like having him here."  She gave him a slight smile to acknowledge his obvious discomfort with being the topic of discussion.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour."  Jessi told them.

"Thanks Jessi."  Christy gave the girl a grateful look.  Christy was supposed to be home in time to make dinner tonight, but the bridge traffic was so bad that she got home an hour late.  She had no idea how Erik's parents beat her here.  They must have gotten across before the car accident happened.

She turned to her guest that obviously had a few questions.  "I'll be right back.  I have to check on something."  She smiled at them and headed down the hall to knock on Annie's door.  "Annie?"

Annie opened the door and Christy slid inside.  "What's up?"  She asked a quietly.

"I don't feel like visiting."  Annie looked a little depressed.  Christy just tilted her head and studied her for a moment.  She was just a little older than Erik, and her father had kicked her out.  These parents loved him and were checking to make sure this was a good home for him.  

"Okay."  Christy spoke gently.  "Dinner will be ready in half an hour.  Do I tell them you're studying?"

"I'll just take Wolf out for a walk."  Annie started to put her image inducer on.  "I just… I'm not comfortable."

"It's okay."  Christy smiled.  "If I could get out of this I would too, but I have to be the responsible adult.  They seem to think I'm in charge around here.  And some idiot gave them the impression I actually know what I'm doing."

Christy went back out to the firing squad and sat down while Annie got Wolf on a leash and left.  


	8. Chapter 8

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


  
  
Annie got back to the house just minutes before dinner and sat awkwardly at the dining table to eat with everyone else.  She could almost imagine she could sense Christy's discomfort with being the hostess and being obviously checked out as a suitable guardian.  Christy always made sure they all understood she wasn't in charge and didn't hand down rules, that they were all a team, and yet tonight she had to act like she was something she wasn't in a few ways.  

"So Christy."  Marcus spoke while sprinkling Parmesan cheese on his lasagna.  "You have a boyfriend or husband to help you with raising this pack of teenagers?" 

Annie felt her eyes drawn to Christy, waiting to see what she'd do.  Erik actually squirmed in his seat and Annie saw Christy's eyes catch that.  "No, they pretty much help me with things around here."

Marcus studied Christy for a moment and Annie's hand clenched under the table.  "You seeing anyone?  Surely a young woman like yourself has a boyfriend."

Christy blushed in her discomfort.  "No."  Annie was shocked that Christy wasn't just telling him.  He was being snoopy and Christy was just taking it.

"You really shouldn't…"

"Marcus, Leave the poor woman alone."  Sarah took the cheese out of his hand to sprinkle some over her own dinner.  "I'm sure Christy doesn't want a personal interrogation."

Dinner conversation was polite and rather uninteresting for a while.  "So, Christy, do you mind me asking what your mutation is?"  Sarah asked.  

Christy just put the fork that was heading for her mouth back down on her plate.  Erik finally spoke up, "Mom, you're getting a little too personal."

"What, I just want to know what makes her qualified to teach you."  Sarah's eyes went back to Christy, waiting for the answer.

Christy's voice was just a little more businesslike.  "I'm not a mutant, but I know of enough that if we need help I can get it.  I have connections with a telepath at another school, and she's been invaluable in helping with Erik's training."

"Oh."  Sarah just stared at Christy for a moment.  "I just thought…"

Christy gave her a tense smile.  "I know.  Every one of my students has asked about it at some point." 

"So how did you get involved in taking in mutants to train them?"  Marcus' attention was completely on Christy.  

Christy got a far away look in her eyes for a moment, and when she spoke her voice held a note of conviction that they all rarely heard from her.  "This world is completely messed up.  The fact that they treat people like…"  Christy just shook her head, and went quiet for a moment.  When she spoke again her voice was softer and less angry sounding.  It was obviously an effort for her.  Annie started to wonder why she'd never thought to ask this question.  She noticed everyone's eyes were on Christy at that moment.  "Mutants are special, and they don't deserve to be treated the way they are being treated just for being born different.  Its sick.  This society is sick to do the things they do."  Christy looked away and Annie swore she saw tears in Christy's eyes for a moment.  "I couldn't do nothing.  I may not have power, but I have information and I couldn't just do nothing.  These are MY students and they needed me."

A silence fell across the room and it was lasting far too long.  Annie didn't know what to say, but felt like she should say something.  God, her heart felt like it would explode from the…

"Erik, build up your shields.  Focus."  Christy was suddenly breaking the silence.  Annie looked up to see tears falling down Erik's cheeks.  She started to take deep breaths and attempted to calm down her own swirling emotions.  When she opened her eyes she saw Jessi and Jon's eyes were closed as they too tried to calm their emotions.  "Nice sturdy walls.  Raise them up.  They are strong, you can barely hear the hum of the world outside of them.  Nail it into place."  Christy's voice was soft and soothing.  Erik's parents alternated between watching their son and watching Christy.  After a moment Erik just nodded his head quietly.  Christy turned to Sarah.  "It's getting too emotional in here right now.  He's not up to that yet."

"I'm okay now."  Erik's voice was a little raspy.

After dinner Jessi and Jon left to go to the movies.  They didn't say it but Annie knew it was a date, because they didn't invite anyone else to come with them.  A subtle nod from Christy let Annie know it was all clear to make excuses and go hide in her room if she wanted.  She definitely wanted.  Seeing the love Erik's parents still had for him hurt.  Annie had a father that would probably turn her over to the F.O.H. if he knew where she was, and her mother who might have still loved her had died years ago.  She told them she was going to work on homework and left.  

********

After a visit with Erik and his parents where they talked about regular school and other mundane things, they asked Erik to leave them to talk to Christy.  That didn't sit well with her, since he'd have to go to his bedroom to give them privacy, but she didn't say anything.  She didn't like people treating her students like children without rights of their own, but these were his parents.  She realized she was being irrationally territorial.

Once he was downstairs Marcus spoke more seriously.  "We want to thank you for taking Erik in."  He clasped his hands in front of him and stared down at them.  His voice was quiet and emotional.  "He's our only child, and we tried, we did… but we didn't know how to help him."  Christy watched him shake his head and grit his teeth as he tried to compose himself.  He obviously loved Erik very much.  "When he'd project and we felt the pain that bombarded our boy all the time…"  It looked like he might actually cry.  His wife reached out to hold his hand.

"You did a lot for him."  Christy didn't need to be Empathic to see the guilt here.  "You still love him.  I can't say my other students have that.  My girls don't.  Erik knows you still love him, and that does more for him than you can ever realize."  Christy just stared down at Wolf for a moment while trying to collect her thoughts.  The dog was sitting in front of the fireplace staring at them.  

With a heavy sigh Christy started to speak again.  "I'm not sure what I can do will be enough either.  I promised him and I'll promise you that we will try our hardest to help him learn to understand his powers."  She looked up to stare into Sarah's eyes since Marcus was still trying to compose himself.  "But I did mention to him that he has other options.  He… he just needs to accept and he could have so much more than I can give him, but he needs to come to that conclusion on his own."

"What are you talking about?"  Sarah asked and her eyes seemed to be trying to read the answer on Christy's expression.

"He could work with a strong telepath to build his shields and understand his skills, but he's not ready to go yet."  Christy didn't want them trying to force him, but they did deserve to know.  "That's where the telepath I mentioned is.  She'd be so much better at helping Erik than I am."  Christy tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "but right now I think actually feeling safe and cared for is more important for him than trying to convince him that moving out of state to work with her will help him with his powers.  After we work through the fact that he felt someone die I'm planning to push harder for him to at least talk to her."

"Out of state?"  Marcus looked up.  "There isn't anyone closer?"

"She'd actually care about Erik.  If I even knew of someone else, I wouldn't have the kind of trust that I have in her.  She's the best at what she does."  Christy sighed.  "But I'm not going to push any of my students to leave."

"Who is it?"  Marcus didn't look too happy at the moment.

"You can understand how I can't tell other people she's a mutant or that she helps mutants.  It's not my right, but if Erik decides to work with her I'm sure you'll get all the information."

The moment of quiet wasn't too strained.  "How did you get to know so much?  Do you have mutants in your family?"

Christy just gave them a weak smile.  She had no clue if she did.  "I hear stories."

After some brief and less emotional chatting Marcus brought something else up.  "I heard that the kids here pay rent."

"Only what they can afford."  Christy knew these people weren't well off and didn't want them feeling embarrassed about it.  "I don't encourage them to work more than twenty hours a week.  School has to come first in this house."

"You aren't wealthy.  We all know teachers don't make much."  Marcus' skin was just a little redder.  "If you need money."

"I don't, but Erik might.  I can't afford clothes or other things they need."  Christy decided to be honest about the money situation here.  "I make enough to cover the bills and most of the groceries.  I find adding one person to the house doesn't really cost that much with regular bills, but things like clothes and such are just beyond what I can do."  She paused while wondering how honest she could be with them.  "We sometimes take classes in things that are useful to know, like CPR and those cost money.  That is where I put the rent money I collect from the others.  I use that money to help in training, or whatever is left of that money after groceries."

"I could never do what you're doing."  Marcus gave her a look that clearly conveyed his appreciation and respect.

"It's not entirely unselfish."  Christy gave him a small grin.  She wasn't comfortable with the praise.  "They give me something to live for and living alone was starting to really get to me."

When they went downstairs to visit some more with Erik.  Christy took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment.  

She knocked on Annie's door.  "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

When Christy stepped in she saw that Annie was actually studying.  She moved to sit on Annie's bed and smiled at her.  "I was thinking I'd like to go to the bookstore.  I need to pick up a few things.  It's still open.  I was going to ask you and Erik if you want to come?"  Christy knew Annie liked to read, so it was a safe bet the girl was coming with her.  

********

Annie was surprised that Erik decided to join them, but his talk about the latest CD he was hoping was there made it clear he was only after music.  He wasn't a big reader usually.  The Borders' Bookstore had someone playing music downstairs and was unbelievably busy for a Friday night.

"I didn't know it would be so busy."  Christy moved closer to Annie and Erik.  Her voice got quieter as she addressed him.  "Are you going to be okay here?"

********

Rahne waited until she couldn't hear Christy's car in the distance and then shifted just enough to open the back door and slip out.  She'd hidden her cell phone outside in the bushes and this might be the best chance she had to call in and report on what she was doing.  The tall fences made the backyard private so she didn't worry too much about shifting forms enough to dial and talk, but she carried the phone with her as she went back inside.  She kept alert in case either Jon's truck or Christy's car returned.

Once he answered Rahne started to talk.  "Professor, I dinnae know what to make of her.  I'm in the house as their new… pet."  Rahne grimaced a little.  

"Is it safe?"  The Professor sounded concerned.

"They dinnae suspect me."  Rahne stretched and moved to the fridge to see about eating something other than dog food.  In a house full of teenagers they'd never notice some food missing.  "She's having them train each other, and using guns is something they cover."

"What about the other children?"

"She's willing to let them have sex in the house.  She even talks about giving the strong boy advice on it."  That hadn't sat well with her at all.  Sex wasn't something that she should let kids have under her own roof.  The professor hadn't allowed that kind of behavior.  Her skin was blushing as she told him that, but it was the most clear indication that this woman shouldn't be around this kids she could find, other than saying she was a lesbian and the professor wouldn't care for that kind of prejudice.

"Okay."  The Professor sighed.  "The team is coming Monday.  Thanks for keeping an eye on things."

"They are putting out flyers to find… my family.  They think I'm a stray dog."

"Well, I'll arrange to have someone claim you then."  The humor in the Professor's voice made Rahne smile.  He became more serious as Rahne started to give a full report on what she'd seen and sensed.  She did it quickly so that she would hopefully have time to eat.

********

Erik followed Annie and Christy out of the busy bookstore and sighed in relief as some of the minds fell out of touch with his own.  His shields just muted others emotions down now, they didn't block them out entirely.  He really envied Christy's shields.  If he had something like that he could block out absolutely everything no matter how strongly felt.

"Ice cream?"  Christy called back to him once he'd gotten in the car.  Like he'd say no to that.  "Okay, I feel like Baskin Robbins."

The sitting in a nearly deserted ice cream place eating with his friends was a nice feeling.  Erik smiled at them both, but then froze as a sudden burst of anger and fear hit him.  "Oh God."  He gasped out quietly.  It was a murderous anger like that man that had killed his neighbor.

"MUTANT!"  A voice yelled from outside the Baskin Robbins and Erik flinched as he turned around to see a group of thugs surrounding someone.  The one they were yelling at.

"They'll kill him."  He turned wide eyes to Christy and could see the woman's eyes grow cold with anger.

"No, they won't."  Christy stood up and stared at Erik and Annie for a moment.  It felt like she was sizing them up. "Annie, I know you don't have a license, but can you drive the car down the street to the Real Estate place?"

Erik felt his heart hammering.  He didn't catch the answer, but when Annie grabbed his hand he focused on her.  "Come.  We are getting you out of here."

"But they'll kill him."

"Christy will take care of it."  Annie looked pale and Erik made a conscious effort to not project onto her what he was getting from the men in the parking lot.

The anger and fear started to fade and when the car stopped it was gone.  Annie put the car in park and stared at him.  "I'll be right back."

"She didn't tell you to do that did she?"  Erik couldn't imagine Christy having Annie in a fight, but he couldn't see Christy in a fight either.  If he could go back to help without getting sucked into other peoples emotions he would run back with Annie.  Christy was alone again four angry men, and the mutant was so terrified that his power probably wasn't any help.  He stared at Annie as she ran across the street back towards the commotion.

Oh God he didn't want to feel anyone die again.  He didn't want to feel his friends die.  Still, Erik got out of the car and ran after Annie.  They were his friends, and he was going to do whatever he could to keep them safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


  
  


Christy took a few deep breaths as she watched the men circle an obvious mutant like sharks.  She just studied them in a detached way while she waited for her students to leave.  Her attention was split between the men and the car that was obviously being driven by an inexperienced driver out of the parking lot.  She'd have to teach those two how to drive.  Should have thought of that sooner, just because they don't have cars doesn't mean they don't need that skill.

She'd gotten pretty good at locking her emotions away.  That thought crossed her mind briefly as she started to walk towards the men.  This was a fight she couldn't win.  She had no weapons, and didn't know how to fight in the open like this.  Christy was more of an ambush girl.  Still she walked towards them trying to convey a sense of confidence that she didn't really have.  At least it was late enough that there weren't any other people in the parking lot.

"You guys just go around attacking mutants?  Do you even check to see what their powers are?"  Christy's voice was strong as she moved to lean against the light post as if she had nothing to worry about.  

"What's it to you bitch?!"  On particularly clever man sneered at her, Christy's slow grin seemed to unnerve him a little.

"It's just that going up against a mutant with unknown powers is dangerous.  You could get lucky and find one without much fight, but then you could stumble across someone like Magneto or worse."  Christy watched as the men started to size her up.  "Looks are very deceiving when dealing with mutants.  You can't just look at one and tell if they are strong, or can fight."  Her eyes caught the mutant in the middle of their circle and tried to communicate that he should run when the chance came.  It didn't look like she needed to say it.  He was desperately looking for his chance.  That thin furry man's fear was easily visible.  He was one without much fight.  They'd picked a victim well.

When one large man stepped towards her breaking the circle around the mutant it still wasn't enough for the furry guy to run.  Christy just sighed.  She'd run into this mess because her students wouldn't be able to deal with walking away.  She used to be able to make the hard decisions, and the right one would have been to call help and get her kids out of here.  Rushing to play hero by herself wasn't the clever thing to do.  Still she allowed nothing but mild irritation to show on her face and she didn't shift or move.  She needed to appear unthreatened.  Annie and Erik would have been horrified if they'd left this furry man to die or get beaten.  They'd read the articles of anti mutant abuse and knew very well what these bigots could do.  If they read about this in tomorrows paper and the mutant was hurt they'd blame themselves.  So Christy shifted her head to just stare in the eyes of the man in front of her.  "Now you don't know anything about me.  Here's where you make your decision, you try and decide if I'm a pushover or if I have some real power."  Her voice became a mock whisper, "I'll give you a hint.  I've killed more humans than you know personally.  I've hunted them like game, and unlike the stories they don't taste like chicken."  Her eyes held madness as she stared at the would be thugs.  Going up against an insane enemy was more terrifying, because they were so hard to predict.  She could see they were intimidated by the madness in her eyes and the strange sing song words of death.  A small part of her mind noticed the furry guy running away, but these guys didn't even take notice of that.  She was the center of their attention now.

"The crazy bitch is bluffing."  A man standing further away called out loudly, but he wasn't moving forward to call her on it.  She just smiled a little wider.

The first man to face her stepped closer with obvious menace.  "You don't look so tough."

"I told you that looks can be deceiving."  Christy's focus faded a little as she tried to watch all four men for sudden movements.  It was going to happen.  "You know even the biggest man will cry for his mama when he's dying.  I've seen it so many times."  She actually sounded bored.

The man's arm raised and Christy watched the punch being aimed at her head while trying to move out of the way of it.  She wasn't entirely successful and the pain of the contact with her cheek flaired.  Her head shook a little to deal with the shock of contact.  Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man that had hit her.

Death is inevitable, but it is how we live that determines whether we go to heaven or hell.  Death is inevitable, but it is how we fight to survive that shows we are strong of will.  Death is inevitable, but we shall LIVE every last day of our lives.  We shall live for all the good that living is, and we shall glut ourselves on that before the body dies.  Christy could actually hear those old words as she faced yet another battle.  

He looked smug, like being able to punch her had proved something.  She gave him a smile and it seemed to cool his celebration.  "Oh, little boy thinks he can play in the big leagues.  So sad."  

"Christy!"  Annie's scream distracted Christy and she turned her head to see Annie running towards her with Erik stumbling unsteadily after her.  Dammit!  They were supposed to be safe, away, not able to see this.  One second after that Christy realized why Annie had yelled.  The man lunged forward and Christy watched as the switchblade dug into her flesh with wide eyes.  Her arm shot out and she managed to hit him in the side of the head knocking him off balance, but the knife still was embedded between her ribs.

There was no blood.  Christy just stared down at the knife in shock.  No blood.  She grabbed it with one hand and pulled it out.  Somehow it hurt more on the way out than on the way in.  She dropped it to the ground and stared at the men around her, watching the fear start to really take bloom in them, and the familiar sparkling of their eyes let Christy know that Erik was helping her.  He was amplifying the fear.  She took a few menacing steps towards them and they ran.

"Oh God… Oh God, Christy are you okay?"  Annie sounded ready to cry when she got closer.  Christy just turned a little and glanced down at her shirt.  Still no blood.  "Where did he stab you?  I can take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine.  He missed."  Christy sounded distracted, but didn't let herself worry about that.  "Lets get out of here."  She didn't like how she felt at that moment.  She'd suspected something was wrong for months now, but to not even bleed when stabbed was very not normal, and the pain was fading quickly.  She gritted her teeth and worked to cover up the damage while bending down to pick up the knife.  While they walked to the car quickly and quietly she toyed with it in her pocket.  Annie and Erik were told to stay with the car.  She was going to have to say something about that, but right now she wanted to get home and check out her wound in the mirror.

********

Annie's heart was still pounding as she sat in the passenger's seat staring at Christy.  The woman looked a little pale, but basically fine.  Christy was very focused on the road and wasn't talking.

Annie had seen the knife and could have sworn that Christy had been stabbed.  It was the most scared Annie had ever been when she watched Christy bend forward when he hit her.  She thought it was the knife.  Why would he just punch her with the hand holding the knife?  It just didn't make sense.

Erik had managed to fill them with fear and they left, but if they hadn't Annie was ready to fight.  Christy should never have gotten hurt.

Once they were in the house Christy disappeared to go to the bathroom, and didn't come out.

********

The stab wound had been gone when she'd gotten home and after just staring at where she knew it should be she'd moved on to other investigations.  She was naked in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to remember when the last time she'd cut her nails or her hair had been.  Her streaks of hair color would normally be grown out quite a bit after a year, but when she wasn't seeing that.  She hadn't cut her hair in a year and it was still the same length it had been before.  She held up her hands and stared at her nails.  They used to grow so fast that she'd always have to cut them so that they didn't mess up her typing.  She didn't even know where the nail clippers were in this house.  She'd never looked for them.

She'd been so busy trying to build a life here that she hadn't paid attention to things like that for the first few months here, but lately she'd noticed.  After they'd told her about this shield she supposedly had she'd started to wonder.  

Her clothes were piled on the hamper.  She'd have to find some way to dump that shirt without the kids finding out about it.  There was a tear where the knife had cut through it.  If it weren't for that Christy would start thinking she'd imagined it, but then she'd seen stranger things.  She fished out the knife from her pants pocket and stared at it a moment before hitting the button to release the blade.  It didn't have any blood on it either.

She nibbled on her bottom lip a moment before moving the sharp edge of the knife to the tip of a finger.  She pushed until it hurt and pulled back.  A bead of red started to grow on her fingertip.  Blood.

The knock on the bathroom door startled her into almost dropping the knife.  "Christy are you okay?"  Annie's obvious worry made Christy realize she'd been in the bathroom too long.

"I'm fine."  She answered while hunting down an old band-aid to put on the finger.  She had blood.  It just didn't make sense that a small cut would bleed, but that stab hadn't.  "I'll be upstairs in a minute."

When she got up there she could see the entire household was sitting around the dining room table for an impromptu meeting.  She just stared at them while standing on the stairs.  Annie and Erik had run into danger when she'd told them to leave.  It could have gone badly for the teens, and suddenly she felt like she was in charge.  It was a bad feeling.  She felt frustrated that she couldn't protect them, and she couldn't teach them enough to protect themselves.  They'd gotten lucky, that is the only reason Annie and Erik were okay.

She walked past Wolf and sat down quietly at the table.  "When I give one of my rare orders, I'd appreciate it if you listened."  Her voice held some of her anger, but she was trying to hold back.  She could see Annie was stunned that she was scolding her, but she could have lost that girl tonight.  "Tonight I told you both to get away from the scene and to stay with the car.  You just moved the car and both came back.  What good did that do?  Were we trying to protect the car?" 

Annie's face was reddening, "You were alone!  I couldn't just…"

Christy clenched her fists as her voice rose.  "I told you to get to safety!  Do you think these are the first thugs to ever try to kill me?!  No, they weren't.  Dammit, I don't want to ever see you blindly running into danger like that again.  You weren't prepared, you had no plan…"  Her eyes moved to Erik and narrowed.  "And you… I just spent the evening reassuring your parents that I could keep you safe!  God Dammit!"  She ran a shaky hand through her hair as tears started down her own cheeks.  Her voice shook.  "This house may be a democracy, but if something like that comes up again… I am the leader, and you will listen to me.  I've buried enough people."

"But there were so many of them, you couldn't…"  Annie's voice was full of tears.

"I could."  Christy turned to stare at her second in charge.  Annie and Erik had come back for her it was that simple.  They did it because they cared.  Some of the anger drained from her.  "I love you guys."  As soon as she said it she realized that she never had before.  "You are my family, and I love you all but if you want to be heroes, I'm not the right teacher for you."  She slumped a little in the chair.  "Being a hero is not codenames and glamour.  It's not swooping in to save the day and riding off in the sunset.  People die, people get hurt, and people don't show gratitude and sing your praises.  If you want that thankless job, you need more than I can give you."  Christy rested her face in her hands.

Christy took a deep breath when she realized she was saying too much.  The others were all quiet.  "I'm just trying to teach you enough to protect yourselves and each other, but in the end with what we learn, you are better running from a fight."  She went quiet.  She'd been taking care of them, but maybe that wasn't what she should have been doing.  

"Nothing happened to anyone."  Jessi interrupted quietly.  

"No, something did happen."  Christy looked up at the girl.  "I woke up."  She moved her gaze to the two youngest at the table.  "Annie, Erik, I understand why you came back.  I'm sorry I'm snapping at you."  She could see Annie's tears and it hurt.  Her voice got softer.  "I appreciate that you guys care enough to watch my back, but… I…"  Christy just stared at them and searched for the words she wanted to say.  She'd run out of them.

"You ran into that fight alone." Erik pointed out.

"And I was wrong."  Christy stared at him.  "It was stupid of me, but I didn't want you following me in."  

After a moment of silence Christy spoke.  She'd laid into them with her fear, and that wasn't right.  "Maybe I should have slept on this before talking."  She ran her hand through her hair again in her frustration.  Everything she was doing tonight was wrong.  She felt it all as soon as she did it.

********

The small airport was just a few miles from their destination.  Jean stepped out after the rest of the team and just glanced around.  It was a beautiful wooded area, and during the daylight it would probably be breathtaking.

"Well, at least this van should be large enough."  Scott moved closer to take the bag from her hands and gave her a soft smile.  He then piled her belongings in the back of the van along with the others.  His voice got a little louder so that the slightly scattered group would hear him.  "The Professor gave us the directions to the school.  We can get a couple hours sleep before checking it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  


"Wolfsbane has been in the house for a few days."  Scott started to brief them while they all sat around his and Jean's hotel room.  Emma was sitting on the chair by the drapes looking completely bored in the discussion.  It irritated him a bit, but he knew that she was paying attention, which was more than Logan did sometimes.  Logan was leaning against the wall near the bathroom fidgeting a little.  He needed a smoking break, Scott could tell, but he wasn't going to cater to Logan's bad habits.  "Christy Taylor has four young mutants living with her."  Emma sat up just a hint straighter at that.  Scott moved to sit in the vacant chair so that he could see his entire team.  Hank and Jean were seated on the bed paying close attention.  "The Empath she called about is Erik Rodriguez.  His parents agreed to let Christy take him when a neighbor in their apartment was killed and the boy felt it.  Unlike with the other house we saw, Christy has had Erik's parents visit.  Those are the only parents that Wolfsbane has seen around."  Scott gave Jean a glance as he noticed her fist clench.  She'd been young when she'd felt her friend die and it had nearly destroyed her.  This case was close to home.  "Erik is working several hours a day when the others are in classes trying to turn the book Emma sent them into a class so that they can all learn about mental shields.  He's almost seventeen.  Wolfsbane is limited in her ability to look around since there is almost always someone home, but with Erik staying at the house with her we have him under surveillance."

"Jessica Stanley is the daughter of a local F.O.H. leader."  Scott watched Logan fidget some more before continuing.  "Christy took her in before her father ever found out she was a mutant.  That girl has some sort of forcefield power that Wolfsbane has seen her practice using defensively and offensively.  Jessica takes classes in the morning and works in the afternoon at a local video store."  

"Jessica is also apparently dating Jon Redding, another boy that lives there.  Jon has enhanced strength and agility and is the son of a well off contractor in the area.  He works part time for his fathers business while going to school.  He still has contact with his family."  The other house had runaways with no other family connections, and it made them cling to the created family of the house all the more.  It was disgusting that someone was doing that to kids, but that way of going about it made sense.  Christy either wasn't very good at what she was doing or wasn't the enemy.

"Annie Thompson is the first one to move in.  Wolfsbane thinks that aside from the girls green skin no one knows what she's capable of.  Annie is extremely loyal to Christy to the point that Wolfsbane is concerned about it.  I don't have any details about that though, but if this gets messy we should be aware of that."

"What do we know about this Christy Taylor?"  Emma spoke with more than just a hint of irritation.  Scott glanced over at the blonde woman and could see Emma was still angry about being tricked.

"She's human, but Wolfsbane's overheard Erik saying that her mental shields were impenetrable.  He called them Fort Knox."  Both telepaths were leaning towards Scott at that and giving him their full attention.

"She called me for help and she has shields like that?"  Emma sounded even more irritated.  Scott didn't have an answer for that so he didn't answer.

"Any idea how she knew about the school or me?"  Jean barely waited until Emma was done before asking that one.

"Her background check came up with nothing out of the ordinary."  Scott glanced over at his wife.  "The Professor searched pretty deeply and it came up clean.  I don't know where she's getting her information, but he also checked and she hasn't had any contact with us in the past."

"Yet she knew enough about the school and Jean to get what she wanted out of us."  Emma moved her glare off the redhead at that.

"She's just a teacher.  She's been teaching at that school for a few years."  Scott knew the background they'd found just didn't seem to fit.  "But we should remain cautious until we know what's going on."

They talked for another half hour and then the rest of the team left for their own rooms, or in Logan's case out to smoke.  While he was getting ready for bed Jean leaned against the bathroom doorway.  "Humans don't have Fort Knox shields.  I've seen some natural shields before, but they weren't anything I'd call Fort Knox.  If Erik is right about that something is definitely going on."

********

Scott parked the car and the others got out.  They all had their jobs.  He watched the group split up to be less conspicuous and just shook his head at Emma's outfit.  Sure it wasn't the normal, very revealing one, but it was still all white.  She'd never blend in on the campus.  They'd agreed that neither Jean nor Emma were going to check out Ms. Taylor right away.  They didn't want to tip their hand too early.  Emma was going to break that order before they were done here, and Scott knew it.  He sighed as she slipped around a corner out of sight.  That woman didn't like the idea of someone that she couldn't read, and was bound to check out the shields they'd heard about.

Scott walked through the parking lot while quickly looking for the Honda Civic.  He slowly glanced around and was relieved when no one seemed to notice him.  The car was parked next to a large bush and he double checked the license plate to make sure it matched the information he'd been given.  One more glance around showed that the parking lot had emptied out of students, leaving no witnesses.

The black Civic was covered in a thin layer of pollen and he noticed a bumper sticker taped to the inside of the rear window.  It read, "Cover me, I'm changing lanes."  The driver must not have wanted to have it permanently a part of her car.

Scott moved to the side of the car and made sure he couldn't see any evidence of an alarm before sliding the metal down into the door and jiggling it until the door unlocked.  He then quickly got into the car as if it were his own and started to look around.  There was a pile of coats in the backseat, obviously not all hers.  They had to belong to the others in the house.  In the pocket behind the passenger seat there were two large flashlights, and behind the drivers seat was a small first aid kit.

The car was actually not cluttered at all.  Scott opened the glove box and started to quickly go through the papers there, while pushing the sunglasses out of the way.  He noticed a small screwdriver set in the compartment, but there wasn't anything in there of any real interest.  He put the papers back and rearranged things to look like they had when he'd opened it.

In the car door he found the receipt being used as a gum wrapper.  He pulled it carefully apart and glanced at the amount of ammunition she'd bought.  It wasn't really a lot, but still the idea that she had a gun and apparently used it made him uneasy.  Other than this small piece of information the car held little to tell him what she was up to.  He stared at the address on the receipt and committed it to memory.  He would have to check out the place and see if he could find out how often she went there, and if she'd bought anything else that they should know about.

He stared at the college tassel on her rearview window.  It was four years old.  Not really useful information.  The background check had told them that much about her.  

On paper this woman looked like a model citizen with no record.  He glanced at the receipt one more time before putting it back where it had been stashed in the garbage.  But there were some things that weren't adding up.  He was beginning to wonder how much she'd just been able to hide.

********

Christy was filling up her glass with water in the break room when she heard the man asking specific questions about the program that were confusing the new office assistant.  When she came out she glanced at the rugged looking man.  He wasn't tall, but he was definitely compensating for that with muscle.

"Hi, can I help you?"  Christy smiled and noticed Debra sigh a little in relief.  She was too flustered with not knowing the answers to questions.

His voice was a bit gravelly.  "I have a boy I was thinking of enrolling here, but I have some questions."  He smiled at her.  

"Well, come on back to my office."  Christy started to walk him there.  Really if the boy wanted to go to school here he should be involved in this.  Christy didn't like parents making all the decisions about school like this.  If this guys kid didn't care enough to come find out himself he'd probably be dropping out in just a couple weeks anyhow.

They talked about the basics for a while.  Christy talked about the classes and the school and he occasionally asked a question.  Suddenly his eyes seemed to stare right into Christy's soul and his voice was very serious.  "He's a mutant.  Is that gonna be a problem?"  It almost sounded like a threat and Christy sat back in her chair shocked.  No one just admitted something like that to a stranger.  It was too dangerous.

"Just one minute."  Christy spoke a little quietly and moved to close her office door.  She'd never talked about mutants at the office and while she liked all her co-workers, she had no idea if they were trustworthy in this.  When she sat back down her normal friendly smile was gone and she was all seriousness.  He was just watching her and waiting for an answer.  "You obviously care about him, so I'm gonna tell you something important.  You don't know me, and you shouldn't out your son to anyone you don't know.  This world is too dangerous."  She gritted her teeth and couldn't get the image of her kids and what could happen to them if someone had done this to them.  When he still just watched her, like he was studying her, she continued.  "There is no problem with having mutants in our program.  We should probably make me his advisor, because I don't know how the others feel about it, but if he's interested he's welcome."  She started to think about the boy in question not being there.  "Is he an obvious mutant?"  That would explain his not coming here himself.  "Because there are devices that help to disguise that."

"Do you have other mutants in this program?"  He asked and Christy felt her heart beat a little faster.  Was this a trick?

"Probably, but not that I know of."  Christy tried to seem unconcerned.  "You can't always tell."

"Yeah."  He agreed after a moment.  It didn't take long after that to get him out of the office, and Christy shut the door behind him and just sat at her desk quietly.  

"Please God don't let this be a trick." she prayed quietly.  She rarely ever called out for help, only when she was truly helpless.  She was suddenly very scared that the F.O.H. had decided to hunt at the school, and if they had she'd just admitted to having mutant sympathies.  She rubbed her temple at the headache starting to form and took a sip of the water she'd gone out of her safe little office to get.

********

Logan left the office and started to smoke as soon as he was far enough away from the building.  Christy was tense, but then the conversation would be a tense one for anyone.  He reached up to his communicator.  "One Eye, I planted the bug.  It working?"

"Yeah, works fine."  Cyclops answered.  "We've got all the students covered, but since she'll recognize you now you should switch with Beast."

"Got it."  Logan started towards where Cyclops said Beast was.  He couldn't get over the fact that there was just something off about Christy's scent.  It just wasn't strong enough, and seemed to fade out when she got nervous.  He'd never run into something like that.  Normally his attempt to rattle someone would increase their scent.

********

The weather wasn't nice enough to sit outside, so Annie was studying in the library.  She still had an hour before Jessi was out of class and could take her home.  That was another good thing about having the others in the house.  Annie didn't have to stay all day on Mondays anymore.

When she felt like someone was staring at her Annie turned around and glanced at the other people.  A pretty woman with long red hair caught her eye for a moment, but the woman was busy looking at her PDA.  Annie started to wonder if Christy would like one of those palm computers.  The teenagers eyes casually look at the red head again.  She was really pretty.  After tearing her eyes away from the woman Annie felt a little like she'd betrayed Christy for even looking at another woman, even though the woman didn't even seem to notice her like that.  Annie sighed and pulled out her paper so she could work on her homework.

It was so hard to live in that house so close to Christy and not do or say something really stupid.  Annie didn't want to risk anything, she needed to be there and needed to be near Christy, but she wanted so much more.  She wanted Christy to teach her about making love.  She wanted to kiss her.  God, she wouldn't mind just being able to cuddle up with her and watch T.V. just the two of them.

Annie wasn't making a lot of progress with her homework.

********

Jean just managed to not blush at the teenager's mental fantasies.  So that's what Christy Taylor looked like.  It didn't look like Annie had ever really been with the woman, her mind skittered away from anything specific so much that she'd probably never seen the woman nude, and she'd certainly never made love to her.

This level of devotion was a little alarming though.  Jean had a few students that had crushes on her, but nothing this intense.  Jean pushed a little further into Annie's mind just to verify that Christy hadn't been leading this girl on.  If she had Jean would definitely have more than words for the woman.

Annie held many fond memories, but nothing that Jean could definitely say was Christy stepping over the line.  Annie's dedication and devotion reminded Jean of Scott, and stemmed from the same place Scott's did.  Christy had taken Annie in when the girl had no where to go, and in doing that had become Annie's world.

~ Emma, how are you doing?~ Jean called out mentally to the blonde keeping an eye on the other girl.

~Other than the chill in the air, I'm fine.~  Emma's mental voice was a bit irritated.  Jean knew the woman hated that she'd been duped, and if Christy was truly an innocent in this she felt bad for her.  Emma wasn't going to be pleasant when they finally confronted the woman.  ~Did you find anything interesting?~

~Just a huge case of hero worship mixed in with a large helping of lust.~  Jean answered while pretending to flip through a magazine.  She didn't need the portable mutant locator anymore since she'd identified the girl.  

~Well, things get more and more interesting at that house all the time don't they?~ Emma's sarcasm traveled easily, and Jean had to agree.

********

Once the conversation with Jean was over Emma focused her attention on the girl she was trailing.  Jessi was sitting in her U.S. History class, but her mind wasn't on the lecture of the Civil War.  Jessi was thinking about her boyfriend.  Emma didn't care for listening in on the adolescent crushes and childish dreams of the future, so she gave the girl a push to think about things that Emma was more interested in.  Namely Christy Taylor.

Jessica's feelings for Christy seemed to be complex, but nothing like the romantic or lustfilled thoughts Jean had mentioned the other girl had.  Jessica looked at Christy like a mother and an older sister, as well as a friend.  Jessica's family life had been a mess and she'd easily and eagerly accepted her place in a more nurturing family that they'd created together.  This was much like the kids that Emma and the others had rescued in Florida last week.

The girl that was currently not hearing a word of the lecture looked up to Christy and did her best to not be a disappointment.  Jessica felt bad that she couldn't contribute more to the household, and wished she could find a job that paid enough that she could actually pay her share of the rent.  Her guilt over that made her more than eager to do more than her share of chores around the house, and she played taxi for the others as much as she could so that Christy wouldn't have to.

One interesting fact was that Jessica felt a little uncomfortable with Christy's sexual orientation, but forced herself to ignore it or joke about it.  The girl seemed more concerned that Christy would find a lover and abandon them than anything else.  Jessica's mother had left her family to be with a man she'd worked with, and left the girl to be raised by her father.  Emma was starting to think she could spend a lot of time in this girls mind and still find interesting little facts.

The big fact was that Jessica would obviously leap into danger to protect Christy and the others.  Christy inspired some real loyalty in the girls of her house.  Emma wanted to check out the boys and see if the same held for them.

********

Christy forced herself to calm down and opened her office door again with a sense of resignation.  There was a chance that it wasn't a trap, and if that were true she did the right thing.  If it were a trap she would just need to warn the others so that they could keep an eye out around the house.

Her class started soon so she started across the campus with her notes.  Jon, Annie and Jessi were talking in the middle of the path and waved to her as she went past.  As she did that she noticed the woman in all white watching them from near the Library doors.  Her hair was so blonde it was almost white as well.  

"Ms. Taylor?"  One of her students started to walk along side her tearing Christy's eyes away from the blonde.  There was just something about that woman that grabbed Christy's attention, something she wasn't able to pin down.  "I didn't have time to type my homework.  Should I turn it in anyhow?"

Christy didn't notice the large man walk past her as she took a breath to keep from snapping at the boy that always sought for extensions on anything she asked him to do for class.  Her head hurt and she just wasn't in her most diplomatic mood, so she held her tongue as best she could.

********

~I'm staying I want to see more of this woman~ Emma sent to Scott as she started to follow.

~Are you able to read her?~  He asked and Emma's eyes just narrowed.  She wasn't able to yet, but she'd break those shields.

~She's unreadable~ Jean's telepathic voice cut in.  ~I'm going with Emma to check her out.  You guys can go have lunch.~

Emma just sighed.  Jean wouldn't approve of the plan to just slam into that woman's shields until they collapsed under the strain.  Still, having another telepath around might make it possible to get in and see what those shields were hiding.  Jean moved a little more quickly to fall into step beside Emma as they followed Christy Taylor to her classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


  
  


Christy rubbed her temples with a grimace and glanced around the room at the groups of students working on their in class assignment.  It felt like a migraine, but she never had one before.  Her brother was the one with migraines.  She grimaced again at that thought.  He had been the one with migraines.

"I'm gonna step out for a minute."  Christy told the girls sitting closest to the door so that if anyone asked someone would know.

Her face was pale and drawn in pain as she closed the classroom door behind her.  She took a few deep breaths and tried to not throw up.  Two women were sitting in the chairs in the hall and they stared at her for a while, but Christy didn't notice them.  The headache started to ease.

"There aren't enough drugs in the world to fix this."  Christy muttered to herself.  If this is what her brother had felt she regretted not taking this seriously.  "But I wouldn't mind trying."

She was leaning against the wall away from her talking students because listening to them had started to make her head throb more.

"Are you alright?"  A soft voice made Christy look up into concerned green eyes.

"I think I'm dying, but otherwise I'm fine."  Christy gave her a weak smile.  The attractive red head looked too concerned about that.  It forced Christy's pride back into action and she straightened up a bit.  "Just a headache.  I'll buy some aspirin or something after class."

"You don't look too good.  Maybe you should cancel class."  The red head gave Christy the impression that she was being studied.  Christy glanced over that woman's shoulder to see an equally stunning blonde staring at her with a bit of hostility.  It was the woman in white.  What was it about a blonde woman in all white that kept nagging at Christy?  There was something there she just wasn't getting.  The sharp jab in her head stopped her from staring at the blonde.  

Christy sighed.  "Thanks for your concern, but if I leave the monsters alone much longer they'll stop working." 

Christy glanced at her watch.  She still had twenty minutes to go.  Twenty minutes seemed like eternity.  She opened the door to the louder conversations that had nothing to do with computers anymore.  Now if she could just not bite their heads off for the rest of the class all would be good.

********

Jean glanced in the window at the woman and felt a bit of guilt.  She'd been just as fascinated with Christy's shields as Emma had been and they had both made a game of trying to push their way past it.  It had started to budge just a little between the tag team approach but they hadn't been able to sense that they were hurting her.

Jean moved to sit beside Emma again.  "We should let her at least finish her class in peace."  Jean spoke quietly while giving Christy a hint of help by subtly encouraging the students to be more quiet.  

"That shield is beyond anything I've ever seen."  Emma glared at the classroom door. 

"Me neither."  Jean sighed.  

********

Christy's eyes widened as the realization that she'd seen a redhead outside her classroom with a blonde woman in all white.  It couldn't be.  She paid no attention to the shocked students that watched her stop lecturing in mid word and march to the classroom door without any explanation. 

She looked at where the women had been sitting and they weren't there anymore.  Had that been Emma and Jean?  Did she miss getting to talk to them?  Oh, Christy felt her disappointment as a physical blow as she realized that she really did think that was them.

Her head had been hurting too much or she would have made the connection sooner.  Head… damn, they did that to her.  Christy could hear her students shuffling about in their seats.  She didn't even look over at them.  "I think I'll let you all out early today."  She called into the classroom before turning around to see the happy faces beaming at her.  Yeah, well there was no way to make that lecture fun and she didn't like giving it any more than they liked hearing it.

She was impatient to get out of there and see if she could find those women on campus, but had to be forceful in getting rid of a few students that thought she'd dismissed class early so that they could talk to her one on one.

She'd walked across the entire campus looking for a glimpse of white clothes or red hair, but got nothing.  They had to have come because of the books and her call.

By the time Christy got to her office she began to doubt herself.  Other women wore white and there were other redheads.  Just because she saw them together didn't mean it was the telepaths.  She gritted her teeth and closed her office door behind her.  Her co-workers must think she's getting very anti-social this year.  

The phone startled her out of her blind staring at the ant crawling up her wall.  

"Christy?  I got a call about Wolf."  Erik didn't sound very happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry."  Christy spoke softly.  She could hear his disappointment easily.  She'd started to hope that the dog was staying with them too.  The kids loved her.

"He wants to pick her up tomorrow."  Erik spoke tightly.

"Did he say who he was?"

"Henry Mc… something."  After a moment of silence where Christy's stare returned to that poor ant that couldn't seem to find it's way out of the room Erik spoke again, "Christy you still there?"

"Was it McCoy?"  Christy swallowed, "Did he have a big vocabulary?"

"Yeah, he sounded like he'd eaten a dictionary."

Christy slumped down in her seat a bit.  So it was Jean and Emma she'd seen today.  The whole team must be here.  "Okay.  Well, I need to go."  She spoke softly and hung up.  "The X-men are here."  Her face felt pale.  "Oh my God, the X-men are here." She started to chuckle sounding like she'd lost a bit of her mind to her own ears.

"Wolf… Wolf… Wolfsbane."  The chuckles started again.  "I've been feeding Wolfsbane dog food."  She felt like a dam was breaking and she was surprised to find herself crying seconds later.  Her heart felt like it was being shredded and her throat hurt as she tried to keep her sobs quiet.  

Christy's mind was moving so quickly she could barely keep track of her thoughts.  These were her heroes.  She may have claimed to herself that she didn't seek them out because they couldn't help, but it was also that fear that they'd see what she'd done.  Also meeting the people that she'd used to encourage her and give her strength when she needed it would just make it that much more real that this place wasn't… What?  Real?  It was real.  Mutants existed and Christy lived with them, so why was meeting these mutants so hard?

Because she'd made them gods in her mind.  That's why it was so hard.  Christy sighed.  She'd made them gods, but they were just mortal and she didn't want to see that.  It was the same reason she hated watching awards shows, she had an idea of who the actresses were and didn't want to see she was wrong.  If these heroes hated her or thought nothing of her after everything she'd gone through it would hurt so badly.

Emma had glared at her.  Christy started to wipe away her tears.  That hurt now that she knew it really was her, but Jean had been nice.

********

Scott Summers sat in the back of the van waiting for the others to finish eating while he listened in to Christy's office.  He wasn't feeling very reassured by what he was hearing.  She'd figured out they were there, and the way she'd done it made it clear that this woman knew a hell of a lot about them.  She knew Hank was an X-men and she'd easily figured out Rhane was one of them.  Rhane wasn't as high profile as the others.  Most people didn't know about her.

Maybe they should get the werewolf out of the house sooner than tomorrow.  Her cover had been compromised.

The van door opened and the rest of the team came in.  Emma was carrying a bag for her lunch to go, and Jean had one too.  "Christy Taylor is far more than we realized."  Scott spoke from his place in the back with the equipment.  "She knows were are in town now."

Jean's eyes widened a little, "But she didn't look like she recognized me."

"It was Hank.  She knew his real name."  The teams eyes all widened a little at that.  "She's also figured out Wolfsbane's in the house."

"Is anyone else not thrilled that this teacher knows so damned much?!"  Logan growled.  Scott just nodded his agreement.

********

Erik was startled when he heard a car drive up.  He and Annie normally spent Monday afternoon alone in the house.  Seeing Christy's car drive up was a surprise.  Christy didn't even take the time to park it in the garage she just leapt out of her car and headed for the front door.

"Hey."  Christy called out once she was inside.  

"You're home early."  Erik spoke a little slowly while really wishing he could read the woman.  She looked anxious.  Christy barely paused as she walked down the hall to the girls room.  Erik turned his attention back to the T.V.  

********

Wolfsbane heard Christy and became a little more tense.  Her coming home in the middle of the day wasn't expected and changes in routine could mean something bad.  She'd heard that Beast had called and she was being pulled out tomorrow, but this reaction set her alarms off.  

Christy's scent was almost non-existent when she came in and sat on the bed beside Annie and Wolfsbane.  It was another thing that made the werewolf leery of the woman.  She wasn't human like the others thought.  Christy kept giving Wolfsbane an odd look and it made her tense up a bit more.  Christy wasn't looking at her like she was just a pet.  

"What are you doing home so early?"  Annie sounded concerned.

"Using a sick day."  Christy's voice softened when she talked to Annie.  Did she even realize that she only did that with this girl?  It made Wolfsbane concerned that Annie's crush wasn't just one sided.  "I had a headache, but I'm feeling a bit better now."

Annie's hand shot out so quickly to caress Christy's temple while she looked at her in concern.  Wolfsbane was laying close enough to the woman to feel the tension coil in her body for a moment before Christy forced herself to relax.  Annie's voice was softer and quieter, "I'll see if I have any aspirin."

"Thanks."  Christy answered more subdued while watching Annie walk into the bathroom.  

After some coddling from the teenager Christy got up and stared at Wolfsbane again.  "I'm taking Wolf for a walk.  We'll be back in long before dinner."

"Do you want me to come too?"  Annie gave Christy a small smile.

"Um, I kinda wanted to be alone."  Christy noticed the girls disappointment.  "Maybe Friday you and I could do something.  We haven't done anything just us two in a while."  Wolfsbane's eyes widened at how much that sounded like a date.  Oh, this was so wrong!

********

Christy almost grimaced after she'd invited Annie out on a Friday night.  That was a normal date night, and now knowing about Annie's feelings she was afraid that was how the girl was going to take it.  They used to do things just the two of them.  It was a way to let the girl know she was still special, because Christy could see she needed to feel that way.  Erik had his family and Jon and Jessi had each other.  Christy had no idea if she was doing the right thing, but she wasn't going to run away just because Annie had feelings for her.  They could handle this.  She could handle this. God she hoped that she could handle this.  

Christy felt funny about putting the leash on the mutant, but decided it was best to not tip her hand.  The X-men were going to have enough questions about how she knew things, she didn't need to add to them.  Rahne Sinclair was doing a very good job pretending to be a dog, but now that Christy knew she could tell the dog was far more intelligent and looked more alert than most.

Coming home like she did probably wasn't the wisest move she could have made.  At least Jean and Emma had given her an excuse.  Her head still hurt.  She would have been concerned with the telepaths obviously trying to shove their way into her head, but they obviously didn't succeed.  She couldn't imagine them calmly walking away if they'd seen her secrets.  She'd probably be in their custody now if they had.  So one blinding headache was a fair cost to know that she truly was safe in her own mind.  If they hadn't done that Christy might never have been able to relax around them.  Well she probably wouldn't be able to now either, but for different reasons.

Christy was back from her walk with Wolf in what seemed like no time at all.  She'd wished that she could have asked her questions, but didn't.  She just undid the leash when they got inside and let the woman in disguise do whatever she wanted.

Knowing who was visiting tomorrow there were things in the house that she'd prefer to hide, but if she hid anything Wolf would take notice of it.  Admitting to what she didn't want the X-men to know would just make it that more obvious.  The new shelf of sexual education materials in the office stayed, with all the glaringly obvious titles.  The binder about the X-men stayed as well.  At least it wasn't horribly obviously titled on the side.  She started to move about doing general cleaning and vacuuming.  That she could do without raising too much suspicion.

After dinner they all piled into her car and left Wolfsbane alone to go through their things.  Christy really didn't feel comfortable with that, but taking the 'dog' with them to the shop wouldn't be something she'd consider if she really were a dog.  

"What time did that guy say he was picking up Wolf?"  Christy asked as they pulled out onto the road.  She was going to be there for that even if she had to call in sick.

"After work, so around dinner time."  Erik answered while staring out the side window.  Christy just nodded at that.  Beast would probably have his image inducer on and the rest of the team would be nearby in case things got messy.  Christy really wanted to invite them all for dinner even if it dented her already stretched too far budget.  Wolverine and Beast might actually eat a lot, and that would cost, but aside from Christy's pounding heart and excitement at the prospect of meeting them, the kids could use more exposure to real adult mutants.  Role models.  How could she invite them in without giving away too much?

********

As soon as the others left Wolfsbane pulled out her phone from where she'd hidden it to make a call.  Something was more off about Christy than normal today and she wanted to check on what had happened when Scott's team checked out the school.  The kids had been too surprised that Christy took a sick day, so that headache wasn't a normal thing.

"Scott?"  She shifted enough to speak without having a bit of a growl in her words.  

"Are you alright?"  He sounded a bit concerned.  Rahne's eyebrows drew together.

"Sure, everything is fine here except that Christy is acting a little strange."

"How so?"

"She stares at me sometimes when she thinks I'm not looking and she insisted that I have some of their dinner rather than…"  She grimaced, "dog food."

"I don't know how, but she knows you're a mutant."  Scott said after a moment of silence.  Rahne's eyes widened a bit.  "She even knows your code name."

"Could she be some sort of precog?  A telepath?  I know she's not human, her scent is all wrong."  Her scent had to be a mutation too, because it was wrong for any living creature really.  Underneath her shampoos and other such things her own scent was barely there most of the time, and it sometimes disappeared all together.

"Wolverine mentioned her scent too."

Rahne sighed, "So she knows I'm here and she left me alone in the house."  She thought about the way Christy had mentioned when they'd be home almost as if talking to herself.  "It's an invitation to snoop around.  She doesn't think she has anything to hide."  Rahne's voice was a bit higher at that realization.

"Well, I say take advantage of it."  Scott sounded a little surprised as well.  "We will be by tomorrow night to get you out of there."

"Good."  Rahne nodded even though he couldn't see her.  She had other things to do.  She was visiting friends in the states and this side trip cut into that time.  Now that the other team was here she could believe that they'd deal with whatever Christy Taylor was up to.  The telepaths would be able to figure it out better than Rahne could.

********


	12. Chapter 12

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Christy sighed yet again while sitting in her office trying to concentrate enough to grade papers.  She had been working on trying to find a way to invite the X-men to dinner all night and all day, but it seemed impossible to do it without giving away the fact that she realized they were the X-men.

She grumbled sarcastically to herself.  "Gee, I know all sorts of things you probably wouldn't want anyone to know about you all… why not stay for dinner.  Really I'm not a homicidal maniac."  

She glared at the paper in front of her.  That boy still didn't learn to type his work.  In her current mood she just wrote that she wasn't grading anymore of these half done papers along with a failing grade.  If her half done excuses wouldn't be good enough for the X-men, and she knew they wouldn't be, he wasn't getting away with plain laziness.

"Emma's gonna try to drill another hole in my head."  Christy grimaced at the remembered pain from last time.  "I better get more aspirin."  She pulled out a post it and wrote the reminder down.  Her concentration was so shot from her lack of sleep and her nervousness that she wasn't going to trust herself to remember anything today.  It was also the reason that she'd resorted to talking to herself again.  She always did that when she was too distracted to follow her own thoughts without saying them.  "Thank God for small favors.  They'd really be worried if they could read me."  

The day at work was one of the longest in a while.  Christy noticed Annie look at her in concern a few times when she was having trouble following what her students were asking during class.  She'd apparently lost quite a few I.Q. points lately.

********

"Are you okay?"  Annie asked softly after they'd finished with the first class.  She'd waited quietly until they'd gotten to the privacy of Christy's office.  The woman was starting to worry Annie.  She'd only seen her this distracted and haunted looking at home before, and only rarely.  Christy never told her what was wrong then and Annie didn't expect she'd be getting any answers now either.  It was so frustrating to want to help and not be allowed to.

"I'm fine, just distracted."  Christy gave Annie a weak smile that didn't fool anyone.

Annie moved closer to Christy and couldn't seem to stop her hand from moving out to push some hair out of Christy's eyes.  Her voice was soft and tender.  "You know you can talk to me don't you?  If something's wrong… We're a team."  Annie almost stared at her traitorous hand as she pulled it away.  She'd creep Christy out if she didn't learn to keep her hands to herself.  She might as well have declared her undying love.  She was getting too damned obvious.

"I know."  Christy sighed heavily.  "But I'm fine, really."  Annie watched Christy glance around the room.  "I could use help with the grading.  I'm falling behind."

********

Christy had changed her clothes three times before she came up with the perfect casual, I had no idea you were dropping by, but don't I look good outfit.  She grimaced into the mirror while she inspected the black jeans, t-shirt, and cotton button up shirt over it.  She went through a lot of effort to look like she had no idea visitors would be here.  It was ridiculous.    

She went upstairs and sat on the couch watching whatever mind numbing show the others had on.  "What time did he say he'd be here?"  She couldn't keep from asking as she glanced at Wolfsbane.

Erik answered, even though part of Christy was hoping that Wolfsbane would.  "Any minute now."  He didn't sound too pleased about that.  Christy sighed.  She'd forgotten that the kids thought they were losing a pet in her excitement.  She glanced around at the disappointed faces on the couch.  Telling them the obvious, that Wolf had people that cared about her and wanted her back seemed inappropriate.  These weren't kids they all knew that.

Christy glared at the "dog" that had caused this pain for a moment, until she noticed that Wolf had noticed her hostility.  She then just turned to stare out the window just in time to see a van pull into her driveway.  Oh God.  Her eyes widened a little as she watched a blonde woman step out of the passenger seat and stare up at her for a moment.  The others were getting out of the car as well.

"Wow, that's a big group to pick up Wolf."  Erik spoke quietly and Christy could see his eyes sparkle for a moment before a slightly troubled look came to his face.  "I can't read them."

"They have shields."  Christy turned back to the window to watch Scott close the van door.  None of them approached the house yet.

"How do you know?"  Erik was watching the group start towards the house with her, while the other kids seemed to be staring a hole in Christy's back.  Christy grimaced as she realized how quickly her mouth said things without thinking today.

"Don't worry.  They aren't the bad guys."  Christy sighed and was about to get up to answer the door, but Annie had already beat her to it.  She sat back down and pulled Wolfsbane closer to her while petting the mutant like she was a real dog.  Wolfsbane was her only leverage to get the others inside.  She wasn't going to just walk Wolfsbane to the door and let her go.  The way the entire team came up to the door made Christy think they weren't just going to take werewolf and leave, but she still worried they would.

********

Annie opened the door feeling more than a bit nervous.  Christy obviously knew something she wasn't telling them, and she hated not knowing what was going on.  The group at the door didn't all fit on the stairs.  A man in red glasses and a woman wearing all white stood closest.  Annie glanced past them at a large man and… was that the redhead from the library.  Annie felt her nervousness increase.  What was she doing here?  The last man was a bit shorter, but could possibly be a bodybuilder.  "Hello?"  

"Hi."  The man with the glasses smiled.  "We're here for Wolfsbane."  It took Annie a moment to figure out that must be Wolf's full name.

"Oh, I'll… get her?"  Annie didn't know how to respond to that.  They can't have all come for the dog.

"No, invite them in."  Christy's voice called down.  "We could order pizza or something."  Annie didn't manage to hide her look of disbelief as her jaw dropped.  She glanced up towards the living room but couldn't see Christy from her place at the door.

"Um… come in?"  Annie opened the door wider.  They didn't seem at all surprised by the invitation.  The man in the glasses smiled comfortingly as he passed by her and headed up the stairs.  

********

Jean nodded hello to the group of teenagers in the livingroom looking at them all with obvious questions in their eyes.  She also noticed several searching glances being sent Christy's way.

Even without telepathy it was clear the woman was nervous.  She stood up and moved towards Scott with a hint of a smile that seemed too tense to be real.  "Hi.  I'm Christy Taylor."

Emma was standing next to the fireplace and her irritated comment made Jean want to roll her eyes.  "Why don't you tell everyone who we are, since you seem to know so much."  Christy recoiled a bit at that venom.

"Ah…"  Jean watched the woman get just a hint paler.  Christy turned to glance once at her students and it was clear that whatever her secret was… and right now it was very clear it was a secret, she hadn't let the kids in on it.  After another moment Christy seemed to gain a resolve.  Jean wished she could read the woman's mind, it was far more exact than trying to interpret her body language.  "Guys,"  Christy addressed her students, who looked just a bit suspicious at this point.  "These people are from that school in New York I mentioned."

"So your mutants too?"  Annie spoke softly and Jean turned to smile gently at the girl next to her.

"Surely you can be more specific than that Ms. Taylor."  Emma glared at her.

"Emma…"  Jean shook her head.  This wasn't necessary.  Clearly the woman wasn't planning to fight and the kids weren't prepared for a battle.  These weren't the people that the X-men were hunting.  They could do this a bit more civilly.

********

Christy felt like a deer caught in headlights with Emma's hostility clearly aimed at her.  "I… what did I do to piss you off?"  Her own irritation was fueled by her lack of sleep.  She could understand the X-men wanting to verify she wasn't doing something wrong, but this kind of anger just didn't fit.  They couldn't read her, could they?

"Christy?"  Annie's concerned voice drew her attention back to her students and she finally noticed how tense they were.  It had to be intimidating have a group of mutants they didn't know decend on their home like this.  They had no idea who these people were and Christy's argument with one of them wouldn't be taken well.  Her students loved her and would definitely take offense if Emma tried to take her down a few pegs in front of them.  That wouldn't really help with Christy's plan to get some of them to consider going to Xavier's school.

"It's okay.  They really are the good guys."  Christy forced her tense muscles to relax.  She could feel the X-men staring at her waiting for something.  Christy turned to Scott and sighed.  "So pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good."  Scott was glancing around at the students.  Christy's small grin was real at that.  They were going to stay.

A brief and tense discussion went into just figuring out what type of pizza's to order and how many.  Christy gave Annie a grateful smile when the girl took that all down on paper and went to call and get them delivered.

Christy looked around the dining room and living room now.  Her students had easily interpreted her look and spread out so that the New York visitors could sit and mingle.

********

Emma glanced around the home as she stood leaning against the wall.  Jean and Hank were talking to Erik in the Living room, while Scott and Logan were at the dining room table with Jon and Jessi.  Annie was moving about like a hostess and Christy held up another wall.  Emma still intended to talk to that woman about what all she knew.  Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the woman.

"Please, I forgot to buy more aspirin.  Can you stop that."  Christy glanced right at her shortly after Emma tried yet again to get past that shield.

Emma raised one eyebrow at the woman correctly guessing it was her doing that and glanced over towards Scott to see he'd noticed the exchange.

Annie gave Christy a speculative look and moved closer to her.  The glance she gave Emma said it all.  Annie would not tolerate anyone hurting Christy and was beginning to seriously dislike Emma.  This was one girl Emma could scan so she did.  Annie's feelings were very intense, like Jean had said.  The girl saw Emma as a threat in a few ways.  Emma looked through Annie's memories so quickly the girl barely had time to blink, and she would never realize Emma was doing it.  Second hand information wasn't good enough, but for now it would have to do.  The children here had heard Christy talk about the X-men and the school several times and always wondered how she could know so much since she claimed to not really know other mutants.  They were a bit suspicious about this sudden visit since Christy had been trying to sell a few of them on going to Xavier's school.  It didn't seem like the sort of thing Christy would do, sneak behind their backs to bring recruiters to their house and Annie felt a bit betrayed.  Interesting.

"Can we talk outside."  Christy interrupted and Emma looked up to see the woman glare at her briefly.  "The Pizza man should be by soon anyhow."

Emma brushed her mind briefly against Scott's to let him know where she was going before just walking past Christy towards the stairs.  She didn't bother answering the question.  

"Annie, it's okay.  Just visit with everyone."  Emma stood impatiently at the door and watched the exchange between Christy and Annie.  Annie wasn't looking like she wanted Christy to go.

"Um… the pizza…"

"I know.  Don't worry about it."  Christy answered and Emma found they had their own shorthand communication going on.  Emma slipped into Annie's mind to interpret what had been said.  It was about money.  That was a bit of a surprise.  Annie was fully aware that the pizza's they'd ordered, and they had ordered a lot since Hank and Logan tended to eat quite a bit, cost more than Christy could afford.  These students were living that close to the edge financially.  Emma was surprised but didn't let that show.  Annie was starting to wonder what item of Christy's the woman would sell next to take care of them.  Christy had sold quite a few of her belongings since Annie moved in.  

Emma stepped outside when Christy started down the stairs and crossed her arms in front of her as she waited for the woman.  Christy was obviously not like the slime that took in young mutants to use them, she was losing her own belongings and money in order to keep these children here.  That was pretty much the opposite of the people getting rich off of the children they took in.

Still something was very odd about Christy and Emma intended to find out what it was.

********

Christy closed the door behind her, fully aware of Annie's watchful stare.  She and Emma had been tense since the woman had snapped at her.  It was clear Emma was angry, and it probably had something to do with her inability to read Christy.  Emma hated that.  She didn't like people being able to keep secrets from her.

There was also something else Christy had to say.  She wished she didn't doubt Emma like this, but the woman might try to mentally manipulate Christy's students to encourage them to go to Xavier's and while Christy wanted the kids to consider it, she wanted it to really be their choice.  The other X-men were currently asking questions about the kids mutations, what training they've done and telling the kids about the school.  That was what Christy wanted, for her students to get that chance.  Keeping Emma out of the recruiting here was probably a very good idea, perhaps Scott's after he'd noticed Emma pissing the kids off immediately with her hostility.  Unfortunately that left Emma paired with Christy, when it was clear Emma didn't care for her.

"I don't want you using your powers to convince them to go."  Christy spoke as soon as they'd moved off to the driveway and out of sight of curious teenagers that might try peeking out the window.  "If anyone decides to go I might have Jean double check it really was their decision."  Christy watched the blonde's eyes narrow at her.

"You are pretty quick to make accusations."  Emma's voice was clipped and angry.

"You've been pounding against my shields since you got here.  Forgive me if my patience isn't that great.  I have a headache."  Christy snapped back.  Her head did hurt, but nothing like that migraine from the day before.  Apparently one telepath is not as strong as two, so Jean had been a part of that torture then.  "I asked you to lay off.  You aren't gonna be able to get in.  All you're doing it causing pain."

"I noticed you didn't say anything about that inside."  Emma tilted her head just a little as she studied Christy. 

"I want the kids to consider the school and if they knew what a bitch you were it might be a deal breaker."  Christy glared back.  Emma had continued with her probes after Christy had nicely asked her not to inside, but Annie and the kids would have been really upset and assumed Christy was under attack.  Dammit, all the things she liked about Emma weren't so endearing when they were right there.  Emma was vicious when in protect mode, and clearly that quality was now aimed at Christy.  "Why are you being…"  Christy shook her head.  Calling names wasn't really helpful.  "Why are you acting like this?  I thought… I mean, you helped me out.  I don't…"

"I helped you out because you lied.  I don't enjoy being played."

Christy's eyes went wider at that.  Her venom died down as she turned to face the woman fully.  "I… I did what I had to.  Erik was projecting nightmares all over the house and couldn't stand even going to the grocery store."  Christy glanced over at the van in her driveway.  She'd done what she used to do and took the easy way out.  She'd lied to get what she wanted, because it would have been difficult to deal with the questions, but the X-men came to her bringing their questions anyhow.  She hadn't lied much, just claiming to have lost Jean's number, but she could tell Bobby assumed that she knew a lot more than she really should and she'd let him.  Her voice got softer.  "I'm in over my head with him and I know it.  I panicked."  She didn't want to be angry at Emma, and this attitude of Emma's made a lot more sense now that she knew where it came from.  She wouldn't have lied to Emma like that, it was Bobby she'd played, but that backfired pissing off the one X-men that Christy liked best.

"That doesn't explain how you knew to call."  Emma tilted her hip just a bit with her arms crossed in front of her and Christy flashed back to images of this woman drawn as a comic.  This was a classic pose for her and Christy almost grinned at the absurdity of knowing that about someone from a comic book.  How could she tell these people that she wasn't from this world, and in the world she came from their lives, their pains and losses, were used as entertainment.  Emma had suffered so much, and to have to tell the blonde proud woman that her pain had been…  Christy just shook her head of these thoughts, completely oblivious to the woman watching her with intense eyes.  She had to answer the question in some way.

Christy sighed heavily.  "I know a lot of things that really aren't public knowledge around here."

"And how did you come across such information?"  Emma's voice got chillier.

The car pulling into the driveway was clearly there to deliver pizza.  Perfect timing.  "I'll go get my purse."  Christy started to turn towards the house.

"Don't bother."  Emma strode over to the van and opened the passenger seat door to reach in and pull out her purse.  "You can't really afford this, can you?"  The tone made it clear that it was an insult, and Christy should be offended, but Emma was going to pay.  Christy just gave Emma a nod and let Emma walk up to the man and deal with the bill.  Emma was rich, so Christy wasn't going to argue about her paying.  She would have had to really get creative with grocery shopping to pay for the number of pizza's they had.

"Here, Let me help."  Jon came out of the house to help carry the six pizza's inside.  He took them all, leaving Emma and Christy to watch the driver pull away.

"Well, I guess it's dinner time."

"I still want an answer."

Christy sighed and turned to face Emma.  "Later."  She knew she was a security risk.  The X-men would move from asking to demanding if she didn't deal with this.  Maybe she could find a gentle way of saying it after dinner.  A way that also left out much of what Christy didn't want people to know about how she got here or what happened to the woman that had been living the life Christy had stolen.

Christy reached out to touch Emma's arm before they got to the front door.  It was distracting to feel the woman was really real, but Christy pushed those stupid thoughts aside and spoke quietly when Emma glanced at her.  "I don't want to talk about this in front of the kids.  There are just things that… "

Emma just nodded as the front door opened again.  Annie took one glance at Christy's hand on Emma's arm and tensed up.  Christy just let go and gritted her teeth.  Great a jealous non-girlfriend on top of everything else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Myself**

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Erik felt Annie's emotions get even more jumbled up in jealousy and sighed.  It was really hard to block that girl out whenever she was focused on Christy.  Erik almost wished that Christy would do something about it, but he wasn't sure that Christy even realized that Annie had fallen for her.  Of course Christy wasn't the type to seek out jailbait anyhow, so Annie was pretty much doomed.

Shortly after Annie went into the kitchen to get them all plates for the pizza, Christy and Emma came in.  

"So I could maybe spend some time tonight helping you work with shields."  Jean spoke, and Erik had to try and pretend like his lack of shields hadn't just pulled him out of the conversation again.  His friends were not even remembering to try and keep their emotional noise down and it was making it hard to concentrate today.  His own feelings weren't helping.  Christy had said that she wouldn't force him to leave, that if he didn't want to call these people he didn't have to, but then she hadn't seemed too surprised by this visit.  Was she trying to get rid of him?

"Yeah, maybe later we can do that."  Erik couldn't really manage to be too enthusiastic about Jean's offer to help.  He was still staring at Christy, thinking she looked a bit guilty of something.  If she didn't want him here, she just should have told him.

The hand on his leg made him jump and turn back towards the visitors.  Jean was giving him a sympathetic look.  "We didn't tell anyone we were dropping by.  She isn't trying to get rid of you."  Erik's eyes widened at that.  Jean had told him she was a telepath and telekinetic, but he'd never met a telepath before.  Having his thoughts read was a bit strange and made him feel naked.

Erik's eyes fell on Wolf and he once again wondered how they'd ended up with these people's dog.  It wasn't coincidence.  No one had asked about it, and Erik didn't know if his friends even thought about it yet.

"Well, we should eat before Jon sucks up a pizza all by himself."  Erik covered up his discomfort with a weak smile and moved to stand.

********

Jean noticed the brief mental contact Emma sent her way and allowed it in.  ~She says she will talk later, when the children aren't around to hear it.~

Jean nodded subtly at that message.  At least they would get some answers soon.  

Jean turned towards the living room window blinds and telekinetically closed them, well aware of the looks she was getting as she did that.  It was so easy to impress teenagers new to their powers.  "Rahne did you want some pizza too?"  Jean was watching the group assembled around the dining room table with the plates and could see Christy cringe just a bit when she said that.

Rahne glanced at the group and her transformation started.  Her snout pulled into her body as her teeth became a more human size, and her arms and legs started to form.  She didn't, however, take her transformation all the way to human, she stopped at the point that she was able to talk.  "Perhaps a slice or two of the cheese one."

"Oh My God."  Jessi was staring at Rahne in complete shock.  Jean didn't even try to hide the fact that she was watching the others reactions, it wasn't like anyone was even looking away from Rahne to notice.  Christy was the first to tear her eyes away and the worry in them was a surprise.  Christy glanced at her students, clearly concerned at how they'd take this.

Jessi's thoughts were practically shouts, so it was hard to miss.  ~Wolf is a woman.  Oh God, the things I said…~  Jessi set her plate down and moved to practically run down the hall.  The slamming of a bedroom door quickly followed.

"God Dammit."  Christy muttered and started after the girl.  When Jon took a step to follow Christy stopped and turned to face him.  "Let me handle this one."

"But I'm her boyfriend."

Christy's eyes softened when she looked at him, before she turned to glance at Rahne.  Her eyes became cold at that moment and Jean found the school teacher looked like she could be dangerous after all.  "Wolf, you know what this is about.  Me or Jon… who goes."

Rahne hesitated for just a moment too long.  "You would be better."

Christy turned down the hall without a second glance at anyone after that, but they could all hear her muttering.  "I'm dragging your furry ass in there to apologize after I'm done."  She probably didn't realize that everyone could hear her.

"Jessi, let me in."

"Go away."

They could all hear Christy sigh.  No one was moving as they listened in on this confrontation down the short hallway.  "Open the door.  I'll pick the lock or get Jean to open it for me if you don't."

********

Jessi was mortified.  She'd always had pets, they were good listeners, and she'd told Wolf things that she couldn't tell anyone, secure in the knowledge that it was still a secret.  My God, the things she'd said…

"I mean it Jessi.  I'm coming in one way or another."  After a moment Christy's voice rose.  "Jean?"

"I'm coming."  Jessi got off of her bed and threw the pillow in her arms down on it again.  If Christy were really willing to break in she'd be better just letting her in herself.

She opened the door and felt herself starting to tear up again as soon as she saw Christy looking at her with such compassion.  Christy stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.  

Jessi wrapped her arms around herself and moved to sit on her bed.  "She usually slept in my room."

Christy sat beside her.  "What's wrong?"

"Did you know?"  Jessi stared at Christy with eyes that plead for the woman to not have known.  Christy kept secrets, everyone knew that, but not this.  She couldn't have put that werewolf here to spy on them like this.

Christy took a deep breath and Jessi didn't like the look in her eyes.  "I didn't know when Wolf got here, but… last night I…"  Jessi watched Christy look away.  The woman's voice got softer.  "I'd hoped that they'd take her away without letting you guys know about her."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"  Jessi's voice rose as the sense of betrayal hit her.  Christy had known and kept something like this from them.

********

Rahne flinched as her sensitive ears picked up Jessi's voice.  She had no idea that the girl would take this so hard.  Perhaps she should have realized that.  Glancing around the people talking more quietly than normal she caught several of the kids glancing at her with betrayal in their eyes.  She'd hurt them by not being a dog.  She'd never expected that.

"People tend to bond with their pets."  Logan spoke quietly nearby here.  He must be able to hear the conversation in Jessi's room as well.  "It will take them a while to get over it."

She nodded subtly and started to eat her pizza.  She kept her werewolf form so that she had her enhanced senses, and so that the kids wouldn't see the blush their stares caused her.

********

Christy stared at Jessi, unsure of how to answer this question.  At the time she'd thought she'd be able to keep her secrets from the X-men, so hadn't wanted to tip her hand, but now that wasn't likely to happen.  She still didn't want her kids to know about her past and they'd ask if they knew what she planned to tell the X-men.  They'd ask repeatedly.  "She'd already been here for a few days.  I didn't want to… make you all uncomfortable."

"That was really lousy and you know it."  Jessi glared at her.

"I'm sure that whatever you told Wolf won't be spread around."  Christy decided to just deal with that problem.  She didn't know how to apologize for the way she'd kept things to herself.  The kids couldn't understand how important some secrets were.  "You could talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to her.  I don't want to look at her again."  Jessi reached out to pull her pillow to her body angrily.  "And I don't really want to talk to you right now either!"

"Fine, you can be mad at me, and you can be mad at Wolf, but I don't know how long the X-men are going to be in town.  You need to suck it up and visit while you can."

"X-men?"  Jessi's eyes widened.  "You didn't tell us they were the X-men."  Christy gritted her teeth.  She hadn't meant to let that slip either.

"I'm gonna go."  Christy stood up.  "Whenever you're ready we can talk about this thing with Wolf."

"Were you ever gonna tell us the X-men were in our home?"  Jessi wasn't letting that one go.

"It should have been their choice.  I shouldn't have ever let it slip."  Christy didn't like how Jessi looked at her now.  She'd fallen off the pedestal the girl put her on and Jessi was mad at her for that.  "I need to go out there.  Do you want me to let Jon come back?  He really wants to."

"What?  No, I just want to be alone for a while."  The look on Jessi's face then gave Christy a hint that the girl had confided to Wolf about Jon and it was bad enough that she couldn't face her boyfriend right now.

"Okay."  Her voice got softer.  "I'm sure that Wolf isn't gonna go telling people your secrets."  Jessi didn't really respond to that.  Christy left, closing the door behind her.

********

Scott always felt just a bit out of place when talking to potential students.  He really believed it was best to have students talk to students about the school, but they hadn't come to Washington planning to recruit, so they didn't have any with them.

The tension in the room had grown considerably after Rahne had been properly introduced, and it hadn't gotten better even though Christy had returned.  Jon kept looking down the hall like he really wanted to go to Jessi, but the girl had told Christy that she needed to be alone.  Christy was letting the girl get away with that even though they had guests.  He wouldn't have been that much of a push over.

~Jessi is upset because she shared secrets with what she assumed was the family pet.  She's feeling violated.  How would you feel if you became friends with someone, told them personal things only to find out they weren't who they said they were.  What if they were someone like Mystique?~  Jean's telepathic voice gently scolded him.  Scott looked up at his wife and gave her an apologetic look.  If he thought about it that way he could understand why the girl was upset.  He'd never really had pets, so he wasn't up on the sort of things a teenager might tell a dog, but apparently it was upsetting enough to keep Jessi in her room for now.  Rahne was looking guilty enough that it was clear she knew what was bothering the girl.

~Should Rahne go apologize like Christy said?~ 

~Not just yet.  After Jessi calms down a bit more.~  Jean answered before pulling out of his mind.

********

Christy felt like her heart was hammering too fast.  It couldn't be healthy for it to move that quickly.  The look on Scott's face made it clear to her that they'd visited the kids as much as they were going to, and now they wanted answers.

Annie was speaking quietly with Hank about the testing he could do to narrow down what someone's mutation was.  They'd been talking for a while, and Christy had noticed that the man was indeed capable of making himself understandable when he wanted to.  He talked without all the big words.

After dinner Jean had followed Erik down to the office for a little privacy to work on shields.  Erik was now looking a bit thoughtful and Christy was betting that the session with Jean was very informative.

Jessi had ventured out of her bedroom for pizza and barely spoke for a while, until Christy had noticed Rahne approach her and they both slipped out for a bit of privacy.  When they came back Jessi wasn't as tense and Rahne was actually in her fully human form.  It was a surprise to see her as old as she was, Christy only remembered Wolfsbane from the New Mutants, but obviously time had gone by since then.  The redheaded werewolf must be nearly Christy's age.

"I'm thinking now might be a good time for those answers you mentioned."  Emma spoke quietly and Christy almost jerked.  Her nerves were pretty much shot and she hadn't noticed the blonde walk up behind her.

"Downstairs?"  Christy glanced around and couldn't deny that conversation had started to wrap up all over.  "I have a living room downstairs."  They'd have privacy, but Christy didn't have enough seating space.  Still she'd rather sit on the floor than bring in a chair that made it feel even more like an inquisition.  All they'd need was a bright light to shine in her eyes.

Emma and Scott followed her down and Christy glanced out the back door before heading down.  Logan was still smoking, but he'd probably be down soon.  

********

After talking about the training she did and the way finances were set up the last straggling X-man, Hank, came in so he closed the door behind him.  Christy was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the entertainment center.  Scott and Jean sat on her love seat and Rahne, Emma, and Logan took up the couch.  Hank didn't even pause in his motion to side down on the floor, it made Christy feel a more comfortable.  She didn't care for being the only one down there.

"So, ya wanna tell us how you got to know so much?"  Logan spoke with just a hint of irritation.

Christy's hand shook a bit as she pushed her hair out of her eyes again and tucked the strands behind her ear.  "I don't know if you could even believe me, but if anyone could I guess it would be you guys."  She felt a bit out of breath and had to take a few breaths and calm down.  They probably knew how intimidating they were, but Christy didn't think they were doing it on purpose right now.  She sighed and moved her glance to Scott.  "You've had experience with things like time travel and alternate realities before, having you?"  If that information held true this would be easier to explain.

The surprised look he gave her wasn't completely disbelieving so Christy assumed she still had them.  Scott spoke while appearing to be staring at her.  It was hard to tell with the sunglasses on, but Christy was pretty sure she was being carefully studied by him.  She knew she was being studied by everyone else.  "We did a background check on you.  You were born around here."

"No."  Christy took a deep breath while trying to match his stare.  "You did a background check on Christy Taylor, I'm not exactly her."

"What?"  Emma sounded just short of raising her voice and Christy flinched a little.  She didn't want the kids to overhear any of this.  

"Well, I am and I'm not."  Christy started to nervously play with her college ring as she spoke.  "I'm _A Christy Taylor, just not the one from around here."_

"So you are from an alternate reality, or is there a temporal shift as well?"  Hank seemed to accept her comments easily.  

"Ah… there was a little bit of a temporal shift, but not really a lot.  It made no real difference since this reality is completely different from my own."  She'd imagined talking with this group of people about this for a while, but imagining it hadn't really prepared her to do it.  She was worried she'd actually start stuttering soon. 

"How is it different."  Jean started to ask.

"When did you get here?"  Hank leaned forward in his seat to ask that.

"Oh, please.  She tells us she's from another world and you all instantly believe her?"  Emma crossed one leg over another while also crossing her arms in front of her.  Christy noticed a brief glare being directed Emma's way from Scott, but his attention returned to Christy quickly.

After a deep breath Christy continued, while ignoring Emma's comment.  "This world is at least a lot like one that some writers wrote about on my world.  I know what I've read about you all, but I'm not sure how much of it is real here.  That's where I got my information."

"What kind of information do you have?  What sort of proof do you have that you really aren't from here?"  Emma was really good at looking down at people, and Christy's seat on the floor probably didn't hurt her ability to do so.  

Christy felt her anger bristle a bit at Emma's attitude, but she was pretty sure most people would wonder if she was insane with a story like that.  It was part of why she hadn't told anyone this before.  

"Your powers manifested first as voices you could hear.  Your parents had you sent to a mental hospital where you were abused.  It wasn't until you tried to push your voice out onto others that you were able to escape."  Christy hated doing this, and really hoped that these old wounds had healed some or this could be painful for them all.  "Jean spent some time in a mental hospital too.  She was mentally in contact with her best friend when the girl died.  Jean's codename is Phoenix, and it could be because of the time she had the Phoenix powers or it could be her tendency to come back from the dead.  I was never sure which motivated that name."  Christy's eyes moved from Jean to Scott.  Her own eyes held her apologies for this.  "Scott was in an accident when he was a kid.  His parents died in the plane crash, but he and his little brother lived.  Unfortunately he suffered some brain damage during all of this and now can't control his optic blasts.  He wears those ruby quartz glasses all the time."  When Rahne fidgeted at this Christy glanced at her.  Her information on this woman wasn't as detailed.  Christy hadn't been that interested in her back then.  "You're religious and were raised by a horrible man that tried to get the village to kill you when your powers became known.  You were also a part of the New Mutants."  "Logan lost much of his memories during the procedure that put that metal in his skeleton."  The tension in the room was getting thicker with each word Christy said, but she just continued to show the only proof she had.   "Hank wasn't always blue."  Christy still hadn't seen Henry McCoy without his image inducer but she knew he had to be wearing one.  "He's a scientist and did an experiment that kinda backfired.  It changed his appearance."

Christy stopped talking and watched the X-men team in front of her exchange glances.  Her own voice got softer.  "I can do more if you still don't believe me."

"It could be a very strong telepathy."  Scott spoke through his fingers as he studied her.  "how do we know that isn't the case instead?"

"I don't know how to prove it.  I can walk through the mutant detectors at the local casino's and it doesn't notice me.  My mother took me a couple times."

"You say you heard about us from books?"  Hank really sounded distracted.  "It's fascinating to think that one worlds fiction is another worlds fact."  

Scott shook his head as if to clear it of thoughts.  "Assuming all of what you said about being from a different reality is true.  When did you get here and how?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Not Myself**

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

~Logan, we can't read her.~  Jean reminded him while Christy stared at the carpet in silence after Scott asked the question.

~Her scent isn't normal, but I'll do what I can.~  He answered as he focused his senses on the woman.  He usually could smell how nervous someone was and make guesses as to if they were lying, but with Christy it wouldn't work the normal way.  He'd just watch out for when her scent disappeared altogether and hope that it meant something.

"I got here in July."  She started to talk, but her voice was quiet as if she would prefer they couldn't hear her.  She still wasn't making any eye contact at all.  It sent a warning bell off in Logan's head.  Liars, bad liars didn't look you in the eye either.  "We… I mean she and I had the same job.  Having the Summer off helped give me time to figure things out."

Scott was heading this discussion, so the rest of them kept quiet.  "So you've been here since July.  Where is the Christy from this world and how did you get here?"  Logan was watching her carefully, and didn't have to disguise it since she wasn't really seeming to notice him.  She looked up but she was focusing on a piece of wall between Scott and Jean.  Her legs moved up so that she could wrap her arms around them as she just stared at nothing for a moment too long for anyone to be comfortable.

"I don't… I didn't mean to…"  Christy stumbled over words that made the hairs on Logan's back stand up.  The woman wasn't sounding as confident as she did in front of her kids, she was sounding scared.  "I don't know how I got here.  A portal just opened up and I was suddenly standing on a street with my double.  It pulled her back through it.  She was so scared.  I just sat there and watched, I couldn't even move."

"So she's on your world now?"  Scott's voice was softer than a normal interrogation.  The woman's looking so fragile had to be affecting him.  

When Christy closed her eyes Logan noticed her scent was gone at the same time he watched a tear travel down her cheek.  God, why did she have to cry.  Logan hated seeing women cry.

"No, my world was destroyed.  She's dead.  She died in my place."

********

Christy couldn't look at anyone right now.  She took a few deep breaths and she tried to control her emotions.  Surprisingly it was harder to do than it used to be.  She'd had lots of practice.  She was really feeling scared now.  

It was at the last minute that Christy decided to give them the truth, or as much as she thought that they could handle.  A brief memory of Remy being persecuted for something he hadn't admitted to made her feel like confessing was perhaps the best option.  "It was destroyed by an asteroid.  The portal… showed up just seconds before I was going to die."  She looked into Jean's eyes pleading with her own eyes for understanding.  "I'm the only survivor."  

Christy stopped talking for a moment to collect her thoughts.  "We knew it was coming for two years.  Some idiot decided to warn us.  It was the biggest mistake ever made.  People went insane.  The planet became like hell."  Christy could still smell death in the air during her nightmares.  "Suicide and murder rates skyrocket.  People stopped working, because what did it matter if students went to school, or if other people had running cars…"  Her voice got softer, "Or if anyone else had food."  

Christy could hear a few people fidgeting a bit, but she continued.  "Gangs of people were created.  People on their own couldn't survive, you needed to be able to give a show of force to keep the raiders away from your supplies, and everyone was a raider.  There was war, famine, pestilence and plenty of death.  A real proper Apocalypse."  Christy shook her head.  "Television and radio went out as it got worse, so no one knew how the rest of the world was dealing with it.  Many people had relatives elsewhere and wrote to them even though there was no postal service."  She chuckled without any real humor.  "Some idiots even bothered to rob empty stores for the money.  They didn't understand that money meant nothing anymore."

When she went quiet no one spoke for a while.  Christy understood that it would be hard to come up with a response to that.  She took pity on them and turned the conversation.  "I'm not sure how the portal was created or by what.  There wasn't any machinery it was just a spot overlooking the water.  A beach.  The asteroid had streaked through the sky and hit a place not too close to Washington.  For something so deadly it really was beautiful."

"Could you have created the portal?"  Scott spoke finally.  "Many mutations show up during extreme stress."

Christy wanted to say she wasn't a mutant and that her world didn't have those.  "I don't know.  I don't know anything anymore."  She whispered.  "I thought it was maybe her fault, maybe she created it since she came from the world with mutants, but I couldn't find any evidence in her journals that she was anything but human.  Her mother used to take her to the casinos too, and she was able to go in."  Christy sighed as she studied Scott.  "I didn't really think I was one… but… I was stabbed a few days ago.  Might have been fatal and it was healed in almost no time.  I didn't even bleed.  Maybe it was me."

"Well, you aren't human."  Jean spoke softly, gently breaking this to her.  "Human's wouldn't have a mental shield like you do."

"Yer scent is all wrong too.  It's kinda faded."  Logan added and Christy turned to glance at him.  That was new information.

"If what you say is true."  Emma spoke while seeming to be staring a hole in Christy, as if she'd be able to determine the truth by staring hard enough.  "Then I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks"  Christy felt tears in her eyes.  She'd just admitted that it was possibly her fault the Christy from this world died and they weren't holding it against her.  Maybe some day she could tell them the rest of the story, but Christy wasn't going to rush to do that.  She didn't even like remembering what she'd been like, she wasn't looking forward to letting other people know.

The sound of one of her kids walking down the hall above them drew Christy's attention.  "I don't want them to know.  I don't want my family to know either.  I can't tell them she's dead, and I need her things.  How would that look?"

Scott sat forward just a bit.  "It isn't right to not tell her family."

"What good would that do?"  Christy suddenly was worried that she'd made a mistake.  "And I'm here.  I may not be the one they always had… but I'm doing alright.  I've managed to do this for months."  Her voice got more strained as she felt more helpless.  If this group decided to destroy her carefully created life it wouldn't be hard for them.  "Dammit, I didn't tell you so that you could destroy everything!"

********

Emma didn't need her telepathy to see that they'd cornered Christy and the woman would come out fighting if she had to.  Scott's idealistic beliefs had just threatened to create an enemy out of a woman with untold amounts of knowledge about them all.  She was inclined to believe her as well at this point, although she wouldn't mind more proof at some point.

~Scott, don't push this right now.~

~Emma, can you read her now?~  Scott sent back.

~No, but I can see it.  I've seen this type of desperation before.  Stand down, the woman that died has been gone for months.  There is no need to resolve this immediately.  In a way she is that woman, so this isn't an easy situation with a clear answer.~  Scott's biggest flaw was his belief in things being all right or all wrong.  He was far too blind to the shades of gray that existed between, even after all the battles and hard decisions he was forced to make.  His strict morality was often a cause of debate between them.

"Fine, we can keep your secret."  Scott spoke out loud to Christy, and Emma watched the wary way the woman studied Scott.  Christy had a little bit of a predator in her, of course if life on that planet was as bad as Emma imagined it was Christy would have had to or she couldn't have survived two years like that.  "But I want to know more about what secrets of ours you have."

"We would be here for a very long time and I'd still forget to mention things."  Christy sighed and Emma could see the woman looked very tired all of a sudden.  "Also, there is the fact that I don't want to give you information you don't already have.  I don't want… it's just prying too much.  If someone like Spiderman hasn't told you his real name and I assume you know it I could cause trouble.  You understand?"

"You know Spiderman's real name?" Scott couldn't resist asking about that. 

"That isn't the point."  Christy rubbed her forehead.  Emma glanced over at Jean to see if she was trying to push her way inside the woman's mind, but Jean just shook her head.  This was a headache brought on by the conversation.

********

It took a while to get Scott to realize that Christy was really just trying to look out for the people she knew too much about and wasn't trying to pull something over on them all.  Christy would have to thank Jean, she was sure that woman had something to do with his finally backing off on the need to know everything Christy knew, at least for now.  She knew it would probably come up a million other ways on other days.

"So Wednesday is your training day?"  Hank asked to bring the conversation back around.  Christy knew he meant physical training.  They tended to value that a bit more.

"Yeah, but don't expect too much."  Christy felt bad about her inability to do much with them.  "We can only go out at night when the park is closed, and I never let them go full out because I can't afford hospital visits and we couldn't afford the gene testing they sometimes do in those places anyhow."  Her eyes landed on Emma.  "If you tell them about that Danger room you might get Jessi and Jon interested.  They're the more physical ones.  They'd like seeing what all they could really do.  Erik's more interested in his Empathy than his telekinetic ability, so the classes would appeal to him more."

"What about Annie?"  Rahne asked and Christy could swear there was a hint of a challenge in her voice.

"Annie wants a real power so badly it hurts her."  Christy hated seeing the disappointment in that girls eyes everytime they went out and she couldn't do anything.  "I really hope she has one.  It would be so lame if she just has the green skin."

"She hasn't taken her image inducer off."  Emma spoke.

"She won't.  You're still strangers.  It took her a while to trust her friends enough to show them."  Christy sighed.  "Her father threw her out immediately after it happened and I didn't find her for a few days.  She hates being stared at, and I'm sure she heard quite a few comments.  She doesn't really talk about that time.  I do what I can to reassure her, I mean she is very pretty, she's just green.  It isn't really…"  Christy stopped, not liking the look in Rahne's eyes when Christy commented on Annie's appearance.  Homophobe, big time.  "Annie might be gay and I don't want anyone treating her funny because of it."  Christy focused her attention on the werewolf.  Her voice held a clear warning.  "If your school doesn't practice all forms of acceptance, then you best be honest with my kids right off the bat.  None of them are closed minded bigots.  I'd hate for them not to fit in."

"We have a mandatory Diversity class that covers all sorts of diversities, sexual orientation included."  Emma spoke.  "We don't accept homophobic comments on our campus.  You don't need to worry about that."

Christy just nodded, but she seriously doubted the school was clean of all homophobia.  Still it might be better than the rest of the world.  She could expect Rahne was homophobic, but Christy was betting both telepaths wouldn't be.  She really didn't know about the guys though.

"So the training… do ya do much sparring?"  Logan redirected the conversation.

Christy sighed.  "I didn't learn normal fighting.  I was gonna start some self defense classes to get something to go off of, but really its like the blind leading the blind on that."

"Wouldn't you have needed to fight on your world?"  Scott sounded a bit surprised at her lack of skill.

Christy gave him a weary look.  "I specialized in ambushes, so no… not really."

********

Annie sat on her bed staring at her book, but she wasn't really seeing it.  Jessi had told her something that she didn't like and she'd wanted to deny it, but Christy's behavior today made her have to believe it.  Christy had known they had a spy in the house and hadn't told anyone.  She had also not mentioned that these people were the X-men, and it was beginning to seem like Christy's claiming to not know these people was a lie.  

Christy had also spent time alone with Emma Frost.  Annie's fingers tightened around her pencil.  That woman was cold and Annie didn't like her at all.  She didn't like the idea of this Emma trying to sway Christy.  She'd been trying to get into Christy's head.

And what were they all talking about for all this time?  Christy and the X-men were in Christy's room and if Annie wasn't sure she'd be caught she'd be glued to the door to listen in.  

******** 

Erik stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom.  He couldn't hear anything or sense anything in the other room, but at least from his bedroom he'd definitely hear when they opened the door.  He was pretty sure they were talking about him.  Jean had been helpful in teaching him about shields and actually testing them, but she'd said things that bothered him.  What bothered him the most is that he knew she was telling the truth.  If he didn't get training he could end up getting someone he cared about hurt.  If he projected his emotions during a tough time they could lose their concentration.  If they were ever in real danger Erik had the ability to be either the biggest liability or the biggest asset depending on his control of his power.

He remembered projecting his fear the night Christy rushed off to save that one mutant in the parking lot.  He'd managed to scare off the attackers, but he'd also hit Annie and a few other people in the stores.  He didn't bring that up, but it could be dangerous.  Even when he was trying to help he could have made it worse if the place wasn't as deserted as it was.  Maybe he did need to go to the school in New York, at least for long enough to get the Empathy under control.  Erik grimaced.  He didn't want to leave his friends and family to move across the country.  He needed to talk to Christy about this, he needed some advice.

********

Jon was washing the dishes by hand to give him time to think.  Jessi wasn't as upset as she had been, but knowing that when she was hurting it was Christy that went to her still hurt him.  It was his job as the boyfriend, and while he cared about Christy he didn't like having that so very publicly disputed like that.  He hadn't been in a serious relationship before, but he loved Jessi.  It should have been him.

He had the general idea of what had happened.  Jessi told Wolf something, probably about their relationship, since he wasn't the one to go to her.  Did Jessi want out?  Was she just staying with him because they lived in the same house and she didn't want to make waves?  God, he hoped not.  He'd known Jessi for years, and he didn't think she'd be like that.  If there was something wrong she'd tell him, wouldn't she?

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice his girlfriend lean against the doorway watching him while he cleaned out the sink..

******** 

Jessi could see something was bothering Jon.  He always had that look on his face when he was worried.  She'd been so wrapped up in her own embarrassment over talking to Wolf about their relationship and how she hoped he'd get over his hang-up about sex soon because she wanted to be with him.  She'd also talked in great depth about her first boyfriend and sex in general.  

Jon was really insecure about sex.  He worried about pregnancy and even though he never said it out loud, Jessi had the idea that he also worried that it would be his first time, and it wasn't hers.  He didn't want to be bad at it, or worse at it than her first boyfriend had been.  Personally she couldn't imagine anyone being worse than Steven had been, but even if Jon wasn't that great Jessi at least loved him.  It had to make a difference didn't it?  Steven had been a mistake and Jessi had known it at the time.  Jon didn't feel like a mistake at all to her.

"I love you."  Jessi spoke softly and watched his slightly startled turn to face her.  He'd been really out of it if he didn't notice her standing there.

"What didn't you want me to know?"  He sounded a bit hurt.  Jessi sighed.  

"Let's go to my room to talk."  It was bad enough that Wolf.. or Rahne or whatever knew she wasn't going to have anyone else listen in on this.  Rahne had tried to give her advice, but Jessi didn't like any of the wait your too young and its something that should be shared in marriage only.  She'd go with Christy's advice instead.  Talk to him and tell him.  Christy hadn't been surprised when Jessi quietly told her a summary of what she'd told Wolf and she hadn't treated Jessi like she was thinking of becoming a whore just because she wanted sex with her boyfriend.

********

Emma nodded her good-byes and followed the team out to the van.  They'd be staying a few more days.  Christy was obviously very attached to her students, and after the losses she suffered Emma would be willing to bet those children were all that were keeping Christy from completely losing it.  In spite of that Christy was trying to help them take her students away, because she believed going to Xavier's would be better for them.

Emma had faced death a few times, but never anything on that grand a scale.  To lose absolutely everyone in one big catastrophe was hard to even grasp.  No wonder Christy clung to her double's life so desperately.  It's the only familiarity she had left and from the sounds of it, people weren't entire the same anyhow.  

"We should probably leave someone to keep an eye on them."  Scott spoke as they started to pull out of the driveway.  Not everyone was ready to trust Christy, and Emma thought that was probably best.  Christy knew too much, it was a huge security risk.

"I'll take first watch."  Logan volunteered.  "I'll come back with the van and park a block or so away."  They'd managed to drop a few listening devices around as a precaution.  

"When we come for dinner tomorrow, we should bring it."  Emma rested her head on her hand.  "They don't have any money to spare."

"What she's doing is pretty amazing considering she doesn't have the money to back it like the Professor did."  Jean spoke quietly.  "I would hate to hold a full time job and then train a bunch of teenagers.  She has to have no time for herself."

"She doesn't want time for herself."  Emma sighed.  "She wants to stay busy so she doesn't have to deal with the pain."  She didn't need to be a telepath to see that, she'd been there.


	15. Chapter 15

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


It was dark when she shut off the car lights.  Christy  just sat and watched Scott park their van next to her and the kids.  Well, her and Jessi, Annie and Erik.  They'd traded Jon for Jean, so that he could make sure Scott and the rest of the X-men got to the place, or the ones that were left since Rahne had already left town.  Jean had been nice company, and Christy had been quiet, letting the redhead visit with the kids and talk about the training that they did.  

Once they got out of the car the kids went to get Jon and Jean moved to stand beside her.  Christy just glanced at her while watching her kids talk.  They were excited to show what they could do to the older mutants.  People that would understand better than Christy perhaps.  It wasn't a great feeling to be so easily replaced, even though she knew it was best. 

"Are you okay?  You've been awfully quiet."  Jean spoke quietly with her while they watched the kids help the others unpack a few supplies that Scott had wanted to bring with them.

"Yeah I'm fine."  Christy sighed.

"I may not be able to read you, but I can tell you're lying to me."  Jean moved into her line of sight and stared into her eyes.  

Christy didn't know how to respond to that.  Annie moving into sight behind Jean spared her.  The girl didn't look comfortable at all.  She didn't have any powers to show off.  "Annie, come here."  Christy gave Jean a nod, and moved to stand a few feet away to talk with Annie.  She knew Jean could hear her.  Annie looked a bit lost.  "You're in charge of our people.  Make sure they do what they're supposed to and don't let Scott and Emma forget you know your people.  What they can and can't handle."

"What about you?"  Annie sounded a bit surprised.  Christy had put Annie in charge a few times, but many times she gave the orders herself.

"You don't need me."  And that was what hurt.  Christy gave Annie a weak smile.  "Show them the routines, and don't feel too bad if Emma's a bit cold, she's just like that."  

"Okay."  Annie still sounded a bit unsure.

"It isn't me they want to learn more about tonight.  You're a leader, show them that."  Christy stood a bit taller.  "Better get to work showing them the spot."

"Oh… okay."  Annie gave Christy another searching glance and turned to meet up with the group almost ready to hike into the woods.

"She feels a bit better."  Jean spoke softly while moving to walk beside her, trailing after the others enough to have some privacy.

"Good."  Christy smiled just a little.  

"So, Emma's a bit cold?"  Christy turned to see a smirk on Jean's lips.  

Christy decided it was best to not comment on that.  "I appreciate that you guys invited us to the school."  The invitation came with airline tickets and rooms in the mansion for the week of their spring break.  Emma had brought it up during dinner, and Christy had jumped at the chance.  Her kids would work on getting the time off, but if Jessi had to just quit to get it they'd struggle through.  They were going.  

"We don't normally have to do school visits."  Jean was finding her way over the roots on the path very well for someone that hadn't been on the trail before.  "One of the benefits of being one of the only schools for mutants in the world."

Christy almost tripped over the large root that normally almost got her as they fell behind even more.  "I don't really like training them out here."  Christy sighed while thinking of all the resources Xavier and Emma had.  She was definitely the poor cousin when it came to training.  "No security, cold, dark.  I wonder if they can even train in the daylight, since they've never been able to."

"Is that why you're carrying a gun?"  Jean's voice was a bit deeper and more serious.  Christy was surprised she knew.  The kids didn't even know she kept the gun on her, under her coat when they went out.

"It's a dangerous world, and I'm not so dangerous."  Christy's eyes traveled to Scott glancing back at them, and the flashlights almost leaving him trailing behind.  "but I won't let anyone hurt them."

********

Jean watched Christy as the woman moved in front of her.  The trail had narrowed too much to walk side by side.  Scott had been concerned when Logan smelled the gun on her and wanted to address it.  

"Have you ever shot anyone before?"  Jean asked.  The way Christy had said she wouldn't let anyone hurt the kids was very definite and confident.  She didn't have questions about her ability to pull the trigger.  It didn't make Jean very comfortable and would make Scott nervous as well.

Jean watched Christy's steps falter, but the woman started up her pace again and didn't look back.  Her voice was flat.  "Well I never killed people just because I could.  Some people did that in my world, but life was more precious than that.  Even if we didn't have a lot of time left, those that chose to live valued it."  Jean didn't know what to say to that.  Some people had obviously chose to not live, and the random killings that Christy hinted out sounded bad… but Christy didn't say she hadn't killed before.  Jean noticed that.

Christy's quite mood was about the kids.  Jean noticed the way Christy was watching them today, and the way she'd told Annie they didn't need her.  This was tearing Christy apart, but she was still trying to encourage her students to leave if they wanted to.  Maybe Jean should talk to the Professor about this, she was starting to feel almost guilty about taking them.  Erik had already said quietly that he'd probably be staying in New York when they went for Spring Break.  They'd already taken away one of Christy's kids.

********

Annie moved to stand by Scott and looked over at the rest of the kids talking with Logan about something.  She felt a bit awkward next to the stiff man, but she started to talk anyway.  Christy put her in charge.  "Jon usually plays around in the treetops, but he doesn't really stay focused on things for long.  He starts playing if you don't remind him he has a job to do."

Scott glanced down at her and Annie wished she could see his eyes.  "So what do you do about that?"

Annie gave him a small grin.  "I remind him often."

"Alright."  Scott and her moved to look at the joking group.  "And Jessi, what can you tell me about her?"

"Jessi's more comfortable with defending herself with her forcefields than she used to be, but her control when using them to knock things over is really not that great yet.  She can keep all the balls tight to her and we can't hit her, but when she pushes them further away from her body she loses some control."

"How do you try to hit her?"

"We started by throwing balls that we'd bring, but once Christy felt that Jessi wouldn't get too hurt we started just using the rocks on the beach.  We try not to bring too much out here with us.  Christy's worried that we might have to run if someone spots us."

"We haven't had Erik with us long."  Annie didn't wait for him to ask.  "We focus on his telekinetics here… we haven't even really tried to do much about the Empathy thing."

"Why's that?"

"I think Christy's afraid."  Annie spoke softly and then realized what she'd said.  She looked up to see the woman standing on the trail, not quite out on the beach yet.  At least she was talking to Jean and not Emma this time.  "Not afraid afraid, but just… she doesn't know much about mental powers and she doesn't want to screw up."

********

Emma watched the group while leaning up against a tree.  The training that Christy had these kids going through was barely more than playing.  Annie had explained and the kids did what they could, but it was so far from adequate it wasn't funny.  Aside from Annie, who had the excuse of not knowing what her powers were, each and every one of those kids weren't living up to their potential.

"You realize this is really pathetic."  Emma spoke when she heard someone move to sit on the log nearby.  The lack of any feeling or thoughts from Christy made it her by default.  

"I wasn't training them to be heroes."  Christy sighed, but Emma didn't take her eyes off of Jean trying to teach Erik more control with his telekinetics.  Jean was staying clear of the Empathy as well tonight, and Emma really thought they'd be better off taking that boy to a busy mall for a serious training.  They needed people for practice.  "But yeah, I know." 

Emma finally turned to look at the woman so willing to admit her own failings here.  Her eyebrow rose as she watched Christy's expressionless face as she too watched Jean and Erik.  Hank and Jon were out in the forest testing out Jon's agility against someone who could actually chase him.  Annie was learning a little about sparring from Logan and Scott was testing out Jessi's force field.

"Have you ever trained anyone before?"  Emma snapped just a little, disgusted with what had qualified as training here.

"I didn't want to turn them into killers."  Christy's voice was a bit quieter.  "And it isn't like I'd ever seen a mutant before.  These powers didn't come with an instruction manual."  A slight smile crossed Christy's lips and Emma found herself once again wishing she could see what Christy was thinking, "Well, most of them don't, but maybe you can write one for them too."

Emma glanced around at the forest and the beach briefly.  "Well this is hardly the best place for this either.  I don't know how you manage to do anything in a public park."  She'd concede that Christy didn't have anything to work with.  She was constantly scanning the area to make sure that people didn't stumble across this training, and Christy had to rely on her own rather human senses.

"And I had to actually scout out this spot.  This was the best the area had to offer."  Christy sighed.  

"What are you going to do with your life when we take your students away?"  Emma asked casually, but she watched Christy's face carefully.  Relying on body language to understand Christy was inefficient, but it did tell her something.  That Christy was trying not to think of that.    

"I'll think of something."  Christy spoke softly and moved to stand up.  Fleeing from the uncomfortable topic.  Emma just watched Christy walk away, towards the water to stand quietly staring out at gentle waters

********

Scott noticed Emma talking to Christy out of the corner of his eye while testing out Jessi's control.  When Christy got up and walked down the beach alone he had Jessi go join Annie with Logan.

"What did you do now Emma?"  He asked quietly once he got next to the woman.  Emma wasn't known for her diplomacy, and Christy wasn't looking like Emma had said anything particularly kind as she slowly made her way down the beach alone.  He glanced over at Logan and noticed that Annie looked concerned and was staring after Christy.  It was hard for Logan to keep her attention.

"Just asked about her plans for the future.  She didn't seem to care for that."  Emma didn't sound like she cared that she'd probably hurt the woman and Scott just shook his head in disappointment.  

********

Annie saw Christy walking away and staring at the water.  Damn.  Emma did something, she just knew it.  That woman was a complete bitch and she must have said something to set Christy off this time.  Christy normally waited until she was home to get all… sad and anti-social.

She watched as Scott got up from next to Emma and started in Christy's direction.  That wasn't good.  When Christy wanted privacy, she really wanted privacy.

"Are you paying any attention?"  Logan asked a bit roughly, but Annie just glanced at him briefly.

"I'll be right back."  She said while she took off towards Scott.  If she wasn't allowed to comfort Christy when she got like this, he sure wouldn't be welcome.

"Scott!  Scott, wait!"  She called out while jogging up to him.  He did wait at least.  

"She wants to be alone."  Annie spoke softly, so that not everyone would hear this, even someone with enhanced sensed like Logan.  "She'll be back."

"She do this often?"

Annie could hear some slight disapproval and her body tensed up.  "Normally not when we're training, but she's fine.  Just give her her space and she's fine."

"You don't believe that do you, or you wouldn't look so worried."

Annie just glared at him briefly.  "Not worried.  Just give her time."  She didn't need anyone knowing that Christy worried her at times.  

"Okay, we'll do a little sparring practice before picking up your wayward teacher."

********

It was kinda nice not having to be on guard while they trained.  Christy sighed and stared up at a familiar patch of sky.  The X-men were much better equipped to protect the kids if anything happened, and Christy found herself able to relax a bit more than she had in a long time.  For just a little while she didn't have to be the protector, the one willing to do anything to ensure her peoples safety, and it was nice.

What was she going to do when her kids left her?  Christy's arms moved to hug her as she stared up at the sky while deep in thought.

"Making sure the sky isn't falling?"  Erik's voice almost startled her.

"I wouldn't tell you if it were."  She smiled weakly without turning to see the boy.

"What?"  He teased.  "You'd just let me get hit?"

"A bullet in the back of the head is more merciful than one in between the eyes."

Erik moved to stand next to her and his voice got a little quieter.  "You have some strange sayings, you know that."

"I know."  Christy did smile a little at that.  

"We're almost ready to go."

"Erik."  Christy turned to face him, and could see the others getting ready to go down the beach.  "I'm proud of you.  I know making up your mind about that school wasn't easy."  She had to take a deep breath.  She'd miss him.  "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"You did though."  Erik gave her a smile.  "You helped me a lot, and you don't have to act like I'm leaving you guys.  I'm just gonna get a bit of control and I'll be home."  Christy just gave a weak smile back, but she knew once he saw that school he'd have a hard time keeping that promise.

"Well I guess we should get going."  Christy glanced back at the constellation she'd spent so much time watching in her own world.  That was where the death had come from, but even if it had come for this world the people in this reality would have been able to stop it.

********

Annie was walking in back this time, next to Logan.  Her eyes didn't leave Christy as she watched the woman walking along side Emma acting like Emma hadn't said something to hurt her earlier.  Annie didn't like that blonde bitch at all.

"Once you see the danger room, you'll love it."  Hank was so upbeat and energetic.  Annie just nodded.  Jean had already told her that.

Emma turned and Annie was shocked to find the woman stare right into her eyes for a moment too long.  Emma was a telepath, so Annie just glared back and thought about how she wished Emma would trip and fall on her face.

********

Christy sat in her rooms with no T.V. or radio running.  She just stared at the blank screen while sipping her drink.  The X-men had gone for the night, and would be leaving tomorrow night after a brief visit.  Christy had been a little disappointed.  

Still they'd be visiting the mansion.  Erik and her would have to come up with a way to tell the others that the boy wasn't coming back with them.  Christy took another sip.  Or… with whoever else came home from that.  She only had a few weeks before she could be alone.  She hated seeing endings coming.

She could hear the kids talking energetically about the night upstairs and a sad smile came to her.  At least the kids liked it.

"Christy?"  The voice was hesitant as Annie pushed the door open a little more.  

"Hey."  Christy smiled at her.  

"Your door wasn't exactly closed."  Annie said as she came in and sat down.  Christy had to pull her feet a little closer to her since she was resting them on the couch as well.

"It's okay."  Christy set her drink down.  "I wanted you guys to be able to come talk to me if you needed to."  And she was glad someone took her up on that offer.

********

"So what do we think?"  Scott had the entire team in his and Jean's room again for a meeting.  

"Those children aren't very well trained."  Emma spoke quickly and Scott had to agree, but they had obviously learned some things from Christy.  The kids said they'd made progress.  

After a discussion of what the kids strong points were and what their weaknesses were, Scott felt like his own observations were validated.  

"I am concerned…"  Jean spoke after a break in the conversation held a little too long.  "that Christy won't take the kids leaving very well."

"She's supporting this."  Logan was looking like he'd like to pace, but the hotel room was too small for that.

"She is supporting this."  Scott didn't take his eyes off of his wife, and he could see Jean was feeling a little upset.  "for them, but… when the kids aren't looking, there's just something about her eyes."

"She needs a purpose in life."  Emma cut in smoothly and Scott noticed Jean's glare at the blonde.  "The kids gave her that and we are taking it away."  Emma said that as if it were so simple and not really that important, but Scott could see some similarities between the two women.

"Well, what do you suggest?"  Scott didn't want to leave Christy completely alone, and to be honest not having some contact with her or control over her was not an option.  There was no telling how much damage could happen if the wrong person got a hold of that woman, with all that she knows.

"I think we need to give her a purpose."  Emma stared at him and a slight smile crossed her lips.  "I'm sure we could think of something."

********


	16. Chapter 16

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Christy was shocked at how quickly her students fled the class once it was over.  She checked and they'd even remembered to shut down the computers so she wouldn't have to waste time doing that.  "They're finally learning.  It must be the end of the quarter."

"Actually that was me."  A familiar cool feminine voice spoke from the doorway.  Christy glanced up to see Emma leaning against the doorway and it was a little strange to see her here.

"I thought we were meeting later."

"I wanted to talk with you."  Emma glanced at Christy's binder.  "Grab your stuff so we don't waste the effort I put in to get your students to behave for you."  Christy didn't care for the superior attitude at that moment.  Emma was acting like her students were wild and didn't do what she said.  It wasn't like that.

"Fine."  She followed the blonde telepath out the door and locked it.  They were going to have to cross campus to get to Christy's office.  "What's this about?"

"Scott and the others plan to take the children out to dinner.  We thought it would be best to not have them around for this."  Christy held the door open so that Emma could follow her outside.

********

Emma noticed the door being held open for her and nodded her appreciation.  When they decided to talk about this with her Emma had been drafted for the job.  Jean had been very adamant that Emma should be the one to do it, since Scott was getting the Blackbird ready to go.  Emma glanced at the woman walking beside her briefly.  Whenever given a choice of where to stand, Christy would stand near Emma.  That was the reasoning Jean gave… that was her brilliant deduction, her method for getting around the fact that no one could read Christy's thoughts.  What did Jean think Emma was supposed to seduce the woman into this?

"So what's this about?"  Christy interrupted the silence while glancing around and seeing no one else on the path with them.  If Emma didn't want people to hear what she was talking about, she could do that in the middle of a crowded room, and she'd done that many times, just by encouraging them not to pay attention.

"We've decided to incorporate you into our worldwide network of allies."  Emma spoke clearly and noticed Christy's steps falter and the woman had to move faster to catch up, because Emma didn't slow down.  "For you to be able to do that we're going to have to do something about your money problems."

"What are you talking about?"  Christy sounded pretty baffled.  Emma just smirked at her and stopped walking.

"You are getting off work early to set up a new bank account.  One that will actually have money in it."  Emma crossed her arms and sent out a message to keep the students starting out of another class nearby the message to walk the other way.  "Money for training if your kids stay with you, or it will be money to establish your home as a safe house.  We don't have one in this area."  Emma had briefly considered a different way for Christy to help with Xavier's cause, but without knowing more about the woman, Emma didn't want her anywhere near her students.  Christy must have all sorts of mental and emotional problems that she hadn't dealt with.  Anyone living through the end of their world would, and while Emma could understand that, she wanted to know this woman was stable before trusting impressionable young people to her.  "We need to hurry if we will have time to set this up.  I'll answer questions afterwards."  The banks wouldn't be opened much longer.

"Uh… okay."  Christy started to walk again and Emma was a little impressed that she hadn't demanded all sorts of answers before agreeing to this.   

********

Christy kept her expression as controlled as she could.  She hadn't even realized that she had wanted New York until Emma had just basically told her she wasn't getting any invitations.  It didn't make any sense to not invite her, to at least give her the option.  She was… or must be a mutant.  She had all the basic information.  She didn't really belong where she was.  She was so tired of acting like someone else all the time.

"I just need to trade this bag for my purse."  Christy was going to just make the best of what she was given.  She'd been doing that for years.  At least they weren't completely abandoning her.  What did she expect?  For the heroes to want to rush to her aid, make her feel at home?  She knew them, they didn't know her.

"You're driving.  Scott dropped me off."  Christy just nodded at that.

********

"So what do you mean when you say a safehouse?"  Christy asked her as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot.  She always tried to plan for the worst, and that would be coming home from New York alone.

"We have operatives all over the world.  Sometimes they need a place to stay for a few days."  Emma watched Christy miss an opening to turn left.  The woman drives like they have all day.  "Or if we find a mutant in the area that needs a safe place to stay until we can come and get them."

"And the money?"

"Food, supplies, rent in a way."  Emma also thought that it would tie the woman to them more tightly.  Christy needed money.  They give her money and Christy will need them.  It might not work to keep her quiet but it was worth trying.

"Okay."  Christy was taking this all in easily.  Adaptable.  Good skill.

********

Annie heard Christy's car pull up and glanced out the living room window.  The white clothes and blonde hair said it all.  Emma was with her.  Annie's fists clenched briefly before she turned to stare at the T.V. she wasn't actually watching now.  She was listening for the door to the garage to open, and it was taking too long.

Annie just hated Emma… hated her being around Christy… hated her cold stare and superior attitude.  Hated her stupid white clothes.  Annie was having no problem listing all the things wrong with Emma Frost.

Christy was laughing.  That was the first thing she heard once the door opened.  Laughing and joking with that blonde bitch.  "No… I told him that if he was only going to give me a half ass effort he could only have half the chair, that I'd find someone else not trying to do the work to fill up the other half."  Annie turned to stare at the commercials running on the T.V.  She remembered that day.  Christy hadn't said it in a mean way, she was teasing but really not.  

"Oh, Hey Annie."  Christy smiled at her once she got to the top of the stares and Annie gave a tense smile back.  Emma was right behind her.  "Where's the gang?"

"Well, Erik's mom picked him up for a bit to buy clothes.  He should be back soon."  Annie glanced down the hallway.  "And Jessi and Jon are in her room."  Doing something most likely.  They had to take advantage of when the Empath wasn't in the house.

"Oh."  Christy's grin was so sexy when she glanced down the hall.  "Well, wouldn't want to interrupt."  She then looked right at Annie and Annie felt like her heart had stopped.  Christy was so… there really weren't words for it.  "Poor thing, trapped with the hormonals."

"I kept the T.V. on loud, just in case."  Annie smiled, but that faltered when her eyes met Emma's.  That knowing smirk on her lips really needed to be smacked off.

********

Jon could hear Christy's voice in the house and felt a flush of embarrassment.  Jessi reached over and caressed his face.  "We aren't doing anything wrong, and even if we were…"  The teasing smirk on her lips was so cute he leaned closer to kiss her again.  "Christy wouldn't mind."

"I love you, you know that?"  Jon caressed his girlfriend's cheek.  The smile and blush that got him made him smile.  He'd loved Jessi long before they became a couple.

"Love you too."  Jessi was almost shy about saying it.  Jon's eyes traveled over her, taking in her open shirt as he trailed his finger along her collar.  Maybe some day soon they'd go all the way.

********

Emma watched the complete lack of concern about the students.  While Emma knew they hadn't had sex, Christy thought they might be doing just that.  Emma shuffled through Jessi's thoughts quickly to see the conversation the girl had with Christy about having sex in the house.  They actually did have a policy that Emma could appreciate.  Not while the Empath was in the house, but since both Jon and Jessi were over 18, Christy just demanded birth control and they could do what they wanted.  Too bad Xavier and Scott didn't have such an open mind about such things.  That might be something they need to address if they want to keep Jon and Jessi once they decide to come to the school.  Emma had been arguing that the older students needed more privacy and had suggested they get a room of their own, but Xavier hadn't listened to her at the time.  She wondered if Xavier was aware of how many of the students were sneaking out at night without letting anyone know where they are so that they could be with their lovers.  It was dangerous to have them do that, but the children didn't have other options because Xavier was such a puritan. 

"When are your people coming?"  Christy's voice pulled Emma out of her thoughts as they moved towards the kitchen.  "Oh, want anything to drink?"

"No thank you."  Emma watched Christy pull out a glass for herself.  "Scott and the others will probably be here before six.  There is a restaurant we wanted to try in town." 

********

"Man that thing looks like it can kick serious ass."  Erik murmured as they pulled into a spot near the black plane.  He hadn't expected the X-men to have their own plane for some reason, but when they offered to let him see it during dinner he'd been ready to beg Christy to have them go.

He didn't know much about planes, but this was obviously a cool one.  They got out and wandered towards the van.  The X-men all got out.

"Well, lets show you what this machine is."  Scott smirked at Erik and Erik just grinned.  Erik was a little puzzled when Scott looked up and asked Christy.  "Do you know what its called?"

Christy's eyes widened a little and she glanced around at all of them.  Erik could tell something was going on.  "Blackbird."  She didn't look happy about having to say that, and Erik wanted to ask how she knew.  It wasn't like any of the research they'd done on the X-men said what the name of the plane was.

"How'd you know?"  Annie asked for him.

"Hank told me once."  

"Oh, um.. Yes, we did talk about the Blackbird."  Hank agreed almost too quickly.  When could that have been?  Erik never saw Christy really talking to either Hank or Logan.

Erik watched the stairs come down with eager eyes.  When they said they had a plane Erik hadn't expected anything this cool.

This was a good end to what had been a crappy day.  He told his mother about the new school today, which was why she'd dropped all her plans and come to spend time with him today, and why she spent money he knew she didn't have to get him some new clothes.  

********

Annie noticed how quiet Christy was as they drove home after the X-men left.  Christy looked troubled and Annie debated about what to do for a while, before giving in to her temptation and moving to rest her hand on Christy's knee for a moment while Christy drove.  Christy just reached down one of her own hands and patted Annie's.  

"You okay?"  Annie forced herself to ignore that Erik was in the back seat.  Jon and Jessi were in Jon's truck.

"I'm fine."  Christy gave her that smile that Annie had learned a long time ago was fake.  It was so frustrating.  Christy didn't open up to Annie, not on anything really important.  Annie took her hand away reluctantly.  Any longer and it would be too obvious.

When they got home Christy went with Erik to talk alone and Annie felt even more out of place as she went upstairs.  She might as well try and study for finals.  Those were in a week and a half and she had a big paper due for one class.

********

Jessi hated visiting with her dad.  She had to lie and she had to listen to his comments about mutants.  She pulled up at the restaurant near school where they'd have lunch.  Christy had been nervous about Jessi visiting her old house, Jessi could tell, so even though Christy never said anything Jessi usually had meals somewhere else with her dad.  

"So you serious about this Jon guy?"  Jessi's dad acted like he hadn't ever met Jon.  She'd only known Jon years.

"Yeah."  Jessi glanced at the waitress, willing the woman to bring their food faster.  Once her dad had food in front of him, there was less talking.

"Get the boy tested before you get too serious."  He sounded like Jon was a dog or something.  "Make sure he isn't a mutie, you don't want him giving you mutie kids."

Jessi felt like her heart had dropped.  Mutie kids, what dad… like you have?  Her mind angrily retorted, but she just nodded a bit non-committally.  

"I know a doctor that can do that.  You can even tell him that its an AIDS test, so he isn't insulted."  Great, this was going to go on.  Jessi had hoped for a brief mention and then have it forgotten.  Jessi was already insulted.  Christy was right, now that she didn't live with the constant bigotry she could see how bad it had really been.

"I'll bring it up."  Jessi lied.

"You make sure you do that before you do anything else."  Her dad nodded and then sat back so that the waitress could put their plates down.  "I don't want no muties touching my little girl."  He smiled at her and the look of fondness and affection was so at odds with what he was saying it was just sad.  Jessi noticed the waitress's hand shake a little when she put Jessi's plate down and Jessi was able to see the barely hidden pain in the woman's eyes.  Great.  Her dad managed to hurt someone without even realizing it.  It always embarrassed her when he talked like this in public, but after her own powers manifested it got worse.

"My finals are in a couple days."  She'd try to change the subject.  "Then I'm going to New York for a week."

"New York?"  He seemed surprised and Jessi just smiled.  This was something she could talk with him about.  Finally, something, even if it were peppered with lies.

"Yeah, a friend of my roommates works for an airline and got us tickets.  We can stay at her place."  That led to talking about what was good about New York.  For a man that had never left the West Coast, her dad sure had a list of places Jessi should check out.

********

Christy couldn't help but stare at the boxes accumulating outside of Erik's room.  He was packing up for his move.  She closed the door to the garage and carefully walked past the pile so that she could go upstairs, where he must be since Christy didn't see him in his room.  His rooms looked so empty now.

"I think I did okay on my History final."  Jessi spoke before Christy was even to the top of the stairs.  The girl was sitting at the dining room table with a pleased smile on her face.  Christy was sure she was glad studying for that test was over, she'd been complaining about all the dates and names for a while.

"That's good."  Christy glanced into the living room to see Erik and Annie watching T.V.  "Annie, you done with all your finals?"

"Oh, yeah."  Annie smiled at her and Christy just kept going.  The kids were out of school now.  Friday they'd be flying out.

"Good."  Christy didn't really know what else to say.  She felt a bit awkward this week.  She could feel herself pulling away, trying to not care as much, and she didn't like that she was doing that… but she couldn't seem to stop.  It had made talking in the house tense the entire week.  Sure, no one but Erik had said they'd be staying, but Christy was pretty sure that number would be higher after the visit to New York.

"As soon as it's dark we're going out for training."  Christy added and then moved to make dinner.  One last time as a team.

********

Jon did a flip in the air and landed on the beach several feet below.  "Hey."  He smiled at his surprised girlfriend and got a rock in his chest from Annie's target practice using his girl.  "Ugh… Hey watch it."

"Sorry."  Annie didn't sound too sorry at all, and he rubbed his chest where he'd been hit acting like it hurt more than it did.

"Have her practice protecting Jon."  Christy turned from where she was working with Erik to grin at Jon a bit evilly.  

"Not the face though."  Jon added quickly and then winced as that sounded like he didn't trust his girlfriend to protect him.  He glanced over at her but she was thankfully not looking insulted.  It was just that Jessi had trouble controlling her forcefields when they weren't up against her body.

********

Jessi felt a bead of sweat trickle down her face as she was forced to move her forcefields between herself and Jon at a face pace.  Annie had started with just tossing small rocks at Jon, but then started alternating between Jessi and Jon with no real pattern.  Jessi had to watch the rocks and move quickly to protect them.  Sometimes she wasn't quick enough and she was sure she had some bruises.  Jon probably had some too but he wasn't complaining.

"Hey, not fair!"  Jessi yelled out when Erik used his telekinesis to move the path of one of Annie's rocks.  

"All's fair in love and war."  Christy smirked at her and patted Erik's back.  She'd set her up.  "Seriously though, fights aren't fair no matter how you look at it and people will fight dirty.  You have to keep that in mind.  Expect it."

Jessi just nodded and rubbed her thigh.  Erik's rock had connected.  Christy looked at her and Jon.  "You two keep practicing.  I'm gonna borrow the others and get our drinks."  

They were saying their goodbyes here, with a small party.  This is where they had wanted to do it.  Jessi still couldn't believe that Erik wouldn't be coming home with them, but once he explained why he was doing this everyone could understand.

Once they were gone Jessi turned to Jon.  He was a bit too strong, she didn't feel enough energy left to protect against his tosses.  "Why don't you practice your agility Monkey Boy?"  She smirked.  "And get over here and kiss me."

********

Christy unlocked the trunk and held one side of the cooler while Erik grabbed the other.  Annie was holding a bag with a gift they'd gotten the boy.  No one knew that Christy had gotten them all gifts and was bringing them all with her on the trip just in case.  

Her arm was jerked when Erik dropped his side suddenly and Christy looked over at him.  Her heart started to beat faster when she noticed him going pale.  "Jessi's scared.  Jessi's really scared."  Erik was bending over and panting like a terrified puppy.

Christy's eyes widened and she spun around towards the path.  "Erik, shields up as high as you can get them.  Stay here.  Protect the car, and somebody get it running."  Christy was terrified of what she'd find but tossed Annie the keys and ran back down the path as fast as she could.  Leaping over roots that covered the path, moving with more grace than she normally showed, and ignoring the branches that hit her as she passed by.  She unzipped her jacket as she ran so that her gun would be easily accessible.  She had a horrible feeling she might need to use it.  Dammit, she shouldn't have left them alone.  She should have kept them all together.


	17. Chapter 17

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Annie stared after Christy in shock for a moment.  The woman made no sound while she barreled down the path beyond Annie's ability to see her.  Christy was running into danger again.  Christy may have told her to stay put but Christy had a habit of running into danger too and Annie wasn't willing to risk the woman getting hurt, but when she turned to tell Erik to deal with the car he wasn't looking too good.  Damn, she couldn't leave him alone.

Erik was pale and seemed to be sweating a little.  "Get in the backseat."  Annie told him and unlocked it so that he could.  "What's wrong?"  Maybe he knew more about what was happening.  He sat down while still staring blankly.

"I'm trying to keep my shields up.  I can't project her fear… I'll endanger everyone.  I can't project her fear."  He sounded like someone that had been running just a little too long, and Annie wanted to ask more, but forcing him to split his attention would make it harder for him to keep those shields.

She moved to put the bag she'd dropped and the cooler in the trunk.  She then moved into the drivers seat and started the car.  Christy must be thinking they'd have to run for it and they'd be ready, even if Annie had to drive herself, they'd be ready.

********

Jessi stood in front of Jon's sprawled body, wanting to make sure he was still breathing, but she couldn't risk turning away from the four men in front of her.  It was darts the guns shot.  Drugs.  Jon was probably going to be okay.  She kept telling herself that as she stood in front of him and concentrated as hard as she ever did to keep those darts from hitting her or hitting Jon again.  He'd been hit by a few before he fell down.

"Give it up Mutie.  We can do this all night."  The lead asshole told her, and Jessi wished she could spare some of her forcefields to attack, but she couldn't split her attention like that.  She wasn't good enough for that yet.

She knew what they'd do if they got them.  These were her father's men.  Jessi recognized the lead asshole, because he'd had dinner at her dad's house a few times.  He didn't seem to recognize her yet though.  Maybe it would help.  She had to try something.  Just defending wasn't going to get her out of this.

"Liam, just leave us alone."  She cried out while almost missing a shot to her arm.  The ground in front of her was littered with darts.

"What?"  He stopped shooting for a moment.  The slow grin that crossed his face was far from comforting but Jessi couldn't pay too much attention.  The other three men weren't stopping the attack.

"Jessi… Oh, you're a mutie.  Man you're old man is gonna be disappointed in you."  His voice rose.  "Take the girl alive."

********

Christy moved off the path and still headed down towards the beach.  If it were a large force they'd be watching the paths.  Her expression became blank except for her cold eyes.  Whoever was attacking wasn't getting away with it.  She moved slower to survey the area and took in the battle a few feet from the small cliff she stood on.  Four men were shooting at Jessi.  Jon was down.  The hand around the handle of her gun tightened when she saw Jon down.  Two men were coming up behind Jessi, but the girl was so focused on the attack from in front of her she didn't see them.

"Let's even these odds a bit."  She whispered to herself as she lifted the gun.  A small part of her was worried about what Erik would feel, but she couldn't let that interfere with her job, and her job was to protect these kids.  Her hand was steady as she aimed at the first man, the one whose gun was raising to hit her kid.  The loud gunshot rang out in the night and a man collapsed.  Her aim was good, merciful.  A fast death.  A familiar tingle went across her skin as he died.  It was sick that she got such a high from killing, but she didn't take the time to feel shame.  She took this moment to yell out loudly.  "Keep yourself covered!"  Because Jessi had to stay focused or she'd lose control of her powers.

********

Erik's body jerked as a familiar shock went through him.  Tears came to his eyes and his fingers gripped the back of the seat desperately.  Death.  

"What happened…"  Annie was staring at him, but he was trying to build up the shield.  Brick by brick.  He had to keep control.  He couldn't answer her.

********

Christy moved as soon as she spoke and several darts hit her previous location.  She ducked down as flashlights hit a spot near her and moved to aim at the other man behind Jessi.  He went down quickly.  She knew Jessi needed to see the shots to protect herself, and when covering two people she didn't have enough forcefields to circle her body. Her black clothes helped her blend, but she bent down and grabbed some dirt to rub on her face.  The shine of her skin could give her away, she'd learned that the hard way once, and it wasn't a lesson she'd forget.  

"Liam, what are we supposed to do?"  One panicked asshole yelled out, giving Christy the name of the leader and she risked looking out to see which one it was.  The taller man with blonde hair was in charge.  They'd stopped aiming at Jessi and were nervously looking around the trees.

********

Jessi clenched her fists and focused, hoping that her aim was better than it had been.  She sent a forcefield out with all the strength she could manage, trying to push it further from her body than she ever had before.  Liam doubled over as it hit him in the stomach and knocked him back, before it dissipated because of the distance from her.  He stood hunched over and wheezing from the attack.  "You bitch."  He managed to get out.  Jessi pulled the forcefields tighter to her and Jon, to prepare for another attack.

A rustling in the trees drew the F.O.H. fire and Jessi worried that they'd actually get Christy.  She sent out another forcefield and it didn't make it far enough.  She was weakening.

********

"I will kill you."  Christy called out loudly and noticed the nervous young men standing near Liam became more nervous.  "Killing doesn't really bother me.  You threaten mine, I kill you it's simple."  She moved again, using the underbrush and bushes to her advantage.  "Leave now, or don't leave at all.  Those other two men are already dead."  If they felt fear they'd be sloppy, and maybe they'd run.  She could let them run.

"I'll kill Jessi if you don't get out here right now."  Liam yelled out while pulling out a different gun, one that probably had real bullets.  Jessi couldn't block that, she wasn't strong enough for that.  Christy aimed and fired right at his chest.  This man could suffer.  He fell.  His men ran.  Christy stepped out cautiously.  She just had a feeling that she hadn't killed him.  She could feel it in her bones.  She was usually very good about being able to tell if something was a killing blow or not.

********

Jessi just stood still, staring after the running men and waiting for something to go wrong.  Liam had fallen, and the others ran.  She could see them running down a dock towards a boat.  That was how they got here, how the snuck up on them.  If Jessi weren't so involved in kissing Jon, maybe they'd have seen it coming.

Christy stepped up to the ledge and jumped down six feet onto the rocky beach.  Jessi watched the woman walk up to Liam with her gun drawn, cautious and dangerous looking.  It was then that she finally turned around to see what was behind her.  Two bodies, men, and so much blood.  "Are they really dead?"  She whispered and felt strangely detached from her body.  She felt a little dizzy.

"Yes."  Christy didn't even sound upset about that.

"You killed them."  Jessi swayed on her feet as she turned to face her teacher.  The woman looked like a dangerous stranger as she kneeled down beside Liam and ripped his shirt open.

"Bulletproof vest."  Christy hissed.  Christy looked up at her and Jessi was taken by the coldness in her eyes.  There was little emotion as Christy spoke.  "How's Jon?"

Finally Jessi felt like she could move.  She fell to her knees next to Jon and pressed her hands to his neck fearfully.  A heart beat.  "Oh thank god."  Her voice started to break as the fear hit her.

"Don't break down now.  We aren't safe until we're out of here."  Christy stood up and glanced at the carnage behind Jessi.  Jessi didn't look again, knowing that sight would give her nightmares for a long time already.  "Get the darts out of him."

Jessi moved quickly to pull the four darts out of him.  He didn't even flinch when she did that, and it worried her.  

"Jessi."  Christy's voice made her look up to see the woman staring down at Liam.  "He knew who you were, didn't he?"  Jessi's eyes widened as she watched Christy's fingers flex on the gun she still held in her hand.

"He works with my dad."  Jessi swallowed as that thought sunk in.  Her dad was going to find out she was a mutant.  "Why, what are you going to do?"  Jessi whispered while staring at Christy wide eyed.

"Would the others that left know?"  Christy's hand with the gun moved a little closer to him, and Jessi was scared that Christy was thinking of shooting an unconscious man.

"Don't kill him."  Jessi spoke softly.  Not like this.  It wasn't right.

"You'll never be safe."  Christy turned to look at her and Jessi pulled back a little at the emptiness she saw there.  "If he lives, you'll never be safe."

Jessi stood up and stared.  This couldn't be the same woman that sat and watched movies with them.  This… this was Christy?  She took a step closer to her, trying to ignore the fear Christy's stone like expression and calm acceptance of violence gave her.  "Not like that.  I… I can't."  Jessi took a deep breath.  "You told me not to let you become 'that woman' remember?"  Christy had talked about a woman willing to do anything to make life easier, and now Jessi understood what she meant.  "We'll think of something, but this… this wouldn't be self defense."

********

Christy just nodded.  She knew what she should do, but Jessi didn't have the ruthlessness needed for it.  She couldn't even stand there and see Christy do it.  Jessi wasn't seeing the whole picture, but Christy was going to have to go with that and tell Jessi what this meant for her later.

She put her gun away and could hear Jessi's sigh of relief.  The bodies on the other side of them were a mess, and it would take too long to clean it up.  She wasn't used to having to worry about the law, but at least this gun wasn't registered to her.  She'd gotten this from a less reputable source when she got the image inducer for Annie.  

She removed all of Liam's weapons and took the phone as well.  Any time they could buy themselves was good.  One comfort was that these men wouldn't be able to go to the police, or they'd have to admit to being out hunting mutants, and Christy knew they were murderers.  She shook her head angrily.  She was letting a murderer get away.  She'd never done that before.

We're gonna have to drag Jon back to the car, and we need to move fast and quietly."  Christy tossed Liams things into her pockets.  She couldn't leave them where he or someone else could find them.  The phone she broke over a rock and left the pieces near him.  

When she moved to Jon's side she just stared at him.  Why couldn't he be a smaller man?

********

Annie's fingers were white on the steering wheel.  She kept looking around for an attack, since she was supposed to keep the car safe.  Erik wasn't as tense as he had been, and had whispered that it was over, but he wasn't talking.  He was just staring out into space.

They'd been sitting there for what seemed like forever when she saw the movement on the path.  Her eyes widened to see Christy and Jessi each holding one of Jon's arms around them.  They looked like they were almost ready to collapse as they dragged him back to the car.

She leapt out of the car and moved to help Christy.  "No, help Jessi.  I've got this."  Annie then noticed that Jessi was almost ready to fall to her knees under the strain.  The three of them managed to get Jon into the back seat, and Jessi moved in after him so that he was wedged into a sitting position between Erik and her.

********

Erik had felt more than he ever had.  He'd felt everyone's terror, he'd felt two deaths.  He'd barely managed to hold it all in so that Annie didn't get it.  It took almost everything out of him.

"Erik."  Christy's voice was gentle as she spoke and he turned to look at her, knowing what she'd had to do to keep them safe today.  Tears started down his cheeks finally.  If he'd had better control he could have done something, stopped it, made it so that Christy didn't have to become a killer.  "tire tracks.  Can you cover those up?"  He looked out the window and noticed the dirt road they always drove on to get here.  He'd seen enough cop shows to know tire tracks were bad.

"If we don't drive too fast, I can try to brush the dirt as we pass it."  It would be hard, he'd never used his powers this way, but Christy wasn't going to jail for this.  Not if he could help it.  Everyone else was being very quiet, and Erik could feel Jessi was in shock, whereas Annie was a frustrated bundle of nerves. 

"What happened?"  Annie finally asked as Christy pulled out of their parking spot and stopped so that Erik could cover those tracks.  He unbuckled his seatbelt after that and carefully maneuvered around so that Jon didn't fall over.  He faced behind them and used every last ounce of focus he had to brush the dirt with his telekinesis, to cover their tracks.

Christy sounded like she'd aged years.  "We'll talk about it at home.  We need to focus on getting out of here without drawing attention to ourselves.  It needs to be like we were never here."

Erik's headache made it hard to even see by the time they got to the paved roads and it hurt to continue covering their tracks, but he did that until all the dirt stopped falling off the tires.  Only then did he let himself collapse back in his seat.

********

Christy stood in the doorway of Erik's room.  This was as far as they'd been able to drag Jon.  Erik was barely able to walk, Jessi had used up the last of her strength to get Jon up that path with Christy, and Christy and Annie couldn't do stairs with the boy.  Jon seemed to be breathing fine as he laid on his back.  Jessi sat in a chair by the bed holding his hand, but she was still incapable of much thought.  It wasn't time to tell the girl what they'd need to do now.  "Let me know if his condition changes."  Christy spoke quietly and watched Jessi nod.

Christy moved to her own rooms and watched Erik.  He'd obviously felt the deaths.  He was laying down on her couch staring at a blank T.V.  Annie was sitting watching her.  She'd got a brief synopsis of what happened and had been a bit too touchy since then.  Annie seemed to think Christy would need comforting, but she didn't.  The only thing Christy was worried about was how the kids were taking this.

"Annie, get everyone's shoes from tonight.  We'll have to toss them."  Christy was relying on old T.V. shows to know what could give them away.  "I'll take them out in the morning."  Christy sighed.  At the same time she got more moving boxes.  Jessi was moving, and Christy would have to tell her that once some of the shock wore off.

She moved into the bathroom and closed the door.  Once she had the time to look she could see the darts sticking out of her own skin, through her shirt.  No one had noticed.  She hadn't even noticed, since she'd been so focused on getting everyone out of there safely.  She pulled two darts out of her skin as couldn't even see a hole.  She dumped them and just finished undressing for a shower.  She had dirt everywhere.

********

Annie watched Jessi packing from the doorway.  The men that had been coming for Erik's things would now have the contents of three bedrooms to move.  Jon was still groggy from the drugs but he was packing as well.  This wasn't fair.  They were the victims here, and they had to move.  Annie gritted her teeth and moved away.  It didn't look like either of them wanted to talk.  They were both moving as fast as they could to try and beat the movers.

Annie walked down the hall to see Christy.  Christy had gone to work and brought her grading home so that she could be here for them.  She would have called in sick, but grades were due before they left for New York.  Christy was still worrying about the normal things like that.  She must be repressing the shock of killing someone.  Annie didn't know if she could have done it.

Christy wasn't looking at her and her voice was lower, gentler, "Annie, you should start packing too."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Annie…"

"No."

Annie watched Christy look up and could see some pain, finally an emotion.  Christy hadn't been very emotional since it happened.  "I can't train you, I can't protect you if the cops do figure this out, and to be honest… I know you care, but your being here puts me at risk.  I don't think you can pretend nothing happened if someone asks.  Annie, until you all deal with this shock, you could get me caught.  One mention, one comment where someone can hear you, one guilty look… and I'm a suspect."

"I don't want to leave you."  Annie felt the tears fall and her breath hitch.

"And I don't want you to go, but you have to go for now.  At least for now."  Christy got up and Annie barely enjoyed being hugged.  

Annie nodded, not really willing to risk speaking.  She pulled away and moved to pack.  In spite of the reasons why, it felt like she was being kicked out just when Christy would need her most.

********

Christy watched the kids sitting at the airport terminal waiting for the plane from the shop.  They were taking an early flight so that they could get to New York at a decent time.  Christy tucked the newspaper up, carefully covering the front page and put it in her carryon.  She'd read it when in New York and away from prying eyes.  Those men's death made the front page.

The woman started to call for boarding, so she picked up her bag and moved to her group.  She gave them a small smile.  They still looked out of it from waking up before the sun.  "Well, lets go."  She glanced at them.  "You all have books or something right?  We'll be flying for a while."

"Yes mom."  Jessi gave her a teasing smile.  "We all brought our toys."  Mom?  Christy blushed at the teasing laughter, but at least they were laughing again.  Yesterday had been very tense at the house.  Maybe they'd bounce back better than Christy thought they would.  


	18. Chapter 18

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Christy was pleasantly surprised that she didn't get motion sickness.  She remembered a trip she'd taken to Nebraska once and had been concerned that she'd barely manage to not use the motion sickness bag this time again.  

Jon and Erik had helped get all their bags down from the overhead compartments and they went in search of the baggage claim.  Emma had said someone would meet them there, and Christy was looking forward to finding out who.  She was going to enjoy this visit as much as she could while it lasted, and meeting the people she'd read about would definitely be enjoying.  She did wonder though, how much other X-men had heard about her, or if she was now just Scott's groups secret.

As they were picking up the luggage, and the kids had a lot more than Christy did since they needed things to hold them over until the rest of their belongings arrive, Logan moved to stand beside Christy.  "Brought a van."  Was all he said while they waited for Jessi to grab her last bag.  Christy glanced around and was relieved that it was only him and not a telepath.  She hadn't told anyone what happened yet.  She thought it was best to not trust the phone lines with this.

The van was large enough for all of their stuff and Logan didn't mention that it was really too much stuff for one week.  Christy also hadn't mentioned that all the kids would be staying yet, since that would lead to questions of how she managed to talk them into that sight unseen.

Once they started driving the kids stared out the windows, their earlier tiredness gone.

"They'll be staying."  Christy spoke quietly while the kids talked among themselves.

"Okay.  I'll make sure they get permanent dorms and not guest rooms then."  Was the response from Logan.  He glanced at her, obviously he had questions, but he was letting it slide for now.

"Can you arrange for them to be together?"  Christy knew there were bad roommates out there, and these kids had already learned how to live together.  It would be less stress during this already stressful time.  "They're a team."  That was one thing Christy saw they really learned.  When things fell apart during training, they all did their part.  They worked together.

When Logan focused on driving Christy stared out the window and thought about her team.  She'd have to tell the Professor how Annie protected the car, had things ready to go, and helped to take care of the others until Erik and Jessi came out of their shock, and Jon woke up from the drugs.  How even after the stress of holding his Empathy in control Erik managed to cover their tracks, and how Jessi stood and protected her and Jon.  Only Jon was taking down in that battle, but Christy had no doubts that he would have done his part.  There was no shame in his missing that battle, even though he felt like there was.  

People shouldn't have to expect to get drugged while kissing their girlfriends, and the fact that it had happened to so many mutants around their home showed Christy that there was a battle that needed to be waged there.  One that the police had done such a poor job on that Christy was going to have to ask for real help.  Her kids almost became part of the F.O.H.'s serial killing spree of mutant couples.  They'd followed the cases, saw the similarities, and it was time to do more than just watch. 

********

Logan glanced over at Christy when her scent faded out again.  It was doing that a lot.  He could see her fist clench and her jaw tighten.  There was definitely a story behind why the kids had decided to stay.

He looking into the rearview mirror and could see a miserable Annie staring out the window as unseeing as Christy was and the other three were a bit less energetic than he remembered.

"We should get there in time for dinner."  He told Christy and she finally looked back at him.  One thing that was going to be interesting about Christy's visit was that no one bothered to let Bobby know she was gay.  That kid was in for some serious humiliation when his no doubt elaborate plans to get a date hit that snag.  It was Emma's idea.

********

Annie was surprised at the number of trees she saw in the area as the van pulled down a small street.  Christy glanced at the street sign and seemed to straighten up.  

"I know you guys haven't been around a lot of mutants…"  Christy spoke quietly and glanced at Logan a little embarrassed looking about making that comment.  "Here students don't have to wear image inducers."  Annie felt her hand move nervously to her own image inducer.  She wore it most of the time and wasn't sure she wanted to not wear it.  "And if you think someone has a lousy power, they don't want pity."  Annie just stared at Christy for a second.  The woman really sounded like she'd been here before.

A brick fence came into view and they pulled up to an iron gate.  Once they were through that everyone in the car, except Logan was staring around.  It was more than a mansion, it was huge.  The landscaping was the most beautiful Annie had ever seen, and the buildings… there were a few buildings around, all white and all huge.  What had they signed up for.  She glanced at Christy and even she was a bit stunned looking.

There were groups of students on the lawn, talking and Annie could see actual visible mutation.  A girl with what looked like fairy wings was talking to a group of blonde girls that could have been clones of each other.  There was a guy that looked so much like a cat it was hard for Annie to tear her eyes away.  This is what Christy meant, don't stare.  

"This place is a bit bigger than I thought."  Christy spoke quietly to Logan and he turned to look at her a second, as if that surprised him.  "I had no idea… how many students do you have?"

"Over a hundred… don't know the exact number.  You'd have to ask the Professor about that."  Over a hundred students?  Annie turned to look out the window again.  Over a hundred mutant students.  She could hardly believe it.

********

Erik stepped out of the van and moved so that Annie could follow him.  This was the new school?  For a school with so many people in it, there was less emotional noise.

~That is because our students learn to create mental shields.~  A voice in his mind startled him and Erik tensed up as he looked around.  ~I'm Professor Xavier… and a telepath.  I've sent out some people to take your bags to your rooms.  Please let Ms. Taylor know that I'm expecting to see you all in my office soon.~

"Ah, okay."  Erik muttered, feeling a bit odd about talking to the air.  Annie gave him a funny look, but Christy seemed to take it all in stride.  She just waited for him to talk, like she'd expected her students to go crazy and start talking to themselves.  "Umm… the Professor wants to see us, and he's sending someone out to get out bags."

Jon moved a bit closer, "How do you…"

"Telepath."

"Oh."  Jon's eyes widened a little and Erik smirked at him.  This school was definitely going to be different.

********

Bobby checked his appearance once more in the mirror before opening the front door.  Christy was here!  He started down the stairs towards the group pulling luggage out of the van, and noticed the woman that had to be here.  Yes, the others had said she was about his age, and they were right.  Emma had even mentioned that Christy might have a spare night and want to see the city.  It was a shock that Emma was suggesting he ask the woman out, but Bobby had already planned to do that.

"Hey, you guys can just leave that."  He smiled and glanced at Logan, who would end up taking care of the luggage and moved closer to the woman.  "I'm Bobby."

She smiled at him, obviously happy to meet him.  "Hey Bobby.  I'm Christy.  Finally get to meet you after talking on the phone eh?"  Eh?  She must be part Canadian.

"I'm here to escort you to the Professor's office."

One tall thin boy stepped closer.  "We just got the invite."

********

Christy and the kids followed Bobby into what looked like the main building.  The hallways were wide, the staircases were impressive.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."  Bobby joked when the kids and her got inside and he closed the door behind them.  "We will be taking you to the office and sorting you into houses."

Christy remembered reading a few of those books.  "No need.  I already know what the hat would say for them all."  She grinned at his surprised expression.

"What are they talking about?"  She heard Jessi whisper to Jon.

Annie answered her, "Harry Potter books."

Bobby moved to walk a little closer beside her as the kids trailed after them.  "Ah… a Harry Potter fan."  He smiled flirtatiously and Christy just grinned.  He was as joking and teasing as she thought he'd be.  "So what would be your house milady?"  He glanced at her, "I'm betting… Griffandor?"

"Slytherin."  Her smile was tight.  This was a little to close to home and the reason she'd… this wasn't fun anymore.  Slytherin meant you were a bit underhanded and willing to do some dirty deeds to get what you want.  She hated knowing that applied to her, but after her world found out it was doomed, it became painfully clear that was what she was.  Griffandor's were the noble heroes that did what was right… like Bobby.  He looked a little surprised at her comment.  

If she looked at this world through the four houses in that book, and Christy wasn't willing to call anything just a book anymore, not after her move into this world… She'd say Annie and Erik were the noble type.  Jon was a loyal follower, and Jessi… Jessi was the most likely to end up like Christy if she wasn't careful.  

"Well this is the Professor's office."  Bobby's grin was back as he opened the door for them.  "I'll be around to show you your room if you want…"  Christy's eyes widened just a little as she realized that the group that visited her house had left out one important thing when telling Bobby about her.  He was interested in more than being helpful.  Christy glanced in and noticed that team, minus Logan, were in the room.  

"No, I'm sure Emma or Jean can show me.  Thank you."  She didn't want to lead him on.  They stepped in the room and Christy was impressed at the size of the office.  He could have some large meetings in here if the Professor wanted.  And the Professor was smiling at her kids, welcoming.

"You're not a Slytherin."  Annie moved up beside her and whispered.  Christy just gave Annie a small smile, knowing that Annie just didn't know.

"Ah, it's good to finally meet you all."  The Professor started to speak.  "Please sit down."

********

Jessi listened to what sounded like a rote speech about living together with humans, and peace.  It sure sounded different from what her father had talked about.  They sat on chairs in front of the Professor's large desk, well her and the others did.  Christy was leaning up against the wall near Emma and watching this all quietly.

"Ms. Taylor already faxed us your school records, so I took the opportunity to create a class schedule for you."  Jessi felt like groaning.  She wanted to be able to go out and see New York while Christy was here.  This was supposed to be their spring break.

The Professor turned to face her and Jessi felt a blush start.  She was still not used to his telepathy, even though he'd used it a few times already to answer questions some of them had been thinking about.  "I'm sure that classes can wait a few days for you to adjust to your new home.  You should have plenty of time to go sightseeing with Ms. Taylor."

"Charles, are you sure that is best.  They will be behind as is."  Ms. Frost spoke and Jessi's brief moment of relief started to fade.

Christy's voice was a bit quiet and a bit… off.  "I bought tickets to a play, and we have a few other plans."  Jessi was surprised at that.  This was the first she'd heard of it.  "Classes can wait."

"Really?  What play?"  Annie sounded excited about that.  Jessi glanced at her friend and wished she had the nerve to tell her she was being too obvious, but no one ever talked about it.

Christy smirked at them.  "My secret."

"Just one moment."  Emma's voice started to rise.

"I just have this week Emma."  Christy turned to face the blonde woman and Jessi didn't like the sadness she could hear.  

"Well, I'm sure they'll be no problem with waiting."  The Professor spoke again.  "I hope you all have fun at the play."

"Do we have all the normal things taken care of now?"  Christy moved to lean more heavily on the wall while looking at the Professor.

********

Christy watched Professor Xavier studying her after she asked that question.  She let them do the normal welcome speech and talk about the school, but she had something she needed to say.  A few things actually.

"I believe that takes care of the orientation."  He folded his hands together.  He turned to the kids and nodded at them.  "I have someone coming down to show you to your rooms.  You can prepare for dinner, we should be eating in a half hour."

Once the kids left, and Annie didn't look like she cared for leaving Christy behind, Christy started to talk.  "Okay, I have a few things to say.  I am in the loop… something happens to one of my kids, you call me.  I don't care if you don't think I can do anything… I get that call."  She was a bit worried about the things that tended to happen around the X-men and if one of her kids went missing, she wasn't going to sit home and wonder.  

"We can put you down as next of kin for all of them."  He nodded that he understood.

"And we have a bit of a situation."  Christy sighed.  Erik's nightmares were worse than ever since the attack.  Jessi was a bit clingy with Jon, and Annie looked helpless sometimes as she watched the others trying to come to grips with it all.

"This would be why I have four new students when I originally only had one confirmation?"

Scott had started to stand a little taller and Christy could see the rest of the adults in the room were a bit more alert.  

Christy reached into the bag she'd kept with her and pulled out the newspaper.  When she moved towards his desk to set it down he looked a bit puzzled.  At least they hadn't raided her kids minds, or they'd already know.  "I had to kill a few people a couple days ago."  She spoke matter of factly and could hear the X-men snap to attention.  "And I needed to get the kids out of the blast zone."

"Kill?"  Scott's voice rose with a hint of a lecture in it.  He didn't even know the situation yet.

She took a deep breath and had the impression that the Professor told the others to keep quiet, because Scott wasn't asking questions yet.  "I made the mistake of letting my guard down.  I split up my group… and we were attacked when we were training."    This world had started to make her soft.  "The F.O.H. in my state are little more than serial killers."  Christy thought of Jessi and how much knowing her own fathers group would have killed her, knowing that hurt her.  "And I wasn't willing to let them take my kids."

"You had to use that gun you bring with you."  Jean spoke softly.  "How many?"

"Two dead, four got away."

"And the kids?"  Scott asked and his tension was clear.

"The kids watched each other's back… they acted like a team, and I'm proud of them."  Christy's eyes swept the room and took in the somberness of everyone.  "I don't think the police will have enough to catch me, but the kids… they needed to get away from all that."

"We'll do what we can to help them deal with what they saw."  The Professor spoke a bit distractedly as he appeared to be planning.

Christy just nodded.  

"Could those deaths have been avoided?"  Scott asked.

"I had an Empath with me, don't you think I would have avoided putting him through that if I could have?"  The hand on her shoulder was a shock and Christy turned to see Hank there, a sympathetic expression on his face.  He didn't use the image inducer here.

********

Annie walked into the dining room and there were round tables all over the place.  It was a cafeteria.  Jessi was right next to her and they glanced around trying to find Jon and Erik, and hopefully Christy.  People glanced at them and Annie felt incredibly out of place.  Finally she spotted Erik and Jon waving to them.  They were sitting at a table to themselves.  

"Man, this place is…"  Jessi started and Annie had to agree.  They'd get lost in this place fast.  After they sat down Annie was surprised when a blue boy and another girl asked to sit with them.  Blue… and he just walked around.  It started to make Annie almost wish she'd turned her image inducer off, but she wasn't about to do it now.  Maybe tomorrow.

He started asking about their class schedules and telling them about the teachers and the classes.  A few more students sat down with them and added their opinions.  It was starting to feel a bit less awkward being the new kid. 

********

Christy followed the wheelchair bound Professor into a different room and found a large table and several people that looked a bit familiar, but no kids.  "Where are the…"

"Children."  He smiled at her.  "They are in the cafeteria, getting to know some of the students.  I wanted you to meet with some of my X-men, so we are having a private dinner."  Christy felt a little bit of panic at meeting more X-men.  That woman in the corner had to be Storm and the woman she was talking to must be Rogue.  The blue man with wings was easily Warren.  "I also wanted us to get to know you better, since you already seem to know a bit about us."  He looked at her, "Is that alright, or would you prefer I have someone take you to the cafeteria?"

And that was an awkward question.  If she walked in there and there weren't any teachers she'd make her kids stand out in a bad way.  "Could you let them know I'm eating somewhere else, and I'll visit them later tonight?"

"I'd be glad to."  Christy then followed more into the room and noticed a few eyes following her.  All of the team that had come to meet her in Washington was here, and so many others.  She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  Hank held out a seat for her next to him and she moved to take it with a tense smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Christy felt like several eyes were on her as she sat at the table waiting for dinner to be served.  The question about how much they all knew about her was answered when Bobby spoke to her.

"So your from a different Earth huh?" 

She could see that a few eyes turned to her at that.  "Yeah."  She sighed.  So that was what this was, a chance to see the dimension hopper.

Professor Xavier was seated on the other side of Hank, at the head of the table.  "Well, I think we should introduce ourselves."

"Actually, Professor."  Scott interrupted.  "I was wondering if Christy could tell us who the people she hasn't met are."  So this was why the others hadn't come to talk to her while they waited for dinner.  It was a test.

"That sounds like a good idea Scott."  And now all eyes were on her.

Christy took a deep breath and glanced around the table to see Emma looking at her with a raised eyebrow, obviously curious as to whether Christy could do it or not.  Christy's eyes fell on Ororo first, but she didn't know how to pronounce that.  "Storm."  She nodded in greeting.  She didn't care for being the dinner entertainment like this.  Her eyes continued down the table to, "Rogue."  Rogue was wearing red sunglasses like Scott, and that was new to Christy, but the white strands of hair and gloves gave her away.  Her eyes fell on an Asian woman with purple hair.  Christy thought for a moment… and remembered her real name.  It was one she could say.  "Elizabeth."  That made the large muscular black man sitting next to her tense and Christy could almost imagine his frantic thoughts of the threat Christy's knowledge posed.  "Bishop."  Her eyes fell on the blue man with wings.  Blue was a popular mutant color as far as Christy could tell.  "Warren."  She nodded to him.

Christy's eyes returned to Scott.  "And Bobby already introduced himself, so that would be cheating."  These games of his would continue all week most likely.  He wanted to understand how much she knew.

Christy glanced at the platters of food on the tables, but no one was moving to eat yet.  It would be a nice change from the scrutiny.

The tension in the room seemed to purposefully lessen as everyone dished up.  Christy could hear small conversations around the table and noticed polite smiles directed at her from the women she'd named, but Bishop was still studying.

"So, what did you used to do on your world?"  Bobby asked, but his voice held more sympathy and understanding of the pain Christy might feel in talking about it than Christy would have expected from him.  He wasn't as childish as she might have assumed.

"I was a teacher, like I am now."  She planned to keep the answers to pre-knowledge of the Apocalypse if she could.  This could be a harmless conversation.  "I went to school in Seattle, a very expensive school.  One thing about the end of the world, you don't have to pay your bills."  She gave him a small smile at the familiar joke she and the others used to say, but he didn't find it funny.  And actually she was paying those bills now, for her doubles education.

"Do you know what I went to school for?"  He spoke after a moment and the flirtatious tone was a bit daunting for Christy, but she worked hard to ignore it.

"Accounting right?"  She could see out of the corner of her eye that Scott was paying attention to the conversation.  Bobby however seemed to sit taller in his chair, as if her knowing that about him equaled an interest in him.

Sometime later Christy felt her eyes going to Rogue again.  Those sunglasses looked far better on her than Scott, but why did she have to wear them?  Scott was here and fine, so how did she still have his powers?

"Sugar, do I have something on my face?"  Rogue smirked at her and Christy felt an embarrassed flush come to her face.  She couldn't see that Rogue's eyes had shifted to her through those sunglasses.

"No."

Rogue's expression was gentle, or at least what Christy could see of it.  "Then what is it?"

"I didn't know you wore sunglasses."  That resulted in a few people sitting up straighter, and letting Christy know that she was being eavesdropped on and had probably been all dinner.

"Oh."  Rogue looked a bit embarrassed and Christy felt bad about saying anything.  "It's relatively a new thing."

"Ya didn't know how big the school was either."  Logan spoke.

"Some of the information I have might be a little old."  Christy looked up at the Professor, "Or it could be wrong."

He looked a bit thoughtful at that and then glanced at Emma as if they were talking.  "What is Emma's power?"

"She's a telepath."  Christy was a bit lost on this.  They thought she'd not know something, that was clear.  When both Emma and the Professor continued to look at her she felt a bit on the spot.  "A really good telepath."  She added.

"Alright then."  The Professor glanced at Scott for a moment and after another second small talk resumed at the table, leaving Christy to feel like she really missed something.

********

Scott kept his expression even as Christy basically announced that she didn't know about Emma's new crystal form, and she hadn't known about the change in Rogue's powers.  The woman's information must not be completely up to date, and that comforted him just a little.  When she had been able to name everyone at the table, and some with their real names, not codenames, he'd started to worry.  He still worried about that.

Some of the kitchen staff came in and took their plates away after dinner but they all remained seated.  Christy looked a bit uncomfortable with the fact they had kitchen staff

~Scott.~  Emma's telepathic voice was almost expected.  Scott barely glanced at Jean and then focused his attention on the blonde talking to him silently.  ~I scanned Jessi, since she saw what happened… I think we need to know more about what Christy did when she wasn't teaching.~

~What did you see?~  Scott knew that if Christy had killed men in self defense, then this conversation wouldn't be happening.  Sadly all of them had to kill someone at some point, and Scott could have understood that, but right from the moment Christy told them what she'd done something hadn't felt right to him.  She didn't seem to care about the lives she took, only the way it would affect her own life, or the kids' lives.

~There was one man unconscious that Jessi had to talk Christy out of executing.~

~When did you find this out?~  Scott stared right at her, knowing that Christy was busy talking with Hank about the medical exams scheduled for tomorrow.

~Right before dinner I wandered past the cafeteria and did a little scan, since Christy told us Jessi was the only one to see it.~

********

Bobby was feeling a little irritated with Hank's talk about testing and such, when he finally had a chance to talk to the woman.  Still he waited for an opening in the conversation to slip into and steer it to something more interesting.  When that opening happened he was stunned that someone else took it.

"So you were a teacher before you all found out about the astroid."  Emma had Christy's full attention so easily, and Bobby had been working so hard for it.  It just wasn't fair.  "What did you do after they closed the schools?"  The glass in Christy's hand shook for a moment before she set it down and Bobby looked at her with concern.  Emma was obviously trying to upset the woman somehow.

~Stay out of this Robert, this is important~  Emma sent him while he tried to form a defense for Christy's not needing to answer.

"Well, I was a member of a tribe for a while before I moved up the hierarchy to be one of the leaders."  Even Bobby could see that was not the whole story, and she didn't want to give it.  Still she looked at Emma and no one else as she talked, even though everyone was paying attention to her now.

********

Christy stared into Emma's blue eyes and tried to decide what to do.  It was obvious that they wanted more than that and these were trustworthy people… it was just…  Christy sighed and looked down first, losing the staring game.  "I was a raider and a hunter.  I led one of the teams that was responsible for making sure we had food and supplies."  And it sounded so much more innocent than it really was.  "I was popular because my team tended to do better than the others."  Christy's fist clenched safely out of sight.  "So I was elected as a leader." 

No one was pretending to not be paying attention now.  Christy glanced around briefly at all the eyes on her before turning to face Emma again.  She was a little surprised that the Professor wasn't asking these questions of her, instead of letting Emma do it.

********

~Well is there anything else you wanted to know?~  Emma sent at Scott.  She'd once again been elected the spokesperson with Christy.

The Professor's voice spoke before Scott could answer.  "So what was the leadership structure for your tribe?  How large of a tribe was it?"

Emma watched Christy's jaw tense for a moment.  "It varied in size.  People died and new people were adopted in.  It was almost always over a hundred… until near the end."  Emma felt a pang of understanding in that.  To be responsible for so many people that ended up dying was hard, still nothing of her thoughts showed on her face.  She just stared at Christy waiting for more information.  "The Leadership changed a bit as well.  It took a while to develop a system that worked, because Americans like the voting and public opinion thing, and that just doesn't work in survival situations.  Finally the group had a committee of five leaders, I wasn't one of them.  It was in the beginning."  This was sounding like an impersonal history lesson, not something Christy lived through.  "After an attack two of the leaders were killed, but we didn't have time to replace them.  We were too busy trying to recover from what happened.  That was when I became a leader of a raider team."

Emma was impatient with this obviously poor summary of what had happened, and while she listened she started to work on a plan to get more accurate information and more details out of Christy later.  Jean and Emma had almost broken through Christy's mental shield in Washington, and here Emma had Cerebra to help her, as well as her students if need be.

********

"We went with the three leaders approach for a while and when the people became unhappy with one of them, I was elected into his place."  Christy continued with explaining this, just answering the question asked.  She kept to the leadership structure, and not what leaders did or what she'd done on a daily basis.  It was too painful to try and remember detailed information about a dead world.  "Eventually it changed… the group split.  The other group started to fall to raiders and starvation after that.  They'd lost their strength, and I became the sole leader of the surviving half."  Christy took a deep breath and tried to not show her guilt about that.  She'd been a ruthless leader.  The split had made her paranoid about treason and worried that if another split happened they'd all die.  She'd lose the last of the people she'd sworn to protect.  

"I imagine leading such a group would have been very difficult."  The Professor spoke softly.

Christy turned to look at him in his space at the head of the table.  "You have no idea.  I didn't want to be a leader, but the others were fools… they made poor decisions that cost lives.  I had to take the position… and they continued to make poor decisions anyhow.  Splitting us up… was a big mistake."  Her mind wandered to her new tribe, the kids down in the cafeteria.  

********

Erik was happy with his new class schedule, even if the new kids said Ms. Frost gave too much homework and was far too strict.  He was here to learn and for once in his life he didn't plan to shy away from the hard work.  He needed to get control of his powers so he could go home.  He missed his parents already, and could tell he'd miss Christy too when she left.  Already it felt strange to eat without her.

"So you guys are all from Washington State?"  One of the kids that had come to visit with them seemed a bit surprised at that.  "What are the chances of that?"

"What do you mean?"  Annie asked Myeisha.

"It's just that the teachers rarely bring in several new students at once.  A group of newbies came in a month or so ago, but that was the first time I'd seen it."

"Hey, do you guys want to go watch the movie?"  Myeisha started to stand up.  "They rent a movie on Friday nights for those of us unlucky enough to not have plans."

Erik could feel Annie's unease.  "I'm sure the Professor will let Christy know where we are."  He told her and noticed the new friends they were making were interested in that.  "Christy is our…"  Erik glanced at the Annie, not sure how to phrase this one.  Annie didn't look like she'd be any help.  "teacher."  It really wasn't a strong enough word for the woman that had risked so much for them, but it would have to do.  Family was another word that Erik was starting to think applied.

********

"Did you have to kill people often in your job as a raider?"  Emma's voice seemed much louder than it really was when she asked that and Christy could hear a few gasps from the other end of the table.  They were probably stunned at Emma's bluntness.

"A few."  Christy's policy with the X-men on this was something she'd thought about for a lot of her flight here, and while she wasn't planning to volunteer information yet, she wasn't planning to outright lie either.  "It was a different world.  Things were harder."

"You killed people to take their supplies?"  Scott interrupted and the note of disbelief and disapproval was very clear.  Christy sat quietly as she tried to think of how to respond to that.  He didn't have a completely accurate picture, but she'd be lying if she said they hadn't done that.

"Not just to take their supplies."  Christy hated this conversation.  "Our tribe lost to a lot of raiders in the beginning, and they took some of our women… so no, I didn't kill people just to take their supplies."  She turned to look at the Professor.  "My world was hell… we did what we had to so that we'd survive as long as possible.  That doesn't mean I'd do those things here."  Christy stood up.  "Where are my kids."  She was done talking about this for now.  She needed to get out of here.  Her heart was pounding too fast and she could just imagine the stares she refused to look up and see.

"I am sorry if we upset you."  The Professor started.  "We weren't suggesting that you would do anything…"  He went quiet and Christy still refused to look away and see the others at the table.  "The children are in the T.V. room watching a movie.  I can have someone escort you."

"I'll do it."  Bobby didn't even wait for the words to end before he volunteered.  Christy was too tired, emotionally, to deal with his attraction to her but she just nodded.  It would be rude to tell him she didn't want him to.

She took a deep breath and finally looked around the table.  "My kids don't hear about any of this.  They don't need to know."  The X-men she hadn't met before needed to know that these were secrets, and Christy wasn't sure they did yet.

********

Emma watched the large strides Christy took, and the way she held herself as she moved towards the door.  That was probably the first glimpse of the leader she had been that anyone had seen since the woman got to this world.  She moved with confidence and Bobby had to move faster to keep up.  Bobby did turn to glare at Scott before leaving the room.

"Well, Scott… that certainly went smoothly."  Her voice was a hint cooler than normal.  She wasn't happy with him at the moment.  They finally had the woman talking and his black and white morality blew it.  Still they did learn more about her than Emma was thinking Christy would have told them otherwise.

"I don't think…"

"No, you didn't did you?"  Emma stood up to leave as well.  "I have work to do.  Good evening Charles."  She nodded at him and left, moving in the direction of the T.V. room.  She was supposed to show Christy to her room later, and the woman needed to know that.  

Her expression had not once faltered during Christy's talk, but Emma did not liking the picture that Christy had been painting about her home.  She pulled out her flask and took a drink from it as she continued down the hall alone.  The other X-men could discuss what they'd learned, tonight Emma was going to try and find a way around that woman's shield, even if she was certain she wasn't going to like what she found.

********

"My Gawd."  Rogue's voice seemed to say it all and interrupt the silence.  Jean gave Scott a sympathetic look, knowing that his overactive guilt would make him feel bad about his comment.

"I would like for everyone to try and make Christy and her students feel at home here this week."  The Professor started and Jean gave him her full attention.  She knew that they'd try to get the woman to talk again later, but for now they needed to give Christy some space.  Scott's comment was poorly done and trust would need to be re-established. 

"I would just like to say that we do need to keep surveillance on Christy."  Scott spoke up so that everyone could hear.  His mental voice added to just Jean ~Emma found out that Christy almost executed one of the men that attacked them when he was already unconscious.  I'm concerned that she isn't mentally stable.~

"She does know a lot about us."  Ororo added a bit slowly.  "It is… disconcerting."

"More than that, it's a large security breach."  Bishop added quickly.

********

Bobby walked with Christy in silence along the outdoor path to the other building.  She didn't seem to want to talk and he wasn't sure what to say about what she'd told them.  

"How'd you end up with all those kids anyhow?"  A nice change of subject.  Bobby watched as some of the rigidness in Christy's back left.

"I bumped into Annie trying to get food.  The deli manager didn't serve mutants.  She looked so hurt, I just couldn't leave her there with him yelling those horrible things."  Her walking started to slow down to a more normal pace.  "She's wearing an image inducer now, she's an obvious mutant.  Once I realized I knew her… or at least her double… I took her home."  A small smile came to the woman and Bobby liked how it seemed to make her seem more alive.  "And Annie made friends with the others, so when they needed a place to stay I just took them in too.  Jessi's dad is with the F.O.H. and the crap she kept hearing… and her suspicions that her dad was out killing mutants… I had to get her out of there when she came to me for help."  The smile was gone, but Bobby found himself listening carefully to all of this.  Christy was brave in a lot of ways, for surviving her world, and for reaching out to those kids.  "Erik's powers couldn't take living in an apartment, so that's why he moved in."

"And Jon?"

Christy turned to him a smiled.  "Jon moved in because he liked Jessi.  His home life was fine."

Once they got to the door he moved to open it for Christy and noticed that made her a little uncomfortable.  Bobby thought all women liked a gentleman.  The noise made it easy to hear where the movie was being shown.  Christy turned in that direction without his having to say so.

The room was nearly full, so they had about twelve kids in there.  Instead of going right in, Christy leaned against the doorway and was just watching.  Bobby picked out the new students easily and was glad to see they appeared to have made friends already.  He was pretty sure Christy would have been worried about that.

"You can go in you know."  He spoke quietly to her.

"I know."  But she made no move to go inside.  "You don't have to hang out with me, you must have things to do."

"Actually I don't.  I'm all yours."  He smiled at her.

"Really Robert, I'd think you'd catch that not so subtle message."  Emma's voice grated on his nerves.  He looked up to see the woman walking towards them, since they never really left the hall.  "Christy, I'll be showing you to your room later."  Emma started to ignore him and focus on Christy.  "I'll be in my office, which is just inside the main building you just came from, so you can just knock on my door when you are ready."

"Thanks Emma."  Christy gave Emma a small smile.  

"I could hang around and make sure you make it to her office later."  Bobby tried to be helpful and noticed Emma's smirk.  That woman acted like she knew everything, and she couldn't even read Christy.  Bobby remembered the long discussion the telepaths had about that when they got back.

"You don't have to.  The main building is kinda hard to miss, even I can find my way back."  Christy spoke gently, but Bobby got the clear impression that she wasn't interested in him staying.  Maybe she just needed a break from them, since she had just bared a bit of her soul.  Some people were like that.

"Okay, milady."  He gave her a charming smile.  "I'll see you at breakfast then."

He moved to follow Emma back out of the building.

********

Annie felt like someone was staring at her.  She leaned back in her seat and turned to see Christy in the doorway watching the movie.  The woman didn't see she'd been caught yet and the lights from the hallway highlighted her in the darkened room.  When Christy caught her she put a finger over her lips and gave Annie a mischievous smile.  Annie turned back to the movie, following Christy's orders, but a smirk was on her own lips.  The woman was up to something.

Annie glanced around at the other people in the room and noticed the five strange blondes were giving Christy an odd look, but none of the others noticed the woman.

The action on the screen became more intense and Jon leaned forward in his seat excitedly like he normally did.  That's when Annie noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye and it was an effort to not look.  She held her popcorn a little further away from Jon, because she had an idea what was about to happen and she almost laughed.

Jon flew forward with a yelp and landed on his hands and knees.  Christy smoothly slid over the couch and took the boys seat, the only seat available now.  "What a gentleman.  Thanks Jon."  Christy grinned wickedly at him when he turned around to see what had happened and everyone started to laugh.

Myeisha leaned closer to Annie, "Is that Christy?"

"Yeah, that's Christy alright."  Annie was still smiling.

"Cool teacher."  Annie just nodded her agreement.

Jon's fake glare lacked any intimidation and he just settle in on the floor right in front of Jessi to watch the rest of the movie, but Annie felt like her heart was soaring as Christy reached over her to grab some of her popcorn.  Seating was so tight that Annie could feel the heat of Christy's body.

********

Esme and her sisters kept glancing at the woman that seemed to have no thoughts whatsoever.  A gentle brush over where the woman was showed a shield unlike anything they'd ever seen before.  ~Ms. Frost?~  They sent out to their teacher.

~Yes girls?~

~There is a woman here with…~

~Yes, don't worry about it girls.~

~Why can't we read her?~

~Some mutants have a natural protection against being telepathically scanned.  We did discuss this in class last fall.~

~We remember that Ms. Frost.  You did mention that Mystique had such protection.  We just never saw this before.~

~Hmm…  Maybe I'll ask her to visit our class next week.  You children should realize that you cannot rely on your telepathy against all foes.~

~Okay.  Thank you Ms. Frost.~  The girls cut the connection and tried to focus on the movie.

********

After the movie and some joking and talking with the other kids, Christy pulled her group out of the room.  "Dr. McCoy is going to do exams on all of us tomorrow."  Christy started as they walked towards the girls dorm.  "Be completely honest with him and give him any information that you think is remotely important."

"Your getting an exam too?"  Annie of course picked that up quickly.  Christy stopped walking and the others did as well.  The cat would be out of the bag soon enough.

"I might be a mutant.  We're just double checking."

"What?"  Jon and Erik asked at almost the same time.  Christy felt uncomfortable with all the stares her kids were giving her.

"I got hit with some of those darts Jon did, but it didn't affect me."  Christy sighed, hoping the kids wouldn't feel like she'd been keeping this from them, even though she had.  There was just something off about this and she wanted more information before she shared.  "And that mental shield I have… humans aren't supposed to have those."

"But you went through mutant detectors."  Jessi looked as confused as everyone else did.

"I know.  I don't know what's going on there.  Maybe it's a power or something?"

The slow smile Jessi got drew Christy's attention.  "You're a mutant.  Man that's great."

"Yeah."  Erik quickly agreed.  "Now we'll have to get you a codename before you leave."

"I thought I already had one."  Christy smirked at them.  "Bitch right?"

"Only if your power turns out to be irritating hostililty."  Erik seemed to be thinking.  "It might be you know."

"Oh, cruel."  Christy just shook her head in mock disgust.  "too cruel."

"She did steal my seat."  Jon added less than helpfully.

Annie's hand on her arm drew Christy out of the teasing.  The girl looked so serious  "A mutant?"

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised."  Christy gave Annie a nervous smile.  It didn't look like Annie was taking it as well as the others.

"Well, maybe the doctor can figure out your powers too."  Annie gave her a small smile and Christy let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"yeah, I was hoping so."

********

Emma was done with the grading, done with her paperwork, done with pretty much anything she could do in this office, by the time a soft knock interrupted her music.

"Come in."  It had to be Christy, her scan didn't show it was anyone else.  The woman entered and glanced around the office for a moment.

"Much nicer than my office."

"One of the benefits of being in administration."  Emma got up and moved to pour herself a drink.  It was a calculated move to ensure they stayed and talked for a little while.  "Would you like something?"

Christy looked like she was considering it.  "Sure."  The woman moved to sit a bit heavily in the chair across from Emma's desk while Emma poured.  

Emma started to talk about her telepathy class, while making sure to refill Christy's glass whenever it looked like it was getting near empty.  She talked about the danger room sessions with groups of students, anything to keep Christy seating and distracted so she didn't realize how much she was drinking.  Hank could give the woman something for a hangover if she got one.

"Told the kids I might be a mutant, I better be now or they'll pity me."  Emma just handed Christy her refilled glass and leaned against the edge of her desk.

"Thanks."  Christy took a small sip.  

"So you want to be a mutant now?"

"I always wanted to be a mutant."  Christy blushed and Emma took a sip to hide her smirk.  "When I was a kid I used to stare at things so long my vision got blurry, trying to make them move."

Emma chuckled.  "We don't get a lot of people around here that wanted to become mutants."

"In my world many people wanted it… we just never got it."  Christy sighed and her eyes wandered to Emma's opened window.  Emma could see Christy's mood swing, through the deep breath she took and the slump in her shoulders.  "I didn't go around killing people for fun.  I don't want you thinking that.  I didn't like what I had to do, but I did it."

Emma stayed quiet and still, hoping that Christy would talk more.  Christy obviously cared what Emma thought about her if she was bringing this up like this.  When Christy didn't say anything more Emma spoke softly, trying to not ruin the mood that got Christy talking in the first place.  "What did you have to do?"

Christy turned to face her and Emma saw that same lost look in her eyes that she'd seen through Jessi's eyes in the girl's memories of the night Christy had killed those men.  "I did what no one else was willing to do, just to buy people another year of life.  It wasn't like anyone really thought they'd live after it hit… I wasn't supposed to live after it hit."

"And now your stuck with the memories, is that it?"

A small smile that showed anything but real humor crossed Christy's lips.  "I really deserved to live a lot less than the others, and I'm the only one here.  The universe really doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Many of us here have a dark past."

"Your past isn't as dark as mine."  Christy spoke with confidence that it was true, and with Christy she may actually know if it was or not.  Christy stared at the now empty glass in her and set it on Emma's desk.  "I really should get to bed.  You all like to wake up really early around here, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say we like it.  We just do it."  Emma set her own glass down, not thrilled that Christy was ending the conversation now, when more questions had been raised.  Still, that didn't mean they wouldn't have more late night talks.  

********

Christy felt like kicking herself once she was alone in her room.  She said too much too soon, but it was the first time she'd been able to talk to someone about what she'd been through… and it was Emma.  She really cared what Emma thought of her, which was really why she shouldn't have said anything.  Dammit.  Christy tossed off her clothes and went to take a shower.  At least this room had a bathroom of its own.

********

Once she had Christy in her room Emma went to her own room and showered, killing time.  Once she thought enough time had passed that Christy might be asleep she took the elevator down.  The Cerebra machine was a modern miracle, making her telepathy ten times stronger than it normally was.  She stepped into the bubble and pulled the helmet over her head.  It took her a while of concentrating to find Christy's shield and she moved carefully so that she wouldn't wake her.  The idea was to find a way in without causing pain, a way that Christy wouldn't realize what had been done.

For four hours Emma methodically went over the surface of Christy's shield, looking for flaws, a crack, something.  It was hard to do because there was something off about the shield to begin with.  It was just slightly out of focus.  Finally Emma had to give up for the night, but planned to keep trying until she found it.  


	20. Chapter 20

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Annie felt more than nervous walking down the wide hallways next to Dr. McCoy.  She was the first one to see him today, right after breakfast.

"What we will do is take some samples, and compare them to a database of mutants."  Dr. McCoy explained as they walked.  "So we will see if your X-factor gene has similarities that would indicate a similar power."

"Well, that's good."  Annie felt the need to say something.  Her and Christy had been working for months to try and figure it out.

"I should have some results to report to you by tomorrow morning, most likely after your Danger room session, so you won't have the benefit of new powers in it."  He smiled at her and his teeth were just a little sharp.  Once they entered the lab he pointed towards another door.  "If you would be so kind as to change in there, I'll set up out here."

********

Jessi was bored already as she sat in the library with her new textbooks in front of her.  The Professor said he knew they'd be doing a bit of waiting around today and seemed to think giving her these was a favor.  

When Annie came in all of them looked up.  "What took you so long?"  Jessi asked, knowing she was next up.

"He has a lot of weird equipment down there and does lots of tests."

"Well, if you're recovered from being a guinea pig, the Professor left you textbooks."  Christy pointed lazily at the pile on the table.  The woman was laying on the chair reading.  

********

Hank finished writing down the last information from the last test he had to do on Jessica.  "Now is there any concerns you have?"

"So, are you like a regular doctor?"  The girl seemed hesitant to bring something up.

"Well, I'm a researcher, but I am also the schools physician."

"So things that I'd normally go to a regular doctor for, you do that?"

"What is it you need Jessica?"  He watched an embarrassed flush come to the girl's cheeks. 

"I need birth control pills."

Hank was very grateful for his blue coat of fur, which hid his blush.  "Oh… I see… and would that be a refill or…"  He was dismayed to hear his discomfort in his own voice. He wished that Jean was there to deal with this, but she'd left right after doing the female exam.  That was one thing that Hank wouldn't do.

"No, not a refill."  The girl wasn't able to look at him now.  "I just need to start taking them."

He stared down at Jessica's chart in his hand.  She was eighteen, had a boyfriend.  If he denied her request, it wasn't like a mutant could just walk into a local doctor's office without the risk of gene testing and being labeled in government records.  "I see."  He'd have to let the Professor know about this, but he was going to write that prescription.  It wasn't like they could really stop the students from having sex, no matter how Scott or the Professor wished that they could.  "Well, that's very responsible of you.  I'll see about getting them."

"Thank you."

********

Jon stepped off the treadmill and wiped the sweat from his face.  Dr. McCoy was looking at the reading and not saying much, so Jon went to the water fountain for a drink.  This was the most detailed physical he'd ever seen.  Drawing blood, skin samples, all the normal tests and then some, as well as that weird bed that took x-rays.  He felt more like a lab experiment than a patient in this room.

"Well, I believe we are done here."  The Doctor smiled at him.  "I'll show you to the cafeteria.  I believe I need some lunch as well."

"Someone should tell Christy about it."  Jon could just imagine that woman still in that seat she hadn't moved from, reading all the books she could find on mutations.  She was really excited by some of the books this place had.  "She'd probably forget to eat if we don't remind her."

Dr. McCoy looked at him, obviously curious.  "You have to remind her to eat?  Is this a regular thing?"

"Yeah, she gets into doing things and we have to stop her."  He smiled as he remembered when they all realized that Christy couldn't in fact be trusted to feed herself.  They'd been watching movies and hanging out all day when they realized that Christy had never come upstairs all day and it was almost dinner time.  She'd been on the computer that entire time.  His smile faded as he realized that Christy wasn't going to have anyone to remind her anymore.  

********

Bobby found her in the library and just watched her for a moment.  Her leg hung over the arm of the chair and she was looking at a book as if it had all the answers in the universe.  He smiled at the lazy pose before going in to see her.  "Lunch is ready."  She seemed startled by his voice.

"Oh.  Thanks."  She got up and stretched before putting the book down.  It wasn't likely anyone would move it.  The students tended to avoid the library on the weekends.

Bobby was a little irritated when Christy moved to sit with her students, he'd wanted to take her outside to eat, just the two of them.  Instead he followed her and sat with her group.

"So…"  Christy smiled at Erik.  "Your next eh?"

"I'll tell him to put his stethoscope in the freezer if you bug me about it."  The boy smirked back.

"I could always freeze that for him faster."  Bobby smiled at the group and demonstrated but icing over his glass of water.  He glanced sideways at Christy and was disappointed that she was less impressed than the others at the table.  Of course, she had to already know what his powers were.

One of the schools regular students walked up.  "Hi… Christy, you actually sit with us lowly students?"  The girl smiled at Christy and Bobby was a bit surprised at the fact that Christy was already impressing the locals.  "At least you're already sitting, it must be safe for me to."

The laughs around the table made Bobby feel like he was missing out on a great joke.  "Don't worry Myeisha, I only pick on my own."  Christy smiled at the girl and waved to an open seat.

~Robert, since you are sitting with our new students Dr. McCoy would like you to escort Erik to the lab when lunch is over.~

~Okay Emma.~  Bobby was irritated.  He'd hoped to talk Christy into doing something after lunch, maybe going out tonight.  He didn't want to ask her with her kids around.

********

"So you guys must all know Christy pretty well."  Bobby was talking as soon as the elevator door closed and Erik's heart sank.  He'd felt hints of the blonde man's attraction to his teacher, but he'd hope that nothing would happen.  Instead he was in the awkward position of this conversation.  "I mean stuff like what she does for fun and all that."  Well, Bobby could have done worse.  He could have asked Annie.

"Christy isn't…"  Erik sighed.  This sucked.  "She doesn't go out much."

"But she likes movies right?"  Bobby sounded so pitiful, and he didn't even realize it.  Erik took a deep breath to just tell him so that Bobby didn't embarrass himself anymore, but the elevator door opened.  They were already on the floor with the lab.

They walked down the hall, and past Logan and some other guy.  It looked like they'd been working out.  "Christy… she doesn't date."  Erik finally spoke and noticed the smirk on Logan's face when he said that.

"Ah, there my young patient is."  Hank's voice saved Erik from having to go more in depth.  "Erik, come on in here."

"Well, I guess I delivered you all safe and sound."  Bobby gave him a weak grin and turned to leave.  Damn, he was probably still gonna try it.  Erik just stared after him, wondering how Christy was going to take a man hitting on her.  Maybe it would be fun to watch… kinda like a train wreck, it was hard to look away.

"Erik?"

"I'm coming."

********

Christy was happy her students had already met a few mutants to hang around with today, since she was still absorbed in the library.  History books on mutants, books on different types of mutations, and a few books on the science of mutations that she couldn't understand were all here.

She saw a flash of white clothes out of the corner of her eye and just finished reshelving what she'd been looking at.  "I wish I'd had these books.  It takes forever to find anything on the Internet, and there was nothing this in depth."

"Well we are a school for mutants."  Emma's voice was exactly what Christy expected to hear.  "It's time for your exam.  I was going down for my Danger room session, so I thought I'd escort you to the lab."

Christy felt a bit nervous about being examined and worried about what they'd find.  But she just gave Emma a tense smile and moved to walk with her.

Christy came out from changing into an exam robe that made her feel very vulnerable.  That must be the purpose of these things.  Dr. McCoy was talking with Jean and they both stopped once they saw her.  "Well ready for your exam?"  Something about the way the two stood made Christy glance at Jean, wondering why she was there.

"Oh, Jean is here to deal with some of the more…"  Hank looked a bit flustered, but Jean just smiled at him and rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm here to do the gyno exam, and then Hank will take over for the rest."

"Why couldn't Hank do it?"  Christy found herself saying before she thought it out, but Jean was far too pretty to see Christy that vulnerable.  If a pretty woman was going to see that, it really should be during sex, not that Christy wanted to get involved in the whole Jean fan club thing, but really… this was just wrong.  "And is that really necessary?"  The blush on her cheeks just further embarrassed her as she watched Hank's nearly panicked expression.  He didn't want to do it.

"I assure you I am qualified to do the exam."  Jean's smirk was making it clear the redhead found this funny.  Great.  "Hank go ahead to your lab and I'll call you when we're done."  She spoke gently to him and Christy watched him abandon her.  Some hero.

Christy reluctantly moved to sit on the exam table.  She wasn't going to win this one.  Jean sat on the stool next to it and held out a chart to take notes.  "Well, lets get some information first.  There's no chance your pregnant is there?"  Christy's eyes widened at the teasing smirk on Jean's lips.  The redhead was going to have a lot of fun at Christy's expense, wasn't she?

"No."

The teasing stopped with the next question.  "Any kids?"  Christy could almost see Jean's eyes begging her to say no to that, probably because if she'd had any they'd be dead now.

"No."

"When was your last period?"  Jean asked and Christy went quiet.  She had to think about this one… it was before.  A while before.  She'd been in this world nine months…

"Year ago."  Jean glanced up at her.  "Before I got here."  Christy added.  "Everyone's cycle was messed up.  Stress was kinda high at the time."  Jean nodded and wrote something down.

"When is the last time you had sex with a partner?"  Christy just stared at Jean when she said that.  It may have been a while, but she didn't think her last gyno. asked that question.  She stared down at the floor as the memory hit her.  It wasn't about love, just comfort.  Shelley, that was her name, and she was so scared of dying without ever having been with someone.  She came to Christy's room to plead her case and Christy had almost turned her away, like she'd turned away so many offers.  She was the leader and at times people equaled that with comfort and protection, but they never really saw her.  Shelley hadn't really seen her either, but Christy had needed a little comfort of her own.  They could see the death in the sky and it was almost time.  Christy ended the celibacy she'd lived under for so long to make love to that girl.  In this world it would have been illegal, but Shelley was never going to be older than her seventeen years.

Christy didn't even realize she had tears running down her cheeks until Jean moved to rest a hand on her leg.  She looked up into a concerned and apologetic face.  "Are you okay?"  Jean asked softly.

Christy had to take a few breaths before she could answer.  "I'm fine."  She lied, even though it was very obvious she wasn't.  She cleared her throat.  "A little over nine months ago."  She finally answered the question, but Jean didn't move away immediately to write it down.  She just looked up into Christy's eyes.

"Before you got here?"  Jean asked softly and Christy just nodded.  Jean took a deep breath and moved back to write in her file, giving Christy the space she needed to calm down.  Sympathy right now would just make her cry and she didn't want to do that.  If she ever started crying about what she'd lost, what she'd been through, she might never stop.

"I think we can skip the rest of these questions."  Jean closed the file.  Christy got the impression that Jean didn't want to torture her with the other ones.  "Let's take a peek."

That dose of emotional pain was useful in one way.  She didn't have the embarrassment anymore, while Jean did her exam and took her samples.  Her mind was a world away.

********

Jean felt horrible for Christy and decided that the information wasn't worth hurting her like that.  They liked complete medical records to the point of being intrusive actually, but not in this case.  At least not until Christy dealt with some of her pain.  Jean suspected that was the closest Christy had come to dealing with any of it since she got to this world.  When this woman broke down it was going to be… Jean shook her head, secure in the knowledge that Christy couldn't see her over the sheet held up between the woman's legs… Christy was going to implode when her pain hit her, when she finally allowed herself to feel it, and Jean really pitied her.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?"  Jean set her sample on the tray and moved to help Christy move her legs out of the stirrups.  

Jean watched the woman seem to come back to the present.  Christy hadn't really been with her at all.  "Well, just one more thing to do and I can hand you off to Hank."  Jean smiled at Christy, trying to put her more at ease.

********

Christy watched as the blood came out and was a bit relieved that it did.  "Good it works."  She smiled and relaxed a little.  Hank gave her a questioning look as he put the test tube of her blood on the tray.  "When I was stabbed I didn't bleed.  I wasn't sure you'd be able to get any out of me."  

"The knife did penetrate?"

"Yes.  There was penetration."  Christy emphasized that word and smirked at his big eyes.  Once she realized how uncomfortable sex talk was to him, she just had to get him back for sneaking Jean in on her.

"Well that's highly unusual that a wound wouldn't bleed.  Hopefully this elusive blood will tell us the answer."  He held up the test tube to glance at it before setting it back down.

Now that Hank had his samples he had her move to another bed, and slide a cover over it, making it feel a bit like a coffin, but Christy just listened to the hum of the machine.  After a bit of silence there was another hum.  And Christy started to get concerned when after that he didn't let her out, he ran it again.

When the thing finally opened Christy could see a confused expression on Hank's face.  "I want to try one more thing."  He said a bit distractedly, but this was supposed to be the last thing.  "I've set it to scan your bones.  It'll just be another moment."  He then shut the door and the hum started again.

********

Hank stared at the four scans that he did, while Christy was still in there.  He opened up the case again.  "Christy, this time I've set it to check on your lungs.  I'm sorry this is taking so long, but we need detailed information."  Christy just nodded and Hank was grateful she didn't appear to have Ororo's problem with claustrophobia.  

"Well, you can get dressed and I'll analyze all the samples."  With great care, Hank thought to himself.  He could tell Christy knew something was up, but he didn't want to say anything until he had some idea of what was going on.  He needed to talk to the professor.

"You're free to do whatever you like for a few hours.  Dinner will be at six."  He told her as she walked out the door, but he didn't turn to look at her.  He was staring with disbelief at the blood sample he'd gotten from her.

********


	21. Chapter 21

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Logan leaned against a tree and watched Christy and her students.  Logan was situated to be able to watch them without being seen.  Scooter's plan to keep that woman under surveillance made sense.  It also was pretty interesting.  They were making the most of the warmest spring day yet.

~So what are they up to~ Jeannie's mental voice came to him and Logan smirked.

~She's a natural teacher~  Logan replied and ignored the feel of Jean picking out of his mind what made him say that, while continuing to watch the impromptu practice session that had developed with those five.

A nervous looking Jessi stood on the water, balancing very carefully on her forcefield balls, using them to stay afloat.  It had taken the students by surprise when Christy said she wanted to see if Jessi could do it.  So Jessi was pushed out onto the water, with Jon ready to swim out to her if she fell in.

Jean's presence stayed with him as he watched the girl doing her best to balance on the water.  And Logan smirked when he noticed Christy's eyes fall on Erik, and the evil smirk she gave him.

"Your turn."  Christy told the boy and Erik took a step back.

"What?"

Christy walked over to the water and pulled an old board from the dock that hadn't been repaired yet out of the water.  "I'm sure you can keep this on the top of the water.  You just need to stand on it."

"Okay, this isn't fair."  

"The whole idea of fighting isn't fair.  The Danger room tomorrow won't be fair."  Christy smirked at him.  "Jean can fly, are you saying you can't even float?"

"Jean can fly?"  Logan watched as she was able to manipulate the boy into doing what she said.  

********

Annie watched as Jessi and Erik floated on water and felt the envy that she often tried to repress.  Christy looked proud of them.  When Christy glanced over at her she made sure that her expression didn't show her jealousy.

"You know what's next right?"  Christy whispered to just her, obviously making sure the others didn't hear her.  Annie glanced at her and saw Christy glance down at a small pile of rocks and bits of bark she'd never noticed Christy assembling.  Christy's coat pocket was full.

"Oh no…"  Annie chuckled.  "You wouldn't."

"Jon, you might want to take your coat off."  Christy spoke loud enough for them all to hear.  "One of these fine contestants is getting a bath."

Both Erik and Jessi's heads whipped around to look at them and Annie laughed as they both had to struggle to keep afloat when they did that.

********

"You can't do this!"  Erik called out loudly as he looked around and noticed he wasn't close enough to the shore.  

"If you say it isn't fair, I'll nail you twice."  Christy was smiling like an evil mastermind.  "You need to stay floating and protect yourselves."  Erik watched as Christy handed Annie a few rocks.

"Oh shit."  Jessi whispered, but he was close enough to her to hear it.  "I am so gonna get her when we are out of here."

"I'll help you.  Both of them are going down."

********

Logan smiled as Christy and Annie alternated in tossing things at the two unlucky students.  He noticed they never aimed near the head, and they did give Erik and Jessi enough time between shots to prepare, but both kids were working hard, very hard, to keep it up.  It wasn't like they could have done it if Christy really wanted to knock them down, the woman was going slowly and still it looked too hard for them at times.  

~Interesting way to motivate them~  Jean commented as the kids really did look like they were trying their best.

~Looks like the boy is gonna take a dive first.~

~My money's on Jessi getting that bath.~

~How much money?~

~Twenty?~

~Your on Red.~

********

Jean smiled at some students as she walked past them.  Christy sure had an interesting way of doing things, but she probably didn't realize that three of her students were plotting against her at this moment.

She was at the front door before anyone spotted her but Rogue was on her way in  "There's something going on at the pond I just have to see."  She could see she had Rogue's attention as the southerner started to walk with her back out.

********

"Come on… stop it!"  Erik yelled out.  "The waters cold."  Logan chuckled, no longer worried that anyone would hear him.  The soft sound of branches rustlings drew his attention behind him to see Jeannie, and Rogue holding Jeannie.  They flew in for the entertainment.

"They're still both floating."  He gave the unnecessary progress report as the two women moved to be able to watch.  After a moment Rogue chuckled when she realized what was happening.  "I still say the boy will go down first, but I'm thinking now, she won't be happy until both kids are drenched."

********

Christy was pleased that both kids had lasted this long, but she decided that she needed to try a little harder to knock them down.  See how good they were.  "Let's finish them off."  She told Annie and could see the girl enjoyed the new game.  Annie's smile was almost as wicked as her own.

********

"Oh."  Jean grumbled good naturedly as she watched Erik hit the water first.  "I just lost twenty bucks."  She explained when Rogue gave her a questioning look.

"Tough luck Red."  Logan smirked at her and they could hear another splash.  Jessi was down as well.

********

Emma was carrying her shopping bags heading for her rooms when she saw them walking across the lawn.  Her eyes widened as she took in the five dripping wet and cold looking people.

"That wasn't fair.  She told me to do that."  Annie's voice carried easily, and the girl was finally not wearing her image inducer.

"We gave you enough warning to protect your inducer, you can't complain."  Jessi didn't sound at all remorseful.  Emma slipped into her mind to find out what they'd been doing and a smile came to her lips.

"I can't believe it took all of us to catch Christy."  Erik glanced over at the woman, wet, cold and still walking with dignity.

"You guys are slow."  Christy noticed her and smiled.  Emma just nodded and continued on her way to put her new clothes away.  She got to the building first and when she got inside she noticed an amused looking Jean standing by the door with towels in her hands.

"They're right behind me."  Emma just shook her head and went upstairs.  Christy had managed to dodge even Jon for a while, which had impressed her students, but she did lose.  The kids had dunked her twice.

********

"The teachers want me to eat with them."  Christy was telling Annie this, but Annie didn't like hearing it.  "Besides, if I'm with you guys all the time… it might just ruin your reputation."

"Not really."  Annie noticed a few students she hadn't met yet glancing at them as they talked in the hallway.  "Myeisha and her friends think your cool."

Christy just sighed at that.  Obviously she wasn't going to be able to change Christy's mind.  "Annie, I promise all of us will spend all Monday together.  I'll get the tickets, and we can walk around Manhattan, but I do need to spend time with the Professor and the others.  I have things I have to do while I'm here.  This isn't just a vacation for me."

Annie nodded.  She understood, but it was hard to not have Christy around as much.  Well, she'd have to get used to it.  When Christy pulled her into a hug it helped her feel a bit better about it.

"You don't have the tickets yet?"  She was sure Christy said she already got them.

"No."  Christy's closeness was very distracting and Annie had to fight the impulse to lean into her.

"What?"  Annie pulled back and grinned at Christy, a little surprised at the teasing grin she got in return.

"I decided last minute to do that, but if they thought I already spent the money I figured there'd be less argument."  Christy glanced around for a second.  "Although I wouldn't suggest you ever try lying to them.  Telepaths catch stuff like that, just not with me."

"Well, I should get going."  Christy took a step back and Annie felt her arm move to grab Christy first, before realizing she intended to do that.

When Christy glanced at her trapped arm Annie let go and fought her blush.  "Um, I was hoping that tomorrow, when I have my meeting with Dr. McCoy… would you come with me?"

"Sure."  Christy smiled at her gently.  "I'll back you up."

"If you want I could go with you to yours."  Annie offered and could immediately see she'd pushed too hard.  Christy seemed to close up a bit.  "Only if you want."  She backtracked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I need to do that alone."

********

Christy hoped she was going the right way to the faculty dining room.  Annie meant well, but Christy really didn't want witnesses to her own meeting with the doctor.  She had the feeling that something was wrong.  When they'd talked about their exams, no one else spent so much time in that machine.

"Christy, over here."  Bobby's over enthusiastic voice made her cringe, but she hid that and turned around.  "It's down this hall, we can go together."

Christy wandered into the same dining room she'd been in the night before and found the same people there.  All of the same people, except Jean and Hank.  "I'm glad Bobby was able to find you."  The Professor smiled at her.  "I would have contacted you if I could have.  I must say it is something for me to get used to."

Christy didn't know how to respond to that so she decided to glance over it.  "In my defense I almost made it myself."

"I know, it can bit a bit much finding your way around here in the beginning."  Warren smiled at her.  It may actually be the first words he'd aimed her way.

"The place is bigger than it used to be isn't it?"  Christy decided polite conversation was a good idea.  "I thought I remembered it being one mansion, not a complex."

"When I decided to turn it into a larger school I had the mansion removed and put in the new buildings."  The Professor started and Christy couldn't help the grin that started.

"So… you paid someone to knock it down?"  When it looked like that was true, from his expression she started to chuckle.  "You actually paid for it… after all those times it was done for free."

"I know."  Bobby grinned at her.

"I'm sorry."  She apologized, even though it didn't look like the Professor was insulted and even Scott had a hint of a grin.

"It's quite alright.  I can see the irony."  The Professor smiled at her.

"Ya know sugar, it's kinda strange having you know stuff we didn't tell ya."  Rogue smiled, but Christy could see she was a bit tense.

"Believe me, it's strange from my side too."  Christy didn't bother elaborating.  

"So did you like your swim?"  Logan smirked at her.

"Yeah, whats up with that?"  Christy stared at him with just a hint of a smile.  "I thought you were a hero or something.  I didn't see any brave rescues.  You were too busy laughing."

"You deserved it."

"Hey, I'm the teacher.  It's my job to humiliate them… they should understand that."  Christy could see a few other smirks from some of the other teachers at the table.

"We'll manage to beat that into their heads."  Christy could tell a few people seemed surprised at how much Logan was talking.  It was more than Christy had ever heard from him.  "But seriously, it was a good idea you had."

"What did she do?"  Bobby asked.

"She was teaching Erik and Jessi to walk on water."  

"So are we teaching future saints?  Is that why they need to walk on water?"  Emma's cool voice entered the conversation, but it didn't sound like an insult.  It almost sounded like teasing, but it was hard to tell with Emma.

"I just figured when they fell they wouldn't get hurt, and they'd really not want to fall."  Christy smiled at the blonde woman sitting across from her.  "That water was cold."

Dinner was delivered, putting a halt on that conversation.

********

Scott had talked with Jean after the last dinner and agreed that he should keep his opinions on Christy's past to himself or the woman might never talk to them.  It didn't mean that he wouldn't call her on it in the future.  It was hard to believe the ease with which she talked about killing.

"I'm taking the kids to Manhattan on Monday."  Christy started talking to Emma, but he listened in.  Christy often acted like it was Emma that was in charge, and he had to admit that irritated him a bit.  "How should we get there?"

Bobby interrupted and Scott could see Christy wasn't happy with that.  "I could drive you guys and show you all the sights."

"Thanks, but this is supposed to be time for just us."  Christy sounded like she wasn't going to last with the polite refusals much longer and Scott started to feel like they should have mentioned Christy was gay so that Bobby wouldn't bother her.  

"And you are teaching a class on Mondays Robert."  Emma reminded Bobby, before turning to Christy.  "We could lend you a vehicle."

"I could drop you off in the city."  Scott offered.  He needed to regain a bit of her trust, Jean told him that.  "I have some errands to run.  Then you shouldn't have trouble getting back.  You can take a train to the local stop, I'll give you directions.  From there you can call someone to pick you up."

Christy looked surprised.  "Thank you."  Good. The woman had to realize he'd saved her from Bobby making that same offer.

********

After dinner was over Bobby followed Christy out the door and started to walk with her wherever she was going.  Probably to her room.  "Christy, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the mansion tonight.  We could go out, get a drink."  He felt a little nervous finally asking, and that increased when he noticed her less than comfortable stance when she stopped walking.

"Bobby."  Christy looked apologetic.  This was where he got let down easy if he was lucky.  "I'm gay."  He just stared, sure that he'd heard that wrong.  After another moment he realized that he hadn't.

"Gay?"

"Yeah."  He could see she was nervous now and he forced his shoulders to relax.

"Well, cool."  He smiled and tried to hide his disappointment.  "Well, then I definitely don't want to go out drinking with you.  You'd pick up more women's phone numbers and I'd feel inferior."  She smiled at that and it felt like another kick to the gut.  She was pretty when she smiled.

"I doubt I'd do that much better than you Bobby."  She spoke gently as she continued walking and he fell in step beside her.  "I've never been that great with the ladies."

"Well, why?"  Bobby couldn't imagine Christy having trouble finding people interested in her.  Hell, he was still interested, but he knew a losing battle when he saw one.

"I don't know…"  Christy spoke quietly, "So the Danger room tomorrow.  How sore do you think we'll all be afterwards?  Will walking in Manhattan be too hard on Monday?"

She wanted to change the subject.  He could do that.  "Well, moving around might help you all recover, but you'll definitely be feeling it."

"Can you really turn to ice?"  Bobby smiled at that.  She did sound a little impressed.

"Yeah, maybe I'll show you if you do alright in your Danger room session."

********

Emma wandered into the kitchen before getting ready for bed, not that she'd be going to sleep until she'd mapped out more of Christy's shield, but she'd get ready.  She noticed Robert sitting at a counter drinking.  He looked a bit too thoughtful.

"Sometimes the reason you don't get the girl really has nothing to do with you."  She spoke quietly as she grabbed a snack.  He always blamed himself for all failed relationships, even the last one he had, and that woman had been no loss when they split up.

"She's gay."

"And if she had a fear of commitment, a prejudice against mutants, or a list of lovers a mile long… it would still have nothing to do with you."  She turned and looked at him.  "Robert, that last girlfriend of yours was all wrong for you.  It isn't that you can't hold onto a woman, its that you are picking the wrong kind of women to try and hold onto."

"Thanks Emma."  Robert sighed, but then his childish grin started again.  "So are you offering?"

"Be serious."  She smirked at him.  

"Just checking."

She was almost to the door when he spoke again, "Emma?"  She stopped walking.  "Did you know she was gay?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Then we wouldn't have been able to have this conversation, and someone needed to have it with you."  She continued walking.  She knew he'd hit on Christy once she got to the mansion, and this was a nice safe example she could use that wouldn't hurt him too much.  It didn't really matter that the others thought she was playing a cruel joke, or that Scott had told her to end it. 

********

Jessi rolled over in bed and stared through the darkness to her room mate.  Annie was still tossing and turning, and it had been a while.  "What is it?"  Jessi tried to not let her irritation into her voice, but sharing a room was a big adjustment.

"Nothing."  Annie sighed and Jessi just rolled her eyes and sat up.  This wasn't nothing.  She reached out and turned on the small lamp by the bed.

"No, really."  Jessi watched Annie's eyes trying to adjust to the light.  "Is this because of your meeting with Hank?"  Her voice was softer then.  When her powers manifested Jessi was able to know what they were rather quickly and luckily was able to hide it before her father got home.  She just got grounded for a few broken things in her room, but he didn't suspect anything.  She couldn't imagine having her mutant status announced by the color of her skin like Annie, it would be hard.

"Some."  Annie finally sat up.  She was hugging her pillow to her chest.  "What if I have a lousy power?  What if I don't even have one?"

Jessi just stared at the pillow in Annie's green hands for a moment.  "You'd still be part of the team.  You've always been.  We need you."  She looked up to see the insecurity that was so often in Annie's eyes when they talked about powers.  "But maybe you have a really cool power.  One way better than mine."  She watched a small bit of hope grow in Annie's eyes.  Hopefully she was right, or they'd have a pretty depressed Annie to deal with for a while.  "Get some sleep.  We have to do that Danger room thing tomorrow and Christy said it was gonna be hard."  She turned off the light when it looked like Annie was going to try sleeping again.

********

Erik sighed heavily and rolled onto his back.  The anxiety was rolling off of Jon in huge waves and Erik couldn't sleep through it.  Finally, when it didn't die down he had to say something.  "Man, what's eating you?  I need sleep and you're projecting all over the place."

"None of your business."  Jon sounded a bit angry about being called on it, but really if he was going to feel so loudly Erik should be able to complain.  How was he supposed to sleep?

After another wasted ten minutes Erik growled.  "Go talk to Christy, Go screw your girlfriend, just get out."  He needed sleep or he'd not do too well tomorrow and he didn't want to be an embarrassment.  He wanted to show he could hold his own.

"Fuck you."  Jon sounded shocked he said that, and uttered a rare cuss for him.

Erik smirked in the darkness, "Sorry, you aren't my type.  You should go see Jessi about that problem."

********

Christy set the latest book down on her nightstand when she heard the quiet knocking, almost like whoever it was didn't want her to notice it.  She was a little surprised to see it was Jon.

"Can I come in?"  He stood there, in his shorts and t-shirt, with a robe Christy didn't even know he owned wrapped around him.

"Sure."  She opened the door wider for him, wondering what was so important he came here.  The boys dorm wasn't even in the same building as her room.  When he blushed when looking at her she moved to grab some shorts to wear as well as her t-shirt.  The gentleman Jon was, he turned until she was more dressed.  "So what's up."

"Erik tossed me out.  Said I was feeling too loud."  Jon sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, so Christy sat on her bed to face him.

"Something wrong?"  Christy waited while Jon sat quietly.  She wasn't going to order Erik to let Jon in the room, that wouldn't solve what the real problem was, and that wasn't how she did things.  Her kids knew that.

"Jessi told me she requested birth control pills when she saw the doctor."  He spoke softly and couldn't seem to look at Christy.  Well, Christy studied the embarrassed boy, she had said if he needed to talk he could come to her.

"How do you feel about that?"  Christy almost rolled her eyes at the lame psychologist line, but spoke softly and waited.

"She wants to have sex."  He was blushing.  "I'm… I've never…"

"Jon."  Christy moved a bit closer to his, leaning forward.  "Did she say she wants sex now?  Or is she just getting the pills so that when she wants it, when you both want it, you'll be ready?"  When he still didn't speak Christy realized she'd need to say more.  "Those pills aren't miracle pills.  You don't just pop one right before sex, you need to be taking them a while before they work."

Jon gave her a weak smile.  "How do you know so much about birth control?"

"In school they force us to learn all about disgusting straight sex."  She gave him a teasing smile.  "I'm scarred for life from the talk about birth control alone."  After he seemed to relax a little she added.  "No one talks about what two women do together in high school.  I walked into my first time with next to no idea what I was doing, but I survived.  You will too."

"What if I…"  Jon ran his hand through his hair nervously.  "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this."

Christy just smiled gently.  "Every straight man should have a lesbian to ask these questions.  It would make the straight girls happier…"  The smile slipped as she pretended to look thoughtful, "No, wait a minute.  We want the straight women to hate sleeping with men so they try women.  I'm a traitor to my own kind.  You can never tell anyone or the lesbian police may hunt me down and make me cut my hair and buy a motorcycle."  That had him laughing, and he leaned forward in his chair to talk.

"I want to be a good…"  His skin was flush with his embarrassment.

Christy sighed, and realized that he wanted more detailed information.  "Well, did you want… advice?"  He was slow to nod and Christy just gave him a small smile.  "Okay then.  Sex 101 class is in session.  If you think of questions, just ask… anything you want.  I'll never tell."

********

"Professor, one of the new students, Jon left his dorm and went to Christy's."  Bishop's voice came over the phone by his office.  He had been finishing up some paperwork before going to bed.

"Thank you Bishop, I'll look into it."  He shifted his thoughts to try and locate Jon and while he didn't think they were doing anything suspicious, if someone didn't double check Bishop would be hard to deal with.  He took his responsibilities seriously, too seriously at times.  It was a bit of a shock to see the conversation being had, and to see a young man trusting an adult, a woman even, enough to have that talk.  "Everything is fine, Bishop."  He remembered to report through the phone, but he was trying to remember if any of his students had ever sought him out to talk about such things, and realized they never had.

********

"I'm gonna be here all week."  Christy smiled at Jon as she walked him to the door.  "And you can always call or email, but we need at least a few hours sleep before we get our asses kicked."  She moved a little closer to him.  "Are you gonna be able to sleep now?"

"Yeah.  Thanks."  He slipped out the door and started down the hall.  Christy just shut the door behind him and rested against it for a moment.  She was really going to miss being there for the kids.  Hopefully one of the adults around here would take them in.  They needed someone they trusted to talk to.  She took her own advice and slipped into bed.  She'd at least talked the X-men into testing her separately, so that the kids didn't see her do something that a school teacher shouldn't know how to do.  It would be hard to explain.  Still, if the X-men, or Scott most likely, thought to put her in a straight fighting sort of thing she'd embarrass herself.  She'd have to remind them that she wasn't that type of fighter if she wanted them to see what she did know.  Did she want them to see what she did know?  Christy tossed to her other side and turned the light off.  She wasn't sure she knew the answer to that question.


	22. Chapter 22

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


It took Christy a while to fall asleep after her talk with Jon, but even her short insomnia didn't disguise that fact that she felt safer in this school than she had in a very long time.  She knew they got attacked on a regular basis, but she wasn't the only one able to fight and they had a good security system.  She wouldn't wake up to the enemy in her room.  She hadn't realized she worried about those things in her house until she was here.  Safe.

********

Emma sat in Cerebra and focused on yet another part of Christy's shield.  Her mind caressed the outer edges slowly, feeling for a blemish, a weakness, some sort of point she could focus her energy to get in.  It wasn't that she felt Christy was a threat specifically, but she was unexplained, she was a mystery, and Emma liked challenges.

She was actually surprised when she found it.  A small flaw that would have been easily overlooked if one were doing a normal scan.  Only the in depth and methodical approach made it possible to find, and Emma was very pleased to find it.  A smile came to her lips as she inspected the chink in Christy's armor, and enlarged it until it was just large enough to send the connection she wanted to create through.  It looked like she'd get some of her answers tonight.

********

The entry point explained itself as soon as Emma entered into Christy's mind.   She could feel two distinct people for a moment, in this memory.  Emma stood on a dark road and watched the swirling tunnel of light toss out a body dressed in black.  Christy was tossed out with such force she flew through the air and landed against the side of a car, one that Emma recognized as Christy's.  Another Christy in the car got out and slowly, nervously moved to see who had hit the car, while keeping an eye on the still glowing tunnel.  She stood in front of a stunned looking version of herself, but before she had time to say a word the tunnel moved, attacked, and dragged her in.  Emma felt her death and realized that Christy had felt it as well, and it was that death that shook off her shock.  She stood to watch the tunnel close, leaving her in the new world.

It was her temporary connection to her other self that had created the one and only small opening in her shield.  If it weren't for that Emma would never have found herself in here.  Now she was going to look around as quickly as she could.  She'd flip through the important parts like Christy was a book.  Her mind showed where all the emotionally charged memories were and Emma started her search with those, barely glancing at the earlier memories, until she found the ones that related to Christy's time post warning about the end of her world.

********

"Many religious fanatics have said the end of the world was near in the past, prompted by the dates on the calendar, or signs from the skies."  A haggard looking reporter spoke, and Christy sat still watching it in shock.  At first she hadn't believed it, she'd managed to deny it for an entire day while listening to the reports on the radio and seeing headlines on newspapers that she refused to read.  "Finally it is the skies that will be our undoing."  The reporter looked like she'd be sick.  "An asteroid is on a collision course with Earth, one far larger than the one that hit our planet and killed the dinosaurs.  It is due to impact in two years, and scientists have confirmed that it will indeed hit Earth."  Christy didn't even blink.  She was supposed to work today, it was the last day of winter quarter, but she'd excuse the final.  What did it matter really?  When she'd gotten to work and no one else had come in… she'd finally realized, finally allowed it to hit.  It was real.  "The President urges us to remain calm."  Yeah right, that's not going to happen.  Christy could already feel any semblance of calm gone.  "A state of emergency has been called and all active and reserve military…"  She just stopped listening and watched the woman's mouth move.  

While that was going on Emma glanced around the living room so much like the one she'd visited Christy in.  The house must have been nearly identical.  Emma watched Christy stare almost blankly at the news while sitting in a dark room.  She could feel the fear rolling off of the woman, the resignation.  This memory of Christy's didn't show any indication that it noticed Emma's intrusion as Emma started her tour to try and understand this woman.  Emma felt her feelings, saw her thoughts and shared her memories.

********

"I… I need to stay here."  Her brother spoke with tears in his voice.  "I have a lot of friends, and…"  Christy felt tears trail down her own cheeks as she held the phone to her ear.  "It's hard to travel, the roads…"  Christy nodded, even though he couldn't see that.  She'd heard about road bandits, people that found those fleeing from one place to another and stole their supplies.  God, it had only been three months and already the military wasn't enough to control the people going crazy.  "I love you sis."

"I love you to.  Take care of yourself."  Phone lines weren't too reliable lately, since so many people were trying to call loved ones.  It could be a while before she heard from him, if ever.  "I understand.  It sounds safer, where you're going."  They had a home with supplies.  One that could be defended when things got worse.

"You and Mom will be okay?"  Christy glanced over to the bed at the still woman, deathly still woman laying next to a pile of pills and lied.  She had intended to tell him she was alone and she wanted him to come home, but he had a lover and his lover's family.  Christy couldn't get to California safely either.  She should have thought it out before calling, but she hadn't expected the call to go through.  It hadn't before.  She'd just needed to hear someone when she found her mother dead.

"Yeah, we have plans.  She's just out getting a few other things."  Her voice was a painful whisper.  "If I don't hear from you… I'll see you on the other side."  She didn't see Emma standing in her thoughts watching her lie to her brother and realizing that it was the last she'd heard from him.

Once she hung up she just put her hand over her mouth and stared at the woman that had raised her.  "Why did you have to leave me alone?  I know you were scared… but Dammit…"

********

"Ms. Taylor?"  The voice startled her, especially since she was in the middle of walking through the ruins of a grocery store at the time.  The locked door had been smashed open, and it looked like it had been done a while ago.  "That's really you, isn't it?"

Christy looked up to see the speaker was one of eight people, young.  "Yes."

"Where's your tribe?  Where's your group?"  The young man looked around, as if expecting someone to appear.  Christy looked at him, wondering what to say.  "You don't have a group?  Do you know how dangerous it is to be out alone like this?"

"I had no choice.  No food."  Christy still didn't know who he was.  She'd had to travel closer to her school to try and find something.  The grocery store near her home had nothing.  She didn't even know why she bothered pretending to live.  She lived alone in a house with no one, hiding from the world.  She'd heard reports on T.V. about the gangs in the cities, the crime, and hid.  She stayed near the phone in case her brother called again, but it had been months, and it became clear that he wouldn't.  Especially since Christy didn't know how long the phone had been disconnected.  Maybe longer than the electricity had been out.

He looked at the people with him.  "This is one of the teachers I had."

Another person, an older man looked at her and Christy knew her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty.  "We could offer you a place in our tribe.  We watch out for each other and share supplies."  The sympathy in his eyes made Christy want to trust him, and really, what did she have to lose?  "You could join us."

"She could join our group."  The boy spoke and Christy could see she had a place now as the others nodded.  

"What he means is that you can work to help us get supplies for the tribe.  There are over a hundred of us, and it is a lot of work to feed that many people."  The older man gave her a stern look.  "Everyone contributes or they don't stay.  We can't take in free loaders."

"I'll do my share."  Christy was actually more excited about the possibility of having people around, people that weren't the criminals she hid from when she left her home.  The criminals that she made sure never realized she lived in that house by keeping the candle light down and the fireplace empty.  It was better to be cold than attacked in her home.

********

Screaming… fire… smoke.  Christy ran for the camp, which was really just an apartment building that could house all of them.  From the hill she could see the raiders.  The leaders had sent out all the hunting teams because their supplies were low and it left few people at home.  Christy stood still and stared from her cover of darkness.  She'd only come back because they needed another cart.  Their hunt had been good, better than expected.  She watched as the wild monsters slit someone's throat, the details thankfully obscured by the distance.  The tingle of fear and the feel of death hit her skin as she watched the fire and she just knew people were in there, trapped and dying.

After that moment of shock hit her Christy started to run towards the camp, her eyes dark and dangerous.  The screams were still happening, mothers… children… all the people that weren't strong enough to scavenge for food had stayed home.  They'd left the place without defenses, without protectors.

The enemy all wore military boots.  That was the first thing Christy noticed because she was laying on the ground waiting for the two men to walk past her without seeing her.  The bushes helped to hide her.  They were the last ones, and they got in their jeep and left.  Christy leapt up and ran for the screaming.

She backed the van up to the building, ignoring the fire coming that way.  She climbed it and yelled for anyone strong enough to help her to come out first.  An older boy, about thirteen moved to jump and she helped ease him down.  He stayed on the ground and as the kids climbed down to Christy, she sent them over to climb down to him.  Those bastards had trapped the kids in that room with fire.  Christy didn't see anyone's mother, and there were too few girls, all very young.

One kid kept mumbling and rocking.  "They took my mom." Repeatedly as they stood off to the side and watched their first camp burn.  For each time he said that, for each child that cried, and for each apartment that burned Christy felt a new weight fall on her.  She was the only adult standing there.  She could see the bodies of a few people in the parking lot and she kept the kids away from that.  They waited in the woods for the hunting teams to return.

********

The new camp was more defensible and Christy found herself walking around the perimeter, imagining where the threats would come from, mapping out escape routes.  "You're starting to look like military."  One of her hunting members found her.  "Assessing threats, making plans."  He gave her a serious look and Christy didn't answer.  "They"  He spit the word out like a curse. "Don't want to go after them.  They said that the women are probably dead and we shouldn't risk more lives trying to find them when we don't even know who took them."

"Bastards."  Christy growled.  The three leaders were cowards and if this was an example of the type of protection working in this tribe was… it was hardly worth it.

The man that brought her into this tribe, the one that found her in that store stared at her.  "I'm giving you your own hunting party."  He stared away at the stars.  "We can't have everyone that knows how to fight away.  I was military, a long time ago, but I was.  I'm going to become the head of security around here."

"More people need to know how to fight, Phil."  Christy looked up at the sky with him.  They couldn't see it yet, but they knew it was out there.  "The kids need to work, we don't have enough adults to let them play at school all day."  The mothers that were no longer there had wanted their kids to have some normalcy, but it was time for that to change.  "Everyone needs to contribute, and they can do it.  Many of them helped when…"  When it was just her and them.

"I'll talk to the leaders about that when I tell them of your new job."

********

"Casey died."  A sick looking boy told Christy when she got back from a less than successful hunt.  Christy felt weak, just like everyone.  Casey had been a very small kid and the famine had hit the kids harder than anyone else.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."  Christy squatted down and took the weak boy into her arms.  She'd been away for a few days, hoping to bring in something, to find something to help with the hunger.

"Christy, the leaders want to talk with you."  One of her hunting party called towards her, so Christy had to let the boy go.  He'd have to deal with the death of his sister in someone else's arms.

"You didn't have a very good hunt."  The oldest leader sat there and the glare he gave her made her instantly on the defensive.  "Our people are dying of hunger and you come back with nothing."

Christy stood taller.  "We don't live in farmland.  There are no cattle, no wild game.  There is no food out there."  Her eyes flashed with anger.  Her team barely got home alive because raiders had almost stumbled across them.

"Since you can't find food, perhaps we should give you a new job burying the dead."  He'd been a horrible leader and had been riding Christy ever since she was the one to save the kids.  It was like he resented her doing that.  Either it was that or the fact that she was gay.  How anyone could hold onto their prejudice in a world like this was beyond her, but he claimed to be highly religious and since judgment day was coming told her a few times she'd go to hell, unless of course she repented and got a man, perhaps him.  "You came back early and with nothing.  You and your team can deal with death detail."

********

"Tom is there enough gas in this thing?"  Christy stared at the machine far more powerful than her entire hunting party using shovels.

"A mass grave?"  The only woman on her team sounded upset about that.  Christy just glanced at her as they watched Tom dig a large trench.  It would be nice to give everyone there own grave, but they had neither the resources or the time.  Christy had him dig out far more than was needed.  If something happened to the machine they'd at least have their graves dug.  Probably their own graves.

They lowered little bodies to Christy.  She stood in the grave and gently laid them down.  She said little words of comfort to the poor little souls as she placed them carefully.  Her entire team was quiet as she did this and when they helped to pull her out of the mud and dirt Christy swore she saw more respect in their eyes.  Her own eyes were cold.  "There is no food out there."  She repeated, as if to absolve herself of guilt, but still she felt like she'd let the dead down.

********

They were still out there.  They should have headed back to camp a day ago, but they had found nothing and no one suggested that they go back when she continued down another street.  They followed her into several stores, but there was little but rats, which they did work on catching for a meal, but it was just enough for them, not enough to carry home.  It would enable them to keep looking.  Christy no longer even flinched at the idea of eating those little monsters, they just made sure to cook them very well so they didn't get diseases, hopefully.  

Christy didn't even recognize where they were, but once night fell they picked a store to sleep in for the night.  When Christy couldn't sleep she got up and took one of the lamps.  She wandered the deserted city street, on the off chance she'd find something that they hadn't earlier.  She knew she wouldn't, but desperation drove her on.

The comic book store caught her attention.  She stared at the poster in the broken window and Wolverine stared back at her.  "I wish I was you."  Christy whispered to him.  "I wish I could… You'd have been able to feed them.  You wouldn't have to hike around the gangs because they'd kill you."  She looked down the street and none of her people had followed her.  She didn't talk with them as much anymore.

Christy finished breaking the window and stepped inside.  She used to read comics years ago.  She used to read about them and dream about being one of them, in spite of the problems they faced being mutants in their world.  "I need a hero."  She continued to talk to the wolverine as she moved further into the store.  "So where are you?"  Her voice was conversational and still a quiet whisper.  Her eyes wandered over the posters on the wall.  Her hand trailed over the comics in the bins.

The cash register had been broken into.  What idiots would bother with that?  Money lost its value shortly after they found out about the asteroid.  At least they hadn't trashed this place.  Aside from the broken window and cash register it looked like it could be opened for business.  Normally the stores that Christy went into had been ransacked.

Christy set her lamp on the counter next to the cash register and looked down into the shelves.  The cards caught her attention and for a moment she could imagine herself before hell came to earth standing in this store staring at them longingly and wishing she had enough money to even consider it, but it was such a frivolous purchase and she would have walked away.  She walked around the counter and opened the case.  The cards were beautifully artistic, but it wasn't just the art that drew her attention.  "Emma."  She whispered as she looked at the top card.  

Emma glanced up from where she'd been looking at the X-men poster, worried that Christy had somehow noticed her in the memories, but the woman was talking to something in the case.  Emma moved to see her own face as a comic character staring back up at her.  

Christy started to gently flip through the deck, seeing familiar faces.  Faces from her childhood.  She didn't see a lot of those anymore.  There wasn't anyone she knew now that she'd known for more than a year before.  She had no one to share memories with, like some of the others in the tribe did.  The cards were very complete.  Mystique stared back from a card, as well as Sabertooth.  There were fifty two, fifty two familiar faces… well, they weren't all familiar, but so many of them were.

It only took her a moment to decide to take them.  She found a protective case to put them in and slipped them into her pocket.  No one had many possessions anymore, but these were small.  She found the t-shirts and pulled off the rag she'd been wearing.  Most regular clothing stores had been ransacked, but no one must have realized this place had clothes.  The new cloth was cool on her skin, and held no hero's picture.  It was simply the x-men's symbol.  She pulled her jacket back over it and then tossed her old t-shirt in the garbage can and moved to find bags to put the other shirts in.  The others would want new clothes.

She was considering leaving to head back to their temporary camp when she noticed the board game.  Apocalypse.  To think people used to think it was a joking matter.  Christy moved closer to it and read the back.  She opened it slowly and pulled out the parts of it, looking for the cards they mentioned would be in here.  She pocketed those as well, but she didn't know what morbid sense of humor made her think that was a good idea.  "Well, I guess you are a bit of a hero."  She addressed the Wolverine at the door.  "Thank you for the clothes.  Now if I can only find food."

********

They were heading back nearly empty handed and Christy could almost feel everyone's shame in that.  When they stopped to sleep on the way Christy just nodded to Tracey and her boyfriend when they slipped out for privacy.  She wouldn't begrudge anyone comfort like that.

An hour later she suddenly felt like something was wrong.  She felt a tingle on her skin that reminded her of the time the camp was destroyed and so many people died.  "Where did Tracey go?"  She said suddenly and the others of her hunting team didn't know.  Christy didn't bother questioning her bad feeling, she just got up and made sure she had the gun Phil had given her.  "Guard the take.  I'll look for her."  They may not have a lot of food, but raiders would take everything and try and kill them on top of it.

The sound reached her once she was a block away.  Tracey's crying.  Christy moved towards the alley and saw her man dead in the entryway.  The sound of men, cruel men, carried to her and Christy cautiously held her gun up and turned the corner to see these men getting ready to rape one of her people.  Her eyes widened and the fury she felt at that sight made her growl as she took aim and fired.  It took two shots to kill the first man since she missed the first time.  She fired at another repeatedly until he went down and Tracey was able to push her would be rapist off of her when he spun to look at Christy in shock.  "Thought she was alone did you?"  Christy growled, but Tracey used the knife they'd had at the woman's throat to kill that bastard.

She could hear running in her direction and looked to see her men coming when they heard her gun.  "Go back and guard the take."  She growled at them.  These bastards might not be alone and they had starving kids to feed.  All but one of the men turned to go.  

"Tracey?"  Christy spoke softly to the woman.  Tracey had little expression on her face.

"They're nothing but beasts."  Tracey whispered as she looked at the hairy men in military uniforms.  These were the people the president dispatched to protect the public.  "Worse than rats."

Christy glanced at the man that had stayed with them.  "Take her back."  She told him quietly as she glanced at the bodies.  They couldn't afford to pass up the opportunity to get these men's supplies and clothes, but Tracey didn't need to see these men naked.  Military clothes were more durable.  They needed those.

Emma could feel something important happened here in this alley as she watched Christy steal the clothes off the backs of the dead, even her own man.  She watched Christy take that knife and loop it on her own belt.  But it was Christy's staring at one thugs tattoo and the growing tension that made it very clear that what was important hadn't happened yet.

"Christy what's taking so long?"  The man that had been there before came back for her.  He walked up behind Christy to stare at what she was looking at.

"God works in mysterious ways?"  Christy spoke, sounding like she was in shock.  Emma looked over her shoulder to see a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a sign saying Eat Me.  A common insult, but Christy's stiff pose and the gasp from the man next to her told a different story.

"Oh God Christy."  He went pale.  "You can't mean to…"

"If we smoke them here and take the meat back no one would know.  We could say it was an enemies stash, a wild deer from a zoo."  Christy had tears in her eyes but she didn't blink and she didn't turn her eyes away from the dead.  "There is no food.  Our people are dying."

"This is so wrong."  He moved closer to Christy and Emma just put her hand over her mouth in shock as she stared at this conversation.

"We have to make up our minds before they spoil and we couldn't let anyone know or they wouldn't eat."  Christy sighed shakily.  

"That's cannibalism… we can't do that."

Christy stood up and her back was rigid.  "Yes we can, and we will."  Her voice held a demand to obey.  "There is no other way.  Either we take this gift or we starve.  How many children can you bury?  I can't bury many more, I just can't."  Christy waved her hand at the bodies.  "These men look like they've been fed well.  They  have food stored and hoarded away while our people starve.  If we don't take them these bodies will just rot and the rats will be the only ones to eat.  We eat the rats, we'd just be cutting out the middle man."

"I'll… I'll get help."  He whispered and left Christy alone.  Emma stood there and watched Christy fall to her knees and cry silently for the decision she had to make.  Christy's body shook as she did her best to make sure no one heard her.  They could hear the shocked gasps from the people coming back as the first man told them the plan and Christy wiped her tears, stood up, and took a deep breath so she could pretend to have no doubts.  Emma watched them carve up human flesh and cook it for transport.  She watched Christy's trips away to dry heave and cry before cleaning up and going back to where her people took shifts working on this and pretending that it didn't bother her.

********

"What are you doing?"  Jean's voice interrupted her and Emma opened her eyes, well aware of the tears streaking down her face.

"I found a way in."  Emma spoke and could hear some of her horror at what she found so she took a deep breath to try and sound less affected.  "There's a small hole in her shield and I'm in."  Jean's eyes widened.

"You could get in?"  She sounded a bit more surprised than she should be.  Emma narrowed her eyes and watched Jean.  The woman was dressed for lab work.  "It's getting late."

"You aren't suggesting I have a bed time I hope."  Emma glared at Jean.

"No, I'm saying she should be waking up soon.  With her… if its just a small hole, maybe it would be safer…"

"Oh, all right."  Emma sighed heavily.  That could be a factor in her finding the hole.  Maybe it was just there while Christy slept, in which case her waking up while Emma was in her mind could be problematic.  Until they knew more about Christy it was best to not risk it.

"Did you find out anything interesting?"  Jean asked as she stepped out of Cerebra.  Emma had to grab the side of the machine to keep from tipping over.  That scan took a lot out of her.

"Nothing I care to share just yet."  Emma waved Jean away when she moved to help steady her.  She'd be fine in just a moment.  "I'll pick up where I left off tomorrow night."  She stared at Jean, making it clear that this was her project.  Somehow she knew Christy would prefer it was just one person to see this, if at all, and that one person would be Emma.

As she walked upstairs for a brief nap she wondered at how it took so long to get that information from Christy's mind.  Emma hadn't even realized hours had gone by, when normally she could read that much information faster and with less effort.  She was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	23. Chapter 23

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


"Whatever they have you do, take it seriously."  Christy was telling them as they ate their breakfast at a table to themselves.  Many people didn't bother waking up for the first meal on the weekend.  Erik planned to take it serious, their teacher didn't have to worry about that.  "And if they let you all go in together, remember you are a team."

"Why are you telling us that?"  Erik finally asked.  It seemed like nothing new to him.

Christy just gave him a week smile.  "If you and Jessi had thought to work together yesterday neither of you would have gotten wet.  I want you to do better with this one."

"What?  You mean we could have worked together?"  Jessi spoke up right away and Erik could agree with the aggravation she was sending out.

"I never said you couldn't."  Christy smirked at them.  "You just assumed you couldn't.  Don't make assumptions like that.  Always assume you can work together unless someone tells you that you can't."  Her voice softened.  "You're guys' biggest strength right now is your ability to work together and your understanding of what each of you can do.  Its something most of the students that start out here don't have, and it's the thing that will keep you all from looking weak out there."

"You really want us to do well don't you?"  Jon stated the obvious.

"I want you to do your best."  Christy looked at each of them.  "And I'd be lying if I told you it wasn't personal.  What you guys are able to do will reflect on me."

Erik could feel the determination in the others grow at those words and had to smile at Christy's almost instinctive understanding.  She knew that would work, she had to.

********

Scott put the finishing touches on the simulation they'd use today and then glanced around the control room.  This was a larger group than normally watched the new students in their first Danger Room session.  The booth had a large window to overlook the room and a large table, where many of the observers sat to wait for the kids to change their clothes and get out there.

Emma sat at one head of the table nursing a large coffee and looking like she'd been on a bender the night before.  Her hair and clothes were perfect, as normal, but her eyes showed a deep weariness and she seemed to be a bit slumped in the seat.  "You alright Emma?"  He couldn't help but asking.  He knew she suffered from nightmares some nights, but it barely looked like she had any sleep at all.  Even a few other eyes traveled to the blonde woman with some concern.

"I'm fine Scott."  Her normal speech was slower as well, making it seem less like a reassurance and more like Emma admitted she wasn't fine.  Still, if she didn't want to talk about it, it was nearly impossible to get her to.

Jean and Hank didn't look to rested either, but then Jean hadn't come to bed last night.  The work on the samples from the new people took much longer than normal, and from the look Jean gave him she had something to tell him once they were done here.

The Professor was waiting as well.  Scott wished the kids would hurry up, he hated making the Professor wait.  Logan wandered in to see this as well.  

The door opened again and Bobby escorted Christy into the booth.  Scott noticed she was different than she had been, she stood taller and her eye took in the room quickly, before resting on the window.  "The kids are almost ready."  She reported and then it made sense why she was so late.  Instead of just dropping the kids off to change, she'd hung around… probably talking and making everyone wait even longer.

The side door to the Danger room opened and Scott turned away from Christy to watched the four teens walk in, looking a bit uncomfortable with the suits they wore.  Still they needed readings from the students as they used their powers and these suits would do that.  The black outfits also had some light padding to help soften the blows these kids were bound to take.

"This is the Danger room.  It's named that for a reason."  He started talking into the microphone and they all turned to face him.  The window was currently visible and he liked the way he had their full attention.  Not all students took this seriously.  He hit a few buttons in front of him and the plan metal gray walls vanished, to show a forest.  He'd give them a semi-familiar setting for their first time.  He watched the amazement in their eyes at the shift and let them look for a moment before speaking again.  "In this simulation there are people after you.  You need to avoid capture and take down as many of the enemy as possible."

********

Emma could see Christy tense up when Scott talked about taking down the enemy.  For Christy that term meant kill, but that wasn't how Scott meant it.  He wanted them unable to continue attacking.  "Scott, specify what you mean by take down."  She told him.  He actually looked puzzled at that.  Yes, they were dealing with kids, but Christy was upset.  She obviously didn't want her kids becoming killers.

"Immobilize, contain, or otherwise prevent the enemy from being able to capture you."  Scott clarified.  Emma could see the Professor looking at her from the corner of her eye as she watched Christy seem to relax.

~I heard that you were able to get past her shields using Cerebra~  The Professor sent to her.  Emma sighed.  Yet another telepath she had to deal with.

~I did some looking around, but I'll do more later.~

~What did you find?~

~Charles.~  Her reluctance carried easily in her thoughts to him.  ~I want to wait until I have the whole story.  The connection with her is very slow and takes a lot of effort.~  She couldn't just tell him that this was her project like she could with Jean, because that machine was his.  She'd borrowed it without asking and without mentioning it.

********

"You worried?"  Logan's voice forced Christy to look away from the kids listening to the orientation to the room.  He was studying her.

"No, they'll be great."  She smiled at him. 

The people at the table moved to the window that darkened a bit.  It was time apparently.  With Logan on one side of her and Emma on the other they watched as the kids moved to run.

********

"We need to be able to see them coming."  Annie spoke quickly once the sound of the forest hit them and it was showtime.  "Jon, get up in a tree and make sure no one is on the way."  He jumped up quickly and Annie glanced at him quickly scaling the tallest tree nearby.

"My Empathy isn't going to be any good here.  These people aren't real."  Erik reported while looking around the brush for someone attacking.

"We need better cover than this.  We're just sitting on a main path.  Christy wouldn't be on the main path."  Jessi added and Annie nodded.  Christy would use the brush to hide her.

Jon crawled down the tree and kept his voice down.  "I see movement heading this way."  Annie stared at him a moment.

"How far away.  How soon?"  He didn't have an answer.

"Okay, we run for now.  Hide.  We need to see what we're up against."  Annie made a decision.  "Off the main path and move quietly.  Keep down."  Some of the things she said didn't need to be said anymore.  They were used to this from Christy's games, but she felt the need to speak right now, while they could.  Once the enemy got closer they'd have to rely on hand signals and expressions.  A telepath really would have been handy.

********

Christy stood still and watched her students move into the brush.  A small smile crossed her lips as they moved almost as one to reach down and put the dirt on their faces, even Annie, who with her green skin was least likely to be spotted.  It was a move she had done out of habit a few times when playing in the woods with them, and one they picked up quickly, even Jessi who had been disgusted the most by the action, but eventually gave in after being caught a few too many times by the other team.

They moved to spread out a bit, but stayed so that they could see each other.

"Were you military?"  Scott asked her without looking over at her.  Christy barely glanced past Emma to see him.

"No."  She could see why he said that though.  Her kids' movements reminded her of some war movies.

********

Jessi held out a hand when she heard someone approaching and Annie noticed it and sent the silent message down the row.  They all pushed themselves further into the disgusting dirt underneath them and waited.  Jessi pulled her forcefields tight to her body, but she was ready to toss them out if the others were in danger.  Unfortunately with the distance between them, Annie was the only one close enough for Jessi to protect.  Erik should be on the other side ready to protect Jon if need be.

The men that came down the path were a bit of a surprise.  Jessi expected something a bit harder than a street gang.  This must be level one, like in a video game.  The large boys wore torn jeans and t-shirt and walked a bit loudly.  It was only four guys.  They should be able to take them out.  Jessi didn't even see any weapons.

She glanced over at Annie, but Annie motioned to wait.  Once the guys were past Annie waved to the trees and Jon went up as quietly as he could.

He came back down and moved to them as quietly as if they were going against the F.O.H. and not some school yard thugs.  "I don't see anyone else.  It's just them."

"Man, this is too easy."  Erik whispered once he got closer.

"It's just the beginning."  Annie said and then looked down the path the boys took.  "Well, Erik and I will take the left side of the path and Jon and Jessi can take the right.  Once we flank them we can attack."  She continued to quickly outline the plan and the others gave her their full attention.  "We have to win this one easy.  It would be embarrassing to lose."

"Don't worry Sprout, we got this covered."  Erik smiled at Annie and then they were off.  Jessi really hoped they weren't stuck with those code names they made up.  She would never had picked the one she got.

********

Christy could hear everything they said.  The suits had comm. devices so that the control booth could and heard the whispers when Erik called Annie Sprout.  She didn't bother to explain their code names.  Ororo might want to know what hers was if she did that.

"You are planning on something a bit harder after this right?"  Christy said as she watched the four men her kids were supposed to fight walk down a main path, oblivious to the fact they were being followed.

"If they manage to pass this one, yes."  Scott was a bit low on patience.  Christy turned to raise an eyebrow at him, in a silent message that she didn't appreciate that.

********

Annie hated not being able to be the one to take the guys down, but she couldn't let that cloud her judgment.  She was the leader and Christy had told her many times that meant thinking of the good of the team first, and she shouldn't try and do it all herself.

She gave the signal and Jessi moved to toss several forcefields at the lead guy.  While the gang was distracted Erik used his telepathy to toss a branch at another and Jon leapt out to slam two guys head together.  They'd knocked them all out and none of the team got hurt.  It was a good plan.  "Okay, lets keep moving.  Round two is gonna be on the way."  She glanced at the men and was surprised when she noticed Jessi moving closer to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure they don't have any weapons.  It's what Christy did when…"  The silence said it all.  Annie just nodded.  That night had been a shock to all of them.  No one thought Christy could actually kill someone, or would actually kill someone to protect them.  Annie had only imagined Christy fighting someone like Annie's father, she never thought Christy would have to go against people like the F.O.H.

Once Jessi found nothing they set out to try and find another good location, and Jon stayed in the trees as they moved, keeping an eye out.

********

Scott was impressed with how they worked together on those four.  Annie hadn't been a part of the attack, which disappointed him, because he wanted to see how they all fought.  Well, maybe this next round would pull her out of hiding.  He programmed in the next group of men to be bigger and smarter.

"Annie's holding back."  He said to Christy as he worked.

"No, she isn't.  You don't say Erik or Jessi held back and they didn't actually touch anyone."  Christy didn't seem too happy with his comment.  "Annie leads.  It was her plan and it was a good one."

"Can they fight?"

"They are fighting.  This is how we fight."

"No I mean hand to hand combat."  Scott was feeling like Christy was purposely not understanding him.

"With my type of fighting, if you get down to hand to hand combat, you've already failed."

He wanted to push for more information but now wasn't the time.  He knew what he needed to so he could program the simulation to see what the kids did know… and to push them.

********

Jon was in the tree when he noticed the men, and they were too close to them by far.  With wide eyes he waved down at Annie to get her attention and when she did look did his best to convey the problem without speaking.  These men might hear them.

When he saw what the lead man carried he moved down from his post as fast as possible.  "They have Tranquilizer guns."  He whispered to the team.  "Four of them.  Bigger, and they are looking at the forest, not just the path."

"We can't just run can we?"  Jessi sighed, and Jon looked at her with sympathy.  She had stood with Christy against the last men they came across like this in real life.  "I can keep darts out of two people for a little while.  It's hard though, and I won't be able to attack."

"If you can cover me I might be able to pull a few guns out of their hands."  Erik added quietly.  He then looked over at Jon and Annie.  "You'd have to move really fast, because no one will be able to cover you."

Jon looked over at Annie when she opened her mouth.  He felt bad about her probably sitting this one out too.  "Jon, carry me with you to the other side of these men, so we box them in."  Annie then turned to Erik.  "You get me one of those guns and I'll be able to cover them."

"You got it."  Erik nodded and they split up.  Jon had carried Jessi on his back a few more times than Annie, but the green girl held on tightly as he moved as quietly as possible around the men attacking and then climbed down to the ground on the other side to wait for his signal.

********

Annie was almost as startled as the enemy when Jessi stood up with Erik partially behind her to face them.  The gun she wanted flew back towards her and she moved out into the path without realizing that the fourth man on the enemy team had been prepared for them to try and box them in.  The dart in her shoulder hit her just seconds before the gun landed in her hand, and she could feel a tranquilizer was actually in there.  They weren't fake.  She fought off the effect of the drug long enough to shot the man that got her while Jon raced up to the group, dodging the second man that turned to try and fight him.  Annie sank to the ground, berating herself and hating that she didn't have any real powers.

********

"Shit."  Christy muttered as she saw the expression on Annie's face as she went down.  That girl didn't need the fact she didn't have a power rubbed in her face like this.  Not in front of all her new teachers.  Annie wasn't going to take this well when she woke up.

She thought she saw Scott moving to the controls.  "Let it run.  The others still need to figure out what to do now."  She told him.

"I wasn't planning on stopping it."

Christy stared at Annie's face, enlarged on one of the computer monitors under the window and sighed.  "Hank, she has some sort of power right?"  A note of pleading entered her voice.  If after this they had to sit in Hank's office and have him tell them something about the pigment of Annie's skin and how it miraculously helps her hide in bushes Christy wasn't sure Annie could take it.

"I do believe Annie won't be disappointed."

"Good."  She let out a breath she'd been holding.

********

"Shit, Annie."  Erik moved out from behind Jessi as soon as the men they were fighting went down.  He hadn't missed Annie's emotions as she went down and this wasn't just a game anymore.  Annie felt like she really let everyone down.  Erik could feel Jon's shock when he turned to see one of them was down, he could feel Jessi's anger and fear.  Both of them stood still, and Erik moved to Annie's side.  

"Get the dart out.  It might not have given her all the drug."  Jessi finally moved to his side.  They had to role Annie over to find it.

"Jessi, get their weapons, we might need them.  Any ammo you find too."  Erik started giving out orders.  "Jon, you'll need to carry her."  They could hear shouting in the distance.  Round three was on the way.  He stood up when Jon reached down to pick Annie up.  "Move it people, we need to run."

"Make sure she doesn't stop breathing."  Jessi told Jon and Erik felt the wave of fear hit him again.  When Jon had been hit someone had to be with him at all times.  Christy called it breathing patrol, they had to make sure he never stopped breathing.

Jessi just found one gun and Erik took the one Annie had used.  They started out on the path running the opposite direction as the noise of the people chasing them.  "Give me the other dart gun."  Jessi moved beside him.  "I'll cover you guys and you keep running."  Erik turned to object.  They needed to stay together.  They were a team.  "Erik… MentalCase."  Jessi gave him a thin smile.  "teamwork isn't always staying together.  You missed that day of class.  Gimme the gun, I'm the best shot here."

"Alright Bubbles."  Erik handed it over.  "You send out a big wave of feeling if you need backup."

"Yeah, you come when you feel terror.  That should do."  Jessi moved into the brush and Erik moved faster to run along side a worried Jon.  

"We need off the path, if they get past her we are sitting ducks."  It sounded like a group larger than four was coming up on them.

********

Emma watched the kids run.  Their thoughts were suddenly very serious.  Jon was checking Annie's breathing with every three of his own breaths.  Jon was waiting for Erik to tell him what to do.  He was fully in follower mode and wasn't trying to come up with a plan.

Jessi was standing in the bushes ready to shot and the thoughts in her mind said she felt like she was the last stand between her team and danger… it was almost real for her and she kept thinking of that attack where Christy killed men, and that was what teamwork was.  Being willing to do whatever it took to protect your people.  Jessi had been the one to point out what Christy would and wouldn't do several times during this simulation, and it became apparent that Christy had become a hero to her when she pulled that trigger, even though it terrified her that Christy would do that.  

Erik was frustrated, confused, and trying desperately to come up with a plan.  He was cursing that his Empathy didn't work on these men and he was trying to use the Empathy to wake Annie up because he didn't want to be in charge.  He pushed his frustration at Annie in waves, but you couldn't combat that sedative with mental powers.  

Emma glanced over to see how Christy was handling the break down of her group and the woman was stone still, staring with unblinking eyes at what was going on.  Emma wasn't even sure she could see her moving enough to breath.  She tore her eyes away to watch Erik pointing to the trees and Annie was slung over Jon's shoulder and he climbed.  Erik stood his ground and turned to face the way they'd come.  He was going to make a stand there if the enemy got past Jessi.

********

Jessi saw the mob coming and her heart sank.  Still she took aim, trying to take out the more dangerous looking men, since she wouldn't be able to take them all out.  She pulled her forcefields tightly to her in case they shot back and just started firing.  Men dropped and the crowd quickly figured out where she was.  Return fire bounced off her forcefields without hurting her, but her eyes widened when she saw someone was carrying more than a dart gun and had to move quickly to avoid getting hit with the laser.  She started to run the way her team had gone while trying to dodge the shots being taken at her.  Her forcefields weren't strong enough to withstand that, she was pretty sure about that.  The balls would part letting the shot through.

She was almost to Erik when it got her in the back.  She fell forward and blackness claimed her.

********

"I thought this was just a game!"  Erik yelled out to whoever was watching when Jessi stopped moving.  Her fear had called to him and he'd moved to try and meet up with her, but… he hadn't expected to find this.  He ran forward and used his telekinetic power to enable him to carry Jessi, since he wouldn't have been strong enough on his own.  He didn't make it far when the blast hit him, but he had managed to send out a wave of urgency and the feeling that one should run towards Jon before he did get hit.

********

Christy's voice was cold when she spoke.  "What level is this?"  Scott glanced down at the setting he'd done.  

"I skipped a few to see how they handled panic."  He answered, not bothering to tell her that no new teams ever made through this level.  Her team had actually been doing better than he thought they would, but then they rarely tested first timers as a team.  Most new students came alone.  They had a time limit for the room, so he pushed ahead to see how the kids handled pressure.  Their wait and ambush method of attack took longer and they were behind schedule.  The glare Christy gave him was pure murder and Scott tensed up thinking the woman might actually attack, but she turned away from him.  He watched Christy's lips thin and her eyes narrow at the scene below them, but she didn't argue with what he'd done.

********

Jon felt the emotions, and it was so sudden and unexpected that he knew it wasn't his.  Something was wrong.  He checked and Annie was still breathing.  Damn, he couldn't run and hold on to her at the same time.  He climbed down and started to hunt for a safe place to put her.  He'd draw the enemy away and then try to circle back.  He found an old downed tree and pushed Annie into the hidden side of it before leaping up to the treetops and heading towards where he'd left Erik.  

Erik and Jessi were in a pile on the ground and Jon took a deep breath.  The people that had done this stood around them.  He leaped down when one of them looked like he was going to reach out and touch them.  He wasn't letting any bastard touch Jessi.  He tossed that man hard into a tree, knocking him out and turned to fight.  Three men tried to grab him, but he was able to throw them off just in time to get shot by the only woman in that group.

********

"Damn."  Christy muttered and Logan glanced at her.  Christy's jaw was clenched and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Not bad for beginners."  He had seen potential in each one of those kids.  Christy glanced at him and nodded her thank you, but she was still staring at the bodies of her students laid out on the path.  Her scent was completely gone.  

Scott shut down the simulation and the trees faded back to the gray walls.  

"You said you have readings on them?"  Christy spoke suddenly while staring at the kids still on the ground.  "They breathing?"

Logan just stared at her tense stance.  She actually worried that they'd kill her kids in a simulation?  "Darlin', they'll be sore, but fine."

"It's just…"  She went quiet as she continued to watch them.  Logan noticed a few more eyes were watching Christy now.

"Just what?"

"They look dead all crumpled up like that."

"Yeah, yeah they're breathing."  Scott said quietly in response.

Her eyes were just a little too wide.  A little too nervous.  "Well, good then."  She spoke quickly and moved away from the window.  She missed the kids all started to stir.  They'd be standing pretty soon.

********

Christy noticed her hand shook a little as she poured her glass of water, but it didn't take long for Ororo to take the pitcher from her to do it for her.  "I know the danger room can look real and very dangerous, but we would never do anything to purposely hurt the children."

"I know."  Christy didn't try to pick up the glass yet.  She didn't want Ororo to see her hands still shaking.  Sometimes when she stood there watching all that it wasn't her students she was watching.  She was seeing things that had happened in the past.  Seen friends falling to raiders.  Guess veterans aren't the only ones to get flashbacks.

"We ran over with their time slot, so you can try your turn after lunch."  Ororo had a nice soft voice.  Hard to believe she was a warrior.

"Did my kids do okay?"  She asked.  She knew that eventually they would lose in it.  They were testing their limits after all.

"They did very well for a new group.  I can see they did learn from you, and it helped them."

Emma's voice entered the conversation.  "Most children stay on the paths.  It's the first mistake and most of them make that one."  Christy glanced up into Emma's ice blue eyes and smiled.  A nice word from Emma went a long way, because Christy knew she didn't say what she didn't mean.  "And I've trained teams that took a long time to learn to work together like that.  We will keep them as a team.  They definitely work well together."

"Thank you."  Christy felt a little better now.

********

Annie had at first worried that she'd screwed up so badly Christy would be forever embarrassed of her, but the first thing Christy had done after Mr. Summers explained all the mistakes they made was tell them she was impressed and proud of them.  She talked about what a great team they were and how that simulation would have gone on until they lost, so they shouldn't let that bother them too much.  Just learn from what they did wrong.  It was a safe way to learn from their mistakes.

They were almost done eating when Annie decided to ask.  "Can we watch your turn?"  Christy's reaction to that was a surprise.

"No!"  Christy's head snapped up and her voice rose.  Erik hadn't been paying that much attention to them but even he looked up when Christy said that.

"Why didn't they let you go with us?"  Annie continued.  "You're part of our team."

"Not anymore."  Christy looked at her with sad eyes.  "I'm not staying.  They needed to see how you do without me."

"Annie?"  Hank's voice interrupted the conversation and Annie glanced over to see the large doctor standing in the doorway to the cafeteria.  "We could discuss your results before Christy takes her turn being battered in the Danger room."  Annie didn't care how it looked, she reached out to take Christy's hand.  She felt so nervous.

"He said you do have a power."  Christy leaned close to her ear to tell her.  "Let's go see what your packing.  I mean… you still want me to go right?"

"Yes!"  Annie's head turned towards Christy quickly.  "I need you."  The light blush on Christy's cheeks made Annie rethink her comment and blush as well.

"Well then, lets go."  Was all Christy said.

********

Christy sat in a chair next to Annie but a bit off to the side.  This was Annie's meeting and the girl needed to realize that.  Christy's choice of sitting space registered and Annie glanced at her once before turning to face Hank.  "What did you find?"  

"Well, I found two distinct powers."  Christy felt herself smile a little when Annie sat up straighter with eyes seeming to beg for more information.  Hank gave Annie a smile.  "The first power I was able to identify rather easily.  There was a mutant with a very similar power in the database.  For lack of a better word, it's a luck factor.  It isn't a power that you can train, it's like extra security in an problematic situations."  Christy could see Hank struggling to explain that one.

"Do you mean that in a situation she may get more breaks than someone without that power, but she can't rely on it to give her breaks?"  An image of a woman with white skin and a black circle over her eye came to Christy's mind.  That woman had something like that… didn't she?  Christy had stopped reading that comic shortly after starting so she didn't remember much.

"That's a good way to put it Christy."  Hank smiled at her.  Christy nodded to him, but made sure to keep her eye on Annie.  The girl was a bit confused looking.  Well that was a confusing power.

"So I don't have to do anything to make that one work?"  Annie finally asked.

"No, it's just always there, giving you helpful coincidences once in a while."

"Like finding Christy at that Deli when I know she doesn't eat at deli's very often."  Annie asked him, but her eyes were on Christy.  The look in Annie's eyes said that Christy was a miracle, and it wasn't comfortable to sit there and not look away.

"Yes well there is no way to determine what was naturally occurring good luck and what was influenced by this power."  Hank cleared his throat and said.  "So the second power was a bit harder to determine.  In fact we aren't completely done figuring it out yet.  We see similarities to a Healer we have in the database, but there are some differences.  We will have to work on that one some more."

"Healer?"  Annie asked and Christy smiled at her while Hank had Annie's full attention.  If Annie was a healer that would be so perfect.  Those had to be rare and popular.  And Annie already had an interest in first aid and taking care of her teammates.

"Someone with the ability to heal others.  The one you had a similarity to did so by touch, but there are some differences so we will have to experiment to find out how your power works."

"Christy I'm a healer."  Annie turned to her and the light in her eyes almost made Christy want to cry.  Annie was proud, and dammit the girl deserved it.

"That's a great power Annie."  Christy smiled at her and watched the girl she'd seen pull into herself whenever people talked about powers seem to finally grow.  "I don't think there are a lot of healers out there."

"No actually it is a rather sought after mutation and also rather rare."  Hank added.

"Thank you so much Hank."  Annie sounded so excited.  "Thank you."  

********

Christy had time to walk her to her dorm and they did so slowly.  Annie was still dealing with the idea that she had two powers.  One she needed to control and one that was just there.  They stepped out of the main building and walked the long way towards her dorm room.  "I don't have a fighting power."  She finally spoke again when she realized that even if she knew how to use her power she wouldn't have been any better in the Danger room.

"Not everyone needs one."  Christy stopped walking when they were on the side of the girl's dorms and grabbed Annie's hand to stop her as well.  Christy spoke so gently.  "There is so much in life besides being a warrior, but if you want to fight… just learn how to fight.  Anyone on your team will be lucky.  They would be even without any powers, but a healer on the team… any team would want a healer."  

Annie's heart was pounding as Christy stood so close to her.  "You are amazing.  I was very proud of the plans you came up with in the Danger room, and I'm very impressed with the power you ended up with."

"Christy… I…"  Annie stared into Christy's eyes and moved forward.  She could see Christy's surprised eyes, but she just had to… Christy's lips were so soft.  Annie leaned into the kiss and barely recognized the soft whimper that came from her own throat.

********

Christy froze.  Her entire body tensed as she realized what Annie was about to do just a second before she did it.  What was she supposed to do?  Her mind ran through options, freezing before coming to anything solid and Annie kissed her.  Part of her took the time to notice that Annie was just as inexperienced as Shelley had been before she pulled back.  "Annie, I…"  Christy's eyes were wide, but Annie's were wider.  The green girl was paling and obviously stunned that she'd actually done that.

The clearing of a throat jolted both of them and Christy turned to see Warren standing there.  "I was told to find you and get you to your Danger room session."

"Ah, just a minute."  Christy mumbled out and turned back to Annie.  The girl looked ready to cry.  Dammit.  "don't be embarrassed."  I feel embarrassed enough for both of us, Christy thought.  "I have to go, but we need to talk about this."  Christy stared at the girl that was unable to look at her now.  Christy could see Warren walked around the edge of the building to give them privacy and was grateful.  She reached out to touch Annie's cheek and encourage Annie to look at her.  "Annie, it's okay.  You don't need to be so upset, but you know I can't…"  Christy looked at Annie helplessly.  "I care about you so much… but…"

"It's okay.  I understand."  Annie's voice was rough with tears.  "I mean…"  Christy's heart almost stopped when Annie finally stared at her.  The hurt in those eyes was something Christy never wanted to have any part of putting there.  Annie turned and ran away.  Christy just stood there, stunned.

Finally she shook her head and turned back towards the main building.  Warren never said a word to her and she didn't bother trying to talk herself.  She was still having trouble dealing with the fact that she was going to have to do something now and she didn't know what to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


The suit was on the bench in the locker room, obviously meant for her.  As Christy changed she purposely tried to push her problems with Annie to the back of her mind, but it proved harder to just focus on the battle to come that it had been in the past.  

The black outfit was a bit uncomfortable.  Christy pulled her hair back into a ponytail so that it didn't get in her eyes, but some strands still fell about her face.  After taking a few deep breaths she opened the door and crossed the hall to the Danger room, making sure to close the door solidly before moving to a place where she could see into the window and the observers.  She didn't look too hard, because she had a feeling she had a bit of an audience and that made her nervous.  She still wasn't sure how much she wanted them to see, but she was just going to do this like she really would and take whatever Scott had to say about that.  

"You heard the orientation earlier.  I'm starting you out at a higher level and a different setting.  The enemy has a small device that you need to take from them, without getting captured."

"How important is this device?"  Christy stared up at him needing to know how much she needed to put into getting it.

"You just need to focus on getting that thing."

"I need to know how important it is."  She spoke coldly and could see he didn't like her.

********

Emma stood at the window watching Christy's glare focused on Scott.  He wasn't used to giving detailed mission reports in the Danger room, and Emma could see the mistake he made the second he made it.  Christy's eyes became cold when he said, "It is vitally important you get that device.  Failure is not an option."

"Scott, maybe you should reword that."  She spoke quickly as she watched Christy's tense stance.

"No, that's good enough."  He muttered, barely paying attention to what his words had done.  Emma glanced over at the Professor and she could see he noticed it.  They were about to see something they probably would rather they didn't, and after seeing some of Christy's thoughts it really worried Emma.  

She glanced around at the larger crowd than they had in the morning.  A lot of X-men wanted to see what the woman could do.  "Scott you need to give her parameters.  You can't just send her out with…"

"I have this Emma."  He turned to glare at her, still upset that she'd been in Christy's mind and didn't want to share details about how stable she thought the woman was.  "Unless you have something to tell me?"  He was acting like a child, but Emma just turned away and looked down at the city streets, the broken glass.  Scott was trying to push Christy over the edge to see how badly scarred she was emotionally.  He wanted to see what kind of a threat she could be, and was ignoring that Christy wasn't…  Emma sighed as she watched.  She couldn't say that Christy wasn't unstable, she couldn't make that determination, so Scott was going to try and force Christy to show it here.

********

Christy glanced around the deserted street with destroyed cars on it and glanced around to see if her hunter team was there.  She almost could believe they would be.  She was alone.  She didn't move as she stared at the street in front of her blankly.  No building was over two stories tall.  That was unusual.

It was the sound of a man coming down a nearby street that pulled her out of her trance.  This was just a simulation.  She repeated that to herself a couple of times just to make her believe that she hadn't been sent home.  She didn't have any good weapons.  She would have to take care of that.  

********

"She's just avoiding all of them."  Logan listened to Cyke complain as Christy spent her time in the simulation investigating the shops rather than fighting the enemy.  "She's wasted an hour already."

"Well, maybe someone should let whoever else has Danger room time today know it's cancelled."  Logan continued to watch, while some of the others had moved back, bored with what Christy was doing.

"I already figured that out."  Bobby mentioned from the debriefing table.  "She can go as long as she needs it."

Logan barely nodded to him as he watched Christy rummage through shops in search of weapons, but she'd grab odd things as well.  She was good at hearing the enemy approach and staying out of sight.  They'd all done this sort of thing before, but they usually used the danger room to fight.  They didn't use long term plans in there.

********

Christy found a knife, no guns.  She had to remind herself a few times that she wasn't hunting food, because some shops actually had some, and every time she saw that her heart would beat faster and a false happiness hit her until she realized there was no one at home in desperate need of it.  Every time that pulled her down, reinforced that she'd lost that battle… that it was over.

She wasn't used to being in enemy territory alone.  She had no lookouts, no backup.  It was a very lonely and scary feeling.  Once she felt she had as much as she would get, because the shops themselves had obviously only been minimally programmed to have things, Christy found a stairwell to a rooftop.  It was risky, but she hadn't heard any helicopters so perhaps it was safe and she needed some idea of what she was facing.

In the distance she thought she saw two camps.  Some people were in the area around them and they were blocks apart.  Small groups of people walked the broken streets, but Christy wasn't looking for a small group.  She had no backup.  She needed a lone idiot to take down.  She needed information that Scott had been unwilling to give her and she needed more than a knife.

********

"I think she's finally going to do something."  Hank said something.  He'd been monitoring the readouts from the suit and there was no food to suddenly elevate her heart rate like that, so she must be making plans.  The fact that finding food on the floors of grocery stores had consistently affected her was sad.  The conditioned responses to such a find were still very strong with her.

They had more of the monitors in the suit active for her because Hank still had questions he couldn't answer about their dimension shifting visitor.  He monitored her heart rate, her breathing, everything that was possible to monitor with her.

A few of Hank's sitting and bored compatriots wandered to the window now that the shopping trip appeared to be over.  Christy had a backpack of supplies that she hadn't gone into the simulation with.

*********

Her target was a block away and far enough from the others that he was a good mark.  Christy moved down from the roof and out the store door quickly.  She stayed to the side of the street even though she hadn't seen other enemies around, in case they were in the buildings.

Once she was close enough to see him she slid into the shadows to watch.  He was a thin man.  Christy may even get some clothes out of this.  She pulled out a rope and walked up behind him.  His hands were down.  She'd only get one shot at this.  She'd picked a thicker rope, hoping that she could do this without killing him.  She'd never actually tried to take prisoners before.  Normally she had to kill quickly.

With a grimace she moved quickly to wrap the rope around his neck and held on tight as he jerked back.  His fingernails ripped at her arms but she didn't lessen the pressure.  She needed him alive, but unconscious was good.  He backed up hard against the wall and the breath was driven from her lungs as pain erupted in her back, but still she held on.  A low growl escaped her lips as he tried that again.  Finally he started to get weaker.  Christy held on tightly until he stopped moving completely, and just a little longer.  

Once he was down she rushed to steal his clothes, ripping his military shirt off and then tying his arms to a pole outside of the shop she'd been slammed against.  Her back ached, but she ignored the pain and spasms while she started pulling his pants off.  She had to leave the black outfit the X-men gave her on, but she put the new clothes on top of it.  It was hot and not that comfortable, but she'd stick out less.  People might assume she was one of them.

She didn't check to see if she killed him until she was dressed and ready.  Good, a steady heartbeat.  She tied his legs together as well and then slapped him hard and glare at him when his eyes opened.  "So… I hear you have a device?  Where would that be?"

"I'm not telling you anything you fucking bitch."  He glared at her, trying to be menacing, but in his underwear that wasn't too successful.

Christy leaned forward and spoke quietly.  "You really want to give me what I want.  I can be a bit of a bitch."

********

Emma watched the cold eyes stare back at Christy as the man spit at her, but Christy seemed to expect that and it missed.  His scream was a shock and Emma glanced down at the monitor to see a knife in his thigh.  Christy had stabbed him.

"I'll carve you up alive if you don't talk."  Christy spoke quietly, and sounded just a hint irritated, as she twisted the knife.  Her captive screamed.  Emma started to wonder if Christy had ever done that, since she knew Christy had carved people up when they were dead.  The images of that had been horrifying.

He then proceeded to tell her which camp had the device, but that was all he knew.  Christy rammed the handle of her knife into his temple so hard it might have killed a real man and then moved to the street, checking for company before starting towards another shop, with her new gun in her hand.

"Jean, check out the readings from her… interrogation."  Hank spoke quietly and the redheaded telepath moved to see the readings the suit had on Christy.  Emma was too busy watching the woman on another rooftop checking out the position of the enemy to go check, but she'd get a printout later if she was still curious.

"I'm going to up the pressure on her."  Scott told the Professor and Emma really did wonder how Christy would deal with that.

********

Christy sighted the camp she needed and took note of the groups of people on the streets, picking the safest route.  She only made it one block before she heard people too close to avoid.  She stood taller and took a deep breath.  She needed to see if the clothes fooled anyone and doing that away from the larger groups of people would be best.

"Hey Jameson, you were supposed to be on the other block."  One of them said and Christy's heart sank.  She pulled her gun out of her newly acquired pants and turned.  If they knew the guy she'd robbed, they'd know she was an intruder.  Two gunshots ran through the air and one man fell before the two others with him were in motion.  

She moved quickly trying to find cover, and barely noticed the darts hit her side as she moved into the doorway of the building so that no one could sneak up behind her.  She wasn't the only one taking cover though and when she turned she didn't have a clear shot of the two men.  She noticed the dart on the ground and realized they weren't going for the kill.  

A clear memory of pulling darts out of her skin when the F.O.H. attacked came to her and she smiled.  "I could get used to being a mutant."  She muttered as she stepped out of her cover and took aim, shooting one man in the head.  She wasn't using darts.  She had real bullets.  The soft thud of darts hitting her chest went ignored as she shot the other man.  

********

"Well, she's finally using some powers."  Bobby muttered while he stared at the woman that had just strode right out and let those men turn her into a pin cushion.  Christy was pulling darts out of her body with one hand and keeping her gun ready in the other as she continued to walk towards the place with the device she was after.

He didn't realize she had some sort of healing thing like Logan or something.  

She was almost to the area when Scott hit a few more buttons on the controls.  That always meant he was up to something.  Bobby leaned a bit closer to the window to see what happened.

********

She was making her way down the street when he just stepped out from a small side street.  Christy stared at the tight outfit, overcoat and sunglasses and knew she was in trouble.  He wasn't regular military and he was no civilian.  Probably a mutant.  Christy moved to run back from where she came from, but the man tossed something at her.  The street lamp she was near went down after it exploded.  "Give up cheri."  He spoke and Christy knew who it was.  

********

"I thought he was out of town."  Bobby muttered as Gambit moved towards the center of the street Christy was on.

"He is.  This isn't really him.  I want to see if she can use her information against us."

"That only works if she knows him."  Bobby watched Christy duck behind a car.  Bad move, the gas will explode.

"Well, he has been with us a while.  She might."

********

Gambit.  Christy took the first side street she found and she could hear him chasing her.  She didn't want to bet she could take one of his cards to the chest and survive.  She just made it out when he sent a card towards the car, the explosion and very uncomfortable heat giving her some cover.  

She didn't know what kind of range he had with those cards.  She did know he could fight, and his eyes had good night vision.  Nothing that was going to help here.  Well, he wasn't bullet proof.

She moved behind another car, but stood tall and aimed, knowing he would be coming around the corner soon.  He noticed her too quickly and her shot missed.  He was like an acrobat.  "Now, Now cheri…"  He pulled out yet another card and Christy waited until it left his hand before moving.  The force of the explosion tossed her into the air, but at least it didn't hit her.  She skidded across hard concrete and got onto her feet as soon as she could.  

She ran down the main street.  A stupid move, proven even stupider when the jeep stopped in front of her with two men in it.  She started shooting while running.  One died.  She started to just walk really fast up to the other man.  "Lights on…"  She growled at the driver, noticing the bright hunting lights this vehicle had.  He looked confused so she shot the ground near him and watched him jump nervously.  "Lights on!"

The bright light hit Gambit right after he'd sent a card at her and Christy was tossed to the side.  Her gun clattered to the ground and she scrambled across the street on her hands and knees to try and get it before he recovered from the light.  She didn't make it.  A foot landed in front of her hand at the last moment and she looked up into his face.  "I believe Gambit won dis round cheri."  He held a card out in a threat, like he'd just drop it if she tried anything.

"Dammit."  Christy laid back on the road.  She didn't have a plan to get out of this one.

Gambit started to fade, answering a question she had about his being real.  The city around her started to fade as well and Christy found herself laying on the floor in just the clothes the X-men gave her, none of the army clothes she'd used to cover it up stayed.

"Shower quickly and get up here for debriefing."  Scott commanded.  Christy sighed and rolled off of her back to comply.  She did feel sore, being tossed around by explosions would do that.  She had never fought a mutant like this, and really up until this moment she never even considered that she'd have to.  The training she did with her kids were never this intense, it was never really a battle with powers.  Her enemies had always been human, the raiders, the F.O.H.  This was humbling and she could empathize with her kids even more.  Even though she knew she would lose eventually, because Scott wouldn't let her win, she couldn't help but hate that people saw that.

She pushed open the Danger room door and headed back across the hall to take a fast shower and change.  She didn't like this suit.

********

"She went after his eyes."  Scott glanced at Bishop and knew they shared the bit of discomfort.  Remy's eyes were a weak point and Christy had known that.  The mutation that gave him good night vision left him vulnerable to bright lights.

"She has potential."  Logan added and Scott had to think about that one.  Potential to do what?  Leave bodies in her wake?  She'd done alright against humans if a bit too deadly.  Scott tensed his jaw.  She said she didn't know how to fight one on one, and he'd given her a simulation that he thought would require that.  She'd adapted it to her own fighting style.

He glanced over at Emma and saw the woman was being quiet and looked distracted.  She'd been looking distracted ever since she woke up.  Whatever she saw in Christy's mind shook her and things rarely shake Emma.  So why wasn't she sharing?  Was Christy a threat?  Emma wouldn't even answer that simple question.

"I'm going to go see if she's injured."  Jean spoke quietly to him.  Scott glanced over at Hank when Jean slipped out the door and he was going over all the readings the suit gave him on Christy's body, a serious expression on his face.  Something was up there.

"Hank?"

"When I have something to tell you I will Scott."  Hank sounded irritated, "but I really believe my patient should hear this first."  

********

Christy was just stepping into the shower when she heard the door open.  She hated public showers, it was awkward being naked around other people and even more awkward to have them naked around her.  She didn't want anyone thinking the lesbian was taking advantage of the opportunity.  In high school she'd gotten very good and looking at the floor and staring into her own locker so she wouldn't have anyone think she'd been staring.  

"I came to see if you were hurt."  Jean's voice came over the shower wall and Christy sighed.  She'd barely turned the water on.

"I'm fine."

"I need to see your back."  Jean spoke softly and Christy didn't like how nervous this made her.  "You took some big tumbles."

Christy held the shower door closed and her voice had a hint of a growl.  "Do you do this to everyone after a session?"  Jean didn't make a move to open the door.

"Only when we're trying to understand someone's healing ability."  Jean spoke with a bit of a clip.  

Christy sighed and let go of the door.  "Just my back?"  She turned away from the shower door and heard it click open.

"Just your back.  You ended up on it a few times, and there was also being rammed into the wall."

The touch on her back made her flinch, but she adjusted to it quickly.  Jean wasn't anything but professional.  "No bruises, no cuts… no blood."  Jean's words trailed off.  "Does it hurt?"

Christy had to think about that.  She hadn't let herself think about her injuries too much while in that room, because that sort of thing only made them hurt more.  She'd fought injured before.  Her muscles felt tense, a bit sore, but really after the beating she took she should feel worse off.  "Just a little sore."  Was all she said and Jean's hand fell away.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know.  I wanted to get to you before too much time passed.  Logan heals fast, I've learned to look quickly."  The door closed, but Christy turned to look over the door at Jean.  She felt a bit more secure that nothing was visible.

"Jean?"  She spoke a bit hesitantly and Jean turned to face her.  Christy thought that Jean had to have been through a student hitting on her and would have some advice.  When Christy looked into Jean's eyes she changed her mind.  She didn't want to pull other people into what was a very private matter for her and Annie.  "Nevermind."

"Do you remember the way back to the booth?"  Jean asked and Christy just smiled and nodded.  It took Jean a moment to turn around and leave.  She obviously wanted to push for why Christy had tried to stop her, but she left.  Christy didn't think that Annie wouldn't appreciate it if Christy ran around asking her new teachers how to deal with this. 

Christy always treated her kids like they had a brain and could make decisions.  She was going to just have to talk to Annie privately and explain why she was such a bad choice for a crush.  Christy wouldn't even need to go into the numerous reasons why she shouldn't be with someone as innocent as Annie.  The age difference alone would be enough.  Christy just needed to try and salvage their friendship.  She frowned as she showered.  She didn't want to lose that.  Annie was like family to her, more so than her doubles family.  Annie helped her so much… Christy owed her so much and Annie didn't even know it.

********

Those that hadn't left as soon as Christy was done with her session sat around the table waiting for Christy to clean up.  Emma noticed that Hank hadn't moved from his spot near a computer console to join them yet.  "What is so fascinating about her readings?"  She asked him.

"She's very unique."  Hank said distractedly and didn't elaborate and Emma wanted to ask more questions, but it was obvious that the researcher was too consumed with studying the readings.  

Jean came in the door.  "Not a scratch on her."  She mentioned to Hank and then moved to sit on the other side of the Professor.  "She should be just a little longer.  She was in the shower when I left."

"Was she treating this like a video game or is that how she'd normally fight?"  Scott was still thinking about the body count during the simulation and Christy's not hesitating to shoot.  Emma knew he would focus on that.

"I am not sure."  She answered him.  She'd already explained about the slow connection with her and that she had only gotten some of Christy's time as a hunter.  

On the screen in front of the meeting table they re-ran parts of the session.  These would be used to discuss what she'd done and how she could have improved.  

********

Christy continued to sit when the debriefing was over and some of the others started to get ready to leave.  "Christy, I am as ready as I think I'll ever be to talk about your test results."  Hank moved from his seat to the one beside her.  

"Oh, yeah sure."  Christy noticed Hank looked a bit reluctant to have this talk and it didn't help her relax.  She'd already be nervous about this talk and then to have the doctor look like he wasn't looking forward to it didn't help.

"Are you going to have a friend to lean on like young Annie did earlier?"

Christy just stared at him a moment.  "Do I need one?"  If this was bad news, and she wasn't sure what could be bad about it, then she wanted to mentally prepare.

Her question seemed to fluster him, but before he could say anything Emma moved to stand behind Christy's chair.  "I could go with you.  You can hardly have one of the children go if you plan to keep them in the dark about your true identity."

"Fine."  Christy glanced up at the blonde surprisingly offering to back her up.  She then looked at Hank and sighed.  "Let's get this over with."

********

They walked in near silence to Hank's lab.  Emma noticed the rigid posture Christy had and bet that she was worried.  She couldn't get into her thoughts to verify that, but she tried as gently as she could.

~Hank, is this really bad news?~  Emma sent to him as they walked.  She'd volunteered to be the second person for a few other students at times, and asked questions that the students were too overwhelmed to think of, but Christy wasn't a student.

Hank was taking too long to answer.  ~She isn't ill, not that we can determine.  There were a lot of problems with the tests.~  They were already at his office door and he held it opened for both of them.

********

Christy sat there and watched Hank shuffling through the file.  It was taking too long.  "Just say it."  She ordered him.  It was cruel to scream with your body language that things aren't good and not just say it.  Emma sat in the other seat, but Christy didn't want to have to rely on anyone, and hoped that she wouldn't be embarrassing herself in front of Emma.  Whatever he said she could deal with it.

"You're tests were… inconclusive in many ways."  He started to talk.  "I can't say that I've ever seen results like the ones I got from you."  He looked up.  "Christy, the scans I did on you… the first three came out with nothing.  It was like you weren't even in the machine.  When I told you I was scanning for bones… bones suddenly appeared.  Those scans are supposed to do everything at once.  When I said I was just looking for bones… that was all I got."  Christy stared at him, trying to understand what he could be saying.  He continued to talk but Christy was still struggling with the concept that the scans showed she wasn't there.  "When I told you I wanted a picture of your lungs, that's all I got… and Christy… The blood I drew from you…"  He shook his head, obviously confused.  "It wasn't blood when I went to test it.  It was water."

"What?"  Christy just stared at him.  She was almost ready to demand he dumb this down, because she was obviously not getting it.

"Christy, even the samples that Jean took… disappeared."  Christy glanced at Emma and she looked a bit confused too.

"What does this mean?  What are you saying?"  Christy's eyebrows were drawn together as she waited.  Hank seemed to be thinking before he tried to talk.

"This is new.  I'm not sure what it does mean."  He spoke more gently.  "It could be that you aren't getting hurt because… because you don't have a typical body to get hurt with.  This is just a guess at this point, but the darts and the stab wound may have not affected you, because…"  Christy was staring so hard at him that he couldn't flinch without her seeing it.  "unless you want blood to appear it doesn't.  If you don't think about a major organ it isn't there.  During the Danger room session I found several times that you stopped breathing, and even more times that your heart just stopped beating.  Logan already told us that you sometimes loose your scent.  I'm supposed to be able to monitor much more than that, but those were the only things I could on you.  I couldn't monitor your adrenaline or bloodflow, or any of a number of other things the suit is designed to monitor."

Christy's eyes fell to his desk and she barely noticed Emma sitting forward and a little closer as she tried to grasp what this meant.  Her body wasn't really there.  In some strange way it was only partly there, and apparently she could control what parts were there.  "I'm not real?"  She whispered out and hearing the words made them so much more real… more real than her.

"No, I'm sure that isn't true."  Emma spoke quickly.  "You have thoughts, you have a body.  There is just something different about that body."

Christy slumped forward in her seat, looked up at Emma and just stared for a moment.  "You said it's like I'm not there when you try to scan me."

"If that were completely true we wouldn't be able to focus on you enough to give you a headache."  Emma seemed to hesitate, as she stared at Christy.  "You have a psychic presence… and all shields have some weakness.  Yours is just a bit more… complete than most.  I have to concentrate to have a shield that makes me appear invisible to another telepath, but you do it naturally.  It doesn't mean you aren't really there."

********

Emma could see the fear in Christy's eyes at the idea that she was that different.  She almost resorted to telling Christy that she had been able to scan her mind.  That alone proved that Christy existed.  She decided to wait and see if the other reassurances worked first.  She wanted to be able to get the full story out of Christy's mind about her time as a hunter before telling the woman she was doing that.  Christy would never volunteer information like what Emma had already uncovered, and they needed to know.  Some of the others wouldn't trust Christy until they knew.

They sat in silence and Emma lightly brushed her mind against Christy's shield on the off chance she could find that breach and see how she was really taking this news. She couldn't find it without Cerebra.

"So…"  Christy's voice broke up the silence.  She sounded resigned.  "What will this mean?"

Hank glanced at Emma and she established a connection.  ~Emma I was thinking of seeing if Rogue can touch her.  If she has skin that Rogue's power can interact with.~

~That may not be a good idea.~  Emma glanced at the woman that seemed a bit less alive because she thought she might not be.  Christy sat like she'd been defeated.  ~If it works Christy may have problems keeping her form, and if it doesn't she'll feel even less real.~  

~Yes, we don't want to lose the patient in our efforts to diagnose her.~  He agreed easily enough, but Emma could tell he was a little disappointed.  Christy was a medical puzzle to him and he would have liked to work until he had all the answers.

"You could consider your mutant power to be your control over your body.  It's only because we can't do the testing that we can't verify it… but it seems most likely."  Hank addressed Christy with a bit more authority in his voice.  Doubts didn't help Christy now.

"And the dimension hopping?"  Christy asked, but she was sitting up just a little more.

"We can't verify whether or not that was you."  Emma slipped in to answer that.  "But we do know you have the other power."  If both she and Hank refer to this as a power rather than a medical mystery or a problem then maybe Christy will see it that way.  "The question now is to figure out how much control you are capable of having.  Is it just the healing and masking your scent, or is there more?"

That got Christy's attention.  Emma smiled at her as Christy started to consider that.


	25. Chapter 25

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Annie sat in her room alone, with her pillow clutched in her arms as she leaned against the wall beside her bed.  She'd screwed up so badly.  Kissing Christy had been a mistake.  It was like she was outside of her body watching the train wreck, but she didn't have the will to stop it.  Christy was being so nice, like she always was and Annie just had to, needed to, kiss her.

A tear slid out from her closed eyes and she sighed shakily.  For one brief moment it had been perfect, but the shock in Christy's eyes when she pulled away made that fantasy crumble.  Things were never going to be the same between them.  Annie was going to lose her completely.  Christy must be so freaked out.

The knock on the door was a bit of a surprise.  The others had gone with Myeisha to watch another movie in the T.V. room.  There was another knock, so Annie rolled off her bed and wiped at her eyes before cracking it opened.

"Annie, I finished my Danger room session."  Christy was standing there, not really looking at her and looking so nervous.  Annie's heart sank.  This was it.  Christy was going to tell her that she didn't want to be around her, that it would be best if they didn't see each other anymore.  Christy finally looked at her and Annie couldn't pull her eyes away from the woman.  "It's almost dinner time and I… I need to get out of here.  Come with me?"

"What?"

"I don't feel up to talking with the teachers tonight.  I was hoping you and I could go have dinner and talk."  Christy's voice was soft, as if she thought she could hurt Annie with it if she weren't careful.  "I borrowed a car."

"I'll…"  Annie glanced down at her wrinkled clothes, and knew that her face needed to be washed to get the tear tracks off of it.  "I'll get ready."  Her voice was rough from crying and she didn't feel up to being out, but she couldn't say no to Christy.

"Okay.  Ummm.  Meet me at my room.  You know where it is right?"

"Yeah, I can find you."

********

Christy left the girls dorm, noticing that it was relatively empty on a Sunday night.  She had to talk with Annie today.  Every day that she didn't would make it that much more awkward.

Once she finished with her meeting with Hank she'd sat in her room for an hour, alone.  She thought about her powers and what they would mean.  

Focusing on this latest problem with Annie needed to be done and it gave her a break from her disturbingly deep thoughts.  If she'd gone to dinner with the faculty everyone would want to talk about her session and her powers, and she didn't really think she could eat and think about either of those.  

That setting was too close to home and it still rattled her that she'd been in there.  She'd come so close to just spending that time seeking food and supplies.  The X-men had no idea how close she came to losing herself in that simulation.  That was one small conciliation, they didn't know.

Christy shook herself out of those thoughts and walked up the stairs to her room.  She needed to finish drying her hair and get ready to go out.  She slowed down as a thought hit her.  Hopefully Annie didn't think this was a date.  She hadn't even considered that when she came up with this plan.  Christy rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and stepped into her room.  

********

Annie stared at Christy's door for a moment, a nervous flutter in her chest.  Finally she knocked before someone walked by and wondered what she was doing there.  

Christy just opened the door for her to come in and moved back to her bed with her cell phone to her ear.  The apologetic look she sent Annie's way made her smile just a little.  "Well Mom, I have to go.  It's dinner time here."  Christy's mom had more to say and Christy grabbed her jacket with one hand while listening.  "Okay, I'll see you later."  Christy seemed to exhale in relief when she was finally able to hang up.  "I'm sorry about that.  I really thought I could just call and say hi."

Annie felt a bit awkward.  Christy was acting like normal with her and somehow Annie had expected… she didn't know, something to be different.  She gave Christy a weak smile.  "So…"  She didn't know what to say.

"I printed out the local restaurants and directions."  Christy pointed to a pile of papers on the bed.  Annie picked up the pile to check them out.

As she was looking, she could feel Christy's eyes on her and it made her nervous.  "So how did your Danger room thing go?"  She asked while trying to concentrate on their dinner choices.

"I… not that great."  Annie looked up at that.  She thought Christy would have kicked some serious butt.  "I didn't come anywhere near completing the mission and Scott had a lot of things to say in the debriefing."

"Really?  What?"  Annie found herself relaxing a little, but the expression on Christy's face kept her from being too comfortable.  Christy was debating about saying something, like she usually did when the conversation turned to her.

"I don't feel like thinking about that just yet."  Christy glanced at the papers in her hand.  "You picked a place yet?"

Annie shook her head.  "You never want to talk about you."  She snapped and then instantly felt bad when Christy's face fell.

"I haven't had a very good day Annie."  Christy spoke quietly.  "I just want… a break from it.  The danger room session was a mess, my appointment with Hank was… not good.  I just want to get out of here before anyone comes to talk to me about it.  Can we just get out of here?"  Annie was stunned at the hint of coldness in Christy's voice.  

"Sure… let's go."  Annie picked a sheet with directions almost at random so that they had a place to go.  

********

Christy noticed the silence.  It was hard to miss.  Annie had followed her silently to the garage, got in the car without saying much and the radio wasn't on.  This was just about as hard as she imagined it would be.  "You're co-pilot.  You need to give me directions as we go."  She handed the map to Annie.

Annie was right, she never talked about herself much.  She was afraid of contradicting what had happened in this world and leaving room for people to doubt.  Did she need to worry about that anymore?  Annie and the kids were across the country from the family that might be able to notice the differences in the stories if there were some.  And she now had some history of her own on this world.

Christy started to talk while they drove on the highway.  She made sure to keep an eye out for the exit Annie said they needed.  "My body is… not real."  This was harder to talk about than she'd prefer.  "Hank's not really sure what's going on and he's trying to figure it out, but… it's hard to do because I don't have blood to test.  I don't show up on x-rays very well either because my body isn't real."  

She took the exit they needed and sat stiffly while she waited for the light so she could turn left onto the street.  She could see the restaurant from here.

"That's why you're upset?"  Annie finally spoke.  The touch on Christy's arm made her flinch, she hadn't been expecting it.  When Christy turned to look at Annie the girl was staring at where her hand touched Christy's arm.  "You feel real to me."  The touch was just short of a caress and Christy felt extremely uncomfortable with that.  It must have showed on her face, because Annie pulled back her hand and sat back in her seat.  "You look human, you feel human… you even register on mutant detectors as human.  There are worse powers to have."

That struck Christy silent.  There were worse powers, she knew that… it's just that she… she was the only survivor of her world and this made it feel like…  Christy's eyebrows drew together as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.  She sat still making no move to get out of the car after she mechanically turned it off and pulled out the keys.  "I guess we're here."  She muttered when she realized that Annie was just sitting in her seat staring at her.

They got a booth and the booths had tall backs.  The illusion of privacy was nice, but it was just an illusion.  Christy couldn't talk about mutations here and talking about the kiss before dinner would ruin Annie's appetite.  She'd planned this poorly, and the privacy of the booth was starting to give her date like vibes.  

"The Professor called me when you were… busy earlier."  Annie spoke a bit more slowly than normal.  She wasn't used to disguising a conversation.  "We switched my classes around to add a medical class."

"Just because you may have an… aptitude… for medicine doesn't mean you have to go into it if you don't want to."  Christy didn't want any of her students pigeon holed into careers because of their mutations.  "You were interested in English and teaching."

Annie gave her a small smile, but that underlying tension between them was still very present.  Until they dealt with that kiss and Annie's feelings it would probably always be there.  "I'm just taking it as an elective.  I should know something about medicine."

"Well, okay."  Christy glanced at their waiter walking past without their food yet again.  She really wouldn't mind eating to distract them a bit.  "But don't let them talk you into something you don't want."  Once they finished eating they could leave.  

"What did you want to major in when you were in High School?"  Annie asked.

Christy started to try and remember what her counterpart had written she wanted in one of her endless journals, but then just stopped.  She always tried to do that.  Answer like she was that other woman, but she wasn't.  "I would have liked to major in Art, but I wasn't any good at it.  Still I took as many art classes as I could while I was there."  It was hard to get over the part of her that screamed that she hadn't checked the other Christy's transcripts to see if she could say these things.  "I'd stay after school and work on my projects."

"Art?"  Annie smiled at her.  "I never would have guessed that one.  You don't have any supplies around the house."

Christy gave a tense smile.  "I gave them away."  Actually she'd still had them, but it was a different world.  Maybe that other Christy hadn't been interested in Art.  Just like she wasn't interested in keeping journals.

"What were you like in high school?"

"You're asking a lot of questions."  Christy glanced around for that waiter again.  

"You're finally answering them."

Christy stared at Annie for a moment.  "I was a decent student, quiet… had a small group of misfit friends."  Christy could see some of who she had been in Annie, but she didn't know if saying that would be good.  She was very dedicated to school, the type of student that teachers trusted, and one that didn't do socializing that well.  "I didn't come out until I graduated."  Christy added a new layer to the conversation, knowing that this was something else Annie might need to talk about.

"So did you date guys then?"  Annie wasn't smiling now.

"No, well… not on purpose."  Christy shook her head.  "I went out with a friend once only to find out it was distinctly date like.  That was uncomfortable.  I just never even considered that he was asking me out."

"You went on a date and didn't realize it?"  Annie smirked at her.

"Twice."  Christy felt a blush on her face as she grinned guiltily.  "I fell for it in college too."  That made Annie laugh, just as the waiter finally brought their dinner.

********

As they left the restaurant Annie thought that if this had been a date it would have been perfect.  Annie glanced over at Christy across from across the car roof and sighed.  She'd tried asking Christy about her past before but she'd always been shut down.  Tonight was different.  Tonight Christy wasn't closed off, and she'd actually admitted to being truly bothered by her mutation.  Sure, Christy had told Annie and the others about problems before, like a lack of money or a time problem, but never anything this personal.

The problem was it made Annie love Christy even more.  This rarely shown vulnerability was so beautiful.

Christy looked up at her and blushed.  She'd caught Annie staring at her.  "Annie, you know this isn't a date right?"  Christy spoke quietly and the verification was a little painful to hear.

"I know."

Christy stared at her and Annie felt exposed, naked.  "If I were still that girl in high school…"  Christy shook her head.  "That girl could have loved you, but I'm not her anymore.  I haven't been for a long time."  Annie felt like Christy was ripping her skin off, it was that painful, but she just swallowed hard and stood still, staring at the car rather than let Christy see the pain in her eyes.  "I hate that I'm hurting you, because… you're my family.  I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be."  The sound of pain in Christy's voice was a surprise.  "But I hope that I won't lose what we do have in all of this, because you have no idea how important you are to me."

Annie's eyes reluctantly moved up to see Christy looked really worried.  She moved around the car and pulled Christy into a hug before even thinking about it, before worrying that Christy would think she was trying something.  "You have no idea how much I needed to meet you last summer… no idea."  Christy whispered to her and Annie could feel the woman's tension calming.

She pulled back, not wanting to push it.  "So it was lucky for both of us."  She smiled.  

********

Christy drove back towards the school feeling a bit more drained.  Today hadn't been easy, but she thought that perhaps she'd done the right thing taking Annie out.  They got back a over an hour after the others had finished eating, and in time for Annie to go catch another movie with the others.  Christy walked her there and stared at the easy way her kids were getting along with a group of other kids.  They were making friends.  That was a relief, but a part of her felt a bit replaced.  She didn't stay when they asked her to.  They needed to branch out with new friends and she wasn't going to make the other kids feel strange about hanging out with her.

Once she was back in the main building she checked Emma's office but she wasn't there.  The keys to the car jangled in her hand as she tried to figure out where to find the blonde.  It wasn't really that late yet.

Christy didn't find Emma when she checked the kitchen, but she did find someone.  Bishop seemed a bit bigger when they were alone together, and his suspicious eyes more intimidating.  "Ah…"  Christy gave him a weak smile,  "I'm looking for Emma."

He was quiet a little too long as he studied her.  "She decided to take a nap after dinner.  You might try her room."

"Oh, no… that's okay."  Christy pushed the keys into her pants pocket.  It wasn't worth waking Emma up.  She could give them to her later.  She also didn't know where Emma's room was and wasn't feeling like asking Bishop.

********

Emma had set her alarm for when most people should be going to sleep.  Her lack of sleep along with the drain of reading Christy the night before meant she'd need the rest before trying to do that again.

Jean was in the lower levels and Emma barely glanced at her as she took her place in Cerebra.  If she asked the redhead to leave she would probably argue that she should stay.  Jean was nervous about the strange nature of the entrance Emma used to scan Christy, and worried that just because she hadn't been able to find it, that it wasn't stable.  It was inconceivable to Jean that Emma had found what she couldn't, Emma was sure that Jean's failure to find the crack in Christy's armor was due more to lack of paying attention.  

Emma hadn't been pleased to hear that Jean had tried to find the breach in the shield during the day.  Emma had to defend her belief that she was the one that should scan Christy and also had to listen to the Professor comment on how she should have mentioned her plans to try that before doing it.  If she'd mentioned it they would have debated about whether it was morally right to do it until it was almost time for Christy to leave.  Emma also hadn't been sure she'd be able to do it and didn't want to advertise a failure.  She still believed her way was best, and since she was the only one to get in past Christy's shields, the Professor and Jean had backed down.  Emma grabbed the helmet and gave Jean a small smirk before putting it on.  

Emma's astral form glided up to the shield, which looked like an impenetrable dome and she moved her hand to caress it as she walked.  The breach was around here somewhere.  She'd made sure to try and remember the way.  She found it easily this time and noticed that it hadn't changed in shape.  It was just as Emma had left it.

She slipped in carefully, so that Christy didn't notice the intrusion and followed the small markers she'd left in Christy's mind to find where she'd left off.  It was a trick telepaths learned early on to map a persons mind.  The emotionally charged memories became denser towards the last marker, showing Emma without her even having to look that she was in for a long night and may still not get to it all.  Not at the rate her connection was.  

********

Christy stopped walking and the other people in her team stopped with her.  They only had a little longer and the camp would be able to see them coming.  She looked at her people, studied their haunted expressions and just nodded that they could start moving.  They were short one man today.  Not that unusual, people died on the hunts often.  Not her team, but the other teams did.  

The sound of excited voices told Christy they'd been spotted, and the take had been spotted as well.  She took a shaky breath and tried to shake off the uneasy feeling she had as they returned the conquering heroes.

The leaders were standing outside waiting for them when they finally stopped near the storage area with a very rare and large haul of meat.  "Go ahead and unload."  She spoke quietly to her team and moved towards the leaders to report.  They were obviously very curious and pleased.  

"I see you actually found something today."  Zack still managed to make that sound like an insult.  Christy ignored him and addressed Richard.

"We lost a man."  She spoke quietly.  It was the first that she'd ever lost and she felt like she'd failed.  Like she shouldn't have let them leave to be together, but with such little time left to live Christy hadn't wanted her people to know nothing but work.  The others had quietly reassured her that they'd rather be able to live for themselves a little and take those risks than just become drones that seek food and supplies every moment of their lives.

The leaders acknowledged her report and then glanced at Christy's surviving team members.  "You found meat."

"We took it from the raiders that killed our team member."  Christy managed to say it without cringing.  She looked at her team, their solemn expressions and knew that she could try and pass off their lack of enthusiasm about the take as grief over their own dead.  They'd buried him nearby where he died.  "My people could use a few days off."

"With a take like this, you earned it."  Richard barely glanced at Zack's irritated expression.  Zack rode Christy and her team harder than any other.  "The other hunters should be back soon.  We should celebrate."

"We should try and make this take last."  Christy was not in a celebrating mood.  "There won't be any other lucky takes like this."

"We can't know that, and meat will spoil if not used quickly enough."  Zack interrupted.  "Perhaps you've finally made a good move, stealing from the robbers."

Christy didn't blink as she stared at him.  She didn't hate many people, but she hated him.  She hated his constantly telling her about her damned soul and her disgusting perversions, as if being gay wiped out any good she'd done in her life.  She wasn't the only gay person in the tribe, but she was bothered about it more often, because she was a woman… and he had no lover.  Of course even if he'd not stopped the plans to rescue those women that were taken by raiders he wouldn't have one.  He was hardly a catch.

Once the leaders were done talking with her Christy went to her room to avoid the thankful looks of the other people and her team, which only made her feel worse about what she was doing.  Did she really have the right to do this?  Was it too late to be asking these questions?  The meat was in the store room, the camp all knew about it. 

The knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.  The woman at the door was one that Christy didn't talk to often.  Of course she didn't talk to many of the adults that weren't on her team.  "Christy."  She stared at her and Christy had no idea why.  "The leaders said that since you were the leader of your team, you will get a larger share of the take."  Christy had seen that done when large takes were found.  Food only lasted so long after all, so perishables were divided up in a way that hopefully none of the rare food spoilt.  The woman looked nervous as she looked at her, and then her eyes fell to the floor in a most submissive way.  "I have two children.  I used to have three… and my babies are so thin…"  She looked up with tears in her eyes.  "I don't have a relative on the hunt teams.  We never get more than the basic…"

Christy took a deep breath.  She'd seen this woman's kids, buried one of them.  "I'll share."  She gave a minimal answer, unable to look the woman in the eye when she did that.

"You're saving their lives."  The woman started to sob with relief.  "Oh God thank you.  You really are an Angel."  The way she spoke was almost worshipful and Christy didn't like that.  She didn't feel like much of an Angel at all.  If there was a Hell, she was going there.

********

Christy sat at a table, surrounded by candle light.  Sleep wasn't a possibility.  The cards she'd found were on the table, laid out so that she could see them all.  "What you doing up?"  The voice behind her surprised her.  It was one of her team, Mark.  

"Can't sleep."  She turned back to the cards, rearranging them, staring at them.  The faces of X-men stared back at her from one side of the table, and the other mutants like Mystique and Magneto sat on the other side.

"Yeah.  That's going around."  He sighed and moved to sit at the table with her.  Christy could feel the eyes on her but she stayed focused on her game of finding all the X-men in the deck.  "X-men eh?"  He looked at the cards.  "I used to collect the comics."

"Me too."  Christy glanced up at him.  "Had to stop when I realized I was spending so much on them."  He gave her a small smile and reached out to pick up a card.  He treated it gently so Christy relaxed and didn't complain.  This was really her only possession that she gave a damned about.

"Do you have a favorite?"  Christy stared at the cards around.  This was the first time in a while she remembered talking about anything pre-apocalypse and not feeling a pang of pain.

"Emma."  Christy found the card and pulled it out of it's place.  He put the card in his hand down gently and took the one she was offering.

"You just like that she barely wears clothes."  He smirked at her while looking at that outfit Emma wore.

"No, Emma would still be my favorite if she were dressed."  Christy smiled.  "She's strong, smart, powerful…"  Christy studied the card in his hand, her voice getting quieter.  "She's been through hell and came out better for it.  Not everyone does that."

"Yeah, the Hellions."  He answered and Christy realized that he did know Emma.  "She was a bad guy."  He said that as if Christy should re-evaluate her favorite because of that.

"Those are the most interesting characters."  She took the card back from him and put it in its place.  "The ones that drag themselves out of darkness."

"Jean's more powerful."

"But she isn't as smart.  She married Cyclops."

"Well Emma's having an affair with him."  Christy turned to stare at him.

"No!"  Christy was horrified at the idea.  "Emma could do so much better, she deserves so much better."  Mark glanced at the cards and then back at her.

"No, it was probably just a fan fiction."  He spoke softly.  "I can't see her with him either."  Christy felt a little better, but was embarrassed by Mark's stare.  She'd been a bit too emphatic in her denial.

"These are nice cards."  Mark spoke as if he wanted that conversation to be over for now.  Christy sat up a little taller, realizing that he'd come out here to talk with his leader and she'd just been Christy for a little while.  It's just she didn't get to just be herself very often anymore.

"So, what did you need?"

"Are we doing the right thing?"  He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to say yes.  The meat was being distributed tomorrow, after the last hunting team got home.

Christy swallowed all her doubts and looked at him as if she had no doubts of her own.  "If we don't people will die.  The Leaders would never let anyone chose to eat.  Even those willing wouldn't get the choice."

"Yeah."  He sighed and glanced towards the apartments.  "We already lost so many people.  If it weren't for the other small tribes joining ours…"  He wanted to believe they were right.  

Christy didn't say anything else and just watched him wander off, before turning back to her cards.  She opened the pack she'd taken from the game and flipped through them quickly, looking for the cards she'd seen on the back of the box.  The Death card had the grim reaper staring back from a black background, the War card had a barbarian warrior staring back from a red background, the Pestilence card had a rat surrounded by swarming locusts on a green background, and the famine card… Christy stared at it for a moment longer than the others, it had a starving skeleton of a man standing on a golden background.  These were the cards of an apocalypse.  She just sighed.  Amazing what people can predict.  All four of these had been a problem .  "You just have to be willing to play the cards against each other."  She whispered to herself as she set the Pestilence and War cards over famine.  "Too bad nothing beats Death."

******** 

Christy watched the other tribe walk into their camp, trailing after Zack and another hunter team.  They couldn't seriously be considering taking on that many new mouths to feed.  Her heart started to drop as she watched the procession of about twenty weak looking people.  They wouldn't be able to contribute.  She hated that part of her wanted to send them away.  They threatened the safety of the others.  Having high numbers of people that did nothing wasn't helpful.

Later that night Zack found her walking the perimeter.  "You need to take your people out again.  We need more food."

They'd just gotten back two days before and their leaders had promised them some rest.  "We wouldn't need more if you didn't take in beggars."  She snapped at him.  He never went on a hunt, claiming that someone needed to always be at the camp.  

"Don't question me.  Just be prepared to leave tomorrow.  You need to get another large take or you can be on death detail again.  It seemed to properly motivate you last time."  He glared at her.  He hadn't cared for the others acting like she was a hero, and that was abundantly clear in his cold eyes.  "A single good take won't keep anyone alive for long.  You need to do better."

"If you even once went out on a hunt you'd know you're asking for the impossible."  Christy glared at him.  "But you stay here and play God instead.  Wouldn't want the tribe to miss a day of walking around your lazy ass."  Normally she wouldn't let him get to her, but she just couldn't keep doing this.  She couldn't go out and stare at empty shelves.

"Take it from the raiders if you need to."  He glared at her and hissed.  "And you had better treat me with respect or you will find yourself banished."

Christy leaned just a little closer to him.  "You can't banish anyone alone."  He turned and left angrily.  She was done playing his game. 

********

They'd been out for days and didn't find anything.  It had been expected.  What hadn't been expected was the close call with the raiders.  Christy's people just barely managed to get into hiding when they noticed the raiders coming their way with a large take of their own.

Christy spoke to her team once they came out of hiding.  She'd spent the time the raiders took walking past their hiding spots thinking.  "They had a big take."  Christy spoke slowly while looking at each of her people.  "Not a lot of man power either."

"You can't mean to fight them for it."  Peter sounded shocked.  "Those men were huge."

"But there weren't a lot of them."  Christy looked the way they'd gone.  

"I have to agree with Peter on this one."  Mark's words pulled her attention back to her team.  "We can't fight those men."

"Not in the open.  I have a gun."  The tribe didn't have enough guns to give everyone a gun, just the team leaders had one.  Phil had to show her how to use it.  "Some of them were armed… we could use those weapons too."

"You're planning to start a war."  Peter wasn't sounding like he was planning to pay attention to the fact that Christy was the leader here.  "First you turn us into cannibals and now you want to start a war with the Raiders?  It's suicide."

Christy felt like she'd been kicked, but she didn't let it show.  She glared at him.  "If none of them survive there can't be a war.  We aren't taking on all the raiders, just this small team."

"And are you planning to have us turn them into steaks again?"  His voice was rising and the others just watched this.  Christy felt the threat to her position as leader acutely.  If she didn't deal with this they would never function well as a team, and that was what got the other hunting teams killed.

"What do you think we should do?"  Christy asked Peter without any venom.  "We don't have long to make up our minds.  Once the raiders are too far away we won't be able to catch up."

"Well, we shouldn't attack the raiders."  He spat out quickly.

"What about food.  Should we go home without any?"  Christy stared at him and he was clearly unhappy being in this position.  "Maybe we can tell the leaders that we can't feed everyone.  Who shouldn't get food?  The old?  The kids?"

"This is bullshit!"

"Yes it is, and this is the shit I have to think about every day."  She growled at him.  "I have to make decisions knowing that people will die if I make a mistake.  So tell me great leader, what should we do?  You have just a couple minutes to make up your mind.  Do we kill those raiders or do we bury our own?"  He was silent for a little too long.  Christy's voice softened.  "I know.  I know it's hard to make these decisions.  If you want to believe I ordered you to kill people you can, but keep in mind that these people are killing people too.  The raiders kill tribes, rape anyone they want and hoard food.  For every raider we kill how many people do they not kill?"

Peter finally just nodded.  He looked pale and sick.  Christy decided to give him the only mercy she could.  She didn't make him say it.  "So regardless of what you think, we are going to take those men down."  She moved her eyes over her entire team.  "They aren't used to people fighting back.  Everyone runs from Raiders.  We have to be careful and none of them can live or we might see them again.  Do you understand?" 

Her people nodded and they hid their cart with their meager take to go after the raiders.  They followed the raiders for a little while, until Christy thought she had an idea what direction the raiders were going.  It was a gamble to move ahead of the men, but they could set up an ambush and that was the safest way to try and take these men down.  

The raiders walked like they owned the road they stood on as they lead their own cart towards what must be their camp.  Christy had no desire to find their camp, because there were many raiders.  The five men were occupied with the cart and their conversations, which Christy tried not to pay attention to.  She didn't want to think of these raiders as people.  It would just make what she was about to do that much harder.

She took careful aim at what looked like the leader and waited for Mark to tell her the rest of her people were in place.  Mark stood in the window with her watching to see when the others got to the areas that these men could run.  Christy hated that her people were only armed with knives, but she could see guns in the back of the raiders cart.  She had to make sure none of those men got close to those rifles.

"Ready."  Was all Mark said.  

Christy checked her aim and took a deep breath.  This wasn't self defense.  This wasn't anything but murder.  She fired and watched as the raider's body jerked when the bullet hit him.  She moved to shoot at the men that were looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from, and made sure that those trying to get to their weapons didn't make it.  Finally there were just two.  Two men she kept from the cart with weapons by shooting at them whenever they left their cover.

"Send in our people."  Christy spoke as she kept her gun trained on the pair.  Unarmed they'd be easier for her people to take on.  They also had a larger force right now.  Mark moved into the other window and let those across the way know it was time.  They in turn forwarded the message.  All of this happened out of sight of the targets.

Christy didn't blink and did her best to ignore the tingle of excitement or terror.  She wasn't sure which she felt.  Shooting those men had been so easy and it shouldn't be.  It shouldn't be so easy to kill.  She knew they were dead, knew the second they died.  It was like their ghosts brushed past her on the way out, the tingle of their passing was disturbing.  Her people would think she was insane if she said that.  

The fight lasted longer than the shooting did and Christy wasn't a good enough shot to risk firing into that fight.  Finally it was Peter that killed one man and the other tried to run.  Christy got him in the back.

Christy didn't talk to Mark when she got up.  She just made her way to the stairs and went down to see what she'd done. 

She barely glanced at her people, which were standing around just staring at the dead.  At least this time none of the dead were theirs.  She moved to the last man she shot.  She hadn't felt that tingle.  She moved up to him cautiously.  She was very good at knowing when someone died and she didn't think he had, even though he was motionless.

"Oh Mommy…"  She barely heard his whisper.  "help me."  It clenched at her heart.  He was young, maybe twenty.  Weak with blood loss, dying, but not dead yet.  The rest of her team was near the cart now, looking at what these men had with them.

"We need the dead."  She swallowed the disgust this gave her and glanced at the men she'd killed.  "Take those and get to work."  She waved to the ones further away.  Her people reluctantly and slowly started to do it.  Christy turned to Mark, who she could tell was the only other person to notice the man near Christy's feet wsan't dead yet.  She glanced down at the boy dying and then back at him.  Her voice was quiet.  "Go help them.  I have this."

"Christy?"  Mark's eyes seemed to be trying to bore their way into Christy's mind.

"I can't let him suffer."  Her voice cracked.  "Just go.  I have this."  If they still lived in a world with hospitals that boy might have been able to live.

Once the others were out of sight she fell to her knees beside the boy.  "You raiders were supposed to protect us.  Instead you stole all the food and terrorize the people."  She spoke quietly, but it didn't look like he heard her.  She was trying to make him understand why she was killing him, but realized that telling him wouldn't do any good.  She was trying to tell herself and no matter what she said she'd regret this for as long as she lived.  She just told him one more thing.  "I'm sorry."  With tears in her eyes she pulled the knife she'd taken from the last raiders across his throat, ending his mumbling.  

********

Emma flinched when someone touched her.  "It's getting late again."  Jean's voice helped to ground her to her own body and Emma opened her eyes.  The tears in her eyes registered to her as she took off the helmet.  Of course Jean would be right there to witness this.  Normally she could go into someone's mind and see the horrors of their life without feeling it so intensely.  "Emma?"

Emma brushed off Jean's concern.  "I'm fine."  She was a little less than polite, but then she was still shaking off Christy's memories.  She didn't feel like she could stand just yet.  This was exhausting.  The amount of power she had to use to read Christy was unbelievable.


	26. Chapter 26

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Scott would have preferred to take one of the cars, but he had five passengers for this trip.  He pulled the van up to the front door and waited.  Christy was rounding up her students.  

He wasn't really looking forward to an hour drive with the woman where he couldn't talk about so many of the things he'd like to talk to her about.  Christy's need to keep secrets from the others made it hard to discuss anything of importance with her.  And he still felt like it was wrong for her to just take over her double's life like she did.  People had the right to mourn for the dead woman, and this Christy wasn't giving them that.

********

Christy had Jessi and Annie with her as they looked for the boys.  She hadn't realized that simply getting the gang together would be such an ordeal.  Jon and Erik weren't in their room and she didn't see them in the cafeteria.  Emma was though.

Jessi was turning to try another place, but Christy walked up to the blonde telepath.  "Emma."  She smiled, but was a bit concerned about the tiredness she could see in the woman.  She glanced at the girls waiting for her, and they got the message to wait.  "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  Emma sounded a bit irritated with the question.  "As I've been telling everyone."

Christy decided Emma didn't like being asked that so much so she went with the question she'd originally been planning to ask.  "I was wondering if you could help me.  I can't find my boys."

Christy found herself studying Emma's face as the woman's eyes seemed to take on a subtle new glow.  "Where did they need to meet you?"

"Scott's bringing the van out front."

"They'll be there."

"Thank you."  Christy grinned.  Emma had just saved her so much time hunting around the school.  "Well I better get going. Scott isn't really the most patient guy around." 

"You don't really like him do you?"  Emma stopped her with that quiet question.

Christy had to think about how to answer this one.  "He seems okay."  She said non-committally, but Emma just raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her, waiting for a real answer.  "He's so convinced his way is the only way.  I really should get to know him first, but…"

"But knowing us before meeting us makes that difficult doesn't it?  You already know who you like and don't like."

"Yeah."  Christy glanced at her students, the girls were looking a little impatient.  "I better get going."

"Have fun."  Emma smiled at her like she knew something Christy didn't and it amused her.  "I'll see you later."

********

"I did some research…"  Christy started when the van was moving over the bridge to Manhattan.

"Of course."  Her kids said almost as one and grinned at her teasingly.

After a brief pause, Christy continued.  "As I was saying I did some research and have a list of things we can do today.  We just have to be to the theater by eight."  Christy had also gotten Bobby to explain the subway system to her, because they were all going to be using that a lot.  Christy could tell Scott was paying attention to the conversation even though he wasn't participating.

"You ever thought about the codename Oracle?"  Erik was clearly teasing her.  

"It's hard to be Oracle with a Pentium III."  Christy glanced at Annie, who'd been a bit quiet this morning.  "And I don't want to get sued any more than Poison Ivy over here."

"You need a real codename."  This time Erik was serious.

"Are you keeping your codename MentalCase?"  Christy asked innocently, just to get the focus off of her.  She didn't like thinking about what codenames would fit her powers.

Erik grinned.  "Yeah, I'm keeping it."

"I'm gonna keep mine too."  Jon added, "Monkey Man…  I could do worse."

"I need to figure out a new one."  Annie seemed to be waking up finally, or more likely loosening up.  They'd been a bit tense around each other this morning and Christy had to just accept that it would take time to get things back to the way they used to be.

"I'm not gonna be stuck with Bubbles."  Jessi added very emphatically.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this very intellectual conversation."  Christy grinned at them.  "But Scott's gonna want to know where to drop us off."  The resulting back seat conversation was something she could ignore so she turned back to face the front.

Scott spoke quietly while the kids debated over the printouts she gave them.  "Nice evasive maneuver."  She just smirked at him.  It was a skill she'd had to develop, avoiding talking about something without looking like she was avoiding anything.

Finally they were dropped off at Times Square to start their day.

********

After Scott dropped them off he started towards his meeting.  Christy's ability to avoid subjects when talking with the kids made it clear how she'd been able to take over someone else's life like she did.  None of the kids even realized that she'd changed the subject.  Christy was very good at manipulating conversations.  That wasn't a comforting thought.  With everything he found out about her he was more concerned about her being a threat.

Jean had come to bed late again, this time she'd been monitoring Emma while the woman went into Christy's mind.  Scott heard about how drained it made Emma, heard about the moment of fear in her eyes when she first removed the helmet to see Jean and still Emma wouldn't tell them anything specific about what she was finding.  She kept claiming she wanted the whole story first.  The whole story was taking a long time to get, and the clear affect it had on the normally cool and collected Emma gave Scott a bad feeling.

********

"Ms. Frost?"  The girl's voice pulled Emma's eyes away from the grading she'd been doing while the students worked on their assignment.  "Umm, can we go?  It's lunch time."  Emma's eyes traveled to the clock and she noticed that she should have dismissed class five minutes ago.

"Class is over."  She spoke a bit more loudly, but it wasn't necessary.  All the students were waiting for permission to leave.

After packing up her work she started towards the teachers' lounge.  She was halfway there when she noticed Jono nearby.  "Jono, I need some help grading."  Her project with Christy had taken up more time than she'd anticipated and she didn't want to fall behind.  "Do you think you have time to do that later today?"

He looked a bit surprised with the request, but then Emma normally preferred to do all the grading herself.  "Sure Ms. Frost.  I have time during fourth period."

"Very well."  Emma stopped walking long enough to pull out the work she was giving him.  Maybe she'd be able to get a little sleep before tonight now.  Normally she could go a night or two without sleep, but not when she was also pushing her powers to their limits on a nightly basis.

Jono was almost ready to leave for the cafeteria when Emma thought of something else.  "Have you ever heard of something called fan fiction?"

Jono's eyebrows rose.  "Yeah."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense.  What is that?"  A touch of irritation entered her voice.  She was hardly at her most patient when she was this tired.  In Christy's memories Mark had mentioned that.

"When people write stories based on a T.V. show or book or something.  They borrow the characters and make up their own stories.  Since I don't sleep very much I sometimes stay up reading some."

"Thank you."  She dismissed him while she thought about that.  Mark had lied to Christy about the fan fiction to spare her feelings.  It wasn't a comfortable feeling to know so many people knew such private things about her life, even if they were all dead now.  Things neither her nor Scott had wanted anyone to know had been idle conversation in Christy's world.  

Emma was Christy's favorite in her world, not Jean.  Christy thought Emma was smarter than Jean and for some reason Emma didn't want Christy knowing about her affair, because she liked being someone's favorite something.  No one liked being second best, and Emma was no exception to that.  Unfortunately she was consistently put in second place.  Second place to Jean lately more than anything else.  Jean was the lead telepath at the school, Jean had Scott's love, Jean had the team's respect.  The list went on.  

Only she wasn't second place with Christy.  A woman she hadn't known for long had not hesitated when Mark had asked who her favorite was.  She hadn't needed to think about it.  The answer she gave Mark about why wasn't very in depth, and Emma found she wanted to know more.  What made Christy pick her over all the other X-men?  If she liked reformed characters there were certainly enough of them on the teams.  It would take more power to guide Christy's thoughts so that Emma could get the answer, and given how much power it took just to read Christy's memories Emma wasn't convinced she could guide her thoughts enough to find out.

It would be nice to take a tour of someone who had good thoughts about her for a change.  Emma had seen enough thoughts that held contempt, suspicion and distrust when it came to her.

"Emma?"  Jean's voice interrupted her thoughts and Emma glanced up.  Jean looked concerned.  "You aren't the only telepath here.  You can ask for help if reading Christy is too hard."

Emma ground her teeth for just a moment.  "I have it under control."  In this one thing she wasn't taking second place.  It was too important for them all that she be the one.  Jean wouldn't be able to handle what she saw in that woman's mind and Christy needed acceptance so badly.  The guilt she held for doing what she needed to in order to survive was overwhelming… and yet Emma had the impression that Christy would never have resorted to those extremes if it weren't for the fact that other people were suffering.  Christy would never see what she'd done as heroic, but in a dark and disturbing way it was.  

Jean sat across from her at the table and Emma didn't bother to hide her sigh at the unwelcome intrusion.

********

Annie was surprised that Christy would want to see the twin towers.  It was one thing that the woman didn't open up for debate, so all of them were staring up at two very tall buildings.  There was nothing too special about them except they were tall, so why was Christy still staring so quietly?

"Christy?"  Annie moved closer to her, thinking that five minutes of just staring was more than enough, but somehow reluctant to interrupt the woman.

"What?"  Christy finally looked down.

"Can we get some lunch?  We could eat at Burger King."  Annie pointed to the nearby fast food place.  She didn't want to ask for anything too expensive while they were out today.  Christy wasn't rich and insisted on paying for everything today.  

"Sure."  Christy's eyes followed hers to the place.  "Let's go."

********

Erik rubbed his temples and sighed.  Being in the city was hard on his shields and he was feeling overwhelmed.

"You okay?"  Christy asked quietly while they walked towards the subway station.  He didn't have to answer because her eyes became knowing.  "You think a break in Central Park might help?  Less people."

"Yeah, that would be good."  If he went to the center of that place maybe the emotions would calm down a bit.  Just long enough to get his shields back up.

Christy turned back to the others and told them about the change in plans before turning to him again.  "I've wanted to see Central Park anyhow.  Everyone hears about how it's so big."

"Thanks."  Erik gave her a weak smile.  Christy was making sure he didn't feel like he was messing up the trip because he didn't have control of his powers.  "I'm gonna miss you when you leave."  He finally said what none of the others wanted to talk about, even among themselves.  Christy wasn't staying.

"I'm gonna miss you too."  Christy sighed.  "But let's not think about that now.  We're busy having fun, and I still have days left."

"Why don't you ask them for a job?"  Erik pushed just a little more.  "I'm sure you'd be great."

They stepped through the turnstiles before Christy answered.  "This is the sort of place you get invited to work at.  I can't just ask for it.  If they thought I'd fit in they would have just offered."  She didn't sound too happy about that.  "Besides my disappearing right now would be suspicious and I can't appear suspicious."

Erik had let himself forget about that.  Christy could still be in danger when she went home, if he didn't cover their tracks well enough or if something else went wrong.  Once the subway came he got on and took a seat quietly.  It just wasn't fair that Christy couldn't stay.  

********

Emma found Scott in the halls outside of her classroom when she was getting ready to leave after teaching her last class.  He was waiting for her.  "I dropped her off for her sight seeing."  Scott said minimally while coming in for privacy.  He closed the door behind him.  "Emma…"  He shook his head.  "I don't know what to think about her.  The more I know the more I'm concerned.  She knows too much.  She's too good at pretending to be a dead woman, and she kills far too easily."

"Killing isn't easy for her Scott."  Emma leaned against her desk to talk.  "It rips her apart every time she does it, but she refuses to let anyone see that."

He sighed.  "Why does she do that?"

Emma sighed.  She wasn't really prepared for this conversation.  "I haven't seen everything, but… she was a leader on a dying world Scott.  People looked to her for miracles and she had to make horrifying choices to keep her people alive as long as possible.  She feels like she sold her soul to do it."

"What did she do?"  He was clearly analyzing a threat rather than focusing on Christy's pain and Emma didn't feel like he was being fair to the woman's torment.

"I am still working on getting all the information."

"What do you know now?"  His voice was stern and Emma's irritation bristled, but she couldn't put off giving a report forever.  

"I know that it was a hell world.  She didn't lie about that.  I know that she is so much stronger than I originally thought.  To come out of that sane is a miracle, and I do believe she is sane."  Her fist clenched.  "One of her leaders tormented her regularly, claiming that gay people all went to hell, telling her she needed to submit to a man to go to heaven, telling her that it was her fault people were dying of starvation when she couldn't do anything about it."  Her voice became a whisper.  "Making her bury the children she felt she'd failed to save."  That had hit Emma hard.  She'd lost so many children of her own.  Christy's pain from that was too closely mirrored to her own pain.  Scott moved closer and rested what was supposed to be a comforting hand on her shoulder but she didn't want him to touch her right now.  She moved a step away and his hand fell to his side.  

"If scanning her is getting to be too hard for you, maybe you should bring Jean in on this."  He spoke softly, and Emma knew he was concerned about her own pain, but it felt like once again someone was telling her she was second best and it was time to bring in the big guns.

"I don't think having Jean in Christy's mind would be a good idea."  She could list several reasons, but this one would stop the discussion.  "She knows about us."  Scott blanched as he stared at her in disbelief.  "She doesn't believe it, but if Jean ran across that memory…"

"This is the sort of thing I was afraid of.  Secrets that she could use against us."

"Even if she believed it, she wouldn't use it."  Emma could see his disbelief.  "She likes me too much to hurt me like that."  You however, she might throw to the wolves, Emma thought to herself.

"It isn't like it's a real affair."  He spoke quietly, once again trying to justify his participation.  Emma didn't feel like catering to his guilt at the moment.

"I'm going to continue trying to map the rest of what happened.  She told us she became a leader at one point, but the last memories I saw still had her as a hunting leader."  She knew she had votes on who Christy should have replaced, and hoped that the woman had at least rid herself of that one torment before the end of her world.  It took Scott a moment to pull himself back into the conversation that had moved on without him.

"Well try and get more sleep.  We can't have you running yourself into the ground for this."

"Your concern touches me."  She spoke with heavy sarcasm.  "But I need to get napping if I'll be ready for tonight's show and tell session."

"Do you want someone to wake you for dinner?"

"No, I'll grab something when I wake up."  Emma pushed off her desk and started towards the door.  "You could have really hurt her emotionally with that simulation earlier.  She only acts like she's made of stone."

"Like you?"  He spoke softly and Emma had to nod just a little in acknowledgment.  

********

The play was nice.  Phantom of the Opera had been out forever, but Christy had never seen it.  The kids were staying in New York so Christy didn't feel too guilty not giving them a choice on this, since they'd have the opportunity to see others if they wanted.

A train.  Man, Seattle didn't have such great public transportation.  No one would need a car in Manhattan and the fact that they were able to get almost home without one was interesting.  

Christy glanced at the kids while she made the call for someone to pick them up at the station.  They looked a bit tired from the day.  

"Xavier's."  Emma cool voice answered the phone and Christy smiled a little.

"Hey, we need a ride."

"Oh, well then I'll drop everything and rush right over."  Emma's teasing was easier to hear over the phone.  That woman was warming to her faster than Christy thought she would.  Especially considering that when they met it looked like Emma hated her.

"Okay.  Well, we'll just wait…"  Christy watched the kids talking.  "Thanks."

********

Emma drove up to the small group and sent out a telepathic hello to get their attention, well all but Christy's.  She still couldn't do that with the woman.

The drive home was short but filled with what were now her students talking about the fact that they had to start school tomorrow and complaining that they'd be so tired.  Christy wasn't offering any sympathy for the complaining and Emma just smiled at them.  She'd see what type of students they were, or at least those that were in her classes.

Once they pulled up to the garage Christy spoke to the kids.  "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow after classes."

"What are you gonna do when we are in school?"  Annie sounded a bit concerned that Christy would be bored. 

"I'm sure I can think of something.  Don't worry."

********

Christy walked into the kitchen with Emma.  There was a man at the counter reading.

"Jono says hi."  Emma spoke and Christy gave her a questioning look until the blonde moved to indicate the man.  "Christy, I'd like you to meet one of our T.A.'s Jono."

Christy looked at him and the hidden face reminded her of who he was.  He communicated just with telepathy.  That wouldn't work too well with her.  "Hi.  Sorry I can't hear you."  She felt a little bad about the fact that it probably looked like she'd ignored him.

Emma spoke for him.  "He understands."  He just nodded at her politely and got up to leave.

"You don't need to leave.  We're just getting something to eat."  

"Jono has a T.V. show he was waiting for.  He says goodnight."

"This inability to hear you is a pain isn't it."  Christy gave him a weak smile.  Even though she couldn't see a mouth, his eyes looked like they smiled.

They weren't alone long before Emma leaned against a counter and stared at her.  "I was wondering if you'd be willing to visit my telepathy class this week.  My students haven't seen someone who has a shield like yours."  Christy looked up from the fridge she was attempting to raid.  "I would like them to see that they can't just rely on their powers.  Some foes won't be that easily defeated."

"I'm going to get a major headache out of this aren't I?"  Christy asked but Emma didn't answer her.  She just kept looking at Christy waiting for an answer.  Yep, a major headache.  Christy sighed.  "You better have enough aspirin in this place."

"Have you considered that you don't really need aspirin?  It's just a placebo to you."  Christy just stared at her.  She hadn't really thought about that.

"Am I really hungry?"  She asked quietly and turned back to the fridge.  Suddenly she just didn't feel like eating.  She closed the door.  "Maybe I don't need food."  The thoughts on what she'd eaten in the past made her feel ill.  "I used to, I had to need it… I…"  She stammered out, almost not aware of Emma.  "God, if I ate food other people could have used and I didn't need…"

"Your mutation is most likely rather recent."  Emma spoke gently and Christy was surprised to find the blonde leading her to a chair.  "Doctors have taken your blood before, they must have.  You never got calls about missing samples then did you?"

Christy thought about that for a minute.  She'd been injured on hunts and those had bleed.  Those had taken time to heal.  "Yeah, maybe it's a new thing."  She started to relax.  She gave Emma a weak smile.  "Things were a little tight at home.  I wouldn't have wanted to take what I didn't need."

"There is no guarantee you don't need food now."  Emma was being so gentle, her hand resting on Christy's arm in reassurance.  Christy sighed.  She wished she could believe Emma would still care if she knew the truth, but she wasn't feeling brave enough to risk that right now.  Maybe once the X-men weren't so suspicious of her she'd tell them about it all.  She didn't want them to toss her out without getting to know her.  "So lets eat.  I missed dinner."

"We had an early dinner."  Christy felt a little guilty about having two dinners, but it had been six hours.

"You don't need to justify it Christy."  Emma turned to actually cook and Christy suddenly had a vague memory of hearing the woman wasn't capable of that.

"Ah, I can cook if you want."  She spoke a bit hesitantly and Emma turned to stare at her.

"You've heard something haven't you?"  Christy's guilty grin had Emma sighing heavily.  "Complaints about my cooking were inter-dimensional.  That is just lovely."  

"Did you really used to fight in your underwear?"  Christy smirked at Emma while trying not to envision this beautiful woman in the outfits she'd seen in the comics.  Still a blush came to her cheeks, and Emma's eyebrow rose in a subtle question that made Christy blush even harder.

"The outfit I wore when I was in the Hellfire club was… revealing."  Emma didn't sound the least bit embarrassed, but then if she'd worn that for years she must have gotten over any sense of modesty long ago.  "And you haven't seen my latest costume yet."  Emma's grin was almost flirtatious.  "You'll see it tomorrow when you come to my class."

Christy couldn't help but think that if she'd been one of Emma's students, she wouldn't have been able to pass the class.  She wouldn't be able to pay attention past the roar of her hormones.  If Emma thought her latest costume was worth mentioning it was probably pretty brave.

"Don't you get cold?"  Christy asked before thinking about it.  Emma just smirked and turned back to working on dinner.  Christy was going to have to let the woman cook if she didn't want to insult her.

********


	27. Chapter 27

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


Emma barely glanced at Jean as she took her seat in Cerebra.  She'd dropped Christy off at her room an hour before and was betting that the woman was asleep.  She'd looked tired when she'd left her.

Once Emma's astral body came close to Christy's shield Emma noticed something subtle, a slight color change in the shield.  Did it always do that, and she'd been so tired lately she hadn't noticed?  She reached out to caress the shield like she normally did and the color change faded.  She pulled her hand away and waited for it to come back.  For the first time she walked towards the opening without touching Christy's shield.

It wasn't there.  Emma was positive she was in the right place as the opening wasn't there.  Her eyes traveled over the large dome shaped shield and leaned forward to touch it.  Her hand played across the smooth surface gently and she watched the opening appear slowly.  This was amazing.  It was like Christy was letting her in, but Emma knew the woman didn't know she was doing this.  No wonder Jean wasn't able to get in. 

Emma didn't go in right away.  She continued to caress the shield, feeling the warmth and smoothness of it.  Maybe this touch would get her more than a barely useable opening.  "Christy, let me in."  She spoke from outside Christy's mind, to the woman's subconscious.  The opening became just a little larger, smoothing out the edges.  "That's it girl, just a little more.  It hurts me to be here if you don't let me in."  She spoke softly and noticed that as soon as she mentioned being hurt the opening widened even more.  Emma kept her hand on the shield wall as she moved to the opening.  Maybe she wouldn't have to work so hard for it today.  She'd get Christy to help her.  The woman obviously didn't want to hurt her in any way.

As she moved into Christy's mind she found it a bit more active than normal.  She was awake.  Emma looked around for a moment, a bit stunned that the last hurdle had been easier to cross than she thought.  It was always easier to slip into an unconscious mind.

********

Christy had been laying in bed trying to sleep for a while, but it wouldn't come to her.  She hadn't spent much time thinking about it, but now that the kids were starting school she'd need to.  What was she going to do with her life now?  She wasn't capable of just being what she'd been before.  Once she'd opened the doors she did while she was waiting for death, she couldn't ever close them again.  She wasn't the type of woman to be happy with staying home or even running a bed and breakfast for superheroes, like Emma had suggested.

She could go after the F.O.H.  Christy rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.  Doing that alone would be hard.  She wasn't used to working alone, but if she asked for help they'd leave her out of it and do it themselves.  She could imagine Scott not even letting her be part of planning.  

Jessi's dad was the leader.  Christy couldn't decide what to do about that.  She'd always killed threats to her people, there was no other way.  She didn't know how to fight without killing, but killing him would hurt Jessi and letting him live would hurt her too.  Could she afford to care?  He was murdering mutants, and those were her people now.  God, it was so much easier to protect her people when they all fit in an apartment complex.  Mutants were everywhere.  This is what drove Magneto insane, wasn't it?

Of course putting a bunch of mutants in one place hadn't worked for him either.  Christy sighed as she stared up at the textured ceiling.  That was a massacre.  

She rolled onto her side roughly.  She'd never get to sleep if she kept thinking about this.  Pleasant thoughts, she needed pleasant thoughts.

Why were the humans of this planet so stupid?  It wasn't like mutants came from another planet, they were their children.  It was just the next step, still human, only a little different, like the next model of a car.  It's still a Mustang even if it doesn't look the same.  For crying out loud, if the humans wanted to guarantee that mutants didn't exist the only way to do that would be to kill off all life on earth, because humans can have mutant children.  Or maybe tell them that they can't have sex with someone until a detailed analysis of potential combinations of their DNA was completed.  See how those that hate mutants like being told who they can love based on DNA.  See if they care then so much about mutants when they realize that it leaves them little choice or freedom.

Christy rolled onto her other side, hoping that maybe it would help her get her mind off of this.  It's her fault for watching the news before going to bed.  She knew better than to do that.  It always pissed her off.  These monsters were a threat to people she cared about.  These were the people that the X-men fought and it could get them killed as well.  They weren't immortal, not like they were in the comics.  These were real people.

********

Emma felt the flurry of activity as Christy's thoughts raced and decided to see if she could intervene for her.  They'd all had moments like this were they questioned it all, but it would be best if Christy didn't have that while Emma was trying to focus on memories.

She put out restful thoughts and resisted the urge to look into Christy's thoughts about her for now.  It would be best to finish getting what she needed for the report first.  Things finally calmed down and Emma found she was able to put Christy to sleep, since that was exactly what the woman wanted she wasn't fighting it.

"I'll have to let the Professor know you're considering a life as a vigilante."  Emma sighed.  She'd been right, Christy needed a purpose, but she needed more of one than they had offered.  Someone with her abilities could be useful, but convincing the others wouldn't be easy.

Now that Christy was resting Emma moved to follow the trail she'd left so that she could continue her tour.

********

Christy was tired when she opened the door to her apartment.  After they'd come home with another large take it had been hard to escape the grateful people.  It had also been hard to face them, because she'd murdered for them.  She hadn't been able to help prepare the boy's body after she'd slit his throat.  She tried to be a leader and do what needed to be done, but finally she just told them she was inventorying the raiders' cart instead.  They didn't need to see her break down, she had to look like she believed in what they were doing or they'd all doubt it.

The woman laying in her bed was a surprise.  Christy stopped moving and just stared into slightly frightened eyes.  This was the woman she'd shared her take with last time… Debbie.  The woman pulled back some covers and was obviously trying to look seductive, but there was no passion in her eyes.  Christy's eyebrows drew together in confusion.  "Uh, hi."  Her two words held her question.  What was she doing there?

"Christy."  Debbie swallowed nervously.  "I… I'm here for you."

"What?"  Christy almost stepped back when the woman got out of bed and moved too close to her.  Like most of the tribe, Debbie was dangerously thin and it made her attempt at seduction less than appealing to watch.  All Christy could think of was that if she'd been able to find food this woman wouldn't look so weak.  

"I'm offering a trade.  My body for…"  Debbie looked down.  "I heard you were gay, and I just thought…"

"You don't have to do this."  Christy stared intently at the woman once she realized what was going on.  "I won't make you pay for food like that.  I'm not like that."

"I didn't mean to imply that."  Debbie now sounded like she was scared she'd insulted Christy, and in a way she had, but Christy could forgive her.  Debbie was obviously desperate.

"I'll continue to give you a part of my take.  You don't have to earn it."  Christy glanced at her bed and then at the relieved looking woman in front of her.  "Don't make this offer again.  I don't ever want to be like that."  Christy spoke quietly.  It hurt to even be offered something she hadn't had in so very long, and for it to be about food… or what she'd been lying and telling everyone was food.  This woman didn't care about her, she was just worried about her kids.  What kind of a monster would take advantage of someone like that?

Once Debbie left Christy lit more candles and sat on the bed.  She pulled out her cards and gently used them to play a game of solitaire.  "There are some lines I just can't cross."  She spoke to the cards she played with.  "I'm already a monster, but I won't be that kind of monster."  Her breathing started to shake and she moved back on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest to cry.  She hadn't felt this alone in a while.  She didn't have anyone to come home to when she was out on hunts, she didn't have anyone that cared about her specifically.  Even her team was distant because they obviously blamed her for what they'd all became.  "God, why doesn't that damned asteroid hurry up?  I want to die."

Emma moved closer to Christy and almost reached out to pet her hair, but this was just a memory.  Her hand fell to her side as she watched the woman cry.  Christy had told them once that people chose to commit suicide, so with all this pain Christy was in why didn't she?

Finally Emma left this memory and the painful crying.  There wasn't anything concrete to get out of it and she had a limited amount of time to work.  She moved on to another emotional moment.

********

Christy came to the distribution point shortly before they started.  She didn't need to get in line since she was the lead of the top team.  Other people had come out earlier thinking that being last in line was likely to get them less.  In truth the night before people divided things up so that everyone got the right amount, but the lead teams were always rewarded with more to try an keep them motivated.  Christy wouldn't have needed more for that, just seeing the people suffering motivated her enough.

She glanced around and noticed one of her team was missing.  Where was Peter?  The feeling she had last night came back to her and her eyes widened.  "I'm going to check on Peter."  She told Mark and left the crowd to head back to their part of the apartment complex.  She started to move faster, hoping she was wrong.  She'd felt the tingle while she was crying and hadn't  paid attention to it.  She should have checked.  Dammit, she knew he was having a hard time dealing with killing someone and she had been so self absorbed that she hadn't checked.  She ran up the stairs with her heart pounding.  He was dead, she knew it… she hated how she always knew it.

Peter hadn't locked his door.  What a polite man, making sure the people on death patrol didn't have to ruin a perfectly good door.  Christy stood in the doorway and watched her man swinging from the ceiling.  He'd really done it.  "God damn you Peter."  Christy hissed at him.  "We are all that protect this place, you had no right."  Everyone had thought about it, she'd thought about it… but that was a coward's way out.  She had responsibilities, they all did.

She shook off her shock and anger and started to look for a note.  If he left one she needed to find it.  If he decided to confess his crimes she had to stop him.  It was in his pants pocket.  She quickly put it into her own when she heard footsteps coming towards the room.  "He's dead."  She spoke with little emotion to whoever had followed her.  She glanced over to see it was one of her other men.  She glared at him.  "This had better be the last one of us to take their own lives."  She turned and marched out of there, slamming the door behind her.  She couldn't cut him down, someone else was going to have to do that.

Dammit Peter, Christy thought as she walked back to the crowd, trying to look as if nothing were wrong.  Her fingers played with the note in her pocket.  She'd have to wait to read it.  He'd actually addressed it to her.  

********

"No, we work well as a team."  Christy spoke a bit loudly.  "A new person would just mess up everything."  They had a vow of silence going on and how could they hunt with someone that hadn't seen what they do?  "We're not hunters anymore… we're raiders."  She finally resorted to a partial truth.  "We have to fight for what we bring in."

"You are two people short now."  Richard told her as if she didn't know.  She was very aware of that fact.

"And I'm saying we are better off being two short than adding anyone we can't work with.  We are a team and that is the only reason we live to come home."  Her voice held a note of demand to it, but she had to keep outsiders off the team.  She stared him in the eye and didn't flinch.

Richard looked down first.  "Very well.  You lead a successful team and I won't order you to do something that you think will upset that."  Christy was a bit surprised that it worked, but she just nodded graciously.  She'd won a point against a leader.  It didn't seem like that happened very often.  

"We were planning to take off tomorrow morning."  Richard knew that, but it was time to change the subject a little.  Christy glanced to the side and noticed Zack had come in during that conversation and he didn't look too pleased.  He was a power-hungry fool.

"Very well."  Christy was easily dismissed.  She hadn't made it far from the leaders office when Zack caught up with her.

"You aren't showing the proper respect to your leaders, dyke."

"Leaders are elected, not kings."  Christy turned around to face him.  "Remember that.  You weren't born into the job.  I am not a peasant to be ordered around.  I'm the lead hunter of this camp Zack, and I'm not taking anymore of your crap.  If you don't approve of my lifestyle, you can refuse to eat the food I supply.  Do everyone a favor and pick that option."

"You're luck will run out."

"Let's hope not, because right now it's my luck that keeps us all alive."  Christy spoke coldly and turned to leave.  She barely acknowledge the other two leaders that had followed after Zack when he left before their meeting.

They were preparing to go when Phil found her the next morning.  "Christy."  He spoke quietly while walking with her around the perimeter of the camp.  "You are very popular right now."  Christy hadn't realized it was a contest.  She was just doing what needed to be done.  "And Zack has abused his powers.  He's taking extra shares and using them to get women into his bed."  Phil looked around quietly.  "I could let that information leak while your gone.  If you come back with another large take… we could get him out of power."

"What are you talking about?"

"Christy, people would feel better about following you.  You actually care about the tribe.  I can't say Zack cares about anything but himself."

"You want me to be a leader?"  Christy glanced back towards the camp.  "I'm not sure I can do that.  I have my team to lead and we need to get food."

"You can still be a hunter.  We could set up the third spot for you and big decisions wait until you return.  In all honesty the three leader system isn't working.  They could easily manage with two and a half if it were someone that didn't cower away from fights and act like the spiritual leader of the apocalypse while taking advantage of his people."

Mark waved to her that the cart was ready and they should go.  "I need to…"

"Think about it.  No one else has the popularity to push for a change, and I know he's been riding you since the beginning."

Christy walked quietly with her team out into the city, while thinking about the fact that the hard work and soul selling she did enabled that bastard to bribe some poor woman into his bed.  Regardless of what she decided about leading she couldn't let him get away with this.  She wasn't out here hunting for his sake, she was here for the entire tribe.

They walked past grocery stores that they knew wouldn't have anything.  They didn't bother lying about what they were doing.  They were looking for raiders, hopefully ones that had a take on them.  She felt like a predator hoping to find prey and it made her sick.  

********

The bandage around her arm was red with her blood but she didn't pay any attention to the throbbing pain.  One raider had gotten a little too close before he was killed.  They walked into the camp with another large take and no expression on their faces.  This was getting to be easy.  Not a good sign.  They'd been out hunting a few times since Peter died and the team wasn't as cold with her anymore.  It was almost like they forgave her, but no one ever talked about what they were doing.

One of the new girls smiled at her when she went past.  Christy gave her a weak smile back.  Shelley was under the impression Christy was a superhero or something.  Maybe a movie star.  "You've been hurt."  Shelley moved closer and took a peek at the make shift bandage.  "I'll get Debbie."  Christy just nodded as she moved to make sure her team was unloading things.  

People assumed that Debbie was her lover now, and to keep people from bothering the young mother Christy didn't dispute the rumors.  Debbie wasn't interested in taking a male lover either.  She'd been raped by raiders before she came to their tribe.  Debbie didn't want anyone touching her, which made the offer she'd made before even more horrifying when Christy found out.  If she'd accepted it would have devastated the woman.  As it was now, Christy had a friend to talk to once in a while.  She still didn't feel like talking to her teammates after a take.  She needed away from the killing and they only reminded her of what she'd done.

Debbie quietly cleaned the wound and stitched it up carefully.  She used to be a nurse.  "Word got out that Zack is abusing his power."  Debbie started to talk while she worked.  "We may be impeaching him."  The woman stopped sewing and looked into Christy's eyes.  "Phil says you'd be a shoe in if you mentioned an interest in leading.  I know I'd feel safer with you in charge."

"So Phil is trying to get you to talk me into it now?"  Christy was a bit irritated at the pressure that man put on her.  She just wanted to come back from a horrifying hunt to hide in her room.  She didn't want to talk with people and make decisions.  She just wanted… dammit, she gave so much already.  

"Christy, he's a sick man."  Debbie finished the stitches.  "He's been eyeing Shelley.  The girl asked me if he could really banish someone for not obeying.  When I asked what the order was… he wanted her to give him oral sex.  That bastard figures since the girl has no living family she's easy pickings and the fact that she obviously likes you doesn't sit well with him.  I'm always avoiding him when you are out.  He's…"

"Zack bothers you?"  Christy's eyes burned into the woman.  Debbie may not be her lover, but she was a friend.  "You never told me."

"I didn't know there was something you could do about it."  Debbie's voice dropped and she leaned closer.  "Many men demand favors for protection.  You don't want that, I wasn't sure… if you were protecting me, or just feeding my kids."

"I'm doing both."  Christy stood up quickly and leaned down to push some hair out of Debbie's eyes gently.  "Don't keep things from me."  Christy whispered and then turned towards the leaders office.  She didn't have to spend much time at camp, she had no idea that it had gotten that bad with Zack.  Shelley and Debbie weren't going to be that bastards targets.

Phil had told her that she had power now, that providing the only meat this camp had gave that to her.  She was about to test that theory.  "I want Zack impeached."  Christy said as soon as she noticed Richard and David in the room.  "I work hard for the food I bring in.  I almost get killed sometimes, and he's using it to get laid?"

"Yes, well…"  Richard started to stammer.  Christy wasn't going for being nice.  "He's constantly putting me down and now he's picking on Debbie.  Why should I work for a man like that?  Maybe I should start my own tribe."

The panic in both leaders eyes told Christy everything she needed to know.  Phil was right, she had power.  These men were terrified that their prized hunter would pick up and leave.  God she didn't want this job.  "I could be a leader and I wouldn't put up with men like Zack."

"You could be a leader here."  David spoke quickly to stop the disaster Christy was pretending they had.  "Zack has abused his power and the people like you."  Christy sighed quietly.  It wasn't her the people liked, they just liked what she could provide.

Richard glanced at David quickly and then turned to her.  "David's right.  With both of us in agreement, we can oust him and a brief vote in the tribe would see you in his place."

"I want him on death detail."  Christy thought about the young girl he'd tried to trick and wondered how many other teens around here had fallen for it.  "Punishment, a new job… whatever.  He has to contribute or be banished."  Death detail was the least pleasant job there was.  They took the clothes off the dead and buried them.  They also took care of trash to prevent rats coming near the camp.  

The men looked reluctant to do that so Christy turned around to go.  "I found an abandoned apartment complex on the last hunt…"  The threat less than veiled.

"We can do that.  We'll tell him tonight."

She left and once she was out of sight she leaned against a wall.  Phil was by her side rather quickly.  "I did it."  She growled at him.

"I knew you would."  He sounded so sure of himself, and so sure of her.  "You are a good person."  Christy glanced at him and then up at the sky.  It was dark now.  She could see the extra star in the sky.  Death was on its way.

"I'll do what I can."  She spoke quietly.  It was just for a little while.  All they had was a little while.  "Up the security on the take tonight, Zack's about to be fired and I don't want any sabotage."

"Yes ma'am."  Phil stood straight and smirked at her.

********

Emma pulled out of that memory and noticed the connection was a bit hard again.  She moved to a less stressful looking memory to test another theory.  Maybe if all she focused on was the horror, Christy could only take so much before she was fighting her.  That would explain the tension she felt.  Even if Christy wasn't seeing the memories as Emma glanced at them, it didn't mean that a part of her didn't realize those were being accessed.  The subconscious was a very complex thing.

********

Ian and Sarah were looking so proud to be sitting on Christy's couch.  Debbie's kids were still rather young, but Christy imagined that the oldest would have been in school by now if there was school.  "So…"  Christy didn't really know what to talk about with them.  Debbie was taking a quick shower in Christy's new apartment.  The leaders had a generator hooked up to their hot water tank and no one had realized it.  Everyone else had to take cold showers.  It was one luxury that Christy wanted to keep, but the larger shares of the take weren't.  Debbie and the kids would be getting more and Christy decided to adopt Shelley as well.  

After another awkward moment Christy pulled out her cards and the way she carefully pulled them out she could see she had the kids attention.  "Have I told you the story of Cyclops?"  She said as she noticed the top card was of him.  She held out the picture for them to see.  They'd already heard the story of Beast and the story of Rogue, all toned down for a small child.  Whatever Christy didn't remember she just made up.  The kids only remembered parts of the stories anyhow and since they had no T.V. to put them in front of she had to do something.

"Are you telling my kids about mutants again?"  Debbie sounded amused and Christy looked up to see the woman drying her hair with a towel.

"Well I was going to until you came to save them."  The kids started to draw on the old magazines with crayons Christy had found on the last hunt.  

"Well, then I've done my job."  Debbie smiled and turned toward the mirror in the now opened bathroom.  Christy got up and was glad the kids kept drawing.

"Debbie?"  She spoke quietly and immediately had the woman's attention.  "I'm gone most of the time.  If you and the kids want to stay here when I'm out… or when I'm here…"  Christy glanced around the three bedroom apartment.  It was really more than she needed.  "I like having someone to come home to… I'm not talking about sex…"

"I know."  Debbie spoke quietly so that kids wouldn't hear them.  "We could do that."  Christy started to smile.  She'd thought she wanted to be alone when she was at camp, but this last time with Debbie around had been better.  She didn't feel as haunted when she had someone else to think about.

********

"And we're sending you back to an empty house."  Emma said flatly as she pulled out of that memory.  It looked like Christy lost even more people she truly cared about to the asteroid now.  It wasn't a passionate love, but Christy cared about Debbie like a sister perhaps.  She also seemed uncomfortable around young children.  The story of Cyclops?  Emma would have liked to hear what Christy would have said if she weren't interrupted.

She checked her connection and it wasn't as tight.  That was good.  If she found it giving her a headache she could just head for a fond memory to ease it.

Well, she wasn't here for just the rare happy moments.  Christy didn't have many of those in this part of her memory anyhow.  Emma moved to the next moment and actually paused.  She wasn't sure if she had time to tackle it.

"Jean"  She spoke using her body and waited.  She didn't want to move from this connection and lose time if she still had some.

"Yes."

"How much time do I have?"

"You've only been in an hour and a half."  Emma felt a smirk on her lips.  She'd improved the connection. 

"Good."

"What's going on?"  Jean's curiousity was very clear.

"I found a way to get Christy to help me maintain the connection at a faster rate.  She isn't fighting me anymore.  I thought I must have been in here all night, since it is normally so slow.  I'm going to get back to work."

"Are you sure you don't want me to piggy back in with you?"

"She's only letting me in because it's me Jean."  Emma felt a little smug about that.  "Her mind chose to keep you out.  I have a good connection and I don't want to risk being expelled from it."  She then pulled her concentration back into Christy's mind and took a step into the next memory.

********

"Someone out there is hunting People for food."  The leader of a small tribe they were absorbing was reporting to Christy and the other two leaders.  "We found the bodies… stripped of flesh."  He sounded rather horrified.  "We couldn't continue to be a small tribe with monsters like that out there.  Once they decided to try and pick off tribes we would have been defenseless."

Christy felt her face paling as he talked about what he'd found.  It was her kill.  Richard and David looked ill as they listened to him.  "We need to increase security."

"How many bodies did you find?"  Christy tried to stay calm.

"There were eight."

"So perhaps these people can't attack a larger group."  She didn't want hunters diverted to protect the tribe against something they didn't need to be protected from.

"Can we afford to risk that?"  David snapped at her.

Christy turned to the new man.  "Is there anything else you wish to add?  Any other information?"  He shook his head no.  "Then you are dismissed."

"But there is a…"

"You are part of our tribe now.  We will decide what to do."  She just wanted him out of there.  He was just making it worse.  She didn't care that she sounded a little rude.  "Thank you for warning us, but we are a large tribe, not so easily attacked."

"They are after raiders.  He only found raiders."  Christy spoke forcefully to the others.  "Those monsters made a lot of enemies.  There is no guarantee that we are in any danger."

"You see raiders pretty often."  David was watching her a little too carefully.  "You kill any?"

"I usually kill them all."  Christy didn't blink or back down.  "It only takes one to raise the alarm and then the whole force would come down on us."

"Where are they getting the meat?  Where are they going with it?"

Christy sighed.  Too many answers would look suspicious.  "I don't know.  I don't usually interrogate them.  Did you want me to next time?"

"We need to know more about them.  Yes… interrogate them."  David sounded a bit more brave when he didn't have to do that dirty work.  "Find out about the meat, the raids, everything you can."

Christy swallowed hard.  She usually granted them fast merciful deaths.  It was the least she could do for robbing them of life.  She'd have to torture them to get them to talk.  She didn't want to do this.  "What if they are eating People?"  She had to verify what she thought.  "What if what I took from them is…"

"Oh God."  Richard looked really ill.  "We can't eat that until we know."

"Isn't it better to not know and have food?"  Christy felt like the floor was spinning.  She hadn't wanted this issue to come up ever.  

"Not if we go to hell for it."

"We are in hell."  Christy got up.  "So I'll go out there and torture some young men so that you don't have to.  I'll cut them, torment them, beat them… all so you don't have to."  She growled out and left before she could say something that would really get her into trouble.  They would rather starve than take the food she was bringing them, and they'd make everyone starve.  Christy needed to come up with a story to feed them instead, one that makes the meat she'd been bringing home seem more innocent.  Her team was leaving tomorrow.  This couldn't wait.  They'd already decided to let the meat they had rot rather than risk it being human.  It wasn't like they had a huge surplus of food.  Starvation wouldn't take long to take over again if she didn't fix this.

She hated that they probably suspected her now, and that was not what she needed.  Her hunts were so much better than the others.  She did kill Raiders.  The leaders knew that, and they had to suspect her now.  She would have.

The next day Richard came to them when they were getting ready.  He had Phil and another man with him.  "We thought about what you said.  You need more backup if you are going to capture some alive to question, so…"  Christy's heart dropped and she noticed a few of her team seem to stare in shock.  It was official.  She was a suspect.  "Phil and Greg have military training.  Try not to be gone too long, because we could really use them here."

"No problem."  She lied.  This was a big problem.

********

"Shit."  Emma hissed as she saw Christy forced into taking those men with her.  Unfortunately it was out loud and Jean was by her side quickly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  Emma spoke coldly.  "I just forgot myself for a moment."  It wasn't something a telepath should do, because it made it clear they were scanning someone, but she had.  That was Christy's thought that came out her mouth.

"Well, perhaps now is a good time to take a break."

"I assure you I can determine my own break times."

"Which is why you looked like you were ready to collapse all day today."  Jean's sarcastic reply irritated her and Emma had to be careful not to leak that to Christy.  "You need some rest Emma, your heart beat and blood pressure are a bit high, and you never noticed me checking them."  Emma didn't like Jean.  That woman was a sufferable brat.  She took a moment to calm down and started her retreat out of Christy's mind.  Jean wasn't going to back down on this, but she could help make sure Jean wasn't doing this so that she could have a chance at Christy's mind.

Once she got to the shield she stepped out.  "Christy… you need to close this up.  Nice and tight to be safe."  She caressed around the breach as she spoke.  "Remember what you told Erik.  Build a wall.  Build one right here."  It started to shrink and Emma smirked.  Christy listened to her.  Jean wouldn't find this now.  It was too small and even if Jean was patient it would take days.  "Sleep well."  Emma caressed the closed opening.  "I wish I could take your nightmares away… but I've tried that for people before and it never works out well."

She pulled the helmet off and set it aside.  The clock read three am.  She could still get a few hours sleep and pick up where she left off tomorrow.  She didn't say anything when Jean didn't make any motion to leave with her.  Jean would find out the hard way when she tried to get into Christy's mind that Christy really was Emma's and Emma didn't have to share.


	28. Chapter 28

Not Myself   
By Princess Alexandria  
Princess_alex24@hotmail.com  
  
  


"We're at a mutant school.  You don't have to hide anymore."  Jessi sighed as she watched Annie reaching for her image inducer after getting dressed.  The girl was dressed in the nicest clothes that she brought with her and was obviously wanting to make a good impression, even though they'd met most of their teachers already.  Jessi on the other hand was wearing jeans and a t-shirt… because they'd already met almost all their teachers.  "They have blue students, they have transparent students, they have students that look really different.  I think you can go without your image inducer."  This was a version of the same lecture she'd given Annie about being able to walk around the house without it since the drapes were closed.  

"I just don't want people staring at me."  Jessi hated how vulnerable Annie sounded about this.

"If you suddenly change color in the middle of the quarter they'll stare more.  You know you'll eventually stop wearing it here… just save yourself the teasing and do it right now."  Jessi started to do her makeup without looking over at Annie to talk.  "One of your teachers is blue."  When she turned around so that they could go have breakfast Jessi was pleased to see Annie was still green.  Christy had asked her to help Annie out with this, but Jessi would have done it anyhow.

"So lets eat before we run out of time."  Jessi grabbed her binder, which had her schedule and opened the door.  She pretended to not notice the hesitation Annie had before finally walking out.  The fact that on the way to the cafeteria, before they even left their floor of the dorm, they ran into a girl with fairy wings made Jessi smile.  She was going to like being around more mutants.

"There's more to Christy's mutation than she told us isn't there?"  Jessi asked quietly once they were alone in the hall.  Christy had seemed a bit nervous when she told them she had a healing factor.

"She's having a hard time."  Annie's voice got quieter.  "Don't push her and she'll tell you all eventually."

"But you know?"  Jessi watched Annie's blush.  It didn't take an Empath to realize something had happened between those two, but Erik had confirmed Annie's emotions were giving him a headache.

"I was there after she found out."  Annie pulled them off the path to the cafeteria to talk near an empty bench.  "She's more physically mutated than me and she just found out."  Jessi's eyes widened as her imagination started to take off.  It wasn't an obvious mutation so it had to be internal changes.  "Just don't bring it up.  Let her do it in her own time."

"Sure, I can do that."  Jessi remembered when her mutation first appeared.  She hadn't told her friends about it for a while.  It was just strange that Christy was just finding out about her own mutation when she was so much older.  Jessi thought mutants always found out about it when they were teenagers, unless they were unlucky enough to be born very different looking.

********

Erik had seen his schedule a million times but he still had it out while he was eating.  Jon sat with him, but kept his eye out for Jessi and Annie, who were running a bit late.  "Okay, I'll say it again.  Two P.E. classes is completely unfair."  Erik muttered, but he understood the need for the extra self-defense class.  That night on the beach made that clear to all of them.  He did like this schedule though.  He'd never seen a TK class or a telepathy class on anyone's schedule and he now had both.  He only had two regular classes and his friends were in both of those.  They all had P.E. together at the end of the day.  This wasn't going to be bad at all.  In fact the only class where he wouldn't know someone was the Telepathy class, but he kinda knew Ms. Frost, and she was his homeroom teacher also.

"Finally."  Jon's words made it very clear he hadn't been paying attention.  Erik looked to the doors to see the girls were here and getting their food.  "I didn't want to be late to Ms. Frost's class."  Erik nodded his agreement, but he would have just gone without them rather than get the late speech that the other students warned them about.  Ms. Frost was one of the toughest teachers here, and they all had her for first period English.

********

They got to the first class before the teacher so they found a few empty seats.  It looked like most of the students had beat the teacher in today.  Annie didn't sit in the front row like she used to.  She sat with the others towards the middle.  

Why did her favorite subject have to be taught by this woman?  Annie sighed again.  She didn't like Emma.  The woman was a complete bitch.

"But you will learn in this class."  Annie looked up in surprise when she heard the cool voice and Emma was looking right at her.  "And we are going to cover Shakespeare starting next week, you should like that."  Emma's voice rose and the entire class went quiet.  "We have a few new students in the class, so let me remind everyone that I know if you are daydreaming and not paying attention, and I will call you on it."  Emma set her own books on the table.  "Pull out your books and lets get to work."  Annie noticed the challenging stare the blonde gave her before turning to pull out her own book so they could have a discussion.

"Annie."  Ms. Frost turned to look at her.  "I assume you did the reading, so what did you think about The Great Gatesby?"

********

Jon walked out of English class feeling a bit stunned.  He'd never had a mutant for a teacher.  Christy didn't count, since she didn't know she was one.  Now he could honestly say he didn't recommend telepaths.  That woman was like a shark, zeroing in the second you relaxed to ask a question.

He looked at the map and the circle around his second period class.  He better get moving if he was going to get to the garage on time for shop.  "Jessi, I'll see you later."  He leaned down to kiss her quickly.  He wasn't overly comfortable with the public display, but he'd noticed some boy in the class looking at her and it couldn't hurt for everyone to know she had a boyfriend.

The shop class was a bit of a hike and didn't do anything for his requirements, but he'd asked for it.  He just liked to build and fix things and he didn't have his father's shop to work in here.  Mr. Summers was already there and Jon had managed to beat most of the students to class.  He looked around at the few small tables and gave the teacher a questioning look.

"This table is free."  He pointed to one in the middle.  "This is a small class.  Today we aren't doing anything too messy, and I will warn the class if they should wear their grubby clothes for a class.  The rest of the class should be here soon."

"Do I need to get some of my own tools?"

Mr. Summers smiled.  "No, we supply everything."

Jon spent the time waiting for class to start looking at the projects other students were working on.  It ranged from woodshop to engine repair.  They covered a lot.  "Oh, Jon… When we do our woodshop sections I was thinking of you being a T.A.  You did teach that didn't you?"

"Yeah."  Jon stood taller and smiled.  "I can do that."

********

Jessi felt a bit out of place in the telekinetics class and was at least grateful that Erik was there.  She wasn't telekinetic, but Jean had said that her control over her forcefield bubbles was similar and it was the closest class they had for her power.  

She looked around at the smallest class she'd ever had.  There were less than ten people here.  She knew it was a small school, but she hadn't even considered such small classes.  Was everyone but her telekinetic?

"No, only about half the class is."  Jean's voice was quiet and right next to her.  Another telepathic teacher, this was going to be an adventure.  Jessi thoughts were full of sarcasm.  Jean just smirked at her and continued past her to the front of the class.

"Well class."  Jean smiled warmly at the students.  "We need to move the desks out of the middle of the room for our exercises."  Jessi jerked a bit when the empty desks in the middle of the room moved without anyone touching them and the few students sitting in chairs near the middle pulled their desks to the side.  She glanced at Erik and he looked a bit surprised to.  He didn't do it.  None of the other students looked the least bit surprised, but a few were grinning at her shock.  

********

"And this is our new student, Annie."  Dr. McCoy spoke a bit too loudly and drew everyone's attention to her.  Annie nodded tensely and sat back down.  She hated starting classes in the middle of a term.  She was also the only physically mutated student in class and it made her feel self conscious.

"We are learning about First Aid this week."  He smiled at her and made Annie think maybe she was about to become teachers pet.  She glanced around the class nervously and no one seemed to pay any attention to this.  One of Myeisha's friends, a boy Annie hadn't talked to very often moved from his seat to sit next to her.  "Don't worry if he starts to sound like he's talking a different language.  The test questions are right out of the books.  You read your chapters, you'll pass."

"Thanks."  She whispered back.

********

Jessi followed Jon into the classroom and noticed Annie had saved them seats.  Math was a bit fuller than her last class, and it was a huge effort to not stare at the man?  The teacher was covered in metal, like a suit of armor gone wrong.  When he turned to her she blushed.  "Um is this Math?"  She knew it was, but she didn't want to seem like she'd been staring.

"Yes it is.  I'm your instructor Xorn.  Please have a seat."  He had a bit of an accent, Chinese maybe.  Jessi slid into her seat and pulled out her book.  

"How was Health?"  Jon asked Annie.  They all had a few minutes before class started.

"He talks too fast, but I found someone to study with."  Jessi hid a smile at that.  Maybe Annie would find a girlfriend while they were here.  Her and Erik needed someone to spend Friday nights with, because Jessi fully intended to spend some alone time dating Jon.

"So class.  We have some new members…"  Jessi just sighed.  Here they go again.

********

Christy was able to sleep in a little, but it was a morning class Emma wanted her to visit.  She opened the door and found Emma was just down the hall.

"I realized that you wouldn't know where my class is."  The blonde smiled at her, "And I didn't want you changing your mind."

Christy smirked.  "I guess it's good I don't have time to eat beforehand.  I might get sick."

Emma started to walk with her to the classroom.  "Many of my students aren't near my level of power, and the girls that are… I've warned to be gentle."

Emma wasn't kidding about her outfit.  It was only Christy's iron will that kept her from staring at the woman's chest.  Emma had on all white, which was normal for her, and pants which was more than Christy had expected.  But her shirt wasn't really there.  Just a few flaps of fabric covering her breasts.  The long coat helped to cover some.  "I think you might actually want to go put on your underwear, it covers more."  Christy grinned as she finally just had to say it.  They stepped out of the building to go to the classroom building, while Emma just chuckled.  "How can you not be cold?"  Christy glanced around the damp yard and gray skies.  

"I can maintain my body temperature, and you really need to think about what limits you've just been putting on yourself, because I'm betting you could ignore the cold even better than I do."  Emma sounded like it was part lecture, but Christy had to admit she had a point.  

"So, inquiring minds want to know."  Christy had a teasing smile on her lips.  "Does being naked in a battle give you an edge?"  She pretended to put an invisible microphone closer to the amused blonde's lips.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't help a time or two."  Emma glanced at her and smiled, "But I'm hardly naked."

"Actually, I think you're hardly dressed."

The teasing felt nice.  Christy felt like she had a friend in the woman now.  Unfortunately they stepped into the classroom building and the teasing air vanished.  It was time for work and Emma moved with a predators grace towards her classroom.  

Christy felt a bit like a zoo exhibit when they walked into the class and all eyes focused on her.  Erik looked a bit surprised to see her.  She only nodded subtly to him, not wanting to embarrass him.  "Class, I have a guest today.  This is Christy Taylor and she's practically immune to all telepathic communication."  Emma spoke with authority at the front of the class, and Christy leaned against the wall to wait until she was actually needed for something.  She had no idea what Emma planned to do to her.  With Emma, it probably wasn't a good idea to agree to help without asking a few questions.  Hopefully she didn't make a mistake.  "I've said on numerous occasions that you need to learn how to defend yourselves physically as well as mentally, and Christy is here to help prove that to you.  There are mutants out there that aren't affected by telepathy.  There are helmets that can be made to keep us out as well and you all need to take your self defense classes more seriously."

Christy watched the students giving Emma their full attention and was a little envious.  In her classes she never had everyone's attention at any one point.  The class was small too, but with about a hundred fifty students in the school, the percent of them in telepathy class was high.  About a dozen students were here.

"Ms. Taylor,"  Emma's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  She must have been the only one zoning out and now Emma was talking to her.  Christy looked over at her and noticed the mischievous gleam in her eye.  "I can't tell if I had your attention the way I normally do, but I believe you were just daydreaming in my class."  The quiet whispers of the students let her know that was a big deal.  And why were telepaths whispering anyhow?  She turned to look at the students and noticed Erik's smirk right away.  "I've asked my students to keep their communication verbal today so that you weren't left out.  Now if you would like to have a seat on my desk, I believe we are about to experiment on you."  Damn that was a wicked grin Emma gave her.

She sat on the desk with her legs hanging over the edge.  Emma was right next to her and spoke quietly.  "If anyone actually hurts you, let me know and I'll stop it, but I don't think they will."  Christy could hear a note of protectiveness and it helped ease her nervousness.  "Alright, I want you to look at her shields.  They are like nothing I've ever seen before."

The silence and looks of concentration on the students' faces made Christy feel a bit nervous.  What was she supposed to do?  When she was normally in front of a class she had an idea of what was going on.  Only Erik wasn't looking too impressed.  Christy exchanged a goofy, what did I get myself into grin with him.

Once that very awkward class was over Erik came to the front of the room.  "I was going to meet the others for lunch, you coming?"

Christy glanced at Emma for a moment, "Actually, I have plans."  The blonde nodded and Christy felt a bit better.  Truth of the matter was she felt ill, but she didn't want Erik to know that this little experiment hurt.  

********

Emma nodded to her students and closed the door behind them before she turned back to Christy.  The woman had bravely sat there and let the students try to pry into her mind, knowing the secrets she kept.  But now Christy was looking a little pale.  "Are you alright?"

"Just a headache."  Christy gave her a weak smile.

"Don't lie to me.  I caught my girls pushing hard and had to make them back off."  Emma moved closer and subtly checked Christy's eyes for any sign that the damage was serious, but she looked okay.

"Okay, it really hurts."  Christy chuckled weakly and then winced.  Dammit, her children should have behaved better.  They couldn't sense if they were hurting Christy.  Emma sighed as she remembered she'd made the same mistakes with Christy in the beginning.

She walked up to Christy and stood between her legs while reaching out to place her hands over Christy's temples.  "If you let me in I can stop the pain."  She spoke softly and noticed the surprise on Christy's face.

"I don't know how.  I didn't make the shield, it's just there."

"You made it Christy."  Emma knew she was tipping her hand, but it was her students that did this to her and Christy was doing her a favor.  "That shield is yours and you can lower it if you want to."  It didn't look like Christy believed her and the idea of letting her in seemed to scare Christy.  Emma just sighed and took her hands away.  She was making the woman nervous.  "You can lower it, and I can help you, but if you aren't ready."

"There are just some things you shouldn't have to see.  No one should."  Christy spoke quietly while staring blankly at the wall.  Emma could practically sense the trust in the air.  Christy couldn't look at her but Emma watched her take a deep breath to talk and didn't make a sound of her own for fear of ruining it.  Christy needed to talk.  "I did…"  Christy shook her head slowly as if in denial of the horrors that Emma knew haunted her.  "I did really horrible things to keep me and my people alive.  Things that make the killings I did on that beach look like nothing, and Scott already thinks I'm a monster for that."

When Christy was quiet Emma spoke.  "It isn't that you had to kill that worries him.  We've all had to kill at some point, but some of the others think that if you can't cry over the fact you killed a monster there is something wrong.  I don't subscribe to that notion.  If someone threatens my children, I'll kill them and I won't let it haunt me like they seem to think it should."

Christy gave her a small smile.  "I know."  She spoke softly and once again the fact that Christy knew about her past crossed her mind.  "and it makes me feel better about leaving them here, knowing you are around."

"None of the X-men would let anything happen to the children."  Emma felt compelled to make that clear.

"Unless of course there is a problem with their ideals that prevents them from doing what has to be done."  Christy's voice was just a little deeper, a little harsher.  "I lost a lot of people to idealistic fools.  I'm not losing anyone else.  Never again."

Emma hadn't seen this yet in Christy's memory.  "Does this have to do with the split you said happened in your tribe?"  She wanted to see if Christy would actually say it.

Christy sighed and looked away for a moment before staring into Emma's eyes with her own deep blue ones.  "I made a decision, one that had to be made or we'd die of starvation and I was tried and convicted for doing it.  They banished me for saving their lives.  Told me they would have rather died than…"  Christy took a shaky breath and Emma noticed how hard Christy's fist was clenched in her lap.  "Anyway… long story short.  Those that came with me lived to see the end of the world and those that didn't… didn't."

Emma could see the woman was pulling out of the conversation and planned to change the subject.  Before she could do that Emma asked another question.  "What did they convict you of?"  The eyes looking at her filled with pain and Christy looked away.  Emma was sure she already knew the answer, but she wanted to get some idea of what Christy was willing to tell them, or her.  It was no surprise that Christy couldn't tell her.  Her attempt to change the subject was far less smooth that Scott had led her to believe Christy was capable of.

"I need some aspirin."

"You need to talk to somebody sometime."  Emma spoke softly.

"Like you do?"  Christy just stared at her and Emma felt a bit uncomfortable with the switch in topics.  She wasn't going to let Christy get away with it.

"Christy, this isn't about me.  It's about you.  You lived through an apocalypse.  You need to trust someone sometime.  Why not me?"

"So many people couldn't even look at me when they found out about… my crimes."  Christy had tears in her eyes but her voice was cold.  "Even most of those that chose to go with me couldn't look at me.  I can't…"  Christy stared at her intensely.  "Emma… I can't go through that again.  I can't… not here, not with you."

"It was an extreme situation."  Emma tried again.  She may lose her edge, but this had to be done.  Christy was in too much pain.  "You did what you had to do.  Cannibalism was the only option left to you.  It's okay."

Christy mouth fell open and she stared at Emma with such pain.  Emma moved forward and pulled Christy into a hug, resting the woman's head on her shoulder.  "How?"  The tears in her voice made it hard to understand her.

"You let me in… Christy, you control your shields and you let me in."

Her body was shaking in Emma's arms and Emma tightened her hold, while bowing her own head.  "I didn't want… you shouldn't have had to see… God no…"  Christy was muttering while she cried and Emma just held her.

"You did what you had to.  It's okay."  Emma started to pet her hair.  It wasn't okay.  This was ripping the woman apart.

********

Jean hadn't seen Emma in the lounge and she wanted to see how the class with Christy had gone.  When she opened the door to Emma's classroom the blonde telepath looked up and stared her in the eyes, while holding a sobbing Christy in her arms.  The sight stunned Jean into freezing.  ~Leave and lock the door behind you.~  Emma's telepathic voice shook her back into not staring.  It was shocking to see Emma comforting anyone, and even more startling to see Christy crying.  

~What happened.~

~Later, I don't want her to notice you.  Lock the door.  She's in some real pain.~

Jean slowly backed out and used her telekinesis to lock the door from the inside, but she just stood there a moment.  When the students started to look her way Jean walked away.  She'd get the details later, but Emma needed to focus on Christy for now.

********

"How?"  Christy pulled away to look at her and Emma stared back calmly.

"When you sleep.  We needed to know if you were a threat and I decided I would be the best one to check."  Emma could see Christy wanting to be angry with her.  "What you've been through is horrible.  I haven't seen everything, but…"  Emma sighed.  She hadn't intended to have this conversation yet, so she hadn't planned what to say.  "you did what you had to and you did it for all the right reasons."

"How much have you seen?"

"From the news reports to the leaders suspecting you and sending those men out with you on a hunt."

Christy's jaw clenched and her head shook from side to side for a moment.  "Well, then you missed some things."  The tears were still falling.

"I didn't miss that you are a good person put in a horrible situation.  I didn't miss how it tore you apart to kill those men even though they were bastards or the way your conscious haunted you when you brought the takes home."  Emma had to lay it all out or Christy's progress would be lost.  Her voice got softer.  "I didn't miss your pain when your people would die or your frustration at being treated so unfairly.  You were a god damned school teacher and you were forced to become a killer."  She didn't miss Christy's flinch at those words.  "You were brave.  I wouldn't have fought as hard."

"No, no…"  Christy was shaking her head again.  "You guys would have found another way.  You would never have done that…"

"Christy."  Emma spoke softly.  "There was no other way.  Even if I had been there, I couldn't have found another way.  Definitely not without my powers, and you didn't have many powers then."  Emma hadn't missed that Christy had been a mutant though.  They could talk about that later.  Right now Emma was going to get Christy to her room while the students were out of the halls.  This classroom wasn't the best place for this conversation.  

********


	29. Chapter 29

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Christy was surprised how hard it was to stop crying.  During the time on her own world she'd managed to keep control, she had no choice but to do that, but now she was barely able to.  

It was still hard to wrap her mind around the fact that Emma knew.  Emma knew and was still holding her.  She wasn't avoiding her eyes or any of the things that the others had done.  Christy pulled Emma tighter to her and didn't want to let go.  The rest of the X-men might want to abandon her, but this one… she had this one.  Emma was the most important one anyhow.

Finally with a shaky sigh she pulled back and reluctantly let go.  It had been a while since she'd been hugged.  She rarely let her students that close, and really there was no one else, and no one that she didn't have to be brave and play the leader for.  Her students needed to believe she was strong, just like her tribe had needed that… and it made her so very lonely to pretend all the time.  

Emma stepped back so that Christy could get off of her desk.  "Let's go to your room while the children are in classes, it will be better if we don't run into too many people."  Christy just nodded.  She was so very willing to let someone else be in charge right now.  

She took a few deep breaths and found herself envisioning her old tribe when they were about to cast judgment.  She'd had to put on a brave face for that.  She hadn't wanted them to realize how much it had hurt.  When everything else was gone, she still had her dignity.  She wasn't going to lose that here.  She could feel Emma's eyes on her as she stood taller and waited for Emma to unlock the door.  It was best to not look at the woman.  Christy was just barely holding on and even a little kindness or sympathy would start the tears up again.

********

Christy was pulling herself together faster than Emma thought she would, but it wasn't very comforting that she could do that.  Emma watched the tense back and was aware that Christy was hiding behind her leader mask yet again.  She looked like she was about to lead troops into battle rather than just go back to her room to rest and talk.

"Relax."  She spoke quietly and watched Christy's body go through the task of relaxing, it wasn't real, it just looked less stiff.  Christy wasn't looking at her and it was a bit obvious.  Emma unlocked the door and they started down the hallway.  Emma noticed the clenched fists and could imagine Christy's fingernails cutting into her skin.  She started to focus on masking them to the few people still wandering around and didn't bother to reprimand some students she knew should be in a class.

"I noticed Annie didn't wear her image inducer to class this morning."  Emma started to talk about something completely unrelated and notice a more natural paced walk start.  Christy wasn't racing anymore.  This was how Christy dealt with her own painful emotions, by worrying about others.

"That's good."  Christy smiled weakly, but didn't turn to face her as they stepped outside.  "I was worried it would take weeks."

"She did look a little nervous, but that could also just be the first day of school."  Emma remembered the shocked look on all of Christy's children's faces when they realized Emma used her telepathy in the classroom.

Rogue and Sage were leaving the residence when they were getting closer and Emma made sure to encourage the women to keep moving when it looked like Rogue wanted to say hi.  

Christy's room was significantly smaller than Emma's, but then it was a guest room.  Christy assumed she was coming in, which was good, but the tension seemed to increase when they were alone.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you."  Christy was looking down and still wouldn't look at her.  Was she embarrassed about crying?  After what she'd been through she shouldn't be.  It would drive anyone to tears.

"Do you still have a headache?"  Emma asked, ignoring the unneeded apology.

"Yeah."  Christy looked a bit surprised that she'd bring that up.

"Can I try and help you?"  Emma watched the indecision in Christy's eyes before the woman sat on her bed and finally looked at her.  Christy had to know there was no reason to keep her out.  Emma wasn't planning to hold her past against her, and didn't really see that it should ever be held against her.  Unfortunately she was concerned that some people wouldn't understand this from a simple report.  

"I don't know how to let you in."  Those soft words were all the permission Emma needed.  She hoped that with Christy's help she could do this without Cerebra.  The tension Christy had needed to go first though.  Emma moved to sit in the chair across from her and didn't move to establish a physical connection yet.  She'd need the extra concentration to help her with what shouldn't be a difficult task but was with Christy.  If Christy wasn't helping there was no way she'd get in.

"Your shield is like a giant dome.  It's thick, impenetrable… but you can create a doorway.  You usually do it subconsciously when I touch your shield.  You barely open it, but you do.  Just enough for me to get in."  She watched Christy trying to absorb everything she had to say about this.  She would have been a good student to have.  She really wanted to understand.  Of course if Christy had been from this world and had powers younger, she wouldn't have been Emma's student.  They didn't have enough of an age difference.

"Well then why does it hurt when someone pushes too hard?"

"That which can't be broken is sometimes… dented."  Emma smirked at her own analogy.  "You heal these dents, but until it is healed you have a headache.  Normally if I were fighting someone with a strong mental shield I'd slam my powers against it until it cracked, unless I had time to map it out and look for weaknesses."

Emma watched as Christy went quiet and appeared to be deep in thought.  Times like this really made Emma wish her telepathy wasn't blocked with her.  She wanted to know what she was thinking.

"How do I let you in?"  Christy spoke quietly while looking up.  Emma had no idea what she'd done to earn such trust from this woman.  People with next to no exposure to telepathy rarely agree to open up like this.

********

Emma stood outside the long sought after opening.  It was harder for Christy to do this when she was aware of it.  Part of her was fighting it, but she finally had the door opened.  Instead of going in Emma stood by the door and waited.  With Christy's awareness of what was going on in here came one more thing.  Emma smirked to see the amazed look on the astral projection Christy made of herself as that Christy hesitantly stepped out of the dome.

Emma glanced at her paying attention to all the details Christy had subconsciously equipped her astral form with.  Army boots seemed to crunch on the ground.  She wore black pants.  In fact Black seemed to be her signature color as much as white was Emma's.  She noticed the color of the X-men logo on Christy's t-shirt and the large jacket over it.  This was how Christy looked when she hunted, and that was how she defined herself now.  The school teacher she'd been wasn't here anymore.  Christy adjusted the rifle slung over her shoulder without even thinking about it.  Eventually Christy might learn how to change her appearance in here, but until then she'd just appear as she saw herself.

"I can show you what happened when the girls hit you too hard."  Emma motioned for them to walk.  She'd seen the damage on the way in and hadn't liked it.  She would definitely have to say something to them about their disrespect of a guest.

"This is my shield?"  Christy was staring up.  From here it did look huge and probably a bit intimidating.

"Yes, and where some people create walls you created a full dome fortress of reinforced steel."  Emma smirked at the complete overkill, but she wondered what happened to make a non-telepath do such a thing instinctively.  It can't have been pleasant.  The smirk died down as she thought about that.  If what she'd already seen hadn't been the cause of this, then what was?

"How do I fix that?"  Christy sounded a bit shocked, so Emma knew they were at the spot.  She looked up at the large angry looking dent.  All five of her girls had banded together to do this and Emma remembered their shock and disappointment that it hadn't worked just a moment before she stopped them from pushing again.  

"You need to focus on what it should look like and slowly it will reform."

********

Christy felt exhausted after she finally managed to fix the problem.  It had taken several tries before anything had even happened and apparently a shield like hers took a lot to repair if she didn't want to leave a weakness someone else could take advantage of.

"Good.  That looks good."  Emma spoke and finally Christy could stop.  

"When you and Jean hit me it hurt more."  Christy didn't look forward to finding another dent to fix.  

"I've already checked for that one.  It healed on its own."  Christy turned to stare at Emma.  She did this and it would have just healed on its own?  Emma grinned at her.  "You need to know how to fix it yourself if you don't want to suffer a headache every time a telepath tries to test this shield."

They walked back towards the opening and Christy had the strange after date feeling of wondering if she should invite Emma in.  She knew Emma had been inside before and Christy didn't really understand how she could be separate from her thoughts like this.  Emma would actually end up showing her around.  She stood and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to think about this.  Emma just waited patiently.  "I know it isn't very nice inside, but do you want…"

"Christy."  Emma cut her off quickly.  "You don't need to apologize to me for what you've been through."  Christy was surprised that Emma sounded irritated.  She didn't know how to respond to that.  She couldn't imagine anyone actually wanting to see what she had.  

Christy stepped into her dome and turned to see Emma following her.  "I don't really know."  Christy looked out at the strange sight in front of her.  It looked like nothing more than colored lights and strings connecting them to her.  "Can we hurt anything from in here?"  

"I could… but I wouldn't."  Emma told her as she moved to stand beside her.  After a second Emma spoke a bit more harshly.  "Christy!  Keep the door opened.  I won't hurt you."  Christy turned to see the opening was shrinking.  She moved to the wall and put both hands on it while trying to concentrate on opening it, like she had to in order to open it in the first place.  She let out a long breath when she finally got it back the way it was supposed to be.  She could hurt Emma, she had to be careful.  God, she didn't want to hurt her.  Maybe having her visit wasn't such a great idea.

Emma's hand was suddenly on her arm.  "It's okay Christy.  If it closed it would be a problem, not a death sentence.  I've been out of my body before."

"So if it closes you'll just possess me like you did Bobby?"

Emma just stared at her a moment.  "And that is a prime example why Scott and the Professor are so concerned about you.  Exactly how much do you know about us?"

Christy wasn't sure how to answer that question.  "It's been a while since I kept track of what was going on."  She figured that sounded better than saying she hadn't bought comics for a while.  It seemed insulting to refer to their lives as comic books.  "But I'd hear things on the internet.  Bits and pieces that gave me some idea of what was going on."  She sighed.  "It's hard to answer a question like that."

Emma glanced around and then back at her.  "Alright.  I have a different question.  Are you going to continue to let me see your past?"

Christy's mouth opened but nothing came out.  She knew she had intended to just let her, but now it felt wrong.  Emma moved closer and rested her hands on Christy's shoulders.  "You know so much about me I never chose to tell you, but I think I can trust you with it.  Can you trust me?  There is so much pain in here and you need to deal with it… but there really aren't a lot of people you can talk to."

"What you haven't seen isn't any prettier than what you have."  Christy felt a tear travel down her cheek, but she was determined to have this conversation without breaking down.  "I shouldn't burden you with this.  I would be making you…"

"You aren't making me do anything.  I'm asking.  I need to do this, and I need to see how you came to my world."  Emma's voice softened just a little.  "And I think you need me to see it, don't you?  You need someone to witness what you've been through.  Someone else to remember your world."

She was the only person to remember her world and the people that died there.  Those people deserved more.  If something happened to her it would be like her world never was.  No legacy, nothing.  It was what had bothered so many people more than the death.  The fact that one asteroid could render their lives, all their lives from the beginning of man, useless and forgotten.  Like they had never been.  "Okay."  Christy spoke quietly.  She'd suffer it again, for them.  They'd get the connection that had been broken.  Their lives would touch someone else again.

********

"Yeah, she's an Angel of Death."  Christy could hear one of her people almost proudly telling Greg across a campfire.  She cringed just a little at the description but stayed quiet at the other campfire.  "It's amazing.  She knows when we've hit them hard enough to kill them or if their still hanging on.  Saved my life once that way.  I thought the guy was dead and was paying attention to something else when Christy warned me.  I turned and the bastard had a gun in his hand.  She couldn't even see him from where she was but she just knew he was playing possum.  She just knew."

"So, you're an Angel of Death?"  Phil asked her quietly.  They had a fire to themselves at that moment.  Some of her men were checking the perimeter of the makeshift camp.

"I'm no Angel."  Christy gave him a weak grin.

He didn't look amused.  He just sighed and stared into the flames for a moment.  "Where is the meat coming from Christy?"  His voice low and Christy debated about telling him.  He was the one to give her this team, and he was the one to push her into taking leadership of the tribe.

Her own voice deeper with resignation she answered to the fire as well.  "Does it really matter?  Without it we are all dead.  People are still alive today to hold their lovers, their children, because we have it."

"So it is human."  Phil saw through her lack of denial quickly.  He was a smart man, and Christy had to gamble on this man being smart enough to realize they had no choices, because she doubted that Greg was.  

Whoever they captured to interrogate wouldn't know about the meat.  Christy wasn't even going to waste much time asking about that.  If she had to torture someone she'd get useful information, like the raiders supply routes or plans.

"My men don't call me the Angel of Death for nothing."  She glanced over her camp, her team, and then back at Phil.  "I ordered a lot of deaths.  We kill raiders, steal their take and everything else we can.  You were a hunter Phil.  You know as well as I do that the cupboards are bare.  There is no other food out there except for what I take.  The other hunter teams are coming up with next to nothing, even after a few decided to go after raiders takes.  The raiders don't transport as much anymore.  Only my team is keeping us all alive."  Phil didn't have anything to say to that and it made Christy nervous, fidgety.  This was probably a mistake to admit to this, but there wasn't a way for her to hide it without his help. 

"Christy, this is…"  His words trailed off and Christy noticed he wasn't looking at her or the fire.  He was horrified.  She remembered that feeling, before it became so routine.

"We grant those raping and murdering bastards a swift merciful death."  Christy felt like pleading for understanding, but wasn't going to stoop to it.  She was doing what had to be done.  "They can't hurt anyone again and we… we live to see another day, free from their attacks and free from starvation."

"I thought maybe it was horse… or the zoo animals.  I never really thought that it was…"  Phil whispered tensely.  "When Richard told me that it could be human, that you could be killing and bringing us human flesh, I told him you weren't like that.  You were a good woman, you cared about your people, you told children stories to fill the time."

Christy's eyes grew cold at the accusations.  "I'm protecting my people, and I'll do anything I have to in order to give them life, even if it is so very short.  I did this, became this, for the tribe.  Don't judge me, I know I sold my soul, sold the souls of all my men, but I did it for the tribe." 

"I need a walk."  He stood up abruptly and left.  Christy stared after him a moment, and then noticed the others eyes on them.  One of her men was keeping Greg talking so he didn't see this.

Dammit.  Christy gritted her teeth and felt tears well up, but she refused to let them fall.  She just nodded and two of her people moved to trail after the older man.  Greg would notice if she left the area.  He had been acting like he was told to never let Christy out of his sight.  "I'm sorry Phil."  She whispered to the fire.  She'd just ordered his death.

It didn't take an hour before the team was sent out to look for him.  Christy made a good show of worrying about her friend in front of Greg and he actually moved to try and comfort her when they found his body, because she was crying.  She'd crossed yet another line and killed a friend.  No matter how much she tried to tell herself that if she hadn't done that the tribe would have died, she couldn't shake the guilt.  

It was a very somber team that returned to the camp after his body was buried.  Christy made sure to comfort the two people she'd forced to do that and whispered her apologies while Greg helped bury him.

"Okay, this is going to be very tricky."  Christy whispered to her second in command while Greg started to sleep.  "We actually need to get meat on the raiders cart before Greg sees it, and the raiders bodies have to be untouched.  He's going to want to help with the attack, so this has to run like clockwork."

********

Annie knocked on Christy's door.  It was almost dinner time and none of them had seen her since she'd been in Erik's class.  That was a surprise.  Annie didn't even know Christy was going to do that.  When no one answered she tried knocking again.

~Christy isn't available.~  A telepathic voice interrupted her third knock.  Annie didn't know who was saying that and it made her tense that she didn't see anyone.  ~You will need to go to dinner without her.~

"Uh… What?"  Annie felt ridiculous talking to herself.

~Christy is busy.  You will need to proceed to the cafeteria without her.~  The cold snap in the telepathic voice let Annie know who it was, Emma.

~It's Ms. Frost to the students.~

Annie stood outside the door for a moment more before it felt like her body was turned around and started down the hall without her.  The compelling force stopped before the stairs and Annie just turned to stare in shock towards Christy's room.

********

"Perhaps trying this with you conscious and accompanying me today was too soon."  Emma spoke quietly as she stared down at the blonde body she'd carefully moved to lay on Christy's bed.

~I'm sorry.~  Christy's internal voice apologized yet again for snapping the doorway shut with Emma on the inside.  It was her reaction to a memory that she'd prefer Emma not see.  

"It's alright.  You just need to calm down and try to reopen the door again."  Emma spoke calmly and made sure her irritation didn't leak through.  That proved impossible when the alarm went off.  "Oh not now!"  She hissed as she moved to take the protesting communicator off her own body and put it through Christy's clothes.  "Emma we need you at the Blackbird now."  Scott's voice called to her.

"This isn't really a good time Cyclops."  Emma stared in the mirror.  She was still wearing Christy's body.


	30. Chapter 30

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Scott had the plane ready to go and most of the team was already there.  Only Emma was keeping them waiting.  He was about to call her yet again when the door opened and his eyes widened.  Christy was carrying an unconscious Emma into the room and looking like it was the most normal thing to do.  "What is going on here?"  He snapped at her and moved to take the telepath out of her arms.  Jean beat him to it and telekinetically grabbed their teammate, moving Emma to Logan.  He took a few steps closer to her, determined to get to the bottom of this and if he had to he'd lock her up until they could.

"Scott, really..."  Christy shook her head.  "I told you now wasn't a good time for me."  The voice, the accent…

"Emma?"  Scott took a few steps closer and recognized the body language.  Christy never stood like that.  "What happened?"

"I thought this was an emergency.  We could talk on the way."

"So we're taking Christy with us on a mission?"

"It's either that or leaving me home."  The cool irritation made it clear who he was talking with.

"Fine, get in the plane.  I'll brief everyone as we go."  Scott turned and moved up the ramp.  There were no dull days around here.  If he didn't know they'd need another telepath he wouldn't have risked taking Christy along.  She wasn't trained for missions.  She was going to have to stay in the plane… if Emma managed to reverse whatever happened before they got there.

********

Christy glanced around as much as she could while not being in control of her body.  She didn't like being a passenger.  Logan strapped Emma in carefully, but the way her body was so limp worried Christy.  ~You'll be okay right?~  She asked as they moved into the seat next to Emma's body.

~I'll be fine.~  Emma responded in her mind.  ~However I would appreciate it if you got to work opening that doorway before I am forced to go into whatever the situation is in your body.~

Christy could see the strange looks they were getting as they got ready to take off.  ~I'll try.~

~Do more than try.  My telepathy is severely limited from in here.  It took almost all I had to send Annie away.  I'm going to need my full powers.~

The plane rose straight up out of the ground and then started forward.  It was a bit strange having a plane that could do that.  "We've found another one of those houses.  He has five kids working for him and one of them just got arrested for breaking into a jewelry store."  Scott started to talk and Christy found herself paying attention to that rather than the doorway she was supposed to be making.  "We're going to hit the house fast and hope we can finally catch this guy."

~What's going on?~  Christy sent to Emma and the irritation sent back let her know that Emma wasn't pleased she was listening in.

~There have been cases of adults taking in mutant teens and making them steal.  It's a crime ring and we need to capture one of the adults to find out more and stop it.~  Christy mentally nodded and then started to concentrate harder on the doorway.  The talking going on in the plane was distracting and made it harder to do.

********

Emma noticed Scott's eyes kept falling on her.  He'd set the autopilot and turned the seat around for this meeting.  He obviously had questions.  "Christy was learning how to lower her shields, but they went back up when I was inside.  I have only partial control of my powers, through the link I made sure to establish to my body before I went in."

~So you were able to get in without Cerebra?~  Jean asked her silently so that Christy wouldn't hear the conversation.  Emma could probably trap Christy in her mind so they all had privacy, but she knew that would upset the woman.

~It took a while to teach her how to lower her shield, but yes.~

~What was going on in the classroom?~ Emma sighed as Jean obviously felt that since the briefing was over they would be able to chat.  She could feel Scott's presence in this conversation.  Jean had hooked him into it.

~I told her I'd been in her mind.~  Emma tilted her head just a little and stared at Jean.  ~She was a bit emotional about it.~

~I thought you didn't want to tell her until you'd done all your surveillance.~  Scott added.

~Well it came up in conversation.~  Emma turned to stare out the window.  "So how long until we get there?"  She spoke out loud so that the others would.  She still didn't want to give a report yet.  The further she went into Christy's memories the worse it got.  It just made sense to see what was there before going into details.  

"We should be there in less than two hours."  Scott turned back to face the cockpit and Emma sat back further in the chair.

"Well, I hope you excuse us, but conversation seems to distract Christy and I'm hoping she can open that shield before we arrive."

********

Logan sat behind Emma and Christy.  The first thing he noticed during the briefing was that Christy's body had Emma's scent.  Not like it had rubbed off on her while carrying the woman, but as if it really were hers.  It also looked like Christy had quite a few more blonde highlights in her hair.

~Jeannie.~  He thought, hoping the redhead would pick it up.

~Yes Logan?~

~Christy has Emma's scent now, and I think she's starting to go blonde.~

~Really?~  He could feel her curiosity about that.  He watched at Jean turned in her seat to look at the woman.  ~Her eyes don't match anymore either.  One is much lighter, like Emma's.~

~What are you two talking about?~  Emma had obviously caught on to the glances her way and the telepathic communication.

Jean answered.  ~Christy is starting to change, starting to look a little more like you.~

~Even smells like you.~  Logan added.

~I… see.~  Emma sounded a bit distracted at that.  ~Well, that is something else we can look into later.~

~Something else?~  Jean still kept him in the telepathic loop as she asked Emma that.

~I believe I've found evidence that Christy had mutant powers on her own world and.  However she did get injured during her hunts and it took time to heal so that particular power wasn't in effect.~

~I thought her world didn't have mutants.~  Logan added.  He didn't think the girl would lie about something like that.

~That's what Christy believed.  But they had at least one.~  

~What was her power?~  Jean asked and there was a bit too long of a pause from Emma.

~She could sense death.  She knew when someone near her physically died and actually used that power to alert her of danger a few times.~  Logan just sighed as he thought about that one.  To be able to sense death on a dying world.  What would that be like?  Seems Jean was thinking about that too, because the conversation went quiet and then just ended.  

********

Christy watched as the door finally opened.  Finally.  She was tired from her effort to make it do that, but she smiled as Emma stepped outside and vanished.

She opened and closed her hands, moving them into her line of sight.  The body was hers again.  When Emma stirred Christy turned to check on her.  The ice blue eyes opened and looked at her.  "Well, that took a while but you did it.  I think you need to practice opening that shield so that it isn't such an effort for you."

"Yeah."  Christy couldn't argue with that.  Emma had been trapped in her body over an hour because Christy didn't have control of that.

"When we get there you're going to stay in the plane."  Scott said when he noticed Christy was back.

"You sure I can't help?"  She offered calmly.  

"You don't have your guns."  Scott had a bit of an attitude.  "Not sure what you could do without them, and we are here to save the kids, not kill them."

"Fine."  Christy looked away.  Killer, that was all he'd ever see when he looked at her.  Was that all she was anymore?

"One Eye, you don't need to be such a dick about it."  Logan muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.  Christy gave him a small smile for defending her and he nodded slightly at her.

Scott's voice was tighter.  "We should be setting down in ten minutes."  Christy looked around and noticed a slight change in the others.  They were more serious, prepared.  Here were the warriors that Christy thought they were and hadn't seen in them yet.

********

Scott was finishing the landing procedures as the others got up to get ready and go.  The small town didn't have an airport, but a farm not too far from their destination had an empty field that worked just fine.  Night had just fallen, so that would help to disguise the plane on the odd chance someone used that dirt road in the distance.  "Stay in the plane and don't even go into the cockpit."  He muttered as he was getting up from the seat.

"I'm not a kid Scott."  Christy's voice was cold.  "You don't need to act like it.  I know all about battles and needing to be ready to run.  I used to have a team of my own."  Scott looked at her when she said that.  It was true, he had treated her like one of the kids left in the plane until the battle was over.  It had just been a reflex.  Logan and Emma's disapproving glance told him it was a mistake.

"Sorry, habit."  Was all he said as he moved around her to the hatch.  Jean was working on grabbing the mutant detectors.

Christy's voice was softer when she addressed Emma.  "Be careful."  He had to turn around and verify what he'd heard.  Christy was standing closer to Emma, and it made him uncomfortable.  They didn't know enough about Christy to trust her on this mission, trust leaving her on the plane even, but they were doing it because Emma said to.  They hadn't heard why they should trust Christy yet though.  No Emma hadn't thought to share that bit of information.  He was going to have to insist on details from the blonde.  She'd been in Christy's mind a few times, she should have something to report by now.

"I will."  Emma continued to talk to Christy, but Jean was looking at him strangely so he had to stop watching.  

********

Emma stood outside the two story house focusing on the inhabitants.  It was the right house.  The four children had thoughts about the recent theft that resulted in their friend being arrested and fear about how the police would treat the girl.  The oldest boy was even trying to figure out how to break her out of jail.  

What was missing, however, was the leader of this little gang.  The adult that had recruited them for these crimes was conspicuously absent.  He'd left not long before they arrived.

~We missed him.~  Emma told Scott as they waited to move in.  She and Jean would knock the kids out telepathically so that they could avoid a fight.  ~He got a phone call and left them here alone.~

Scott's anger and disappointment at missing the leader of one of these groups yet again was palpable.  ~Well, let's move in.  We need to get these kids out of here before the police get any information out of the girl they have in custody.~

Emma nodded and worked with Jean to deal with the children left behind.  Once they came to they could explain who they were and what was happening, but they didn't want a repeat of the fight they'd had in Florida.  No one liked beating up children that didn't know to stop fighting.

********

The plane was so quiet.  Christy glanced around from her seat.  She should have asked about a radio or something before they left.  She didn't even have her old cards to play with.

She just leaned against the window and stared out at the darkness while she waited.  She needed to start carrying cards around again.  She just sighed at that thought.  Any old cards wouldn't do.  Here she was in the Blackbird waiting for the real Xmen to come back and she missed her cards.  A slight smile came to her lips as she thought about their reaction to some of the games she'd play with those.  The random romance game would be entertaining with this audience.  During long waits she used to pull the cards out and deal different piles of two.  Her men got to listen to bad romance and porn based on whatever couples appeared in the deck.  It was a joke, something to fill nights so that they didn't have to think about other things.  Mark played to, since he knew the characters and wasn't afraid to be the focus of their teams attention.  The more strange the pairing the more fun they had.  She sometimes missed that world.  Missed those people.

A light seemed to be coming closer to the plane.  Christy stared at it harder trying to make out what it was.   The others couldn't have finished what they were doing yet.  

A motorcycle came right up to the plane, it's headlight shining on the closed hatch.  Christy couldn't see who it was in the darkness, until the man moved into his own vehicle's light.  It wasn't one of the X-men.  He was a tall thin man and Christy had a bad feeling about how he seemed completely unsurprised to find the plane in this field.  He was eyeing the hatch a bit too much.  Christy could tell he wanted in and was glad that the windows on the plane didn't allow him to see her in there.

"Don't touch anything."  She muttered the words Scott said to herself as she moved to try find something to help her out.  A communicator would have been nice, and the cockpit had one, but she didn't know how to use it.  Emma had left Christy's purse in her room so she didn't have her cell phone.  She moved to the back of the plane and found all the compartments were locked.  So there wasn't a way to check for weapons.  "I really need to learn hand to hand combat."  She muttered as she glanced out the door at the man again.  He was about to open the hatch.  Shouldn't that thing have a lock or something?  He didn't look like he was worried about it.

Christy took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of the entrance to the plane with a grim expression on her face.  She wasn't equipped for this type of fighting, but she couldn't let him on the plane.

********

Jean stood up from where she'd kneeled down by the unconscious girl's body.  "Well our mystery man this time isn't a teleporter."

"Great, somehow I would have felt better if it were the same guy."  Scott grumbled.  Jean had to agree with that.  There was no telling how many of these group homes existed.  

"His power is unlocking things.  He uses it to unlock safes, doors, steal cars."

"Well, Gambit should be jealous when he hears about that."  Beast came to stand near them.  They had all the kids in the same room and were almost ready to wake them up.

"Nah, Gumbo would probably say it held no art that way."  Logan moved into place.  Jean and Emma planned to keep the kids immobile until they had their cooperation, but the doors were covered anyhow.

******** 

The hatch went down.  Christy stared at it in shock.  It shouldn't have done that.  She quickly schooled her features and moved to the opening, noting with some satisfaction that he'd obviously not expected anyone to be there.  "I'm sure you aren't on the list."  She spoke slowly and stared at him coldly.  He was a tall thin guy with black hair and a mustache.  Not anyone that looked remotely like any Xmen she remembered.

When his eyes hardened she knew she was right.  He wasn't a friendly guy.  She kept her voice steady, even though she was nervous.  "They left me behind because they were afraid I'd kill someone… and low and behold, you appear to cure my boredom."  Her eyes held nothing but threat and amusement, as if she anticipated a short fight where she'd win.

"Who the hell are you?"  He spat out, his voice gravelly.  He wasn't looking intimidated enough.  Perhaps her slacks and button up top weren't scary.  She was still dressed for teaching after all.

"Well, today I appear to be the Gatekeeper, keeping you out of the plane."  She smirked at him and didn't flinch when he stepped onto the ramp, obviously intending to test her ability to do just that.  He dropped his backpack on the ground as he moved up.  She forced herself to sound bored, but her eyes were taking in his form with a growing unease.  He knew how to hold himself, like the raiders she'd fought, and she knew better to go against those men unarmed.  "Really, do you know whose plane you're trying to break into?  This move is not good for your health at all."

"Yeah well the X-men are busy with my kids."  His eyes held no concern at all about that.  "And they left a little girl to guard the plane."

She sighed.  "I've heard that little girl comment before."  Her voice deepened.  "He's dead.  Killed him."

"You're all talk."  He growled and lunged forward.  Christy was shoved back into the plane and he slammed her hard against the wall, driving the breath out of her lungs.

Her heart was pounding in fear but fear never made her freeze.  That was a sure way to get killed.  When he pulled back a little she rammed her knee into his crotch.  That got her a backhand across the face and an even angrier man.  "I wear protection bitch."  He explained his lack of response to the knee.

"Oh, I thought you just didn't have a dick."  She growled at him and resisted the urge to check and see if her lip was bleeding.  Her hair was hanging in her eyes, but she didn't move it or take her eyes off of him.  She needed to keep him off the plane.  It didn't matter what he thought he was going to do here.  She wasn't going to let him.

********

"So you see this is a country wide problem."  Jean continued to explain to these kids why their leader had abandoned them and what he was doing.  They looked heartbroken, but were starting to believe her.  "You kids do have a place to stay if you want."  Her voice was gentle.

"We can't leave Renee in jail."  The oldest boy spoke.  "He said we'd get her out before he left."  He spit out the last few words.  It was clear he'd abandoned them.  His closet was empty.  He'd packed up the things they'd stolen as well.

Jean glanced at Scott.  "We can deal with getting Renee."  She didn't like ignoring the law, but the police knew the girl was a mutant, and things were probably about to get very bad for Renee if they didn't get her out of jail soon.  The Police didn't have a history of tolerance with mutants.

********

Fuck, Christy thought as she was bounced off the edge of the plane door again.  Only her fierce disregard for her own safety made it so that she could push him back onto the ramp.  Undoubtedly without her mutation she'd be unconscious from the blows he was landing.  He was stronger than he looked, but still not super strong.  

She regained her balance and just rushed him, grabbing him around the waist and trying to ignore the fists that beat on her back trying to get her to let go.  They tumbled down the ramp away from the door.  That was her only goal at the moment, keep him away.

She landed on the bottom of their human tumbleweed, her back slamming into the edge of the ramp.  Pain radiated all over from that and she couldn't moved for a moment because of it, a moment that he took advantage of to hit her in the face.  "Stay down you fucking crazy bitch!"  He growled at her and got up to kick her hard in the ribs, surely hard enough to break them.  Christy had to remind herself they weren't there.  She concentrated on the fact that she had no bones to break, hoping that would keep the bones from being there to receive the punishment of the second kick which sent her the rest of the way down the ramp to land near his backpack.

He straddled her, holding her down.  "Honey, when I'm done on the plane maybe I'll take you to the bushes and"  His hips started to thrust into her with every word.  "Pick your locks."

"You don't have a tool for that dickless."  Christy glared at him and struggled to move, but his hold on her was too strong. She'd be damned if this asshole was going to rape her.  She'd managed to avoid such a fate on her world.  Bigger men than him had thought about it.  None had got the chance.  She took some satisfaction in the fact he didn't seem to like her lack of fear.

This time when he hit her very hard she went limp and pretended that he'd knocked her out.  He tested her by squeezing her breast, but she refused to react to it.  Her shirt buttons had been ripped off in the fight and his hand cupped her bra-clad breast, but she did nothing even though she wanted to fight him.  She needed him to back off enough for her to try to fight again.  Right now she was pinned too well to do anything.

"You're spirited, I'll give you that."  He stood up.  Christy relied on her ears to tell her what he was doing because she could practically feel his eyes on her.  He groan as he straightened up and Christy was relieved that she'd at least managed to hurt him.  Still she didn't react as soon as he backed off.  She needed to catch him by surprise.

She could hear him rummaging around in his backpack and she risked opening her eyes.  He wasn't looking at her.  A slight smirk came to her lips as her foot shot out and wiped his legs out from under him.  Christy moved quickly to straddle him and slam her fist into his face like he'd done to her.  It didn't work for her any better than it did him.  He was still conscious.  

She noticed that his bag's contents fell out and her eyes hardened when she saw the bomb.  He had planned to kill the others.  He was going to put that on the plane and kill them.  Her fist connected with a new savagery to his jaw, and she hit him a few times alternating fists until she finally noticed he was unconscious.  She had no idea when that had happened.  His face was cut and bruise.

She didn't have anything to tie him up with and didn't want to leave him alone.  She risked touching the bomb to make sure it hadn't been activated yet.  It looked safe enough.

Without taking her eyes off of him she tried to fix her appearance a bit.  The torn sleeve of her shirt was ripped off completely.  She ripped off her other sleeve just to make them match.  The shirt was a goner anyhow.  She tied her shirt exposing her stomach, but at least covering her bra.  It was surely more exposure than she was used to, but it would have to do.  

"You planned to kill them."  Her voice was cold as she stared down at him.  She wasn't one prone to rage, but she'd been beyond mad once she realized his plan.  If she hadn't been left behind it might have worked.

********

They walked through the neighbors yard with four children in tow.  Emma was going to be very glad to get them back to the school and out of her hair.  The idea that the man that set up that group home was still free frustrated her.

"I told her to stay in the plane."  Scott muttered as they noticed the ramp was down.

"I don't believe Christy intended to disobey."  Hank said, his eyes being a bit better than theirs.  "She appears to have an uninvited guest."  Emma sent out her mind to encounter the unconscious man Christy was sitting next to on the ramp.

"It's the man we were after."  A slight smirk came to her lips.  This trip wasn't as unsuccessful as they'd thought.  They walked a bit faster towards the plane, with kids in tow.

When they got closer Emma noticed the man certainly looked like he lost a fight.  Christy's hair was wild around her face and her shirt ruined.  "What happened?"  Scott demanded, ignoring the staring children.

"I got my ass kicked keeping this guy off the plane."  Christy handed Scott a backpack.  "He had a bomb.  I didn't know what to do with it."


	31. Chapter 31

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Scott glanced back from the cockpit at the others again, his gaze landing on Christy a bit longer than the rest.  He hadn't bothered to tell her that the plane had a surveillance system, or that he'd turned it on because he didn't fully trust her.  While he had pretended to need to pilot the plane he'd been watching footage of her fight.  Luckily for the cameras it had all happened on the plane or the ramp.  That was all the camera's covered.  He'd winced in sympathy at the blows she took.  He'd been impressed with, well not her skill she hadn't the hand to hand skills, but her determination.  

That bastard they had in the back of the plane tied up and being guarded had touched her.  His jaw clenched as he turned to stare back out the window.  He'd left her at the plane partly because he didn't trust her, and partly because he was worried she'd get in the way or get hurt since she didn't know how to fight without guns.  She could have been raped on this plane with no way to call for help.  He hadn't thought to show her the communication device and she wasn't able to yell out mentally for a telepath to hear her.  She'd been isolated.

She'd saved their lives.  He glanced back again at the quiet woman leaning against the window.  While Hank and Jean talked with the kids Emma was listening in and getting to know her future students, and Christy was just staring out the window.  An outsider.  He sighed and set the autopilot before getting up and moving to take the seat next to Christy.

She glanced over at him and then looked surprised.  She must have expected someone else.  Probably Emma.  Christy didn't hang around with anyone as much as she did Emma.  Emma was a strange choice for a new person to latch onto.  She wasn't one to warm up to new people quickly and didn't normally exude welcome.  The fact that the two of them were getting closer was puzzling.  Most people would be upset when they found out a telepath was poking around in their mind without permission, but it didn't look like Christy was.  She didn't even seem upset with the body snatching.

It took him a moment to open his mouth as he tried to think of what to say.  "You did well."  He spoke quietly so that this was just between them.  The others were in the middle of the standard welcome to Xavier's talk.  "I…"  He felt awkward.  He didn't like having to apologize and he wasn't comfortable with these type of talks.  Christy was just quietly letting him talk.  Everything about her was quiet since she gave him that backpack with a bomb in it.  "Thank you."  He left it open for what he was thanking her for.  

"No problem."  A slight smile warmed the words just a little.  He sat back in the seat a bit more trying to get more comfortable.  

"That guns comment… I'm sorry."

"You were right."  The touch of resignation in her voice didn't sit well with him.  He'd had time to think about what he'd said along with the fact that Emma had told him before that even though Christy didn't look it she wasn't a remorseless killer.  "Without my guns I can't do much.  If I weren't a mutant…"

"You just need to learn to fight."  He started to talk with his teacher persona.  He was uncomfortable with the knowledge of what would have happened if Christy didn't have a mutation that let her take a beating like the one he saw she did.  He'd thought she was being flippant when he told her she'd gotten her ass kicked, since other than her ruined shirt and dirty pants he couldn't see it.  She had though.

"Yeah."  Christy sighed.  "So this plane flies itself?"  The change in subject was obvious.  He sat back again and felt a bit more comfortable talking about something he understood better than he did Christy.  He did notice Jean's approving glance when he looked over at his wife.

********

Emma had studied the new students carefully while they listened to the dull speech Jean gave.  This was the third pre-made team they'd taken in this year.  Hopefully it wasn't going to be a new habit.  Renee was the one the police had in custody, and her power was the ability to fly.  Kenny could teleport, but only a very short distance and not with anything more than the clothes on his back.  Carmen could change his skin color to blend in with the colors around him as long as those colors were black or gray.  Stacy could talk to cats and her twin brother Malcolm could talk to dogs.  They'd work well enough together to steal, but it remained to be seen if they could do anything else.

She moved to sit next to Christy again, away from the chattering.  Scott had mentioned that Christy might need some woman to talk to while giving her a strange look, so here she was.  "You're being quieter than normal."

"I didn't want to interrupt the boring speech."  Christy gave her a weak smile while glancing at the speech still in progress.  "Those kids need that punishment.  It's the only warning they get to how dull and lifeless the classes you all teach are."  The grin grew just a little and Emma's indignation faded as she noticed it was just a joke.

Her voice was low so that no one could hear them, while wishing that it wasn't so hard to get Christy to lower her shields so that they could have real privacy.  "Are you okay?"

Christy seemed to be taking an inventory of her body.  "A bit sore, but nothing major."

Emma felt like telling Christy she could overcome that soreness.  That her own mind was limiting her to human reactions and pain, but she let it go this time.  Christy didn't always take that well, and it hadn't been Christy's physical well being she'd been asking about.  

"That isn't quite what I wanted to know."

"I managed to catch someone without killing them."  Christy sounded just a little proud of that accomplishment.  "It is so much harder."

Well, that hint of pride seemed to indicate Christy was fine.  Emma sat back and let Christy have her quiet time.

********

Her watch face was cracked, but it still seemed to tell time.  Christy had missed dinner by five and a half hours.  It was almost midnight.  No chance she could talk to her kids and see how their day went.  Well, another less advertised problem with being a superhero.  She sighed and sat up a little straighter.  That got Emma's attention out of the book she was reading.  "I need some dinner.  Want to join me?"  Christy felt a little nervous asking.  They still hadn't talked about the fact she'd had a friend murdered.  Emma didn't seem to be pulling away, but still…  

And to think there were a few other less than attractive things Emma still had to find out about.  If Emma still wanted to be around her, Christy would just let her see it all.  Everything.  If someone was just the sum of their experiences, finally someone would get to see her and not the other Christy mask she wore all the time.

"I need to get the children set up in dorms and we still need to interrogate that man."  Emma told her while unbuckling her seat belt to get off the plane.  Christy just nodded, but Emma tilted her head a little and looked at her.  "My last class gets out at 12:45.  I'd like to come by and look at your memories again."

Christy searched Emma's eyes for any hint that the woman was disgusted by what she'd seen, but it just wasn't there.  "What do I have to have done to push you away?"  She whispered almost to herself.

"Christy."  Emma rested a hand on hers.  "I'm no angel either.  I haven't had to live in that world, but I have done things that make the others around here nervous.  I'm not going to judge you so callously, when I can see why you did the things you did."  She squeezed Christy's hand at that moment and Christy felt like pulling her into a hug, but there were people around.  Well, why not?  She reached out and pulled a stiff blonde into a hug.

When she pulled away she noticed Scott's unmoving staring, but no one else seemed to notice.  "I'll see you tomorrow."  She whispered.

"Alright.  Well, I need to get to work.  If something comes up and I have to miss the meeting, I'll let you know."

********

"Your friend has nice soft breasts."  The bastard sneered at them.  "Anyone know if she's as tight as I imagined?"  Scott's jaw clenched again.  They were just waiting for the telepaths to take care of making him more cooperative.  He and Logan had escorted him to the holding cell and rigged up a way to lock him in that he couldn't escape from with his powers. 

The sound of Logan's claws coming out was hard to miss in the echo of the room and Scott glanced at him, silently willing him not to rise to the bait.  He knew it was futile though.  "What you talking about bub?"  Logan hissed at the prisoner.  Emma told them his name was Barney.  Lousy name.

Barney was a cocky shit.  He stared up at them with no fear as he told them about molesting Christy and his plans for her that were just postponed.  "Logan, don't kill him."  Scott said coldly while his eyes never left the slimy weasel in the cage.  "yet."  That seemed to shake Barney up a bit.  They weren't going to kill him, but a healthy dose of fear would be a good thing.  If he was going to play the game of pissing them off to see if they got sloppy, Scott could let him know that pissing them off was dangerous.

The door opened and Scott glanced at it to see both of the team telepaths enter.  Good, he was getting sick of this guys mouth.  "Mr. Personality awaits ladies."  He glanced at the man again and spoke a bit more quietly.  "Our telepaths are rather fond of "The little girl"."  That was what Barney called Christy and they didn't need to give him a name.  "I hope you were lying about what you did."  He felt a bit of satisfaction at the fear that showed in Barney's eyes at that moment.  Scott had absolutely no compassion for a man that would try to do anything to a woman like that, and he didn't doubt that Barney really would have taken the unconscious Christy into the bushes to rape her.  Christy's mutation saved her in spite of Scott's lack of anticipating that something could go wrong at the plane.

********

"Well, this at least gives us a place to start."  Charles spoke after they gave the report on Barny and what he knew about the ring.  

She'd mindwiped that bastard's memory of touching Christy and extracted any desire for revenge against the woman.  In fact he'd never remember what Christy looked like or who it was that had captured him.

They sat around a table for this meeting and now that a plan of attack against the men responsible for using mutant teens had been set in motion they still sat there.  Emma knew what was next.

"Can you give us a report on what you've seen in Christy's mind?"  Scott asked, but it held less suspicion that it had before.  Christy had earned a little respect from the field leader.  

"I would really rather wait until I have all the details."  Emma spoke a bit coldly.

"Why are you waiting?  You've given reports on less information before."  Scott sounded a bit irritated with her waiting.

"She's complicated, as is the situation she found herself in.  I want all the details before I talk about it."

"Emma."  Charles sounded tired.  "Maybe we would be more inclined to be patient if we had something now."

Something.  Worded perfectly for Emma to keep the secrets she wanted to keep.  Emma nodded subtly agreeing to that arrangement.  "Once her world knew it was going to die Christy found herself out of a job immediately.  Students didn't care about school when they had no future.  The president issued guards to all major cities, but the guards were corrupt and instead of helping people were more of a threat than any of the problems they were supposed to solve.  They were the Raiders Christy talked about.  The very people sent to help them raped, killed, and stole their way across the city."  Emma spoke coolly and barely paid attention to the growing tension in the others.  "Christy's brother lived in California.  The day her mother committed suicide she was finally able to reach him by phone, only to find out he wasn't coming home.  She neglected to tell him their mother was dead so that he wouldn't worry and buried her alone.  She lived alone in her house, keeping it dark so the raiders wouldn't realize she was there for a couple months before running into a former student while scrounging around the remains of a grocery store for food.  That is how she became part of the tribe."

She paused to glance around.  She still had everyone's attention.  Charles looked saddened by what Christy went through and Emma had barely scratched the surface.  She continued to tell them about the beginning of Christy's time with the tribe.  Emma was giving a verbal report and knew they all must realize that a telepathic report would have been more encompassing.  She didn't want to risk the other telepaths sensing that she wasn't being completely honest with them yet.  

"A change in the structure of the tribe resulted in her being the leader of her own hunting team and one of the tribe leaders rode her because she was gay.  Claimed it was her fault she wasn't finding food and forced her to bury the dead as punishment.  For every dead child she lowered into the ground she felt like a piece of her soul seemed to die.  She started to believe that she alone could do something to stop the starvation.  She started to believe that everything rested on her, even though she wasn't the leader of the tribe and she wasn't the only Hunting team leader."  Emma sat back.  That was all they'd get now, and it would give them time to absorb the fact that Christy was under a lot of pressure before Emma told them what the pressure resulted in.  

"Do you think she's stable?"  Charles asked her quietly.

"For what she's been through, she's a miracle."  Emma sighed and pushed some hair out of her eyes.  She might as well bring up the other thing now.  "She was a mutant on her world and didn't know it or let herself recognize it.  She has another power Charles."  She looked up at the older telepath.  "She can feel death.  Not the way we do.  The best way for me to describe it is that death caresses her like a lover.  If someone near her died she could tell because of the pleasure she felt."

"She gets off on death?"  Scott sounded stunned and disgusted.  That wouldn't do.  Emma turned her eyes to him and gave him a cold look.

"No, not like that.  She doesn't enjoy peoples' deaths.  It's a physical reaction, involuntary… and it isn't powerful enough for her to 'get off'."  But it was pleasant.  Emma remembered the shared feeling.  No wonder Christy refused to think about it, it was a bit ghastly to feel like that from death.  Emma had to wonder if part of Christy's eventual acceptance of cannibalism had anything to do with the positive reinforcement she had built in for killing.  Could several deaths at the same time intensify the feeling?  Did she orgasm as her world died?  These were new thoughts and Emma pushed them out of her mind for now to deal with the briefing she was still conducting.  "She did however feel one death like we would.  She felt her double die.  That Christy's fear, her shock as she was sent to a world that evidently was missing enough air to breath.  The tunnel that connected the two worlds collapsed when that woman died, and it left the only doorway into Christy's mind."

"Do you think that she could be convinced to let me in?"  Charles asked and Emma just started to shake her head.

"No.  She only trusts me."  Emma could see the barely concealed disbelief on Jean's face.  "While she likes most of you just fine, she feels some sort of bond with me."

"Did you put that there so that she wouldn't let anyone else in?"  Jean accused her and Emma turned in her seat enough to stare at her.  Jean wasn't used to being in second place.  Emma smirked.

"No, that's been there a long time.  For years from what I can tell."  She glanced at the others listening in.  "She knew us before she ever came here, from the comics she read and she feels emotionally safer with me."  God, it felt good to say that.  Her eyes fell on Jean again before she turned back to the Professor.  It indicated that there may be reasons that Christy didn't feel safer with either Jean or the Professor, and Emma left it at that.  "She's learning how to open her shield so that I can have a faster connection.  She's accepted that I want into her mind and is letting me do it.  I'll be visiting her tomorrow to get more information."

"She's willingly letting you snoop around?"  Logan sounded a bit skeptical, but not accusing.  He would have a hard time accepting that someone would want that.

"Christy has been pretending to be someone she isn't for years.  First on her world when she became a leader and then here, where she has to watch everything she says so that people won't suspect she isn't the Christy they knew.  The constant acting has put a toll on her and I sensed that she's relieved she doesn't have to do it with me."  Emma sighed.  "She needs therapy actually, to deal with what she's been through, but you can see how she can't trust anyone with it.  If she were staying I'd suggest she meet with me several times a week.  As is, all I can say is sending her to an empty house will be a big mistake.  She needs people around.  It's part of why she took in the children to begin with.  She needs to believe she's alive for a reason, and she's starting to consider new ones now that we have her children.  Ones that involve going against the F.O.H. on her own because she thinks if she asks for help we will do it for her and she needs to be needed."

"Oh, that's not a good idea."  Scott spoke up.  "She really didn't do well against Barney.  I saw the footage and she came very close to losing that fight."

"And I've seen her in action in her memories."  Emma stared at him.  "If she resorts to her old methods she could do damage, but then she'd be killing more people.  She needs to be taught new ways to do things because she isn't going to not do anything.  She's not going to go back home and pretend to be that Christy much longer.  She can't keep up the charade forever.  Even Mystique gets time off from being someone else."

"Interesting that you brought Mystique up."  Jean spoke to the silence in the room.  "Because there is evidence that Christy could be a shapeshifter as well."  Emma could see Charles sit up a little straighter at that.  She'd already made that possible connection.  Christy's body was impermanent.  The control she had over what organs existed and what didn't was just the beginning.  Emma had been waiting for something more to come of that strange power and it was a lucky coincidence that her own presence in Christy's mind gave her the evidence she needed.

When the meeting was over and they were released for the night Emma could see Charles was deep in thought.  "Emma, could you stay a moment?"


	32. Chapter 32

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

The building with the library in it was rather quiet while classes were in session.  Christy grabbed another mutant related book and headed to the back of the rather large library for such a small school.  The collection of couches and chairs actually had an occupant.  Christy glanced at the dark haired woman, her eyes trailing over the woman, but she couldn't figure out who she was.  She just moved to the chair she normally used quietly not wanting to disturb the stranger who looked interested in whatever she was reading.

"There have been cases of other people coming here from alternate dimensions."  The woman said suddenly and it sounded like they'd been having a conversation that Christy hadn't known about.  "but I've yet to see evidence of the type of crossover of information that you experienced with the stories you heard about us."  The woman flipped her book closed and showed Christy the front.  It was on different realities.  "Oh, I'm Sage by the way."

Sage, Christy never heard of her.  "I'm Christy."  She gave the woman a small smile, a bit self conscious about the fact that Sage already knew things that Christy didn't advertise.  She'd told one team of Xmen, she should have realized the whole group of them would know before she got here.  It felt different having a woman she didn't know anything about in on this secret.  She didn't have these reservations about Storm or Rogue.

"I know."  Sage smiled at her.  "I also heard you were giving demonstrations of that shield of yours to the kids.  Can I see it?"

"You're a telepath?"

"You never heard of me have you?"  Sage seemed to study her.  "Well, I haven't been around the mansion much.  I was spying on the Hellfire club for the Professor."

"I've heard of that club.  Emma used be there."  Christy looked at Sage again, trying to place her, but it just wasn't coming to her.  She hadn't really paid attention to the people from that place when she'd been reading the comics.

"Tessa?"  Sage asked quietly.  "Have you heard of Tessa?"

Christy had to think for a moment before the image of a woman with black hair in black… "You're Tessa?"  She started to grin just a little at having finally placed the woman.  She had the impression that Sage was just a little hurt about the fact that Christy didn't know of her, so she thought quickly of a way to avoid telling the woman that she really didn't know much about her at all.  Sage was dressed in normal clothes, jeans and a button up shirt.  "You're much prettier than I thought you'd be.  The artists didn't do you justice."  

"Thank you."  Sage gave her a smile.  "So can I see your shield?"

"Um, sure, but don't push too hard."  Christy didn't see the harm in it.  No one would be able to get in without her permission.  "It does hurt me."

Sage got up and moved to the chair beside Christy and rested a hand on her arm while concentrating.  Christy could feel a push, but it wasn't hard.  "That is a fortress you built there."  Sage spoke a little distractedly while continuing her probe.  "But you can let Emma in?"  Christy tensed up a bit at that innocent question.

"Only Emma."  Her voice was a little tight as she worried that Sage would push to get in.  "I don't want anyone else in."

********

The Professor watched Sage testing Christy's shields from the entrance to the library unseen.  He'd wanted to see if Sage could sense Christy's powers and the physical contact Sage had established under the guise of just looking at the shield gave the woman the contact she'd need to do that.

~It's no use Professor.  I can't sense her in any way.  Her shield isn't blocking my power to sense a mutant's power, its something else.  Its almost like she isn't even here.~

~Very well Tessa.  Thank you for trying.~  He quietly backed out of the library rather than interrupt.  Christy seemed to like Sage and it wouldn't hurt for the woman to make friends here.  If he had his way Christy may end up coming to train with them in the future.  A shape shifter would be very useful to have, and Christy may be easier to control than Mystique was.  If he didn't have that device to keep the government from finding Mystique the woman wouldn't be helping him on those less than savory missions where he couldn't afford to ruin the X-men's reputation with.  He didn't like having to rely on Mystique as much as he did for covert operations.  He didn't really like having anything to do with that woman.

Once he got to his office he made the phone call he'd been planning to make since he'd talked with Emma, not that the blonde telepath would have approved of his way of making sure Christy wasn't alone too much.  He'd just told Emma he had a way to help Christy take care of the F.O.H. and keep her from being alone in the house for the next month or so.  "Hello, Shortpack… I have a new mission for you and your operative.  You need to be in Washington state a week from now.  I'll get you airline tickets and details, but you will be working with someone new to covert work.  I want you two to bring her up to speed as much as you are able to."  He'd have to stress how important it was for Christy to not share her secret with these two.

********

"Why Emma?"  Sage sat back and seemed to be studying Christy's expression.  Christy didn't know what to say to that question.  "Do you think the rest of us are pure as driven snow and don't know about doing necessary things to survive?"  Christy's eyes widened and she stared with a bit of horror at the woman in front of her.  "No, Emma hasn't told anyone anything.  I can just see it in your eyes.  You have nightmares about the things you've done to survive don't you?"

"How?"  Christy was always so careful to look normal around other people.  To not show how much that time aged her soul.  

"When I was a child I lived in a place where if you didn't fight, you died."  Sage spoke softly.  "There was a lot of blood on my hands before I became an adult.  I know about doing what is necessary."  Sage seemed to be staring so hard at Christy, "As for how, the panic in your eyes when I hinted at reading you says it all."

Christy looked down at the book in her hand, unsure of how to respond.  Telling Sage she was sorry the woman had pain like that was a joke.  Christy knew she wouldn't feel any better if someone said that.  Better to just accept the information without dwelling on it.  "It was a different world."  She fell on what was starting to feel like a boxed answer for whenever this topic came up.

"Yes it was, but even in this world we see things we wished we hadn't.  You aren't alone in that pain."

"Thank you."  Christy spoke quietly, while wondering if Sage knew how alone Christy usually felt.  "So, do you teach here?"  Her voice a little more conversational, Christy tried to move away from the sensitive topic.

"No.  We aren't here often enough.  My team and I came back to the mansion for a break."  Sage sat further back in her chair.  "It also didn't hurt that we'd heard a visitor from another reality was going to be here."

********

Xorn's math class only lasted an hour, but that man's mutation must be to make time stand still.  Jessi glanced at her watch as subtly as she could and then back at the impatient back of her friend.  Annie had told them about Ms. Frost's making her leave Christy's room.  While Annie made up all sorts of imaginary scenarios that involved Ms. Frost hurting Christy, Jessi could only think of one.  Christy was having sex with their English teacher.  It only made sense.  Christy wasn't a nun or anything, she had needs and Ms. Frost had obviously been in Christy's bedroom.  Jessi looked at Annie's tense back while they waited for lunch and knew that the girl wouldn't take that well.  Already she'd been rude to Ms. Frost in class, which wasn't like Annie at all.

Finally, finally class was over.  Jessi packed up her books quickly.  "I'll check her room."  She offered.  They all planned to spread out and find Christy today so that they could have lunch and if Christy was looking a bit too satisfied from sleeping with Ms. Frost all night it was best Annie didn't find her that way.  She was out the door before Annie could protest.  Erik passed her and waved before moving to get his assigned area to look for the woman from Annie.

********

Rogue was on her way to lunch when she found a student walking the halls.  They weren't allowed in this part of the compound.  "Excuse me sugah, are you lost?"  The look on the tall boy's face gave her the impression he was nervous being in this part of the building.  He should be, if Scott or Emma caught him here he'd get detention.

"I'm looking for Christy."  He seemed to sigh with relief at finding her, rather than getting tense about getting caught.  Christy.  Must be one of the new kids, which would explain him not knowing he was in an off limits area.  "I thought she might be in the teacher's lounge but I can't find it."

"I believe Jon is on a mission."  Emma's voice came from the hallway in front of them.  "Isn't that right Jon?  Christy isn't in the teacher's lounge."

"Oh, um… Thank you Ms. Frost."  The boy had a helpless look on his face as he turned to leave.

"I know Annie told you not to take anyone's word for it, but this is a restricted part of campus.  You are lucky you aren't getting detention and missing lunch completely."  Emma called after the boy.  Rogue actually was surprised Jon didn't get that detention.

"They're worried about Christy.  They haven't seen her in a while and Annie thinks I might have something to do with it."  Emma gave Rogue a small smirk and headed back to the teacher's lounge.

********

Erik knew this was a long shot, but he swung by every T.V. room the school had on his way to the cafeteria.  He was also supposed to secure a table and wait for the others.  Annie was acting like this was a real mission so he did what he was told.  He really didn't think they had to worry like Annie was, but he knew the girl's crush made it hard for Annie to be objective when it came to Christy.  Annie figured that Christy would never stand them up, so something had to have happened.

********

Annie stepped into the library and headed right for Christy's regular seat.  She was pretty sure she'd be the one to find her and when she heard Christy's voice she started to relax.  Or she did until she came into view and saw her talking with a beautiful woman and smiling.  

"Sure, I can go out later tonight, after dinner."  Christy responded to some question Annie had missed, but it looked like she was setting up a date.

"Well, good."  The dark haired woman smiled and Annie just stared at the scene from her spot halfway hidden by the shelves.  "It seemed like Scott's team was monopolizing you and I wasn't sure we'd be able to get you away."  She couldn't help it, she knew Christy wasn't interested in a relationship with her, but seeing Christy flirting with someone else hurt.

"I believe we have company."  The dark haired woman glanced at her and Christy turned in her seat.  "I'll contact you later about tonight."  That sounded so much like a date Annie barely kept from cringing.  And to think she'd been worried about Emma.  She'd never even thought about all the other women around here, that all looked like models.

"Hey Annie."  Christy gave her the normal smile she always got, but it didn't cheer her up like it usually did.

"I came to get you for lunch."  Annie took a step out of her hiding place and noticed the dark haired woman glancing at her a bit too intensely before leaving.

"It's that late?"  Christy glanced at her watch.  "I didn't realize."

Annie gave her a weak smile.  "I figured if we didn't remind you…"  She sighed.  "You missed dinner."  It sounded accusing to her own ears, but she'd been worrying for a while.

Christy set her book down and came up to her so that she could talk more quietly.  "I was pulled onto a mission with Scott's team and didn't have time to tell you.  I got home so late I figured you all would be asleep."

They started to walk.  "What kind of mission?"  It was hard to imagine Christy working with the X-men.  She was just Christy, not some superhero.

"I don't know if it's classified."  Christy gave her an apologetic look, but Annie still felt hurt.  Christy never left her out of things before, but now that Christy was a mutant she was spending all sorts of time with the older people here and not with them.  Christy would be leaving soon and Annie just wanted… dammit, she didn't like having to share what little time they had left.  She knew that was selfish, but she couldn't help but feel that way.

"It's okay."  She lied so that Christy wouldn't feel bad about it.  "Going to school here is going to be strange."  She decided to just talk about what they all had planned to talk about last night.

********

"And the Professor told us that he was impressed that we knew any mutant history, since most new students don't."  Erik sounded a bit proud of that.  Christy was surprised at the turn around the boy appeared to have gone through.  She remembered that he hadn't been that interested in school, his grades reflected that, but now he appeared to be getting ready to put forth some real effort.

"Well, that's good."  Christy smiled at him.  "Looks like helping me with research was useful."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be Mr. Summers T.A. for the woodshop units."  Jon bragged.  Christy glanced at her students and they all were beaming a little about this new school.  She'd made the right decision.  Thank god, because if they hated it here it would have been so hard to leave them.

"Whoa, speaking of History, class starts in five minutes."  Jessi glanced at her watch.  "I don't want to be late to a telepath's class, it's just asking for trouble."

"I doubt the Professor would be as harsh at Emma."  Christy couldn't help but smirk at the kids' dilemma.  They all had Emma.  "But you're right, you better get going."

"Will you have dinner with us?"  Annie asked.

"I'll try to make it, but I'm working with Emma on something and it's hard to gauge how long that takes."

"What are you working with her on?"  Erik asked, sounding very curious.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm a mutant too."  Christy gave them a half smirk and left it at that.  She preferred not quite lying to full out lies.  "She's helping me out with some of my powers."  She could consider that shield a power, since everyone thought it was so strange.

********

Emma knocked on Christy's door yet again.  The only way it would take this long to answer is if she were in the shower or something.  She didn't care for the fact that she couldn't feel if Christy was even in the room.  She may end up having to resort to searching the grounds for the woman like Annie had.

"Try knocking again.  Maybe she didn't hear you."  A teasing voice said from behind her and Emma was a little startled.  She turned to see Christy smirking at her.

"So I can assume from your late arrival that your children found you?"

"Yep."  Christy moved to open the door.  "I think they might like it here, in spite of the fact that a certain telepath seems to abuse her powers in her classroom."  Emma noticed a friendly smile so didn't rise to the bait.  Unlike most of the people around here, Christy felt she could tease Emma about things like that.  "Do you realize how much daydreaming I did in my classes?  I'm lucky I didn't have telepathic teachers that could monitor that."

Emma stepped into the room after Christy.  "And what did you daydream about?"  She asked with a smirk, which grew when Christy blushed and looked away.  "Some pretty girl in the first row?  The teacher?"

"There weren't a lot of real people I was attracted to."  Christy closed the door.  "They couldn't compete with the T.V. characters and… other… characters that held my interests."  It was almost cute to see Christy so embarrassed by that admission.

"Oh, I want to hear about this."  Emma smiled and sat down in the chair.  They could start the session soon enough, she had important questions.  "So were you fantasizing about anyone in this mansion?  Should I be trying to set you up with someone?"

Christy was a nice bright red.  "Emma!  I don't really want to talk about that."

"Oh come now.  You trust me with all your dark secrets, why not this?"  Christy seemed to be debating about it.

"Well, a long time ago…"  Christy looked up into Emma's eyes and Emma could almost imagine she heard the woman pleading for her to not tease too badly.  "Before Remy came around… I kinda liked Rogue."

"Rogue?"  Emma chuckled.  She really couldn't see that pairing.  "You do realize what her power is right?"

A small smile came to Christy's lips.  "I fantasized about showing her ways around that."  The tension about revealing that secret was fading.  "That girl really needs to focus on what she can do."

"Well, since you've put so much thought into it."  Emma's eyes twinkled with mischief, "Maybe you should tell her your ideas so that she can use them."

"I don't think so, and if you tell anyone I'll claim your lying."  Christy spoke quickly with a laugh.  "Besides, I was a teenager.  My imagination wasn't quite what it is today.  I don't have lots of ideas."

"Rogue was with the Brotherhood when she was a teenager.  Are you saying you liked her as a bad girl?" 

"Time wasn't exactly the same from here to there.  I was a teenager when Rogue joined the X-men."  A slightly mischievous smirk came to Christy's lips, "But I do tend to like the bad girls a bit more."  Emma pretended not to notice the brief glance Christy thought she hadn't noticed.  Well, that wasn't quite a surprise.  

"Any other bad girls you thought about?"  Emma smirked at the strange conversation and teasingly said bad girls.

"Well…"  Christy scooted a little closer to the edge of the bed she was sitting on.  "Mystique was interesting."

"Mystique?!"  Emma's voice rose before she could stop it.

"And then Malice had definite potential, especially when she was in Polaris.  Her grin was completely wicked."  Christy was pretending Emma hadn't objected to one of the names already and just gave Emma her own wicked smile.  "And Maddie was seriously hot once she became powerful."

"And insane."  Emma spoke up quickly and noticed the twinkle in Christy's eyes as she was ignored once again.

"But I would have to say the one hottest woman here is… Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman's a comic book character."  Christy's grin grew at her comment.  "And she doesn't live in this world."  She was forced to add.

"Are you sure?"  Christy gave her a mock shocked look.  "Dammit, I was going to marry that princess and become royalty."  Emma started laughing with Christy at that.  "An island full of women, and they never mentioned that they'd have to be lesbians or celibate.  Now you can't tell me someone with enforced celibacy wouldn't try to get off the island.  They were lesbians.  Everyone knows the amazons are supposed to be lesbians.  The writers were cowards ignoring something like that."

"You do know that this world does have lesbians right?"  Emma smirked at Christy once they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, they did mention that."  Christy sighed.  "But the only ones I know of are Mystique and Destiny, and even then they tip toed around it and backed off from what they wanted."

"What do you mean?"

Christy seemed to mellow at that as she studied Emma.  "Mystique is Kurt's mother?  Right?"

"Yes, that is what I heard." 

Christy's voice dropped.  "She was supposed to be his father.  He was going to be her and Destiny's child, but the writers didn't write it that way.  That was probably an alternate universe to this one… and they chose to leave that out and make it some other man and Mystique."

Emma's eyes widened a little at that revelation.  Christy really did know some personal things about them.  "So Mystique is capable of fathering a child?"

"At least in one reality she is."  Christy sat back and from the look on her face Emma got the feeling Christy felt like she'd betrayed someone.

"You really do worry about hurting anyone with what you say, don't you?"  Christy didn't have to answer that, because it was obvious.  "Don't worry, that isn't groundbreaking news, and it can't be used against her, because it wasn't this Mystique."

"Okay."  Christy glanced out the window and Emma followed her eyes to see one of the students flying to her next class, obviously late.  "Can't say I've seen that before."

"Angel has a tendency to be late, just to test the teachers."  Emma looked back at Christy and the woman was still watching Angel fly.  "She is used to people mistreating her.  She comes from an abusive home and she keeps trying to find our limits."

"People should have to apply for permission to have kids, and pass a psych eval before they can conceive.  I'm so tired of hearing about the hell these kids live with."  Christy sighed.  "Your family should be there to support you, not to make it harder."

Emma couldn't help but think of her own family at that moment.  They definitely were in the making it harder category.    Christy turned to look at her, "I'm sorry."  Emma could almost imagine Christy was a telepath with the timing of that comment.

"Nevermind."  Emma didn't doubt Christy knew something about her family at that point.  "We should get to work on your memories if we don't want to miss dinner."  If Christy missed another meal with her kids, Annie's rude thoughts in class might become worse.  It was clear the girl didn't like Emma spending time with Christy and equally clear why once Emma investigated.  Christy had turned Annie down a little too gently and the girl still held out some hope.


	33. Chapter 33

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

Emma did notice it didn't take as long for Christy to lower her shield this time.  After creating a strong link to her own body just in case, Emma stepped inside Christy's mind.

"I'll try to keep it open."  Christy looked a bit pale.  "Are we doing this in order?"

"That's what I've been doing."  Emma could see Christy wasn't up for it yet.  

"I did torture those men.  We captured them and I tortured them."  Christy spoke quietly as they moved through her mind to the last place marker Emma had left.  Christy was confessing her crime before Emma saw it.

"I told you I wouldn't judge you harshly."

"I usually tried to kill them quickly.  It was the only mercy I could afford, and I usually didn't…"  Christy's voice caught as she looked away from Emma, but Emma caught the gleam of tears on her cheeks.  "There were a few times I didn't grant that mercy…"

"Shh… It's okay."  Emma moved closer and could feel the shaking in Christy's frame when she touched her shoulder.  "Maybe we could start with a good memory.  Just this time we could take it out of order."  She could feel Christy's fear surrounding them and had to offer her something to calm her down just a little.  Otherwise she'd be stuck in Christy's mind again.

"Okay."

"We'll pick one at random."  Emma glanced at the memory she had been planning to see and then her eyes traveled backwards in time from that to a small shining good moment not too far before it.  "There.  Let's see what that is."

********

They all sat around the campfire.  Her men had actually remembered her birthday.  Even Christy had forgotten, since it was her last she hadn't dwelled on it, but they found silly hats in the remains of a store and sang very badly for her.  These tough grubby looking men had sang with fake high voices and told her to imagine they were beautiful women.  It was the least they could give her.  Tracey pretended to do a strip tease without actually taking anything off while the men sang.

"Thank you."  She wiped the tears from her eyes.  It was partly from her laughing at the horrible rendition, and partly because she was so touched.

"And depending on how good your imagination is, you could get lucky tonight."  Tom joked and pretended to be putting on lipstick.  "This lady loves a woman in command.  I'll even wear a dress if you want."

"Hey, you only wear that dress for me."  Jake pretended to be upset and everyone laughed.  There really wasn't a straighter man than Jake.

"You know I love you big guy, but it's Christy."  Tom fluttered fake eyelashes at Jake.  "So, do you think you might spank me?  I'll take the traditional spanking for you if you do it."  Tom's grin was wicked.

"And how many would that be?  It might put you out of commission Tom."

"Hey!  I'm not that old."  Christy acted indignant, but that was a tender subject for everyone.  This was as old as it got for them all.  "I'm twenty nine."

"I remember you turning twenty nine when I was in school Christy."  Tom smirked at her.  She didn't remember him in her classes, but his remembering her had saved her life.  That boy gave her a tribe.

"Okay, so I'm thirty-one."  She glared at her men.  "But if anyone tries to spank me… they will become a woman."  Her hand moved to the knife on her hip in a fake threat and they stepped back as one with pretend submission.

"We would have got you a present, but then you'd have to carry it and we prefer your gun arm ready to go."  Mark smiled.  "I was proposing that Tracey sleep with you, but I was outvoted."

"By a very loud Tracey letting us all know she's straight."  Jake grinned.

"Hey, even if I did it, I didn't want to hear Christy yell out some mutant's name at the moment of truth ya know."  Tracey gave her a teasing grin.  "If a girl is gonna go out of her way, it really should be her own name being yelled out."

"Have I been telling too many stories?"  Christy's eyebrow rose.  She decided to ignore most of what Tracey said.

"No, we love your stories Christy."  Mark smiled.  "Better than television."

"Unless you had the sex channels, in which case… sad second place."

"I don't know about that."  Aaron smirked.  "I didn't even read the X-men, but that story she did about Storm and Kitty having sex on the beach was hot."

"Oh… oh… My favorite was Scott and Logan in the garage."  Tracey grinned wickedly as some men groaned.  They didn't care for the men on men stories.

"Oh, what about Ms. White and Ms. Scarlet in the library with a rope."

"This isn't Clue Tom."  Tracey shook her head and Christy just watched her people talk about her stories.

"The Jean and Emma one."  He clarified.  "It was in a library and Emma was tied down."

"You guys are ridiculous."  Christy grinned.  She liked that they actually liked the stories she did to entertain them all.  She pulled out the deck of cards.  "So shall we deal again?"

She set out five pairs of cards face down in front of her before stopping.  "Lets see what we have to work with."  She smiled at Aaron, who was always looking for a Kitty card ever since she told that first story.  She flipped over the first set of cards.  "Mystique and Cyclops."  Christy grimaced at that possibility and moved to turn the next set over.  "Logan and Bobby."  The third set made Aaron sit up straighter, "Kitty and Jubilee."  The forth made Christy smile, she hoped it won the game.  "Jean and Rogue."  The last set made her groan out loud.  "The Professor and Cannonball."

"You only get to take one out of the running."  Mark smirked at her.  He knew she hated the Professor or Scott to show up.  They just weren't sexy characters.

"Oh God."  Christy studied the cards.  She couldn't save them all.  Either Mystique or Cannonball was at risk.  "Dammit, no one should have to have sex with Scott.  I'm saving Mystique."  She laughed.  If she had to do the Professor story she could just make it funny.

She looked up at her team.  "High card calls out the second pair."  She held out the cards and each person was gentle when they pulled one.  They all respected how important these cards were to Christy.  Jake got high card.  "Okay, take the Logan one out."  That was to be expected.  Whenever Jake had high card and they had a gay male couple to play with he took them out.  Unfortunately for him there were two this time.

"Okay, down to three."  Christy spoke with a fake card shark tone.  She separated each couple, making sure to remember who went with who and set out three cards face down.  "Who picks?"

"Birthday girl gets to pick."  Mark smiled at her.  Christy took the middle card and turned it over.  

"Man, I just can't get a break."  She groaned as she stared at the Professor.  "Okay, bathroom break and perimeter check, then I'll have something."  Maybe Cannonball could go to the Professor's office late at night.  Christy started to toss ideas around in her mind while her team took care of business.

********

Emma chuckled as they pulled out of that memory.  "And you did that often?"  

Christy blushed while she grinned back.  "A few times a week."

"I'd love to hear some of those stories."  Emma had a hard time imagining Jean tying her up in the library.  Maybe not that story.  The comment about Scott was a little troubling.  He could be sexy when he wanted to be, but she could see how Christy would have come to that conclusion.  It took a lot to get him to loosen up and he'd never trusted Emma to do some things even though they were already in his mind.  He never let them actually get physical either, because he felt only that would be cheating on Jean.  Emma never bothered to tell him that a telepath would definitely see what they were doing as cheating.

They were in front of the memory Christy was nervous about letting her see and Emma could see Christy's nervousness returning.  "What are you afraid of?  This is the past.  It can't hurt you anymore if you don't let it."

"I don't want you to think I'm a monster."  Christy eyes were intense as they stared at Emma.  "I like you and I care what you think of me.  Letting you see these things could hurt me."

"I killed my own sister."  Emma just blurted it out.  "I shot her dead for attacking my students and it took me a while to get over the fact that it didn't bother me like it should.  I felt like I should be hurting for doing that to my own sister, but I felt like I'd done the right thing, no matter what other people said.  Some people think only a monster could kill their own family and not feel bad about it.  Do you think that?"

Christy just blinked for a moment and Emma could feel the thoughts whirling around in her mind as she processed it.  "No, the kids were your family.  Your relatives didn't care about you like they should and you were just protecting your own.  She was attacking children, no decent person would do that.  Hell, even some of the Raiders left the kids alone."

"See, it's the circumstances."  Emma spoke more quietly, secretly relieved at the woman's answer.  "I can see past what you did because of the circumstances.  I'm not going to think you are a monster, because I'm in your mind and I can see you aren't.  I've seen you do some seriously hard things, but the goodness in you remains intact."

Christy didn't look like she knew what to say to that, so Emma didn't wait for her to think of something.  "So let's check this out."  She motioned to the memory.  She waited for Christy to nod before going in.

********

Greg never gave her a moments peace.  Christy felt like screaming at him.  They had the prisoners, they had managed to load meat on the Raiders cart, but with Greg here at the interrogation she was put in another corner.  Either she was too soft and didn't get the information they'd ordered or she was hard and came across looking like a monster in front of someone that would most likely tell the others.

Fuck, knowing the routes these guys used would save lives.  They could attack them with better plans, stop raids, and get their takes.  Looks like she's gonna go hard.  "If you refuse to do it, you stay quiet and don't undermine my authority."  She growled at him.  "Remember, I'm doing what you don't have the stomach for."  She was still mad he refused to help, but still wouldn't leave her alone.

The men were chained to the side of a building or the fence across from it.  They managed to capture six.  Three died in the fight, and one of the six was going to die from the wound he got.  Well, she'd dole out mercy in a way that looked very cold.  "This man is useless to us."  She spoke loudly, complaining to Mark who had guard duty.  She walked over to the man hanging from his good arm and pulled out her knife to quickly slit his throat.  The other raiders voices rose in protest, but it was already done.  "Those that are useless aren't worth taking prisoner."  She smirked at the man in charge of these men.  "I gave you that death easy.  The next one will die hard."

She turned to face the dead man hanging from his arm on the fence and sighed.  Better to do this than torture a live man first.  He wouldn't feel it.  She wiped her knife off on his shirt before putting it back in her scabbard, and then moved to open his shirt, pulling it clear of his chest.  "I want to know the routes you take.  I want to know the schedule for the raids.  I want to know where you get all your supplies and where you take them."

"Fuck you bitch."  Was all she got in response.  Christy gave Greg a warning with her eyes to stay out of it as she pulled the knife back out to use.

"Well, I'll show you what I do to prisoners on this man, but it isn't the same.  Normally they would be alive.  Consider this an interesting visual."  She let a fake madness enter her eyes as she stared at the leader of these men and stabbed the body behind her in the damaged arm, causing blood to run out yet another slash in him.  She then ignored the audience and turned to shove the knife into his stomach, running it along it low on him and spilling his insides onto her and his feet.

"Jesus Christ."  She could hear a few people didn't care for that, some of which were her own.

"Woman has balls when they're already dead."  The leader man hissed and Christy turned to stare at him.  His contempt for her, or just women, was clear.

"Rip the clothes off the others.  I'm going to have lunch and be back."  Her voice held a fake cheery note, but really she needed to get away from the smell of blood and the guilt of what she was about to do.  She knew that she'd have to hurt a live man and hurt him bad before anyone took her seriously.  The leader man didn't seem to believe in her ruthlessness.  He was a fool to taunt her, because Christy could feel that ruthlessness in her veins.  It was what got her up every morning, what drove her to kill for her people.  There really wasn't anything she couldn't do.  Hell, she'd killed a friend this week.  Killing rapists and murderers wouldn't be hard after that.  She ate mechanically as she worked to distance her emotions for this.  She worked to believe in what she was doing so that no one would see her hesitate.  Hesitating showed weakness, and she couldn't afford that. 

She ignored Greg's questions and his disapproval.  She didn't respond to him except to tell him he had two options, to stay and be quiet or to leave, but if he chose any other course of action she'd have her men tie him up and gag him.  This had to be done.  You don't make threats and not carry through.  You just don't.

She walked with her back straight, her stride in command.  She walked into that alley with those men like she owned the entire city, part of her repeating that she should walk like Emma, talk like Emma, and take no shit like Emma.  But carve people up like Sabertooth.  The stench of the dead man had a chance to spread, but she was used to death now, and didn't let it bother her.  She could honestly say she'd probably seen more death up close than these soldiers had.  Carving people up for food did that to you.  That's what taught her how to gut a man.

"So, you know what I want."  She gave the naked leader an evil smirk.  "Let's hear it."

"Fuck you bitch."  He growled out.  Christy moved closer to him and glanced down at his penis in a silent threat, but this man was going to be the last to go.  He knew that.  He had the information.

"You know I'm going to kill you all."  She spoke softly, almost a flirtatious tone as she ran a hand over his chest.  "It's just a matter of the amount of pain you'll be in.  You won't have to face the others to tell them you spilled your secrets to a woman, and if I can't get anything out of you, I'll just keep taking your teams until someone does talk."  She leaned closer to him and smirked.  "Pick a man."

"What?"

"Which one do I kill next?  Pick one.  It's how the game is played.  You pick one.  I pick one.  One is picked at random."  She sounded insane, which was a useful thing.  People hate facing the insane, you can't predict them.

"I'm not going to pick."  He said with disgust.

"Okay, I'll take your turn this time.  Next time you do."  Christy turned to study the nervous looking men.  "Eni, Meani, Mini, Moe."  She started to say, but then saw the terror in one man's eyes.  It was more than the others.  That was the target.  She took a few steps towards him and noticed the others struggling.  The rookie of the team.  They were protective of this one.  Sad for him, it cemented his fate.  "Oh, this one's perfect.  What is he?  Sixteen?  Were you taking him out for his first rape?"

Greg took a step towards her and Christy turned to glare at him.  Her eyes screamed that if he interfered he would regret it.  The threat worked.  He went back to his post.  She even scared her own men.  How lovely.

The knife was in her hand without her even remembering pulling it out.  Time seemed disjointed, like it came in flashes and each press of reality was a horror.  She needed the man to live a while, hopefully scaring the others into complying.  If she didn't torture this one properly she'd have to do it again.  She didn't think she could do it again.  The screaming was like white noise.  It didn't even register with her.  She removed his toes slowly.  This was a kid, but she refused to think of that.  He was as big as a man, and did raider things.  She had to continue.  She covered her hesitation to turn and glance at the leader with an eyebrow raised in a silent question.  He looked horrified, but he didn't look ready to talk.

She burned the foot so that Kevin wouldn't bleed to death.  She really could have done without knowing his name, but the others screamed it so often that even through her fog it stuck.  Another thing stuck.  He was the son of one of the other men.  Dammit.  Things really couldn't get worse.  "Spare his this and talk.  I'll get the information some time."  Christy was amazed at how steady and in control her voice was.  She turned to stare at the leader while gently trailing her blade along the man's stomach and down towards his pubic hair.  "Has he used this yet?  This boy dying a virgin, or is there a woman out there crying and broken because you took him out to play?"  She couldn't believe that the leader didn't cave.  She needed him to cave and he just stared at her in horror but said nothing.  

She leaned closer to the shaking man at her mercy.  "Do you have any information that would be useful?  I could leave it attached if you give me something."  The sob in response almost shattered her resolve.  She ignored the tears in her own eyes as she spoke more gently into his ear so that the others wouldn't hear her voice crack.  "Please give me something.  I don't like hurting you."

"They don't tell me anything."  He managed to whine out.  "I would… I would … but they don't tell me."  

Christy leaned her head on his shoulder.  "I'm sorry."  She whispered and took a moment to pull herself back together.  She didn't start to cry.  "It's almost over.  I promise, almost over."  She managed to make what she'd done with the boy look like a mockery of a lovers embrace.  Part of her desperately wanted to protect him from herself, but she couldn't show weakness to the enemy.  She couldn't bring him home and take care of him, couldn't adopt him like she had Shelley, or joke with him like she did Tom.  She had to kill him.  No one seemed to realize what had really happened, no one seemed to realize that Christy was once against standing on a ledge and just wanted to jump off.  She shouldn't have gone for him first.  That became painfully clear.  The raiders were supposed to feel protective of him and stop her after she'd taken a toe or two.  She forced herself to stare him in the eye, letting him see the regret as she ran her blade over his chest deep enough to make the blood run.  She moved it more deeply across his stomach, moving too soon for such a fatal wound, but unable to draw the torture out on this boy.  Even if the others didn't cave, he wouldn't live long.  She wouldn't have to hurt him anymore.  She petted his hair and didn't look down to see what now lay on the ground.  She was torn between comforting and hurting and she didn't know what to do.

"If someone tells me what I want to know I'll end his pain."  Sobbing and screaming continued and it took every ounce of will power she had not to do the boy the only mercy she had until she got something.  "Just a little information.  Not even all of  it."  She was lowering her standards, trying to make them give just enough so she didn't have to be this monster.  She'd promised Kevin it was almost over, and right now she prayed to these men to not make a liar out of her.

Finally it was the father that chose to give her something.  "We rotate teams, so that ten teams leave the outpost every week, on a Monday.  We usually take a four to six day tour.  It's been getting longer since there are fewer tribes and supplies are low everywhere.  We've been losing teams, but right now there are around fifty left.  There are other outposts as well."  The other men tried to stop him.  Christy could see the tears in his eyes.  She always tried to avoid talking to Raiders.  Made sure they were dead.  Didn't listen in on their conversations.  She did that so that they didn't become people to her.  She couldn't look in any of their faces now and pretend they weren't people.   "Please, my boy's hurting."  His voice wavered and Christy whimpered in sympathetic pain before moving quickly so the boy wouldn't see it coming as she slashed his throat and ended his pain.  The strange look of gratefulness in his eyes before he died shook her to the core.  The familiar tingle disgusted her.  

Throwing up was a huge waste of already limited resources.  Christy knew that, but it didn't help stop her.  She'd made it away from the others and Tracey helped hold her hair while she felt like her stomach would come out her mouth.  "I hate them."  She cried.

"Who."

"Our fucking leaders are making me do this… and I hate them."  She fell apart and Tracey rocked her gently in her arms while she cried.

"Do you want someone else to…"

"No."  Christy couldn't make her people do this.  "I've already established myself as the one to fear.  Switching now shows weakness.  I have to do this."  She wiped at her face.  "I need to clean up and get back to this."

Tracey started to help her look more presentable.  They had no mirror so Christy had to rely on the woman to help her look like she couldn't care less about what she was doing.  "I'm sorry."

"You are the strongest person I know."  Tracey told her solemnly.  "But if you could do this without crying, I wouldn't be able to look at you again.  We're Death squad.  We do what the others won't but that doesn't mean we should ever lose what makes us human.  You told us that.  You're human Christy, and if you weren't none of us would be following you."  It almost made Christy cry again, but she took a deep breath and nodded to Tracey in appreciation.

Emma decided to spare Christy the rest.  The memories were disjointed images of horror after that and Emma could tell that Christy had distanced herself from her own body so that she could torture more information out of them.  She'd retreated into her mind a little to deal with it and it worked.  They got what they needed, and Christy really did look like a monster to those that watched it.  On the walk back to base it took time for some of her men to be able to look at her again, and Tracey's wandering around to talk to them had something to do with it.  By the time they camped for the night several of them moved to squeeze her shoulder in sympathy or other quiet forms of comfort.

********

Emma decided that it might be best to not give Christy time to dwell on each potential memory before they leapt into it so she moved to the next emotional moment quickly.  She also had to admit she needed time to digest what she'd seen, and didn't want Christy to see her expression or sense how horrified she'd been.  Christy was right.  The leaders would never have done that themselves, they ordered Christy do it so that they could pretend they were good people that didn't do such things… but Christy could have refused.  She could have, probably should have, but she didn't.  Christy seemed to think she was buying the leaders silence about the meat, but from talking with Christy Emma knew that hadn't worked.

********

Christy sighed as she watched the man run up the hill in front of them.  They'd been trailed.  She glanced at the men they'd been carving up for meat and then back at the man rushing to inform the tribe.  It had been over a week since the interrogation and she really thought she'd dodged the bullet.  Greg had reported that the meat was on the Raiders cart.

She looked around at her team.  They'd all noticed the audience and were waiting for Christy to utter some miracle words to make it all better.  There was no fixing this one.  "Keep working."  She sighed as she moved to distance herself and think.

This was on her orders.  Hopefully whatever happened would be focused solely on her, but she doubted it.  The tribe leaders may actually dirty their hands to kill for this one.  Banishments happened for lesser crimes.  This would be the biggest internal issue to date.  She was definitely going down for this… unless she could talk sense into them.  She was tempted to just not go back, but she owed it to the tribe to try.  She was doing this for them, to keep them alive.  She needed to see if they could understand that.

Once she came back to a very quiet hunting team she had a plan.  "They know."  She informed the team even though it wasn't necessary.  "I want you to go to the apartment complex we found and bring the Take with you."  She could see stunned looks.  "I'll go back and explain, but if you don't hear from me assume it isn't safe to go home."

"What?"  Tracey looked stunned.  "You think they'll kill you and you think we'll just let you go alone?  Hell no.  We're a team."

"They've never killed anyone before."  Christy sighed.  "We can't lose the guns and ammo, they would take that.  Banishment is done without any supplies and these things are ours.  We fought for them."  She lifted her rifle to illustrate it.  "I'll explain and try to get them to understand.  I mean, we are the only ones keeping them all alive right?  They should listen to reason."  Christy gave her team a weak fake smile.  She already knew how the other leaders felt about this and it wasn't good.  Her only chance was to appeal to the people.  She'd need to overthrow the tribe leadership entirely and take sole leadership, and do it without fighting.  She had to get the tribe to give it to her.

"You're trying to be a god damn savior Christy."  Mark growled at her and Christy was shocked at the anger.  "We all chose this.  You don't need to take this alone."

"What good will it do to take you down with me?"  Her voice rose.  "What good?  I have to give them a chance to wake up.  I can't just write them off.  I have Debbie and the kids to think about too.  I can't run away, but you can."

"I say if you go in we should have people on surveillance to make sure they don't go any further than banishment."  Mark spoke as if he were in command and Christy didn't care for it.  She was the leader here.

"We can send Tom, Tracey and Aaron to the new location with the Take, and have them meet up with us."  Mark was still doing it.  "You go in alone and we come in from a different direction they aren't watching."

"And do what?  Walk right in?"  Christy's voice was heavy with sarcasm.  "Or maybe shoot us out of there?  These are our people, not raiders."

********

Christy could hear the loud voices as she came over the hill and stared down at the camp.  There were a lot more people outside than normal and she felt naked and scared, but she held her head up high and walked down to them alone and without a Take for the first time.  She didn't even have her rifle, because she knew they'd take it.

The trial was set for the next day.  Public in the parking lot.  It was clear from the look in the leaders eyes that it was merely a formality.  The guards on her door were a joke.  If she were going to run she'd never have come back.  That was something the leaders didn't seem to understand.  Christy was here voluntarily.  They said she'd get to talk tomorrow, but she wasn't sure they'd listen.

********

Christy was surprised when the memory just stopped.  She turned to see Emma standing next to her.  "It's almost dinner time.  We can pick this up later."

It was jarring to have it all stop like that.  It took Christy a moment to collect her thoughts.  "I'm going out tonight."  That earned her a surprised look.  "Sage asked me out with her team."

"Okay, we'll pick this up tomorrow."  Emma still seemed a bit surprised but she covered it up quickly.  "It's Thursday so I have a faculty meeting to attend, but a little later.  Maybe we can go have dinner and then come back and work."

********

Emma wasn't very happy with Tessa's interference.  It seemed too much like what the woman had done in the Hellfire club.  Hopefully Tessa wasn't up to something, but if she were Emma now had Thursday night to repair any damage done without any interruptions.


	34. Chapter 34

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

Christy had dinner with the kids and hung out with them for a while, but when Jessi offered to help her get dressed for going out, she ducked out quickly to avoid that.  She now stood glaring at the few pieces of clothing she had in the closet, but in all honesty even if she had everything she owned with her, she didn't have anything good for going out.  Her sense of fashion had never been much and her time on her own world where they wore whatever they were lucky enough to find that fit destroyed what little she had. 

"Dammit,"  Christy wasn't used to this concern about appearances, but she couldn't deny that she was concerned.  She wanted to blend in with the others.  Of course that also brought up the fact that she didn't know where they were going or what they were doing.  How could she pick out clothes without that information?

She stepped out of her room and walked further down the hall, which she hadn't done yet.  The others lived down this way.  She just needed to find someone to point her to Sage so she could ask what they were doing that night.  Anyone would do she thought, until she did find someone and it was Jono.  Dammit, she couldn't even hear him.  "Jono, I'm trying to find Sage.  Do you know where she is?"  

After a moment of Christy's frustration at her inability to follow his hand signals a door opened.  "I've got this Jono.  Thanks."  Betsy smiled at him and Christy could tell the boy was relieved to not have to deal with her.  She could hardly blame him.  

"Looking for Sage?"  Betsy's smile was obviously amused.

"I don't know what we're doing tonight.  I need to figure out what to wear."  The way Betsy seemed to light up was worrying.

"We're going to a club.  You should dress for the heat and dancing."  Betsy closed her bedroom door behind her and stepped out into the hall.  "Let's go to your room and I'll help you."  Christy actually had to walk faster to keep up with Betsy's determined stride.  And to think she'd snuck out on her own kids to avoid playing dress up.

They were in Christy's room in no time whatsoever.  Betsy didn't look impressed with the selection in the closet.  Christy watched the woman study what she had.  "You didn't bring a lot with you."

"I didn't expect to need it."  Christy kept to herself the fact that it wouldn't matter how much she brought, she didn't have clubbing clothes.

"You came to New York and didn't think you'd need clothes to go out?"  Betsy seemed completely baffled by that.  Christy had the impression this woman didn't go anywhere without far more luggage than she could carry.

"I know."  She just sighed and agreed.  She hadn't expected any Xmen to ask her to go out.  She'd expected nothing but tests and interrogations from them.

Now Betsy was studying her with a measuring glance.  "We might be able to pull something together.  Let's go back to my room."  The questions on the way about her size, shoe size, even bra size, made Christy wish she hadn't bumped into Betsy at all.  Images of clothes piles and endlessly trying on outfits haunted her as they walked down the hall.

********

Rogue was working on her hair when the insistent knocking on her door interrupted her.  "Fashion emergency."  Was all Betsy said as she came in uninvited.  Rogue moved back carefully so that the woman didn't brush up against her bare arm.  She wasn't fully dressed yet.

"What are ya talking about?"  Betsy had far more clothes than she needed.  That woman never had a fashion emergency.

"Christy doesn't have any suitable clothes.  I found a few nice shirts, but she's too much shorter than me for any of my pants.  It took me a while to talk her into a skirt, but now I don't have any shoes for her.  What she brought simply won't go.  I also don't have a suitable hair clip."  Betsy spoke quickly.  "And you're a size eight and a half shoe right?"

Storm was a bit leery of trusting Emma's opinion on Christy like the other team was doing, so they were taking the opportunity Sage bought them.  The whole team, including Bishop were going out with Christy tonight.  They couldn't risk Christy backing out.

"Alright."  She glanced at the woman already going through her closet and Betsy turned with two pair in her hands.  Damn, her favorite pair were one of them.  Well, it was a small price to pay for this mission.  Betsy left without even asking if it was alright.

Rogue was interrupted again just a few minutes after that.  This time Betsy was dragging Christy behind her and Christy was obviously not dressed for going out.  She had on the jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing earlier.  Rogue smiled gently at Christy.  She could see Betsy's overpowering fashion advice was wearing Christy out.  "I'm sorry."  Christy spoke quietly as Betsy pulled her into Rogue's room and Rogue backed up yet again to keep her flesh from touching her careless team mate.

"Sugah, it ain't a problem."  She glanced at Betsy and then back at Christy again.  "What's up?"

"I can't walk in heels.  Never learned."  Christy answered with a sigh.  "I don't see why I can't wear my shoes."

"They're tennis shoes."  Betsy sounded like she'd answered this question before.

"I could wear my work shoes."

"They won't go with a skirt."  Rogue just watched the polite argument quietly for a moment before she turned to her mirror and tried to finish her hair.  Betsy pulled out another pair of shoes.  "Try these sandals on."  

********

Annie knew it was a bit obvious of her, but she sat by the window of the library and stared out at the entrance to the teacher's building for a glimpse of Christy on her way out.  The van was pulled up and a large black man and a smaller Indian man stood outside it waiting for the women.

Christy came out smiling at the dark haired woman that had asked her out.  Annie's eyes widened at Christy's appearance.  Christy was actually wearing a skirt and looked very beautiful.  So incredibly beautiful… and for her.  Annie glared at the dark haired woman opening the van door and laughing while helping Christy into the back seat.  Annie hadn't even considered that Christy could date anyone else.  Christy wasn't with her, but as long as she'd known her Christy had never shown any interest in anyone else either.  Annie continued to watch them all laugh and got in to leave.

********

Christy noticed Neal was blushing.  It probably had something to do with Christy's disastrous attempt to get in the van the first time.  The skirt Betsy dressed her in was very short, shorter than Christy realized, and he had a good view of her underwear for a moment, before Sage stepped in to help keep her from flashing everyone.  "Sorry, I'm not used to dressing like this."  She muttered to Neal and ignored Betsy's teasing look.  Now she understood why Betsy had her change into better underwear and she would have preferred a warning instead.  She'd never even heard of that boy before tonight, and that was the impression she made.  Christy sighed heavily.  Who was she more worried about embarrassing herself in front of, those she'd heard of or the new people she barely knew?

"No problem.  You look very pretty tonight."  He gave her a smile and turned back to face the front of the van.  

"So you don't wear skirts?"  Storm sat down on the other side of Sage.

"Not really, and never this short."

"That's a shame sugah, ya have nice legs."  Rogue smiled at her and Christy gave her a look to see if the woman was flirting with her.  She didn't seem to be.  These women just talked like that, complimented each other and didn't think anything of it.

Neal turned from his place in the passenger seat to look at her.  "You just found out you're a mutant?"  He had obviously been wanting to ask about that.

"Yep."  Christy gave him a small smile, but the look in his eyes bothered her.  It was pity.  Did he think it was a bad thing?  That boy had some problems.

"Well, welcome to the club."

"I'd been hoping for telekinetics, or maybe something flashy like flying."  She gave him a smirk.  "But I guess the amazing power of taking beatings will have to do."  She could hear Sage chuckling at her and turned to smile at her.  At least someone thought it was funny.  Christy was beginning to get used to the idea that her powers meant her body was just different and that other people had different bodies too.  It was out of her control at this point, so she had to accept it.  

"Logan's power is a healing factor."  Neal was trying to draw the conversation back to being serious so Christy complied.

"But he's a fighter and I'm a sniper.  I take out the enemy from a nice safe spot.  It's the only way I know how to fight and now I'm gonna have to change my whole approach to take advantage of this power and I don't have the strength or fighting skill to do it yet."  She knew she sounded like she was complaining, but really who else but Xmen could she talk to this about?

"You hardly need to become a warrior like Logan just because you have a similar power."  Storm spoke and her voice was soft and regal at the same time.  "It wouldn't suit your fighting style or body type.  You'll find your own nitch."

"You don't even need to fight."  Neal was staring at her with that pity again.  "I heard you can pass for human.  You could have a normal life."

Christy just sighed and glanced at the window.  Normal life.  He said that like it was a good thing and she should want that.  It was a shame that she didn't think she could have it even if she wanted it.  She'd seen and done too much already.  She'd changed.  "Just because you're a mutant doesn't mean you have to play superhero Neal.  If you don't like it get out before it kills you.  You have choices in this world."  She said it a bit flatly and with a hint of command.  She didn't know his power or anything about him, but she could see he was worse than a rookie.  He was a reluctant one.

"No, this is where I belong."  He spoke clearly.  He believed it.  Christy could see people watching this conversation.  No other conversations were going on.

Christy just looked at him.  Studied him.  His innocent eyes, his stiff back.  He was wrong.  He didn't belong here.  "Fine."  She glanced at Storm and wondered why she had accepted that boy into the team.  He really reminded her of Peter in some way.  Hopefully he wouldn't blame Storm when he was forced to do something he didn't care for, like killing.  "It's your choice."

"Did you have a choice in your world?"  Neal asked her.

"Sure I did."  She gave him a humorless smile.  "Kill or die."  She didn't know why she was picking on the boy.  Maybe it was because he reminded her of Peter, and she'd never forgiven him.  That wasn't fair.  "Sorry."  She muttered to the boy.  Funny thing was, he was probably not that much younger than her.  He just had that air of innocence that Christy had lost.  It was like her kids.

"It was really like that?"

"Yeah."  Christy's eyes traveled over the group a bit self-consciously.  This conversation was obviously the only one going on. 

"Did you kill a lot of people?"  Neal asked and Christy flinched just a little.  No one but Emma had any idea how very many people Christy had killed.  She figured it out once, when she felt like torturing herself while laying in bed wide awake because of her nightmares.  She'd averaged the kills a hunt, the weeks she'd hunted men.  The number was rather staggering, and every kill that wasn't done by her hand was done by her command.  "I'm sorry, that's a rude question isn't it?"  He finally addressed her silence.

"You really shouldn't ask someone a question like that."  She agreed with him quietly.  "Only serial killers brag.  Everyone else would rather not put numbers to it."  She glanced at Storm and gave her a weak impersonation of a smile.  "I thought we were going out to have fun.  How'd we get on this depressing topic?"

"Do you dance much?"  Rogue asked, helping Christy change the topic.

"Not really."  Christy grinned.  "I used to need to drink a while before I tried and it's been years."  She had to think about it a little while.  "I think the last time I went out it was with my brother on New Years for 1999."

"That's two years.  You need to get out more."  Betsy smiled at her.

"For me it was four."  She could see the confused look.  "Temporal difference.  I lost two years in the move."  It was strange how that worked.  It was like she was being given another opportunity to live the last two years over without the horrors.  She got to redo her birthdays.  She got to be younger than she really was.

"So how old are you?"  Neal asked and this time it was Betsy that sighed and shook her head.

"You really don't know what questions to never ask a woman."  Betsy commented on that while Christy grinned.

"I'm forever twenty nine.  That'll be my answer when I'm old and gray."  Betsy laughed and Neal grinned.  "Actually, legally I'm thirty, but really I'm thirty two."   

"You don't look that old."  Neal said, but then started to blush when Christy just stared at him.  He had no tact.  None whatsoever.  "It's just you look younger, like maybe twenty five."  He stumbled over the words, trying to dig himself out of that hole.

"Oh do stop Neal, before you shove your foot in your mouth any further."  Storm grinned at him.

********

The rest of the drive had more innocent conversation and the tension that Christy felt from her talk with Neal faded as she prepared for a night out with friends.  

"We are getting you out on that dance floor tonight."  Storm smiled at her as they started to walk towards the club.  

"It'll cost you."  Christy grinned flirtatiously, feeling a little more relaxed with them after being stuck in a car with them an hour.

"How much are dances going for?"  Neal smiled at her.

"For you, lots and lots of money."  Christy glanced at Rogue and decided to change the price for the women from a kiss to something she could do.  "But if the ladies promise to dance really close to me…  I might do it."  She liked flirting but never got the chance lately.  Flirting with Annie was playing with fire, and Christy didn't want either of them to get burned.  Unfortunately flirting with anyone around Annie also had tense moments, but there was no kids around that she had to be sensitive about their feelings now and these were some very pretty women.  It was harmless fun.

Neal chuckled.  "Maybe I should charge that too."

Christy matched her stride with Sage's and walked along side her.  "Thanks for inviting me."  She spoke quietly as they trailed after the others eager to get to the club.  Sage had been a bit quiet on the trip here and Christy wanted to draw the woman out.  She had a feeling she'd like her.  "Do you go by Sage all the time now or should I call you Tessa?"

"Sage is good."  Sage smiled at her and Christy thought she looked more relaxed.  Sage had dressed up for the trip as well, but she wore pants.  Christy wished she were wearing pants.  The cool night air had too much access to her body.

"You look very nice tonight."  Christy spoke softly while moving just a little closer to Sage.  She was hoping this woman would want to dance.  Rogue, Storm and Betsy intimidated Christy just a little and dancing with them would be a bit nerve racking, but Sage didn't.  Maybe it was because she didn't know much about Sage, or that Sage had already admitted that she understood the darkness Christy lived with, but it could also be those pretty eyes and her gentle and delicate way of moving, even though she must be a warrior, she didn't move with silent threat, just grace.

"I think our latest dimension hopper is taken with Sage."  Rogue smiled at Storm and glanced back Christy and Sage bringing up the rear of their group on the way to the club.  Christy was just a little gentler sounding when talking with Sage and Rogue caught Christy checking out Sage a few times during the car ride.

Storm glanced back as well.  "I really have no idea what Sage's sexuality is."  Storm turned back to talk with her.  "It's never once come up."  Rogue tried to remember if Sage ever seemed interested in anyone and as she thought about it she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.  There was only one person that Rogue thought Sage might have been interested in, now that she thought about it, Storm.  Maybe Sage was gay.  She was protective of Storm.  Rogue sighed.  But then Rogue was protective of Storm too, and it wasn't because she wanted her.  Dang, ya'd think growing up with two mothers would improve her gaydar, but Sage defied description.  She was always so very analytical it was easy to forget she was a woman, with very human emotions as well.

********

The music was loud.  So loud Christy couldn't hear Storm until the woman was almost yelling in her ear.  "We have a private booth in back.  Follow me."  Christy just nodded rather than attempt to yell back and grabbed the drinks she bought for her and Sage.  She wanted to get an early start on the drinking.  The crowds bothered her.

Following Storm was a danger room session all by itself.  Christy had the added advantage that Storm's white hair stood out in the crowd, but she had to dodge careless people.  That task got easier as they got further from the dance floor, and the sound was gratefully less intense as well.

"Here you go."  Christy smiled at Sage and handed her the wine she'd asked for.

"Fine get her a drink and completely forget about me."  Neal teased.  Christy just ignored him and slid into the booth next to Sage.  She'd only offered to get Sage a drink when she split from the group, but then Sage was the one standing next to her and the only one she could hear.  Christy glanced at Sage's small smile.  

"I don't think you're her type Neal."  Sage teased and Christy felt a hint of a blush as a few people chuckled.

"I'll be back with a pitcher."  Bishop finally spoke.  He'd been relatively quiet all night.  At least he wasn't as suspicious with his glances at her.  Christy didn't get the feeling he was putting her on trial tonight.  Christy had to scoot in a little further so that Rogue could sit and not having a way to get up quickly if she needed to made her tense for a moment.  She forced herself to relax as she realized Rogue wouldn't accidentally touch her.  Rogue didn't want other people in her head any more than Christy wanted to be there.  She glanced over at Betsy and Neal.  Now she could see it, they were a couple.  Well, she wouldn't have picked Neal as Betsy's type.  Storm sat on the end of the other end of the table.

Her eyes traveled to the dance floor and she was relieved to see a same sex couple dancing.  If she could get Sage out there they wouldn't stick out too badly.  "So Neal, do you have a fake id or are you actually old enough to be here?"  He looked a bit surprised.  "It's only fair."  Christy grinned.  She got even for his tactless comments.  "I'm surprised Betsy's a cradle robber."  Betsy just gave Christy a wicked grin in response to that.  

"So what's your type Christy?"  Betsy's voice held a note of teasing challenge and Christy couldn't help but glance around the table.

"Don't have one."  She spoke quickly, trying to get out of that conversation.  She'd had this talk with Emma, but she wasn't comfortable having it here with everyone.

"Don't be shy."  Betsy's grin was wicked.  "Maybe we could help you meet someone.  There are a lot of pretty women here tonight."  Betsy glanced at the dance floor.  "Do you like blondes or brunettes?"

"I like pretty eyes."  She finally answered a little.  "Hair color doesn't really matter, even though the only two lovers I've had were both blonde."  Christy had always thought that was a bit odd, since in all honesty she liked pale women with dark hair, but since she was sitting next to a pale woman with dark hair she didn't feel like admitting that.  Still she couldn't pick out a lover based on looks alone, she always looked for something more.  She'd never found it, but she still dreamed.

"Two lovers?"  Betsy's eyebrow rose in question and Christy could see the low number surprised her.

Christy gave Betsy a slight grin.  "Yes I know, I'm a complete whore aren't I?"  The silence that got and the way Betsy and Storm seemed to lean a little closer told Christy they wanted more information.  Where the other X-men focused on the time Christy's world was hell, this team kept asking her about her normal life before all of that.  She'd already talked about her brother and her education on the way here.  "I married a woman when I was a bit young, nineteen.  It wasn't legal on my world, but we had a ceremony and all that."  She sighed.  "We were together six years and then she left me."  Christy gave them a guilty grin.  "I was always faithful, but I never knew what not to admit to.  She found some young girl that pretended she didn't think anyone else was attractive and left me.  Of course last I heard that uber faithful bitch was cheating on her."  Christy chuckled with Betsy about that.  Vindictive, maybe, but Christy felt it was justice.  She didn't let herself dwell on the fact that all those people were gone.

Bishop came back with three pitchers and slid into the seat next to Storm.  Storm nodded her thanks to him, but her eyes didn't really leave Christy.  "You said two lovers."

Christy gritted her teeth for a moment and sighed.  She did say that didn't she.  "It was a last wish a few days before the asteroid hit.  I found I couldn't say no to the girl.  She didn't want to die a virgin."  Sage reached over and rested a hand on the arm Christy had laying on the table holding her glass.  It was a move to comfort, so Christy gave her a weak smile in appreciation.  "Shelley wasn't anyone I would have picked, but I didn't want her to die without knowing love.  She was really more of a daughter to me than anything else.  Twisted eh?"

"No, she went to someone she trusted."  Christy was surprised it was Rogue addressing this one.  "Ah can understand how she'd want to do that at least once and if you'd been caring for her…"  Rogue's smile looked sad.  "Wasn't twisted."

"I'd have to agree with Rogue here."  Storm's voice was always that commanding and yet soft.  "Love takes different forms and giving that girl her wish wasn't something you should be ashamed of.  How old was she?"

"Seventeen."  Christy sighed.  The age was obviously better than Storm had thought because she seemed to relax a little.  Christy glanced down at her barely touched drink and wondered why she was telling them such personal things.  She finally realized she was just doing it because she could.  There weren't many people she could talk to about her home.

"I believe that's Annie's age right now."  Sage spoke and Christy looked up quickly, noticing the slight smirk.  "Are you still a cradle robber?"  Christy just stared at her stunned for a moment before she laughed.  She couldn't believe Sage was teasing her about this.

"No, no… I'm not after Annie."  

"She's certainly sent a few nasty thoughts my way."  Sage smirked.  "She didn't care for you going out tonight."

Suddenly Christy found herself in the uncomfortable position of apologizing for Annie's poor behavior.  "I thought she was getting better."  She sighed.  Christy almost bumped Rogue with her elbow as she moved to push her hair back from her eyes, almost ruining the way Betsy had done her hair.  "I'm sorry."

"Well, she isn't aware I'm a telepath.  She may not have realized I'd pick up on her jealousy."  Sage spoke softly and took a sip of her wine.  

"Well, ah…"  Neal seemed to be embarrassed to be interrupting.  "Betsy, can we dance?"

Betsy grinned, "I'd love to.  Storm if you and Bishop could excuse us?"  It took a little doing to free the couple so they could go out, but Christy was grateful that those remaining could spread out a bit more and it wasn't so obvious that Rogue was keeping space to herself.

********

Rogue noticed Christy glancing at the dancing couple a few times, as well as the nervous glance she gave Sage, but Sage was talking with Storm and didn't notice it, or if she did wasn't making it easy on the woman.  Christy wanted to dance, and seemed to think Sage was the only potential dance partner around.  "Come on."  Rogue finally addressed Christy and everyone glanced at her when she stood up.  "We have a dance floor beggin to be used."  She'd never seen Sage actually dance when they went out.  Sage usually stayed at the table.  Christy would be waiting a very long time if she was waiting for Sage.

"Don't worry sugah, Ah won't bite."  She grinned at Christy's nervousness and reached out to take her hand in her own gloved one.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough."  Christy gave her a nervous smile.  "I'm not a great dancer either."  But she was getting up, so that was progress.

********

Ororo glanced at Christy and Rogue dancing.  The woman was a bit tense, but seemed to be loosening up with them.  "You do realize that she was wanting that to be you out there don't you Sage?"  She turned back to the other woman at the table and smiled.  "You lured the poor woman out with us and you won't even dance with her?  She's been very attentive all night, she deserves at least one dance."  Her grin grew wicked.  They never could get Sage to dance.

"I'm very aware that she's treating this like a date Ororo."  Sage sighed.  "Even if I can't read her mind, her body language doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"So you've been studying her body?"  Ororo's grin grew.  "Is there anything you haven't told us about yourself?"

"I asked her out because you said you wanted to get to know her."  Sage actually looked a little exasperated.  "I may have misled her a bit to that end."

"What do you guys think so far?"  Ororo asked more seriously.  Rogue's dancing with Christy gave them a moment to compare notes behind Christy's back.

"She's being honest with us."  Sage gave her analysis.  "I also believe that she does in fact like us, her body language indicates an affection for a few of us at the table."  Ororo managed to not tease Sage about paying so much attention to Christy's body again.  "Rogue, you and I appear to be among those she cares about and to a lesser degree Betsy.  She speaks a little softer to us, leans a little closer, and is more willing to answer our questions even when she would obviously rather not talk about it."  Sage was quiet for a moment.  "While her opinions of you and Rogue may come from her knowledge of our world, I believe she is lying about knowing me.  Her tension when I first met her and the way she steered the conversation away from the past… my past… makes me think she's just covering up her lack of knowledge."

"So you're saying she likes you for you."  Ororo smiled softly.

"I'm also saying that if things are tense, if she does prove to be a threat, her lack of knowledge about me and Neal could be an asset."  Ororo just nodded, but it was disconcerting sometimes how Sage was so analytical and didn't let the fact that Christy liked her affect her report.

********

Christy didn't hold Rogue to the dancing close line she'd given them all earlier.  Still they had fun for a couple songs, but when Neal and Betsy joined them in their dance Christy took the opportunity to pull away.  She smiled her thanks and headed for the table again.  She was barely comfortable dancing out there in the crowds, doing it as a group of four was a bit more than she wanted.

Sage's glass was almost empty so Christy turned away before reaching their table and got her another drink.  They were a bit pricey here, but she'd figure out the bills later.  She didn't want to worry about things like that tonight.  She sighed.  It wasn't like she needed as much money anymore with the kids gone.  Forgot about that little detail.

"Here."  She smiled at Sage when she sat the glass down and then slid back into her spot.  "I noticed you needed a refill."

"Oh, thank you."  Sage looked at the glass a bit too long and then back up at Christy.  "Did you have fun dancing?"

Christy smiled at her and pulled her own new drink closer.  "Yep."  Normally she was only good for one drink, but like Emma said, she was limiting herself to human reactions.  Margarita's tasted good and she had no blood to move it around.  If she wanted to she could probably out drink Logan with her mutation.

********

Sage noticed that look again out of the corner of her eye and could almost predict to the second when Christy was actually going to ask.  "Sage, do you want to dance?"  It had taken Christy nearly three minutes from the moment she obviously felt like asking to complete the task.  She turned to give Christy her full attention and was fully aware of her teammates eyes on them.  The woman had been walking along the edge of date like behavior, clearly confused about whether or not this classified as a date.  Sage managed not to sigh as she looked into hopeful eyes.  She'd never been on a date without having ulterior motives, thanks to the Professors assigning her to a long term spy mission while she was still a teenager.  Even this, which she hadn't intended to be a date, had ulterior motives for the team.

"Sure."  The surprised body language of the others at the table went ignored as she waited for Christy to slide out from the booth and reach out to help her out.  It was actually rather gentlemanly, like the way Christy made sure all night that she had something to drink if she wanted it.  Christy's admission about her lack of experience with dating, which could be deduced from the fact she only really had one lover, coupled with her indecisive body language whenever she did something for Sage made it clear Christy was trying to be at her best and make a good impression with Sage personally.  Sage regretted that once again she'd gotten close to someone under false pretenses, even if this was minor compared to some of the long term affairs she was a part of while spying at the Hellfire club.  Maybe she could make up for that a bit.  Sage moved closer when Christy turned to dance with her.

********

"Mah Gawd."  Rogue muttered quietly as they watched Sage move closer to Christy on the dance floor.  "is she gonna dirty dance out there?"  They'd never even seen Sage dance, but the seductive sway and clearly good rhythm refuted Rogue's assumption that Sage just couldn't dance.

"Well, Christy did say the cost of a dance was dancing close."  Neal sounded amused, but Rogue didn't take her eyes off the dance floor to look at him.  Their human computer was looking far more human and far less computer tonight.

********

Christy almost stumbled back in surprise, but managed to stop herself.  Sage had moved to wrap her arms around Christy's neck and was dancing so very close there must not be room for air between their bodies.  Christy had never danced like this with anyone.  

Sage leaned down a little and spoke into her ear.  "Just relax and dance."  She said a hint of teasing in her voice, but the thigh moving in between her own made relaxing hard.  Sage was a little taller and clearly had ideas.  Christy started to follow her lead and danced by moving seductively against her partner.  

Christy closed her eyes so that the other dancers didn't distract her.  She could feel her partner's moves and kept her dancing close and seductive.  She'd never danced like this, but she wasn't backing down.  She gently trailed a hand down Sage's side, caressing her until Christy could rest her hand on Sage's hip.  She pulled back just a little, but kept her hips moving on the thigh between her legs rather suggestively, but didn't press down so that it would really be what it looked like.  A wicked smile crossed her lips and she opened her eyes to see Sage smiling as well.  The glance towards the table showed a very interested audience of X-men.  Christy leaned closer and spoke into Sage's ear.  "They look like they've seen a ghost."  

"They've never seen me dance."  Sage grinned at her.  "So shall we give them a real show?"

"You're wicked."  Christy's grin grew.  "I like that in a woman."

"Follow my lead."  Sage moved to sweep Christy's hair off one shoulder and Christy was a little shocked to feel lips kiss her neck.  "Is this okay?"  Sage whispered into her ear.  "I want to shock them."

"Gimme a real kiss when this is over and I'll let you do anything you want."  Christy could hear her own voice was a little deeper, affected by the closeness of the woman in her arms.  She didn't used to be an exhibitionist, or into these type of games, but the idea of shocking the X-men sounded like fun, and the way they'd do it sounded funner.  

"You're on."  Sage's voice was tinged with humor.

********

Sage calculated when the dancers around them would part enough for the others at their table to see what she was doing and timed it perfectly.  She ran her hand down Christy's back in a slow caress and then grabbed her ass, pulling her tighter to Sage's thigh.  She kept her hands on Christy and encouraged Christy's hips to move in a pattern she wanted.  Christy just let her take the lead, and was doing anything Sage indicated she should.

Rogue's eyes were a bit wide and Storm looked a little stunned as well.  Sage smirked into Christy's neck as she ran a hand back up Christy's back.  "I'm just a little tired of them assuming I'm asexual."  Sage whispered into Christy's ear and noticed the slight shudder in the woman's body.  Christy obviously didn't think she was asexual.  Sage eased up on the thigh before Christy became a bit too interested in this dance.  It was just a dance.  "They've also been speculating about my orientation tonight.  They think I don't notice these things, but I can read lips."  She continued to explain her behavior while turning Christy around so that she was dancing behind her and the table would see Christy's front when the crowd parted again in forty four seconds.  "How far are you willing to let me go?  I need to know before the crowd parts."

"What are you thinking?"  Christy sounded just a hint nervous so Sage told her.

********

Rogue didn't try to pretend she wasn't watching.  Sage had actually had a woman dry humping her leg on the dance floor.  Sage…  "Ah don't believe it."  She muttered as the view finally opened up and Sage was even more explicit.  She was caressing Christy's breasts and Christy's eyes were closed with a look of real enjoyment on her face.  A hand dipped down and… "Oh Mah Gawd."  When the other dancers got in the way Rogue turned to stare at their leader.  Storm looked equally stunned.  "If this gets worse we might be asked ta leave."

"They aren't actually having sex on the dance floor."  Betsy sounded very amused.  "And their clothes are still on."  Rogue figured that was because they didn't need to remove Christy's short skirt to do anything.

********

"I'm thinking I should actually charge you money for this."  Christy turned in Sage's arms to face her.  She was stunned by her own actions as well.  She didn't have the excuse of being drunk, still she'd seen Rogue's opened jaw through her barely opened eyelids and had to admit it was funny.  It would be funnier if it weren't turning her on.  Sage's touches were more for show than real effect, but it was still much more than Christy had felt with Shelley's inexperienced lovemaking, and it had been a very long time since she had an experienced lover.

"The song will be over in one minute and twenty seconds."  Sage sounded strange, the way she could time things so perfectly was probably a power or something.  "We will have been dancing for five minutes and fifteen seconds.  How much money do you think you've earned?"  Sage chuckled in her ear.

"For not actually ravishing you?  I think that's worth a lot.  This is closer to sex than I've been in a long time."  Christy wrapped her arms around Sage's neck and continued to dance a bit more tamely.  Undoubtedly Sage would let her know when it was showtime again.  She smiled flirtatiously and winked.  "If you think you really want to shock them I could take you on the table.  Too bad you aren't wearing a skirt, it would be easier."

Sage smirked.  "I don't think that will be necessary, but thanks."  Sage glanced at the other dancing couples again.  "Twenty seconds and I'm going to give you that real kiss you asked for."

"You realize I'm going to be asking you to dance all the time now, don't you?"  Christy smirked at Sage's wicked smile.  How anyone could think this woman was asexual was beyond her.  This woman was very sexual and a temptress as well.  

Sage was a little taller than Christy and she leaned in for that kiss.  Christy knew this wasn't anything serious, but she was going to enjoy this kiss as much as she possibly could.  She didn't even try to hide the whimper in her throat as Sage's mouth descended onto her's and her tongue demanded entrance.  She melted against Sage and pulled herself more tightly into her body with another whimper.  Oh God, she'd never been kissed like this before.  Sage was a very good kisser.  When Sage pulled back Christy rested her head on Sage's shoulder and tried to catch her breath.  "Oh God, if you wanted me right here right now I'd do it."  She muttered half seriously.  It had been a while since she felt this want and it felt good, but this was a game.  She pulled back and looked up into Sage's eyes with a small smile.  "Damn girl, you are so hot."

"Thanks."  Sage pulled back a little.  It was over.  "Pretend like nothing big happened when we sit down, it will bother Rogue more."

"You got it."  Christy smiled and laughed.  She then leaned a bit closer.  "So what is your orientation?"

Sage gave her a mysterious smile and just turned to lead the way back to the table.  Apparently that was going to remain a mystery.


	35. Chapter 35

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

"Wow."  Neal muttered as Christy waited for Sage to retake her seat.  The woman was moving with her typical grace and didn't acknowledge any of the strange glances they were getting.  It took an effort for Christy to not grin either from her finding the searching looks funny or the fact that she was still a bit excited about that kiss and Sage's mysterious retreat was intriguing.

"Did you want something else to drink?"  Christy asked before moving to sit down.  It looked like Sage's latest glass was low.

"No, I'm fine."  Sage smiled at her and Christy moved to sit beside her.  "I noticed you've been drinking a bit tonight."  They ignored the others obviously wanting their attention.

"My alcohol tolerance used to suck, but not anymore."  Christy reached out for her half full glass.  She gave Sage a tender smile before drinking, fully aware of the audience.

"That was some dance you two did."  Neal tried yet again to talk with them.  Christy glanced at Sage for her cue on what to do.  Were they going to ignore the others much longer?  They could have more fun with them if they at least acknowledged them.

"Yes, I don't dance often, but you were a great partner.  Thank you."  Sage smiled at her.

"No problem.  Anytime you feel like dancing you just let me know."  Christy had to take a sip to cover up her wicked smile.

"Ah thought security was gonna escort you out for causing such a scene."  Rogue was still looking from one of them to the other with a bit of awe.

"We were just dancing."  Sage took a sip of her nearly empty glass and the hidden smirk that only Christy could see because she sat next to her was a bit sexy.  Christy felt a bit of a blush on her cheeks as the attention continued.

"So, Christy."  Betsy was grinning a bit too wickedly.  Christy was learning to worry when Betsy looked like that.  "Are you feeling up to dancing with me now?"  The look in her eye was a challenge and her boyfriend's soft gasp was the first response. 

Christy felt a wave of nervousness at this latest game and glanced at Sage as if looking for a rescue.  "Go ahead and dance.  I need a break anyhow."

Christy looked back up at Betsy's almost predatory look.  "I need a break too.  Sorry."  Honestly she wasn't sure what Betsy was after and the woman's boyfriend was right here.  Christy wasn't feeling that brave.  Under the cover of the table she smacked Sage's knee lightly to let her know she didn't like being thrown to the wolves like that.  

"Why won't you dance with me?"  Betsy pretended to be hurt, but it was clearly an act.

"You're scary."  Christy grinned at her while she told the truth.  From what she'd read about Betsy going out on that dance floor with her could be dangerous.  She might be trying to out do Sage.

"Oh, well then."  Sage grinned at her.  "I could use another drink after all."  She held up the empty glass.

********

 "Scary?"  Rogue chuckled as she watched Christy go to get Sage another drink.  "She's got you pegged Betsy."  She then grinned and stared at Sage.  "What was that about?"  That dance was one of the hottest she'd ever seen.  

"Just dancing."  Sage said but the grin said it all.  "Did you all like the show?"

"I would have to say… Yes."  Neal was nodded empathetically until Betsy playfully hit him in the chest.

"I didn't know you could dance like that sugah."  Rogue had a new respect for their relatively new teammate.  There was more to Sage than they knew.

"Yes, Sage… you've been keeping secrets from us."  Ororo smiled.  "And all this time I thought you were too shy to dance."

********

"Hot dance you did."  The bartender smiled and didn't charge her for the drinks.  "You're girlfriend?"  His eyes traveled back to Christy's table.

"Just a friend."  Christy took the drinks and turned to leave.  "Thanks."  She was never comfortable with men buying her drinks and normally refused, but he was the bartender.  He looked a little more surprised at that answer than he would have been if she'd said Sage was her lover.  Probably because of that kiss.  Friends don't kiss like that, or if they did Christy had the wrong friends in the past.

********

"What was with that kiss?"  Ororo leaned closer and stared at Sage with a smirk on her lips.  This was very good teasing material.

Sage glanced over at Christy and then back.  "It was payment for the dance."  But Ororo could see a mischievous gleam in Sage's eyes.  "She's a little into bartering."

"To me it looks like she's a little into you."  Betsy added.

"You are all making more of this than is really there."  Sage sighed.  "It was just a dance."

"No that was far from just a dance."  Ororo smirked.  Sage wasn't even looking flustered by the teasing, which took some of the fun out of it.  "Would you mind if I asked her to dance?"  Ororo asked, and watched for any hint of jealousy.  

"Go right ahead."  Sage grinned at her.  "But be prepared to pay with a kiss."

"Kiss who, you or her?"  Ororo finally flustered Sage a little.  The woman was saved from more teasing by Christy's reappearance.

"Here you go."  Christy handed Sage another drink.  It was sheer playfulness that had Ororo standing up before Christy could sit back down.

"I believe I told you before we came here that you'd be dancing with me at least once."  Ororo took Christy's hand and smirked at the surprise on her face.  This one would be more satisfying to tease.

********

Christy found herself dragged out to the dance floor far more often after her dance with Sage, but Sage didn't dance with her again.  The dark haired woman just watched from their booth as Rogue, Storm, or Betsy dragged her away.  At least Betsy hadn't been as bad as Christy thought she'd be.  After last call they all returned to the booth.

"Christy, you really should be tired out from all the dancing now."  Betsy smirked at her and brushed past her on the way back to her seat next to her boyfriend.  It was true, she should be tired from all the dancing, but she wasn't.  She felt wired.  She didn't know when she'd had this much fun before.  To have these women dance with her was incredible and so beyond any dreams she might have had in her own world.  Still she did her best to not appear star struck.

"I'm fine."  She smiled and took her seat next to Sage.  A few of the X-men looked a bit tipsy, but in spite of all the drinks Christy had given Sage, she looked relatively sober.  Christy couldn't even tell that Bishop had been drinking, he was still cool and quietly observing her.

"I say we go find an all night diner and get something to eat.  The food here isn't that good."  Neal spoke and Christy fought the urge to look at her watch.  It was late, and from the sound of it she wasn't going to get to sleep before dawn.

********

Sage sat up a little straighter when the van went through the mansion gates.  Home.  She could really use some sleep now.  From the look of it they all could.  The last half of the ride home had been quiet as the exhaustion hit them.  They wouldn't have normally stayed out that late, but since they had Christy they made the night last as long as possible.  Ororo and the others had quizzed the woman subtly all night about her past, or the less painful parts of it while trying to get a sense of Christy's character and trustworthiness.  All that work showed that Christy wasn't trying to hold back on that part of her life, which relieved everyone a little.

Christy started to sit up a bit and pulled her head off the van window.  "I had fun."  She addressed them all, but Sage noticed Christy's eyes stayed on her the longest.  "Seattle isn't as interesting a city, but if you guys ever come that way…"

"We will stop by."  Ororo spoke softly with no hint of reservation about it.

"I should get you my address and phone number."  Christy spoke more quickly.  "I might not see you before you leave."  

Sage smiled at her.  "I have paper and a pen here."  She didn't bother volunteering the fact that Christy could have just told her and Sage would never, ever forget it.  That was a part of her power.  This gave her a glimpse of Christy's handwriting in case that ever became useful and kept her powers a secret.  They'd all agreed that for now Christy would just be allowed to know about the telepathy, and whatever she might have observed during their dance.  

Bishop still had a few reservations about the woman, due more to the other teams secrecy than to anything Christy had done.  They all knew Christy had some darkness in her past, but the fact that they didn't know exactly what it was concerned a few people.  Still they didn't interrogate.  Ororo believed that they all would get more from Christy if they didn't all go after the same information.  It also relaxed Christy enough to answer other questions that she may not have otherwise.  The revelation about Shelley was a good example of that.

Christy gave her the paper she'd written on and Sage glanced at it, committing it to memory.  The abundance of emails and phone numbers made her smile just a little.  Apparently Christy was really hoping to hear from them again.  "I gave you my… mom's number in case something goes wrong and you can't reach me, but she doesn't know… anything and I'd like to keep it that way."  The hesitation in calling the woman her mom might have slipped by most people, but Sage caught it.  "It's a last resort.  I almost never visit her, but my cell phone doesn't have good reception when I'm there."

"You live nearby your mother.  Why don't you visit her more?"  Neal was a bit more family oriented and this obviously puzzled him.

Christy turned to look at him.  "I buried my mother.  She just looks like her.  She's different.  It's just… hard seeing her."

"Oh,"  Neal looked contrite.  "I'm sorry.  I forgot about that."

"It's okay.  I forget sometimes too.  That's why I don't visit as much."  Christy gave Neal a sad smile.  

They got out of the van and then Bishop moved to take it to the garage.  Sage started to trail after the others but stopped when Christy stopped to stare up at the sky.

"Hey, Christy."  Betsy called out towards them.  "You can keep the clothes.  They look good on you."

"Thanks Betsy."    

"Not the shoes sugah."  Rogue added quickly.  "Ah love those shoes."

"I'll make sure you get them back."  Christy glanced at Rogue.  "Thanks for letting me borrow them."

Christy just gave the sky another glance before following them all inside.  

******** 

"She might still be sleeping.  She could have been out all night."  Erik said without thinking about it when they sat down for lunch, but the wave of anxiety from Annie made him sigh.  He would be grateful when they all took their shielding class.  It was something that all new students got, and they'd be starting it soon.  It was just a few nights to give them the basics and his friends wouldn't hit him with emotions so carelessly.  The other students here didn't do that to him.

"Yeah, Christy never gets to go out with people her own age."  Jon added and Erik could tell that wasn't helpful.  "Maybe she has a hangover."

"Actually I can't get hangovers."  Christy's sudden arrival from behind them startled all of them at the table.  "Gotta love that mutation, because I sure know I earned one last night with all the drinks I had."

********

Christy felt like she should say something to Annie while she sat there having lunch with them, but she stayed quiet.  Annie still had more classes to take and pushing the girl now wouldn't make those classes easier.  Annie was quiet, a bit withdrawn, and tense when the others asked Christy about her night out.  Christy wasn't even giving very detailed answers and definitely kept the strange whatever that had gone on between her and Sage out of the conversation.

"You having dinner with us tonight?"  Jessi asked and Christy almost sighed.

"No, I'm going out and then I have work to do."

"Going out?  Again?"  Annie finally spoke and everyone seemed a bit tense.  Erik gave Christy a look that let her know her second in command wasn't thrilled.  She could already tell though.

"I'll make it up to you guys on Saturday."  Christy felt like a bad parent at that moment, and she wasn't even a parent.  She'd never once considered turning Emma down, but this was two nights in a row that the kids barely saw her and she wasn't going to be in town much longer.

"Sure."  Jessi glanced at her watch.  "We gotta get going."

"Okay, see you later."  Christy felt a bit like an outsider now.  She just watched her kids leave for class and continued to sip at her drink.  The other students in the cafeteria were slowly trickling out as well.

"Well, Ms. Taylor."  Hank's voice sounded friendly and Christy tried to push some of her melancholy away before she turned to see him.  "I believe I have some free time to do more testing right now.  Do you?"  

"Sure, why not."  Christy got up to follow him.  She'd been wondering what she'd do with herself.  Sage and the others were getting ready to follow a few leads the Xmen got from the man Christy captured, and Emma was in class and then meetings for a while after that.

********

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?"  Christy asked as jogged on the treadmill.  He was trying to find her limits and really it was boredom that was getting her before exhaustion.  The monitors he had attached to her were irritating as well.  At least he'd turned off the heart monitor's volume after the first time it startled her by flatlining and resulted in a pounding beat for a while.

"Oh, you must mean the one that Emma is in."  He smiled while jotting down some notes.  "My research excuses me from most of those meeting, and I must admit."  He glanced up at her.  "The timing of this exam was premeditated to avoid it."

"Sneaky."  Christy reached out for the water he'd permitted her to have on the treadmill for when she needed it.  "Not bad."

"I do try."

********

Hank knew that Emma wanted to be the one to break the news about what Christy's powers were to the woman so he didn't ask about the way she reacted to death during his exam even though he wanted to.  It was a unique power and he was definitely curious.  Were there other powers related to that one?  What was it she really reacted to when people died, was it the human soul?  Was she able to prove that it existed?

"Well I believe we have done enough."  He glanced at his notes and then back at her.  He found that lying to her or misleading her during tests got the best results.  She was stronger, had more endurance, and reacted faster when she believed that what she was doing was well within normal parameters.  Once he became too interested in the results or indicated it was reaching an unusual level it seemed to plateau.  Christy could run longer and faster than Scott, and while that wasn't Scott's mutation he was a fit male trained for these things, where Christy's training didn't seem to cover that.  She was stronger than many of the X-women that didn't have enhanced strength.  Her reaction time was similiarly just a bit above par, but all these only showed up when he didn't let her know she was doing well.  Christy was holding herself back without even realizing it.  It would be truly interesting to see what she became capable of with the right type of training.  No one had mentioned her potential shapeshifting ability to her either.  It was most likely related to her performance on these tests.  

"Good."  Christy glanced at the clock.  "Maybe I can recover before I go out with Emma."

Hank's eyebrow rose.  "You have a date with our Ms. Frost?"  He couldn't help but asking.  The White Queen had been unusually attentive with Christy's care, but he'd assumed it was because of the potential Christy had as an ally or an enemy with the knowledge she possessed.

"A date?"  Christy's voice rose just a little and she stared at him.  "Oh, we're going to dinner."  She then looked rather distracted.

"Well, have a nice evening.  I'll be toiling away here in my dark hole trying to decipher the mysterious of your powers."  He gave her a mock saintly look and then grinned.  It might do Emma good to see Christy, because the blonde telepaths fascination with their fearless team leader was doomed to disaster. 

******** 

Christy was a bit startled by the word date when talking about Emma.  It was Hank that said it.  Did he know something she didn't?  Christy had always assumed that Emma Frost was disappointingly straight.  Nothing in what she'd read indicated otherwise.  She'd heard of the woman's teasing flirtation with Sean when they ran the Massachusetts school.

She tried to take a calming breath as she rode the elevator up but once again she cursed her wardrobe.  Emma was a classy lady and would probably take them to a restaurant that Christy couldn't even afford a drink at where everyone knew good table manners and wore nice expensive clothes.  She sighed quietly.  She was getting her hopes up for nothing.  There was no way a rich, intelligent woman like Emma would be asking her out on a date.  Christy was always so bad at these things.  She wasn't going to do what some of the guys she'd accidentally dated did and assume an attraction was there.  To Emma they were just getting away to eat and talk without the interruptions.  

When she got near her room she noticed someone else walking up the stairs.  Was the meeting already over?  She didn't have a lot of time to prepare then.  "Jean?"  Christy felt a bit embarrassed to be asking, but Jean was a little closer to her size and the idea hit her suddenly.  "Could you help me?"

********

Jean knocked lightly before opening the door.  She could hear Christy was out of the shower now and doing her hair.  "I found something that might work, but you need to try it on."  She called out and could hear Christy drop her brush.  Jean grinned a little at startling the woman.  "It would have helped if you could have told me where she's taking you."

"I didn't think to ask."  Christy opened the door slowly and looked around making sure Jean was the only one there.  The large towel was held with a strong grip.

"I have already seen you naked."  Jean couldn't help but tease Christy.  She was being so modest.  "I am your doctor."

"Well until you're my lover you aren't going to see me walking around that way."  Christy muttered while fishing with one hand for a pair of underwear in the drawer.  She found what she wanted and waded it up in her fist.  Jean was amused.  She wasn't even allowed to see Christy's underwear when she wasn't in it.  "I'll try these on in the bathroom."  Christy said as she carefully balanced the clothes Jean handed her in the one free hand.  Jean was almost tempted to use her powers to rip the towel away, but didn't.  She didn't know Christy well enough to tease her like that.  It's just the woman was trying so hard to not show anything it made Jean want to do something about it.

When Christy came out in the pantsuit.  "I wish I'd thought about the fact that you're short like me last night."  Jean moved around her making sure the outfit looked good.  It was classy enough for a dinner.  She was sure that Emma knew better than to take Christy to a place too far out of her comfort zone.

"I heard about that skirt."  Jean grinned.  Actually she had seen video footage of that outfit and was a bit impressed with what Betsy was capable of doing.  There was no doubt Christy had good looks, but she didn't know what to do with it.  

"Did you hear I flashed that whole team getting into the van?"

"No."  Jean chuckled.  

"Well, not the whole team but definitely Neal, and maybe Bishop, probably Sage."  Christy was blushing but she grinned too.  "Betsy did that to me on purpose and I will get even."  

********

Emma took one last look at her outfit before turning off her dresser light.  Not too upscale, but still nice.  She was barely out of her room when she ran into Scott.

"You planning on going somewhere?"  He glanced at the jacket in her hand.  As team leader he tended to be a bit nosy.

"I'm taking Christy out for dinner."

He looked a bit uncomfortable.  "Do you really think you should lead her on like that Emma?"  She gave him an unwavering stare.  Surely he wasn't thinking he could tell her not to go out with the woman.  He looked a bit more uncomfortable.  "It's just that she seems to really trust you and I've seen the way she looks at you some times…"

"Scott."  She interrupted him.  "This is really none of your business, but we are just going out to dinner."  Her voice lowered.  "I know I've been busy with her lately, but really… you've been busy with Jean, so you have no cause to complain."

"This isn't about us."  His voice lowered as well.  Emma just shook her head and started to walk away.  She was convenient.  She was willing to do things he didn't believe Jean was.  That was the only reason he continued with her.  He felt he had to lie and pretend he was a better man with his wife but he felt he could be himself with Emma.  That was truly a messed up marriage, even before she started interfering in it.  


	36. Chapter 36

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Christy was nervous and she had no reason to be.  She kept telling herself that she had no reason to be as she sat in her room waiting for Emma to come get her so they could leave.  Jean had left five minutes ago.  

Even though she expected it the knock on her door startled her.  She took a moment to double check her reflection before opening the door.  "Hey, done with all the meetings?"  Christy gave Emma a smile and tried to sound normal.  The question really bothering her couldn't be asked.

"Yes.  Charles is old fashion but he's slowly coming around to some of my proposals."  Emma stepped aside.  "I made the reservation for six.  We really should get going."

Christy followed Emma out into the hall while giving her a questioning glance.  "Proposals?"  She was curious what Emma was working on.  The focus on work helped to calm her nerves a bit.  Emma wasn't acting any different with her than she normally did, and while Christy would definitely have welcomed a date with Emma, the woman did intimidate her in that context.

Emma smirked at her before starting down the stairs.  "I think you'd appreciate my latest push for reforms.  Charles has always had his students share rooms even if there were more than enough rooms, but I'm proposing that our older students be allowed a private dorm."  Christy nodded politely while Emma continued to talk.  "I'm also challenging the no sex on campus rules.  The older students should be allowed to have their personal relationships.  We could make a Sexual Education class a prerequisite for getting a private room if he is concerned."

Christy was impressed with Emma's efforts, and a little dismayed that the Professor wasn't already doing these things.  His older students were of legal age.  "How is that going?"  She asked when they stepped out the door.  She was a bit surprised to see Emma's car already at the building so they wouldn't need to walk to the garage.

"It's slow."  Emma sighed.  "I have to chip away his old fashioned ideas bit by bit.  I pointed out that our students now have to rely on sneaking out and that it wasn't necessarily safe for them to do so.  I also pointed out the fact that without proper education and birth control we might have to set up a nursery if he didn't deal with this issue soon.  Few students are as brave about asking for what they need as your Jessi.  He treats them like children, but while they are, they are also becoming adults."

Christy felt like Emma had just validated her own beliefs.  She knew some people would have had a problem with her willingness to let her students engage in sex, but she didn't really think it was up to her to stop them.  She believed in giving them the information they needed and letting them make their own decisions.  "Good luck with that."  She hesitated for a moment.  "If you need help with research or anything… I don't have much to do at night anymore.  I could send you statistics by email."  This proposal would be very important to Jessi and Jon and Christy would help fight for it for them.

Emma glanced at her before moving to get in the car.  "Maybe.  Let me think about it."

********

Emma recognized the outfit Christy was wearing and was a little surprised that Jean had lent the woman something.  It did look good on Christy, but Emma couldn't help but be irritated at the reminder of Jean.  Maybe she should take Christy out shopping.  The woman had to borrow clothes whenever the subject of going out came up.

Christy without a doubt would support the proposals Emma was working on.  Probably all of them.  From what Emma had seen in Christy's children's minds and with talking with the woman Christy shared a lot of Emma's beliefs.  Getting Christy's help in forming those proposals might be helpful.  Also Christy may have insights that would sway Charles, and in some cases Jean and Scott's opposition.  Emma came into this school as the ground shaker, seeking to change old ways of doing things and with that came an uphill battle with the people who had always done things one way and didn't want to change.  "I'll make a copy of some of the proposals I'm working on for you to take with you."  Emma spoke as they left the driveway.  This would benefit both of them.  Christy needed a second job that made her feel useful and Emma needed some help if she wanted some reforms in place for the new school year.

"Good."  Emma noticed Christy's smile when she said that.  Christy was signing up for more work for a school she didn't work for and she was happy to do it.  "If I have to lend Jon hotel money I'll go poor fast."

"Yes."  Emma smirked.  "There always is that argument too."

********

Annie watched the car pull away and just continued to stare.  Christy had said something about wanting to talk to her today, but she didn't see her again after lunch and now Christy was out on a date with another woman.  A different woman every night.  Annie felt a bit disgusted and hurt.

"You need to work on shielding your thoughts."  A calm soft voice startled her into turning around.  It was that woman Christy went out with last night.  "Perhaps you don't realize it but every telepath nearby can here you.  You are practically screaming."

Annie didn't know what to say.  She felt an embarrassed flush, but really these were HER thoughts.  They shouldn't be looking.  She glared at the dark haired woman, but it didn't seem to faze her in the least.

"Also, I can guarantee you that while Emma is ignoring the rather inventive thoughts you try to aim her way now, once Christy is gone you may regret it if you don't stop provoking her now.  I've known her for a while, and Emma is rather creative when she tries to teach someone a lesson."

Annie left.  She didn't want to talk to that woman about this.  If it were true, and she was being heard she would be so embarrassed.  She left quickly.

********

"Some people used to claim that the teenagers on my world shouldn't have sex or make important decisions."  Christy sounded a bit lost in her thoughts, but talking about the past was good for her so Emma didn't interrupt.  "I had to point out that they couldn't just wait until they were older.  I crushed the rule that some parents tried to establish and told them that if we were in the old world they could put limits on their kids until they were adults, but it was unfair to do that to them when they would never get that freedom.  Even the kids had the right to live the end of their lives how they wanted.  I wasn't too popular with some people after that."

"When did this happen?"

"Before I was banished.  It was one of my first decisions as a leader."  Christy grinned a little.  Emma could see some humor in her eyes before she turned back to focusing on the road.  She'd forgone a driver for tonight so that they could talk freely.  Christy would undoubtedly feel uncomfortable in the limo.  "I talked the others into backing me in giving the teenagers equal rights as the adults, as well as the responsibilities which everyone was eager to give them.  If they would send them out on hunter teams, or contributed to the camp those kids deserved the right to have a say in their lives.  I was pretty popular with the kids for a while though."

"I'll bet."  Emma smirked.  If she passed her own changes at Xavier's Institute she knew a few of the children would be very grateful to her as well.    

After a brief comfortable silence Emma glanced at Christy.  "Did you have fun last night with Storm's team?"  The light blush didn't escape her notice.

"Yeah.  It was fun."  Christy gave her a small smile and Emma regretted not having a driver for a moment since she had to watch the road.  "We went dancing at a club then ate a very early breakfast."

"Well that's good."  Emma gave a fake smile and focused on the road.  "That team is always on the run.  It might be a while before you get a chance to see them again."  They were one of the more nomadic Xteams right now.  "It was pretty lucky that their visit came during yours."

"They mentioned that."

********

The restaurant was nice, but still not too uncomfortable for Christy.  She followed Emma who was following the waiter to the table.  It was hard to miss the way Emma walked as if she were in command of everything, her head high and her stride longer than someone not used to being obeyed.  Christy remembered trying to imitate that stride in her own world.  It was how she imagined Emma would walk.  She was right.

"Can I get you ladies some wine while you order?"  He offered and Christy glanced around briefly.  This place probably didn't have mixed drinks.  Only Emma went with the wine, Christy didn't care for it.

"Emma?"  Christy started before stopping herself.  She was almost ready to ask if this was a date.  She wasn't getting the feeling that it was, but she wasn't quite sure.  She stopped herself, because if it weren't a date, asking that could be a problem.

"What?"  Well, there went the hope that Emma didn't hear her name spoken so softly.  Christy mind scrambled to come up with some other question to ask.

"Why are you working for Xavier at that school now?  You had your own school."

It was supposed to be a small question, but Emma setting down her fork and sighing told Christy is wasn't.  "The Massachusetts Academy was shut down after Adrienne killed a few of my students, and after I made sure she wouldn't do any more harm my students didn't want me to reopen it."  Emma moved to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.  "I love teaching, there isn't anything else I'd rather do, so I accepted a job in Genosha teaching.  I moved there and lived in a country made up almost entirely of mutants for a few months."  Christy's eyes widened.  She knew what had happened to that place and  she already hurt for Emma before hearing the rest of the story.  "I was teaching a class when the sentinels attacked.  My students were slaughtered and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.  It happened so fast."  There spot in the corner hid them from view and Christy watched in shock as Emma's skin started to shine like crystal for a moment.  "My secondary mutation chose that very moment to appear.  My diamond form is what kept me alive, when millions of others died."  The skin changed back before Christy could reach out and see what Emma's hand felt like.  She still did put her hand over Emma's wishing she could have comforted her more, but Emma gave a little smile as if she were over it.  Christy knew better than to believe that.  "After that I accepted Charles offer to teach here."

"I'm so sorry that you…"  Christy had to blink away her own tears.  She knew what it was like to be the last one standing and hated that Emma had to feel that.

"You should save room for desert."  Emma changed the subject, her voice calm and collected, as if they hadn't been having such a serious conversation and Christy let her.  She understood.

"It might be too late for that."  She glanced at her nearly empty plate while pulling her hand away from Emma's and ignoring the big elephant in the room that was Emma's confession and new powers.  Some people might said avoidance and denial weren't healthy, but sometimes it was the only way to get through the day, or at least in this case the night.  

"I guess I should have warned you sooner."  Emma smirked at her.  "Maybe next time."  Christy glanced up at her quickly.  Was there going to be a next time?  Christy was leaving soon.  "Surely you plan to visit again."  Emma spoke softly and it was almost like she could read Christy's mind.

"If they'll let me."  Christy was under no illusions about how the news of her past might be viewed, or the fact that Emma was undoubtedly going to have to tell them eventually what she'd seen in Christy's mind.  She did know that Emma hadn't already told anyone, because if she had there was no way Scott wouldn't want to confront Christy about it.

Emma just looked at her, clearly wanting her to elaborate.  "You have to tell them, don't you?  You have to tell them what I've done."  The subtle nod was all the answer Christy needed.  "I still think some of the things I did were right.  Some of them were very wrong, but…"  Christy sighed.  Having this conversation in public was unnerving, but she knew Emma was keeping people from listening in.  "if I had to go through that hell again, I'd still do whatever I had to in order to protect my people.  Anything I had to do."  Christy didn't like admitting to this, but this was Emma.  She looked the blonde telepath in the eyes.  "I don't imagine that will go over very well with some of the others."

"Logan kills in battle far more often than Scott cares for, and he's still a part of the team.  Rogue used to be the enemy, I used to fight the Xmen.  Gambit… has a dark past as well and he is part of the team."

"Gambit was almost killed by the team when they found out what he did.  They left him to die.  Rogue left him to die."  Christy took a shuddering breath.  It scared her that they could do that to a teammate they'd known for years, because if they could do that to Gambit, what could they do to her?  It was when she'd heard that Rogue had done that to her boyfriend that Christy got over her crush on the southerner.  Even though Rogue wasn't real to her then she found that hard to forgive, even if Gambit had.  "It wasn't even a merciful death.  Freezing to death isn't merciful."

Emma once again looked a little surprised by the information Christy had.  It was probably a little jarring for them all.  "Well, they took that rather personally.  I don't anticipate that will happen to you.  I won't let it.  I do think they will listen better than they did then.  They all learned a few lessons from that."

"Emma, why haven't you told them anything yet?"  Christy asked quietly.

Emma's eyes seemed to soften just a little.  "I don't think it hurts for them to get to know you a little first."  She gave Christy a small smile.  "And I'll admit that I'm trying to time it for when you're out of town so that they can calm down and think about it before talking with you."

The waiter's appearance interrupted the conversation for a moment and Emma ordered them both desert.  Christy didn't bother to contradict her.

********

Emma took a last sip of her wine while studying Christy.  "Well, shall we get back?"  She smiled and moved to stand up.  "We have more work to do tonight."

Christy seemed a bit hesitant.  "How much are you trying to see?"

Emma had to stop herself from just answering right away and focused on being a bit more compassionate with her answer.  "I'd like to follow you through your coming here."  Was a kinder way of saying she wanted to see the end of Christy's world.

"I see."  Christy stared at the now empty wine glass Emma set down.  "Well, then we better get back.  We have a lot to cover."  Christy didn't sound happy about it, not that Emma would have expected her to.  They were digging into painful things.  

The drive back didn't take long and Emma could see Christy fidgeting a bit more than normal.  They'd been in her mind so many times before, it couldn't be that Christy was suddenly nervous about that could it?  That wouldn't help with the connection they had to build.  "I want you to open the doorway wider.  The wider it is the faster our connection is."  Emma pulled the chair she normally sat on closer to the bed.  Close enough to rest a hand on Christy's arm.  They'd try physical contact as well.  If Christy was right and they had a lot to cover they needed to be able to do it faster, because Christy was only going to be here a few more days, and Emma wanted to have a complete report to give.  She strongly suspected all the facts together would help her to show the others Christy really was a good woman, in spite of the things she may have done.

While Christy worked to lower her shield Emma moved to touch Christy's temples with her hands.  "A physical connection as well will help me keep the connection focused."  She felt compelled to explain her taking such liberties when Christy seemed to flinch in surprise from being touched. 

Christy glanced at her arms for a moment and Emma could feel no effort was being made with that shield yet.  "Won't your arms get tired?  We'll probably be doing this a while."

"Most likely."  Emma knew it wouldn't be comfortable.  She glanced at Christy for a moment, debating.  "If I could hold you from behind I could rest my arms on your body."  It would be a far more intimate pose, but it would be far easier.  The greater contact between their bodies would help considerably.

"Hold me?"  Emma glanced at Christy's blush and smirked.  

"Let me show you."  Her voice a hint softer as she moved behind Christy on the bed.  She swung a leg around to the other side of the woman, their thighs touching.  Her few inches of height over Christy made it easier to lean forward and rest her chin on Christy's shoulder.  Christy couldn't see the teasing smirk and Emma pulled Christy back into her a little more forcefully, or that it grew when she heard a startled gasp come from Christy's lips.  "I can rest my hands over your temples like this."  She spoke a little seductively, enjoying the power of it while she moved her hands into place.  "Open up to me."  The slight movement of Christy's legs for a moment put a mischievous gleam in Emma's eyes.  Christy was opening her legs.  "Open your mind."  She corrected while pretending she hadn't noticed that Christy had been willing to do far more than that.  Maybe Christy didn't even realize what she'd started to do.

********

Christy looked out at the assembled tribe from her place on the stage.  It wasn't really a stage, but served as one for meetings.  It was a flatbed of a semi that no longer ran due to the lack of gas anywhere.  The other two leaders stood to one side, while Christy had her hands tied behind her and still had a few guards nearby.  Did they really think she'd attack?

"What do you have to say in your defense?"  Richard glared at her after announcing to everyone that she was on trial for murder and tricking them all into cannibalism.  Christy looked out at the crowd of pale faces.  They all looked a bit sick.  Her eyes traveled to familiar faces almost against her will.  Debbie was there, but the kids weren't.  She looked stunned.  Christy wondered where the kids were and who was watching them.  She looked into the faces of other hunting team leaders that had often seemed shocked at her ability to feed them all before.  She looked at the girl that acted like she was a superhero and Shelley looked shell shocked.

Christy took a step forward and held her head up high.  She forced herself not to feel the pain of the accusations and addressed the crowd just as calmly as she had last week when they discussed the rationing of batteries, even though this was a much more serious topic.  "I love this tribe, and I did the only thing I could think of to keep it alive.  I've been hunting for a while and I can say that there is no other food sources out there.  The raiders have all the supplies, all the food.  Our tribe and others run around like rats trying to find something to live on, but it isn't out there.  You've seen the takes other hunting teams bring in.  It isn't enough to keep even a hunting team alive, let alone the whole tribe.  We were burying out children.  Sickness was killing our old.  It was only a matter of time before starvation took out the rest of us, and if we didn't die from starvation and sickness the raiders would have been our undoing.  The raiders have killed our men and stolen our women before.  Those of you that were with this tribe in the beginning remember coming back to the old camp to find the bodies.  To find the children I managed to save even though the raiders had clearly tried to kill them."  She took a deep breath.  "I won't deny the accusations.  I have been killing raiders, I've ordered the deaths of so many raiders that the bastards are feeling the loss to their ranks.  I've stolen their flesh to make you all strong.  Every moment you have to hold your lovers, your children… every moment you have to laugh with friends or cry over your losses… I gave you that.  We ALL would be dead now if I didn't do what I do."  She had to ignore the murmurs and obvious scorn in some faces to talk.  She had no idea how much listening was going on, but this was her only chance.  "If we do things my way we will live long enough to see the end of days, and if we don't… we will live long enough to bury our loved ones."  Her eyes traveled to Shelley and Debbie at that moment.  "I did this for you all."  But she kept her eyes on the two she took care of more personally.  "I did this so that no more children like Casey had to die."  Debbie flinched at that reminder of her daughter.  The one Christy had buried before resorting to these lows to take care of them all.

"I would have preferred death."  One man near the front said loudly, "Than to hear I'd eaten…  My god, you've turned us all into monsters."

"No."  Christy answered quickly.  "You're alive because I killed the monsters."  She tried to not think of Kevin, the boy in raiders' clothes that she'd tortured when she spoke.  "The flesh of our enemies gives us life, where if they lived… they would kill us."  Now was not the time to doubt herself and what she'd done.  She had to believe it with every part of her or they'd see that doubt.  She needed them to realize that she was right.  She had to be right.  "Who here hasn't lost friends or family to raiders?  Who here hasn't been attacked by them?  The only good they do is what I do with them."

"They were human beings."  A woman called out.  

Christy's jaw clenched.  She couldn't deny that and didn't know how to answer that.  Finally the murmuring of the crowd got louder and Christy had to speak louder to be heard.  "I came back here to reason with you.  I can keep you alive.  My way is the only way to live."  She stared right at the woman she lived with.  "I came back to save you and your children."

"The cost is too high."  The verbal man called out.  "If there is a God…  He'd never forgive us this."

"No He wouldn't."  Another voice called out.  "We have to banish her.  Her and all her team."

"You do that and you'll starve shortly afterwords."  Christy took a step forward, a note of pleading in her voice.  "My team and I keep this tribe strong.  It would be suicide to send us away."

"Banishing her might not be enough."  Another voice called out and Christy cringed to recognize the man whose job she'd taken.  The former leader of the tribe.  "If we make her pay for these crimes perhaps God will see fit to forgive us for unknowingly committing such…"  His face was red with anger and the gleam in his eye was cold.  "atrocities."

"No."  Another voice rose over the crowd.  "To take a life if wrong, and to punish her for doing that by taking a life is hypocrisy.  Banishment is enough."

"Don't you fools realize your voting on your own deaths?"  Christy's voice rose as she heard no one else defending her.  "It doesn't matter how you get rid of me, if you do there will be no more food."  

Debbie opened her mouth and Christy cringed just a little before stealing herself for a more personal attack.  She didn't get it.  "I love my babies."  Debbie started with steel in her voice.  "I love every moment I get to spend with them and there isn't a day that I don't wish Casey was still around for me to hold as well.  I watched her die slowly because I didn't have enough food to give them.  At one point I…"  Debbie put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.  Christy and her never talked about this.  "At one point I realized that I was going to lose her and I… I had to make a decision that no mother should ever have to make.  I had to chose to stop trying to feed her so that my other two babies would have enough.  I stopped eating for a very long time and gave everything I had to my children, but everything I had was only enough for two and Casey was so weak."  Debbie looked at Christy.  "With Christy here I know I won't be forced to make that decision again."

"To feed human flesh to a child is an abomination."  

"To have to watch your child die a horrible death is an abomination."  Debbie growled out.  "You don't have children, you can't understand."

"The Raider's killed my parents."  Shelley spoke up, clearly nervous about doing it.  "They killed a lot of people.  Maybe this is justice."  That started a very loud argument between those ready to kill or banish Christy and those that could see that Christy did what she had to in order to help and protect them all.  Those on her side weren't as numerous as she'd hoped and as the argument raged she had a horrible feeling that this wasn't going to turn out in her favor.  She'd needed well over half, perhaps even three fourths of them to agree with her if she wanted to take control, and she didn't have that at all.  She was going to get banished.  And if that happened her people would die.  Her and her team would be able to keep themselves going, but Debbie, Shelley and the kids…

Her voice rose above the crowd in a commanding tone.  "Those that leave with me can join my tribe.  I can keep you alive."  There was no doubt she couldn't stay.  Not with so many saying she had to go, and a sadly high number claiming that her death would be justice served.  "Go to the school if you want to join us.  We will check the field often for you and escort you to the new tribe."  She couldn't let them know where the new tribe was or they might be attacked from some of the glaring people here that won't be happy when she isn't sentenced to death.

"SILENCE."  Richard yelled out while glaring at her.  He didn't care for her offer to split up his tribe, but why bother keeping them all if he wasn't going to feed them.  Really this would be better for all involved.  He and the righteous could die their noble death and those that wanted more could have it.  "You Christine Taylor are hereby banished.  You will get nothing but the clothes on your back… and any foolish enough to follow you will do so without any of our supplies."

"You mean the supplies that I gave you?"  Christy couldn't help but put in that jab.  Starting a new tribe with nothing would be very hard.

"NO!  She has to be punished for what she's done!"  A loud protest was issued.  "She needs to pay for her crimes."

"This is paying for her crimes."  Richard glared at his former co-leader in the audience.  "We won't become killers and won't condone killing.  If we kill her than we are no better than her, and I'd like to believe I'm a better person."  Christy's jaw clenched at that insult.

"You can't let people leave with her."

"I'm not going to keep people prisoner here.  If they want to sell their soul and become less than beasts just to survive a few more months, than good riddance."  Richard glared at Debbie and Shelley.  "but you do so with nothing more than you can carry."  He turned to the guard behind Christy.  "Untie her and march her to the end of the street."

The crowd parted as she walked with her head held high.  She ignored the few rocks that hit her, the many insults, and the glares.  These people would suffer for what they did, and that was what bothered her more.  She didn't have to seek justice for this treatment, because in no time at all these people would be too weak to hunt and they would die.  It was such a fucking waste, to die for an ideal, or skittishness against doing something distasteful.  She only became truly angry when she noticed the crowd jostling Debbie and Shelley with hostility.  Those that supported her would have to leave soon, or it would get worse.

The guards were rough with her and it was her own men that stepped out of the shadows that kept her from being beaten after she was pushed to the ground at the end of the street.  They came out of the shadows with their guns drawn on their old tribe and those that had followed in the hopes of doing some damage to Christy backed off.  

********

Emma moved to the next memory quickly.  They didn't say much in the interim about the trial.  Emma had felt the pain and frustration.  She'd felt the fear and despair, but none of it had shown on Christy when she was marched out of her home and away from the people she'd sworn to protect.  She'd looked like a queen of a losing army, holding her head high in spite of the situation and Emma could respect that.

She could feel that the connection was stronger.  Christy was holding the door opened more firmly and the physical connection was helping.  They may be able to get through a lot more memories tonight.  She pulled Christy closer since she'd started to pull away in their physical bodies and caressed her temples before picking the next memory and jumping in.  

********


	37. Chapter 37

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Christy swore she could actually feel the eyes on her as she walked towards the room set up to be the main office of their new tribe.  It had been like this for the past month, when it became public knowledge what she was doing.  Christy had about half of the original tribe living here now.  They came to her so that they could live, but… Christy felt like the eyes on her were full of accusations.  We're they mad at her for saving them, or for making the mistake that let them know what they ate to survive?

She was the leader now.  Sole leader and she kept it that way.  She had subordinates to take care of the camp, but she wasn't sharing power again.  It was her sharing power that resulted in this split.  If she'd been in charge her people could have lived the rest of their lives in blessed ignorance.  She'd heard about the outbreak of suicide in her old tribe.  Some nights she imagined that she could feel it even this far away.  When new groups of people left that place to come to her they filled everyone in on what was happening.  Some people couldn't deal with the knowledge.  It took a great deal of effort to keep Christy from feeling the guilt.  If she'd only been more careful with the bodies after she stripped them, or kept a better lookout the night they were caught…

"Christy, I think you need to see this."  Mark came up to her before she got to the office to check on proposals and schedules.  He wasn't smiling.  "Come with me to the pick up spot."

"What is it?"  She started to walk with him at a faster rate.  

"I think you need to see this first."  He didn't answer her, which was unusual.  She let it go, but waved a few of her hunting team to join them as they got ready to leave.

The pick up spot was far enough away from their new camp that the old tribe wouldn't find their camp easily, but close enough for the hike to not be over an hour.  At the pace Christy took it was a half hour but she made sure not to tire herself out too badly.  Mark was supposed to bring the waiting back with him, but he didn't today.  He'd left them to wait for her orders.

As soon as she came into view Mark handed her a pair of binoculars.  After taking a look at the waiting people she could see why.  Zack stood there in the midst of a small group.  "I didn't approach them yet."  Mark told her and Christy didn't take her eyes off of the older man that had tormented her for a year.  The man that had tried to convince the tribe to kill her was waiting to join her tribe.

"Is the perimeter clear?"  She asked while watching the man in the field look about impatiently.  

"Yep, can't see a trap.  That bastard may have actually come here to join."  Mark sounded as disbelieving as Christy felt.

"Everyone be on alert."  Christy muttered and handed the binoculars back to her second.  She stood taller and started down the hill.  "I have to see this."

Zack looked far too arrogant for a beggar.  Christy walked up to him.   "So what do I owe this pleasure Zack?"

"I want to go to your tribe."  He said it as if he were ordering something at a store and not groveling for forgiveness.

"But we're cannibals Zack."  She told him flatly.  Her men were addressing the other newcomers and just Christy and Mark stood here with Zack, removed from the normal routine.  "Surely you aren't changing your mind now."

Zack's lips puckered clearly he wasn't happy.  "The other hunting teams are getting nothing.  The supplies are low because your people robbed us."

"We didn't rob you."  Christy's smirk faded and she glared at him.  "We only took our fair share of supplies and tools.  I could have taken it all and been right, since most of that stuff came from my team."  She hadn't authorized that.  A group that came to join them brought those supplies with them and Christy kept them.  It seemed fair, and returning the items would be problematic anyhow.

He wanted to argue.  Christy could see it, but he took a deep breath and tried to look contrite.  The look seemed very fake on him.  "Well, we aren't eating.  I want to join your tribe."

"No."  Christy could have tormented him more, and dragged this out, but she knew what she was condemning him to by denying his request and it was better to just get it out fast and let him deal with it.  She'd never denied anyone this before because of that.  Even a few people that she suspected would be trouble to deal with.  "Go back to your tribe Zack.  I won't take you."

"You can't do this."  His voice rose in panic.  Christy could see a few of the newcomers glance over at them. 

"You wanted to kill me for doing what had to be done Zack.  Now you want to just wander in here and let me care for you?"  Her head shook in disbelief at his nerve.  "You didn't even apologize…"

"I'm sorry.  Is that what you want to hear?  I was wrong."

"No."  Christy stared at him.  "There's nothing you can say.  I won't take you.  Go back home Zack."

"You Bitch!"  He took a step closer, but Mark moved to stand in front of Christy with clear menace.  "I'll die.  You're killing me."

"Yes."  Christy spoke softly.  She didn't feel much either way about his life.  He would try to undermine her authority almost immediately.  She knew him well enough for that, and she wasn't going to risk that with people already tense and unhappy around her.  It took all she had to keep things going as is.  She couldn't deal with a troublemaker.  "Goodbye Zack.  See you on the other side."  

"No, you won't be getting into heaven."  He practically spit those words out.

"I know, and neither will you."  She turned around and started to walk away.  They walked in silence for almost ten minutes.  Zack's angry screams faded after a while, because a few of Christy's people stayed behind to make sure he didn't follow.  The newcomers along side her other team members made no attempt to speak with her, and Christy felt the eyes on her but if she glanced over towards them anyone looking looked away.

"Keep an eye on the newcomers and get them jobs as soon as we get there."  

"Yes your majesty."  He smirked at her and it helped to raise her spirits.

"Your majesty?"  She had to ask about that new name.  He smiled and moved closer, putting his arm around her in a friendly gesture.

"Yes, you are the Queen of our tribe.  The Queen of the Damned."  He spoke obviously mocking Zack.

"Fucking Anne Rice."  Christy muttered, but managed to grin at the man next to her.

"Nope, can't say I ever did that."  Mark pushed her a little as he pulled back to a more respectful distance.  The newbies were looking at them, clearly nervous about Christy.  Her command mask slid back into place.  People were too uncomfortable when she acted like a real person.

********

A week after denying Zack entry into the tribe and people still whispered about it behind her back.  Christy heard the rumors about what was being said from her hunting team, or what had been her hunting team.  She'd had to split up the team so that the other hunters had at least one experienced hunter on the team.  Several of the hunters new to this life were having trouble dealing with what they did and another suicide happened.

"I have to do something."  She muttered to herself and sighed.  Some people thought that she should accept anyone that wanted in like the old tribe had.  Some people thought they shouldn't let anyone else in because they didn't want to have to kill more raiders to feed them.  Some people also complained about the command structure, which consisted of Christy and a second tier of leaders which were her hunting team.  They thought it wasn't right that only Christy's people had power.  "I should have denied more people."  She muttered when she thought of some of the more outspoken against her.

"You really shouldn't go out on a hunt."  Debbie said as she came up behind her.  Christy glanced at the woman and then back out at the trees.  

"I won't ask anyone to do what I won't."  Christy spoke quietly.

"You're the leader.  You should be staying here and leading."  Christy's jaw tightened at that.  She needed a break from this place and she needed to hunt.  

"Mark can take care of things while I'm gone."  Christy wished she could have her old team back, but it was important to split up the experienced hunters.  She'd be going out with Tom's group.

Christy could hear Debbie stiffening up.  "You better be careful, someone might think you actually like doing that."  Her voice was cold.

"I don't care if they think I like it or not."  Christy glared at Debbie.  Debbie was a bit more conscious of what people said and it bothered Debbie while Christy didn't let it bother her.  Her people could think she was a monster, Christy didn't care as long as they did what they were supposed to and obeyed orders.  If she wanted to get away from this place and the damned stares she was going to get away.

********

Emma was taking the memories as fast as she could.  The connection was stronger than it had ever been and they could possibly get this done tonight.  Christy wasn't even subconsciously fighting her.

Emma pulled herself more tightly to Christy's body and felt Christy's desire flicker again.  Christy's mind pulled her in further and increased the connection at that contact.  "Yes that's it."  Emma whispered a bit of encouragement.  She smirked just a little, amused that the normal tricks worked on Christy so well.  Christy had asked once why she wore so little into battle.  It was to do more than just distract the enemy.  When people were thinking of Emma they were a little easier to read.  It was the way a mind reached out to the object of one's thoughts, even non-telepaths did that to a small extent, even though they couldn't make that telepathic connection.

They moved on to another memory as soon as the connection was strengthened.  The picking of memories was a little more random, because it looked like Christy was a bit numb to her emotions in this block of time and nothing had a real strong glow to it.  Emma still wanted to see them.

********

"Everyone works."  Christy spoke flatly while staring at the new small tribe that wanted to join her.  "Even the kids have jobs."  She strongly suspected this small tribe of fifteen hadn't been that disciplined.  This tribe had taken the news of how Christy kept her people so healthy rather hard, and had left.  But they were back now.  They got over their moral issues apparently.

"Well, I always thought that the kids job was to learn."  The woman next to that tribes leader challenged her.  Christy's eyes narrowed.  These people had been so insulting the last time they were here.

"They do learn.  They learn that everyone has a job and everyone contributes."  Even little Ian had a job, a small one but a job.  They didn't have the numbers and resources to let anyone have a free ride and if little Ian worked this boy the woman in front of her was bringing in would work as well.  He was twice Ian's age.  "I'm the leader here.  We have rules already and you need to fit into our tribe.  We won't change to fit you."  She pulled out the work schedules and studied them.  "I can put him on kitchen cleanup."

"I…"  That woman seemed upset with that.  "I don't want him around the kitchen."  

"So you'll let him eat the food, but he can't clean up the kitchen."  Christy's voice was full of scorn.  "It's either that or laundry."  She conceded, even though Ian worked in the kitchen a few hours every day.  After that they ironed out the other new members responsibilities with less opposition.  She put a few of their people on hunting teams to blend them better into their new tribe.  She didn't want small tribes within her own, they all had to be together or it would result in problems.

During dinner Christy and a few others watched the new group hesitantly eat.  More than one had to leave the table without finishing their meal.  Maybe they weren't over all their moral objections.  Christy just gave those that looked her way a nod of sympathy.  She remembered the time when she barely was able to keep it down.  It got easier with time.

********

"Rape?!"  Christy's voice rose and her eyes widened in anger.  Mark had pulled her aside as soon as she got back from the hunt to tell her about this.  

"We have him locked up in a apartment and Debbie's taking care of the woman's injuries."  One of her people had raped one of the new women in their tribe.  Christy's fists clenched.  Mark was clearly angry as well.  "We need a trial."

"No we don't."  Christy moved to stand in front of her window.  "He was caught in the act.  He's guilty… and I want him dead."  These people came to her for protection and she'd let that bastard in.  He was no better than the raiders.

"Are you sure?"  Mark didn't sound like he was second guessing her.  He was just clarifying.  

Christy turned to look at him.  "I won't have our people become animals like that.  Tell Debbie to keep the woman out of the courtyard tomorrow if she isn't strong enough to see this.  He has to be dealt with harshly."  If she didn't make an example of him it could divide the new tribes from her, making them think that she was protecting her more senior tribe members.  She also had to make it very clear how much she wouldn't tolerate this behavior.  

Christy's eyes were cold when she walked into his apartment with her own guards around her.  Her original team subdued him and tied him up.  "I want your body to show that you suffered."  She told him as the gag was put in his mouth so that his screams didn't wake the others.  Her tribe would wake up to this man's beaten body hanging from the flagpost.

Emma fast forwarded the beating, while noticing how detached and clinical Christy had gotten about torture.  He was dead when he was tied to the post and left there until midmorning for all to see with the word Rapist carved into his chest.  Christy didn't give any speeches or explain herself to her people.  She just wandered past his body several times during the day and watched the people's reactions to it.  The guards left with the body had to stop a few people that wanted to cut him down before everyone had a chance to see.  No children were allowed into that part of the camp that morning.

********

The following weeks of memories showed Emma a side of Christy that would be a surprise to any one of her children.  Christy became ruthless in her desire to protect the people in her care, and that translated to being ruthless with her people.  She'd expected to have to protect them from outside threats, but inside threats hadn't even occurred to her.  She was determined that her people wouldn't hurt each other again, and had stiff penalties that she had doled out a few times to make that point clear.  She went overboard and knew it, in the hopes that once she made an example of a few people no one would want to cross her.  It only earned her more fear from her own people.

To avoid an argument with the tribe Christy had resorted to sentencing some criminals to banishment and then hunting them down.  She was worried that the banished would bring the raiders to them to get vengeance.  It looked like she wasn't as harsh on crimes of stealing or lack of work, but they were punishable by death.  Only Christy and her trusted few knew that.

She worked them all hard because they didn't have enough people to run the tribe, but many of the overworked didn't understand that.  Christy constantly had to push them to work harder to survive and that meant that people started to resent her.  It was a leader's nightmare.

********

Christy moved quietly through the trees, wishing they were thicker.  Their hunt took them closer to the old tribe and Christy felt a need to check on them even though she wasn't welcome.

The binoculars were helpful.  She pulled them out to look at the few people outside and sighed.  "Why did they have to do this."  She muttered while looking at the thinness that told her they were starving.  She'd left the invitation; people knew they could come to her.  Why were they staying here when she could keep them alive?  She could feel death all around this place.  Her eyes traveled to the make shift cemetery and noticed it was much fuller than when she'd left.

They probably wouldn't accept it.  Christy sighed as she slung the back over her shoulder and moved a little closer.  She had to at least try.  She hadn't let herself think about these people and focused on those that lived with her, but being in their neighborhood made her nostalgic.  She moved as close as she dared, which was pretty close since these people looked too weak to give chase and set the bag down.  Food.  "A Gift."  She yelled out loudly and someone heard her.  She moved away quickly and didn't look back.  She didn't want to see them refuse it.  They'd taken out a larger than normal Raider force, and the meat would go bad if not eaten quickly.  She could afford to be a little generous.

********

She walked up to the balcony on the second floor and stared down at her people gathered in the parking lot.  The weekly meeting.  She sighed and looked around at her people.   With the last two small tribes to join they were finally at a livable size.

"What is the point of life if you don't live?"  The news that the entire original tribe was dead hit them all hard.  A hunter team had swept past there and found some dead unburied.  They buried them.  

"We have to live every last day to the fullest, or what we do to survive isn't worth it."  She moved her eyes over surprised faces.  "We have to consume life like it is going out of style, because it is.  These are the last months of life on this planet."  No one ever addressed that in large groups, but ignoring it wasn't going to help anyone.  "We will die with regrets, there is no stopping that.  But don't let one of those regrets be that you wasted the last days.  I'm going to rework our schedules and it won't be easy… but we won't work seven days a week any more.  You all deserve some time to learn to live again.   If you live here, I want to know that you are living… because otherwise I'm sure someone else could use that life."  She thought of the people she killed on a regular basis and the teasing laughter the last team of raiders had shared with each other before she started firing.  She didn't want to kill the living for half dead souls anymore.  These people needed to do something, make her feel like giving them another day was worth the loss someone else was feeling.  

"If you decide that you would rather not live no one will think you weak."  Christy's eyes fell to the crowd that had heard about the latest suicide just the day before.  "All I ask is that you die responsibly.  We all have the right to determine how we wish to go.  I want to die staring that damned Asteroid in the eye, but if you don't want to that is fine.  If you need help finding a gentle way to die ask for help."  The few gasps didn't go unnoticed by her.  Suicide wasn't encouraged, but maybe if the last boy had someone to talk to his death wouldn't have been botched so badly.  He'd suffered.  "I'm willing to counsel people on death, and to arrange assistance if that is what you want.  I want anyone else willing to be a death counselor to see me about it."  She took a deep breath and waited for the hum of whispers and shock to calm before she spoke.  "We give our enemies a merciful death.  We deserve that as well.  I don't want anyone else suffering like I'm sure you all heard someone else recently did.  If you want to die I want you to do it right."  She could have gone on about suicide, but giving it more attention than that might make her people think she was wanting them to die.

"For those that choose life."  She smiled gently, feeling more fake than she had before, which was pretty fake.  "I'd like us to help each other.  Teach each other fun things, share stories, help each other get time to do things.  We are a tribe, and that is more than just living in the same space and splitting resources.  We live for ourselves and we live for each other."  It was time to deal with the image everyone had of her of being a killer and nothing but that.  She looked into several familiar eyes as she waited a moment for her words to sink in.  "If anyone has ideas to make our lives more interesting see me or one of the others.  Bring us proposals, think beyond food and supplies.  We are more than just eating machines and we need to get back to that."

She turned and walked back into her office without waiting for the response.  Either she came off as sounding like a caring leader with hopes for the future regardless of how brief they may be or she came across like a foolish idiot without a clue about life.  Her people would let her know which way it went later.   She needed them to start to see her and a person they could trust to do more than kill to protect them.  It wasn't enough to just feed them and get rid of the enemies inside and out.  She needed respect if they would ever get anything like a life out of their existence.

********


	38. Chapter 38

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

"Valentine's day."  Christy almost growled it out while watching her people decorate the room.  Mark smirked at her and leaned against the wall next to her.

"You have something personal against the holiday Chief?"

Christy's eyebrow rose at yet another nickname.  "No."  She glared at the pink hearts she'd helped find once she realized they had actually given her a real proposal.  Her people wanted this party and she'd told them to try and live a little.  It was her own damned fault.

"So, do you have a date yet."  He was far too amused.  Christy sighed heavily and pretended to not feel the short stab of pain that thought gave her.  Of course she didn't have a date.  She never did have a date for things like this, why should that change just because the world had?  "Tracey found a pretty dress to wear."  He teased.  

"I'm sure Aaron will love it."  She spoke flatly and turned to leave the decorating to those that seemed to like it.

Mark moved to walk with her, and the teasing air was gone.  "I was thinking… since I don't have a date, and you don't have a date…"  His words trailed off as Christy turned to look at him.  She wasn't sure she was hearing this right.  "We'd just keep each other from looking pathetic."

A small smile came to her as she noticed her second looked nervous.  "Sounds like a good idea."  She spoke softly and her smile grew when he looked relieved.  "Wouldn't want the natives to realize how pathetic we are."

"Yeah, that would be bad."  Mark smiled.  "When they all see who I'm bringing…"  He spoke with a hint of pride and it made Christy blush.  "You have to know a lot of the guys will envy me."

Christy felt uncomfortable with the very personal turn of the conversation.  Especially since she knew it was a kind lie by her best friend.  What was it with her and best friends?  When she'd been close with Debbie they'd pretended to be more than friends so that Debbie wouldn't be harassed.  Once Debbie pulled away, unable to deal with who Christy had to become in order to lead speculation about her and Mark started.  Christy knew some people thought she'd gone straight.  This party was going to add fuel to that rumor and once again Christy wasn't going to bother to dispute it.  Was she doing this to make Mark feel good, or because even the illusion of being with someone was better than being alone?

She pulled herself out of those depressing thoughts and gave him a weak smile.  "So, you gonna check in the latest team's hunt or shall I?"  She effectively ended the personal conversation and Mark stood a little straighter, his role as her second was that ingrained.

"I'll get it."  A small smile snuck through.  "You need to figure out what to wear."

"Oh God."  Christy pretended to groan.  "I should have thought of that."  Actually very few people would be dressing up.  The hunting teams couldn't take time out to look for fragile clothes that wouldn't last a month.  Only Tracey and a few of the other hunters bothered to look into the stores for themselves rather than get a good nights sleep while out.

Later that day the music made Christy smile as she heard it start up.  It wasn't too loud because they were just using a boom box and some of the rationed batteries.  "Come on people."  Her voice rose to address those still out in the parking lot.  "We only have until the batteries die.  Better get in there."

"You gonna follow your own advice Chief?"  Mark's voice actually startled her.  She turned to see he was one of the few hunter's that bothered with finding new clothes.  He had on a fresh pair of black slacks and a blue shirt.  He'd also shaved.  The men around here didn't do that on a very regular basis.  She'd forgotten what his face looked like. 

"I guess so."  She only hesitated a moment before taking the arm he offered.  

Once things started to get wild at the party Christy wanted to leave.  Couples she hadn't even known were together danced endlessly, but watching other people have someone else to hold was what haunted her.  So many people had someone, and she didn't.  Her teeth gritted at the latest round of laughter coming from a small group of people around her physical age.  She watched them subtly, and felt so much older than they were.

Christy felt restless, and glanced around for her date.  It wasn't like he was chained to her, or should be, but right now she wanted to leave and she couldn't just leave without telling him.  She'd made her appearance, but she wasn't comfortable with all the eyes she could feel on her.

"Ready to go fearless leader?"  Mark seemed to appear from nowhere after talking with a friend of his for a few minutes.

Christy nodded and went with him to leave.  It was already dark out, and with everyone else not on guard duty in the party the rest of the complex felt deserted.  "I'm not fearless."  She spoke quietly.  That was just a role.  She'd hoped that he knew that.

The teasing glint to his eyes faded and his expression was serious.  "I know Christy."  His arm moved around her to hold her closer to him.  It helped keep the chill of the air away, so she didn't complain.

When they got to her door, her heart started to pound in nervousness.  She couldn't look him in the eye as she opened the door and then turned to face him.  "Do you want to come inside?"  She didn't want to be alone tonight.  Maybe she could do this.  She cared about Mark more than anyone, trusted him more than anyone.  Maybe that was enough.

"What?"  He sounded a bit stunned.  Christy looked up into his eyes and smiled just a little, going for seductive.  

"Do you want to come inside?"

"I thought…"  He started, but then stopped and just looked at her.  Christy felt self conscious as she waited.  "Are you sure?"  He asked so gently.

She wanted to tell him she was sure, but she wasn't.  She took his hand and pulled him inside her apartment with her without confirming or denying anything.  Once she closed the door she let go of him and went about lighting a her oil lamp so that they could see.  She had to force herself to turn around to see him after that though, so maybe having the darkness would have been better.

"Didn't bother to make the bed?"  He chuckled.  It still sounded pretty tense.

"Why, I'm just going to sleep in it again."  She felt awkward as she moved forward to rest a hand on his shoulder.  This felt artificial, but maybe once they got started it wouldn't feel so wrong.  "I don't want to be alone tonight."  She whispered, upset that she could hear her own pain in her voice.

"You don't have to be."  Mark leaned down and brushed his lips over hers gently, as if afraid she'd bolt.  It was foreign being held in his arms.  His body wasn't soft in all the right places.  He was too tall for her to comfortably kiss back, but she tried.  She closed her eyes and tried to get into feeling some passion.  If she wanted to badly enough, maybe she could.

They walked haltingly towards the bed, he never stopped kissing her to do it.  "I love you Christy."  He whispered in her ear before kissing it and it made Christy's heart stop for a moment.  It should have been a good feeling, but all it filled her with was panic.  She could hurt him so badly if that were true, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit she knew that.  It was because he loved her that she let him in the room.  She pulled him down for a heated kiss so that she didn't have to respond.  It was a poor way to buy time, but he was properly distracted as he tried to give her his passion.  She wanted to feel it so badly.

His hands reached down and took the edge of her shirt to raise it off of her.  Christy felt a sick clenching of nervousness in her stomach that she ignored and helped him do that.  Aside from a doctor he was the first man to see her like this, and she wished she weren't a little too thin.  She found that look unattractive in women.  She felt too exposed.

Her hands reached out to unbutton his shirt, but as she undid each button she felt her dread grow.  She was making a huge mistake.  She needed to stop this, but how could she?  She led him on, she invited him in.  It would be cruel.  His caress of her breasts was gentle, loving, and did absolutely nothing for her.

She stopped unbuttoning him when he just had two buttons left to go.  Her hands pulled back and then hesitantly moved forward to pull him into a hug.  She buried her head into his chest and started to cry.  She hadn't cried in front of anyone in a long time.  "I'm so sorry."  She managed to get past her tears.  "I wanted to… I did…"  Her grip on him was like iron, she didn't want to let him go.  Didn't want him to leave mad at her.  God, what she'd just done to him was cruel.  She couldn't sleep with him.  Why couldn't he have been a woman?  Why couldn't she have been just a little bit more bisexual?  He was the only person that cared about her like this.

The arms that finally went around her held her comfortingly and she burrowed into him deeper.  "I want to feel like that for you."  She whispered.  "But I can't."

"It's okay."  He murmured gently and started to caress her hair.  It took her a little while to calm her breathing and pull back so that she could look up at him.  He didn't look too upset.  He must be a saint.  "I never expected to get this far."  He gave her a small smile.  "So…"  he grinned at her, "How pretty was the woman you tried to fantasize about?"

Christy choked out a startled laugh.  "Goddess material."  She answered with a smile, while starting to realize that she was still topless.  She needed to do something about that.

"Oh, a Goddess."  

Christy could see the tension he was trying to hide from her with that comment.  Her smile faded and she ignored her lack of a shirt to move closer and look up at him.  "There isn't anyone else here I trust enough to…"  She had to look away.  "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."  He leaned down and kissed her a bit more chastely than before.  "I should get going though."

"Oh, yeah…"  Christy pulled her arms around herself and stepped back.  She turned her back to him and waited to hear the door open.  Her shoulders hunched over as if to protect her from a slammed door, so the touch on her shoulder startled her.

"Why did you do it Christy?"  Mark finally asked.  "You've always been very gay."

"I just…"  Christy sighed heavily.  "I just didn't want to be alone.  I need someone to hold me."  It took an effort to not cry, but eventually her practice had paid off and she sounded much more in control than she felt.  She'd just realized tonight that she'd never have love again.  There wasn't time.  He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can do that."  He whispered to her and held her more strongly to prove that he could.

********

Emma pulled Christy tighter to her in a copy of that hug Mark gave her, trying to convey some comfort.  She could feel Christy shaking in her arms just a little from the painful memory.  "I can do that too."  She whispered so as not to break the mood.  Once again it dawned on Emma how vulnerable Christy was allowing herself to be with Emma, when that was obviously a rare thing for her.  

Emma didn't rush into another memory, she just held Christy.  She could feel the gratitude through the link she didn't sever to do this.  There were some nights that Emma needed to be held too, but unlike Christy, she didn't have a friend like Mark to do it.  And to be honest she wasn't able to lower her defenses enough to ask for the comfort she needed.  Her relationship with Scott was just a little bit about that need to not be alone, but he still managed to make her feel alone anyhow.  She had to pretend to be someone else for Scott to touch her.  Emma pushed those thoughts away, unwilling to risk them leaking through to Christy.

"Are you okay?"  She asked, even though she could feel the emotions calming.

"Yeah."  Christy spoke softly and leaned forward just a little, putting distance between them.  Emma could feel Christy was embarrassed that Emma saw her one attempt at heterosexuality.  Emma pulled her back a little forcefully, unwilling to let Christy distance herself.  

"We have more to do."  Emma didn't address the fact that she was now resting more firmly against Christy's body to feel Christy's reaction to it.  Their connection was as strong as ever.  Christy no longer tensed up and subconsciously tried to squeeze Emma out when she got uncomfortable.  In fact, Emma had never felt such a smooth connection with another human being.  It was hard to believe that at one point it was actually impossible to read Christy.

********

"So."  Mark stared up at the ceiling with her as they laid on top of the bed and talked.  "Who was your first t.v. crush?"  Christy glanced over at his mischievous eyes.  

"You ever see Wonder Woman?"  Christy was started to get more comfortable with their talks.  He wasn't hurt by what she said.  He wasn't taking her earlier backing out personally.  "I really liked that actress."

"Linda Carter?"

"Yeah."

"The contacts lady?"  He chuckled.  "What were you when that was on, three?"

"I don't know."  Christy tried to remember how old she was when that was on.  "I was in grade school."

"You knew back then?"  He asked her, clearly curious.

"I didn't know the words, but yeah."  Christy sighed.  "I always knew."  Her voice got a hint louder.  "What about you?"

"The Bionic Woman.  Don't remember what her real name was, but I loved her."

"Alright, who was your latest t.v. crush?"  Mark's eyebrows rose as he smirked at her.

"Willow from Buffy."  Christy couldn't help but think about how good Alyson Hannigan looked as a vampire.

"You like the sweet girls?"  He sounded a bit surprised.

"Not exactly."  Christy grinned at him.

"Oh, Vampwillow."  He drew out the words slowly.  "I'm more of a Buffy fan myself."

"If you could sleep with any fictitious character."  Christy added that fictitious because she was afraid he'd say her.  "Who would it be?"

"Oh… Anyone?"  He was clearly stalling for time.  "Just one?"

"Just one."  Christy smirked at him.  It took him a while to come up with an answer.

"Seven of Nine."  He drawled out.

"Oh, good choice."

********

Emma started to feel the tension that told her Christy didn't want her to see something.  Her attention was split between the slowing action of the memory and the discomfort.  When she heard Mark direct the last question to Christy the discomfort grew so much that she stopped the memory and pulled out.  Christy's astral form looked a bit too relieved to have gotten her out of there, and Emma could see in her eyes what the answer to that question would have been.

"I guess I should focus more on the larger memories."  Emma ignored the fact that she'd been pulled out of that one, not wanting Christy to know her secret hadn't remained one, and in truth hadn't really ever been one.  Emma knew Christy was attracted to her.  "I'd like for us to finish this tonight."  The realization that she'd been Christy's first choice as a lover made her smirk when Christy wasn't looking and study the woman looking at the glowing lights of the other memories, trying to figure out which one Emma would chose and how embarrassing it would be.  Christy was an intriguing mixture of strength and vulnerability.

********

Christy felt it like a blow and almost staggered.  "Thanks a lot Tom."  She grimaced and looked at the football she'd managed to catch.  A break to play catch, he said, it'll be fun he said.  Christy wasn't finding it a lot of fun.  Still she took aim and tossed it over to another of Tom's team.  The others were reluctant and a bit put off by her willingness to play, but Tom wanted her to so she did.  It never took much to make Tom happy.

She sucked in a hiss of air when she felt it so nearby.  The brush of death had her tense up.  "Tom."  Was all she managed to say, but he understood her.

"Grab your rifles, troubles on the way!"  He yelled out to his men, who all gave Christy a disbelieving stare.

"I heard she could do that."  Christy heard someone mutter, but she didn't bother to acknowledge it.  She was listening for something, a hint of where it came from.  It had been more than just a person passing away from starvation.  The subtle sounds of gunshots had her moving and the others stumbling to keep up.

What she found clenched at her heart.  Mark's team had been ambushed.  The Raiders were probably about thirty strong and surrounded the small hunting team.  Tom took a few steps down the hill and Christy had to move forward to grab his arm, even though it was exactly what she wanted to do.  "We can't help them."  She spoke without her voice shaking and considered that an accomplishment.  She took in his disbelieving stare and then looked back down at the fight.  Half Mark's men were dead already.  "We don't have the firepower, and the only way to attack is to go out in the open."  Christy explained quietly while watching Mark fight for his life.  "We'd get slaughtered."

"I'm not afraid."  Tom growled at her.

She stared at him, and then at his men standing around them, clearly not sure who to follow.  "Tom… it's Mark.  I wouldn't make this decision if I thought there was the slightest chance."  Still Christy felt the desire to go to him, guns blazing and kill the Raiders.  But Tom's team of eight, and Mark's team of only three now wouldn't be able to defeat them and the tribe wouldn't survive losing three leaders in one battle.  Mark was supposed to take command if she ever died. 

Christy watched silently as the Raiders killed another of her tribe.  She watched as they shot Mark, but she could tell he wasn't dead.  He just wasn't able to fight anymore.  That was worse.  "Get ready to run."  She spoke coldly and rested her arm on  the tree branch in front of her, pulling her rifle out finally.  "Go."

"What are you gonna do?"  Tom looked at her and then where the rifle was aimed. 

"I'm not gonna let them torture him."  The shot rang out and she felt the death hit her as Mark fell out of the raiders grasp and to the ground.  "I love you."  She whispered to the man still in her sights before taking the shot at the last surviving member of Mark's team.  The urge to keep shooting, to try and take down as many of the Raiders as possible was strong, but the bullets suddenly tearing her way ended that.  To stay and fight was suicide.  She grabbed Tom's arm and  turned to leave, dragging him with her.  The rest of Tom's team had left when ordered to, but he hadn't wanted to leave her alone.  

********

"It was a fucking trap."  Christy growled out and paced in front of her original team.  Aaron, Tracey, Jake, and Tom sat silently, waiting for something.  There was no joking, no telling her to calm down.  There was no Mark.  "The Raiders are setting traps."  Raiders never went out in forces like that anymore.  The area was terrific for an ambush, which was probably why Mark had gone there.  "We need to deal with this."  She took a few breaths to calm herself down.  She had to be the leader.  

Her eyes took in the shadows in her people's eyes, and knew that once they left here everyone would know what happened and she'd have to see that shadow in the entire tribes eyes.  Mark was well loved.  He was the gentle, kind man that balanced Christy's leadership, because she was no longer gentle or kind.

"Jake."  Christy sighed as she looked at him.  He had the skills to do the job.  "You're the new second."  He just didn't have the temperament.  It would take two people to do what Mark did.  She looked at Tracey.  Tom would have been good, but his age would work against him with the older tribe members.  "Tracey, I need you to…"  She didn't even have the words for it.  She just went quiet at that and sighed.

"Okay."  Tracey spoke quietly.  She understood.  "I'll arrange a brief ceremony for the fallen team."  Christy just nodded.  Tracey was going to be the heart that Christy had lost.

"Alright."  Christy forced herself to sit and look into their eyes.  "So now we need to decide how to keep this from ever happening again."   


	39. Chapter 39

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Emma could sense Christy becoming restless and took a small peek into why.  Christy was becoming uncomfortable sitting like they were.  Emma could see that Christy's mind imagined moving to lay on the bed and she decided that could work.  

Emma let her hands fall away from Christy's temples, but the connection didn't seem to suffer too much for it.  She used her arms to pull back further on the bed and reclined on her elbows looking down her body at Christy's confused expression.  "Come here."  She spoke softly and smiled at the hesitation Christy showed before doing it.  Christy moved to lay down beside her on the bed, and rolled onto her side to look at Emma.

"No we aren't done yet."  Emma lowered herself down onto her back.  "Come here."  She patted her shoulder and could feel Christy's moment of panic, her doubt, and her wishing she could just do it.  Emma ignored it all, the whole of emotions Christy projected without realizing it, and patted her shoulder again.  "I need the physical connection, lay down."

"Emma."  Christy started to move to do what she'd asked but then stopped.  Emma barely had to try to read Christy, she could see Christy wasn't sure how to take this move.  If she was going to insult Emma by being too informal, and she also had a longing that almost broke Emma's concentration.  Christy needed this contact so badly, and was afraid that would show.  Christy was still trying to be a lone wolf, needing no one, but that wasn't who Christy was.

"Just get over here."  Was all Emma said as she helped Christy, or physically encouraged her, to rest her cheek on Emma's shoulder.  She took Christy's awkwardly placed arm and wrapped it around her middle so that Christy held her back.  "You must know how this goes."  She managed to reproach Christy's embarrassed reluctance without sounding too harsh.  "Now just relax."   Emma could feel the tension in Christy's body start to relax as she caressed Christy's temple with her free hand and played with her hair, tucking it behind one ear.  Emma sighed softly as they both got used to the more intimate pose, and she had to admit it was a nice change from her normal in depth scans, which were usually done against someone's will.    

Once Christy finally became comfortable with the new position Emma slid back into her mind gently.

********

The entire tribe stood in the parking lot as Tracey led the ceremony to put to rest the dead hunting team.  Christy felt it should have been her up there, talking about Mark and the others.  It should have been her up there talking about how brave they were and how they never gave up, but she'd asked Tracey to do it for her.  She had to remain strong in the eyes of her tribe, and she was barely able to not cry now.  If she had to say those things she couldn't do it.

She gritted her teeth and sat still, refusing to wipe the tears away.  It would only bring attention to the fact that they were starting to slowly leak from her eyes.  They hadn't even been able to bring home the bodies for burial.  It was too risky to go after them, and that was another decision that Christy had to make.  

"Christy, is there something you want to add."  Tracey spoke loud enough for the entire tribe to hear and Christy tensed up and looked back at Tracey.  She'd become lost in her own thoughts and pain and didn't notice Tracey wrapping it up.  A brief glare at Tracey got nothing but a sympathetic look and a more softly spoken additional comment just for Christy.  "They need to hear from you." 

Christy took a deep breath and stood up.  She'd been sitting with the other hunters in the front, on chairs brought out for them.  She glared at Tracey as she passed her to stand at what served as the podium.  How could Tracey do this to her?  Tracey knew why Christy didn't want to talk now.

The soft murmuring of the tribe stopped as she tried to subtly wipe away her tears, and she knew she hadn't been able to cover up what she was doing.  She took a shuddering breath and prayed that she could just say a few words without losing it.  Just a few.  "Hunters are a brave lot."  She was going to try and keep it as impersonal as she could.  That might help her maintain control.  She didn't want to appear weak.  "It's a dangerous job and they do it so that we all can continue to live."  Her head made the motion of looking at the crowd, but she wasn't really looking.  It was hard to look through her glassy eyes.  God Dammit, her tears were completely visible.  Everyone could see it.  Christy gritted her teeth and stared down at the podium for a moment, trying to get that waver out of her voice.  "Mark's team was incredibly brave."  Her voice cracked, but she couldn't stop now.  "He and his men dealt with unbeatable odds and lost.  We will see them on the other side."  Her fist clenched on the podium and she went quiet.  That was all she could get out.  

The dead silence from her tribe panicked her.  She needed their respect to lead, and it felt like she'd just lost it.  There was more that could be said, but she just looked around at the faces she could now see because her tears had fallen from her eyes.  They looked stunned.  Why?  She turned with a heavier heart than she had before she stood up to talk, convinced that she'd just lost all the respect she'd fought so hard for.  She walked past the other hunter's seated nearby, past a concerned Tracey that should have known better than to put her up their now, and into her office without saying another word.

She could hear the hum of more words being spoken, but she didn't try to listen.  She finally let herself cry for what she'd lost.  An entire team.  Mark.  She cried because in the end the only help she'd been able to give them was to kill the ones still left standing.

It felt like an hour later when Tracey stepped into the office alone after finishing the ceremony.  "How could you?!"  Christy's face was still red from crying, but it grew redder as she hissed at Tracey.  "I told you I couldn't do it."  Christy wanted to yell, but there might be some of her people near enough to hear that.  She'd shown enough pain, shown enough weakness for one day.

Tracey didn't even have the decency to look guilty.  She just gave Christy a sympathetic look and sat down in a chair across from her.  "Do you remember when you had to torture those raiders?  When we all watched you cut that boy into pieces?"  Christy flinched at the memory and the cold way Tracey was able to talk about it.  "We all thought you were a monster for being able to do that.  Mark, Aaron, Tom, Jake… All of us."  Christy couldn't believe Tracey was kicking her when she was down.  Tears started to fall yet again as she stared down at her hands rather than look at her.

"If you all think I'm such a monster, why are you still here?"  She managed to growl out.  Dammit, she knew a lot of people thought she was… but she really believed that her team, her friends…

"We stayed with you.  We realized it wasn't that you were a monster, but that you were that desperate to protect us all."  Tracey's voice cracked for the first time since the ceremony started.  "It was because you cried that we realized that.  If you'd been able to walk away from that without appearing to feel pain, we would have continued to believe that you were insane."

Christy took a shuddering breath but couldn't think of anything to say.  Just when she thought this day couldn't hurt anymore, Tracey had to bring that up.

"We've been trying to tell you that the others in the tribe were starting to think you weren't even human.  I'm sorry I tricked you, but they needed to see that you still are.  I heard people talking when they realized you weren't going to give the ceremony.  Some people thought that you didn't care, and that is so far from the truth."  Christy felt Tracey move closer and saw her rest a hand on Christy's leg.  "Christy, we love you… but you made a mistake in pretending that nothing fazes you.  People don't want to follow a ruthless leader with no emotions.  They'll follow you if you feel pain, they won't turn on you and call you weak because you cried when your best friend died.  You're under-estimating them.  Your tribe isn't your enemy."  When Christy started to cry Tracey pulled her closer.  "This tribe isn't going to turn on you like the last one did.  Christy, they know why we are all still here when so many of the neighboring tribes aren't, and it's you.  You just have a P.R. problem, but they all know we need you."

P.R. problem?  Christy almost laughed in spite of her pain.  She had far more than a Public Relations problem.  It sounded like her people thought she was Satan himself.

********

Shelley was standing in her doorway.  Christy just stared at her, a bit surprised.  She hadn't seen much of the girl since they started this tribe.  "Shelley?"  The look in the girl's eyes had Christy standing back and letting her in.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."  Shelley spoke quietly.  "I heard you and Mark were… together, but I hadn't believed it until…"

Christy was still shaken up from the ceremony that morning and talking to someone about it wasn't on her list of things to do.  She turned away from the girl she hadn't seen but in passing for months.  Why did Shelley decide now was a good time to visit?  "We weren't together like that.  It was just a rumor."  Not for lack of trying on both their parts.  Now Christy wished she had slept with him, even if she didn't feel it.  She wished she'd given him that.

"Oh."  Shelley went quiet for a moment.  "I could go get you dinner if you don't want to sit with us."  Shelley spoke so softly, as if Christy were fragile.  She almost brushed the offer away, but she wasn't feeling like having people stare at her, and she knew after that disaster of a speech they would be staring.

"Okay."

Shelley looked hesitant to ask, but she did.  "Do you want me to eat with you?"  

Christy had the feeling that Shelley was trying to take care of her, kind of like Mark had.  She didn't know how to feel about that.  "No, I kinda want to be alone right now."  She answered gently.

"Okay."  Shelley glanced at the door and then back at Christy.  "Well, I better go get dinner for you then."  It was interesting to watch the flustered girl's body fight between leaving and staying, but finally make it out the door.  Shelley was clearly out of her comfort zone, but she came.  No one else besides Christy's friends had even acknowledged Mark's passing to her yet.

The next morning she couldn't just hide away anymore.  She'd already indulged in her pain when she probably should have been working the day before, and life waited for no one.  She had to make sure the hunting teams understood the new procedures so that they didn't lose another team, and she needed to try and create a brand new team, because they needed to replace the dead.  She was going to have to split up a hunting team so that they didn't have an entire team of rookies, and that was always an adjustment for the hunters.  

When she went down for food before starting work, she could feel the eyes on her yet again, but this time it felt different.  She caught a few people looking and could tell there was a difference, but she wasn't sure what it was.

********

Emma briefly touched on a few lesser memories for a while, and noticed the change in Christy and her tribe.  Tracey was right.  The tribe stopped treating Christy like a demon walking in their midst, and Christy stopped being so controlled when she realized that it was keeping people away and afraid.  Christy realized she was wrong, and she was allowed to be human after all.  Shelley and Debbie became a part of her life again, and she spent time talking with Debbie's kids after having been away from them for months.  Christy's life was healing, and Emma hated that she knew the ending, that Christy lost all these people she was starting to let back into her heart.

They were getting closer to the memory Emma had started with, the one that had Christy coming into this world, and the memories became brighter and more emotional the closer they got to the end of the world.  They retained a clarity of someone who tried to memorize every last thing, knowing that these memories would need to last a lifetime, or perhaps even longer.

********

The asteroid was getting a bit too big for comfort, and Christy could tell almost everyone spent time staring up at it.  It was visible even in the day sky now, and the feeling of dread was actually painful.  Here was their death, come calling.

Before the televisions and radios went dead they all heard the scientists estimates as to when that thing was going to hit them.  Many people kept calendars that they carefully marked each day so that they could track when it was going to happen, and now the careful record keeping was paying off.  Christy wasn't sending her hunting teams out again once they all got back.  They all deserved to die together if they wanted to.  The last week of their lives will be their own.  

They'd stockpiled enough supplies lately to take the time off.  The new method of dealing with raiders ended up being very lucrative, if not dangerous.  They used women as bait and set their own traps.  Christy had been bait herself a few times, and it was terrifying to be unarmed in battle, but she trusted her men to protect her.  They never let her down.  

The raiders flesh wasn't the only food in their cache now though.  Christy sighed.  Those that didn't want to live to see the end had seen her and requested death.  She herself had to kill fifteen of her own people so that they didn't suffer a botched suicide, and she always made sure to be as sympathetic and caring as she could.  They willed their flesh to the rest of the tribe.  She hated asking them to do that, but not even one of them didn't understand why she was doing it.  The hunters needed time off.  It was a hard task to strip people she'd known, but she did it herself so that no one else would have to.  She held these peoples hands when they died and comforted them.  She stripped the flesh from their bodies, and she buried them where no one would have to see what had happened to them.  No one should have to know they were eating a friend.  It was the last gift these people gave their tribe.

She watched as the last hunting team came home unharmed and sighed.  She was always worried now when they went out.  Tom smiled up at her before going to check in his teams take.  

Christy stared after him.  Tom was barely twenty.  If this hadn't happened his life would just be starting.  Her eyes traveled over to Ian playing with a ball she'd found for him last time she went out.  Maybe there was no God, because how could a God do this to all these people?  She sighed.  She couldn't afford to think like that, because the only thing keeping so many of her people going was the belief that they'd see their fallen loved ones on the other side.

Christy wasn't so sure she wanted to see them.  How could she explain to her family what she'd done?  She'd become someone they wouldn't even recognize.  She was pretty sure that no one expected her to become a leader of a cannibal tribe.  She wasn't voted most likely to commit serial murder in high school.  She remembered high school.  She'd been the quiet one with few friends.  Students she barely knew told her they expected she'd be someone great when she grew up and cure some fatal disease.  She was chosen to be a judge in one of her classes because the other students thought she was fair.  It was just the impression she apparently gave them.  Christy took a shuddering breath as she remembered those days of hope and planning for the future.  Boy wouldn't they all be surprised.  Christy Taylor, the girl they all thought was going somewhere, was responsible for the deaths of over a thousand soldiers, knew how to torture information out of a man, and was the matriarch of her own tribe.  And to think she used to wonder what those nameless students would think if they knew she was gay.

"Christy?"  Shelley spoke quietly, interrupting Christy's thoughts.  That girl was a little more clingy than she'd been before.  Shelley didn't have any family around, and apparently she'd adopted Christy to fill that role.  Christy wiped her tears away before turning to look at Shelley.  There was another tragedy.  Shelley was just seventeen, and she'd lived in a dying world since she was fifteen.  "Can I talk to you after dinner?"

God no.  Christy stared at Shelley, wondering if she was about to have to help the girl die.  Shelley sounded so nervous about talking with her, and Christy had heard that before from the people asking her for that final favor.  "Shelley…"  Christy couldn't do it.  The girl was like family.  Someone she'd been watching out for.  "I can't kill you.  You need to ask someone else, please."  She felt guilty for denying her, and had to add something even though she didn't want to.  "I'll be there for you, but I can't."

"No."  Shelley seemed surprised and it made Christy relax.  "That's not it.  I'm going to see this to the end."

Christy pushed Shelley's bangs off her forehead and kissed it before speaking quietly.  "Thank you."  It took her a moment to remember the request.  "Sure, you can come by after dinner."  Shelley probably just needed someone to comfort her.  It was hard to comfort the dying, but Christy would try.  She'd practically adopted the girl, and was the closest Shelley had to a mother right now.

********

Emma could sense Christy's unease about the memories she'd tapped into.  Something she'd rather Emma didn't see was obviously coming up, but this time Emma wanted to see it.  This was how Christy dealt with her own imminent death, and that told you a lot about someone.  She gave Christy's forehead a kiss like the woman had done to Shelley and caressed her cheek to get that hint of desire flowing again so that the connection stayed strong.  It was starting to fade a bit as Christy fought it.

Christy was barely aware of her body.  That happened with non-telepaths, they started to think of their astral form as the real thing and couldn't pay much attention to what their real body was doing during a deep scan.  Emma had to move her own astral form to take Christy's hand and to comfort her before moving ahead with the memories.  The next one was rather bright, and clearly had a lot of emotion attached to it.  Christy could have told her no, but she'd become rather compliant.  Emma wondered if she was going into shock at having to relive this.  She'd have to monitor Christy carefully.


	40. Chapter 40

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Christy sat on her bed, reading by lamp light, while waiting for her visitor.  Amazing what little things give life meaning.  A few of her people had found another comic book store, and brought these gifts.  She didn't have the heart to tell them she didn't read the Exiles, and took them as if they were a prize, knowing the team would feel proud.  Funny how that works.  That comic was, well, different.  Alternate worlds and shifting characters, but the blue female was pretty.  She had some of Mystique's playfulness.

The knock finally came and Christy went to answer it.  Shelley stood nervously on her doorstep, dressed differently than earlier today.  "Come in."  Christy told her, but studied the new dress as Shelley came in.  What was this about?

It took Shelley five minutes of idle chit chat to get to the main topic.  "I'm a virgin."  She whispered while looking out Christy's window to the asteroid in the sky.  "I don't want to die a virgin."

Christy stared at Shelley silently and watched the young woman.  She didn't know what to say about that.  It was a tragedy that Shelley even had to think of this.  "I'm sure there are a lot of people that would…"  Christy struggled for the words.  "Want to hold such a pretty girl."  Shelley was attractive enough, not really beautiful, but pretty enough.  "Is there anyone?"  She was hesitant to ask.  

Love advice wasn't really something she did.  She talked about death, killing and guilt.  Those were the things she counseled people about.  Love, sex… no one ever went to her about those things.  Christy suspected Tracey got those questions.  Even with her trying to be more of herself around her people, she still wasn't someone that inspired girly chats.  In all honesty she'd never been like that.  It was one of the reasons she didn't go into counseling after starting in that direction in college.  She now had a better knowledge of human sexuality and psychology than the average person, but she just didn't have the temperament for the job.  If someone started whining at her she was more likely to tell them to do something about it or shut up.  

"Yes."  Shelley turned away from the window and looked at her.  Something in Shelley's eyes told Christy she needed to have good control over her expression right now, because Shelley was going to say something she didn't want to hear.  The girl's eyes held a note of pleading and a hint of desire.  Oh, Shelley… please don't, Christy thought.  "You."  And then she did.  Damn.

Christy was careful to not let her emotions show and hurt the girl.  She didn't want Shelley to want her like that.  Christy wasn't even remotely attracted to the girl.  Mark had done more for her than Shelley did.  In spite of the womanly curves, Christy thought of Shelley as the little girl that idolized her like a star.  A child.  Christy sighed and looked away from the nervous girl waiting for a response from her.  Shelley would never be older than she was right now.  "There has to be someone more suitable for you than me."  She muttered to say something.  The storm of emotions Shelley's confession brought up was staggering in it's intensity.  Her regrets about not giving herself to Mark, her pain at not having someone to hold, and her guilt for considering it or for turning the girl away… it didn't matter which she did, she'd regret any action she took now.

"I've thought about it."  Shelley sounded like she was trying to be brave and adult about all of this.  "And I want it to be you."

Christy looked up to see Shelley waiting for her to speak.  The girl was at least three shades paler than she'd been and looked scared.  "Shelley."  Christy shook her head from side to side, almost unaware of the action… she wanted to deny this conversation was going on.  The pain in Shelley's face made the decision for her.  It was a last request and it obviously meant something for Shelley.  Christy wouldn't have wanted to die a virgin either.  She could understand that.  Just because she felt no passion didn't mean she couldn't make love to Shelley.  It would have to be making love, just sex wouldn't do for Shelley's only time with a partner.

Shelley had never been with anyone else.  She wouldn't be able to tell how much Christy was faking it.  "Okay."  Christy whispered and ignored the dread in her chest.  She wished that she could hold a woman she loved in her arms, one that she actually felt passion for… but Emma wasn't real, and if she were Christy would never want to see her trapped in this world.

Shelley moved forward awkwardly and Christy pulled her into a hug and just held her for a while, getting used to the idea of holding anyone.  Her mind was filled with the mechanics of what she'd do and how slowly she'd need to take it.  It was like a task.  It felt so impersonal to her, but she'd make sure that Shelley felt loved just once in her life.  Shelley would never know it wasn't real.  Of course she'd also give the girl plenty of opportunity to change her mind, but Christy wasn't going to hold her breath on that.  Shelley looked pretty sure of what she wanted.

After holding Shelley in her arms for a while Christy leaned her head down and kissed the column of Shelley's neck lightly.  She whispered into her ear.  "Are you sure?"  and was impressed with the way she was able to make her voice sound needy when she wasn't actually.  When did she become such a good actress?  Shelley's only response was to bare more of her neck in an invitation.

Shelley's breath caught in her throat when Christy nibbled on her ear gently and Christy could feel the tension in the girl's body.  Shelley was starting to get into this.  The nervousness was fading and Shelley's body was starting to show its need.  Christy cradled Shelley with her body while they stood up and rubbed her cheek against the side of Shelley's head before moving to finally kiss Shelley on the lips.  A slow gentle kiss that grew in intensity.  Christy really didn't like being the top in sex, not like this, with a partner that had no idea what to do.  It just added to the pressure to perform.  Still she patiently taught Shelley how to kiss, while hurting inside at the idea that it was clear she was the first person to do that with the girl.  

The whimper in Shelley's throat gave Christy the impression that it was alright to start to escalate things.  She did.  

********  

Emma watched as Christy made tender love to the girl.  Noticed the way Christy went slowly, but kept Shelley's needs foremost in her mind.  Easily felt the lack of passion slowly start to simmer, but it was still so weak.  Felt every guilty thought as Christy noticed the skinny girl's bones through her skin and blamed herself for not being able to feed her even better than she did.  Every insecurity came to the surface in Christy's mind while she made love to Shelley, but Shelley never noticed the hesitant touches, or the woman's lack of true passion.  Shelley looked to be lost in feelings she never thought she'd experience.

Christy's true panic didn't come until after Shelley's orgasm, the girl wanted to touch her.

********

Shelley's hand caressed Christy's breasts, and Christy's intake of breath was more about shock than arousal.  Shelley grinned like she'd won something, mistaking it for the other.  "Teach me how to make love to you."  Shelley whispered, trying to be seductive.  Christy's heart started to pound out of fear.  She couldn't fake her body's lack of response to the girl as easily as she faked everything else.  She was barely wet, barely ready.  Even a virgin might know what that meant.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."  Shelley's eyes held an uncomfortable amount of awe.  Apparently she'd impressed the girl with her skill.  If Shelley had time to have a good lover she'd find out that Christy wasn't really all that, but as it was Shelley was going to think Christy was amazing for the rest of her life.

"I'm not usually…"  Christy struggled with a cover for the fact that she doubted Shelley could give her the type of pleasure Shelley wanted to.  "I've never been very responsive… I get more out of giving."  She lied.  She'd rather make love to Shelley again than feel someone try to make love to her and feel nothing.

In the end she hadn't been able to talk Shelley out of it.  With Shelley's head between her legs she stared up at the ceiling, feeling awkward and wishing she was anywhere but there.  She could feel Shelley's touch, but it wasn't…  The touch of death hit her from nearby and Christy did something she never had before.  She let it in, desperately seeking the feeling that would make it look like she enjoyed what Shelley was doing.  

"Yes…"  Christy hissed as her back started to arch.  Her mind cast out subconsciously for more.  "Oh, God…"  Christy's hand reached down to press Shelley more firmly to her.  It wasn't enough, and Shelley's touch wasn't doing it.  

********

Emma felt Christy's shields fall completely for a moment, just a moment, both in the memory and in reality.  With that came a scream so loud it had to wake the neighbors.  Christy came.  Emma opened her eyes and stared at the arching body against hers and Christy writhed against her.  "Emma… Oh God…"

Emma had the foresight to stop her connection the moment the shield came down, but seeing the pleasure it gave Christy part of her wished she hadn't.  The shield fell back into place with a snap the second the orgasm stopped, and Christy fell limply back against her.  Emma risked a light scan and felt the shame and embarrassment.  Christy was starting to realize what happened.

Also even though the shield was back up, Emma had little difficulty getting past it.  That was new.  Christy made sure to not close Emma's doorway in spite of what she was going through.

"Scanning memories sometimes has… side effects."  Emma spoke calmly while moving to pull Christy into her arms again.  She could feel a few Xmen puzzling over what they'd heard, and felt Scott hesitantly coming closer to the door.

~Scott, I tapped into a memory, that's all.  Right now we shouldn't be disturbed.~  Emma sent him before he had a chance to knock.  The suspicion he felt angered her, but she ignored that for now and focused on Christy.

Emma looked into Christy's eyes and tried not to let her surprise show.  They were glowing just a little in the slightly darkened room.  "sometimes tapping into a memory like that will result in…"  Christy's blush made it clear she understood what Emma was saying.  Emma smirked at her.  "We've all done it before.  It's nothing to get embarrassed about."  She teased, but the fact that it was her name being called out was new.  Did Christy really call her name out when she was with Shelley, or was that just here?

Emma pushed her personal thoughts on what she felt about Christy's feelings for her out of her mind and focused on the new information.  Christy had that shield before she came to this world and knew how to lower it on an instinctive level.  It also made sense why she had a shield like that.  It wasn't meant to keep telepaths out, that was just a side effect.  That shield was how Christy controlled her own powers, which were just as unique as the shield itself was.

"I was a mutant even then, wasn't I?"  Christy whispered.  That was something Emma liked about Christy.  No matter what was thrown at her she kept moving.  Christy was the poster child for perseverance.  

"I believe so."  Emma spoke gently.  "I can't sense death like you can.  It's not something I've seen anyone else be able to do."

Christy was silent a little too long.  At least her eyes were starting to fade back to normal.  Emma wasn't sure what caused that glow, but it was probably important.

********

Christy was remembering all the awed looks she got when she used her powers in her world.  She remembered the comments she'd over hear about her freaky ability.  How come she never made the connection?  Even then she realized it wasn't something everyone could do, but she never once thought about being a mutant because her world didn't have that.

Death.  Her power was to sense death.  Christy rolled away from Emma and stared up at the ceiling.  She almost started to feel sorry for herself, because that was truly a morbid power, but there were worse powers out there.  Even among the people in the mansion right now she could probably find worse ones.

"If I was already a mutant, how come I could get stabbed there?"  Christy had come home injured from hunts a few times.  This stroll through memory lane was showing her things she hadn't thought about before, but probably should have.  If she hadn't been so distracted by meeting the Xmen maybe she would have.

"I was trying to discover that."  Emma spoke and Christy rolled onto her side, finally feeling like she could face the woman now that they had something other than Christy's embarrassing reaction to talk about.  "Maybe it's a secondary mutation, like my diamond form."  Emma looked thoughtful, "Or perhaps your powers were slower to mature and you were heading in that direction from the beginning.  I'd need to see more to know for sure."

Christy felt uncomfortable with letting Emma in again after what happened, but they'd already done so much.  Her mind traveled over what she'd done with the last week of that life and most of the really embarrassing or shaming memories had already been looked over.  In the end it was because she only had a weeks worth of memories left to share that she finally moved closer and hesitantly put her head back on Emma's shoulder so Emma could continue the scan.  She'd never known that Emma needed physical contact for these deep scans, but it was probably something they showed and Christy never paid attention to.

********

In the morning Shelley had to get up earlier than Christy.  She had to work on breakfast.  Christy walked her to the door and when Shelley leaned in to kiss her before leaving Christy did it, even though she could see Debbie was just coming out of her apartment at the same time.  "Have a good day."  Christy smiled at the girl.  She'd never had to deal with the awkward night after before, but she'd do the best she could.  

"Hey Shelley."  Debbie smiled at the girl.  "I have to talk to Christy for a moment.  I'll catch you in the kitchen in a few minutes."  Shelley might not have caught the glare Debbie sent Christy's way, but Christy did.  

Debbie followed Christy back into the room that smelled suspiciously like sex.  Christy cringed at the scent she hadn't noticed before.  It was like a neon sign telling anyone that enters exactly what happened here.

"She's just a girl."  Debbie hissed at Christy.  

Christy felt defensive, like she'd done something wrong.  "So should I have waited until she turns eighteen… oh wait… she'll never be eighteen."  Christy hissed back.  That comment calmed them both.  Debbie just stared at her, so Christy sighed.  "I know… but I did the right thing."  She told Debbie, while hoping that it was the truth.  "She could have gone to someone else, someone that only cared about their own pleasure…"  She really didn't like talking about this.  "And I'm not going to talk about this.  It has nothing to do with you.  Shelley isn't your child."

Christy was grateful when Debbie dropped it.  Old morals die hard, but this was the new world… the dead world, and it had no room for some of those outdated beliefs.

********

Church.  Christy wasn't surprised how many of her people chose to walk the mile to the local church, even though they had no religious leader to speak there.  Some of her people offered to baptize her in one religion or another.  They didn't understand her when she refused, but they were nice about it.  

They needed a ritual.  Christy could understand that, but those that never had religion were left without.  Those left here with her seemed lost to her.  They needed some way to deal with the death.  Something that didn't involve God so much, because some of those down there hated him right now.  

"Tom."  She yelled out when she saw him walk by.  "Get as many of the others as you can, we need to talk."  

Jake was the only missing member of the leading team.  He'd gone to the church with the others.  Christy outlined her plan, got feedback, and had the hunting team she'd originally started with at her back as they left the camp, minus their dead and one member.  One last hunt, and it shouldn't take more than a few hours.  They took another full hunting team with them and four carts rather than the normal one per team, because Christy knew they'd find what they were after.

"I like this idea."  Tom spoke as he walked beside her.  "It's kinda Egyptian."

"Yeah."  Christy said distractedly as they walked up to their destination.   

The hardware store had been raided like the grocery stores, but people had very specific needs then, and what Christy was after wasn't on the survival list.  They grabbed metal buckets.  They took wood.  They loaded up carts with pulleys and rope.  They grabbed pipes and hoses.  They also took what they'd came here for.  They searched the back room for more, raided the displays.  When they were done three carts were full and the fourth was halfway full.  She had the other team return those, and gave them the instructions of what she wanted done with the take.  

Her team moved on to raid a beauty supply shop, a hair stylist shop, and a manicure place.  Tracey smiled at her as they loaded up the nail polish, and other pampering items.  The Egyptians had people to prepare the dead for burial, but Christy decided that having the living prepare themselves would be their ritual.  

Jake was helping the team Christy had sent home when Christy and the others came back with the last cart.  The pulleys were set up to run from what would be a fire pit to three different locations on the main building.  Christy went up the stairs to the first pulley destination and noticed two apartments opened.  The bathtubs sat in the middle of the living rooms, with piles of wood next to them.  "I can rig it up so that we can drain them off the balcony."  An older man told her.  "I used to be a plumber."  He smiled at Christy like she'd given him a gift letting him help with this.  She hadn't even known that had been his job before.  He was a hunter now, and that was all she thought about.  What people were now.

They didn't have hot running water, but the fire would heat it up and then they could pour it into the tubs.  Christy stood on the balcony and stared down at Jake testing the first pulley line with a few buckets of cold water for now.  By the end of the day Christy found out she had two hair stylists in her tribe as well.  She also had several people volunteering to help make this work, because they'd need helpers to fill the tubs and make sure supplies didn't run out.  People would get to bath as long as they wanted, and if the water got cold someone would have to refill it.

By dinnertime they were ready.  No one had seen the Raiders out in a week.  They were probably in the middle of their own ceremonies, so Christy risked stoking a large fire to start the process.  Her tribe was smaller now, but it would still take time to give everyone a turn, and she didn't want to run out of time before the end.

Christy started out by helping to heat the water in the buckets.  Once it was hot enough she hooked it up to the pulleys.  In this she was their servant.  It was her gift to them.  She spent that night running into a first floor apartment and filling buckets up with water.  She spent the last Monday of her life carrying them to the fire until her muscles ached.  The rest of the lead hunters helped her with the manual labor.  It was symbolic to Christy that the leaders not be the first to enjoy this ritual.

Shelley smiled shyly at Christy several times while helping to move the heated buckets from the pulleys to the bathtubs.  It earned Christy several speculative looks from her team, but she ignored them.  

They ran the tubs for a few hours, but then had to stop because of lack of daylight and a need to sleep.   

The next day it took a long time for others to talk her into taking her turn.  She'd wanted to wait until everyone else had taken theirs, but it seemed a few people thought she was being ridiculous.  She couldn't possibly heat everyone's water for them.  It would exhaust her too much and there were a lot of people willing to help.

She enjoyed hot water after so many months living with nothing but cold showers that she took as fast as she could so that the torture would end.  After she was done she too got her hair cut.  She looked normal, like someone she used to be.  Clean, hair cut, nails filed and neat.  She stared into the mirror at Christy Taylor, teacher, and could honestly say she hadn't expected to see her again.  She was harder than she used to be, and as Mark had called her, the Angel of Death still sat in her eyes with that knowledge of life and death she wished she never got.  She glanced out at the asteroid that would hit tomorrow and decided she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

She spent the night being a bard to distract her people.  She told stories for hours, with short breaks so that her voice didn't burn out.  She retold old t.v. shows.  She retold comic book stories.  She even did a few ancient Greek stories she remembered from college.  She didn't have Mark to trade off with like they used to so she had to keep it up herself, because no one else could keep a story straight, or speak like Mark did and make you relive what he was telling you.  Telling a story was a skill, and not everyone had it.  

In the morning they were going to leave their home, at least some of them.  They all had places they wanted to be when it ended and Christy was going to the water.  She'd rather die on the shore than be surrounded by buildings. 

She wasn't sure when the thing would hit, so she was going to get there early. 

********

Emma had a suspicion at this point and she followed Christy's memory to the water and the wait for death while working to shield herself from the emotions of the memory.  She pulled out to the point that she barely felt it but was still aware of what was happening.  She also helped to anchor Christy's shield up so that it wouldn't fall at the wrong time again.  It was difficult to do because it was so different from the shields that Emma was used to, but she'd spare Christy the embarrassment of having telepaths snoop into that moment.  A few must have realized that Christy's shield went down once tonight, although too briefly for a scan to work, and someone might be waiting for another opportunity.  Someone like Jean who didn't quite trust Emma with this job, or the Professor who thought he was always the best suited to do deep scans because he was more powerful.  No this was Emma's turf.  Christy chose to share herself with Emma like this, no one else.

********

Christy was silent as she watched the asteroid streak through the sky.  No one else on the waterfront spoke either.  They all stared.  It seemed to move so fast now.  It held a deadly beauty.  This was what Christy had fought so hard to live long enough to see.  Well now she had.  It didn't feel quite real that this was it.  The end.  She sent out a mental note of love to those she'd cared about in life.  Her hand gripped the cards she'd taken out of her pocket to look at while waiting.  She knew every card by heart now, but having them was a comfort.  Like a child with a security blanket, but she felt no shame about needing her heroes with her now.  

When it went out of sight on its way for a part of earth in the distance Christy continued to stare at the last place she'd seen it.  "Goodbye."  She whispered towards the others, but they were a little further from her because she'd walked away to give herself distance.  Space for her shock to sit around her.  She felt it, the death on a scale she'd never felt before and she opened to it.  Accepted it.  She could feel it coming closer, getting stronger.  The wind was like a wall and…

There was a shaking…

Wait, this didn't happen…  Christy thought as she watched it happen.  I left before it hit us, she repeated in her mind and felt Emma's hand rest on her shoulder…

The power of the blast ripped through the tribe with her.  Christy saw their bodies tossed into the air, felt her own body being ripped apart by the force, and then… she still stood there.  How?  Death still fed her and the glow of skin, skin doesn't glow… What's happening?

Christy screamed… and the echo of that could be heard over the din of death… the portal opened pulling her inside.  She tumbled confused, her glowing tunnel to heaven was warped.  Something was wrong… 

She flew through the air and slammed into something.  She took a deep breath and stared at the glowing tunnel.  Was this heaven?  She stared in horror at the thing that brought her here.

The movement she noticed out of the corner of her eye made her turn and her eyes widened.  It was her, but soft…  The other Christy stared down at her and Christy felt the alien feeling of someone else's shock.  She cringed and when that Christy leaned down to get closer Christy wanted her to go away.  She was about to open her mouth and tell the double to leave her alone when the tunnel attacked.  Christy stared as the fear hit her and the other woman was dragged into that tunnel from hell.  She felt the gasping the lack of air… and finally the death, before she moved from where she sat frozen on the ground, and the tunnel snapped shut with a soft whoosh of air.


	41. Chapter 41

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Christy curled up into herself, striking a classic fetal pose.  Emma couldn't sense anything from Christy now.  After the deep scan Christy had managed to gently close the doorway to her mind, giving Emma the choice of taking over or getting out.  Emma respected Christy's desire to be alone in her head for the moment and ended the connection.  She didn't stop holding Christy though.  Emma was on her side holding Christy to her.  She wasn't sure what to say, and her own memories of standing in the middle of a classroom and watching the blast from the Sentinel cut down her students kept replaying in her mind.  Christy's pain was so similar it touched on Emma's causing the telepath to relive her own pain.

Emma pulled Christy tighter to her body and started to rock gently.  Trying to soothe the quiet pain.  Christy wasn't crying.  She was silent and Emma barely could hear her even breathing.  In spite of her movement she wasn't sure Christy even registered that she wasn't alone.

"She was an innocent."  Christy started to whisper.  "She had plans, hopes that she wrote down almost nightly."  Christy's voice sounded strained.  Emma didn't interrupt her, but she was not surprised that it was this thing that was bothering Christy more than the knowledge that the blast had indeed hit her.  Emma had been working on an explanation for that one, but it wasn't the issue Christy wanted to address first.  "She had a schedule to pay off her bills, and plans to travel once she could afford it."  Christy's tears must have started, because Emma could hear them in the voice.  "She wanted to see Egypt before she died.  She was making plans.   She should have had years."

Emma moved to caress Christy's hair, pulling it out of the woman's face.  She pulled back just enough to lean up on one arm so she could look down into the reddening face of Christy's pain.  She could only see it in profile because Christy wouldn't look at her.  "She… she didn't deserve this.  It should have been me."

Emma wasn't sure how to respond to this.  "Christy, you're doing something with the time you've been given.  It's all we can do, find a purpose and do our best to…"

"I killed her."  Christy's voice was a growl.  "And I didn't need to.  I was afraid, and I killed her.  That is worse than any of the other deaths I've caused, I had reasons for those… but her…."  Christy's voice lowered to almost inaudible,  "I stole her life in every way a person could do that.  It was me."

"You were in shock."  Emma's voice rose above the whispers they'd been using.  "No one could be expected to think clearly after what had just happened."  Emma had hoped that Christy wouldn't realize right away that the tunnel was hers and that she'd controlled it, but Christy wasn't stupid.  It reacted to Christy's thoughts too well for it to be anything but an extension of Christy's own powers.

"That doesn't mean she'll ever see Egypt."  Christy took a shuddering breath.  Emma desperately hoped that this wasn't the last straw that would break this strong woman.  Without the connection she couldn't be sure how bad the damage really was.  The silence stretched out for far too long as Emma let Christy quietly process her thoughts.

"It's the deaths isn't it?"  Christy's voice startled Emma, who had started to think the woman had fallen asleep.  It took a moment for Emma to follow the change in conversation.

"You may take that energy and use it to make the tunnel."

"No."  Christy's surety was a surprise.  "The tunnel was there, I just stole it."  Emma moved to lean on one arm and look down at Christy again.  Her body was a bit sluggish from the silent vigil at Christy's side.  Christy finally looked at her and Emma could see that Christy was getting to the point of acceptance, or hiding the fact she couldn't accept it.  The woman recovered from a lot rather quickly.  "It was the tunnel to heaven."  Or maybe Christy's mind finally snapped.  Emma felt her concern grow.  "I died and it was supposed to take me to heaven, or probably hell… but I hijacked it."  Emma's heart thumped in painful regret.  She shouldn't have unburied the memories.  Christy wasn't handling this well at all.

"You didn't die Christy."  Her voice was soft as she tried to get Christy to listen to her.  Her hand snaked out to caress Christy's cheek.  "I can't read the dead, so you must be alive."  Christy closed her mouth at that before she finished the obvious protest on her lips.  Emma sighed.  "Jono doesn't have a heart beat, but he's alive.  His powers destroyed his chest and jaw, but he is alive even though he has a huge hole in his chest where his heart should be."  Christy's expression became thoughtful.  Emma decided to continue the argument.  "When I'm in my diamond form, I'm clinically brain dead, but I'm still alive, and I can still think."  She stared into Christy's eyes and noticed the vulnerability was completely exposed to her.  Christy wanted to believe her.  "We're mutants Christy.  Some of the normal definitions of life don't always apply to us.  If they did the Professor would have planted a diamond in the cemetery last summer when my secondary mutation appeared."  She gave Christy a small smile and noticed the tension starting to ease out of the woman.

The feeling of holding a woman in her arms like this was a bit foreign to Emma.  She was comforting someone in a way no one had showed her how.  She was just using what she'd learned about Christy in her mind to deal with this.  Christy needed physical comfort more than words, where Emma wasn't practiced in giving either but she'd try both.  "You've done so much with your time here."  Emma's hand slowly caressed Christy's upper arm, almost distractedly, while she formulated her words in her mind.  "I know you're upset about what happened to her, but she wasn't equipped to save those children.  You're children needed YOU, not her.  Without your help what would have happened to them?"  Emma could feel the tension in Christy's frame and knew she'd made her point.  It was Christy, this Christy, that saved Annie and Jessi's life by taking them in.  It was this Christy that saved Erik from being discovered because his powers would have led the government to him if he didn't learn to stop projecting.  "Could she have done any of that?  Would she have?"

"No."  Christy's voice was tense, but Emma felt better about these tears Christy started to shed.  They weren't tears of horrible pain, but seemed to be a cleansing acceptance of what was.  The tears were less violent.  Of course if Christy would just let her in again Emma could be certain it was healing tears.  "She would have walked away.  She wouldn't have thought she could make a difference."  Christy sighed and seemed to push back into the embrace, seeking it.  Emma tightened her hold and heard another soft sigh.  "Before… everything, I would have walked away too.  I didn't think I could fight for anyone."

"Living through pain sometimes gives us the conviction we need to make a difference."  Emma thought of her own loses.  Her own dead students, and how she'd become more and more convinced that the reason she still lived was to teach the next generation how to protect themselves.  Charles had the noble ideals about learning to live in peace, but Emma was here to just make sure these students lived.   "You've already made a difference Christy, and you've just begun."

********

Christy groaned just a little as she opened her eyes.  The silence gave her the impression that it was late and she didn't remember falling asleep.  She started to roll over when she felt the arm around her tighten just a little, surprising her into realizing she wasn't alone in the bed.  Emma stayed?

She carefully rolled over and stared down at the blonde telepath.  Emma fell asleep.  The arm that had been holding Christy fell back to Emma's side rather naturally.  The light had been turned off and it was the moon that gave what little light Christy could see by.  Emma chose to stay.  That was the only explanation for the light.  Christy had fallen asleep crying and Emma stayed.  

Christy felt like her heart stopped, and knowing her mutation it was possible.  She just stared at the blonde asleep on her bed and thought about how kind Emma had been.  She'd never seen evidence that Emma could be like that in the comics.  

The blonde hair was so very blonde.  Christy carefully moved a hand out to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked.  She'd been wanting to do that for a while, but didn't dare.  Emma's hair felt like silk under her fingers.  It was hard to pull the hand away from that softness, but she didn't want to risk waking Emma.  The woman might decide to leave then, and Christy didn't want her too.  She didn't want to be alone right now, and just having Emma there helped make her feel better.

Christy rolled over slowly so as to not jar the bed and got up.  She needed to go to the bathroom, and she needed to take off Jean's now wrinkled and tear damp outfit.  She thought about taking Emma's shoes off so that the telepath would be more comfortable, but she left them alone.  

She had power alright, and the first thing she did with her power was kill out of fear.  Self loathing didn't even cover how she felt at the moment.  She had to look at that woman's family regularly, had to talk to people that knew her, and she'd done that.  Intellectually she knew Emma was right.  She'd been in shock, recently saw the world end… but in her heart she still felt guilty.  That death served no purpose and that woman had been what Christy missed being herself, innocent and uncomplicated.

She slid back into bed after risking pulling a blanket over the woman next to her carefully.

Emma may not believe her, but Christy was certain that she did in fact hijack the tunnel to heaven and made it do what she wanted, which was to take her to Emma's world where she thought she'd feel safer.  In her last moments in that other world she'd fixated on her heroes and wished they could take her away from the death she could see coming.  That tunnel took her exactly where she wanted to be.  The only way it could have done better would be if she'd fallen onto the mansion lawn.

She was glad Erik made her feel the need to call for help.  She had no idea she would have stubbornly avoided these people if it weren't for him.  To think she could have missed meeting Emma in person and seeing this side of her…  Christy sighed.  She just couldn't regret the fact that she lived and it should make her feel more guilty, but maybe Emma was right and this was what was meant to happen.  She was better suited to help in this world than her double had been.  

********

Emma woke up and stared at the ceiling.  The nightmares were back and she'd barely managed to not yell out once she realized she wasn't in her own room.  The images of her student shifting through the broken pieces of wall looking for his hands… The girl with so many sharp pieces of glass imbedded in her it was hard to carry her without jabbing them in further.  The endless darkness as she tried to find a way out of the tunnel to the surface, desperately hoping it would be in time to save the girl that had been alive when she picked her up, but had died in her arms.  Those images blended with her Hellions, with the Massachusetts Academy explosion…  Emma knew death.  Sometimes she wondered if she was truly helping these students, since her caring about them put them at risk, because everyone knew Emma's students died horrible deaths.  

Emma turned to see Christy, and that was when she noticed she'd been covered sometime during the night.  She was careful not to disturb the woman next to her.  Christy sent her students to Emma to keep them safe, knowing Emma's poor luck in doing that for her own students in the past.  Emma felt like waking Christy up and warning her that Emma was cursed in that regard, but she knew it was just her nightmare clinging to her.  Once daylight hit she'd feel better.

"Emma?"  The softly whispered and tired sounding voice startled her.  She preferred being able to read the thoughts of her bed companions so that there weren't surprises like this.  As she thought about that she found that Christy wasn't blocking her at all, and she could sense the concern.  "You're crying."

Emma's hand moved up to her face to feel the evidence of tears.  She hadn't realized she was doing that.  Before she could come up with some excuse Christy sat up.  When did she change into her pajamas and why didn't Emma wake up when Christy did that?

"Emma?"

"I'm fine."  Her voice was cool as always, but Christy didn't look very convinced.  "Just a nightmare."  She could sense Christy's discomfort and was about to pull away when Christy moved forward to hug her.  It held no demands.  Emma could sense Christy was trying to comfort and that she did have some idea about what those nightmares had been.  Every once in a while Emma was surprised yet again by the insight Christy had into their world… into Emma.  Emma rarely got a comforting hug with no strings attached.  She felt the urge to pull away, but she didn't.  If anyone could understand Emma's pain it would be Christy.  No one else here seemed to understand such large scale loss.  It was one thing to lose one or two loved ones, but to lose dozens, repeatedly in the same violent way… Emma felt a humorless chuckle in her throat.  The sign of insanity was to keep doing the same thing over and over hoping for a different result… but Emma kept teaching as if she expected maybe someday her students wouldn't all die on her.  

After a moment she pulled back and Christy let her.  She looked into concerned eyes.  "Thank you."  Emma spoke softly and moved to stand.

Christy's moment of panic was concealed to all, if it weren't for the telepathic connection Emma had recreated.  Christy didn't want her to leave, and it wasn't all concern for Emma, though some of it was.  The sense of need from Christy stopped Emma's retreat.  She'd planned to leave and spend the rest of the night in her own lonely bed.  "Sleeping in this isn't very comfortable."  Emma motioned to her outfit.

"I could lend you a tshirt."  Christy's attempt to keep her there was expected.  Emma took the out Christy gave her and nodded.  She'd stay.  She could deal with the misconceptions of the other X-men in the morning, but Christy was still a bit thrown by the scan and really Emma was responsible for that.  She should stay and make sure Christy was alright.

Christy got up and looked in the closet.  Emma noticed Christy didn't need to turn on the light.  Either she knew everything she had by memory or she had good nightvision.  "I don't have anything white."  Christy turned and smirked at Emma.  Emma could hear the rest of the comment in Christy's mind ~Are you able to wear other colors or is it some sort of color allergy?~  Christy was debating about saying it out loud, but Emma's chuckle made her realize it had been heard.

"You're in my head?"  Christy sounded curious, not insulted.  Another difference from the other people Emma normally interacted with.  Emma frowned just a second before covering it up and taking the offered shirt to go change.  Christy wasn't even aware she was letting Emma in now?  Emma probed the opening she used and it was just big enough for her.  The shield was still working.

********

Emma came out of the bathroom wearing the blue t-shirt.  Christy had seen this woman in less but her eyes took in the sight greedily before realizing what she was doing and stopping herself from staring.  Emma's legs were beautiful and the tshirt showed off quite a bit of them.  The blue looked so good on the pale skin.  Christy could imagine it went well with Emma's eyes too.  Blue was definitely her color.  

"My brother told me white was my color."  Emma spoke quietly and Christy felt like cursing her short memory.  They were still connected and she'd been staring.  Christy didn't know Emma had a brother, but she kept that to herself.  It was the middle of the night and they could both use some sleep.

"You look good in white too."  Christy smiled shyly and moved over in the bed even though she didn't need to for Emma to get in.  She invited Temptation to sleep next to her.  She must be a masochist.  At Emma wicked smirk Christy groaned quietly and rolled over trying to think of nothing but trying to sleep.  That proved difficult with Emma slipping into bed next to her, but after the tension of worrying about her thoughts faded she started to fall asleep.  Sleep came easier than it normally did.  

********  


	42. Chapter 42

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

~Emma~  Jean's telepathic voice interrupted the most relaxed and comfortable sleep Emma had had in almost a year.  Ever since Genosha she hadn't been able to relax, not like this.  She always felt like another attack was coming and didn't want to let her guard down.  She'd felt safe there in Genosha, surrounded by mutants.  She hadn't felt safe since then.  

Her eyes traveled to her sleeping companion and noticed how the early morning sun showed off the highlights in Christy's hair.  Did Christy ever feel safe?  She looked up at the skies so often.  Was she just waiting for it to fall again?  Did they have that in common as well?

~What is it Jean?~  Her irritation at being interrupted was pushed out as well.  She wanted Jean to know her call wasn't welcome.  

~Scott was concerned when he didn't find you in your bedroom this morning.  Is everything okay?~  Jean sent to her and Emma rolled her eyes and strengthened her shielding.  She bet he was concerned.  She wasn't supposed to let herself care about Christy, he'd made that perfectly clear with his jealous posturing.  Still Emma couldn't believe Scott had his wife check and see if his mistress was cheating on him.  Did he even see how ridiculous that was?

~I'm fine.  We ran into something that upset her last night and I didn't want to leave her alone.~  Emma slowly rolled onto her side and stared at Christy.  She looked a little better now.  Her face didn't hold all the tension it had the first time she'd fallen asleep, when Emma decided that she'd stay.

~What is it?~  Jean asked and Emma became more irritated.  She had to keep a lid on the fact that she'd finished her scan until Sunday morning or they'd want a report while Christy spent time with her children.  If they rejected Christy right away, even as a knee jerk reaction and regretted it later, it would still do untold damage to Christy's mental health.  Christy was in the middle of dealing with her guilt and pain.  Scott's accusations, and Emma knew it would be him, would amplify Christy's problems.  

When Emma didn't answer right away Jean sent another message.  ~I felt her shields fall last night.  I couldn't get much from that.~  She had some idea of what Jean may have picked up on, and Christy's sexual release had seemed rather strong.  

~I stumbled upon her last sexual encounter.~  Emma remembered the memory and Christy's feelings during it.  It may have helped Shelley, but Christy had sacrificed to do it.  The feel of Jean's slight amusement just made Emma sigh in frustration.  If only it had been that good for Christy.  Still Emma didn't bother to reveal that Christy had developed a rather unusual way to achieve orgasm with her powers.  Scott had already expressed disgust with this aspect of Christy's powers, and really it was not her fault.  None of them chose the mutations they had.

********

Jean closed her connection to Emma and turned to look at her husband.  He'd been too concerned and Jean just didn't get that.  Christy didn't seem like a threat to them.  Jean may not trust Emma in many things, but she knew that if Christy were a threat Emma would have said something by now.  Besides Christy didn't have to tell them about her being from another reality, she chose to.  "The scan last night ran into a few snags and Emma didn't want to leave her alone.  Christy seems to be doing better now though."  

"So she stayed all night?"  Scott didn't seem at all pleased with that.  Jean stared at him.  Why was he so threatened by this?  She never read his mind, she respected his privacy as best she could, but a suspicious part of her mind started to wonder if she should.

"What's going on Scott?"  Jean's voice was a little cold.  "Homophobic?  I didn't think you had that in you."

He looked surprised by that, but then he didn't like being called out on his own rigidly held beliefs.  "No, no… I have no problem with whoever Christy wants to sleep with."  He spoke quickly, "as long as its legal."  Jean could feel with their link that it wasn't the whole truth and that Scott was too tense for this conversation.  

"Legal Scott."  Jean stared at him.  "So if the government decided that being gay was illegal you'd have a problem with it?  Dammit Scott, homosexuals are being discriminated against just like we are."

"No, no… that's not what I meant."  Scott sighed heavily and Jean waited to hear what he'd really meant.  "Just that she shouldn't encourage Annie.  She's underage."

********

Scott let out a breath he'd been holding after Jean left their bedroom.  Those questions had been uncomfortably close.  He knew if he admitted that he didn't want Christy getting too comfortable around here, around Emma, that it would have gotten even worse.

He wasn't so sure he believed Emma's cover story though.  Tapped into a few hard memories?  It didn't sound like Christy was protesting anything last night.  Scott knew what a woman sounded like during sex, and her scream wasn't one of pain.

Jean was pissed at him though.  That was pretty clear.  Him, homophobic… Scott sighed.  He was anything but homophobic.  Why would Jean even think that?  

His idea to use Annie as an example wasn't helpful either.  Jean informed him that lesbians didn't regularly go out seeking to corrupt kids and Annie's crush was Annie's crush alone.  Why was Jean getting so worked up about this?

********

"Time to wake up."  Emma spoke softly to Christy and noticed the woman seem to jerk out of sleep.  For a warrior Christy sure hadn't noticed someone walking around her room, getting dressed and brushing her hair.  Emma looked ready to face the day and had spent a good half hour getting there.  Christy slept through all of it.  "You planned to spend the day with your kids and I'm sure Annie at least will be beating down your door any minute now."

Christy sat up and the sheets fell to her waist.  Emma watched as the woman rubbed her eyes.  "Oh yeah, about Annie.  I'm sorry if she's being hostile."  Emma's eyebrow rose a bit.  How did Christy know that Emma was getting some rather angry images from the girl?  "Sage told me."

"Yes, well I can see your Annie has a very protective streak."  Emma gave Christy a thin lipped smile.  Annie's projecting her hostility hadn't gone unnoticed by some of the other students either.  Emma could tell by the amusement in her class whenever Annie imagined Emma falling or saying something other than she was saying.  It was a problem that Emma was planning to deal with as soon as Christy left.  Christy would understand what she planned to do and why she needed to do it, but the children wouldn't understand Christy's lack of support if she did it while Christy was around.  Emma was pretty sure that a few of the other Xmen would object to her methods as well.  "Don't worry about it."  She gave a more genuine smile and noticed Christy's measuring look.  Oh yes, Christy understood perfectly.

"It's that bad?"  Christy spoke softly and looked ashamed.  

"I may have to…"  Emma paused trying to think of how to put this.  "make it clear to her how she should respect the teachers around here.  Her actions are polite, but her thoughts aren't and I'm not the only one picking up on that."

"Don't hurt her too bad."  Christy's semi uneasy acceptance that Emma had a plan made Emma feel something she didn't feel around here that often.  Trusted.  Christy would protect those kids with everything she had.  They were Christy's reason for living right now and Christy was trusting Emma to deal with this properly.  Trusting her to use just enough force.  And trusting her enough to know that if Emma thought it was necessary it was.

"I won't."  Emma would be careful to not go overboard on this one.  She knew at times she did that, but not this time.  

********

When Jessi saw Christy's door open and Ms. Frost step out so early in the morning she was glad she had the foresight to offer to go get Christy herself rather than let Annie do it.  She felt a bit stunned at this proof.  Christy was actually sleeping with Jessi's English teacher.  Jessi had entertained the idea that it was possible, but this was just…  Jessi gave a tense nod good morning to Ms. Frost and looked away.  She couldn't help but try to imagine what those two had done last night and it wasn't a comfortable position to be in.  She had to knock on Christy's now closed door and act like she hadn't seen, didn't know.  She had to talk without blushing as she noticed the inevitably messy bed.  

********

~Christy, make your bed really quickly.~  Emma's telepathic voice startled Christy and almost caused her to pop the button on her shirt as she was buttoning it up.  

She could have asked why, but Emma seemed rather sure of the need so she moved over to it and pulled on the sheets.  She sucked at making her bed.  It always looked messy even after she did it, but she moved as fast as she could.  Emma's voice didn't startle her when she heard it again.  ~Jessi seems uncomfortable with the idea that you might have gotten lucky last night.  I thought I'd spare you some embarrassing moments.  The bed did look like it had two people in it last night.~

Christy's face developed a deep blush as Emma's teasing tone.  Maybe it wouldn't have been so embarrassing if she had actually gotten lucky.  Emma's telepathic laughter made Christy grin.  That woman was cruel.  ~get out of my head and get to work.~  Christy thought back with a hint of teasing in her own voice.  She felt so much more comfortable with Emma now that she didn't worry about insulting her.  She knew she wouldn't.

~No problem.~  Emma's smirk somehow translated to thoughts.  Christy wasn't sure how the woman did that.  ~Just close your mental door on my way out.  Wouldn't want any uninvited visitors.~  Christy nodded and felt Emma's touch disappear.  It felt somehow colder without her.  Christy grimaced and closed the door.  She hadn't even thought about closing it earlier.  She was getting used to having that warm touch in her mind.  She missed it already.  It was like a warm blanket had been ripped off of her and the cold dark room that was her mind.  The pain that had haunted her last night seemed to seep back into her bones. 

The knock on the door was expected now and Christy quickly finished with the bed and moved to answer it while finishing buttoning her shirt up.  She was dressed and aside from her hair ready to go.  One look in the mirror made her realize that somehow her hair was fine now as well.  She knew it had been messy when she woke up.  She stared at the reflection a bit, a little confused, and then just gave up and trying to figure it out.  

"Hi."  Christy gave Jessi a forced grin and managed to hide her discomfort at knowing what Emma told her.  Jessi suspected Christy had just had sex.  She didn't like people thinking about her private moments, even if they didn't happen. 

********

Emma smiled as she walked down the stairs after stalling Jessi with talk about their class as long as Christy needed her to.  It was so much like how she'd found out her brother was gay.  That was probably why she'd warned Christy.  She remembered the awkward feeling of visiting with her brother right after accidentally reading her brother's lover's mind.  Jessi may have known Christy was gay intellectually, joked about it with her, but they'd never considered Christy actually having a lover.

Emma didn't really understand how they could assume that Christy would stay chaste.  The woman was attractive, smart, and one of the strongest women Emma had ever met.  If Christy ever actually went out and met women her own age she'd have no problem finding a lover.  That didn't sit too well with Emma at this moment.  She could understand Annie's concern about Christy moving on now.  

Emma absently grabbed something on her way to her office.  She'd stay out of Scott's way as much as possible today, so that she could protect Christy without having to argue about it.  She would not be giving a report today.  

Emma sat down and nibbled at her meal while deep in thought.  Christy's powers were starting to make a little sense to her now.  She wanted to see if she could solidify her impressions today.  Without any DNA, the only way they'd understand Christy's powers were by observation.

********

Jessi felt a bit relieved to see no hint of wild sex in the room.  Maybe she was wrong.  Christy was dressed, ready to go.  Jessi just pushed the thoughts out of her mind and smiled.  "So what are we doing today?"  Her heart hurt a bit to realize it was the last day they'd see Christy for a while.  Christy's flight left early tomorrow morning.  

"I was going to leave it up to you guys."  Christy's smile still seemed forced.  Jessi wanted to ask what was wrong, but she kept the question to herself.  Christy wouldn't tell her, but maybe Annie could ask later.  Christy seemed to trust Annie more.  Annie was the only one that really knew what Christy's powers were, that was a big clue on the trust level.  Jessi would be lying if she said that didn't bother her, but she could understand a bit.  Her father had been so very anti-mutant that Jessi understood being ashamed of one's powers.  Christy just needed time.

"So, Ms. Frost?"  Jessi felt like kicking herself when she heard herself asking the question.

"Is helping me learn about my powers."  Christy spoke softly and didn't look at Jessi very closely.  That looked like shame to Jessi.

Jessi's voice softened and she moved further into the room, closer to Christy.  "You know we'll support you right?  Whatever you're hiding… whatever your powers are…"  She just wanted Christy to not feel as alone as Jessi had when she found out about her powers, but Christy's shocked face and jerk of her body as if hit startled her.  There was something seriously wrong here.  Christy looked like she'd managed to hurt her and Christy never got hurt, never cried.  So what was with the shiny eyes?

"Let's get going."  Christy spoke softly and Jessi became more concerned.  She didn't know what to do.  Should she let it go or reinforce to Christy that she wasn't alone.  That they were always going to be a team, even if they were thousands of miles apart.

She didn't like herself very much when she kept quiet and did what Christy told her to.  She left it alone and decided to let Annie deal with it.

********

Christy sat quietly in the booth waiting for their lunch to arrive.  The kids decided to drag her out of the mansion on their last day.  They'd done some shopping for souvenirs for her mother.  Christy felt a little sick every time the kids talked about that woman.  Guilt was a powerful thing and she had a lot of it.  Part of her wanted to just yell that it was all a lie, but she held onto that impulse tightly.  She ached to be able to tell the kids, but she couldn't.  She wondered if she'd ever be able to.  If she'd ever be free of the dead woman's life.  She didn't want it anymore.  She didn't want to have to pretend to be the gentle woman that had dreams she'd never realize.  She just wanted to be herself.  She was sick and tired of not being herself.

She watched them discussing what they wanted to do next, but she wasn't paying attention to the words.  She was just watching them.  She was trying to commit their faces, their body language, to memory.  She hadn't done that the last time she'd seen her brother alive in her own world and she didn't remember the last words they spoke in person.  She'd assumed she'd see him again and been wrong.  She didn't want to make assumptions here.  What she was planning to do when she got home was dangerous.  And she knew the kids lives were always going to be dangerous, just because of what they were.  She could easily still lose them even though she brought them to the mansion to be safe.

Her eyes traveled to Annie.  The girl was wearing her inducer because they were in public and Christy was irritated.  Irritated at the world that didn't let Annie be herself either.  That anyone would think these kids were monsters was a painful joke.  They didn't know monsters, but if anyone tried to hurt her kids they'd see what a monster really was.

Annie looked sad, but was obviously trying to overcome it.  The girl's long black hair was tucked behind her ear while she talked about something.  Annie's eyes traveled to her and Christy just stared for a moment, wishing she didn't have to let Emma do whatever Emma was planning to do, but she understood the necessity.  Christy had done far worse things in her life to try and maintain respect and control.  It wasn't about vanity, wasn't about power, it was about making sure the kids were safe.  Emma needed to be respected so that if anything went wrong and she had to give orders they were followed.  Disrespect and hostility didn't seem life threatening to most people, but anyone that had been in life and death situations and had to lead knew better.  

"Living here won't be easy."  Christy started to speak.  "The teachers will be hard on you, but I want you to remember that they are doing it to do more than just teach you Math or English.  They are trying to teach you how to stay alive."  Christy glanced around the table.  The others were starting to look at her and the way they sat up straighter, gave their full attention, showed her that she had the respect she was worried Emma and the others wouldn't get.  These kids would do anything she asked.  Hell, they had.  They helped her cover up her killings and moved across the country because she told them too.  They left their home.  Some of them left their families.  All because Christy said it was necessary.  Her voice softened as she looked at them.  "I want you to try and make this work.  Even if you don't like the teachers, try."  Her eye stayed on Annie just a moment longer than the others.  Again she felt held back.  She couldn't tell them about how much she trusted the X-men, or Emma in particular, because she supposedly didn't know them long enough to trust them that much.  

The waitress looked a bit tired as she moved to set the tray on the legs she'd brought with her.  Christy sat back and didn't say anything more while they all got their lunches and the conversation at the table returned to what they wanted to do until dinnertime.  

********

Jessi watched Annie's eyes trail after Christy when the older woman left to go to the bathroom in the middle of lunch.  Now was the time to bring this up.  She glanced around to make sure no one else at the other tables could hear them.  "I think Christy's having a hard time with her powers."

"What do you mean?"  Erik's voice lowered as well and they all leaned in a bit over the table so that they could whisper.  

"She's always having Ms. Frost help her with them.  She barely talks about them, but I think that a healing factor wouldn't need a lot of tutoring."  She looked apologetically at Annie for a second.  They both knew there was more to that power but the boys didn't yet.  "And today when I told her that we'd always support her no matter what she was hiding, what her power was…"  Jessi remembered the way Christy had recoiled from that and sighed.  "Something is really wrong.  I'm worried about her."  Jessi's eyes fell on Annie, who looked concerned as well.  "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Why me?"  Annie didn't look happy.  In fact she looked pretty nervous.  Jessi and the others figured that Annie must have finally told Christy she was in love with her and didn't get the response she'd hoped for.  It would explain the mood swings that Erik reported.

"She trusts you."  Jessi answered a little louder.  If Christy already told Annie about her power she obviously trusted Annie more.  It kinda hurt, but Christy had known Annie longest.

********

Annie clenched her fist.  She'd been trying to avoid being alone with Christy today, because she could barely keep herself from begging to come home with her.  She knew Christy believed that they'd be safer here, but Christy shouldn't be alone either.  Christy wasn't invincible, she wasn't perfect and Annie knew that now.  Christy let her know that.  Annie had replayed that dinner they'd had, and the pain in Christy's eyes as she told Annie that they couldn't be together like that a hundred times.  She imagined it going differently, or she imagined being able to convince Christy that it could work.  If it were just an age thing Annie would be eighteen this year, but Annie suspected it was more than that.

She wanted to be alone with Christy.  She was just afraid of what she'd do if she were.  "Okay."  She spoke quietly.  Christy needed her and she'd just have to be stronger than she'd been lately.  "I'll talk to her tonight."  After they all had their fun.  Annie sighed heavily as she imagined sitting in Christy's room trying to get the woman to talk.  They didn't realize how hard that was to do.

********

Emma sat back in her chair to relieve her back of the strain of leaning over her desk all morning.  It was time for a stretch break.  She pushed her chair back and stood, enjoying the feeling of motion after so long reading.  The desk was covered with books and her computer was logged onto the mansions server so that she could look up other related information.  

As she rolled her head from side to side she did a scan of the campus and didn't see Christy's students anywhere.  They must have left rather than spend their last day together here.  Emma glanced at her desk, covered with work, and wished that she could take the day off as well.  While she'd had more sleep last night than she had in a while, she was still rather tired from a week of staying up late to scan Christy.

She went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before getting back to work.  Tonight she had to talk to Christy about her powers and she wanted to have as much information as possible, so she had to continue her research.  Observation was the only way to understand Christy's mutation, since DNA scans wouldn't work on her.  Emma was now in the process of taking her and Henry's observations and comparing them to other known mutations.  

"Emma."  Charles' voice interrupted Emma's inspection of the items in the refrigerator.  

"Hello Charles."  She grabbed the nearest apple and turned around to face him.  

"How are things going with Christy?"  Emma could see in his eyes that he too felt that drop of Christy's shield last night.  He had to have heard the rumors as well.  Emma had 'overheard' a few rumors while scanning the campus earlier.  Apparently a few of the X-men that overheard Christy's scream last night believed that Emma had done far more than sleep in the bed next to Christy.

"The scans are going a bit faster now that she's helping me.  I don't need Cerebra to get in anymore."  Emma started to walk beside him as they headed for his office.  He trusted her a bit more than Scott did and that was actually rather pathetic considering how 'close' her and Scott had gotten.  As Emma recounted her new found ability to read Christy's mind with ease she couldn't help but compare Christy and Scott in that regard.  Scott always held back large parts of himself when she was in his mind, but Christy had far more to hide and she gave Emma everything.

"I'm working on narrowing down information about her powers."  Emma closed the door behind her as they entered Xavier's office.  "Her shield is a part of them.  She controls her intake of death energy by lowering or raising it."  She crossed her arms and leaned back on his desk, still facing him.  "Last night she lowered it and took in a bit of energy.  That's when the telepaths around here felt her."  She knew that question was going to be asked.  It was probably why Charles felt the need to bring this short meeting into his office for privacy.  

"Her power really does cause her pleasure doesn't it?"  Charles moved to sit behind his desk, looking rather thoughtful.

"She rarely lets that shield down completely like that."  Emma sighed, "But yes."  She couldn't read Charles, but she suspected the idea that killing would be positively rewarded in that way had to be going through his mind and worrying him.  She'd considered that Christy's acceptance of killing had been affected by what death gave her.  Charles was being rather quiet as he considered that, so Emma moved to actually sit down.  She didn't do that in his office very often.  She usually wanted to say what she needed to say and leave.  

"I've determined that Christy isn't a threat to us.  She is so very careful about not letting anything slip and is so concerned about hurting anyone with what she knows.  She herself isn't sure how much she does know about this particular dimension.  Some of her information is of other worlds were we exist and she isn't sure what is and isn't true at times."  Emma's thoughts went back to the revelation about Mystique and Kurt when she said that.  She also thought about Christy's belief that Emma wasn't having an affair, and how Christy didn't know about things that happened recently.  Emma sighed heavily.  "Her memories of us are what helped get her through hell Charles."  

Emma's voice was serious and her eyes actually made eye contact with Charles.  She didn't bother with that often.  "I'm concerned that she won't take being alone well at all.  Not at this stage of her recovery.  The last time she lived alone in that house she was hiding from raiders and couldn't even risk a fire to keep warm."

"Do you think she still wants to go after the F.O.H.?"  

"Yes, and she's not ready."  Emma sat back in her chair.  "She only knows of one way to fight an enemy, and she's never had to fight alone."  Christy would end up killing and they both knew it.  "We cannot send her back there alone."

"I've made arrangements to have someone stay with her."  Charles spoke a bit more softly and Emma watched him carefully to get a clue as to why.  His mental shields left her with no other way to gauge his thoughts at the moment.  "Someone that can help train her abilities and help with the F.O.H. in her state."

"Who?"  Emma spoke up quickly.  She wasn't sure she liked this idea.

"An operative of mine.  She does a lot of undercover work."  Emma didn't miss that she wasn't given a name.  Spies, Charles had spies.  Emma was a bit impressed that the old man was in on the espionage game.  Or still in the espionage game.  Tessa had been one of his spies once.  Emma hadn't liked finding out that a spy had been around her for years and she'd never known.  "Do you think Christy is up to working with someone else on this?"

"She isn't dangerously imbalanced Charles."  Emma's voice was a bit cold.  "She's dealing with a huge loss and survivor's guilt.  She's also trying to come to terms with what she did so that she and her people could survive.  It wasn't pretty."

"What did she do?"

Emma knew he'd ask.  The report she had to do tomorrow was going to be as vague as she could make it and she was still debating about what should and shouldn't make it into that report.  The X-men did need to know some things about Christy, but what didn't they need to know?  They'd want to know how Christy dealt with leadership.  They'd want to know what she was willing to do in a battle and how much they'd have to worry about her killing in a fight.  They'd want to know about her character and trustworthiness.  The others would also push for details.  Emma wasn't prepared to deal with that today.  "I still have more work to do with her and I'd prefer to wait until I have the full story before sharing." 

The look on Charles' face made it clear he understood she was stalling for time.  "You trust her Emma?"

"Yes."  Emma rarely was able to say something like that with so little doubt.  

"Then I'll trust you and give you the extra night."  His eyes narrowed a little.  "But I don't appreciate being kept out of the loop."

Emma stood up.  "I know Charles, but I really think this is necessary."

"Her plane leaves early."  Charles looked her in the eyes.  "I'll assume our meeting won't be scheduled until she's gone?"

"Scott doesn't like her and his condemnation could hurt her."  Emma saw no reason to lie to Charles about her motive now.  "She's not completely convinced she should have lived Charles.  She doesn't need anyone confronting her right now.  Her world was different and she did what she had to in order to survive in it, but if she didn't have other people depending on her she would have just let herself die rather than do the things that haunt her today."  Emma turned and left, walking with a purpose.  This meeting was over and she needed to get back to work.

********


	43. Chapter 43

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Jean walked into the gym and could see the other three people were standing around talking rather than working out.  Warren and Bobby were grinning and even Logan looked a little amused so she wandered over to them to find out what was so interesting.

"I bet you haven't heard a woman scream like that before Bobby.  Well, it's something they do when they actually like what you're doing to them." Oh that was a low blow Warren, Jean thought to herself as she moved to stand by Logan.  She decided not to correct their impression right away.  She just stood there quietly and got a nod of hello from Warren, but the boys kept right on talking.  "It's called an orgasm."

"Nice Warren, real nice.  See that on T.V. did you?"  Bobby's glare wasn't real, he seemed amused.  "Must have been nice to hear it in person… through a door."

"Looks like our Ice Queen can thaw out once in a while."  The conversation between Bobby and Warren was just fun to watch.  Jean and Logan didn't need to add anything to it and Jean enjoyed knowing the truth when they didn't.  Emma could do with a few smirks and teasing comments for a while.

Bobby shook his head.  "And all it took was the right woman.  Never would have figured Emma for gay, the way she always dresses."

"She's probably bisexual."  Warren waved that concern away.

"More likely omnisexual."

"What's that supposed to be?"

"Into everything."  Bobby's grin grew wicked.

"omnisexual…That isn't even a word."

Jean just shook her head and moved away.  She wasn't really interested in talking about Emma's sex life.  She just wanted to see how bad the blonde was going to get teased and it looked like this one would last a while even after the others found out why Christy screamed like that.

********

Jessi felt reluctant to get out of the car when they got back to the mansion.  The day had been fun and they stayed away as late as Christy thought they could.  It was almost ten and Christy was leaving early tomorrow.  They all seemed reluctant to move.  They got out of the car and just stood there.  The plan was for Jessi, Jon and Erik to take off now and leave Annie alone with Christy.  

Christy looked so awkward standing there.  They all did.  Finally Jessi took a step closer and pulled Christy into a hug.  "Thank you."  She whispered and felt Christy's arms come around her to return the hug.  "You're my family now and I'm going to miss you."  She'd felt that way for a while and it just seemed like she should say it.

"Yeah, family."  Erik smiled at them when Jessi let Christy go.  He moved in for his hug.

"If you guys need me, if something happens… Just call."  Christy sounded a bit emotional.  They could hear she was near ready to cry.  "I'd drop everything to help you."

"Goes both ways."  Annie spoke and the pain in that voice made Jessi feel so bad for her.  Annie made it no secret that she didn't like that Christy was going home alone and might be a suspect for murder.  

They all had something to do with that night and they all felt responsible.  Christy was just protecting them.  Jessi hated that Christy had been put in that position, that her father was a monster, and that she didn't see the attack coming when Christy always told them to be on guard during training because anyone could walk in on them.  The Professor told her she shouldn't feel responsible for Christy having to become a killer, but Jessi just couldn't believe that.  It was her irresponsibility and her father that put them in that position.  If anyone knew how dangerous letting your guard down it was Jessi.  She knew what kind of bastards the F.O.H. were.  

Jon hugged Christy a little awkwardly.  It was time.  Annie looked at Jessi and nodded.  Jessi sighed, "Well, we'll see you in the summer."  Christy promised she'd visit and they'd figure out what to do then.  Hopefully the plan included them being a team again, because this felt like the heart of the team was being ripped away.

"As soon as I can get away I'll be back."  Christy smiled at her and Jessi gave her best attempt to smile back.  She had to turn and leave before she started to cry.  Jon was next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Come to our room."  He tugged gently on her and she moved to walk while leaning against him.  Christy was Jessi's family now, the only family Jessi had left aside from Jon and the others.  This was their goodbye.  Christy didn't want to do it in the morning, didn't want them to wake up so early.  But Jessi could tell the truth was that it would be too painful for all of them if they did it then.

********

Annie stared at the backs of her friends for a moment, feeling left to the wolves, before turning to look at Christy again.  Christy was still watching them and the lost look on Christy's face hurt.  Annie moved forward and wrapped an arm around Christy's waist, in a half hug.  She did all this while reminding herself not to go too far, because the urge to pull Christy even closer was hard to ignore.  She did manage to let go and take a step back.  

"We need to talk."  Annie said as soon as Christy looked at her.  The way Christy seemed to straighten up and looked at Annie with concern and obvious caring made Annie's struggle harder.    

"What's wrong?"  Christy asked gently.

"That's my question."  Annie felt her hand wanted to caress Christy's hair when she said that, so she put it in her pocket.  Her voice was too soft and loving.  She felt like cringing at how easily Christy would be able to see through it.  "Everyone's worried about you."  She decided to hide behind the teams concern.

Christy moved backwards a little and leaned against the car.  "I'm fine."

Annie just stared at her a moment.  She was doing it again.  Lying to them and pretending everything was okay with her.  Annie's voice was a little less loving and a bit more irritated when she spoke next.  "We are a team.  You can't just hide whatever is bothering you."

********

Christy just stared at Annie for a moment.  Someday she may be able to tell them about her, probably not everything.  She didn't want them to know everything, but if she ever wanted free of the other Christy's life she'd need to…  Ugh.  Christy ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face as she tried to think.  Lying all the time was getting so old.

"What's with your powers and all the time you spend with Ms. Frost working on them?"  Annie was trying to coax an answer out of her.

Christy stared down at the driveway while she tried to think.  Give a little now and the rest will be easier later.  "This… fake body isn't my power.  I've been working to find out what it really was."  Annie's hand touched her elbow and Christy looked up into concerned eyes.  She could also see Annie's love and that was a hard one to deal with.  She didn't want to hurt the girl, but Annie had to give this up.  "Since they can't do DNA testing we've had to figure it out another way.  I can let telepaths in if I want to, and she's been helping me."  Annie didn't look too pleased.  Her eyes narrowed for just a moment and Christy didn't know what to say about that so she let it go.  "I sense death.  My power is to take death energy and turn it into portals or something.  I didn't know…"  She looked away and her fists clenched.  "I conveniently forgot that I'd used that power… that I'd killed someone with that power."  Her voice dropped down to a whisper and Annie was holding her hand now, was standing so close.  "It was an accident."  Annie had to know it wasn't on purpose.  Christy didn't kill their teacher on purpose.

"Oh Christy."  Annie sounded just as stunned as Christy had been and then Christy was pulled into a strong hug.  "It's not your fault.  It was just an accident.  You'd never do that on purpose."  Christy kept it to herself that she'd killed many people on purpose and just hugged Annie back.  Letting the girl hold her longer than was really comfortable.

"Oh, there you are."  Emma's voice interrupted them and Annie stepped back.  Christy watched the purposeful stride of the telepath as she came from the main building towards them.  "I wanted to tell you that the Professor wanted to talk with you tonight, and we also need to finish our work."

Finish?  They were finished.  Christy gave Emma a puzzled look for a moment before she felt the warmth of the connection.

~I've convinced the others that I need another night before I can give a report, so I'm afraid you are stuck with me.~

~That's no hardship.~  Christy gave Emma a small smile.  "Okay, I'll be in soon."  She told the telepath and turned to face Annie.  ~I need to say goodbye.~  She sent to the telepath that wasn't moving to give them privacy yet.

~Be careful, she's just waiting for any indication that you want her too.  She'll never move on if you give her that.~  Christy's jaw clenched a little at that unwanted advice, but Emma did start to walk away.  

Annie didn't look pleased that they were interrupted, but Christy was actually glad that they had been.  She wasn't ready to admit to a lot right now and she'd said more than enough.  Someday she'd be able to say more.  Christy partly looked forward to that.  "Annie…"

"I know, you have work to do."  That didn't sound good.  It made Christy feel like she was abandoning the girl.  Annie obviously felt that she was.

"Annie."  She spoke gently.  "I have a lot I need to do."  She couldn't explain how important what she was doing with Emma was, or how she was in the middle of a trial that no one talked about.  She knew the jury was out on her trustworthiness.  "That doesn't mean that I don't care about you guys."  She had to stop herself from just saying you.  If Emma were right she didn't want to lead Annie on.  She did love the girl, but not like that.  Christy needed something else in a lover and an innocent girl wouldn't be a partner, she'd be a responsibility.  "I do everything I can for you guys, but right now… I need to do some things for me."

"It's your last night."

"I'll be back in the summer."

"If you don't get arrested."  Annie's voice was bitter and scared.  Christy forced herself to think about the answer to this one first before saying it.  The kids all would need reassurance.

"I won't.  If it looks bad I'm gonna run, but I don't think it will come to that.  No one thinks teachers are hanging around at night in the woods.  We cleaned up after it.  The guns not registered to me and I dumped it."  She chuckled just a little, "And there is absolutely no chance they have DNA evidence.  I have no DNA.  No hair fibers, nothing."

Annie seemed to believe her now.  She wasn't as upset looking.  Christy spoke softly.  "Just don't talk about it around here unless you're with one of the teachers.  I'm going to be fine and in the summer we can figure out what we're doing."  If Christy took care of the F.O.H. they'd have choices.  They could move back to Washington, or they could stay here.  If the Xmen trusted her by then, maybe Christy could stay here.  She'd like that.  Get away from the streets she'd prowled for food in her own world.  That city was so similar it was hard to see it.  Harder still to see people she'd known before.

"I'm gonna miss you."  Annie was moving closer, looking so vulnerable.

"I'm gonna miss you too."  Christy pulled the girl into a hug and held her tight.  "You're my rock.  I'm counting on you to help the others.  You're in charge now.  Make this school work.  Learn what you can that I couldn't teach you."  Annie's body was shaking a little and Christy just knew the girl was crying.  It hurt to know that and her own eyes started to fill with her own tears.  "I need to go.  You need to let me go."  She was talking about more than the strong grip Annie had on her now.  Annie needed to let Christy go in so many ways, but Annie probably didn't catch the double meaning.  "You can still call and write."

"It's not the same."  Annie whispered, but she pulled away from Christy and the death grip loosened and then finally fell away.  "Goodbye."

"I'll see you later."  Christy tried for a smile, but it was so forced.  It was hard to smile when you were so close to crying.  You could never count on the future, but really there was no way around trying to plan for it.  She resisted the urge to tell Annie she'd see her on the other side, it would only scare Annie.  Things weren't that bad.  Christy knew it was her old world that made her feel like it could be.  They were all safer here.  There would be a tomorrow.

Annie wasn't moving, so Christy forced herself to walk away, towards the main building.  She was glad that she'd told the kids to sleep in tomorrow.  She couldn't get into a car and leave right now, seeing how much it hurt her kids.  She needed the night to recover from this.

********

Emma waited at the entryway, right in front of the door to her office.  The link she had with Christy was still active and she knew that Christy wasn't ready to walk into Charles' office to talk yet.  

The large door opened slowly and Christy came in.  Emma waited until Christy looked her way before talking.  "Charles can wait.  Come here."  She was a little surprised when what was supposed to be Christy coming closer so that they could go into her office turned into Christy pulling Emma into a hug.  The loneliness coming off of Christy was worrying.  She wasn't even alone yet and already it affected her.  

It was a good thing Charles had someone arranged to stay with Christy.  Anyone had to be better than making Christy live alone for months.  Emma wrapped her arms around Christy briefly and hugged her back.  "Let's go in my office."  She spoke softly.  "Just have a drink and relax for a little while and then you can go see Charles."

"Okay."  Christy pulled back.  It was a strange feeling, being hugged like that, that anyone would feel comfortable enough with her to hug her like that.  Emma held the door to her office opened and waited for Christy to go inside. 

When Christy sat down Emma moved to get them a drink.  "I'm thinking that we should work on the single dorms and sex education reform research first.  If we can get it passed before Fall semester we can have students assigned to the proper rooms for the year."  Emma hid a smile when Christy sat up straighter.  

"So what are we thinking?  Numbers on teenage pregnancy?  Information about how sex education affects the rates?"  Yes.  Emma handed Christy her drink with a hint of flourish.  Christy felt useful once more.  It seemed to help her stay focused on here and now, and not the past.

"That sounds like a good start.  Right now it's just sheer luck that we don't need a nursery.  We'll have to wake Charles up to the fact that teenagers aren't children."

********

Christy knocked on the Professor's door.  It was a little later than he'd wanted her, but Emma was sure it was alright to take a break first.  "Come in."  His voice reached her ears and she slowly opened the door.

He was behind his desk and waved a hand to indicate she should come in and sit down.  Christy shut the door behind her and reluctantly moved to sit.  Emma told her that he didn't know about well… anything that would make him upset yet.  Christy wasn't sure what this meeting was about and Emma wasn't able to tell her.  She knew, but the Professor wanted to talk to Christy about it.

"Christy, go ahead and have a seat."  He had both hands on the desk, interlaced as he waited for her to do that.  Christy had the impression he looked like a counselor.  "I have a proposal for you."

Why did that make her nervous?  "What do you mean?"  She asked in a flat tone.

"Emma mentioned that you had plans to… deal with the Friends of Humanity in your state."

Christy's jaw tensed but she just continued to watch him.  That wasn't something she'd told Emma.  She'd taken that out of her mind.  She wasn't happy that Emma was working against her in this.  "They can't be allowed to continue with this.  They've killed an average of four couples every month for a while now.  We know who's responsible."

"And how are you planning to deal with Jessica's dad?"  And that there was the main problem.  He was Jessi's dad.  Christy wanted to deal with him permanently, it was the only way she could make it stick, but she couldn't be the person to kill him.  How could Jessi ever trust her again if she did that?  "I see.  You haven't figured that out yet have you?"  The Professor spoke calmly.  "I have an idea."

What was more important, saving lives or doing this herself?  Christy took a deep breath.  She knew the right answer, even though she wished it weren't.  "What are you thinking?"

********


	44. Chapter 44

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Charles studied Christy quietly a moment before starting to explain the plan.  He brushed his mind gently against her shield to see if he could sense her emotional state at all, because suddenly Christy wasn't giving it away by her body language.  She wasn't showing any irritation or appreciation.  She just was sitting there calmly waiting for him to speak.  The doorway Emma used must be shut tight and locked, because he couldn't sense anything.

"I have an operative that is helpful in gaining access to organizations.  I use her in some of the more delicate work that I can't risk the X-men being associated with."  Was that a second of surprise?  Charles believed it was.  Good, he didn't like to think Christy knew everything about him.  "I've arranged for her to come to Washington to help put the F.O.H. behind bars.  I think this can be resolved without having to kill anyone."

He spoke calmly and leaned forward.  "I'm sure you would prefer to keep the fatalities down, considering who you are going after."  He wished that he could believe that Christy wouldn't be inclined to kill the man even if he weren't related to one of her students, but he had doubts.  Shortpack would have to give him detailed reports so that Charles could determine if Christy was suited to this type of work, or if she was too quick to kill.

"Of course."  She stared him in the eye.  

"That's good."  Christy's body was a bit tense.  Charles had to pay a greater amount of attention to it in order to see how his words were being taken.  "There will be a handler and a covert operative moving in with you in a few days.  They may be there for a while and I want you to try and learn as much as you can from them.  One of them is well suited to teach you more about your powers."  

"I don't plan on using my powers again."  Christy sounded nearly insulted, clearly irritated.  Charles moved back a little, surprised that she'd decide to ignore her gifts.  They were morbid to a degree, but they were a part of her.

~Emma, why is Christy showing a reluctance to use her powers?~  He sent out to the only telepath that had gotten to know the woman.

~She found out something about them she didn't like last night.~  Well, that certainly put a hamper on things.  He really should have insisted on a report before bringing this mission up with Christy.  ~We also haven't discuss all of them yet.~

"You could also learn more about how to get things done in a world with police and technology.  This world is different. You've said that yourself."  He could see she understood that.  Coming from a lawless world had to be very different.  

"Fine."  She spoke softly, almost resigned looking she keep her eyes on his.  "You do realize that I still have a job right?  I can't do this full time."  

"You'll be backup while the operative takes care of the major details.  I'm considering this a learning opportunity."  He would have preferred that Christy work full time on this mission so that she could benefit from the more experienced Mystique, but that wasn't an option.  She nodded her head agreeing.  He was glad, because he wasn't sure how she'd take not being the leader.  "I should warn you not to trust them with your secrets."  He wouldn't trust Mystique with anything at all if it could be done, but to train Christy the woman would need to know some things about Christy's abilities.  

"So when are they coming and who are they?"

"I'll get you that information before they arrive, but for security reasons I can't give that to you now."  Emma still had a scan to do tonight.  Charles was taking a risk having Christy find out about his working with Mystique, because he wanted to keep that knowledge from the others.  With Christy's shield, once Emma was done with her scans, Charles could just ask her to not let Emma in again and it should be safe.  

If he didn't want a trustworthy shapeshifter to work with he'd never risk this.  Emma trusted Christy and that said a lot to Charles, since Emma didn't trust that many people.  Once Christy was trained he could talk about her potential as an undercover agent.  Her ability to not show up on scans would be invaluable in getting into places that had machines to identify people with mutant DNA.

********  

The talk with the Professor took an hour.  Christy felt like a lot of that was just him talking about his morality and what he didn't like to do or have people do.  To sum up the large speech:  Killing was bad, peace was good.  She could have done it in a fraction of the time.  

With all that talk she still didn't know who she agreed to live with for a few months.  While she was concerned about being able to live together with them, she also had more practical concerns.  Things like would they be able to get along well enough to get this done.  Teams needed to have trust and work well together.  You really shouldn't just shove people together and send them on dangerous missions.  Even when she assigned people to hunting teams she tried to take into account the team members personalities.  Too much was at stake if they were at each others throats.

~I was thinking that you could come to my room tonight for our talk.~  Emma's warm connection was welcome.  Christy wasn't sure where she was going to start looking for her and was just starting to plan out a search strategy when Emma 'called'.  

~That would work, but I don't know where you are.~

~I think I can give you directions.~  The hint of amusement came with a sudden shock of knowledge.  Christy knew where Emma was now, knew how to get there. 

~Whoa.~  She turned to leave the main building and head to the teacher's dorms.  It didn't take long until she was walking down a hall she hadn't been in before.  The door opened before she had a chance to knock.

********

Emma had the responsibility of telling Christy about her own powers tonight, and after a bit of research she thought she had a decent grasp of what they were.  She also decided that she'd lead up to it rather than be as blunt as she normally was.

She was wearing her uniform; the one that Christy told her didn't qualify as clothes.  A small smile came to her lips as she noticed Christy glancing at her again.  The woman tried to not do that, but apparently she liked what she saw.

Her diamond form came with little effort now and she changed into it while Christy was turned away from her, studying the large balcony windows that overlooked the woods.  Her eyebrow rose a little when Christy turned immediately to look at her.  It was almost like she knew something had changed.

"After my… After Genosha I had this form for a while, until I learned to change it.  The disaster forced me to adapt, forced my powers to adapt, so that I could survive."  Emma took a few steps towards Christy until she was right in front of her, looking down into curious eyes.  "I'm nearly indestructible in this form, but my telepathy doesn't work."

"That's why I lost contact?"  Emma tilted her head a little while she looked at Christy.  As a none telepath Christy shouldn't have been able to tell the moment Emma left her mind.

"How did you know?"

Christy seemed to blush just a little.  "Your touch is warm.  When you pulled out so quickly I felt it get colder."  Christy spoke quietly, confessing this.  It was always interesting to hear how nontelepaths described the connection.  Emma had heard comments about tickling, slimy, and a million other descriptions, more insulting ones than not, but the positive comments never outweighed the bad, before.  

"Warm?"  Emma asked while indicating that they could sit on the couch.  Her apartment had a lot more space than Christy's guest room had.

"It's nice."  A shy smile came with that comment.  When those eyes fell to Emma's arm, clearly interested in the play the lights did across her diamond skin, Emma held the arm out for Christy to touch.  Christy leaned forward briefly and caressed the hard skin.  It was always so muted, touch in this form.  It was directly on her skin, but if felt like Christy was touching her through a thick coat.

"I can repel bullets in this form.  They just bounce off of me."  Emma sat back in the chair and smirked with a little bit of pride.  

"Shiny."  Christy gave her a small smile and moved closer to touch her arm again, seemingly studying Emma's forearm hard.  "If I put a strobe light on you could you double as a disco ball?"  The teasing glint in Christy's eyes when she looked back up at Emma made Emma chuckle.

"Actually, I can."  Emma got up and turned off the overhead light and turned the small light from her writing desk towards her arm.  Christy's laughter was worth the effort as the light reflected onto the walls.  This actually fit into the conversation.  "My power is the diamond skin, but the indirect power is my glittering personality."  She twisted her forearm to move the lights around on the walls.  "Not necessarily a useful one, but I have it."  

She shifted back to her regular skin and left the overhead light off as she moved to sit back down on the couch with Christy.  It gave the room a more intimate air, more relaxed, and Emma thought that it couldn't hurt this conversation.  "You have something like that as well.  A chain of powers all linked to your original power."  She moved one leg up and turned so that she could face Christy as they talked.  "I've done a bit of research and I think I know how all the things we've seen you can do connect."  The smile on Christy's face had faded and the woman looked very serious while she waited for Emma to explain.  "You take in the Death energy.  That was the first thing you were able to do that I can see.  When your system was overloaded with it, it protected you as the blast hit.  Your power recreated your body, and if we had a way to check I'd bet you are now put together with that energy and it flows through you like Jono's psionic energy flows through him."  Emma went quiet for a moment and waited until her connection with Christy indicated that Christy understood that.  It took a moment for her to do that, undoubtedly because she didn't really want to hear that.  "That energy is also what saturated even your new form just seconds later as the blast continued, making you glow… and giving you the power to create that portal to the one place you wanted to be at that moment, in this world with us."

"So I'm made of death?"  Christy sounded horrified.

"No, I think you're made out of life.  Whatever it is that we give up as we die.  You only sense the dying, not the dead."  Emma sighed, "But this is all conjecture, because we have no way to test that theory.  I just know that what you take in is what kept you alive."  Emma was hesitant to say it was a person's soul that Christy took in.  It might be, but it could also be something else.  Emma didn't sense any other presence in Christy, any hint that parts of other people were a part of her.  A theologian would have a field day trying to explain Christy's powers and debates could go on for years without reaching any agreement.  "Your new body is impervious to knifes, drugs, we can't be sure of what can actually hurt you.  You have enough control over it to show blood when you expect it, but that fades.  You might have much more control than that."

"What do you mean?"  

"We believe you are a shapeshifter.  It makes sense that you would be since you have complete control of your body."  Emma could feel the disbelief.  She spoke more softly, "When I was in control of your body the others said we started to change.  You had my scent and you were starting to look more and more like me until you were able to open the doorway.  You reverted back to your normal form then.  Your eyes went back to deep blue and my scent was gone.  Your hair went back to being less blonde."

"No, I can't do anything like that."  Christy sounded thoughtful as she considered it.  "Can I?"

"My self image affected your appearance when I was in control.  It was by accident, but if I tried to do it I may well be able to make you look like me."  Emma looked over Christy's body less than subtly.  She probably could do it.  It would take a bit of work, since Shapeshifters tended to have natural shields, not as strong as Christy's but they still made learning how those powers worked a bit harder.  The few times Emma was able to read a shapeshifter the one thing that impressed her was the fluid self image he had.  He connected to his true form, but all the other forms seemed to register as his as well.  It reminded Emma of the way she was able to change her astral form in her mind by accepting a different external reality.  "You are also able to be stronger, faster, and have more endurance than normal because of the nature of your body.  We can't know the limits without testing, but the limits you have reached in Henry's tests seem to only be there because you expected them to plateau at that point.  He's excited by the possibilities that you have barely begun to tap into your potential."

********

Christy had been sitting rather still trying to absorb everything Emma had told her.  The blonde telepath had let her sit there quietly while she poured them both a drink.  One that Christy wished could make her drunk, for just a second, before she thought about how that wouldn't really help.  Emma had also left her long enough to change out of her uniform and into a silky bathrobe that may or may not have anything underneath.  

"I have something on underneath this."  Emma's voice held a note of humor and Christy blushed while looking away.  Hard to believe how the potential of a naked Emma in the room seemed to make her worries seem less important.  The telepaths' chuckle just made Christy blush harder.  "Well, I'm glad to know I still have it.  Thank you."

"I'm actually really powerful aren't I?"  Christy's eyebrows drew together as she thought about it.  It was a surprise to find out she was a mutant at all, but to be able to do all of those things, it made her a bit nervous.

"You are probably an Omega mutant."  Christy took a slow breath as that thought hit her.  Omega's were more powerful than Alphas.  Emma, Scott, most of the powerful heroes around here were Alpha level mutants.  Magneto was an Omega, wasn't he?  He was thought to be the most powerful mutant in the world for a while.  Were there more now?

"At least one more."  Emma spoke easily, interpreting Christy's thoughts as though she'd said them as part of a conversation.  "Your ability to go to different dimensions alone is enough to put you in the Omega range.  Without that power, you'd be a very powerful Alpha.  With training you'd be a force to be reckoned with."  Christy felt the hint of a smile cross her lips at that.  Powerful meant powerful enough to protect the people she cared about.  She could deal with that.  "Would you like something to sleep in?"

Christy blinked and turned to face Emma at that.  "What?"

"You need to stay here.  I told them I was still working on reading your mind.  I can't very well claim I did a deep scan while we were in separate rooms."

********

Bobby smiled wickedly as he walked up to the door at the end of the hall while carrying a large sign and his bag.  A quick glance around showed that he was alone, so he opened the bag he brought with him for this mission.  Sure, Emma neglected to tell him about Christy's sexual orientation for a good reason, but she did make a fool of Bobby and this was too good an opportunity to get even.  He had to move quickly and quietly, while making a conscious effort to keep his mental shields up.  Emma should be too distracted by Christy to notice him, but he didn't want to risk it.

The sign was leaned against the wall, because hammering it in would definitely ruin the surprise.  It was large and he was able to run the cord for the Christmas lights he strung around it to the hall outlet.  The white blinking lights looked good around the sign with bold lettering that said Love Shack.  He snickered and then pulled out the tape from his bag along with the other signs he'd printed out on the computer.  At an angle from the doorknob toward the upper corner he put the red and blue sign, taping it very well on all the edges.  It read "Mutants mating, do not disturb."  He had to be very careful to not fall against the door as he stood on his toes to put another sign along the top of the tall door.  "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."  Was now perfectly placed, so he moved to the bottom of the angled sign, finishing a Z pattern with the last sign.  "Girls are more fun."  He ran the excess from the string of lights on the sign over the door put it only fell to about midway on the other side.

Not wanting to get caught he left the other decorations he'd had in the bag there.  This was definitely good enough.   

********

Christy looked in the mirror again.  The silk pajamas were a vivid burgundy.  Not a color she'd thought would be in Emma's closet.  When she got a glimpse of the large walk in closet, most of the clothes were white, but quite a few weren't.  

She sighed and opened the door, feeling awkward about this.  They were pretending that Emma was still scanning her mind, so yes she had to stay the night.  The sight of Emma laying on the bed, leaning up on her arm, waiting for her made Christy's heart beat a little faster.  Emma looked so seductive with her white silk robe opened to the belt and the equally white and silky pajama's underneath.  The blonde woman was so painfully beautiful.

"Well that looks good."  Emma smirked at her and Christy moved closer to the huge bed.  Sleep, yeah like that would happen.  Christy was having a hard time not thinking about what else she'd prefer to do tonight, or any of the endless fantasies she'd had about being in a situation like this with Emma.  

"Thanks."  She muttered and pulled up the covers to get into the bed.  

********

Christy woke up with a sudden jerk, and didn't know what had caused her to wake up.  She stayed very still and quiet as she listened for what had interrupted her sleep.  It took a moment for her mind to grasp that she was in Emma's bed and not sleeping on the floor of an abandoned store, like she'd been doing in her dreams.  She'd been reliving a hunt.

Emma's side of the bed moved just a little and Christy opened her eyes to see her.  It was still dark in the room, but the light from the security lights outside gave her enough light to see Emma.  The woman woke up suddenly and Christy was still staring at her.  It looked like Emma had a nightmare.  

"Hello."  Christy whispered to remind Emma she wasn't alone, and to let her know that Christy was awake.  Emma glanced at her and the look of pain faded away, like she was hiding it.  "You have a lot of nightmares?"  Emma sighed heavily and that was enough of an answer.  Christy rolled onto her side to face Emma, hating that Emma had to suffer through that.  "Me too."  She gave a weak smile to let Emma know she wasn't alone in that.

"I'm fine now."  Emma's voice wasn't as soft as Christy's, but then they were the only ones in the room.  It wasn't like they'd wake anyone up.  It also didn't sound like Emma wanted to talk about it.  Christy scooted a little closer and moved to lay on her back to stare at the ceiling that had so much of Emma's attention.

"I heard it gets easier."  Christy continued to speak softly.  The darkened room and the conversation just seemed more appropriate in whispers.  "Of course the people saying that haven't been to hell, but maybe it will get better.  I hope so."  She took a deep breath when Emma didn't say anything.  

"So are we forming a support group?  Sole survivors of large scale destruction?"  The hint of teasing was a cover, and Christy knew it. 

"I'm thinking Tuesday night meetings and we can come up with our own twelve steps.  I'll sponsor you and you'll sponsor me."  Christy gave Emma a small smile.  Her voice became softer and more serious after a second.  "I'm more than willing to…"  Christy let that statement hang in the air.  They both knew the offer was out there.  Christy would love to be the person Emma went to for help, but she wasn't going to push it.  "So, you think you can sleep anymore?"  Christy asked a bit louder, closing the conversation after the silence had lasted too long.  

********

Emma could hear the steady breathing of the woman beside her.  It was soft, consistent.  She stared at Christy's back, unable to relax enough to fall back to sleep yet.  It hadn't been a year yet.  Last summer her world came crashing down around her head more violently than it ever had before.  "Christy?"  She whispered it, even though she knew Christy wasn't asleep.

"Yeah." 

"When you were reading those comics, did see what happened to my students?"

Christy rolled over to face her.  "I heard about it, but I never saw it."  Emma went quiet as she thought about that.  She was glad that Christy hadn't seen that.  Her children's death shouldn't be merely a story to any world.  

They laid in silence while Emma stared at nothing, but it was in Christy's direction.  "When I lost my Hellions, I tried to die.  I didn't think anything could hurt as much as losing them did.  I was convinced that I was cursed, that anyone I cared about would die.  My brother was the only family that I was close to and he committed suicide when I was younger.  My Hellions were like my own children and they were slaughtered while I was in a coma.  It was like nothing I taught them was enough.  I'd failed to teach them enough for them to survive.  I'd failed them."  

She took a deep breath and went quiet for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.  Actually speaking them out loud gave them a weight they needed and the intimacy of the darkened room seemed fitting.  Emma noticed that Christy didn't spout platitudes that so many others did.  Christy didn't try to say something idiotic like they were in a better place, or deny that Emma should feel the way she did.  Christy just listened, and that was what Emma wanted her to do.  Emma could feel the sheets shifting and then there was a hand in her own.  She squeezed it gratefully.  

"I decided that when I reopened my school I'd make sure my students were prepared for a world that could kill them so easily.  I worked them hard, giving up being the friend to push them to excel.  That was where I thought I went wrong with my Hellions.  I was too much the friend and not hard enough on them.  The enemy didn't pull their punches, and I shouldn't have.  Sean used to tell me that I was too hard on them, but I was trying to keep them alive."  Emma's hand worked its way free of Christy's hold, but she rested it on Christy's arm, moving to lightly caress a small bit of flesh absently while she talked.  

"This time I made a different mistake.  When I ran into financial trouble I asked my sister for help.  I don't know what I was thinking, it wasn't like she'd ever helped me before in my life.  The only person that Adrienne cared about was herself, and it had always been that way.  I thought she'd be content humiliating me, by taking my position as Headmistress away from me.  I let her so that I could continue to run the school.  I invited her there and she planted a bomb, killing Everett.  This time instead of wanting to kill myself, I wanted to kill someone else."  Emma could remember the cold rage clearly and the decision she made, leaving her with only one sibling left.  One that was not really any better than Adrienne had been.  

"That school closed and I didn't know what to do with myself after that for a while,"  Tears came to her eyes and Emma moved her hand away from Christy to wipe them away.  "But I love to teach.  It's something that I've always wanted to do, and I couldn't stay away from it."  Christy might already know all of this, but Emma found the process of telling her felt right.  "I took the job at Genosha when it was offered to me.  I moved, started to build a life there, surrounded by mutants, free of the bigotry and hatred.  My new students, I hadn't been there long, but they were bright and they could live openly as what they were, what we all were.  For just a little while I actually started to feel optimistic that eventually the world would be like that for everyone."  Emma's fist clenched as it sat on top of the covers, and Christy's hand felt warm when it moved to hold hers.  "How many times must I get my heart ripped out?"  She asked through gritted teeth.

The bed shifted and Christy moved closer while also rolling onto her back.  The woman moved slowly to pull Emma closer, clearly showing with her body language that if Emma didn't want her to she'd stop in a second.  Emma didn't stop her.  She rested her head on Christy's chest when Christy pulled her closer.  "I know it sucks."  Christy whispered.  Emma could sense Christy struggling with trying to find something to say.  It sucks?  Well, not as eloquent as Emma expected from Christy, but accurate.  Christy finally stopped trying to think of something and just hugged Emma tighter.  Maybe there wasn't really anything to say.  Emma relaxed into the embrace.

********  

Christy woke up, not having even realized she fell asleep.  Emma was curled up to her side, with one arm hugging her.  Christy just stared for a moment, and enjoyed the warmth of Emma's body against her own.  She was afraid to move and wake the telepath.  

"Too late."  A teasing voice whispered and Emma lifted her head to look into Christy's eyes.  Christy could see the woman's hair was mussed, her eyes were tired, and she was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever woken up to.  "What time is it?"

Christy glanced at the clock behind Emma.  "5:45."  At that Emma rested her head back on Christy's body.  That was a bit of a surprise. 

"fifteen more minutes."  Emma seemed to cuddle up against her, waking Christy up rather quickly.  She felt very alert now.  Emma pulled away and sat up.  The mischievous grin she aimed at Christy before moving to get out of bed made Christy grin back just because she was happy to see it.  Last night Emma had seemed depressed and Christy felt helpless to help her.  

They were ready for breakfast by fifteen after.  Christy didn't care that she was wearing her clothes from the day before, she'd packed up all the others and would have had to hunt through them for something to else.  Besides she was used to having to wear the same clothes a lot longer than two days in a row.

********

Bobby waited patiently by the security monitors, wishing that Christy didn't have such an early flight because then he wouldn't have to wake up so early to see how they responded to his joke.

The door opened and Christy came out, smiling. 

********

Emma sensed Christy's tension a moment before she saw the childish prank.  It was easy to figure out who did it.

"Bobby."  Christy whispered and Emma was impressed how quickly Christy came to the same conclusion.  The wooden sandwich sign declaring Emma's apartment a Love Shack sat beside her door, and when she turned to close the door behind her she noticed the other signs.  "Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma gave Christy a mischievous grin, while keeping her back to the camera she knew Bobby was watching.  ~No need.  It would hardly be an insult if they really thought you and I were together.~  Emma could sense Christy's surprise at that.  ~Robert is probably watching.  He'll tease me mercilessly once you leave.  Care to help me with that?~

~Sure~  Christy sounded a little confused and also a little concerned.  

Emma moved closer to Christy and moved a hand up to caress her cheek.  "Don't worry about this lover.  It would take a lot more than this to ever make me regret last night."  ~Play along~  She sent shortly after saying that, stopping the look of surprise on Christy's face from becoming too evident.  Christy was the one facing the camera after all.

Christy smiled at her with open adoration in her eyes.  It wasn't clear whether or not she was acting.  "Good."  She spoke softly and took Emma's hand.  "Because I sure don't."

********

Bobby watched the monitor with wide eyes.  He was just teasing, he had no idea that they'd actually been… that they did IT.  Oh wow.  Emma and Christy.  It was still a bit of a surprise, but thinking about when he'd seen them interact, maybe it shouldn't have been.  He watched the women walk away from Emma's door, hand in hand.  

********

Emma smirked when she turned away and started down the hall.  If Robert thought she'd be embarrassed by his little prank, he really underestimated her.  She squeezed Christy's hand.  ~Thank you.  I'm sure he'll lay off future jokes now.~  Because jokes were meant to be funny and if Robert thought he'd actually hurt her feelings, or be mocking her relationship, he'd leave it alone.

~No problem~  Christy's amusement was easy to pick up.  ~If you think it would help I could give you a big kiss when we get to breakfast.  Then they'll never accuse you of sleeping with me.~  Emma started to chuckle.

~That might not be enough.  Perhaps I should lay you over the table they're eating on as well.~  She teased back. 

********

Scott grimaced when he heard Emma and Christy laughing as they came in for breakfast.  They were walking close together and Emma was smiling at Christy like they shared some private joke.  He didn't really care for that.  

"Bobby will take you to the airport after breakfast."  He spoke to Christy when she sat down at the table.  The woman's cheerful expression seemed to fade a bit.

"Actually I was planning to take her."  Emma said coolly.  ~Scott, really I am the best choice for that.~

~I was thinking that we could finally get that report you promised us~  Scott thought back while staring into Emma's light blue eyes.  ~We have waited long enough.~  "Bobby wouldn't mind taking her.  He woke up early for it and everything.  I'm sure you have work to do."

He saw Christy's expression and the small nod the woman gave to nothing he could hear and he knew that Emma was able to communicate telepathically with her now.  No physical contact needed.  He glanced at Jean to see if she was catching this, and the look of concentration faded from his wife's face as she shook her head from side to side subtly for him.  Jean still couldn't get in.

"Very Well Scott."  Emma's voice was an irritated clip.

********

Bobby was putting her bags in the car for her.  Christy barely noticed it as she stared at Emma.  The blonde woman was seeing her off.  Christy was glad her children weren't here, because Christy couldn't hide how much leaving here hurt at this moment.  "You be careful."  She whispered to Emma and took the woman's hand.  "I mean it."

"Don't worry.  I'm a survivor."  Emma gave her a half smile that didn't really hold the humor it claimed to.  "And I'll take care of your children."

Christy felt so out of place leaving them behind.  "Thank you."  She just stood there staring at Emma for a moment too long before she decided to ignore the audience, and she knew they had one, to pull Emma into a strong hug.  "Thank you."  She whispered into Emma's hair.  If there was a way for her to take Emma with her Christy would do it.  She didn't want to leave her behind.

A hand gently caressed her hair and Christy could feel her hug being returned.  "Work on the proposal.  If I can get it accepted… we might need more teachers to implement it."  Christy felt a bit of hope at that.  If Emma wanted something she tended to find a way.  It sounded like Emma wanted Christy to stay here, which was what Christy wanted.

When she pulled back from the hug Emma caressed her cheek.  "You be careful with what you're doing as well."  The brief and gentle kiss to her lips was a surprise and Christy barely had time to register that it really happened before Emma pulled back and smiled at her.  "You better get going or you'll miss your flight."

Christy just nodded and started to move towards the car.  She waved briefly to the assembled team seeing her off.  Scott's glower at her was a bit confusing, but she didn't dwell on it.  She was still feeling the light touch of Emma's kiss on her lips.  

********

"What was that?"  Scott asked quietly and Emma didn't bother looking at him as she watched the gates close behind the car.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."  Emma turned to go into the main building.  "I'll get my notes together and meet you all in a half hour."  She wasn't pleased that Scott demanded the report now, but if she'd insisted on taking Christy to the airport it would have caused more problems.  At least Christy understood.  Scott obviously wanted to say more, but Jean and the rest of the team were still around.  Emma walked past them all regally so that she could go to her office.   

Emma grabbed the file on her desk with all the notes she'd taken and marched to the meeting room exactly a half hour later.  She could have been their earlier, but was stalling time.  She had to stall for about, Emma glanced at the clock, another half hour.  Bobby should have dropped Christy off at the airport by then and Scott wouldn't be able to call him and have him try to detain Christy until he decided Christy was safe to let go.  Perhaps Scott didn't realize that Emma could sense his jealousy and how that may blind him to the fact that Christy was a victim in all of this.  He claimed he was going to be fair, but Emma sensed that he was just waiting for evidence that Christy wasn't trustworthy.  He was too afraid of what Christy might know and how that could be used against them.

Emma telling them she was trustworthy might not be enough.  Emma strode down the hall after getting off the elevator.  The others were already waiting in the room, eager to hear the details that only Emma had.

When she walked into the room Scott sat up a little straighter.  Emma barely nodded to him as she took her seat.  "She's an omega."  She spoke calmly as she crossed her hands on the table in front of her.  The shocked expressions on a few faces guaranteed that this conversation could last a while.  Hopefully at least a half hour.  Omega level mutants were still relatively rare.  "She started out maybe Beta level perhaps less, but her exposure to so much death elevated her powers."  If Christy's world hadn't ended the way it did Christy would have never developed her powers to the level where she could create portals or rebuild her own body.  Emma recounted the last few moments on Christy's world and how Christy's body was a reconstruct.  She talked about Christy's horror at finding out that the portal had been her own creation and she'd accidentally killed her own double.  Everyone listened quietly as she told the tale.  She talked about her theory on how Christy's powers were connected and how Christy could one day develop the shapeshifting, and enhanced abilities to the point of being a real asset to the team.  

"You think she should join the X-men?"  Scott sounded more than skeptical.  Emma turned her attention to him. 

"Scott she's a powerful mutant with experience and an understanding of what we do."  Emma stared him down.  She could tell that she'd stalled long enough, so when the inevitable question came she could deal with it.

"Can we trust her though?  She knows too much, whose to say what kind of damage she could do."  Scott sat rigidly and ran a hand through his hair.  "She's a killer, it's even a part of her powers.  How long will she be able to resist murdering the people she fights if it feels so good to do it?"  He stared at her, "How many people has she already killed?"

********

"Christy was told it was her fault people were dying and she was forced to bury them.  Forced to bury children."  Emma's voice was cold.  "They'd already exhausted the food supply, and the Military were the only ones that still had any."  Logan watched Emma carefully, cause knowing her they'd have to read between the lines to get the whole story.  "When they killed one of her men and tried to rape a team member Christy had to kill for the first time.  It was in her effort to protect her people that she found a way to gain more supplies.  She kept her people alive for a year in an area without food by taking down the Military scouts that would go out after supplies and women to rape.  The same Military that was responsible for killing off and stealing members of Christy's own tribe."

"She couldn't have tried to talk to them?  She just killed them and stole their supplies?  Wasn't there another way?"  Scooter wasn't seeing it.  Military like that wouldn't have just handed over their food and Logan knew it.  He also knew that if there wasn't any food supply where Christy could get to it those men wouldn't have been out hunting for those supplies themselves.  

"No, she had to kill them to get the supplies she needed."  Emma answered that one with confidence.  "She didn't take pleasure in their deaths, and was very practical about what had to be done.  She did it for her people.  There wasn't a lot she wouldn't do for them."  Something about what Emma said nagged at Logan.  His eyebrows drew together as he tried to put the pieces together.

"How many people did she kill?"  Scott was a little less argumentative, but Logan could sense the paranoia.  Scooter really had an issue with Christy killing.  Logan didn't think the girl would have done it if she didn't have to.  

"Does it really matter Scott?"  Emma spoke coolly.  "She killed to survive and to keep her people alive.  She succeeded in doing the impossible and taking nothing and making it last long enough to see the asteroid that destroyed her world.  And all she has to show for that now are her nightmares."

"She killed that many did she?"  Scott's voice rose a little.  "You won't tell us, so the number must be rather high.  Did she even try to find a way to rob them and leave them alive?"

"There really wasn't a way to do that."  The way Emma's voice became sarcastic at that point made Logan's eyes widen.  Logan sat up a little straighter.  To find food when there was none.  To be that desperate.  He couldn't even comprehend how hard that decision had to have been for Christy.

"Scooter, maybe you forgot that they were all going to die anyhow."  Logan leaned over the table.  "If I had to choose between saving a bunch of kids or some Military bastards like the ones she had, I'd go with the kids."  Even as he said that he had to wonder how long it would have taken him to reach the point where he'd hunt the bastards like deer and serve them up over a barbeque.  

"Yes, it was an either or situation."  Emma nodded.  

********

Scott took a deep breath as he thought about this.  Emma seemed to think the murders were justified.  She also hinted that there had been a lot of them.  "Well."  He said slowly, aware that the Professor was in the room, but being very quiet.  Normally he'd take over the meeting at some point.  "She said she was a leader for a while.  What was she like?"  He was a bit irritated that Emma wasn't just giving a run down of everything she'd seen, even though that wasn't normal procedure.  When a telepath had to get information they normally only reported what they considered relevant to preserve some privacy.  It was the right thing to do, but Christy had already violated Scott and the others privacy.  She knew things that she shouldn't and Scott wanted to know more on her to…  He stopped that line of thought.  It wasn't like Christy invaded their minds, or did it intentionally.  He felt exposed and didn't like it, but that wasn't her fault.  He had to remind himself of that every so often after Jean pointed out what he was doing.

"She had two roles.  Leader of the tribe and Leader of a hunting team."  Emma leaned her elbows on the table and Scott got the impression that this was a complicated answer.  "As a hunting leader she didn't shy away from making hard decisions.  She also took good care of her team and they trusted each other completely.  She…"  Emma stopped and sighed.  Scott sat forward in his seat, more interested than ever if Emma was having a tough time with this.  "They kept secrets from the others.  She had less respect for the other people in the tribe who didn't need to go through with hunting and who she didn't trust with the truth of what all they did to survive.  Her hunting team became very close knit and when she became the only tribe leader they all became her governing members.  As a team leader she was ruthless as she needed to be in that world and she did what had to be done no matter how hard it was for her."  Scott could tell there was a story behind that, but Emma wasn't offering it.

"As a tribe leader she had some problems.  They had over a hundred members and Christy felt she had to show no doubts, no pain, and no remorse to keep their respect.  When her tribe had internal problems she became ruthless with her own people and she was feared and hated, but she thought she was doing what she had to in order to maintain power.  It wasn't about the power as much as it was about keeping them alive and she knew she was the one that could do that."  Emma glanced at the Professor before continuing.  "She made hard decisions to try and keep the tribe together.  They got new members occasionally and it was a battle to keep control.  Criminals couldn't be tolerated and she had to make some examples.  She also thought that if they realized that she was just as hurt or scared they'd panic.  It wasn't until her second in command was captured and she had to kill him so that the enemy didn't torture him that she started to turn it around.  She loved that man, he was the only person she trusted completely with more than just her life and she shot him to spare him from the Raiders."  Emma's voice didn't change as she gave that report, but Scott couldn't imagine having to kill any of his team for their own good.  They'd always try to save them instead.  "After that she realized that it was okay to show that she cared and her tribe was stunned that their leader was human after all.  She didn't need to fight so hard for control."

Scott understood the need to give orders and expect to be obeyed.  He understood that the people on your team shouldn't have doubts so you kept them to yourself.  He also understood that when someone misbehaved sometimes you had to make an example of them to keep others from doing that, but he suspected that Christy's version of an example would have been far more brutal than his.

~She came from a brutal world.~  Jean's mental whisper reminded him.  He hadn't felt her mental touch, so she probably just knew him well enough to know where his thoughts had taken him.  Ever since his encounter with Apocalypse Jean has respected his desire for privacy and left his thoughts alone.

~That's what it is, isn't it?  She had to be brutal to live.~  Scott's mental voice held a note of sarcasm.  He had a hard time accepting that.  He was disgusted by the methods, Christy used.  He knew Emma hinted at torture, that hadn't escaped him.  Just because the world was barbaric didn't mean Christy had to stoop to that.  She chose to do that and Scott was worried that she'd do it again.  Maybe she'd always been a bit mentally imbalanced.

"Can she adjust to this world?  Can she learn to accept that we don't kill when we fight?  And we don't torture."  The Professor asked, drawing Scott's attention to the man.  The fact that the only telepath that could get into Christy's mind was Emma wasn't reassuring.  Emma would leave things out if she wanted to.  She didn't respect that Scott made the decisions all the time.  What if something Emma didn't say came back to haunt them?

"I'll be honest with you Charles.  She'll try to go by our rules, but we can't order her not to kill and expect she won't, because if it comes down to us or them in her mind, she'll do whatever she has to in order to make sure it's them."

"But she will make an honest effort to avoid that?"  The Professor asked and Scott gritted his teeth.  Emma just admitted that Christy is still a killer at heart, and Christy had killed already in this world.  Scott hated to doubt the Professor, but if it came to Christy coming here, he didn't want that woman on his team.  He already had Logan whose body count was far too high and Emma who didn't always follow orders.

If Christy had experience using guns, she could have avoided the fatal shots she gave those men on that beach.  She could have just injured them, but she chose to go for the killing blow.  Scott read that both men had been shot in the head.  She didn't even try to leave them alive.  Probably because just injuring them wouldn't give her that sick rush killing did.  "So she can't follow orders?"  Scott pointed out as a question.  

"She's used to being the law, the one in charge of everything.  I don't know if she could adjust to following orders."  Emma admitted, "But in her world the other leaders weren't doing what she felt needed to be done to keep people alive, and she was right.  Maybe she could follow someone else.  She worked well with her team, there is no reason to think she can't understand teamwork."  

Emma looked around the room.  "I think she should be given a chance.  She belongs here.  She's a teacher by profession and would be able to slip into a job easily.  She could become a valuable team member.  She is also too powerful to not train, and her powers are definitely useful.  She's got the equivalent of an unbelievable healing factor, the potential to shapeshift, the ability to avoid mutant detectors, enhanced strength agility and endurance, and a perseverance beyond anyone I've ever met before.  She adapts quickly to change.  I've rarely seen anyone with this much potential Charles, and she is so incredibly lonely.  She's trapped in her doubles life unable to be herself.  After the trauma she's been through she picked up a normal life and tried to make it work, but she can't and she knows it."  

Emma paused and Scott felt like interrupting, but she started to talk again a bit more softly.  "You know how protective I am of my students.  I have absolutely no reservations about her.  She didn't even try to hold anything back from me.  She submitted to that deep scan voluntarily to try and ease our minds.  It wasn't easy for her and I'm not so sure I didn't do some damage revealing her suppressed memory.  She's even more unhappy with her role as the other Christy and wants out.  After everything she's gone through, all she wants is to be herself, a stable home and people to care about.  That's all she wants.  If Scott isn't willing to trust her on the team."  Scott bristled a little at the condemnation in Emma's voice.  "We could use another teacher for the next school year.  Not every adult around here needs to be an Xman."

"Thank you for your suggestions."  The Professor spoke, seeming a little distracted.  Scott turned to face his mentor.  "And thank you for your hard work in getting past her shields."

"She wanted me in there Charles.  If she hadn't, I never would have made it."

********

Jean suspected there was more to Emma's request for Christy to be allowed to live at the mansion.  Something more personal.  She'd seen the goodbyes and Jean had never seen Emma so unguarded with anyone as she was with Christy.  The tension that Jean always thought was just a part of Emma's cold personality melted at that moment.  Jean found herself wondering if there might be the beginning of something there.

"I never found a breach in that shield and it is amazing I can tell you that."  Jean nodded to the blonde telepath, "Emma's right, if she didn't want someone inside, they'd never get there.  Christy wanted Emma there.  Even when I knew that Emma was talking with Christy telepathically I still couldn't find a doorway.  It just wasn't there for me."  Jean could see she had Emma's attention now, and there was none of that superiority that blonde liked to play at.  Jean had at first thought that Emma had manipulated the woman into only letting her in, but now Jean suspected that Emma was the only one that ever could have gotten in, because Christy loved her.  It was so romantic that even Jean was moved for the normally cold woman and the sole survivor of a doomed world.  If there was any justice in the universe that relationship would develop and grow.  Right now it seemed like it might need a little bit of help getting there.

"I do agree that Christy should be here, where we can train her."  Jean glanced at her abnormally suspicious husband, "And so that we can keep an eye on her.  If she isn't taught new ways we are setting her up for failure.  She wants to fit in, but if she can't fight what chance does she have to avoid using lethal force?  We would be leaving her with nothing but that."  ~Scott, if you are so worried about her, shouldn't she be here?~  Jean wasn't really worried about Christy being a threat.  She just didn't feel it and didn't need her telepathy to know that Christy wouldn't do anything to endanger Emma if no one else.  Scott's thoughts were closed to her so she let him think about it.  

"I propose that we wait and see."  The Professor glanced at Emma and her.  "Christy is working on avoiding police detection right now and from what I understand from what her students have said, they will be making decisions about their future this summer."  Jean felt a wave of uneasiness at that.  It made it sound like either they got Christy back or her students would want to leave.  Those students needed training just as badly as Christy did.  All of them had potential.  

********

Christy stared out the window as Bobby drove.  She was going back to that life and leaving here.  It wasn't a great day.  Her fingers trailed over her lips again as she thought about the kiss.  Did it mean anything?  Christy really wouldn't mind if it did.

"About those signs."  Bobby spoke hesitantly and Christy turned to look at him.  "It was just a joke.  You know that right?"

"Oh yeah."  Christy waved her hand.  She wasn't really worried about that now.  Emma was fine with that, and that was all that really mattered.  Emma was fine with people thinking they were a couple.  Was that because the telepath wouldn't mind it being true?

"You seem kinda out of it."

"Didn't get much sleep last night."  Christy answered, not thinking about how that would be taken until she noticed his small grin.  

Christy got out of the car and grabbed her bag.  Time to go.  "See you later."  She smiled at Bobby and thanked him for taking her, even though she strongly suspected he hadn't been given a choice.

Hours later she walked into the house and dropped her bags on the landing with a heavy sigh.  Alone again.  


	45. Chapter 45

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Erik sighed as the girls took a seat for breakfast.  Christy left yesterday and they'd all moped around.  Sure he was sad, but having them drag him further down wasn't fun.  "Shields please."  He gave an apologetic look to Annie when he said that, but he was tired.  

"Sorry."  Jessi answered for both of them.  Erik just nodded gratefully when he couldn't feel Annie's heartbreak or Jessi's worry anymore.  

"I know."  He spoke quietly.  

"It isn't like you won't see her again."  Myeisha said after looking at all of them.  

"You just don't understand."  Annie spoke softly and Erik couldn't help but catch the leaking of emotions.  Annie was right, Myeisha didn't understand.  She thought Christy was fun, but she was an adult.  Myeisha also didn't have any family that would have done what Christy did for them.  

"There really aren't words to explain Christy."  Jessi slipped in to talk when the awkward silence went on too long.  "Imagine the best friend in the world, someone that would do anything for you.  Someone you could talk to about anything.  Someone that would watch your back all the time and…"  Jessi sighed and her voice got quieter.  "That person isn't even close to what Christy is."

"Well it's not like she's dead."  Myeisha was giving off a little irritation, "or said she never wanted to see you again.  She just went home."

Erik could tell they wouldn't be able to explain how worried they were.  They couldn't exactly say they thought Christy might get arrested for murder, or that Jon wondered if she'd even remember to feed herself.  "No she isn't."  He spoke a little louder and did something he hadn't done before.  He pushed a little reassurance into his friends to try and combat the depression.  "And she'd want us to learn a lot before she comes back.  I know I want to be able to show her how much better I am with my powers."

"Yeah."  Annie sounded better.  "I want to figure out how to use mine before she comes back."  Erik gave her a small smile and grabbed his empty tray.  When he turned around Ms. Frost was standing in the cafeteria doorway staring at him.  His heart beat a little faster when the look continued.  Did she catch what he did?  Ms. Frost just turned around and headed for class.  

"Well, I know I don't want to be late to her class."  Jessi said as she grabbed tossed out most of her breakfast since she barely had time to eat.  Erik glanced at her and noticed the concerned expression as Jessi glanced after their English teacher and then back at him.  

Class went rather normally and Erik got the impression that he'd gotten away with it, that is until just before the class ended.

"Annie, Jessica, Jon, and Erik.  Please stay after class a moment.  The rest of you are dismissed."

********

Emma went about packing up her belongings while waiting for the other students to leave.  When the door closed she turned to see the four still seated in a cluster on the side of the room.  "Christy wanted me to watch over you.  She was worried you wouldn't take her leaving well, and from the looks of those bags under your eyes I'd say she was right."  She could tell Annie was very irritated with her at the moment and she just gave them a small smile.  "Christy has been taking care of herself very well for a long time.  You don't need to be so concerned."  She set her papers down on the table, now neatly stacked to go.  "If you have any concerns about the school, or anything else, I want you to remember that all the teachers here are interested in your well being.  Also our computer lab is available for email, and I'm sure that Christy would love to hear from you on a regular basis."

Her eyes traveled to the girl thinking how very self important she was.  "And Annie, I want to meet with you tonight after dinner.  Come to my office at seven."  Annie's eyes widened in a little alarm and Emma caught a memory of Tessa warning the girl about her.  Good a little fear wouldn't hurt in this case.  She gave Annie a small smirk and then turned to the others.  "Erik, stay a moment, the rest of you are dismissed."  The other three gave Erik a sympathetic look and were debating about actually doing it for just a second.  They were a tight knit group and weren't sure Emma wasn't a threat.  

They did leave before Emma was forced to say something about it, so now she could address what she saw earlier.  Her Hellions had an Empath that abused his powers, and Emma had encouraged him at the time because she was so impressed by his power.  Xavier wouldn't tolerate it here and she knew Christy wouldn't approve.  "The school rules clearly state that influencing your fellow students mentally is prohibited and can be grounds for suspension.  I won't report this.  I know why you did it, just be careful in the future.  Getting caught breaking the rules isn't how you want to start off your time here."  Emma had to at least teach him discretion.  

A few hours later Emma was setting her grading down on the desk in her office during her free period and turned around to see Scott at her opened door.  She'd known he was waiting to get her alone since the meeting.  "Well come on in Scott."  She indicated the chair in front of her desk while taking the one behind it.  It was a less than subtle reminder that she was in charge in her own office.  He was clearly not happy with her report.

"She's a murderer."

Emma sat back in her chair and folded her hands in front of her.  "Aren't we all Scott.  I'm sure you've killed in battle, I know Logan has… I've killed, even your precious Jean has killed.  It's the biproduct of living in a less than utopian world."  Her tone indicated that she considered this argument ridiculous.

"But she kills because she likes it."  He hissed and Emma's eyes narrowed.  

"Don't claim to be telepathic Scott.  I was in her mind and I can tell you that had nothing to do with it.  She killed because she had to.  What you so conveniently forget is that her world was in an Apocalypse, and people do violent terrible things when certain death is coming."  The mere word Apocalypse made him flinch and she had used it to do that.  It was his personal demon and they were all supposed to steer clear of it for him, but he wasn't as considerate for Christy and none of them thought twice about talking about Genosha around Emma.

"It's not the same.  We killed in battle.  She killed to rob them."

Emma sighed loudly.  "Have you ever held a dying child in your arms Scott?  Have you ever watched them slowly fade away from starvation while you fought desperately to save them?  No, you haven't have you?"  She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desktop.  "Have you ever had to explain to a child why he or she was dying?  Or hold one crying about the fact that their sister had died, while knowing it was only a matter of days before the skinny child in your arms died as well because you couldn't feed him?  Have you had to dig a mass grave, wondering how long it would be before you were laying in it?  What would you do to get out of that situation if we had no law, no help, and no powers?  What about no training, no supplies, or no technology?"  

Her voice started to rise as she talked.  "Dammit Scott, you aren't even trying to understand.  You're so busy worrying about what she knows and what she can do that you aren't seeing her."

"Are you really seeing her, or what you want to see?"  Scott's voice was cold.  Emma stared at him without answering for a moment.

"I see her very well.   Is that what this is about?  Should I be flattered that you feel threatened by her?"  Her voice held her condescension, "Because this jealous boyfriend act isn't attractive."  She hadn't intended to have this conversation right now, but since the opportunity arose it was time.  It was long past time.

"I'm not your boyfriend."  Scott sat so rigidly.  

"No, I'm just the woman you go to when your wife doesn't understand you, but I'm not good enough to touch in real life, you prefer a nice mindfuck.  Don't worry I'm under no illusion that you'd ever leave the perfect Jean for me.  You make that perfectly clear."

"This isn't about us!"

Emma took a deep breath and calmed her mind.  "You're right, because there is no us."  She spoke softly and could see his confusion at her using his description of their affair.  "You and I both know you love Jean, and only Jean.  Try talking to her for a change, because I'm not doing this anymore."  She wasn't angry.  Really she'd known what she was getting into when they got involved.  "You don't love me, and I deserve better than second place."

"Where's this coming from?"  Scott's rigid posture was gone as he spoke to her.  His voice softer.

"Scott, I've never been in first place with anyone.  Never had anyone love me more than anyone else, and I thought it was because no one could."  She felt a bit exposed as she admitted this quietly.  "I was content to just play around, that was all we were doing, playing around.  I'll admit I was jealous of Jean, but not because she had you.  I never loved you.  I was jealous that she had anyone that felt so strongly about her."  She could see his remorse, his sympathy, and she didn't need it.  "But someone does love me Scott, and I can't start to explore that while I'm playing around with you."  She stared into his face, into her own reflection in his sunglasses.  "I really like her and it could be something more.  More than I've ever had."

He was quiet, and Emma let him have his time to think.  "It took one week?  That's a little fast don't you think?"  His words weren't accusatory.  In fact they were calmer than she'd expected given his misconceptions about Christy.

"Scott, I just went through two years worth of her memories.  Seen her at her worst and her best.  Held her as she cried over what she'd done.  It's not too fast."  Emma took a deep breath.  "And she knows who I am, knows me better than anyone around here.  I don't know if this could be more, but I hope so.  I know you never loved me Scott, but you do care."  Emma knew he did.  In all of their sneaking around they'd developed a friendship and Emma needed that now.  "For me, try to get past whatever it is that has you so against her and really look at her.  If you gave her a chance you'd see she's not the enemy."

Emma brushed her mind against his and could sense the confusing thoughts.  "If you think she's trustworthy."  He spoke slowly.  "I'll take you at your word and I hope your right… about everything."  His tone was a combination of warning and well wishing.  "Well, I better get going."

"Talk to her."  Emma referred to Jean.  "You aren't nearly as messed up as you claim to be, and you're not being kind to Jean.  She isn't a one dimensional person.  She has some darkness of her own and probably wouldn't have any problem fulfilling your desires or listening to your concerns."  She hadn't said that before, because she'd enjoyed being the wrench in their relationship.  She'd been wrong.  

********

Charles sat at his desk staring down at the copy of a file.  The original was already sent to Shortpack, along with the plane tickets and cover story.  The file detailed what he was going to tell Shortpack and Mystique about Christy.  It listed some, but not all of her powers and included little background, nothing that would obviously contradict the history of this world's Christy.  It wasn't easy to give them enough information and this didn't look like it was that.  It was going to have to do though.  

He wasn't sure about this.  Emma thought Christy was stable, but still had doubts about her ability to avoid killing.  The comments about Christy wanting to be herself and have a stable home life also bothered him a little.  Was he pushing Christy in a direction she wasn't meant to go because he needed a shapeshifter?  Did his need outweigh hers?

Christy could do so much good in this world if she learned to use her powers and became a spy.  A woman willing to protect a tribe of over a hundred people obviously cared about people.  He sat up straighter.  She'd understand that this needed to be done, and she'd understand that she had a responsibility that went with her powers.  She'd want her students to have a better world where mutants and humans could live together in peace.  

He sent out her packet with a courier and Christy would find out who she'd be working with Tuesday night.  Charles hoped he wasn't making a mistake in sending Mystique to Christy, but then Christy was hardly an impressionable teenager.  His warnings should be enough.

He grimaced.  There were too many shoulds in this mission.  He didn't know Christy's mind, didn't know how she'd respond to Mystique, and didn't know if Mystique would find a way to somehow ruin his opportunity to have Christy as an operative.  If Mystique weren't the best shapeshifter in the world… He just shook his head and moved to lock the file in his desk.  He had a bad feeling about this, but he was going to go ahead with it.  Christy could very well make a difference in this world and he was going to give her the opportunity.

********

Annie walked slowly towards the main building.  She wasn't looking forward to her meeting with Ms. Frost.  She'd even considered not going, but Jessi said that Ms. Frost would undoubtedly come get her if she did that and it would be worse for her.  It wasn't fair.  You shouldn't be able to get in trouble for what you think.  It wasn't like she said anything.  Annie's heart was beating a little faster.  She'd never gotten in trouble at school before.  

And what right did Ms. Frost have to censor Annie's thoughts?  Her fist clenched as she walked up the stairs.  

The door opened as she knocked on it.  It hadn't been closed properly.  Annie took a step inside and felt like stepping back outside again.  Ms. Frost was sitting at her desk staring at papers and for a second Annie thought she'd not been noticed yet.

"Close the door and sit down."  The voice was cold.  Annie followed orders while wishing she didn't have this teacher at all.  "I have been waiting to see how you adjust.  I've ignored your blatant attempts to send negative thoughts my way and the fact that it disrupts my class because all the telepaths are picking up on it.  No, I am not censoring your thoughts, but you will either need to shield them, or be more respectful around the professors here."  Ms. Frost stared at her and Annie didn't like the fear she felt.  It wasn't like Ms. Frost would hurt her.  A part of her mind wondered if she'd tell Christy about this.  

"Christy already knows."  Annie took in a hiss of breath at that.  "She's not happy.  She's apologized to me for your behavior."  Annie swallowed hard and tried to ignore the tears she could feel starting to gather in her eyes.  She was so embarrassed.  For Christy to feel she had to apologize, it must have been so humiliating.  She let Christy down.  It wasn't fair, they were just thoughts.

"Thoughts you were trying to project."  Ms. Frost spoke a little softer.  "You need to work with the Professor on shielding again.  You aren't getting it.  Even thoughts you didn't intend to project are out there.  Every telepath around here knows you didn't like that Christy and I went out to dinner and a few may suspect why."

"Oh God."  Annie felt her face fill with an embarrassing blush.  Now she was the freak lesbian green student.  Great.  How was she supposed to fit in now?  She had horrible thoughts about being teased for loving her teacher, and Christy didn't even love her back.  Not that way.

********  

Emma watched Annie start to pale and felt a hint of compassion.  She'd fallen for a teacher when she was Annie's age as well, only that didn't turn out that well.  Her father had him fired after Emma kissed him, thinking that the thoughts she'd sensed from him meant it would be okay.  "I don't anticipate that the students will give you any trouble Annie, but if they do tell me.  I don't support homophobic remarks in my schools.  My brother was gay, and many telepaths are bisexual."  The distracted nod indicated that Annie was at least hearing her.  "You should try to meet someone your own age.  There are a lot of nice girls here, and you know that Christy can't…"  Emma just sighed.  She could sense the pain Annie felt about the sentence she was about to utter.  

Emma felt the ridiculousness of this conversation and just shook her head.  They were both after the same woman.  Emma's new seventeen year old student was lusting after the woman that Emma was seriously considering making her first girlfriend.  She'd had female lovers, but nothing serious.  

Well, this was a different take on the love triangle.  This time she was in the better position, but she could sympathize with the woman in second place.  She didn't doubt that Annie's affection was genuine and it was her first love.  You never forget the pain of that one.  

"Christy is always going to feel that she needs to take care of you and her other students.  It's not the same sort of relationship."  Emma had to make this clear for Annie's own good.  "Christy wants a woman, one that's lived life a while and can hold her own.  She's trying to be so gentle with you, but I want you to know you can't hold out hope, because it is never going to happen."  

She could hear the mental mutterings of Annie telling herself not to cry in front of Ms. Frost and sighed.  "Watch your thoughts, sign up to talk to the professor, because I know you don't want me teaching you shields and if you don't have it figured out in a week you'll be staying after class with me doing just that.  That's all."  Emma watched Annie leave and the slump in those shoulders.  If someone had woken her up before she'd kissed her own teacher a lot of pain could have been avoided.  She really was doing Annie a favor.  So why did she feel so lousy about it?  She'd actually been far gentler than any other student would have gotten for similar behavior.

********

Christy answered the door and a courier with strangely red eyes handed her the envelope and then silently went back to his van, bringing a larger box.  Christy only expected the file, but she opened the door and watched him set it on the entryway floor.  She'd have to move it later, it wasn't going to be easy to walk around.  He pointed to the envelope in her hand as a none verbal message that it would explain the box.  "Uh Thanks."  She muttered when he turned to leave, still never uttering a word.  That was kind of odd.  She wondered if he could talk.  That would explain it.  He might be like Jono and Christy would never hear that.  She nodded as she accepted her own made up story for his silence.

After closing and locking the door she ignored the box and carefully navigated her way around it to go back down to her private living room.  The house was dark and quiet.  She felt a strange reluctance to turn anything on.  It felt like she was hiding.  It was ridiculous to do that.  She turned on the overhead light and sighed heavily before turning on the radio.  The silence really bothered her and she didn't have to live with it.  She missed the kids talking, or arguing over what to watch on T.V.  She missed spending her free time with Emma.  She missed not being alone.

The package was sealed really well and it took a frustrating few minutes to get it opened.  When she did the file was rather sparse.  The first page introduced a man named Shortpack and explained the box.  Apparently he was less than a foot tall and needed a specially built dollhouse for things like a bathroom he could actually use and a bed he wouldn't get lost in.  Now that was an inconvenient power.  Christy wasn't sure that there was anything she could do to the house to make it easier for him.  Her eyes traveled to the section about his powers and noticed he was a short range telepath.  How was that different from a regular telepath?  Well if he was like any of the other telepaths Christy met, he was going to be thrown by her inability to hear him.  At least he could talk, otherwise things would get rather uncomfortable around here.

She set the first piece of paper down and picked up the next.  Her eyes stared in disbelief at the codename listed there.  Mystique.  A small smile crossed Christy's lips as she read further down to double check the powers and it was really her.  Christy read the entire page hungrily, looking for anything she needed to do to make Mystique's stay pleasant.  The Professor's instructions for her weren't like the ones for Shortpack.  He apparently didn't trust Mystique at all.  Christy was supposed to share little, keep an eye out for treachery, and make sure neither of them used real guns in their missions.  The tone of the words along with the unrealistic demand to not use real guns didn't sit well with her.  It wasn't like she'd look for a chance to kill people, but you had to be able to defend yourself.  

What was going on here?  Professor Xavier and Mystique never got along in any universe Christy read about.  Christy knew that in the past Mystique was forced to work for the government for a while, but after that she'd lost track of the comics.  She had a feeling that she'd found a hole in her knowledge that really might be a problem.  She was getting conflicting messages here and that was never good.  Trust Mystique to train her, but trust her in nothing else, and watch her like a hawk while she's training Christy.  How could she work with Mystique in something like this when she wasn't supposed to trust her?  You had to be able to trust your partner.  Lives depended on it.

Christy sat back on the couch and sighed.  What little she knew about Mystique led her to believe she was a ruthless woman that fought hard to protect mutants in a more violent way than the Professor would care for.  She loved Destiny and the seer died.  She loved and cared about Rogue and Kurt.  She was part of the Brotherhood and they fought the Xmen at times.  Christy sighed heavily.  Yes, she didn't know enough to either agree with Xavier's opinion or dispute it.  Christy leaned forward and put the paper back in the file while she picked up the last one.  This had the flight and time so that she could pick them up at the airport.  The Professor sent them a picture of her so that they would recognize her and come up to her, since there was no telling what form Mystique would be using at the time.  It also mentioned that she wasn't to ever tell anyone about Mystique's involvement with this, including the Xmen.  Again warning bells were going off in her mind.

While Christy had an admittedly small bit of information about the shapeshifter she did know a bit more about Professor Xavier.  He could be a bit judgmental when people chose a different path than his.  As Christy did what the papers demanded and moved to burn them in the fireplace she made up her mind to make up her own mind.  Xavier had clearly given his opinion on Mystique, but Christy wasn't so sure it wasn't biased as all hell.  She'd give the blue woman a chance, because she had to work well with her and suspicions and distrust would just cause problems.  Also she had to admit that she'd always liked what she knew about Raven Darkholme, the only openly bisexual character in the Marvelverse when she was reading them and coming out herself.  Technically Irene was either gay or bisexual as well, but it was Mystique that was in the comics more.  She did know however, not to trust Mystique with some of her own past.  Mystique was rather mercenary.  As Christy thought about the woman she found herself remembering things she'd forgotten, bits and pieces.  

Christy started to change the sheets in Annie's room.  Since Shortpack had his own bathroom in that little house Christy still had to put somewhere, this was the best room for Mystique.  It had its own access to the upstairs bathroom.  From there she found herself cleaning.  It gave her something to do and it was better than just sitting and waiting.

********

The thin blonde woman stepped into the room and Shortpack turned to look at her.  "You're late."  He muttered as he turned to his laptop.  His whole PowerPoint presentation was wasted now.  They didn't have time to watch it.  He turned it off.  "Put it in the case would you?"  He turned to see she'd switched to her normal form.  Mystique closed the laptop and slid it into the last bag.  "I'll have to brief you as we go."  They had to leave for the airport now.  It was a long flight from here to Washington state.

"Well Tiny Tim, what's the big emergency in the rainy city?"  She swung the bag over her shoulder and switched to the form that went with the passport Professor Xavier sent.  A non-descript woman of perhaps forty years old, in a business suit.  

"It's Tacoma, that city is about an hour to the south of Seattle and has…"

"Skip the geography lesson and get to the facts."  Shortpack grimaced at her rude interruption.  He did a lot of research into this things and all she wanted to do was blow things up.  Yeah, blowing things up was fun, but it took careful planning.

She picked him up and put her in the coat pocket she'd created in the outfit.  It was a rather spacious pocket.  He wished he didn't always have to travel this way, but he'd bring attention to them and they needed to blend in.  At least they saved on airfare.  His conversation went telepathic since it would look strange for the woman to be talking to her pocket as they left.  ~The Friends of Humanity in Tacoma have been killing mutants out of dates.  They average four couples a month.  The Professor wants us to expose them and…~  He wasn't sure how this would go over.  ~He found a new mutant, a shapeshifter that was planning to try and do this alone.  He would like us to train her.~

~He's sending me to break up a small time F.O.H. operation and train some kid?~  Mystique sounded insulted.

~She isn't a kid.  If you'd been back when you said you would, you would know that.  She's a thirty year old woman that just found out about some of her powers.  The Professor thinks she has potential as a spy and wants us to evaluate and train her.  He gave specific orders that she be involved in as much as she can be, given her other responsibilities.  She's a teacher and can't take time off work for this.~

~A part time spy?  What is she Mrs. King and I'm playing Scarecrow?  This is never going to work.  Do we have to work around PTA meetings and her kid's flu?  Does he think she'll save the world while being home in time to bake a cake for little Jimmy's birthday?~  Shortpack rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and assumptions.  ~And how is a woman that old just now learning she's a mutant?~

~He wasn't too clear on that one.~  Shortpack had to admit that was strange.  He'd started shrinking when he turned thirteen.  Most of the mutants he knew either were born different or changed around that age.  ~Her file said she was single and living alone.  She teaches at a community college, knows basic firearms, and is in some sort of trouble.  Given how he just told me you had a checkered past rather than saying you were a freedom fighter.~  He emphasized the woman's preferred term for her terrorist activities, ~Some trouble could be serious.  I wish he'd just give me all the facts.  How am I supposed to be someone's handler if he doesn't give me all the facts?~

~Get used to it kid.  Facts in this business are hard to come by.~  Mystique's mental voice was a little more business like now.  Sure, once he mentioned the woman was in trouble she took her more seriously.  Shortpack hoped the woman didn't bake or Mystique might actually throw a fit.  ~She got a codename?~

~None listed.  From what I've seen she just found out what her powers were, probably needs time to think of one.  It took me a month.~

~A month?  To come up with Shortpack?  Man you wasted your time.~  The amusement he could sense from her made it teasing rather than a real insult.  ~So what name we got for her and what kind of powers are we working with?~

~You aren't even asking about the mission.~  He complained a bit.  His presentation outlined the big players in that branch of the F.O.H. the patterns he'd found in the murders, and all Mystique wanted to know about was the woman.

~It's a small mission.  He usually sends us out on bigger things, so the woman is the mission.  This is just a training exercise to test her out.~  

~Okay, well her name is Christy Taylor.  Under her listed powers it had…~  He had to try and remember it all.  The woman was loaded down with a few.   ~Able to sense when people die, Ability to appear human to mutant detection devices, an approximation of a healing factor, enhanced strength, endurance, agility, and shapeshifting.  But all of those are untrained.  The Professor told me that she only exhibited the shapeshifting when a telepath took possession of her body… oh, and she's immune to telepathy.  I won't be able to communicate with her even, its stronger than your immunity.~

~appears human to machines?  Approximation of a healing factor?  What does that mean?  And she hasn't ever shifted on purpose?  And how can she be immune to telepath and possessed by a telepath?~

~I hadn't really thought about that.~  Shortpack grimaced as he realized he'd missed that strange fact while he concentrated on the F.O.H. research.

~This isn't going to be a short mission.  She needs more help than that.~  Mystique didn't sound pleased.  ~Why isn't he just training her himself?  I'm a spy not a teacher.~

~ I thought you were a terrorist.~  Shortpack sent sarcastically.

~That too.~  She didn't even rise to the bait.  She was too busy thinking.  He settled back for a nap.  They were at the airport already, he could tell from the minds around them.  It was going to be a while before he got to stretch his legs again.

********

"Now that you don't have the kids, maybe you could come over and help me paint this weekend."  Christy's mother said over the phone.  Christy was having a hard time not envisioning the last moments of this woman's daughter's life.  She sure didn't want to spend time with her and worry about every little thing she said.  

"I have a friend coming to stay with me for a while.  I thought I might take her to Seattle or something for the day."  Christy was a little proud of the cover she was making up on the spot.  Mystique wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Really?"  Her mother sounded a bit surprised.  Christy could see why, before Annie both Christy's didn't invite people over that much.  "Who?"

"You don't know her."  Christy leaned against the kitchen cabinet.  "We've been talking on the internet and she had some business in the area, so instead of renting an apartment for a month or two, I offered to let her stay in Annie's room."

"Well, you're becoming the little social butterfly."  Her mother teased, but she wasn't thrilled.  She had the same tone Christy's real mother did when she was going to work up to telling her she made a mistake.

"I need to finish cleaning up, she's coming in later tonight."  Christy took the day off and was just calling her mother's double… damn, she was having trouble keeping things straight with that woman.  Sometimes she felt like she was her mother and other times she didn't.  It was really hard to keep things separate around her.

"Christy, be careful."  Her mother was overly worried.  Of course this was the woman that was concerned that Annie would rob her at first, until she got to know the girl and why she was kicked out of her home.  Then  she'd been Annie's biggest supporter.  Christy was grateful that this woman wasn't as against mutants as the rest of the world.  That would have been hard to deal with.  "Is she like Annie?"  That had become her mother's code for is she a mutant.  She was paranoid about saying that over phone lines, and Christy understood that and appreciated the caution, although it may be overkill.

"Yeah…"  Christy sighed.  "Oh, and I'm a bit like Annie too."  Came to her mind but she didn't say it.  Awkward questions and conversations of the past would undoubtedly be the result and she couldn't keep up appearances if they got to reminiscing.  

She checked the status of the flight a few times and left with more than enough time to get to the airport.  It was a long drive and one she'd only taken a few days before.  It made it easy to feel comfortable parking the car and wandering to baggage claim.  Here she could have waited at the plane terminal, they weren't worried about terrorist in this world and the security wasn't as hyped up as it had been in her own before they found out about the end.  

She found a post to lean against and waited.  She started to glance around at the people after she saw the plane landed, trying to guess which one she was, even though she doubted the plane had let anyone off yet.  It was just something to do while she was waiting.  She noticed a pretty woman in a red dress walk towards her, and her heart beat a little faster thinking she'd found Mystique, but the woman moved past her and hugged a man Christy hadn't noticed behind her.  She was just glad she didn't say anything, she'd started to stand taller, but that was the only mistake she made.  Maybe trying to guess wasn't a good idea.  She was supposed to act like she recognized whoever it was that came up to her, it might work better if she didn't seem to notice anyone until she was spoken to.

She felt ridiculous sitting there in the open waiting for someone else to recognize her.  All she could do was stare at the luggage starting to go around the baggage claim and pretend that she'd zoned out.

********

Mystique had looked at the picture Shortpack had of the woman during the second leg of their flight.  Pretty girl with streaks in her hair, shouldn't be hard to find.  She waited patiently for the old man in the aisle seat to risk the traffic of the aisle so she could leave.  

~Wake up boy, we're here.~  She thought at Shortpack and waited to see if he heard her.

~I am awake.  I couldn't possibly sleep through that landing.~

~Good.~  She grabbed the computer case and angled it over the pocket she had him in protectively so that no one could bump into her there.  She waited until the crowd died down even further to keep that from being a risk.  Normally she'd transport Shortpack in something more solid feeling, but her cover this time wouldn't wear it so she had to be careful.

They didn't check any bags.  You really couldn't trust the airlines to not loose them in a three leg flight.  Still that was where they headed once Mystique had both carry-ons and exited the plane.  She nodded to the flight attendant and gave her a flirtatious smile. 

~She should be at baggage claim.~  Shortpack told her again, as if she didn't remember that from their discussion on the plane.

The Sea-Tac airport was not really that busy on a Wednesday night.  She had no problem getting to where she was going, and she could see Christy right away.  Instead of walking up to her she decided caution was called for.  She moved to stand as if waiting for a bag in a spot that let her look right at the woman that came to pick them up.  ~I see her.~

~Well why aren't we making contact?~

~I want to make sure she isn't like your friend Marcos.  I'm not looking forward to getting another wanna be bounty hunter pointing guns at me, loaded or not.~  She sent back, but also she wanted to get a feel for the woman.  Christy was leaning casually on the post looking for all purposes very bored and not aware of her surroundings.  If it weren't for her glance at the men loudly walking past and the way her eyes sometimes took in the people Mystique would have believe she was completely unaware of the world around her, but it looked like she was just trying to look like it.  She took in Christy's face.  Pretty.  A small wicked smile crossed her lips and she moved out of everyone's line of sight to change her form.

********

"Excuse me."  An older voice made Christy turn to see the old lady staring at her.  "Have you seen a tall red haired man waiting here?  My son was supposed to meet me and it isn't like him to be late."

"I'm sorry."  Christy glanced around at the other people waiting for bags and then back at the woman.  Her head tilted to the side as she wondered.  

"Oh never mind, I see him."  The woman smiled and moved off towards the other baggage station.  Christy sighed and leaned back against her post.  

How long did it take to get off a plane and meet her here?  Christy started to worry that Mystique missed her flight and she'd be standing there waiting for her until everyone was gone.  Would the shapeshifter even be able to figure out where Christy lived to make her own way there?

"You'll never find your bags from way back here."  The flirtatious male voice was so close it almost made her jump.  She rarely had people sneak up on her.  The noise in this place was too loud for her to have noticed it.  She glanced at him and caught the grin and the confident playboy attitude.

"I'm waiting for a friend."  She turned her eyes back to the bags, hoping the man would just take the hint.

"Boyfriend?"  He didn't.

"No."  Christy glanced at him again.  "Do I know you?"  She knew she didn't , but it could be the woman she was looking for.

"Not yet, but I sure wouldn't mind getting to know you."  The leer was just a tad over the top.  Christy glanced around the clearing out baggage claim and most of the people left were in groups of two or more.  Her eyes traveled back to the one man next to her.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo, but I'm gay.  You would have had better luck as a woman."  She smirked when that gained a grin and a brief flash of yellow eyes.  Bingo.  She remembered that Mystique used to like to try and fool her lover that way, so it wasn't too hard to believe she'd play games with Christy to try and make her feel stupid.  "Shall we go?  You got everything?"

"Yeah, I got everything."  

"Alright."  Christy felt a bit awkward.  She couldn't say the things she wanted to here and didn't really know about small talk for this meeting.  Well, silence would seem awkward too.  "Well, let's get the car."

********

Mystique was a little surprised how quickly Christy managed to end her game.  Her eyes trailed over the woman as she followed her.  Gay?  This might just be an interesting assignment after all.

~We are here to work.~  Jiminy Cricket called from her pocket.

~Doesn't mean I can't have fun too.~  She smiled just a little as she watched the sway of Christy's hips.  The woman moved a bit like a warrior, but she had a hint of feminine grace.


	46. Chapter 46

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

When they were in the car Christy felt she could relax a little.  She didn't want to say anything around other people that might overhear and wasn't sure how cautious she had to be.  A little research showed her that Mystique was a wanted woman.  The stories she'd read were pretty bad, but then the articles about the Xmen hadn't been glowing reviews either so she didn't count on the press to give accurate information.  "I hope you plan on being a woman while you stay with me.  I kinda already told my mom you were a friend I met on the Internet and you were renting out a room for a few months."

"Is this better?"  The form shifted to blue skin and red hair.  They hadn't even started to car yet.  Apparently Christy was more cautious about that than Mystique.  She glanced around the parking garage quickly to see if anyone noticed.  "Worried they'll see you with a mutant?"  Mystique's voice was a little deep for a woman, given it a sexy seductress quality, nice if it weren't for the irritation in it.

"No, worried someone might recognize you."

"She's got a point."  A man's voice spoke and Christy's eyes widened a little as Mystique pulled a six inch tall man out of her pocket.  "There have been quite a few posters of you made.  You're a rather notorious freedom fighter."  Christy caught the emphasis on the last two words.  The man was set on her dash and turned to face her.  "Hi, I'm your field agent, Shortpack."

Christy was proud of her ability to not stare too much.  The advanced warning about his size was helpful.  "I'm Christy."  She started the engine, not sure if his standing there was really safe for him while she drove, but when he didn't make a motion to move and Mystique didn't grab him she just decided to drive very carefully.  "Your house got in yesterday."

"Oh good."  He sounded relieved.  Christy started down the ramp to leave and nibbled on her lip as she thought about the manned gate she had to show her paid parking ticket at.  She just sighed and waited to see what they'd do, rather than say something they wouldn't like.  He sounded rather young, kind of enthusiastic when he started talking again.  "We'll take care of your Friends of Humanity problems."

The gate was coming closer and Christy swallowed while she pulled her ticket out of her pocket.  A shift of color made her glance up.  Mystique had turned into a different woman, one that looked a little too business like to be in Christy's car.  Shortpack was taken off the dash as Christy handed over the ticket and the weary looking man at the station hit a button to let her out.

"Thanks for coming."  Christy said after she'd pulled away.  

"I heard you got into some type of trouble."  Mystique's body switched back to her own as she spoke.  Christy had gotten used to different looking skin with Annie, but seeing the deep blue she'd seen in comics was still distracting.  She made sure not to stare though.  Christy just glanced at her for a moment.  It was the yellow eyes that were more disconcerting.  They were without pupils.  The woman was pretty in blue and rather young looking for someone that must be pretty old in order to be Kurt's mom.  Christy wondered if Mystique enhanced her appearance with her powers and if she was seeing the real woman or the image she'd created.

"What?"  She wasn't sure what it would…oh.  "He told you?  As far as I know the police don't have any leads, I should be fine."

"Police?  You're in trouble with the police?"  Shortpack's voice rose a little.  Christy realized that they didn't know. 

"I'm not in trouble with them because I'm not a suspect.  I plan to keep it that way."  She could see Mystique was watching her and smirking.  Christy sighed.  "It's not a problem.  Don't worry about it.  I'm more worried about the F.O.H. and their serial killing spree.  I have my research at the house you can look at.  Maybe you can catch what I'm missing.  I know who's responsible and I can't touch him."  

Christy didn't bother to conceal her hiss of frustration.  "I've even been in his house.  His daughter is a mutant and I helped move her out before he found out.  She'd visit with him and give me information, so I have some things you might find useful.  We weren't sure if it was really his people until Jessi and Jon were almost taken.  She recognized her father's right hand man."  

She spent the rest of the drive explaining how she'd taken in her students and how after the F.O.H. found out about Jessi she had to send them away to Xaviers.  Some details were left out, like how she'd ended up with police troubles.  You don't talk about a murder if you plan to get away with it.  It seemed rather obvious.  Even edited down to just what applied to this mission she ended up talking for the entire drive home.  Only a few times did either of them ask questions, usually tactical.  Information about his house, his daughter, his habits.  Christy was surprised how many answers she actually had because of small talks with Jessi about her dad.

********  

Mystique glanced around the neighborhood as Christy seemed to get closer to home.  The nearest grocery was a few miles away and the town looked pretty small as they passed through it.  This house was hardly in the middle of the action.  

They pulled up to a two story house and then into the garage.  Mystique was just waiting to confront Christy about what her police problem was about.  She'd get it out of her.  She'd caught the slowing of the woman's speech a few times as she mentally edited what she told Mystique and recognized what was going on.  Apparently she was only to get some of the story.  "Home sweet home."  She glanced around the garage, which didn't really have much of interest in it.

"Do you have more bags coming?"  Christy asked as Mystique grabbed them out of the back seat.  

Mystique licked her lips a little seductively, "I don't need much, since I don't wear clothes."  Her eyes trailed over Christy's worn jeans and button up cotton shirt.  She'd bet money those were really clothes and not an extension of Christy's own body.  "I'll teach you.  It's freeing."  The blush that got her was rewarding.

"I… I"  Christy stammered a little.  It didn't take a lot to throw the woman off kilter.  "haven't been able to do anything myself, well nothing obvious.  I know they said I should be able to shapeshift, but I've been trying to do anything at all for the past couple of days and nothing happens.  Maybe they're wrong."

Christy moved around her and started for the door to the house.  With Shortpack on her shoulder Mystique followed.

"Why do they think you're a shapeshifter?"  She was eager to hear the great Professor's assumptions on this.  Christy stood aside as she entered the house into the office.  Two computers were set up in the small room.

"That's kind of complicated."  Christy's voice was a little deeper and a little more guarded.

"Is that code for don't tell the terrorist?"  Of course the Professor had secrets, but if she was supposed to train the woman this wouldn't work.  She grimaced as she followed Christy up the stairs.  Shortpack was being rather quiet.

"You won't get in."  Christy said suddenly and out of nowhere.  "Stop trying Shortpack."

"You can tell."  Finally he spoke.

"Oh yeah.  Jean and Emma couldn't force their way in together."  Christy turned to stare at Shortpack.  Mystique caught the intensity of her gaze.  There was definitely more to this woman than met the eye.  "Seems every telepath I meet wants a tour of my shield."  The heavy sigh following that made Mystique want that story as well.

"So, shapeshifting.  How'd you join the club?  I have my card around here somewhere."  Mystique pretended to pat her pockets.  "Did you get the membership card?"

"I was in an… explosion.  My body didn't make it, but my powers let me remake another one."  Mystique's eyes widened and she stopped walking for a moment.  Christy's voice was flat, but it was clearly a sensitive topic.  Mystique could see why.  Christy turned around at the top of the stairs and waved a hand down her torso to indicate her body.  "It's not quite real and it started to change when I let Emma into my mind.  That's how I joined the club."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  Mystique spoke softly.  At least this explained how Christy could be this old before learning about this power.

Christy's sad smile came a moment before she spoke.  "It's okay.  You need to know to train me, don't you?  I'm assuming that since it's you the Professor sent, it's shapeshifting 101 now?"

"Yes, but not before I get settled."  Mystique finished walking up the stairs.  "And where can I drop of Tiny Tim here?  I need a shower and I'm not giving out free shows."  She glanced at Christy again.  "It costs at least five bucks a peek."

The room Christy took her to was modest.  Mystique had stayed in a lot of places, some dumps and some rather nice.  This was definitely in the middle somewhere.  They'd dropped Shortpack off across the hall in his own room to check out his dollhouse and start setup for the plumbing.  After a few missions Mystique knew he'd ask for her to fill the water tank after he'd unpacked his own belongings.

"When did the explosion happen?"  She asked quietly as she set her own bag on the bed.  Christy was still standing there, clearly wanting to chat.  Mystique noticed the slight widening of eyes and the way Christy tried to cover her discomfort.

"Last summer."

"Genosha?"  What Christy would have been doing there if she didn't know she was a mutant yet was a mystery, but a lot of people died last summer.

"No, something else."  Christy turned to look at the other door in the room.  "You have your own access to the bathroom.  That one is all yours.  I have one downstairs."   Christy's voice sounded like she was outlining the hotel amenities.  Obviously her explosion story was off limits.  "I work full time and leave the house a little after seven.  I'm back by six.  You're free to use whatever you need.  I have a gun in my closet downstairs for an emergency, but bullets are in the shoebox.  I didn't see a gun when you were unpacking."  Christy glanced at the opened bag Mystique was working on.  Mystique was eager to see what this woman considered her home security system.  She'd have to take a peek tomorrow while Christy was at work.  

Mystique crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, just watching Christy.  The woman was starting to sound a bit in control, it sounded like orders as she talked.  Mystique took in the small habits, like moving a hand when she talked or the way her eyes seemed to watch Mystique's mouth more than her eyes.  All the little things a shapeshifter should notice in case they needed to borrow a form.  Christy was giving her more than enough verbal data to copy the voice.  It wasn't that she expected she'd do that anytime soon, but Mystique was always in the market for new shapes.

"Why are you getting involved in this?"  Mystique asked and noticed how that seemed to stall Christy's reciting of what was where if she needed it.  

"They threatened my kids."  Christy finally looked her in the eye.  "I know I should have gone after them sooner and I didn't.  I almost lost two people I care about to those bastards, and Jessi will never be able to come home as long as they are out there.  I had more than enough suspicion of who it was, but because he was Jessi's dad I didn't move.  People were dying and I didn't move."  Christy gave heavy sigh, "The only way I know to stop someone is to kill them.  You're here so that I don't have to kill Jessi's dad.  You're supposed to teach me how to do this without the body count."  The slight smirk showed Christy realized that was an odd thing for Mystique to be teaching.  Mystique felt herself give a smile back in acknowledgement.  It sure didn't sound like Christy was Xavier's typical lap dog.  "He may deserve death, but Jessi would hate me for that."

"What kind of police trouble are you in?"  Mystique watched Christy's face, saw the hesitance.

"I killed two of the bastards that went after Jessi and Jon."  Mystique had been watching carefully and there was no hiding eyes, no softening of the voice.  Christy wasn't ashamed of her actions.  She carried her head like someone that knew they'd done the right thing, regardless of what others may have thought about it.  That can't have gone over too well with Charlie.  Mystique's smile grew.  Looks like Teacher has claws.  Maybe Mystique would get a chance to see how sharp they were.

Christy then finished the verbal tour and left Mystique alone so that she could go shower.  It was getting late so the woman was going to bed.  That job of hers was going to be hard to work around.

********

Christy felt awkward leaving them alone.  She felt like she should be entertaining them, but Shortpack was tired and Mystique was showering.  It was also getting late and she had to go back to work tomorrow.

She was falling asleep rather quickly, since last night she'd been up most of the night making sure the place wasn't an embarrassment.  She could hear the soft footsteps upstairs as she laid down in her bed.  A small tired smile came to her lips.  It was comforting to know she wasn't the only person here and that Mystique was more than capable of helping to defend them if anything happened.  She finally got a decent nights sleep in her own house.  She hadn't been able to do that since she came home alone, and truthfully when the kids were here she was waking up to every little sound, ready to protect them.  Years of being on the edge in her own world made relaxing hard to do.

********

Shortpack glanced at the binders that Christy had left on the dining room table before leaving for work.  Mystique was cooking a late breakfast before they tried to catch up with Christy's research.  He really wasn't used to having an operative that went about her daily business too.  He opened the binder and started to read.  A lot of the news articles were one's he'd already seen as he prepared, but the girl's extra notes were helpful.

"This mission is…"  Shortpack sighed.  He was prepared for a mission, but this wasn't the same.  Mystique was right, the woman was the mission, or the Professor would have had them quickly break up the F.O.H. and go on their way.  Professor Xavier said to expect this to take a month or two.  

"A joke?"  Mystique smiled sarcastically as she sat down with her plate after setting his own smaller one down on the table.  "Nothing more than a training exercise and he expects us to draw this out so that Christy can play."  He wouldn't agree to all that.  The Professor must have a very good reason to put them on this mission and expect them to work for so long on it when really Mystique could probably take care of it in less than a week.  "I'm going to check out her fighting skills and such first.  We need to know what we're working with."  Mystique looked less than pleased as she added, "And get us a car.  I'm not staying home like a little housewife while she works."

"Actually housewives don't…"  He started to defend women that chose that as their career but then stopped.  Mystique wouldn't care if his mother had chosen to stay home and take care of him and his sister instead of work when they were younger.  One thing that was certain was that even housewives needed cars, probably more than other people.  "I'll look into it."  He could mention that when he called in his request for a new tranq gun for Mystique and one for Christy.  Mystique was really hard on her tranq guns, they were always having to replace it.

********

Christy smiled when she opened her email.  Every one of the kids had written her.  She also had an email from Emma that from the size of it was rather long.  She wanted to read Emma's first, but she went with first in first read.  

Her smile fell a little when she opened Annie's.  The girl was apologizing for her behavior with Ms. Frost and for Christy having to apologize for it.  It was a rather short note and Christy couldn't see Annie's expression or hear her voice to tell her how upset she was.  Emma had obviously confronted her, like she said she would.  It took her a while to figure out what to say so she didn't undermine Emma, but wasn't sounding like it wasn't a big deal, because it was.  She wrote Annie and talked about how strange it was to have telepaths around, how in normal life she would also think harsh things at people instead of confronting them, but that didn't work in a world of mutants.  It was an adjustment they would all have to make.  She ignored the fact that it was Annie's jealousy that caused this.  She also told Annie that she hoped they all learned to like that school.

Jon's email made her laugh.  He wanted a tally of how many meals she'd eaten since she left them and told her that if she didn't take care of herself he'd hire a babysitter.  That's all he wanted to say, it was rather short.  She lied and gave him the number she should have eaten and told him that the babysitter wasn't necessary, but if he wanted to hire her a cook she'd take it because she was already tired of her cooking.

Erik's email came the same day and Christy reopened the others to see that her students had gone to the computer lab together to write to her.  Her eyes were a little glassy as she started to focus on his email.  He said classes were good and that Ms. Frost was growing on him.  He was working hard and she was tough teacher, but he knew he needed that.  He said he'd be lazy otherwise.  He sounded like he'd been away a lot longer than he had, or that Christy hadn't been there for some of it.

Jessi talked about a lot of things.  She talked about how she was making sure Annie was doing alright, how Erik was spending more time with Myeisha, and how Jon was going to be the TA for shop class next week.  She talked about how her clothes finally got there, she talked about how they were able to go to the mall on the weekends, and she talked about how hard her Telekinetics class was, but after all that rambling she said something small.  Jessi loved her and wanted her to know that she was sorry her dad was such an ass.  She was sorry Christy had gotten involved in all that and she was sorry that Christy had to do what she did.  Christy stared at the screen stunned for a moment before she got up and closed her office door.  The tears started to fall at that moment.  God, Jessi was blaming herself.  Christy wished she were right there so that Christy could shake some sense into Jessi.

The other three got responses to their emails, but Christy was going to wait until the end of the day to reply to Jessi's.  She didn't know what to say to make her understand it wasn't her fault and Christy just did what she had to do.  It didn't bother her like she knew people assumed something like that would.  Christy didn't lose any sleep over those two mens deaths, not like some of the others she'd killed.  Not even one moments doubt about her actions that night, and she wouldn't have lost any sleep if she'd killed the man they'd left unconscious, but clearly it was a good thing she hadn't killed him.  Jessi couldn't have handled it.

Once she dried her quiet tears she opened up Emma's email.  The crisp tone reminded her a little of the book Emma wrote.  Emma approved her approach to their research and they'd plan to have it done a week before the Xavier Institute's year end meeting.  The majority of the email was business, but the end wasn't.  Emma said that when Christy came back during the summer she should bring more clothes for going out.  It was a short sentence.  The only personal one, and Christy spent part of the day playing with it in her mind and trying to decipher what it really meant, because this was Emma, and Christy wanted to believe one thing, but was worried it wasn't.  Emma had kissed her, but friends sometimes kiss like that.  It wasn't like Emma had kissed her passionately, like Sage had.  It had been rather tame in comparison.  And they had been joking about making the Xmen think they were a couple.  Why did Emma kiss her?  Were they friends or something more?  At least these thoughts gave her mind a break from trying to find a way to make someone so far away realize that Christy wasn't a killer because of her.

********

"What's the fascination with teenage sexuality?"  Mystique asked the second Christy stepped into the house from the garage.  Christy looked at the woman who was on her computer.  Well, she'd said they could use it if they wanted.  She just didn't expect anyone to go through her history and bookmarks to see what she's doing.

"I'm helping Emma with a proposal."  She moved to set her purse down on the bookcase.  "I do the research and send it to her."

"Cool."  Mystique turned back to the computer.  "What about all the research you did on me?"  A click and a webpage on wanted mutant terrorists came up, along with the information about the reward on this one.  Mystique's voice was a little chillier.

Christy sighed as she sat down in the other chair.  She hadn't expected Mystique to find out she'd done that.  "I wanted some idea of what I was getting into when I heard you were coming."  She glanced at the large reward.  "Don't worry.  Money isn't really high on my list of priorities."  It never would have been high enough to turn in someone that had come to help her.  She glanced at the computer screen.  "Besides, you probably did a little research of your own.  You get arrested and I'd be next wouldn't I?"

Mystique gave her a small smile.  "You already know a bit about how the game is played.  Not bad Teacher."  That wasn't the first time Mystique called her that.  It almost sounded like an assigned codename, and Christy didn't like it.

"Did you create your own codename?"  When Mystique raised an eyebrow at her she continued.  "You get Mystique, which is really cool… and you saddle me with Teacher?  Did you name Shortpack?  Cause let me just say I won't take it."  She smirked when that got a laugh.

"Okay, if not Teacher, have you thought about one yet?"  Mystique's smile faded a little.  "When we go out on missions you need to have one.  Especially since we are doing this in your backyard.  Every spook knows better to work in their home town like this, but Charlie didn't think about that."

"I've been too busy to think about it."  Christy thought it would take a long time to come up with something.  "My powers are kinda… all over the place."

"Well start thinking about it."  Mystique's voice lowered a bit, making it seem more intimate.  "I found an article on a double killing on the beach.  Clean shots, both of them.  Were you in the brush?"

"Yeah.  They were behind her and she couldn't protect from that angle."  Christy sighed.  She'd been thinking about that day quite a lot today.  She sent a hopefully well crafted email to Jessi trying to explain how Jessi wasn't at fault in any way and that Christy would do it all over in a heartbeat.  She had no regrets.  

"Just two shots?"  Mystique sounded a little impressed.  Christy found she liked that, and also didn't like that it made her feel proud.  Talk about conflicting emotions.

"I've had a lot of target practice."  She pushed her hands down on her knees and stood up.

"And it wasn't always at the gun range was it?"  Mystique clicked the mouse and an article about the deaths appeared.  "You don't act like someone that just killed for the first time a few weeks ago."

"I never claimed I was an angel."  Christy wasn't as upset with Mystique figuring this out as she should be.  "I'm gonna go see about dinner."  Mystique was too interested in researching her.  The Professor's plan to keep Mystique in the dark was already falling apart.  The only way to do that would be to not answer questions or lie, and Christy could do that, but she didn't want to.  Besides, if they got into a jam Mystique might need to know Christy could pull the trigger if needed.

Mystique stared after Christy when she left the room.  Christy could feel her eyes on her.

Shortpack went back to reading the reports after dinner and Christy put the dishes in the dishwasher, fully aware of the blue woman watching her with a bit of a flirtatious tip to her hips and a small smirk on her lips.  "Pull your car out of the garage.  I want to spar with you."

"In there?"  Christy closed the dishwasher and stood up.

"Sure, just a little sparring, not a whole battle."  When Christy just stared at her while trying to remember how good a fighter Mystique was the woman spoke again.  "I need to know how good you are if you'll be watching my back."

"I'm not good at all.  I've had no training."  Christy sighed.  It was her weakest area as a warrior and she'd compensated for that by taking quickly killing blows from far away.  She wasn't able to do that now.  She needed to learn to fight.  She'd cancelled the lessons she'd planned to take after the Xmen came to visit them here, because she suspected she wouldn't have students to teach.  She'd been right, but she still needed those skills.

"Well, we'll see what you can do Hot Stuff.  Go change."  Mystique was going to kick her ass.  Christy just nodded and moved to change into something she wouldn't miss.  Even without a normal body this was probably going to hurt.  

********

Mystique checked out the garage and was glad that there were no oil leak problems with the cars.  Shortpack was stationed on the workbench as they waited for Christy to change.  He hadn't wanted to miss this.

Christy came in wearing shorts and an old t-shirt.  She was looking rather uncertain, a bit nervous.  She looked like she expected to become a human sacrifice and had decided to go with dignity.  Well, if the girl didn't have what it took she should figure it out now and stay out of the business.  She'd live longer that way.

"Well sugar, come at me."  Mystique moved to the center of the two car garage and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sugar?"  Christy sounded amused at the endearment.  It looked like a private joke from the expression on her face.  That faded and the woman became all business.  Mystique waited calmly, while ready to move at a moments notice.  Christy walked around her, keeping her distance.  "I'm not used to hand to hand."

"You wanted me to teach you how to leave the bastards alive."  Mystique smirked when she heard Shortpack muttering something.  "Come on."  Christy telegraphed her move before she lunged.  It was easy to side step out of the way so Mystique did that instead of blocking.  She'd fight back after seeing what Christy had.  

Christy swung an arm at her and Mystique ducked.  Christy tried to swipe her feet out from under her and Mystique jumped.  Dodging from side to side she avoided the blows Christy was trying to land.  It was about as pathetic of a showing as Mystique expected, but the one surprise was the expression on Christy's face.  No rage, no frustration, just concentration.  Christy was being humiliated by not even being able to come close to a single hit but she didn't let it affect her attack, didn't get carelessly emotional about it.  It was a rare quality and Mystique decided to test that.

Christy's head fell forward a little as Mystique slapped her in the back of it after dodging a blow.  Mystique waited patiently while Christy turned around to face her and studied her eyes.  Still clear.  When Christy tried to kick her feet out from under her Mystique dodged and then kicked Christy in the side just hard enough to send her to the ground.  The woman got up quickly and the eyes were still clear.  There was no rushed attempt at retribution.  Christy circled her cautiously.  The woman didn't even speak as she fought.  It was quiet for a fight Mystique was part of.  Normally she'd be talking more herself, but she was intrigued by this.  Christy lunged a few more times and Mystique kept her counter attacks gentle, just slaps on the wrist really.  She humiliated Christy by dodging so easily and even making it clear it was no effort to do that.  She kept her eyes on Christy's eyes.  The woman telegraphed her moves, but not her emotions.

Christy sighed before lunging again, and Mystique stepped it up a notch.  In an open space she would have flipped over Christy's head.  Here she sidestepped and spun around to land her foot solidly on Christy's back, sending her slamming into the garage door.  

~Do you need to beat her up.  It's obvious she can't take you.~  Shortpack was upset.

~Don't worry she can take it.  She's got that healing factor.~  Mystique watched Christy turn to face her and still there was no rage.  She knew hitting the door like that had to hurt.  She'd  made sure it would.  This time when Christy came at her she didn't dodge, she blocked once and then hit her in the stomach hard enough to make Christy fold.  It took a second for Christy to stand up and face her again.  There was still no flailing fists.  Christy circled her quietly, her eyes full of concentration, looking for an opening she obviously didn't have the skill to recognize.

"You holding back?"  Mystique smirked at her, taunting her.  The punch she blocked wasn't done with enhanced strength, and she saw no evidence of enhanced anything.  Christy seemed like a human.  No powers to speak of.  "Don't bother."  She followed that up with an attack of her own.  She moved quickly and hit Christy hard across the face.  Hard enough to send her to the ground, but Christy didn't fall.  Here we go… this is what I was after, Mystique thought while gritting her teeth to really lay into her.  She ignored Shortpack's comment about not beating their host to a pulp.  She swung again and Christy ducked, she kicked out and Christy stumbled a little but didn't fall.  Mystique grabbed her and tossed her across the garage and back into the garage door.

"Stop It!"  Shortpack yelled.

"No, it's okay."  Christy said as she stood up.  She looked a bit sore, but her eyes were still clear.  She was still focused.  Mystique didn't even reply she just came at her swinging and watched as Christy's reaction time got faster and faster.  She made sure the hits were something that Christy could block, but kept them coming.  The blocks were starting to jar her arms as she continued with this dance.  There was the enhanced strength she heard about.

Her leg darted out and knocked Christy's feet out from under her.  They watched as the woman fell to the ground and heard the sick slam of her head against the cement floor.  Mystique didn't let it show, but she did worry she'd gone to far.  

"God Dammit Mystique, you'll give her a concussion."

Christy answered, "She can't."  Her voice was still soft.  Her breathing wasn't ragged even with the exercise.  The smile was just small, but Mystique felt a little chilled by it.  Christy stood back up while staring at her.  "I make Logan seem fragile."  The voice changed a little and Mystique took a step back to wait for the next attack while noticing the threat in Christy's body language.  There was no rage, but it was pretty clear she'd managed to piss her off.  It actually made Christy move slower, more deliberately.  

"I'm sorry if I'm rusty."  Christy stepped to the side while watching her body language.  "Usually when I'm this close to the enemy they are already dead."  Christy's smirk was not pretty, it held a madness to it.  "Or begging for their lives."  The attack was swift and this time Mystique was blocking.  Hmm.. Christy was a psychological fighter.  Relied on terror in the hand to hand situations.  Too bad terror didn't make up for lack of skill.  Mystique kicked her hard as she could and watched Christy slam into the wall.  That would have knocked a human out, but Christy was still standing and actually looked amused in a dangerous sort of way.  She wasn't breaking character once she brought the psycho out to play.

Mystique gave her own wicked grin as she decided to test her a bit more.  Her fingers grew longer and sharper.  She held one hand up and waved an index finger to indicate that Christy should attack again.  Christy's expression did falter for a moment.  She looked impressed, but that was quickly covered up as she moved forward.

"Whoa, whoa…"  Shortpack was talking quickly.  "This isn't a grudge match, no need to draw blood."

"I don't have any blood."  Christy said off hand and Mystique had to smile at the woman's casual comment.  Christy may not have any faith in her other powers, but she seemed really confident that she'd heal from whatever Mystique threw at her. 

********

Christy gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she stared at Mystique.  She knew that her performance in this had been pathetic, and she was worried that Mystique would consider her worthless for the mission.  She needed to get something right.  Something to show she had potential.  But Mystique was amazing, clearly a great fighter.  Christy was severely outclassed.  Mystique was probably going easy on her on top of it.

Christy walked sideways while keeping an eye on the shapeshifter.  Those fingers looked sharp.  Christy hadn't even considered that Mystique could do partial shifts like that.  She didn't remember her doing anything like that before in what she'd read.

They sparred and this time when Christy saw the kick coming she made sure to be in it's path.  She let her body go limp as she was tossed through the air again and slammed into the door.  She stayed limp and fell to the floor, ignoring the pain of the concrete meeting her head again.  She was going to try something like what she'd done before, but Mystique wasn't stupid like the bomber.  She calmed her mind and reached for silence.  It was something she'd played with while in bed when she couldn't sleep these past few days.  She hated it, but it was the only thing she'd been able to control so far.

"Oh… Is she okay?!"  Shortpack's voice was rather loud for such a small man.  Christy didn't respond, she just continued to lay crumpled up on the ground.  She concentrated on quiet while she felt Mystique roll her onto her back.  The touch on her throat was warm, the ear listening for breath was close enough that Christy's nose was tickled by her hair.

"She isn't breathing and I'm not getting a pulse!"  Mystique's voice rose in shock and obvious concern.  It was an effort to not grin at her success.  The sudden press on her chest was a surprise.  The woman was starting CPR.  Christy should have realized she'd do that.  What now?  She had been waiting for a clear shot, but this…

"Dammit, Christy… Charles will kill me if I've…"  Mystique's voice rose.  "Come on girl, breath!"

Lips covered hers and pushed air into her lungs.  It took a lot to not gasp in shock.  Christy was keeping her eyes closed.  She had to end this, it was cruel… Mystique was actually worried.  Before the woman could return to the chest compressions Christy reached out with both hands, opened her eyes and grabbed her shoulders, rolling them over so that she stared down into startled eyes.  She lightly tapped Mystique on the cheek.  "Tag, your it."  She could have hit her hard enough to make it clear that would have been her victory, but after the panic in Mystique's voice from Christy's playing possum she didn't feel like it.

The foot in her gut barely had time to register before she was flying through the air again and slamming into the wall.  "That was not funny."  Mystique stared at her as Christy got back up off her knees after landing on them.

"Sorry."  Christy stayed ready to fight in case Mystique attacked again.  "I can't beat you in hand to hand.  I'd have to use a trick to get you off guard."  She moved to the side, making sure to stay out of range.  "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Mystique seemed to relax as she nodded that she'd accepted the apology, but Christy stayed ready to move.  "Well, you have potential, but you're right.  You have no training.  We'll have to work on that.  One good thing is you don't lose you head."  The grin helped Christy to relax a little, "Just your heart."

"You can control your heartbeat?"  Shortpack spoke and Christy risked taking her eyes off of Mystique.

"Yeah.  I don't have any internal organs unless I'm thinking about them."  She couldn't see his expression very well from across the garage.  He was too small.  When she noticed Mystique move out of the corner of her eye she tensed up.

"Relax, sparring is over."  Mystique smiled as she moved towards the workbench with Shortpack on it.  "You know if you wanted a kiss you could have asked, instead of tricking me."  Christy blushed as Mystique gave her a flirtatious smile.  Shortpack stepped into Mystique's hand.  "Oh, looks like we cleaned up the spiderwebs in the garage with your body.  Might want to shower."

"Okay."  Christy moved to leave the garage, just glad that they hadn't broken the door or anything else Mystique bounced her off of.  That itself was a miracle.

********

Mystique left Shortpack to continue his research on the inner group at the F.O.H. so they'd have leads Mystique could follow.  One of those men would be a good form to use to infiltrate the organization.  

While he worked she made her way back downstairs with a swing in her hips and a smile on her lips.  Christy wasn't at all like a Xavier lap dog.  She had real potential.  Her words during the fight as she tried to make Mystique think twice about attacking her… Mystique thought they might not be made up.  Something in Christy's eyes said it was true.  Now Mystique had no idea how the teacher managed to do that with a record as clean as hers, but it was clear that something was off about the woman.

Mystique started to open the door and noticed it wouldn't.  A quick look at the privacy lock and a short fingernail shape shifting later she tried the door again.  Oh look, Christy's door wasn't locked.  Mystique opened the door quietly and slipped inside.  She could hear the shower starting to run.

A book of the bottom shelf caught her interest and she grabbed it before moving to lay on the couch.  It felt like Christy saved the good couch for herself, because it was a lot more comfortable than the one upstairs.

She was in the middle of reading the second chapter when the water shut off.  Mystique shifted her position so that the title of the book would be easily visible from the bathroom door.

Her attention waned from the book as she listened to Christy getting ready.  It wasn't long and the door opened.  The nakedness was a little bit of a surprise.  Irene had always put on a robe when she was in the bathroom, Christy apparently thought that she was alone.  

"I didn't bruise you did I?"  Mystique teased and watched Christy's eyes widened before the bathroom door slammed shut again.  It didn't look like she'd bruised her.

Christy was blushing a bit and didn't look too happy when she opened the door again.  There was the robe Mystique expected her to be wearing the first time.

"Shapeshifters really shouldn't wear clothes anyhow."  Mystique arched her back a little and set the book on the floor with one hand.  "I'm not."  Christy's eyes glanced at the clothes that Mystique was wearing briefly.  "They are a part of me, like my hair."

"I thought I locked the door."  Christy glanced at the door as if it betrayed her for a second and Mystique grinned.

"You must have forgot."  She reached down for the book again, flashing the title.  "These books are drivel.  They act like these ideas are so new, and I've been doing this and more for a long time."  She set it face up on the coffee table.  Lesbian Sex.  "Maybe I should write one.  Lesbian Sex for the Shape Shifter.  It brings in a whole new set of games to play."  Mystique's tongue sneaked out to lick her upper lip.  Christy's body had potential and Mystique would love to show it to her.  In all her years she'd never made love to a shape shifter and there were times that she wished her lovers could do what she could.

Christy moved to her closet in the living room.  Not really where one belonged.  She pulled out some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"No need to get dressed on my account."  The clothes on Mystique's body shifted to a robe.  "There, now we can both be comfortable."  Christy seemed interested in that trick.  "I save a lot of money on clothes.  I can just look at the pictures and I've got it."

"I'll just be a minute."  Christy said as she slipped back into the bathroom to change.  Mystique just sighed and shifted back into her normal outfit minus the shoes.  Charles didn't realize that it took Mystique years to be able to impersonate other people so quickly.  He probably wanted her to get Christy up to her own speed in two months.  It couldn't be done.  Before she started to worry about that she wanted to see some proof that Christy was a shape shifter, that her powers extended beyond her ability to change the inside of her body.

Mystique was more serious when Christy came back out dressed.  "I want to see you shape shift tonight.  If you aren't a shapeshifter there is really no point in…"  Her expression was nearly blank.  "Charlie wants a shape shifter and if you aren't that I could just wrap up the F.O.H. for the police and leave.  Maybe enjoy Mexico or some other warm climate instead of getting wrinkled in all the rain you have in this area."  She could see Christy didn't like that.  After a moment of shock, and was that hurt?  The mask fell again and it was nothing but business in those eyes.

"What do you want me to try to do?"

"We'll start with something easy."  Mystique pulled her legs off the couch and sat up, making room for Christy to sit.  "You said you were trying to shift.  What were you doing?"

"I'd stare at myself in the mirror and try to make things change.  I tried to for a long time, but nothing happened."

"That is where you went wrong."  Mystique held a hand out and did what she'd done earlier, making it sharp talon like tools.  "I don't stare at it to make it do that."  She held the hand up for Christy to see.  "It's internal.  You have to believe it looks like that normally and it will change."  She moved her hand closer to Christy.  "Touch it.  Look at it.  This is what a hand looks like, and you need to believe that."  Christy's cursory inspection was probably inspired by shyness.  "No, really look at it."  Mystique moved a little closer to do this.  Christy had to get an internal acceptance of this hand.  That didn't happen in a minute with a new shifter.  The time when Mystique was learning her powers were fuzzy, but she was sure that she'd needed to stare at things a long time before she could copy them back then.

While Christy was staring and touching her hand Mystique did some staring of her own.  The woman's touch was gentle and curious.  A small fantasy of that curiosity exploring her whole body made Mystique warm.  "You're hands are so soft."  Her voice was a little deeper as she spoke and she noticed the way Christy pulled her hands away from the shifted one Mystique was holding out.  "Hardly warriors hands.  Is that because you believe they are still soft?  Let's try this."  Mystique set her hand on the coffee table.  "These are hands."  She shifted her other one and set it down as well.  "Show me hands."  When Christy moved to put her own hands into her line of sight Mystique's voice rose.  "No, don't look at them, just look at mine."  Her words became slower, "These Are Hands."  She wiggled her now extra long and sharp fingers.

Christy stared at her hands with an intensity that showed she really was trying.  Mystique watched the hands on Christy's knees, waiting for any indication that this was working.  After five minutes she just let her hands shift back.  It broke Christy's trancelike stare.  "Go to bed.  You don't have it."

"What?"  Christy stared at her and Mystique pitied her a little.  She could see the whole time how hard Christy had been trying, but her fingers never changed even a little.  Mystique may have forgotten most of her childhood, but she was pretty sure it didn't take her that long to copy anything even then.

********

Mystique was standing up to leave.  "We've barely started."  Christy felt the heartbeat she didn't need speed up.  Mystique intended to just give up and take care of everything herself because Christy couldn't catch on in the first five minutes?

"We could have sat here all night.  You won't be able to do it.  You aren't a shapeshifter."

"Emma was sure…"

"Well, she was wrong."  Mystique's disrespect in her voice and the giving up made Christy's fists clench.  She stared down at them finally and they were just like they always were.  Mystique's voice softened.  "Get some sleep.  You have to work tomorrow."  Christy stared into those yellow eyes.  "I'll start working on the F.O.H. tomorrow and I'll leave him alive like you wanted."

Mystique left and she closed the door behind her.  Christy's hard eyes just stared at the door.  "No, Emma wasn't wrong."  Her voice was cold as she sat back down on the couch.

********

The knock was loud.  It sounded like a kick.  Mystique sat up and glanced at the clock.  Four in the morning.  Her lips set into a thin line as she moved to answer the door.  It couldn't be Shortpack, it was too loud for him.  The kick hit her door again.  "I'm coming."  She muttered loudly and opened the door.  

The first thing she noticed was the expression on Christy's face.  There was confrontation and a hint of anger.  What she was still doing up was a mystery.

"Hands."  The voice was cold as the hands laying at Christy's side came up and Mystique say them.  The long sharp fingers were blue, like the hands Christy had been staring at.  They were exact copies of what Mystique had showed her.  When Christy just turned around and walked away Mystique felt a smile tug on her lips.  That girl had attitude and a shifting power.  It also explained why she'd kicked instead of knocked.

"We'll start training tomorrow."  She called after her, ignoring that they'd probably both woken Shortpack up.

As she closed her door she chuckled.  Christy spent over six hours working on that just so she could come up here and say one word.


	47. Chapter 47

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

Christy pulled up to the house after work the next day and hit the garage door opener.  She just stared into the garage after that and didn't move to drive in.

It looked like Mystique, only her coloring was more human.  Raven, Christy's mind supplied this alter ego's identity as Raven smirked at her from the open garage.  "You'll be parking outside."  Her voice was loud enough to hear through the closed window.  Christy just sighed and backed the car up to park where Jon used to put his truck.  The rocks to the side of the driveway sat under trees that left pine needles on the car.  

She locked her door and grabbed her purse and the now useless garage door opener.  Might as well put it in the garage now.  Raven was leaning against the house with her arms crossed in front of her.  Christy glanced at her and couldn't help but think of Annie and how Annie looked better in green, just like Mystique looked better with the red hair and blue skin.  It was how they were just supposed to be.  With Christy's neighbors living so close this was necessary, but Christy wished it weren't.  She used to hate when Annie couldn't even go out to get the mail without her damned image inducer.

There were large boxes in the middle of her parking space.  She glanced at them before staring at Raven waiting for the explanation.

"A home gym.  Xavier seemed to think that you could benefit from it.  It arrived this morning along with a note from him saying that he covered the expenses for it."  Raven wasn't overly happy looking.  "I had to wake up and take the delivery for you.  I believe I did a convincing Christy, I wasn't sure about the signature though.  Haven't seen yours."

"He didn't even ask if I had room."  Christy sighed as she looked at the boxes and the start of… "You were putting this up for me?"  Some of the boxes were unpacked.  There was a punching bag hanging from the rafter and a few padded walls now.  Christy also noticed a padded floor slowly being built out of foam like puzzle pieces.

"I could use a gym too.  Can't practice some of my moves in a public one."  Raven was underplaying the nice move, but Christy could tell it was one.  It might even be an apology, Christy chose to take it as one.

When she got closer to the large punching bag she started to think it was a bit too heavy for Raven.  She glanced over at her.  It wasn't like Shortpack would have been able to help.  

"I set up the bag there.  Most of this is padding, so it's a sparring area."  Raven came into the garage with her and hit the button for the door.  "This half we'll use to spar and the other half will have everything else."  

Christy knew this was a good idea, but she still didn't like the Professor not asking if it were okay.  Christy might have wanted to still have a garage.  "Thanks for signing for me."  

"No problem."  Raven started to shift to her normal form.  The garage door was closed.  "I also flirted shamelessly with the delivery men and you have two phone numbers to chose from.  I'd pick the guy named Steven if I were you, he was built."  Christy just stared at Mystique for a moment before shaking her head and sighing.  "Just joking."  Mystique added before Christy could say anything.  Mystique's form shifted again and Christy was surprised to see her double.  Her heart started to pound a bit faster and her eyes fell to the ground rather than having to see her.

"Please don't do that."  Her voice was tense and she felt a bit warm.  

"Okay."  Mystique's voice was her own and she sounded confused by Christy's reaction.  Christy ignored her and moved to the box filling her parking space.  

"Lots of padding eh?"  

"Yeah."  Mystique was staring at her, Christy could just feel it. 

She turned to face her, "Well, I'll go start dinner and then maybe we could work on putting this up?"

"Christy, what just happened?"

Christy swallowed.  Her mouth was a bit dry.  "Nothing, I just don't like seeing myself like that.  Chicken sound good?"

"Sure."

********

Mystique watched Christy walk out of the garage.  She was clearly tense and what Mystique had done wasn't so bad that it would warrant that.  Christy was a shapeshifter herself.  She shouldn't have a problem with fluid forms and teasing like that.  Mystique had planned to tease her, flirt with her in her own form.  She hadn't expected to see Christy looking like she'd seen a ghost.  She'd shifted in front of Christy before and Christy had no problem with it.  She even seemed to like it, if the impressed look in her eyes were any clue.

With a last glance towards the door Christy went in Mystique moved back to what she'd been doing when Christy drove up.  She unrolled more padding to cover the walls of the garage.  It was a good thing Christy didn't store a lot in here.  It made converting it easier.

******** 

The tapping was irritating.  Mystique groaned and slid back into the couch.  She had the choice of sitting upstairs and listening to Shortpack look up information for the mission on his computer, or going downstairs to listen to tapping as Christy researched the mating habits of teenagers.  She'd tried teasing Christy about it, but the woman was on a mission and didn't let any of the lewd comments sink in.  It was a shame, some of them had been rather good.

Nothing was on T.V. on Saturday night.  She'd tried every station twice just to be sure. 

Well, she was used to watching Shortpack type.  Mystique stood up to travel downstairs again for a different view.

Christy was typing away.  She had papers all over the desk.  "My God, don't you have a life?"  Mystique couldn't take it anymore.  "You're young, pretty, and you expect me to believe that on Saturday night you like to do research for a school you don't even work at, rather than go out and have fun."  She'd heard the reason for the research, but it was hardly life and death.  Christy didn't have to stay home to work on it.  "Come out with me."  

Christy stopped typing and turned in the chair to face her.  Tempted, Mystique could see she was tempted.  Mystique gave her a flirtatious smile.  "I could be anyone you want for the night if you'll just get me out of this house."  She could leave on her own, but the idea was to get Christy to go with her.  "You're working so hard so that the kids can have sex, and when was the last time you got any?"  Ugh, Christy's expression darkened.  She went to far.  Mystique talked a little faster, "We could pick some pretty young things up,"  Her smile became wicked as she tried to pull herself out of the hole she dug by digging harder, "or we could share one if you want.  Anything for the cause.  Mutants must be allowed to have sex.  That's the battle we're fighting right?"  Mystique  glanced at the piles of papers and then back at Christy with a smirk.  The answering reluctant smile was a welcome sight.

"I have no idea where a good place to go is.  I never get out much."  Christy's words said one thing, they were going out.  Mystique's smile grew.  She'd been in a very boring city for the last mission and could use some fun.  "But if you pick someone up, you can play alone."

"Are you sure?"  Mystique leaned against the wall.  "Because I could snag a really pretty one for us if you want."

Christy's expression said it all.  The woman was hoping she was teasing.  Mystique gave her a mysterious smile and let her wonder.  "So get ready.  It's been a couple years since I was in Seattle, but I think I can find someplace interesting for us to go."  

As she waited for Christy to get ready Mystique decided that a lesson in clothing creation was moving up on the priority list.  If Christy didn't learn that skill it wouldn't matter if she could change forms, her clothes would make a target of her.  Also if Christy had that down Mystique wouldn't have to wait around for her when it only took Mystique a second to be ready.  

Christy was working on makeup.  The woman didn't wear it often.  Mystique watched her from the couch and couldn't help but remember watching Irene like this before they used to go out.  As always the memory of her dead lover made her heart ache.  Mystique pushed the thoughts away with a ruthlessness she'd learned over the past few years.

"Any ideas for what you wanted me to look like?"  Mystique reminded Christy of the deal when Christy glanced at her.  When people were given this opportunity Mystique found she learned a bit about them. 

"Can't you just be Raven, or will people recognize you?"  Mystique's eyes darted to Christy and searched her expression as best she could while the woman worked on her lipstick.  She'd never told Christy about that name, although some of her wanted posters did include it.

"I don't go by Raven anymore."  

Christy turned to face her, clearly wanting to ask, but she didn't.  Christy put her makeup away and came out of the bathroom.  She was wearing a short skirt that Mystique definitely approved of. 

Mystique shifted into her human guise.  "What are you looking at?"  Her voice held a note of irritation when Christy seemed to stare too long.

"I wish you didn't have to do that.  You're prettier in blue."  The answer was short.  The words an unexpected compliment, but hidden in an irritated clip before Christy turned to leave the room.  Damn, Mystique sighed as she moved to follow.  

********

Christy felt a bit out of place when they got to the club.  People were dancing and drinking, a few too many in Christy's opinion.  Mystique barely gave her a moment to look around before grabbing her arm and dragging her out onto the crowded dance floor.

Mystique had some enhanced stamina of her own, if the nonstop dancing was any indication.  Christy found herself dancing with the woman for hours.  Sometimes other people would dance with them, and there were a few times when Christy thought Mystique had made the casual sex connection she'd teased about in the car on the way here, but Mystique never wandered far, never far enough for Christy to get more than a few moments alone before being pulled back out to dance.  

Mystique had to move in very close to talk, because the music was really loud.  "Want to go outside for some fresh air?"  Christy just nodded yes.  It was hot in there.  Their hands were stamped so they could get back in without paying the cover again.

Once outside in the cool air Christy took a deep breath and listened to the relative quiet.  Crowds made her a bit nervous.  Mystique's hand sliding into hers was a surprise, but Christy let the woman lead her further away from the doors and the smokers right outside them.

"See, this is fun."  Mystique's smile was pretty broad.  Christy was glad now that she hadn't gone with her first reaction and told her no to going out.  

"Yeah."  Christy smiled back.  The scenery in the alley wasn't impressive.  If it weren't for the nice cool air and quiet it wouldn't be worth visiting.

"Christy?"  Mystique leaned a bit closer, invading her personal space.  "You move pretty well."  The flirtatious smile was a tad overdone.  

"Thanks."  She started to feel a bit uncomfortable with the attention she was getting from her dance partner.  Mystique was  a little drunk, not a lot, but clearly enough to make hitting on Christy seem like a good idea.  Christy sighed quietly while hoping that it didn't come to that.  She may have had several fantasies about this woman before, in her own world, and truthfully a few since meeting her, but Christy was waiting for someone else.  If there was even a hint of a chance that Emma was interested Christy didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize that.  Christy couldn't quite tell where she stood with the blonde telepath, but hopefully there was a chance.

Mystique leaned in gracefully.  Christy didn't know how much drink it would take to make that woman uncoordinated.  Mystique's voice was lower, sexier.  "I could show you so many things."  The words were whispered into her lips and Christy took a step back, even though that put her against the wall.  The shapeshifter moved closer as well, looking ready to kiss her.

"Mystique."  Christy spoke softly.  She couldn't deny an attraction was there.  "I'm kinda taken."  That made the woman lean back, giving Christy more space.  It had been so very close.  

"I guess the Professor doesn't know everything huh?"  Mystique smiled at her, not seeming bothered by this, which Christy was grateful for.  "He listed you as single.  What does kinda mean?"

"Well, it's kinda new."  Christy emphasized the kinda.  This was awkward.  She wasn't even really sure if she was taken and she didn't have the guts to call Emma and ask if she was.

"Okay."  Mystique stepped back so that Christy could move away from the wall.  "If you change your mind, you know where I sleep."  It was a bit strange to hear Mystique talk so casually about sleeping together, but then that was the point of casual sex wasn't it?  No strings, no obligations.  But where was the love and trust?  Christy didn't want to sacrifice those for recreational sex.  "Ready to dance?"

"Sure."  Christy was pulled back into the building much like she'd been pulled out.  Now it looked like they'd be pretending that never happened.  Women were so complicated.  Christy shook her head while following Mystique.  

********

Kinda taken?  Mystique rolled her eyes while dancing, what was this high school?  Christy sounded so unsure of her relationship status.  Mystique had turned down an offer to go home with a pretty woman because she was banking on this one, and Christy was kinda taken.  She'd seen no sign of a lover at Christy's house and she had looked.  Her fantasies of a shapeshifting lover were fading and she wasn't finding dancing as fun anymore.

"How about we head home.  Things are getting a bit crowded."  She yelled into Christy's ear and the nod almost seemed grateful.  Did Christy have trouble with crowds?

They had a bit of a walk to get to the car.  Once they were outside Mystique turned to smile at Christy, "So who is the lucky lady?"  She'd thought about the lack of evidence at the house and the fact that it was recent and came up with the idea it might be an Xman.  Christy had spent some time at the Xavier Institute lately.

Christy blushed a bit.  "None of your business."  The words were teasing and the smile took the sting out of them, but Christy didn't want to talk.  Mystique glanced around the street and didn't see anyone there.  It took less than a second to shift her form to a medium built male and just another to throw Christy over her shoulder and keep walking.

"Let me go!"  Christy's voice rose with indignation.  Mystique glanced at the nicely rounded ass bent over her shoulder as she walked.  That skirt was short enough that Christy's underwear was partly visible now.  She smirked at the feel of Christy's attempts at getting loose.  Squirming did her little good.

"So who is the lucky lady?"  Mystique started across the street and the sound of laughter traveled to both of them.  A group of three men were watching this exchange from the other side of the street now.  Great, she was already halfway across and wasn't looking forward to those men catching up with them and ending this conversation.

"Hey buddy, old lady giving you trouble?"  The nearest asshole said when she got to the sidewalk.  Game was over.  Mystique set Christy back down on her feet while they walked closer.  "I could train her for you."  The man's voice hinted at a bit of threat.  Mystique just sighed.  

********

Christy caught the change in the situation pretty quickly.  It went from fun teasing to a tense standoff.  She glanced at the form Mystique was using, a male with some muscle, but not a lot.  These three looked larger.  They also were leering at Christy more than was necessary to make their intentions known.

"Go home before I kill you."  Christy spoke calmly as she stared at the man closest to her.  "Fair warning.  I don't even have to feel bad about it if you decide to stick around."  She gave him a small smile.

"Stupid bitch."  Was his brilliant reply to her before he turned to face Mystique.  "Better keep your woman on a tighter leash or I'll beat her ass before I break it in."  He proved his manhood by punching a fist into his other hand.

"Feel free to try.  She warned you."  Mystique's answer seemed to give them pause.  It surprised Christy a bit too.  When she'd seen trouble she'd taken charge, because she was used to that, but when they brought her attention back to the fact Mystique was with her Christy had thought that she'd relinquish control to her.  Mystique was the better fighter after all.  It looked like Mystique was leaving these three men to her.  Christy glared at her partner for a moment before giving the men her full attention again.

When Mystique moved to lean against the building as if unconcerned the men gave that shapeshifter a strange look before turning their full attention to Christy.  "Since your boyfriend is such a pussy, how about you suck us off with that big mouth of yours bitch?"

"Yeah, he is a bit of a pussy."  Christy glanced at Mystique before turning back to the men.  "But I don't need saving, you do.  He knows that."  She glanced down meaningfully at their crotches and back into their faces.  "You ever see a castration?"  She asked casually.  "It's actually pretty bloody.  If you don't have a good knife it's worse.  It's more merciful to take it off in one swipe, but with a dull blade you have to saw at it."

"Benny, lets just let the crazy bitch go."  One of the men spoke cautiously.  Christy's grin grew wicked.

"But I thought you wanted me to play with your dicks.  Are you sure?"

"Stupid bitch is all talk."  Benny said as he took a step closer and stood taller, trying to be intimidating.  He glanced at Mystique and seemed confused by the 'boyfriend's' lack of concern.

"Alright."  Christy stared at him.  "whip it out.  I'll give you a hand with it."  She held up one hand and concentrated for a moment.  The fingers grew sharp and long.  Her eyes were cold as she glared at him.  This time she knew she wasn't going to die from a stab wound, so she wasn't as nervous as she'd been when she'd helped save that one furry mutant in the ice cream parlor's parking lot.  Also one brief lesson with Mystique and a lot of practice gave her a natural weapon she didn't need to carry around.  She motioned with the long fingers for the men to come closer.

"Aw shit.  A mutie."  The one that wanted to leave muttered as he took a step back.  "Come on Benny, I don't think she was just talking."

"No, I don't just talk."  Christy sighed as if these men were just an irritation and not a real threat.  

Mystique looked rather comfortable in her place leaning against the wall.  "Go ahead and attack her.  I want to see her in action."  The teasing smirk made the men take a step away from Christy before turning to leave rather quickly.

"Go ahead and attack her?"  Christy started to hiss as they continued to walk towards the car.  "Great help you are.  Why didn't you hit me yourself just to get them started?"

"You were doing just fine.  You didn't even have to hit them, you had them scared."  Mystique shifted back to the form Christy danced with all night.  "I think I'll avoid male forms around you for a while though.  Was that all talk, or have you actually…"  Christy gritted her teeth and ignored the question to pull her keys out of her pocket.

"If they fought me?"

"I would have stepped in."  Mystique spoke more softly.  They got into the car and drove in silence for a little while.  Christy wondered if Mystique really would have stepped in, or if she'd just watch to see what Christy did.

"Nice shift you did."  The words were a bit of a surprise.  They'd been in silence for a while.  "Smooth, and you didn't loose the form when you got distracted."

"Thanks."  Christy muttered as she pulled onto the highway.

"I'm here to train you, not protect you."  Mystique sounded like she was scolding her.  Christy shook her head slightly.  If Mystique hadn't been playing around Christy would have seen that threat coming.  And as the one that invited Christy out, and the better fighter, Mystique should have at least resisted the urge to taunt the men trying to get them to fight Christy.

"Whatever."  Christy focused on the road and turned up the radio so that they didn't have to talk.

********

Mystique glanced at Christy again as the woman drove.  Christy's eyes were staring at the road as if they'd get ambushed if she weren't cautious.  She looked like she wanted that fight.  This was pissed.  This might even be as pissed as this particular woman got.

"I need to be able to trust you."  Christy finally started to talk when they were almost halfway back.  "Working in the house, sparring in the garage… that's training.  But out,"  Christy's head shook from side to side.  It felt like an overreaction and Mystique waited for her chance to point that out.  "You may be used to working alone, but I'm not.  I have to trust the person watching my back.  If I can't trust you I'll…"  Her voice became flatter.  "If I can't trust you, how am I supposed to work with you?"

"It was just some drunken boys, hardly a threat."

"It was you not watching my back."  Christy turned to glare at her.  Mystique felt like reminding her to watch the road when Christy didn't turn back towards it.  "Whether or not you care, we are a team now.  I would fight through a mob to protect my teammates.  I would kill…"  there was a hesitation there that Mystique wanted to ask about, but Christy was still talking.  "to protect those I'm responsible for and I would kill to protect you."  If it weren't for the fact that Christy was still not watching the road Mystique would feel like asking about that.  "I know that the Professor has a problem with that, but I'd do it.  I'd risk a lot because you are my partner and you have to be able to trust me.  You couldn't focus on a mission as well as worry about when I'd stab you in the back."  Mystique kept glancing out the windshield pointedly, with her heart pounding as she saw the near empty freeway wasn't as empty anymore.  They were coming up to a traffic jam.  "I'm promising to try and keep you safe if it's in my power to do it.  While we work together we are a team… and I expect the same courtesy, the same level of commitment."  

"Watch the road."  Mystique stared into Christy's eyes.  "We can talk while you drive, but watch the road."  The other cars were getting too close.  They were gaining on them too fast.

Christy's voice was colder.  "How does it feel to not trust me?  I have your life in my hands and I'm not even looking."  The car swerved to the left and Mystique's heart pounded as she turned to see what they were dodging.  They'd almost smashed into the back of a truck.  Christy just barely changed lanes in time to avoid it.  "Trust is important."  Was all Christy said before turning to stare out the windshield and drive.  "Don't betray my trust again."

Mystique just stared at her a moment, while her heartrate calmed down from the scare.  Christy had a ruthlessness Mystique didn't expect.  Christy needed practice fighting and it had been a chance to get that.  Too bad Christy didn't see it that way.  "I am watching your back.  If anything happens to you Charlie will probably forget to keep the hounds off my tail."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm not working for him by choice."  Mystique watched Christy turn to stare at her again and glanced at the road meaningfully until Christy looked back at it.  "There are a lot of governments that want me, including this one.  They have a new little device designed to track shapeshifters, but don't worry your other power seems to render you invisible to it.  I however don't have that.  Charlie and Forge made a little device they keep hidden to scramble the USA shifter detector, but if I don't do what they say… they'll turn it off.  You don't have to worry about trusting me.  It's a death sentence if I fail to protect you."

"What?"  Christy's voice was shocked and the woman barely kept her attention on the road, but Mystique appreciated the effort that Christy used to do that.

"He's not the sweet old guy everyone assumes he is.  He can play hardball with the best of them."  Mystique waited for the denial.  

"I don't believe it."  The words where expected, but the tone wasn't.  Christy did believe it at least a little. "He'd just turn it off because you failed?  The Government isn't very kind with mutants."

"I know."  They sat in silence again, but there was no hostility coming from Christy now.  The woman looked rather deep in thought.  Mystique just rested her head on her hand and stared out the side window.  She spoke softly to the woman driving.  "I need to trust that you can do this without getting killed.  I need to see what you can do, how much babysitting I have to do on this mission.  Those men weren't a big threat, you weren't in danger and I would have been able to evaluate your abilities.  If I thought you were in real danger I would have stepped in."

The silence returned to the car, but it wasn't the angry silence of earlier.  Christy was clearly deep in thought.  "Okay."  The woman spoke after a few moments.  "Find us a smaller target and we'll practice.  Get some idea of what we can do together."  Mystique wasn't quite following the change in conversation.  She watched Christy's face and could see thoughts flickering across them.  "I'll need a costume with a mask."  That made it a bit clearer.  "I can't shift like you yet."

"You want a different fight to practice with?"  Her voice was a bit disbelieving, but as she thought about it, this made sense.  The F.O.H. was too important to Christy for her to screw it up.  She'd want a few missions to build up to it.

"Maybe some drug dealers, or a gang.  Smaller crooks."  As Christy spoke Mystique rolled her eyes.  These were criminals that humans wanted.  Mystique preferred to focus on helping mutants.

"Isn't there something we could do to help OUR people instead?"

"The main goal is to help OUR people."  Christy turned to look at her.  "These are just training exercises.  I don't want the F.O.H. to see us coming.  If we target them obviously…"

"You're not completely new to this are you?"

"Not completely."  Christy looked weary as she turned to drive.  Her eyes and the expression in them gave Mystique the impression of a war veteran, not a teacher.  

"You can't tell me?"

"No, heavily classified."  Christy's grin was weak and her words held more irritation than amusement.  This was something that Mystique had suspected.  Charlie sent her a ringer that needed spook training.  This was why he was so interested in this woman.  The kills on the beach were far from Christy's first, her shots were clean and quickly fatal.  Her performance in sparring was sad, but her focus was incredible.  Military?  Mystique stared out the side window as she thought.  No, not military.  She didn't have the right attitude.  Military would have also taught her about hand to hand combat at least a little.

"I need to know what you can do."  Mystique's voice was a demand.  If it was all classified, she'd figure it out eventually, but they needed to have some idea of Christy's capabilities now.

"I'll show you."  Christy switched lanes around a slow moving truck.  Good.  Mystique didn't like working with only part of the story.  If Christy had skills they could use, she wanted to know.

"And you don't need a costume.  You'll be learning how to make your own."  Mystique glanced at Christy.  "Time for you to learn about the freedom of nakedness."  Christy's blush was rewarding.

********  

Christy wasn't happy.  Mystique was irritating at times, a bit too smug, but she didn't deserve this.  What was the Professor doing?  Did he think he could just keep sending Mystique out on dangerous missions until she died?  The mere thought that she'd sent her kids to that school with a man like that made her sick.  She was trusting him… No.  She wasn't trusting him.  Christy took the exit to head towards Bremerton and closer to home in silence as her mind worked on this.  She was trusting Emma, but could Emma protect her kids from the Professor's intentions?  Suddenly Christy had doubts about everything she'd seen or heard about that man.

He was written as a hero, but he sent teenagers out to risk their lives.  How old was Scott when he became an X-man?  And Scott's blind acceptance of what Xavier wanted… how innocent was that?  Did Xavier manipulate Scott?  Would he?  Christy didn't like that she had doubts.  How many of Xavier's students had normal lives?  Were they allowed that?  Encouraged?  Or was he really just making lackeys with that school?

She shouldn't even have to wonder.  She should just know.  She'd read so many comics.  She knew many of them rather well, and yet she couldn't say that she was overreacting.  She couldn't say that Mystique was lying, or that Charles would never use his students… her students… for his own causes, ignoring what they needed or wanted.

He didn't ask her about the home gym.  He just gave it to her.  Did he ever ask what other people wanted?  Could she really be comparing a home gym to Scott's lifelong dedication to that dream?  It was hardly the same thing.

Annie would do anything Christy asked her to.  The kids would do anything she asked them too.  Christy stared blankly at the road in front of her.  She had that kind of power with them, and was careful about giving them choices, options to try and counteract it wasn't she?  Was she giving them a choice?  Or did she essentially fit them with spandex by sending them to Xavier's school.  Did Scott ever have a choice?  What about the others?

Christy pulled off early and could see Mystique's lazy leaning against the window end as the woman turned to face her.  Christy pulled into the deserted Target parking lot and parked the car, shutting it off.  "I need some air."  She muttered before getting out.  She started walking towards the Office Max across from Target just to get away from the car.  She couldn't get away from her thoughts though.  She leaned against the lightpost and took a deep breath of the cool air.

The car door closing gave her warning that she wasn't going to be alone much longer.  Of course there had to be a witness to her crisis of faith.  Christy gritted her teeth and stared out towards the freeway.  

"Christy?"  Mystique spoke from right beside her. Christy turned her head to acknowledge the woman, but then turned back to watch the occasional car drive past on the freeway.

Christy wished she could talk to Emma right now.  She needed reassurance that she did the right thing, that she hadn't trusted the wrong man.  Her breath left her in a disgusted sigh.  "This is…"  Her head shook from side to side.  "This is so wrong."

********

Mystique stared at the inner turmoil Christy was not even trying to hide.  Christy didn't seem to like the way Charlie was pulling Mystique's strings.  Mystique glanced at the car and then back at Christy.  Charlie wasn't going to like that Christy doubted him, which was a good thing.  Christy shouldn't trust anyone to pull her strings like the Professor pulled everyone's.  He was a great puppetmaster, but it looked like this little doll wasn't going to be added to his collection.

"Why is he doing this to you?"  Christy asked her.  She actually asked her.

"He doesn't like my philosophy."  Mystique moved to lean against the other side of the lightpost.  "He's content to dream and talk, but humans aren't going to accept us.  They have the power, why would they give that up.  We have to take the power, it's the only way."  She knew it was more than that and Mystique debated with herself about telling Christy the rest.  For now, she decided, it was enough.

Watching Christy was fascinating.  The doubt started to fade as the woman stood taller.  "That's no excuse."  After a moment Christy turned to her.  "How many of his students do you think get normal lives after school?"

"Not a lot."  Mystique watched the nod Christy gave her.  It was the answer Christy expected.  "You thinking about your kids?"  The tensing shoulders said it all.  

"They will get a real choice."  Christy's voice was cold, and Mystique really wished she could be there when the woman talked with Xavier.  

"I'm not so sure you'll be getting a choice."  Mystique pointed out with a slightly hidden smirk.  "He's really interested in you learning all about the business."

"Oh, don't worry about me."  Christy's smile was cold and made her look a bit cruel.  "I make my own choices, and he'll find that out."

********

Christy felt a bit better as they drove away from the parking lot.  She let Mystique drive the rest of the way while she stared out the side window this time.  She had leverage and she'd inform the Professor that she wasn't one to look the other way if he abused his power with her kids.  Her kids would have a choice, and if they wanted to be heroes Christy would support them, but they wouldn't be pressured into it ever.  And she wouldn't be pressured into it either.

This didn't have to be war, but she'd lost respect for him.  She wanted him to know that.  Christy glanced at Mystique, who was now driving in her own blue form.  Maybe she should secure her partner from attack if something went wrong.  Christy didn't want Xavier taking their failures out on her teacher.  Christy felt a slight smile cross her lips as she thought about it.  That was one thing she could do right now.  If she got captured or something due to her own stupidity she wasn't letting Mystique take the fall for it.

********

Christy woke up early the next day, well earlier than Mystique and Shortpack anyhow.  She didn't bother getting out of bed, she just pulled her cell phone off the nightstand and dialed.  The Professor wouldn't like this, but it needed to be done.  Christy wasn't risking people's lives for secrets.

"Hello."  The cool voice made Christy feel a bit better.

"Emma."  Christy spoke softly.  "How secure are phone lines?"

There was a pause.  "Well, depends on who you don't want listening in."

"So… If I didn't want someone like… Xavier to hear about this?"

"Let me give you my cell phone number."  Christy jotted the number down.  "Call me."  Emma sounded a bit puzzled and a hint concerned, but Christy waited until she had called her back on the cell phone to say anything more.

After a talk about Christy's concerns that her kids had the choice not to be heroes, and Emma reassuring her that she didn't believe they pushed any of their students in that direction, Christy got to the point.  "I want you to make sure they don't push."  Christy felt awkward doing this.  "I don't want them doing this out of some feeling of obligation, or some misguided idea that its what they are supposed to be.  I don't want them becoming like Scott."

"Like Scott?"  The confusion was easy to catch.  Emma wasn't as reserved about letting her emotions into her voice as she had been before they met.

"Scott is…"  Christy sighed heavily, unsure how to word her impressions from the comics and meeting the man.  "Just make sure they don't believe they owe anyone anything.  They don't owe him and they don't owe me.  Nothing justifies lifelong servitude."

"Christy, what's going on?"  Emma's voice was soft, concerned.  It sounded like a hug, holding all the tenderness and care.

"I have a teacher…"  Christy didn't know what she could say without risking Mystique here.  "She said some things, and I just… I don't know if I can trust Xavier anymore.  I don't like doubting him, but… it's really compelling."

"Who is she?"  

"Xavier told me to not tell any of you."

********

Emma sat down on her couch with her cell phone to her ear.  That made sense.  "Security I suppose."

"No.  He did something wrong, and he's covering it up."  Christy's voice held steel.  Emma sat up straighter.  "I like her, she can be an ass, but I like her and…"  Emma could actually imagine Christy shaking her head in frustration what went with her voice.  "I don't know what to do.  I don't know who to trust.  I just want…"  Christy's words trailed off.  "I trust you, and right now… you're all I trust.  Somebody is playing me, and I don't know who.  I'm afraid it's him."

Emma would have liked to be able to reassure Christy immediately what she wasn't being played by Charles, but she respected the woman too much to say that without knowing.  "What's going on Christy?"  It sounded like the operative Charles sent to train her wasn't all he claimed she was, or Charles was really up to something if Christy was worried.

"He's blackmailing my teacher into doing working for him.  Refusing isn't an option, he'll remove his protection… it's a death sentence.  That's what I was told and I need to know if it's true.  I need to know if he's gonna do that to me?"

Emma slumped forward a bit in shock.  This was a serious accusation, especially coming from Christy.  If Christy had doubts she wouldn't bring them up unless she pretty much believed them.  "Who is it?"

"She needs his protection.  I want her to have it without risking her life all the time."  Christy was reluctant to answer the question.  "I'm asking you not to report this."  A formal request.  Emma was growing more concerned.  Christy wanted a promise before she said anything.

"I'll trust you."

"Remember when I talked about Kurt's dad?  He's a rather nice guy."  Kurt's dad?  Emma's eyes widened.  

"Really?  Irene's…"  She had to be clear on this one.  If she understood this right then there was definitely something wrong, because Charles wouldn't work with her.  Wouldn't trust her with Christy or any mission.  Not without leverage.  Emma was starting to see what Christy was suggesting, and it seemed to fit.

"Yeah."  Christy wasn't trusting any phone lines with that name, and Emma decided that was good policy.  "Apparently an old friend of Charles' Forged the connection.  They work together now."  In spite of the seriousness of the conversation Emma had to smirk at Christy's spy talk.  "His friend makes jammers.  I need to buy one of those, but I doubt he gives discounts."

"Well, I'm rather well off.  Maybe I'll drop by and see how much they cost?"  Emma said a bit teasingly.  Forge has some machine that is protecting Mystique, and Christy wants a back up in case that one was shut down.  "If it costs so much I'd need to sell blood?"  Emma asked, worried about Mystique's ruthlessness.

"We could rent it until we know?"  Christy sounded so unsure.  "I'd hate for anything to happen to the original, an accident.  I really think a backup is needed… just until we can be sure of the situation.  Can you do that?"

"I'll get one for me, but if anyone else wants one they have to buy their own."  Christy didn't know everything that happened lately in this world and Mystique was a terrorist.  It was best not to hand over this box to her, but if Christy was concerned they should check into this.  Emma would never be able to read Charles' mind but Forge would be a good place to verify Mystique's story.  "I'll have to look for his shop."  If the woman lied to Christy Emma would be in Washington the day after she found out.

"Emma."  Christy's voice was softer again.  "I'm glad I have you.  Let me know what you find out?"

"Of course."  Emma could hear the way Christy didn't want to hang up.  "I've started Erik's empathic training in public.  I take the boy out and have him isolate the emotions, figure out who is feeling what.  He's not doing too bad for a beginner."

"Good."  Christy's voice seemed to relax a bit.  Emma moved to sit back in her against the sofa again, getting comfortable.  "He didn't have the best academic record… I wish I knew what they were like in her class.  I get the impression he was big on last minute assignments." 

"Well, he's trying much harder now."  Emma didn't know what to say about Christy's wishing she knew more about her doubles experiences.  "I believe they all are trying to have something to show you when you come back."

"Well, if this keeps up, I'll have plenty to show myself."  Christy hesitated.  "You were right, I shift.  So far all I can do is turn my hands into these claw like things, but we are working on it.  She almost gave up on me, it took so long for me to do it."

"Well, you are older.  Your self image is a bit more stationary than a shapeshifters is.  It may be hard for you."

"I'm an old dog?"  The hint of humor in Christy's voice made Emma smile.  

"I'm sure you can pick up a few new tricks."  Emma's voice was a purr as she teased Christy.  It took another fifteen minutes of talking and teasing before she hung up.  Once she had Emma just sat still, and ran the antennae of her cell phone over her lips.  The idea that she might need to protect Christy from Charles wasn't a welcome one.  Emma didn't think that he'd purposely put Christy into a corner so that Christy had to work for him, but this information about Mystique was troubling.  Emma wouldn't have expected him to do that either, even though Mystique was responsible for his MacTaggert's death.

Emma finished changing out of her uniform, which was what she'd been doing when Christy called.  As she stepped into her shower she started to think about excuses she could use to go visit Forge.  She wanted to see him as soon as possible.

********

Christy was upstairs getting more juice when a tired looking Mystique came into the kitchen so quietly she startled her.  Christy just managed to not drop the glass.  "I need to put a bell on you."  She muttered as the stealthy woman chuckled at her.

"Kinky, does your mystery lover like that kind of thing?"  Christy felt her face blush again.  Mystique was rather good at doing this to her.  Even the most innocent comments became sexual to Mystique.

Christy sat down at the dining room table instead of going back downstairs to work.  She watched as Mystique made herself a sandwich for her breakfast.  Well, it was late morning.

"Oh, you'll want to get naked."  Mystique gave her a flirtatious smile as she sat down across from Christy.  "You aren't allowed to wear clothes around the house anymore."

"I don't think so."  Christy stared at the woman in shock.

"Hon, you are gonna have to get over that shyness.  Shapeshifters don't wear clothes.  Look at it this way, you won't have to do laundry anymore."

********


	48. Chapter 48

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

Annie left the Professor's office just before dinner.  These lessons were humiliating and she hated them.  The only thing that kept her trying was the fact that without them everyone, not just the Professor, would be able to read her mind.  She felt exposed and paranoid when she walked around the campus.  She wondered who was a telepath and what they knew.

"Annie."  A cool voice that she was very familiar with called to her before she made it to the door.  At least she should be able to avoid lessons with this woman.  The Professor told her today that her shields were much stronger.  He seemed amused at how hard Annie was willing to work to avoid getting tutoring from Ms. Frost.

"Yes Ms. Frost?"  Annie turned to face her English teacher.  

"I heard you found that on switch for your healing power."  The woman waved towards Annie as if beckoning a dog.  Annie fell into step beside her as commanded with a heavy sigh.  Christy fell for this woman?  Annie's eyes shifted to the side subtly to take in the woman in white.  Sure she was attractive, but she was such a bitch.  Students were afraid of her she was so bad.  How could Christy…  Annie's fists clenched.  The rumors were hard to live with.  It seemed every time Ms. Frost's name came up someone brought up the rumors.  Every day for almost a week lunch wasn't complete without overhearing how Ms. Frost was sleeping with a woman.  The telepath that started that rumor had been in constant demand for the juicy details.  Apparently he got it from scanning someone that overheard some of the male teachers talking.  Annie hated Quentin as much as she hated Ms. Frost now.  It felt like he waited until she was within hearing range before he started talking.  Whenever Annie saw him now, she just walked the other way.

"Yeah."  Annie replied to the question rather slowly since she was busy thinking.  She could turn on a green glow around her hands, but all she'd done was heal her partner's papercut.  He cut himself so that she could.  

"Sophie was lucky enough to scrape her face and I thought this would be an opportunity for you to try that power out."  They stood still while the elevator came up to them.  They were heading to the medlab?  Emma's voice was softer, and even Annie had to admit a little concerned.  "The poor girl doesn't need a scar there."  Annie had no idea who Sophie was, but she followed Ms. Frost into the elevator to help her out.  It would be nice if her power actually did help someone out.

They needed music in these elevators.  It was too quiet.  Annie felt compelled to talk just to hear something.  "How did she hurt her face?"

Ms. Frost looked over at her with a thoughtful look for a moment.  Annie made a conscious effort to build up her shields in case the woman wanted to read her.  "She was knocked over by some boys playing catch.  He managed to toss her into her sister's bike when they were all riding.  The pedal hit her cheek."

"Ouch."  Annie could imagine that hurt.  

"Yes, ouch."  Ms. Frost's voice seemed amused at her.  Annie felt stupid for her comment then.  She stared at the floor readout to see how much longer she'd be trapped with this woman.

"Annie."  That didn't sound good.  Annie turned back to face Ms. Frost.  "If you let things bother you, people like Quentin will just continue to do them to get a reaction."  Annie wanted to be invisible.  Ms. Frost knew about the rumors?  And what Quentin was doing?  "People have always talked about me behind my back Annie."  Annie looked into the woman's eyes.  "My power enables me to know about it.  You aren't the only student with weak shields."  The door opened.  Thank god.  "Although your shields are getting stronger."  The woman spoke a little louder as they exited the elevator.  "It looks like your work with the Professor has been helpful, or was it my motivation?"  Emma smirked at her before turning down the hall to the medlab.  Annie didn't bother answering that.  It was definitely the motivation.

The large form of her Health teacher obstructed her view of this Sophie girl when they came in.  "Henry, I brought Annie down to see if she could help."  Ms. Frost addressed him and that made him move to the side and turn towards them.  Annie barely caught the searching look he gave Ms. Frost and then her.  She was busy staring at one of them.  It was one of those girls that all looked alike, and she was all by herself.  Annie actually glanced around the medlab, expecting to see the other four, but they weren't there.  Annie hadn't realized that she thought they might not be able to be apart from each other until she saw this evidence that they could.

"Hi."  Annie spoke a bit self consciously.  This girl was clearly one of the popular crowd and she wasn't green.  She was pretty and normal looking when she wasn't surrounded by carbon copies.

"Annie right?"  the girls voice was solo.  They were in English class together, but Annie rarely heard them talk without the others.  Annie just nodded and moved closer to the exam table.  Sophie had a rather angry looking scrap all along her cheekbone and her eyes were a bit red.  Annie thought that one eye might actually bruise soon, since the scrape came rather close to it and looked swollen.  "You're a healer."

"And you're a telepath."  Annie teased a little as she inspected the damage.  She'd only healed papercuts before.  "I can try if you want."  She ignored the adults watching this.  She wanted to try.

"Go ahead."  Sophie gave her a weak smile.  "If it doesn't work at least people will be able to tell me apart from my sisters."

Annie started to focus on pulling her power into her hands.  "Try wearing black."  She muttered as she tried to focus and stepped closer to the girl.  "Or die your hair red… maybe blue."  She looked into her blue eyes.  "Yeah, blue."  She set her hands gently on each side of Sophie's face and ignored her shock at hearing herself talking to the girl like she was Jessi so that she could concentrate.

The power flowed out of her and Annie watched in amazement as the swelling went down.  The angry red faded and the bloody gash started to close up.  She really did have a power.  Her smile grew as she watched the evidence of it.  When she felt no more need for healing she pulled her hand away.  Sophie's hands replaced them as the girl gently touched where she'd been hurt.  "Thank you."  She sounded relieved.

"You're welcome."  Annie felt her heart beat a bit faster when she stared at the evidence of her own power.  

"Well, if you're alright then I guess I have no choice but to release you from the medlab."  Henry spoke and drew Annie's attention back to the fact they weren't alone.  She felt a bit of a blush cover her cheeks as she turned to see Ms. Frost and Henry watching them.  "It is almost dinnertime."

"Come have dinner with us."  Sophie spoke softly and Annie turned to see the girl jump down from the exam table.

"I can't I eat without…"  Her team?  She didn't know how to word this one.

"My sisters can get us a big table if you want, but surely you can eat without them if I can come down here without my family."  Sophie gave her a teasing smirk.  "Unless you can't physically…"  Annie's blush grew as she realized the girl had picked up on her thoughts earlier and was now teasing her.

********

Emma watched the two girls leave.  "You know Emma, I'm a doctor and I could have dealt with a little scrape.  That's what I have all this fancy equipment for."

"It wasn't Sophie's cheek I brought Annie here to heal."  She gave him a small smirk and a nod goodbye.  Annie needed to make more friends, and her girls could use one as well.  Students tended to avoid the quintuplets.  "But she didn't do too badly did she?"  She spoke softly knowing Henry's enhanced hearing would catch it even as she walked out the door.  Also her girls could help Annie with her Quentin problem.  

********

Christy glared at Mystique and refused to budge.  "I'm not ready.  Let me wear a robe at least."

"Well, you can only pick that one ugly outfit, but it does stay on most of the time."  Mystique was looking at Christy's fake clothes with a little disdain.  This was what Christy had worn in her own world and when she was forced to learn or walk around naked it was the only outfit she had worn so often that she could envision all the details well enough to create it.

"It was bad enough you forced me to spend yesterday like that…"  Christy glared at her teacher, who had seemed far too happy to let Christy suffer nakedness all day Sunday while explaining about building clothes.  "I'm not going up there for him to see me too."  As if to prove her point her clothes wavered and faded back into her.  The painful blush covered all the skin Mystique could see as Christy struggled to clothe herself again.  "Please."  She finally resorted to that.  She'd been the tribe ruler and Mystique reduced her to a child, with all the lack of rights to decide a child got.

"Alright.  I'll go get dinner and he can eat alone again."  Mystique's voice was softer.  "But we are working on this after dinner again.  You have to be able to hold them on while being distracted.  We are all having dinner together Wednesday whether or not you think you can hold the form, and you will be wearing something nicer than this."  Christy nodded that she understood.  At least she bought some time.  She even understood the harsh rules and why Mystique was pushing her, but it was hard.  If it weren't so important Christy would have told Mystique to shove it when they started this lesson.  

********

Emma had her appointment with Forge on Tuesday.  He agreed to meet her in person at his shop rather than do the meeting over the phone.  She only had to pretend to have a business meeting in the Baltimore area so that it seemed natural to catch him like this.

As she followed him into his workshop she could see many different projects laid out on the tables.  "So with Christy's inability to communicate telepathically we need to find a way for Jono to talk with her.  Something more advanced than paper and pencil."

"You really think she'll be working at the school?"  Emma could hear some doubt in his voice.  He also seemed to know some of what she was telling him, perhaps even more.  All she said was that the woman was completely psi-blind and when she started working at the school it would be a problem for her to interact with Jono, who would be a TA for her class.  They didn't know if Jono would be assigned to Christy, but Emma didn't dwell on details.

"If I have anything to say about it she will."  Her voice was a little colder as she scanned him and saw that he knew about Christy's current position as Mystique's trainee.  He was clearing off some space at the table so they could sit at it and Emma continued to talk about the need for communication while she scanned him.  Mystique wasn't lying.  He really had built a device to jam the one the government had to detect shapeshifters, Mystique in particular.  He also fully expected Christy to become a spy for Charles, not a teacher.  He was going to build what she was asking for, but it was just to cover up his knowledge.

Emma had picked up languages briefly and passed them on to others so they could speak.  She'd delved deep into peoples minds.  She'd borrowed knowledge she didn't have to do emergency medical care.  Those were things that needed immediate use of her stolen knowledge.  She didn't have a background in electronics or engineering and she wasn't going to be able to borrow his schematics to build it herself.  

When she left Forge would remember it as a normal visit where he assured her that the device would be ready before Fall quarter started.  He would completely forget about her painful invasion of his mind.  He'd think he dumped a floppy disk instead of copying the schematics to it for her and he covered up the crime himself.  Emma left his workshop with a cold look in her blue eyes.  

She dropped by Frost Industries on her way back to the mansion and met with one of her engineers.  Where Forge could build this in a day, it would take Emma a lot longer to get the project done.  Some of the components were one of a kind and hard to duplicate.  Emma impressed on her employees mind that this was very secretive, and in fact he wouldn't remember he was working on it after it was done.  It had been a long time since she used her powers so harshly, but this was a dangerous game they were playing.  Not only did she have to keep this from Charles, she needed to make sure the government didn't find out as well.  Protecting Mystique was aiding and abetting.  

A small smile came to her lips as she left her offices.  Nothing like a little cloak and dagger to get the blood pumping.  This had become a rather important contest and Emma intended to win.  Christy would be working at the mansion, and not being sent around the world into danger alone.  Christy was going to have a stable home, it wasn't much that woman wanted in life and Emma wasn't going to let Charles take that away from her.  

She hadn't seen any plans to force Christy into that life in Forge's mind, but she couldn't say that Charles wouldn't deem the need too great to give Christy a choice.  Normally she would never accuse the old man of that, but what he'd seen in Forge's mind of the meetings with Mystique and Charles' cruel taunting about how Mystique was free… but the protection would end, didn't sit well with her.  He'd sunk to a new low after Dr. MacTaggert's death if he thought he could enslave Mystique like this.  

Another disturbing thought hit Emma as she was on her way back to the mansion.  Did Tessa have a choice in becoming a spy?  She'd hated the woman for betraying her like that and not being who she claimed to be, but did Charles force Tessa into that role?  How much control did Charles have over what Tessa did?  Tessa was just a teenager when she joined the Hellfire club and became Shaw's right hand woman.  Charles, what have you been doing?  Emma thought in disgust.  If anything Charles owed Tessa for saving his life when the woman was just a child.  If he forced her into spying as a way to repay that debt…  Emma shook her head and sighed heavily.  He forced a lot of people to sacrifice their own dreams for his.  No wonder Christy was concerned.  It really looked like Christy was the next one he planned to sacrifice.

********

"Erik."  Ms. Frost's voice was a surprise.  He hadn't noticed she was done shopping.  When he decided to go to the new school he hadn't expected so many field trips to the Mall alone with his teacher.  Before long people will probably be talking about this as well.  He turned to face his teacher.  This was the one he spent the most time with, because she was teaching him about his Empathy.  

"Yeah?"  

"Be a gentleman and carry my bag."  She smiled at him and handed the bag over.  At least it wasn't a nightgown or anything like that.  He took it quietly and started to follow her when she began to walk with a purpose towards the doors.  "I've found your exercise."

And this was why they came here.  Last time he had to learn to focus through the emotions of several people and determine what certain people were feeling.  The noise was technically music.  Erik grimaced as they got closer to it.  

~Make them popular.~  Ms. Frost's mental voice told him.  ~Make everyone like listening to this drivel.~

He turned to stare at her a moment and then back at the three musicians trying to draw a crowd outside the mall.  Security would probably be by soon to try and get them to leave, and they should.  This wasn't good at all.  He took an empathic inventory of the emotions in the area and it was irritation that won.  Most people were trying to get away from the loud noise by entering the mall quickly.

He glanced at the people that he'd have to influence with hesitation.  Christy didn't like him doing things like that.  It was against the school rules to do that on campus.

~There is no other way to train an Empath.  We can't do this on campus because of the school rules.~  Emma gave him a sympathetic look.  ~Christy will understand.  I'm keeping the lessons rather harmless.  What she's worried about is that you'll manipulate people for your own good.  This is just lowering their standards for music.~

~Okay.~  He took a deep breath and focused on how he felt when he listened to his favorite songs.  Then he projected that out to everyone in hearing range.  People started to walk towards the music rather than flee.  A few people started to smile.  After a little longer some people started to dance.  He could feel more people coming into the area he was influencing, and added them into his emotions loop.  A bit of sweat started to travel down his face as he struggled to hold them all in this long enough for the song to end.  The loud clapping when that happened came with a smile from Ms. Frost.

"Good job."  She started to walk away with him as people started to ask for another song.  "Let's get out of here before they realize how truly awful those musicians are."

They were heading towards her car and Erik was feeling like he'd run for a bit.  He felt tired.  "You'll get better control with practice.  It'll get easier to block them out and to control them."  He looked away.  Did he want to be able to control people?  Not really.  "If a mob were attacking a friend of yours, you have the power to stop them without hurting anyone.  An Empath can project emotions and control large numbers of people with less effort than a telepath can."  Emma leaned against her car and faced him, crossing her arms like she did sometimes.  "Do you want to be a hero or are you just trying to get control?"  He felt a bit on the spot.  He knew his teacher fought when she needed to.  She even went out on missions.

"I just want enough control to be able to go home."

"Okay, fair enough."  Emma nodded and he felt relieved that she wasn't pressuring him.  "I just want you to know enough to defend yourself so that you can."  He gave her a small smile.  It was different than the Professor's talks about powers and responsibilities.  That man made him feel like people would think he was weak if he just wanted to live a normal life.  Emma frowned for a second before turning to open the car door.  "Hop in, we can make it back for dinner."

"Thank you."  He moved to the other side of the car and put the bag in the back before getting in.

"Oh, and the bag."  Emma glanced at him.  "Your new jacket."  Erik's eyes widened and he turned to grab the bag back out of the back to look at it.  Oh… It was the leather one he'd looked at last time they came here.

"Thank you."  He almost told her she shouldn't have, but she was rich.  It wasn't like he'd ever get a leather jacket from his parents.  He pulled it close enough to smell it.  Yeah, this was so cool.  "Thank you so much."  If Ms. Frost wanted him to put in good words with Christy, he'd do every day.

"Thank you, but I really don't need the help."  Ms. Frost sounded like she was almost ready to laugh.  Erik looked up at her and almost asked if the rumors were true, but he didn't.  Wasn't his business, but even with the jacket, if Ms. Frost hurt Christy…  "Let's get home."  She said and pulled out of the parking space.  

********

"You ever read the Emperor's New Clothes?"  Mystique asked him as he was watching her cook.  "If she loses it, you better just keep a straight face and ignore it or I'll never get her out of that room again."

"Was it this hard for you?"  He had to ask.  Ever since Mystique enforced the shapeshifters don't wear clothes rules in the house he hadn't seen the woman.  This wasn't just hard for Christy.  If the woman lost her clothes in the middle of dinner it would be a painful struggle for him to not blush.

"I don't…"  Mystique turned away from the stove to look at him.  "I don't really remember that.  Much of my childhood is kind of fuzzy."  Shortpack nodded, but this wasn't the first time he'd heard that.  He got the impression that Mystique's father abused her rather badly when she was little and that was why memories were missing.  "She seems to work so hard, but it takes so long.  Maybe shifting is a power that you're supposed to get young."

"Well if anyone can get her up to speed it would be you.  You are the best."  He smiled and tried to cheer her up.  Mystique hated to fail, of course who didn't.

"Yeah."  Mystique smiled at him.  "It also won't hurt when I tell her that by the end of next week I'm dumping all her clothes.  She'll need to have enough control to go to work in what she makes by then."

"Boy this makes me grateful I'm just a telepath."  He muttered in sympathy with Christy's embarrassment.  "Can you wait to tell her until after dinner?"  He didn't want to be there to see this.  He was amazed Christy was taking things as well as she did.  If it were him everyone would have heard some screaming by now, but he'd never heard her complain loudly even.  Of course he hadn't seen her lately, but even so.

The front door opened and the woman walked inside.  Shortpack caught the expression on her face, resigned defeat, as she went downstairs to take her clothes off.  When her bedroom door closed he turned back to Mystique.  "Maybe I could skip dinner and you could just have her upstairs while I work in my room."

"We aren't do her favors by coddling her.  She needs control and every day that goes by where I'm training her another mutant could die.  She knows this.  She'll be up here."

He sighed heavily.  When he learned his power he had to work fast because he was shrinking and could have shrunk away completely.  He did everything the Professor told him to do and they managed to stop it, but not before he was only six inches tall.  It was his life he was fighting for then.  Christy had the same sort of pressure and he didn't envy her.  He understood.  It was hard enough to learn, but to have it be life or death.  To have to do it faster than anyone, to have a deadline on something that is already so incredibly hard, that just wasn't fair.  Why couldn't they take care of the F.O.H. first and then stick around to train her?  He'd have to ask the Professor, because this was too much pressure for her.

"Hey, I made dinner early so she wouldn't have to stress about it."  Mystique spoke quietly.  "We'll get this over with and then see how much visiting she can do.  She needs to be able to think, argue, be distracted, and still remain in clothes.  You have to help me with that."  

"Yeah."  He wasn't thrilled but he had information about their practice mission he could share.  It would require her attention.  He'd just make sure to be staring at his computer the whole time.  It was the least he could do for her.  He wouldn't look.

********

Mystique set the table before going downstairs to tell Christy it was ready.  She was also going to make sure Christy wasn't dressed in real clothes.  She didn't think the woman would cheat like that, but embarrassing situations sometimes brought the cheater out in people.  "We'll be right up."  She told Shortpack.  The boy looked nervous enough that you'd think he was the one going to dinner naked.  "You better look normal when we get back."  She told him more quietly.  This was going to be tense enough.  Christy was a shy woman, and she had no reason to be.  Mystique felt a smile touch her lips and stopped it before she got to Christy's room.  She hadn't trained a shapeshifter before and she was enjoying it.  Christy's embarrassment was actually cute.  It also made it clear how much Mystique herself had learned over the years.  Things that she took for granted like the wardrobe were things she appreciated more now.

"Dinner's ready."  She spoke through the door.  When it opened she saw the outfit Christy had been practicing.  A nice silky blue shirt and black slacks, with nice shoes.  Nothing overly fancy, since Christy hadn't even worn some of the more expensive outfits before.  That was something they'd need to work on in stages as Christy learned about different outfits.  Mystique stepped inside and checked the closet to make sure the originals were still in there.  They were.  They still even had the tags on them.  Mystique had purchased them so that Christy had to learn a completely new outfit.  Christy unfortunately wasn't able to do that without seeing the originals yet.   "Good, lets go."

"K."  Great.  The woman was so obsessed with the clothes they'd be lucky if she was able to talk.  Mystique just sighed as she followed Christy up the stairs.  This was just too hard for her.  Too bad there wasn't a switch she could pull and Christy would understand.  Really the concepts were so simple, but impossible to put into words.  Mystique really felt that once Christy finally got it she'd be able to imagine and recreate any outfit she wanted.  The ability to shift to other people's forms would follow.  As of right now Christy could only do localized shifts and a few outfits.  

After they'd dished up in near silence Mystique started the discussion.  The idea was for Christy to be able to eat, talk, concentrate on other things and keep her form.  "So, have you been thinking about codenames?"

********

Christy just sighed when Mystique asked her that.  She had been trying to think of something, but the few ideas that were cool and seemed to fit were all taken.  Jean had Phoenix, so Christy's rising from the ashes of her own world wouldn't be her inspiration for her name.  Rogue, Copycat, Gateway… all taken.  On the more morbid side, Apocalypse was taken as well.  Some of the teasing titles her hunting team had laid on her wouldn't work either.  The Queen of the Damned was a book title.  Angel of Death… Christy's head tilted to the side a little at that one.  It had something, but it was still not quite right.

"I think I may have broken her.  Quick Shortpack throw a glass of water on her."  Mystique's teasing voice brought Christy's attention back to the woman that had asked.

"I've been thinking, but I don't have it yet."

"Well, what have you been considering?"  Mystique pushed ahead.  Christy felt a little like this was a test and she'd fail, because she didn't have a list of names.  She just had impressions of ones… something just out of reach.

"I don't know."  She started but the expectant look on Mystique and Shortpack's face kept her talking.  "I figured I'd go with something that focuses on my Death sensing powers.  Everything comes from that one."  Christy started to distractedly use her fork to cut up the hamburger patty.  "Angel of Death, Death… I don't know.  It doesn't help that all the good names are taken."

"Death?"  Christy could hear the disapproval in Shortpack's voice.

"Like you have room to talk Shortpack."  Mystique turned on the only male in the room with a hint of teasing, but Christy thought she heard a bit of protection as well.  Shortpack didn't elaborate on his disapproval. 

"Have you thought about Death in another language?  Muerta sounds a bit more feminine."  He allowed after a moment.  Christy grimaced at that name.  

"I don't speak any other language and people might assume I do."  She set her fork down in favor of this conversation, but she made sure to subtly check and make sure her clothes were still on.  Seemed to be doing okay so far.  "I like the idea of short codenames because in danger you only have a second to yell sometimes.  I want something that is a bit intimidating, people that fear you right away are people you don't have to teach to fear you."  She couldn't help but think about the men in Seattle that ran away before even trying to hit her.  That was much better than her past experiences where the raiders didn't fear her and it took so much to make them.  If she could be imposing enough maybe she wouldn't have to be so vicious.

Christy glanced at Mystique.  "Is Death taken?"  She wasn't willing to share a name.  It implied a connection or an agreement with the other's beliefs and she imagined someone named Death wouldn't be a very nice person to be like.  It was why she liked that name.  Other people would assume that as well.  It's just she didn't want to take on someone else's baggage.

"Apocalypse's horsemen always had a Death."  Mystique told her and Christy sighed.  Of course she'd forget that.  "You've even met two of them.  Wolverine and Angel."

"How do you know that?"  Shortpack sounded surprised and turned to face Mystique.

Mystique gave him a mysterious smile.  "I'm a spy hon, and I didn't always have a handler.  I can do my own research and I keep an eye on the Xmen."  Christy risked taking a bite of dinner while the conversation moved away from her for a moment.  Shortpack was curious about the horseman idea and thought it was interesting that an Apocalypse would have those four components.  It took everything Christy had to not address that particular line of thought.  She knew she'd get too emotional and forceful in her announcement that an Apocalypse did indeed have all four aspects.

It did bring a memory back to her though, of looking at the Apocalypse cards and her belief that Death was the strongest card.  That was probably where her fascination with that name came from, and it only made her want to keep it more.  Still, for her to know two people that had gone by that before…  She didn't want to share like that.  She already had to share her real identity with her double.  She wanted a name of her own.

"Well, what about Demise?"  Mystique took a bite of her own dinner after offering that idea.  It was a bit softer than Death.  Christy raised an eyebrow as she considered that one.  Didn't sound too bad, but then it didn't have the hard edge to it.  Did she need the hard edge?

"I know you don't like other languages, but people won't just assume."  Shortpack spoke and Christy's attention went back to him.  "Belle Morte is rather pretty and it means Beautiful Death."

"Why don't you go for Petit Morte."  Christy saw the wicked grin on Mystique's face and thought about what the woman just said.  She didn't know the language but if Morte meant death… Little death.  What was so funny about that?  As Christy realized the other meaning her blush grew a bit.  Little death, an orgasm.  Actually that fit to her reaction to the power but she wasn't going to go around telling people that.

"I don't think so."  Mystique had no idea that she'd come up with something that fit and Christy wasn't going to tell her.  

Christy glanced around at the others, "Death Walker?"  She offered quietly and no one looked impressed.  She'd used her powers to essentially walk to this new world, but did she ever want to use that power again?  Not really.  Too many things could go wrong, and how much death did she need to power it?

"Death Force?"  Shortpack sounded pretty doubtful when he offered that one up.  Christy thought it sounded more like something she'd name her hunting team, rather than just herself.

"Expire or…"  Mystique re-pronounced it with an emphasis on the x, "X-pire?"  X-pire, what was that, a mutant vampire?  Christy had to think about that one.  The table got quiet as they all ate a bit of dinner distractedly.  She took in whatever was sent out when people died and used that for her own powers.  She nodded slightly to herself.  She'd keep that one on the list of possibilities, but not with the heavy X.  It sounded too much like a Marvel Comic.

"DeathShroud?"  Shortpack offered after he swallowed.  "Reaper?"

"Reaper's gotta be taken by someone."  Christy couldn't imagine that one being passed up.

"So, if they have it they aren't famous."  Mystique took a sip of her drink while studying Christy.  "If you make more of the name than they did it's all yours."

"I want a name of my own."  Christy sighed.  She couldn't explain how it was important to her.  She had to be Christy Taylor, it was her… and yet not her.  Whatever she chose as her codename would be just her.  Something unique to her.

"Okay."  Mystique nodded that she understood at least a little.  "What about Scythe?  A Reaper carries one."  Eh… Christy wasn't excited by it but she'd consider it.

"Extinction?"  Christy offered before thinking.  That was a very powerful death, the kind you don't recover from.  Still as she said it she got the impression it was a Comic as well.  "I don't know."  She sighed heavily.  

Mystique gave her a small smile.  "Well, whatever you chose, you've been thinking about it rather hard… and you aren't naked."  That startled Christy.  She'd forgotten to stay dressed.  She looked down in a bit of panic, almost believing the Mystique lied to her, but she was still wearing what she'd made.  "You even forgot huh?"  Mystique sounded just a little proud of her.  It made Christy give her a small smile as she acknowledged that she finally did it.  Normally a discussion meant the end of her ability to focus.  She did it without even thinking about it.  As she glanced at Shortpack she thought, thank god.  If she'd been sitting there naked talking about codenames she wouldn't be able to face the small man.

*******************************************************************************

A/N: Okay, I've suggested some codenames for Christy.  I'd like it if you helped me out.  Tell me what you think of them.  Suggest other ones.  I want to get her named soon and could use more input.  (1/6/04).  Once the next chapter goes up its too late, so get me your input soon.

What I have so far for consideration:

X-Pire Extinction Demise 

_Death_

Belle Morte Scythe DeathShroud Death Walker DeathForce Muerta 


	49. Chapter 49

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

********

After dinner Shortpack turned on his computer.  It was always sitting on the dining room table so it was easy for the others to see it.  He kept his eyes on it while it booted up, hoping that Christy would be able to keep the clothes up.  She'd wavered once towards the end of dinner.  She didn't become naked, but the clothes had started to change without her realizing it.  They faded back to normal and Mystique had shared a look with him.  They didn't tell her, at least not then.  Mystique might mention it later, but if Christy realized she slipped she might call it an evening and they wanted to do more.

"Well for smaller targets I combed through a few of my sources."  He worked on starting up PowerPoint as he talked.  "We have the gangs in the city, different drug dealers…"  He sighed heavily.  "Without running around waiting for crime to happen, it's a little hard to narrow a target down.  Finally I found something that might work, but figuring out where to start may be a problem."  He opened the presentation.  There was a string of gay bashing in Seattle.  These Neanderthals targeted singles and couples, usually women, but not always.  Shortpack suspected it was the same people doing it, but he could be wrong.

"Well, this mirrors our problem here in Tacoma, only less lethal."  Mystique's tone showed that she didn't like this either.

He continued to talk about the slides he showed while watching the computer.  It outlined some beatings, the injuries, and the fact that the last couple was so severely injured that one of them was in a coma.  This was escalating and Shortpack was glad Christy needed practice because he couldn't stand a bastard that would do this just because they didn't approve of who someone loved.  

"We're going in soon."  Christy's voice held authority.  

"Easy enough to say, but we are still doing this rather close to your home.  As a teacher I imagine a lot of people might recognize you.  It isn't like you're locked away in a remote office all day."  Mystique rained on Christy's parade rather well.  "For this we need to be our own bait, unless you want to just hang around rooftops all night and watch me pick up women."

********

Annie stood on the steps with the others waiting for Ms. Frost to bring the van around.  She glanced at Erik and then over at the others.  When Sophie invited her to go with her and her sisters to the mall she hadn't realized that Ms. Frost was taking them.  She didn't find that out until she'd already agreed.  At least once they got there they didn't have to stick around that woman.  Sophie glanced at her and smirked while pointing to her head subtly.  Shields.  Annie gave her friend a guilty smile and worked to strengthen them.  Sophie was helping her work on that by reminding her whenever they started to fall.  Usually it was when she was thinking about Ms. Frost.  Irritation affected her ability to block her thoughts.

"Alright Children, let's get going."  Ms. Frost said as soon as she'd pulled up in front of them.  Annie didn't care for the children comment.  Christy never called them that and it seemed demeaning.

********

~Did you invite her to see if she can upset Ms. Frost?~  Esme's amused mental voice reached her and Sophie just rolled her eyes.  They'd all talked about how Annie tended to project less than flattering thoughts about their favorite teacher, but Sophie knew that Annie was trying to learn not to project them.  Annie didn't mind having the thoughts and wasn't likely to ever like Ms. Frost, but she was trying to stop projecting, she just couldn't do it all the time yet.  ~Hey, maybe we should ask her how Christy is.~  Esme continued to push it.  ~Or we could ask Ms. Frost.  It's only polite after all to ask about the lover right?~

~Esme, don't.~  Sophie's mental voice sighed in weary frustration.  ~Just don't.~  Sophie wasn't thrilled with how much like Quentin her sister seemed at times.  The girl seemed to enjoy other people's pain a bit too much.  Annie was nice and didn't need people to tease her about her unrequited love or the fact that Christy was dating her teacher.

When they got to the mall Ms. Frost gave them a meeting time and place before dragging Erik out for more training.  Sophie remembered working in this mall with her sisters when they first came to the school.  Ms. Frost liked to combine shopping with teaching.

"Well, where do you want to go?"  She asked Annie even though she could tell her sisters were eager to buy new clothes.

"Do they have a bookstore around here?"  Annie seemed a bit hesitant.  Sophie smiled to try and put her at ease.

~I'm going to take Annie to a bookstore.~  She sent to her sisters and could hear and feel their disapproval.  While Sophie did tell Annie her and her sisters could spend time apart, they rarely did.  ~It's not like you need me to try on clothes.~  She sighed mentally and then sent in a more pleading voice.  ~I'll meet you when we get ready to go.  Just buy me whatever you get.~

~Alright.~  Her sisters answered her and Sophie had their reluctant permission.  They weren't like other sisters.  They shared absolutely everything and now Sophie was telling them she wanted a friend of her own.  She didn't want to share.  She could feel the tension that created.

"Well, I know where a nice one is."  She spoke out loud to Annie as her sisters moved off towards their favorite clothing store.  Annie looked a little surprised to see Sophie's sisters leaving them, but she didn't say anything.  They headed towards the nearest bookstore.

********

Annie was a bit startled when Sophie grabbed the hand Annie wasn't using to carry the books she bought and dragged her into a store without saying a word.  The store was a bit dark and had things like small gargoyles statues in the window.  "You said blue right?"  Sophie turned to grin at her as they moved towards the side of the store and Annie saw the hair dyes.

The clothes Sophie and her sister wore really wouldn't go with it and she didn't want the other sisters blaming Annie for anything if Sophie really did it.  Annie stood next to Sophie who seemed to really be considering this.  Annie's black hair made that sort of thing not work for her.  She'd tried once for Halloween years ago and she barely got a tint of color.  Annie's eyes traveled to Sophie's very blonde hair and started to think about how any color at all would show up in that.

"What do you think?"  Sophie held up a container of pretty blue dye.  "I could just do a little…"  Sophie turned to look in the mirror, "Maybe just a strand here."  She pulled on a decent size chunk of hair that fell along side her face.  "Then you'd always know which one was me."

"I'm starting to be able to tell."  Annie couldn't help but think it would be cool to dye part of Sophie's hair.  It would look really good on her.

"That's it, I'm getting it."  Sophie then looked at the other colors and started to pick them up as well.  "My sisters can have different colors too.  We like to wear the same things."  Sophie started to explain, "So if they have different colors they won't steal my blue."  Annie helped Sophie carry the jars of red, orange, purple, green and blue to the counter.

********

After they got back from shopping Esme watched as Sophie unpacked her bag setting the jars on the bed, but pulling one jar away from the rest.  Hair dye.  Esme shook her head and watched their other sisters notice this as well.  Ever since they were babies they dressed alike.  It was who they were and now Sophie starts hanging around with that girl and wants to look different.  The muscles in Esme's jaw tensed.

"This is a cool idea."  One of their other sisters picked up the orange dye a little too quickly.  Esme glanced at the other two and could tell she was going to be voted down.  She didn't want to have them change.  She wanted them to be like they'd always been.

"Don't touch the red."  She spoke before either of the other two could reach for it.  "It's mine."  If they had to do this she wasn't going to get stuck with green.  It would look like moss was growing on her head.

********

Mystique lounged on Christy's couch watching the woman fuss with makeup.  Christy seemed to growl just a little before she grabbed a washrag and started to wipe off what she'd done again.  "I don't know how to do this."  

Mystique sighed and slowly got up off the couch.  If Christy had better control she could just think of the look she wanted and get it, but this kind of fine detail was beyond her.  "Here, let me."  She made sure her voice held her weary disapproval as she motioned for Christy to sit on the closed toilet seat.  Once Christy was seated she worked to quickly put on the dark eyeshadow and thick mascara.  Christy's hair was already stiff and slicked back with a few different hair products.  They had cut it short and it barely touched Christy's neck.  Mystique had to promise her that they'd learn how to change it back before Monday.  One thing was interesting about cutting Christy's hair.  Mystique had never seen anything like it.  The hair disappeared as soon as it was severed from the rest of it.  There was no mess to clean up afterwards.  Now the woman looked distinctively younger, tougher, and definitely butch.  Mystique had come up with this look while Christy was at work by sitting in front of a mirror and using Christy's form, doing subtle changes until she had it.  Once she finished with the makeup she grabbed the fake id they made for Christy and inspected it to make sure Christy matched what Mystique had created.

"There now you just need some lipstick and your clothes."  She watched Christy's jaw tense a little.  It was another outfit they practiced and they were finally going out in public the way shapeshifters were meant to be.  

When Christy was done changing Mystique took a moment to double check her.  The faded jeans fit like a glove and the chains from her belt loop to her back pocket moved properly and gave that metal against metal sound as they moved.  Mystique was actually proud that Christy picked up on that one, since it seemed so hard for her to do things Mystique took for granted.  To make part of her body feel and act and sound like metal was challenging.  The half shirt went well with the low riding jeans, leaving Christy's midriff bare, and the bellybutton ring finally looked normal, although the tiny Xmen symbol was Christy's idea of a joke, not Mystique's.  It wasn't like anyone else would be getting close enough to make out what it was.  The thorn tattoo around Christy's upper arm looked real enough and sported the name Sarah.  That coupled by Mystique calling her Chris several times during the night should drive home the idea that Sarah was Christy's lover.  This form was like a large quiz and that was how Mystique explained it when she forced Christy to work on so many tiny details at once.  The skin tight shirt was red and had she actually had to pull it on over her head it would have taken a long time, but since they made their clothes on them it wasn't ripped in the process.  She also had a leather dog collar on, adding to a tough image but also Mystique amusement.  Christy's hair had to be done the normal way, because all the other details seemed to be her limit and she hadn't been able to hold them and make her hair stay close to her head.  That and the fact she also needed real makeup kept this from being a complete success.  Still Christy wanted to go tonight, since it was Friday.  The longer they put off the practice mission the longer the real mission was put off and Mystique agreed with Christy.  This was good enough for now. 

Mystique changed into her own form.  The men doing the attacking went after younger women, ones in their early twenties.  Christy's appearance and id put her in that range now.  Mystique shifted into a college co-ed shape.  Her hair was shoulder length and black.  Her outfit a bit more feminine than Christy's, with a black skirt and flowing red silk shirt.  "Well, Butch, we ready to go."  Mystique smirked at the look on Christy's face being called that.  They had agreed on the harsher look for the woman to make her less recognizable and Mystique went with a more femme form just so she could tease Christy like this.  They could have done Christy without makeup and it would have fit her cover better but since she didn't normally wear it they went with lots of it.  

Mystique grabbed one of the chains on Christy's outfit.  This one ran from her belt loop to her collar.  "Come on girl… heal…"  From looking at the women being attacked, usually they were rather obviously gay.  Christy now would fit with that very well.  She also was a poster child for Bondage and Discipline with all the chains.

********

Christy parked the car a few blocks away from their target.  They were going to go to a mixed bar, of straight and gay patrons, be very gay and then take a long walk back to their car.  This was the area the majority of attacks happened in.  The trip back to the car had several areas that would be good ambush spots and Christy's practiced eye was able to find a few while driving.  She took a deep breath before moving to open her door.

"Come on Chris, I took a really pretty form for you.  Don't act like it's a chore to pretend to be mine for one night."  Mystique sounded just a little irritated and Christy suspected hurt.

She didn't bother looking at Mystique as she got out of the car.  The further shortening of her name was Mystique's idea.  Another butch touch.  "I can do this."  She smiled just a little at Mystique as she opened the door for her.  "Just don't take advantage, okay?"  Mystique was nothing if not a trouble maker and Christy could imagine Mystique pushing the limit on their pretend relationship.  As Mystique moved past her, coming a bit closer than necessary to get out of the car, Christy whispered to her.  "You look nice, but you look better in blue."  Mystique took Christy's arm in a rather old fashioned way and squeezed Christy's elbow in appreciation of the comment before they started their journey to the club.

The hold switched to holding hands before they got out of the parking lot, and Christy made sure to give Mystique a few adoring glances for the audience when the streets became more crowded with people going to dance.  She found it easier to do than she'd expected.  She just made herself believe that this was a date on some level.

********

Mystique reached out and snagged a chain as Christy was turning to go get them their first drinks.  Christy could drink as much as she wanted tonight, enough to make people think she was drunk, because of her mutation, but Mystique was going to be watering hers down a bit.  This may be a small time mission, but she wanted to be aware enough to evaluate Christy's performance.

"Baby, come here."  She gave Christy a flirtatious smile and pulled her closer by the chain on Christy's collar, while moving her hands up the chain until she had a hold of it right underneath the leather around Christy's neck.  "Big kiss."  Her eyes sparkled with teasing humor.  They had to be a believable couple, and Mystique wanted that established to anyone watching early on.  Hopefully it would cut down on men hitting on Mystique while they were working.  Christy's outfit screamed gay, but Mystique's didn't.  When Christy hesitated Mystique pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.  "I promise I won't abuse this, but we have to look like a couple."  No sooner than she said that Christy pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck before moving to kiss her slowly, passionately.  Nice.  Sometimes she loved this job.  "Whatever you get me at the bar, make it a virgin."  She said as they parted just a little.  Christy's amused smirk was attractive.  

"And how am I supposed to know if they are a virgin?"

"The drink silly."  Mystique grinned, but she liked how playful Christy was.  This might not be a disaster after all.

After several hours of close dancing, short make out sessions and other things to draw attention to themselves they left for the car.  When they got to it without trouble Christy sighed heavily.

"Patience.  This type of thing may take a few tries."  Mystique could sympathize with Christy's desire to finish something.  They got in the car and drove away.  "You did very well."  Mystique could believe that they were a couple in there.  Christy was pretty good at pretending it.  She also had been watching out for Christy to make sure there were no accidents, but the detailed outfit hadn't wavered.  "We'll go out again tomorrow."  

********

"Shit."  Christy muttered as she saw the van pull into the driveway.  It had been a while since her mother dropped by unannounced and Christy had hoped that habit was gone.  Apparently it was just waiting for her kids to leave to resurface.  

"What is it?"  Shortpack sounded tense and Christy had to remember he was used to things going more wrong than this.

"My mother."  She glanced at the small man standing on her dining room table.  Well, no hiding he was a mutant.  "Could you tell sleeping beauty to make sure she's in disguise if she comes out?"  It was doubtful her mother would recognize Mystique, but Christy wasn't going to count on that.  

The knock was soft.  The woman usually didn't knock hard to start with.  Christy took a deep breath and went down the stairs to answer it.

"Haven't seen you in a while."  Her mother's double smiled at her.  "I thought I'd drop by for a bit, my hair appointment isn't for another two hours."  Great, Christy thought with sarcasm.  

"Come on in."  She kept her voice down.  Maybe at least Mystique would sleep through this.

"Oh Christy…"  Mystique's voice made Christy tense a bit, but when she turned she saw her in her Raven form.  Shortpack came through.  "Oh hi."  Mystique smiled at her mother and Christy stepped back to let the older woman into the house.

"Mom, this is…"  She gave Mystique a helpless look.

"I'm Ronnie."  Mystique smiled at her mother and Christy just had a sinking feeling they'd be visiting together.  "Christy's new roommate."  Christy had a hard enough time keeping up with her charade when it was one on one.  How was she going to do it now.  

They walked up the stairs and Christy was up there before her mother.  Shortpack looked a bit nervous.  "Hi, I'm Ryan"  He spoke and Christy's mother turned to stare in shock.  Christy doubted it was his real name.  It was a tense moment before her mother seemed to relax.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen."  The woman spoke and Christy relaxed just a little.  She noticed the searching look Mystique was giving Christy.

"Well, Kathleen."  Mystique's voice, Christy swore she was being tease.  "You want something to drink?"  Yes.  Mystique was planning to visit.  Great.

*********

Mystique watched Christy out of the corner of her eye.  Obviously momma here doesn't know Christy's a mutant yet.  That didn't make a lot of sense since the human woman seemed rather supportive of the kids Christy had taken in and was bragging about Christy doing that.  Mystique didn't run into a lot of flatscans that were so accepting, so why hadn't Christy told the woman?

"I remember the first time Christy saw a mutant."  Kathleen started to reminise and then turned to Christy.  "You remember it don't you.  The grocery store."  Mystique's eyes traveled to Christy and for a second it looked like Christy was completely confused, but covered it up.

"Mom, really do we need to embarrass me all day?"  Christy whined just a little.  

Kathleen just shook her head like she was disappointed that Christy didn't realize that yes it was a mother's job to embarrass her all day.  Christy's mother turned back to Mystique and the shapeshifter had to smile politely while thinking this was a very boring conversation.  "Christy saw this little boy with pointed ears walking next to his mother and she walked right up to him and gave him a big hug.  She thought he was an elf.  She was only maybe three or four.  It was the middle of summer and it was weeks before we stopped hearing about Santa's elves from her."  Mystique gritted her teeth subtly, thinking that story was just a little deeming.  "Turned out he lived a few blocks away."  Kathleen turned towards her daughter.  "What was his name?"

Mystique sat up just a little straighter as she watched Christy flounder.  "I don't remember."

"Come on, you two were best friends for years."  Kathleen pushed.  "Everyone called him Elf, but his real name was…"  Kathleen seemed to be struggling to remember.  

"I don't know."  Christy sighed and stood up.  "I need to go to the bathroom."

Mystique watched Christy walk away subtly and shared a glance with Shortpack who was mostly just quietly watching the conversations.  It was hardly a subtle move, Christy was running away for a little bit.

"Damn, I shouldn't have brought that up."  Kathleen watched her daughter head downstairs to her own bathroom rather than using the one upstairs.  "I forgot…"

"Forgot?"  This was sounding a little more interesting.

"When Christy was in the second grade Elf moved away suddenly.  She said it wasn't his fault he didn't say goodbye.  I didn't think it still bothered her."  Mystique grimaced as she wondered at the boy leaving so suddenly.  She tried asking questions, but it was clear that Kathleen didn't know the whole story. 

The polite conversation was a bit tense as it took Christy longer than normal to come back upstairs.  When she did she had a few DVD's in her hand.  "Did you see this one yet?"  She set three on the table but handed her mother one.  "Annie gave it to me and I haven't had time to watch it."  Mystique barely paid attention to the movie cover as she tilted her head and watched the slight smile cross Christy's lips briefly when that worked and the conversation turned to movies and away from mutants and her past.

Mystique had gotten up to work on lunch for them, but she enhanced her hearing so she could continue to listen in.  Shortpack had moved back to working on his computer, probably something less important seeing as how Kathleen seemed to have absolutely no secrurity clearance.  Mystique was looking forward to asking Christy why her mother didn't know about her being a mutant.

"Christy, I haven't seen you much since Annie moved in."  The traditional mom guilt trip was starting and Mystique just smirked as she started to stove.  "I was thinking that maybe we could do a family vacation when school gets out."

"I… I really can't."  Mystique enhanced her hearing even further, hoping that there were no suddenly loud noises because that always hurt when she did this.  Christy didn't sound happy at all that good old mom wanted to spend time with her.  "I'm going to New York again when school gets out."

"Visiting the kids?"  Kathleen sounded a little disappointed.  Mystique couldn't say she blamed her.  It sounded like once Christy took in those kids she shut her mother out.

"Yeah."  There was a pause in the conversation.  "I'm applying to work at that school.  Emma thinks I have a good chance of getting it."

"Moving to New York?"  Kathleen sounded stunned.  "If you don't like your job anymore couldn't you find something closer?"

"It's not the job."  Christy sighed and Mystique started working more slowly on lunch as she listened in.  "I just really think I could make a difference there.  The kids need me and…"

"What about your family.  We need you too."  Kathleen's voice rose just a little.  "You can't just leave like that.  It's bad enough Doug moved to California, but this is New York."

"It's not like you'll never see me again."  Christy's voice held tension and Mystique debated about tuning down her hearing, because she wondered if they'd actually hear Christy yell.  "I'll just be living somewhere else.  I want this.  I've wanted this for a very long time."

"Then why is this the first I've heard of it."  Oh, momma got claws.  

"Because I didn't think it was possible, but Emma thinks I have a real shot at it."

"Who is this Emma."  Clearly Kathleen didn't like the woman.

"She works at the school."  Mystique put the contents of the box in her hand into the boiling water.  Christy wasn't saying the rest of it, but Mystique was pretty sure she just figured out who the mysterious girlfriend was.  Emma Frost.  She shook her head and grinned.  If Christy actually managed to tame that woman she'd be impressed.  "Teacher and administrator.  If she thinks I can get in the chances are good."

"But it's a boarding school.  You used to hate it when you didn't have privacy and now you'll move in with a bunch of students and teachers?  What about the house?"

"I'll keep the house.  I can let friends stay here when I'm gone and I can come home during breaks sometimes."

"Yes, about friends staying here."  Kathleen's voice dropped but it was still loud enough for Mystique to hear.  "It's dangerous for you to just let anyone you barely know live with you.  You got lucky with Annie and the kids."

"Robbie isn't gonna hurt me.  I know her."

"Over the Internet.  I heard that people lie.  You were lucky she was actually a woman."

"Look, I've known Robbie a while.  I wasn't worried."  Mystique smirked at that bold faced lie.  Christy had been worried, or she wouldn't have researched her.  "It's nice having her around."  Mystique's smirk faded just a little as she wondered if Christy had been honest in that comment.  Mystique knew she was pushing Christy really hard and honestly if it were Mystique on the receiving end of this treatment she'd hate her teacher, but Christy didn't.  "Ryan's always so busy working we spend time doing things.  I think that boy is gonna go blind he's on the computer so much."

"Why a mutant school?"  Finally the real question Mystique knew Kathleen must have been thinking.  "And so far away.  You'll feel like you don't belong.  Everyone will be a mutant but you.  Will they treat you funny?"  Here we go.  Mystique moved a little so that she could hear better over the boiling water.

"I visited there and they treat me fine."  Mystique gritted her teeth to wait for it.  She wanted to see if Kathleen was so open about mutant rights when it was her own daughter.  

"And if you don't like it there you won't have a job."

"I can always come back, but I don't think I will.  I'm pretty sure I'll like it."  Mystique just shook her head in disgust.  Christy didn't do it.  The opportunity was perfect and she didn't do it.

The pause was long, but it was Christy that spoke first.  "There are a lot of different types of mutant powers.  I… I'm a mutant."

"What?"  Kathleen sounded confused.  "But… you should have… How?"

"While I was at the school and the kids were all getting physicals, I just took one too.  Part of my power is to avoid detection."

"Could they have made you into a mutant?"  The woman sounded suspicious.

"No, doesn't work that way."  Christy sighed.  "So I'll fit in fine."

"Are you sure they weren't lying to you?"  was followed by a gasp.  

"Nope, I'm a mutant alright."  Mystique risked a glance into the living room and could see Kathleen looked pale.  Maybe she should get her a nice stiff drink.  Mystique felt like laughing at the stunned expression until she saw the knife sticking through Christy's hand.  Maybe it wasn't that her daughter was a mutant that made her pale like that.  Christy pulled it back out and offered the hand to her mother.  "Healing factor."

"You… You didn't even bleed."  Kathleen took her daughter's hand inspecting it for damage.  "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, but it goes away.  I didn't want to debate with you about whether or not I was.  I am."  Christy flexed her hand and took it back.

~Mystique, maybe you should keep that pot from overflowing.~  Shortpack sent to her.  ~This is a very private conversation.~

~Well they are having it with us right here.~  She glanced at the small man standing on the dining room table, but she did turn to go turn down the heat on the stove.

It was a quiet lunch, but Mystique didn't miss the way Kathleen still hugged her daughter before leaving.  She also didn't miss that Christy quickly disappeared into her room after that and locked the door.  Mystique didn't bother her about it being Christy's turn to do the dishes.  She just did them and then grabbed a magazine to read for a little while.  She'd give Christy a break before sparring lessons.

********

Christy knew she was getting a bit better with the moves that Mystique taught her, but today wasn't the best she'd ever done.  Talking to her mother always did this to her.  It hurt to see her and when the woman was upset with Christy moving away Christy had been surprised by the anger she'd felt.  She managed to keep it to herself, but all she could think about was how her real mother hadn't thought twice about leaving her alone in a far worse situation.  Part of her knew that her mother's suicide spared her from true hell, but still Christy almost felt like she was going insane living alone until Tom found  her.  This version of her mother wasn't alone like that.  She had a boyfriend, people at work, and could still call and talk to Doug and Christy.  That wasn't alone.

The talk about the boy named Elf also through her off.  It was the kind of reminiscing she'd been trying hard to avoid because she had no idea what Kathleen was talking about.  It hadn't been in the other Christy's journals.  From reading those anyone would think the woman didn't know any mutants and that Annie really would have been the first.

Christy moved to lay on her partly made bed and stare up at the ceiling as she thought.

"Why are your walls almost black?"  Mystique's voice at the doorway of her bedroom would have surprised her if Christy wasn't getting used to the fact that Mystique liked interrupting her private time.  If she locked the door Mystique took it as a challenge.

"I have no idea."  Christy glanced at the dark walls.  Her own hadn't been like that.  She glanced at Mystique and noticed the thoughtful look on her face as she registered that answer.  Christy probably should have made something up, but she didn't want to.

"What did you wake up one day and they were all painted purple?"

"Pretty much."  Christy gave Mystique a small smile, her tone had been teasing, but it was close enough to the truth.  Mystique's casually crawling onto Christy's bed was a bit of a surprise.  Christy watched the blue woman until she was comfortably laying with one head on the other pillow.

"You're mother seemed to take your being a mutant rather well, in spite of your demonstration."  

"Yeah, I didn't figure she'd have a problem with it."  Christy could feel the eyes on her and moved to lay on her own side so they could talk.  Really she had wanted a break, but Mystique wasn't someone you could easily kick out of the room.

"So why didn't you tell her earlier?"

"I didn't know."  Christy grimaced.  "I started to suspect when I wasn't changing, my hair wasn't growing, my nails, but I wasn't sure."  She also didn't want to be too different from the woman whose life she stole, but that didn't matter as much now.  She had to build her own life and to do that she'd need to be allowed to change from these people's memories of Christy.  "Emma unburied my death.  I didn't realize that the blast hit me.  That would have been a big clue."

"Death."  Mystique whispered that.  "Is that why you want a name like that?  You hardly seem dead to me."

Christy chuckled a bit humorlessly.  "Yeah, that's why you tried to do CPR on me.  I seem so alive."

"Well that was a pretty good trick."  Mystique smirked at her, "but otherwise you seem fine."  The smirk faded and Mystique gave Christy a seriously studying look.  "What was it like?"

Christy sighed as she realized what Mystique was asking.  This bit she could answer.  "Terrifying.  I knew it was going to happen and all I could do was wait for it.  The fear was worse than when it actually hit me.  It happened so fast I didn't feel pain, but I knew when my arms were ripped off, I just didn't feel it.  My body must be in at least a dozen pieces that no one will ever find.  I was stunned when I realized I was still standing after my body had been ripped away."  She gave Mystique a small fake smile.  Her death, or as Emma liked to think of it, her change, was scary, but Christy didn't bother telling Mystique that part of her had been glad when the end was coming, thinking the hell was over, because then she'd have to admit to there being a hell, and that would lead to everything she was hiding from the shapeshifter.

"Where were you?"  Mystique asked her and Christy couldn't help the tension in her muscles from showing.

"That's part of the classified."  She finally answered when she couldn't think of a lie.  "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

"Charlie won't be happy with you if you do will he?"  Mystique was watching her and Christy wished she could read the expression on her face.  It seemed a little tender, but not quite.

"Charles isn't gonna be happy with me anyhow."  Christy gave Mystique a searching look.  She'd like to tell her about the plans for the box and how Emma was building them a second one, but if they couldn't deliver she didn't want to get Mystique's hopes up.  "I think I can trust you a bit more than he wants me to."

"And I thought you were smart."  Mystique teased.

********

Christy glanced around the club subtly.  She was dressed like she was the night before and they'd cut her hair again as well.  That morning she'd woken up to it like it had been before so she wasn't worried about what they did to it.  Mystique said it was part of her standard form and wouldn't be as hard to do as switching to other forms, which was why she could do it in her sleep.  The trick was going to be learning how not to do that, in case she learns to change forms to other people.

"Do you have to be so good at that?"  Christy whispered into Mystique's ear as the shapeshifter was kissing and nibbling on Christy's neck.  A slight moan wanted out of her lips and Christy let it because it went with their cover, but it embarrassed her that it wasn't faked.

"Hon, you haven't seen me do anything really interesting yet."  Mystique purred into her ear flirtatiously, before capturing Christy's lips in a passionate kiss.  They'd been doing this the night before but Christy's nervousness had kept her from feeling much then.  Her guilt today didn't stop it.  Mystique was very good at what she did.  The hum of sexual tension in Christy's body made focusing on work hard.

"I'm gonna lose my focus."  She managed to pull her lips away from Mystique's.  Her concern over not being able to hold her form gave her the strength.

"That good huh?"  Mystique's grin was wicked as she pulled away.  "Well, don't worry I think we'll get some action tonight."  Christy's eyebrows rose.  Mystique's teasing was abusing the agreement.  It wasn't supposed to go anywhere.  These kisses and everything else were just for the mission.  It was the only way Christy could justify it when she was so interested in someone else.  This was work.  "Some guys look really upset with you getting the girl.  One of them had hit on me earlier."  Mystique's hand grabbed the chain on Christy's collar again.  Christy was beginning to think Mystique liked that thing a bit too much.

They shared a slower dance and Christy trusted Mystique to watch her back since she wasn't facing the people Mystique suspected would cause trouble.  After the song ended Christy leaned down to kiss Mystique's neck and disguise her words.  "Perhaps a nice stroll to see if they follow?"

"Sounds like a plan."  Mystique grabbed that damned chain again and turned to leave.  Christy had to follow closely.

********

Mystique had them walk just a little ways before pushing Christy up against the wall to kiss her again.  From this position she could watch the club doors and see if anyone followed.  The men would also see that the prey they thought they were hunting hadn't gotten away.

Christy's hand was on her shoulder, pulling her closer, trusting that this was part of the mission.  Mystique kissed her deeper, risking closing her eyes so she could enjoy it.  Yes, this mission came with perks.  If Christy were more experienced she might have suggested something less fun like dropping her purse and having to pick up the things that fell out.  It would kill time, but it had no style, no finesse, and no fun.

When Mystique opened her eyes she pulled back from Christy and let the poor girl away from the building.  Their fans were just coming out of the building.  "Eyes sharp and keep looking a bit drunk."  Mystique pulled Christy in for another brief kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her down the street, confident that they were going slow enough to be caught.  Christy followed obediently, taking her role seriously, by swaying just a little, but not so much as to be too obvious.  

Christy pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her, clearly establishing their relationship, but also to probably rub in the fact she had what those bastards wanted.  Christy seemed like she understood subtle comments like that and how it might piss off their entourage.  Mystique risked a glance back and saw three men.  That was what the victims had reported.  Shouldn't be too challenging.  Maybe she'd let Christy do all the fighting.  "There faces should be recognizable when we are done.  We want the victims to be able to identify them."  She spoke with a smirk on her lips as Christy just nodded that she understood.

"Hey, dykes."  Here it goes.  Mystique didn't like the area they were in.  Just a little further and they'd be out of sight of that shop.  So she started to walk a little faster, probably looking like they were afraid of this confrontation.  It worked.  "Talking to you dykes!"  Another man piped in.  As soon as they were in a good spot for this conversation she didn't need to tell Christy, the woman turned to face the men immediately.

"My lady is a lesbian.  Learn the difference."  Christy growled at them.  Mystique had to focus so she wouldn't chuckle at the labels being the argument.  "Stupid Neanderthals."  Christy turned to continue walking away and Mystique moved with her, listening carefully for an attack to their backs.

"You're lady is gonna learn to suck cock and like it."  The men were catching up to them.  "Lesson's start today."

"Touch her and I'll kill you."  Mystique glanced at Christy.  That threat sounded rather genuine.  Hmm, was Christy feeling all butch and protective just because she had the form?

"Yeah, right."  The men came to a stop right in front of them, just out of arm reach.  "Gimme your bitch and I won't fuck you up too badly."

"I'm hardly her bitch."  Mystique smirked at the men.  "She's mine."  She teasingly tugged on a chain to make it clear.  "Aren't you my Bitch baby?"  Mystique chuckled when Christy grimaced at that.  It would be hard for Christy to talk her way out of the fight if she couldn't play with terror.  Mystique just undermined her ability to do that.  "She's got such a cute ass too."  She spoke to the men as if she were bragging to a best girlfriend about her lover.

"Damned rug muncher."  One man said in disgust to her comment.  Amazing how much all bigots sounded alike.

"Don't talk to her like that."  Christy seemed to be standing as tall as the little woman could.  What was she, maybe five four?  Mystique moved to lean against the wall and wait.  Christy was trying to goad them into a fight for Mystique's amusement, well actually she was trying to get a chance to knock them out so they could call the cops and get these scum arrested.  Mystique's amusement was just going to be a side effect.  Christy looked like a cute little butch, but not really scary, even with the chains.  Her face was just too feminine to pull it off.

The talk was boring, insults back and forth.  It wasn't until one man reached for her that Christy escalated it by hitting him.  A nice firm kick to the knee.  At that it started.  Mystique moved back out of the way as much as possible, but kept her eye on the men to make sure they didn't leave.  They could have tranq'd them.  Shortpack wanted them to tranq the men, but Christy needed practice fighting.  Her aim with a gun was fine, but her hand to hand skills weren't.

"Fuck!"  Christy new sparring buddy yelled when he got a firm kick to the crotch.  Men should really learn to block those kinds of kicks better.

One man came at Christy with a knife and Mystique pushed off from her perch for a moment before remembering Christy's little example for her mother earlier.  He wouldn't kill her.  The knife slashed down on Christy's arm, it looked like it would go bone deep.  Christy hit him hard, tossing him into the wall, before grabbing the hand with the knife and slamming it against the wall again to make him drop it.  

At that point Mystique saw thug number three coming up behind Christy.  No one was paying her any attention and she was supposedly the prize these men came to claim.  Well, no reason for Christy to have all the fun.  Mystique leapt at lucky number three and hit him hard across the face.  These were common thugs and it only took two more hits to knock him out.  Thug number one was rolling on the ground still, cupping his damaged balls.

"Shit."  Christy muttered as her man slammed her against the wall, but she kicked up at him.  Damn, missed the jewels.  Mystique pulled out some restraints that she'd had hidden in a pocket and tied up her guy while watching Christy get the shit beat out of her.  Looks like at least one of these thugs actually had fighting lessons.  In the end it was Christy's losing concentration that gave her the edge she needed.  When Christy's clothes disappeared he was stunned and Christy managed to land a few well placed kicks.  Oh, naked fighting women… that's a pretty sight.  Mystique hit him from behind to put him down, a bit proud that Christy turned her problem into an advantage like that, but kicking with bare feet didn't hold the same punch as her army boots, and Mystique had switched to her true form to do that.

"Come here.  Let me show you how to tie them up."  Mystique ignored that Christy was working on trying to get her clothes up and walked to Mr. Balls in Hand.  Christy managed to get dressed again and watched as Mystique showed her how to tie the men so they couldn't move.  It included their legs.  Christy tied up the last man and Mystique double checked her work like a good little teacher.  Not too bad.  She just had to tighten a few things.  

Mr. Balls in Hand managed to squeak out a question on when they were getting ready to leave, after Mystique called the police.  "Who are you?"

Christy's smirk was wicked.  "Demise."  That's all she said as she turned to leave.  Well, guess she picked a name, Mystique thought, fully aware that it was the one she'd suggested.  Boy, she got all the luck.  Maybe Charles would send all his new Xmen to Mystique to name.  She smirked as she kicked the man who had stopped rocking in pain before leaving.  Demise… a little darker than Charles would like.  Of course Mystique was thinking Christy herself was probably darker than Charles would like.  That must be why she liked the girl.

********


	50. Chapter 50

Not Myself 

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com 

Christy rubbed her arm as they walked, exploring the pain that she couldn't just will away.  It wasn't bleeding, and a quick inspection didn't show damage.  Like her last stab wound it still ached for a while, but once they were at the car it was feeling better.

Mystique put her cell phone away from her ear and hung up while looking at Christy.  "You alright?"

"I'm fine."  Christy didn't bother to elaborate on that.  "Well?"

"Shortpack thinks we have the right guys.  From what he was able to find out they could be a match to the descriptions the victims gave.  Now we just have to see if human justice actually does anything."  Mystique sounded a bit bitter.  

"Well if they don't, we could always come back."  Christy said distractedly while trying to find her keys.  They'd been in her pocket… Oh shit.  And her clothes had disappeared.  What happens to stuff when that happens?  "Keys?"  Christy looked over the car towards Mystique with wide eyes.  "I can't find them."  Were they still in the alley?  They'd called the police already and it wouldn't take long for them to get to those men.

"Relax."  Mystique walked around to Christy's side of the car.  "They weren't on the ground.  I checked for anything you might have forgotten.  You still have them."

"No I don't."  Christy pulled her pockets inside out to illustrate that she had nothing.  No wallet, no keys.  

"Yes you do."  Mystique moved closer and started to caress Christy's outer thigh, but it was more of a frisking than anything sexual and that was why Christy didn't protest.  The mission was over, so the familiar touching should stop.  Mystique pressed hard on a rare bruise from when Christy was being bounced around that alley.  "Found it.  Open up."

"What?"  Christy stared at Mystique, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"It's inside you.  You created an internal pouch to take the place of your pockets when you shifted."  Christy's eyebrows drew together and she glanced around the poorly lit parking lot, before moving to run her hand over the spot Mystique claimed held her keys.  "I sometimes create pouches for guns or other necessities.  Even if you get captured no one thinks to look under your skin."

Christy was a little surprised at that one.  She'd seen Mystique do things that Christy never expected would be part of shapeshifting, and Mystique had told stories about really strange uses of her powers.  Shapeshifting was far more than taking other people's forms.  "How do I get them out?"  Christy decided to be practical about this.  She had keys sitting in her leg and she needed those.  She considered cutting them out.  It wouldn't be pleasant but it would get the job done.  She'd like to leave before the police started looking around for witnesses.

Mystique massaged the slightly sore spot.  "You can feel where they are.  Make a pocket around it."  Christy felt the firm line Mystique drew on Christy's flesh with her finger.  "An opening right here."

********

Mystique really had to work on patience as Christy tried several times to do what she was told.  It was hard and now wasn't really when Mystique wanted to cover this lesson.

Christy ended up nearly naked from the waist down, clothing her modesty in a sexy pair of black panty's, while she focused on making a pocket in something that looked like her skin instead of pants.  Mystique figured it might be easier and was surprised that Christy didn't fight her on it.  The woman could be rather practical at times.  Christy didn't complain about the order, instead Christy just had Mystique keeping watch so that people didn't walk into this.  Christy had managed to create the pocket a few times, but every time Christy reached to try and put her hand in it the woman closed it up before she could.  She wasn't able to accept the idea of putting her hand in her leg very well.

When the pocket finally did appear again Mystique slid a graceful hand into it to try and avoid Christy closing it up again once Christy felt flesh and not cloth.  Mystique's hand moved quickly and pulled out the keys and went back in for a wallet.  A slightly evil smirk crossed her lips as she leaned closer to Christy.  "I'm inside of you.  You aren't as tight and wet as I thought you'd be."  She laughed as she barely managed to get her hand out of the pocket before it closed up again.

Christy spoke quietly while also blushing.  "You drive."  

Mystique couldn't resist taking teasing a bit further after she got into the car.  "Christy, I have a pocket that needs exploring.  Could you help me with that?"  She spread her legs as far apart as she could in the driver's seat and gave Christy an expectant and faked innocent look.

The smile growing on Christy's face at the teasing was a relief.  For a moment Mystique wondered if the woman was going to be prudish.  "Really a pocket that large should just drop out whatever you think it's holding."  Christy's smirk grew at the teasing insult she was delivering.  "I doubt anything's a tight fit."

"Oh, cold."  Mystique chuckled as she started the car.  "So very cold."

"You most likely are."  Christy spoke quickly with a matter of fact voice that made Mystique replay the words in her mind before confirming what she'd heard.

"You should really test the merchandise before making judgments like that."  Mystique licked her lips seductively.  "I can assure you I'm very hot and wet."

"Well, an old woman like you really should change her diaper more often."  Christy started chuckling at Mystique's shocked doubletake.  Since they were waiting for the light Mystique just continued to stare, waiting for the apology that had better come after that comment, teasing or not.  Christy's evil smirk faded a bit and Mystique watched the shy smile that replaced it.  "Sorry.  You know you're sexy."

"Damn right I do."  Mystique nodded emphatically before turning onto the freeway.  "And as my bitch you better tell me that a bit more sincerely or I'll tie you up outside by that chain of yours when we get home."

"You are the sexiest Smurf to ever walk this earth."  Christy declared it with conviction and Mystique just shook her head.  Shortpack really needed to cut out the smurf comments, they were starting to spread.

********

Mystique went quiet for a moment and Christy took the opportunity to try and focus enough to change into her normal clothes.  It was night and the roads weren't busy, so it wasn't like someone would see her do it.  It didn't take long for her to become comfortably dressed in looser jeans and a tshirt.  Chains and all vanished.

"You do know that was rather pathetic don't you?"  Mystique spoke a bit more businesslike and Christy just sighed.  Her fighting skills would take a while to develop, and they both expected that.  Her losing her clothes in the middle of the battle was also to be expected considering how long they'd been training.  Christy was new to all of this.  Her newness wasn't going to get her any breaks in a fight though and that was what this was about.  "When we move in on the F.O.H. you have to stay near me.  That won't be negotiable."

"Okay."  Christy turned to stare out the side window, fully aware of the feel of eyes on her.  Ego would get people killed and Christy had to accept that here in this world she was a small fish in a big pond.  She hadn't expected it to bother her, but it did a little.

The sparse conversation on the way home consisted of critique's of Christy's fighting style, or lack of it as the case may be.  It also covered a fair bit of material about the fact that Mystique was going to start checking out the men they were after once the weekend was over.  They weren't ready, but they were moving in anyhow.  Waiting for Christy to be prepared was insanity.  It would take months.  Christy did appreciate that Mystique made sure to tell her that it wasn't as if Christy weren't a good student, but shapeshifting was a difficult power to master and fighting skills took time as well.  

********

Emma wasn't thrilled with the early Sunday morning workouts.  Really she preferred being able to lounge in bed at least one day a week.  Instead she was up early in a team Danger Room session and now had to sit through the debriefing, all because Scott didn't want to spend a full day alone with his wife, who he claimed to still love so very much.  She sighed in irritation and stared at Scott.  "Really, would it be so hard to schedule this a little later in the day?"  She complained but no one paid any attention to her.  She'd been having a good dream for a change and had to abandon it for this.  If… No, when she had a lover she wasn't going to put up with this.  She was going to be able to enjoy her weekends and if Scott wanted them to train as a team he could change it to a decent time, or better yet not on the weekend at all.

Jean finally came in and sat down, so everyone was present and accounted for.  The redhead smiled at her and Emma just sighed.  "Have you heard from Christy lately?"  It was like the woman was eager to hear any gossip on this budding relationship.

"Yes."  Emma answered coolly while waiting for Scott to pull up the footage from their session.

"So does it look like she's going to get away with murder?"  Scott asked in a fake conversational tone while moving to sit down.  Emma's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, it does."  She didn't let him escalate this into an argument.  He ran hot and cold about Christy.  Some days he'd seem to understand or at least he was able to fake it better, and then there were days like today.  "The police seem to have no leads."  Her eyes glanced at the screen that was still black, her voice deceptively calm.  "Let's get this meeting over with.  I have a bathtub calling my name."

"How is she doing living alone?"  Jean sounded just a little concerned.  

"She isn't alone."  Emma merely glanced at the redhead.  "Charles arranged for her to have a tutor.  She's learning about her powers and has even less free time than she did before."  The meeting started before anyone could ask who that tutor was.  That might have been a good thing, since Emma was tempted to tell them.  She still wasn't happy with Charles sending Mystique to train Christy, or that whole situation.

By the time the meeting was over and Emma had a chance to take a bath it was still late morning.  She moved to lay on her couch and made a call.

Christy's voice was rather groggy.  "Hello?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."  Emma glanced at the clock again.  

"No, it's okay."  Emma could hear the smile in Christy's voice as the woman struggled to sound more awake.  "I would have called you when I got home, but it was a bit late."  Emma grimaced a little at the reminder that Christy had been up late on a mission.

"How did it go?"

"I'm lousy at hand to hand and my powers are hard to control when I'm getting beaten."  Christy sounded a bit irritated at the fact.  "Then I lost my keys.  Just not a stellar performance.  If the F.O.H. weren't killing people I'd never send me on a mission, but I can't afford to wait."

"Well, this is all new to you."  Emma would have liked more details, but it could wait until they didn't have to rely on the phones.  "When you move here I can help you with training."  Hearing how Christy was doing Emma was actually grateful that Mystique was there for a moment.  Regardless of Mystique's flaws, the woman was good at what she did and if her job included keeping Christy safe Christy was much better off than if she'd done this alone.

"Yet another woman willing to toss me into walls.  How'd I get so lucky?"  Christy's teasing brought a small smile to Emma's lips.

"I'll do better than that."  Emma's voice purred.  "I'll toss you into the danger room walls.  They're nice and thick."

"Aw, gee… thanks Emma."

********

Annie wasn't thrilled with the movie playing in the movie room, but the others seemed to like it.  "I'm just gonna go."  She leaned forward and whispered to Erik.  He nodded that he heard her, but didn't want to take his eyes away from the Alien movie.

The weather wasn't bad and Annie wandered the grounds for a little while.  Some of the students liked to play catch or walk around, so it was hardly deserted.  Annie moved to sit on the edge of the water fountain and watch the others play for a bit.  She didn't feel like playing herself.

"Well, if it isn't the lady it green."  Quentin's voice made Annie tense up a little.  If she didn't turn to look at him would he just go away?  Nothing else had worked, so Annie decided to try that.  "I was wondering if you could help me with something.  I heard that…"

"Annie, we were looking for you."  Five voices spoke as one and interrupted Quentin.  Annie turned to see Sophie and her sisters marching towards her and Quentin.  "Hello Quentin."  They spoke as one again and Annie noticed the uncomfortable look in Quentin's face.  

"Hello Sophie, ladies."  His eyes stayed on Sophie a bit longer.  Now that the Stepford Cuckoos had different colored bangs people could tell who they were talking to.

"We wanted to speak with Annie."  Sophie spoke alone while staring him down.  Quentin finally left.  Annie wished she had the power to make him do that.

It didn't take long after that for Sophie to sit down next to her and for her sisters to move to take a seat in the general area as well.  "Annie, you could go to Ms Frost and she'd make sure that Quentin didn't bother you again."  Sophie's glare moved to follow the boy.  "He may be the Professor's favorite, but he would punish him for the way Quentin teases you."

Annie just sighed and glanced at Quentin and his friends standing under a tree.  If she reported him it would only get worse and she knew it.  She was hoping he'd just get tired of this.  She also didn't want to go to Ms. Frost for help.  Annie watched Sophie just shake her head at Annie's silence.  They'd had this conversation before.

"Ms Frost lent us the keys to the van."  Sophie's voice was less serious.  "We didn't want to watch the Aliens marathon and thought we'd go see something else.  Want to come with us?"

"She lent you the keys?"  Annie hadn't known that they could drive and Annie thought that they were supposed to have a teacher with them if they left campus.  Apparently not.

"She was on the phone at the time."  Sophie glanced out at the boys playing Frisbee.  "So, we were thinking of leaving soon."  Apparently Ms. Frost could change the rules if she wanted to.

"Sure."  Annie moved to stand up.  "I just need to get ready."

"Don't take too long."  Esme's voice was always just a hint rude.  "We want to leave in twenty minutes."

********

Sophie let Esme drive, even though her sister wasn't the best one for that.  Esme's patience wore thin quickly and they darted around a few cars on the way to the mall.  The plan was to watch a movie and then shop a little.

Phoebe sat in the passenger seat and turned around to look at Annie.  "I was wondering…" Phoebe seemed to hesitate.  "Well, what I mean to say is…"  Sophie sent a small mental push of encouragement to her sister, knowing that Phoebe was just a bit shy.  "Well, Ms. Frost said we have to work in pairs on the next paper and…"  Sophie glanced away, a bit irritated at this.  She'd planned to ask Annie.  Since there were five of them whenever they were supposed to pair up there were problems.  If it weren't Phoebe asking Sophie would have sent a request for her sister to not do it, but Phoebe talked with people outside of their family less than any of the others.  It was unusual that she made the effort to do it now.

"Sure."  Annie sounded surprised.  Sophie was glad she said yes and smiled at her.  It wasn't like she could have asked after Phoebe had.  It would have hurt Phoebe's feelings if Annie turned Phoebe down and then was paired up with Sophie.  "We could work together on it."

"Good."  Phoebe's smile made Sophie feel a little guilty about her first reaction.  

The car swerved a bit too harshly into the parking lot and Sophie turned to glare at Esme.  Esme's attitude wasn't appreciated.  So Phoebe didn't want to be paired with her again, who could blame their sister?  Esme made Phoebe do all the typing last time because Esme didn't want to waste her time.

********

"You couldn't get me a sports car?"  Mystique stared out at the driveway and the pickup truck.  She knew it was probably more in character for the man she'd have to pretend to be, but it was pretty ugly.

"Sorry, the James Bond mobile was sold out."  Shortpack didn't even glance up at her.  He was busy creating another fake identity for her.  Mystique knew how to do that for herself, but she let him deal with it.  She leaned back on the couch and relaxed, because tomorrow she was going to start learning more about the bastards she came here to put away.

"What did you think of Christy's mom?"  Mystique called back to her partner without turning around.  Christy had gone to have lunch with the woman and Mystique could have sworn Christy would have preferred a root canal to the visit from the way she was acting.  Mystique just didn't get it.  For a flatscan that woman was pretty nice, so what was Christy's problem.

"Yeah."  Shortpack sounded like he was considering it as well.  "I liked Kathleen.  I don't know what Christy's problem is.  Her mom's pretty cool."  Well, it looks like Mystique wasn't the only one to notice how reluctant Christy was to leave.

Mystique got up and stretched.  The movie wasn't that interesting.  "Well, I'm gonna go play on Christy's computer."  She turned to grin at Shortpack, who finally was looking up from his own computer.  "Maybe I can have a little cybersex since the pickings around here are so slim."  The boy blushed.  Mission accomplished.

When she got down to the computer, instead of browsing the internet she pulled up the files and started to look for anything interesting.  She went through the files methodically, as if she were on a mission.  The more recent files made her sigh in frustration.  It sure looked like Christy didn't understand the concept of fun.  The series of reports on sexuality, mutant history, and even mutant sexuality seemed rather dry reading and Mystique just skimmed them.

She was almost ready to believe Christy didn't use her computer for anything but work, but the folder she found next was hidden outside of the My documents showed her something new.  "Lesbian Romance novelist."  Mystique chuckled as she started to read the novel Christy must have given up writing.  It wasn't bad, and it was great teasing material.  Before starting to read chapter two she went back to look at the date when Christy wrote on this last.  It was last summer early July.  The day before Genosha was attacked.  It wasn't a date any mutant was likely to forget anytime soon.

With that depressing thought she went back to reading, eager to find out more about the woman she was staying with.  This wouldn't get her the classified information Christy was hiding, but it was something potentially embarrassing and that would do for now.

********

Christy felt like her mother was in mourning.  The woman seemed sluggish, her eyes a bit haunted as she asked the same old question again.  "New York?"  How would this woman respond to the news that her real daughter had moved away a long time ago?  Christy tortured herself the thought of telling her that and seeing the pain in those eyes multiplied before they turned to hate as they stared at this Christy.  "What if the kids don't want to stay there?  Then you will have quit your job for nothing."

Really, it was better this way.  It would be hard on this mother, but she could go on believing that her daughter was alive and well.  "The kids can do whatever they want.  I don't expect them all to stay.  This is something I need to do for me."  It was hard to explain how important this was to her.  To anyone else it would seem like she'd just met the people from that school. 

"This is just like when you quit your job at the shoe store."  Her mother started and Christy struggled to not show her confusion.  She'd never worked at a shoe store.  "You thought you'd like the bakery better, but once you started there you hated the hours so much you quit within two weeks."  Kathleen's voice dropped a bit, "You like the job you have.  What will you do if you can't get it back?  What about the house?"

"I'll keep the house."  Christy sighed.  "I'm not gonna regret this.  I know what I'm getting into.  This job is perfect for me."

"You said that about the one you have."

"This is perfect for this me.  The one I am today."  Christy could hear her own frustration.  "It's time for me to move on.  To do something more than teach a bunch of teenagers to surf the internet.  I can make a real difference.  I need to do this."   I need to get away from this place, Christy thought to herself but had the wisdom not to say it.  She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.  "I have friends there so even if all the kids left I wouldn't be alone."

They managed to move to more pleasant topics, but Christy could feel that one hanging over them the entire time.  This woman was mourning her move and it felt like death was in the air.  How could she be this upset over a move?  Christy glanced out the window.  It's because this version of her mother didn't know what real loss was.  To her this was a disaster.  God, to be that innocent again.  Of course her mother had never been overly strong, because if she had been Christy wouldn't have found her dead on the bed after she'd overdosed on painkillers.  A stronger woman would have been able to do more than leave a paragraph of apology as a suicide letter that claimed that now the food would last longer and it would be easier for Christy to survive.  Easier.  

"Christy?"  Her mother's voice sounded a little concerned.  That's when Christy realized that she had tears in her own eyes.

"I'm fine."  She gave this mother a weak smile and wiped at her eyes while thinking of an excuse.  "It's gonna be hard to leave, but in the long run this is what I need to do.  I think I'll be happier."  This is why she hated visiting.  The line between her lies and the truth always seemed to fade here with mom.

"Okay."  Kathleen spoke softly.  "You try this.  Just because I never did the traveling I wanted to doesn't mean you can't."  Christy gritted her teeth at that.  "I know you've always wanted to see more of the world.  And it isn't like you can't come home if you want to."

"Yeah."  Christy's voice cracked just a little.  

********

Mystique heard the car drive up and glanced out the window.  She'd read the entire start of a novel and had plenty of ammunition to tease, but her slight grin faded when she saw Christy walking towards the front door.  Christy walked slowly, her head down.  It just screamed that something was wrong.

"Hey."  Christy's voice didn't go with the woman Mystique saw walk up to the door.  It sounded less depressed.  Christy's movements up the stairs and the easy smile also didn't fit.  Mystique just nodded hello and watched the woman head for the kitchen.  Maybe Christy was already a decent actress.

"How was your visit with your mom?"  Mystique called from the couch.

"Fine."  It even sounded true.  Not bad.  Mystique sighed as she rolled onto her side to watch the movie.  She wished she knew what was really going on in Christy's head.

********

"Look at him."  Sophie glanced over Annie's shoulder and Annie had to turn around in her chair to see what Sophie was looking at.  Quentin had on the ugliest stripped black and red vest and his friends around him wore one too.  His hair was partly shaved and he walked like he wanted a fight.  Annie was just grateful he wasn't walking their way.  "He is so creepy."  Sophie finished and her sisters nodded their agreement.

Quentin jumped onto a table, gaining more attention that he'd had before and upsetting some younger students breakfast.  "Magneto was right!"  He yelled out.  "Humans will continue to kill us until we fight back.  Have we learned nothing from Genosha!  Or the constant killing that bastards like the F.O.H. do to our kind?"  Annie's eyes moved from the table she was looking at to see Jessi and her team.  The fact that Quentin had glanced that way kind of made it clear he knew about Jessi's dadJessi just stood up and turned around to leave, taking her tray with her.  Jon followed her and Annie almost got up to follow as well but Sophie grabbed her arm.  

"Let him."  Sophie whispered to her.  "He needs to be there for her."  Annie turned to look into her friends blue eyes and could tell Sophie knew it, didn't just suspect it.  She must have read Jon's mind.  Erik told them there were rules the telepaths were supposed to follow here, but it didn't seem any of them did.  

"Mr. Quire, that is enough."  One of the teachers came into the room and marched over to him.  "Students finish your breakfast and get to class."  

"So you seek to silence any beliefs you don't support?  Is this a school or a breeding ground for weak willed mutants willing to let humans slaughter them rather than fight back?!"  Annie's eyes widened at his stupidity.  He was yelling at a teacher.  Even with everything that Ms. Frost did to her Annie wouldn't ever have the nerve to yell at her.

"You still want to be my partner?"  Phoebe asked quietly as they started to walk to English class.  "Because we need to tell Ms. Frost and get our topic approved if you do."

"Sure."  Annie pushed thoughts of that idiot out of her mind and started to talk about the ideas she had for their paper to see what Phoebe thought.

********

Mystique watched Christy go through the task of making breakfast before Christy left for work.  "Could you not burn my toast?"  Mystique finally spoke when she noticed the toast hadn't popped up yet.  Mystique had to start her mission today and get closer to the men in charge of the local F.O.H.

"What?"  Christy glanced over at the toaster and Mystique could tell the woman was tired.  It took her a few seconds too long to find the problem and adjust the setting on the toaster.  

"Didn't you sleep at all?"  Mystique watched Christy glance away.  Obviously she hadn't.  She looked a bit haunted.  Mystique's voice got softer as she stood up.  "Maybe you could call in sick and take a nap."

"No, I'm fine."  Christy's smile was weak, fake.  Mystique couldn't force her to talk, but she sure wished that she could.  They'd done nothing unusual yesterday.  Nothing they did or talked about was worth a sleepless night.

Mystique stepped into the kitchen and put a hand on Christy's shoulder while staring into her eyes.  "What is it?"  She'd at least try to find out.

"Just nightmares.  Nothing big."  Christy wasn't looking into Mystique's eyes when she said that.  Christy's skittishness about Mystique's eyes had faded, not that Christy ever said the yellow eyes bothered her, but Mystique was used to people reacting that way to her eyes.  So Christy's inability to look in them now said she was lying poorly.  The woman was too tired to do it well.

"If you're tired do you think you can keep up the form?"  It wouldn't do for Christy to be exposed as a mutant at her job, as well as exposed.  Mystique was torn.  She should force Christy to maintain her form, but seeing the tired look in Christy's eyes Mystique wasn't sure she could condemn Christy to that if it meant she'd fail.

"I… I'll be fine."  It didn't sound overly confident.

Mystique was getting soft.  She just shook her head in disgust with herself.  Christy was supposed to be learning how to do Mystique's job, and Mystique had to do far worse than hold it together when she was tired.  She'd almost offered to unlock the clothes she'd stolen from Christy.  They didn't have time for her to coddle Christy like that.  "Good."  Was all she said as she stepped back.  Christy was going to have to do it on her own.  "I'm not sure what time I'll be back.  It depends on my luck."  She started to talk about her role in this mission and dismissed the exhaustion in Christy's eyes, even though she wanted to know why that teacher's eyes were haunted.

"When should I worry?"  Christy asked softly and Mystique turned to look at the woman again.  It looked like Christy actually would worry about her.  That was new.  Aside from Shortpack it had been a long time since anyone cared more about Mystique than the mission.

"I won't be doing any hard stuff today.  No need to worry."  Mystique gave Christy a small smile.  "If you start having trouble with your form, come home and go to bed."  She gave in just a little.  "Oh, and if you want you can sneak into my bed tonight."  A slightly evil grin on Mystique's lips as she added, "I'll get you so exhausted you'll have no trouble falling asleep."

"You'd probably bore me so badly I'd fall asleep during."  Mystique just shook her head at Christy's teasing.  The woman was trying awfully hard to believe Mystique wouldn't be a decent lover.  Mystique would love to clarify that fact for her.  Christy's face became more serious.  "But really, if you need backup call me.  I don't care what I have to drop.  These men are killers and they…"

"I know.  I was at the same briefing."  Mystique smiled at Christy thinking this was a big dangerous mission.  The woman would probably have a fit if she found out about some of the other missions Charles sent her on alone.  The type that people wouldn't even be able to identify her body if she screwed up.

"I don't want you getting hurt because I'm at school instead of watching your back."  Christy's voice was softer a touch pleading.  Boy, Christy gets a bit more emotional when she's tired.  It sounded like she really cared.

Mystique reached out and caressed Christy's hair.  She was used to touching this woman and didn't think twice about it now.  "This isn't dangerous.  I'll tell you if it ever becomes that."  

********

Professor Xavier walked into their English class and Erik sensed the unease of the students.  Apparently this wasn't something he did often.  "Ah, Charles… I've been waiting for you."  Ms. Frost spoke to him and Erik watched the other students glance around wondering who was in trouble.  He didn't look too happy.

"That's an interesting outfit Quentin."  He stared at the boy that was stupid enough to claim humans were better off dead during breakfast.  Clearly he wasn't happy with the clothes either.  Sure they looked stupid, but it looked like more than that was going on.

"I'm expressing my personal beliefs.  We are allowed to do that aren't we?"  Quentin was ready to rant again.

"We can talk about that later."  Professor Xavier moved to stand beside Ms. Frost's desk.  "I have something a bit more important to talk about today."

"The Professor wants to know if any of you have been on the Puff."  Ms. Frost held up what looked like an asthma inhaler.  

"Drugs are never acceptable on school grounds."  The Professor started.  "And drugs like this, Kick, are neuro-toxic.  This could damage your X-genes irreparable.  Forever altering your ability to use the gifts you were born with."  He took the inhaler from Ms. Frost.  "Think before you use something like this."

The ensuing talk about drugs sounded familiar from his Health classes in High School, but he'd never heard of a drug for Mutants only.  What kind of idiot would risk losing control of their powers when they were all here to try and get that control?

Not so surprisingly no one admitted that the inhaler was theirs, even though it was found on school grounds.  The Professor probably wouldn't be getting any confessions.  Why didn't he just use his telepathy to find out who did it?  Surely this was more important than his rule.  

********

"Charles.  This drug is too dangerous."  Emma spoke as soon as the door to his office closed behind them.  "We can't risk any of the children being exposed to this, or the problem spreading."

"I know it's serious Emma, but I can't just violate the rules that I set out.  What does that teach the children?"  Charles seemed so self- righteous at that moment.

"We have a responsibility to do everything we can to prevent this from escalating."

"And we will.  I've talked with every classroom.  Every student.  It's the best we can do."

"It isn't and you know it."  Emma crossed her arms and glared at him.  

"It is my policy and you'll respect it.  I don't want you doing school wide scans either."  He ordered her in a cold voice.

"Fine.  But I won't be calling their parents when they die.  This one is all on you Charles."  She turned and left, slamming the door behind her hard enough to echo in the hallway.  He broke his own rules with Christy and Mystique and he wasn't willing to break them for this.

********


	51. Chapter 51

Not Myself  
by Princess Alexandria  
  
Christy sat in the quiet dining room eating her breakfast and reading the paper. Mystique's spy job kept her out until a bit late last night and Christy had barely been able to sleep until she knew the woman was home safe. Yes, this might be a small time mission for her but Christy still worried. If her inability to use her powers well enough to be Mystique's backup got the older mutant killed Christy would have a hard time forgiving herself. Mystique wasn't a traditional hero, but Christy still looked up to her a bit. Even without that, Christy felt like Mystique was a friend and Christy didn't have enough of those. At least she could be honest in telling Mystique there were things she hadn't told her. That was more than she could do with her kids.  
  
"Oh shit." Christy's eyes widened when she found the article hidden away in the paper. It wasn't even front page news, just a small side column, when mutants were killed. Those bastards Christy killed got front page and this poor couple was put so far back most people wouldn't read it.  
  
The teenage couple had been on a date, having fun, and were attacked. They were dead.  
  
"I didn't hear about it until it was too late." Mystique's voice was quiet and Christy was surprised to hear it this early. She looked up into tired eyes as the woman stared at her. "It was them though. I got to hear all the details. They are starting to trust Rob" A note of disgust entered Mystique's voice as she talked about the alter ego she was using to infiltrate the Friends of Humanity. "The articles don't tell even half of the story. They tortured them. They drug them, nullify their powers, and torture them to death. They do it because the mutants are on a date, because they might reproduce and the bastards use that as a message. That's why the bodies are always so easy to find."  
  
Christy set the article down. Her jaw was clenched and her fist bunched up in the newspaper instead of letting it go completely. Mystique needed backup last night and Christy wasn't there because she wasn't trained enough.   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing this failure hurt Mystique because it hurt Christy so Mystique must feel it.  
  
"We'll get the bastards." Mystique's voice grew harsher. "Don't worry about that."  
  
"I'm in now." Christy took a deep breath and stared into yellow eyes. "trained or not, I know how to use a gun."  
  
"I know you can, but that wasn't the mission." Mystique's lips turned into a snarl. "Charlie wants a nice no fatality mission here, or I'd take you in and see how good you really are with that gun." Mystique's head turned to the floor, glaring at it as if it were Xavier. "I've got a good lead on evidence, I could go further under, take over for the second in command but if I do that I can't be home at night. I'd be gone until I had enough for the police."  
  
"XAVIER," Christy's voice rose, "Is a fucking idiot! We can't wait for me. Those kids died because I can't help you and he won't let you do it alone." Her head shook from side to side. Kids were dying because of her... again. Because she couldn't act and was stuck on the sidelines. "How many people have to die before he realizes I just can't do it?" Her voice cracked.   
  
"You can do it." Mystique's voice was softer as she moved around the table towards Christy. "It's just no one can learn this fast. You shouldn't have to."  
  
Christy moved to lean her head on Mystique's stomach when the woman hugged Christy even though Christy was still sitting. She was so tired, and this news didn't help. Her nightmares had multiplied lately.  
********  
  
Mystique held Christy as the woman went quiet. There were no tears and little breathing. "When is the last time you got a good nights sleep?" She asked while caressing Christy's hair and holding the woman to her. With her working Mystique hadn't noticed how tired Christy had been getting, but now she could see it in the way the woman moved.  
  
"It's been a while." Christy pulled back, seeming a bit self conscious. Christy wasn't even there. It was Mystique that showed up too late to save the kids and had to help the bastards move the bodies so that their 'message' would be found. All of that so that they'd trust her more and give her access to people higher up in the fucking organization. In spite of all that Mystique managed to sleep. A spy had to be able to shut the pain away and keep moving.  
  
"Go back to bed." Mystique ordered quietly. "It's Sunday and you can afford the time."  
  
"I'm not in the mood." Christy stood up and stared into Mystique's eyes. What Christy was apologizing for with those eyes wasn't clear, but obviously Mystique had a damned martyr on her hands. Nothing that happened last night had anything to do with Christy and even if Christy were fully trained the chance that it would have made a difference was slim.  
  
When Christy moved downstairs Mystique just sighed. This mission wasn't good for Christy. Pushing her so hard to learn wasn't good for her. Mystique was almost ready to bet money that it was Christy's feelings of inadequacy that kept her up, because the woman couldn't learn what took other people a few years to learn in a couple weeks.  
  
Christy was right about one thing. Charlie was an idiot. He was going to burn out his brand new spy before she even got out of the gate. Christy's lack of sleep was making her more impulsive, something that normally Mystique liked, but it wasn't right for Christy. Christy was a quiet and thinking fighter. Rage just seemed wrong on her.  
  
********  
  
It had been a week and no one came forward to claim responsibility for the drugs on campus. Emma couldn't say she was surprised about that. "So now we have another problem. There have been some unsolved murders in the nearby town. It is clearly the work of mutants and the locals are getting nervous." She sighed out her frustration. She'd let Charles call the shots on this and there was going to be a teacher's meeting. "It's very likely that some of our students have taken to hunting down the bigots, and while I can admire their proactive approach this is murder, not self defense." Emma's sarcasm would seem cold and shocking to some, but she doubted that Christy would take offense.  
  
Christy's voice was a bit subdued. "They're hunting?" The silence after that short comment had Emma fidgeting just a little on her couch. Maybe this was too close to home for Christy. Emma just liked having someone to share her frustration with that seemed to agree with her, but she hadn't really thought of it like that. Hunting. That was what they were doing. "No, this isn't good. Do you have suspects?"  
  
"I would if I were allowed to scan them, but Charles is coming down hard on abusing mental powers lately."  
  
"Probably guilty." Christy's disgust was a bit worrying. "His morals aren't nearly as strong in real life as I thought."  
  
"How are you doing?" Emma spoke a hint more softly. She'd started ranting about her own problems rather quickly in the conversation, but she got the sense that all was not well with Christy either.  
  
"More people died Emma. I can't control more than the clothes on my back and people are dying." Emma's teeth gritted at the helpless frustration she was hearing. "I read about it. Mys... Robbie is making progress, but she's alone and I can't help her because..." Christy's voice trailed off. "I'm trying so hard. Xavier doesn't want her to just do this for me. He made it very clear that I'm supposed to help, but I..."   
  
"This isn't your fault." Emma held her cell phone a bit more tightly as she sat up. "It's only been a few weeks, not even a month. None of us were battle ready in a month."  
  
Christy's voice was cold. "I'm waiting to hear if he's gonna change his mind because of the recent deaths, but if he doesn't I'm going in now. My teacher thinks its a bad idea because I can't fight but the old methods are looking mighty good to me at this moment."  
  
"Christy." Emma felt her blood pounding just a hint faster. She didn't like having to try and help from so far away. She wanted to be able to touch Christy's mind and see how bad the situation was, but she couldn't from over the phone. It was one of the first things she'd told Christy, and it was a little odd that she remembered that now. "Don't put yourself at risk for this."  
  
"It's basic math, or for the greater good... who was that philosopher that said..." the rambling stopped, "I won't. I'm just..."  
  
"Frustrated. I understand. People are dying over here too, but I have the ability to use my powers and he won't let me."  
  
"He really seems to think inactivity and the damage it causes isn't his fault doesn't he?" Emma could imagine Christy's sickened expression at that. "What happened to him? He was never like this, never this bad."  
  
"I don't know." Emma sighed as she leaned back, now a little less worried about Christy's mental health. "It might have been Genosha, or his own losses of loved ones. Whatever happened, speculating does us little good."  
  
"I know." Christy sighed. "So you get my latest research?" A less than subtle change of subject, but then Christy wasn't trying to hide what she was doing from Emma.  
  
"Yes I did." Emma reached out to touch the papers on her coffee table. "I think we have enough of an argument for the need to teach a more advanced sexual education class." A slight smile came to her lips. "So perhaps you should put together a syllabus and lesson plans we can propose." Emma could have done that herself. Many people would assume she wanted to be the one to teach that class, and she did, but Christy wasn't qualified to teach English or some of the other classes that Emma would have to give up if she did that. If Christy put together the lesson plans arguing that Christy could teach that class would be easier. They already had a computer teacher, so Christy needed to branch out.  
********  
  
Mystique walked past Christy's door and heard the laughing. It was a welcome sound, after the morning they'd had. For a moment Mystique thought Christy was going to grab a gun and just march up to that man's house, ending the need for all the surveillance that Mystique was doing. The White Queen couldn't have called at a better time.  
  
When she got to the top of the stairs she could see Shortpack staring at her. "She's doing better." Was all the time she took out from her trek to the shower. Christy's yelling about Xavier earlier must have been a rude way for the boy to wake up. Although Shortpack's Xavier fan club membership seemed to be waning lately. Perhaps he wouldn't renew it.  
********  
  
"Did you see that article?" The dark haired man tossed the paper he'd carried in onto the table roughly. "Fucking buried after lost dogs and world record size cookies. How do you guys stand that?"  
  
"Rob." Jacob reassembled the paper that had fallen apart a bit in Rob's toss. "Mutie deaths don't make front page, doesn't mean it isn't worth it to kill them." The smirk he gave Rob at that moment made Rob want to bury a knife in Jacob's stomach.   
  
"A message that most people don't read, what good does that do?" He pressed the point, making sure that it sounded like he was upset about the crime being ignored. "I told you we should have driven the bodies to the courthouse."   
  
"And the camera's would all get a good look at us. I don't think so Rob. Leave the planning for the experienced." Jacob stood up and moved around the breakroom table. "And really, talking about this at work isn't a good idea either."  
  
Well, these guys weren't as stupid as Mystique had hoped, but they still weren't in her league. She'd take them down. "Sorry." Rob spoke a bit more quietly as if he just realized he made a mistake. It was a shame the idea about the courthouse didn't catch on it would have given the police a lead without exposing Rob as a traitor.  
  
When one of the other coworkers at the warehouse stepped in to have lunch that conversation ended immediately. "Hey." Jacob spoke a little louder, sounding like he was trying to cover up what they were talking about. "Your fiancee in town?"  
  
Rob took a breath while thinking about the answer for that. Christy wanted to stop being on the sidelines and it sounded like an invitation was on Jacob's lips. "She'll be back from her mom's on Thursday."   
  
"You have to come to my house for dinner." Jacob smiled. "Bring your lady. I've got to warn her about what an asshole you are." Jacob chuckled and Rob gave him a slightly tense smile. "Friday night. I'm sure Sarah can whip us up something." Sarah was Jacob's wife and she was an odd woman at that. Fifties housewives were a thing of the past, but still that subservient disgustingly sexist behavior thrived at Jacob's house. "Maybe Theresa can bring a little something for dinner as well."  
  
"I'm not marrying Terry for her cooking skills." Rob smirked when that caught Jacob's interest. "Maybe it would be better if we brought the wine." Even undercover Rob wasn't eager to play the sexist man with Christy. Christy wouldn't be able to stay in character if it was so different from her own and that woman was no fifties housewife.  
  
"Well, breaks over." Jacob glanced meaningfully at the back of the co-worker that interrupted their talk as that man worked on getting some lunch from the fridge. "I'm eager to meet Theresa. Hopefully she's the type of woman that fits in with our friends, it would be nice to have more friends."  
  
"Terry supports everything I do." Rob's voice took a slightly darker edge as he answered that challenge. Apparently this was another part of Rob's interview process. How very archaic. He had to provide a suitable mate for inspection to prove he was worth moving up in the organization.  
********  
  
Christy left her classroom and started towards her office at a more leisurely pace than normal, feeling a bit drained. Apparently her body still did need the normal things or the lack of sleep wouldn't be kicking her ass this hard.  
  
"Ms. Taylor?" A young girl walked up to her as Christy was trekking back to her office and Christy tried to place her but couldn't. Obviously this was one of her students at some point but for the life of her Christy couldn't remember her.  
  
"Hey." She gave the girl a friendly smile pretended that she knew who she was talking to. "How have you been doing?"  
  
The girl gave her a strange look for a moment and then smiled back. "I'm okay. The classes are a bit harder than I thought but I think I'll pass most of them. I need to drop English."  
  
Christy continued to walk slowly towards her destination and the girl walked with her. "So what classes were you taking?"  
  
"You don't remember?" The girl sounded a bit insulted, just a little. Great, must be one of Christy's students alright. Even though Christy was trying to be better about remembering them, some still slipped past her notice.  
  
"I have a lot of students. It's hard to remember everything." or everyone Christy added silently to herself. It seemed to appease the girl. It would be nice if Christy had a name to go with her before it became obvious Christy didn't know it.  
********  
  
Mystique kept her mischievous smile to herself as she walked alongside Christy towards the woman's office. "Well, my Psychology class and the Biology class are okay." It was a safe bet any school would be offering those classes this term.  
  
The small talk about classes and other school related things as they walked Christy to her office actually impressed Mystique a bit. Christy was covering that she didn't know the girl Mystique was pretending to be rather well, wording things just vaguely enough to get away with it. Perhaps once they got to the impersonating other people part of their lessons Christy would really shine.  
  
"Oh, the one good thing about that English class was this new book I was reading for a book report." Mystique's smile was genuine as she decided to really fuck with Christy's mind. "It was Souls Tangled in Time by Christine Meadows." Mystique waited for the shock of a random unnamed student knowing the title of Christy's unfinished book and her penname.  
  
"I haven't heard of that one." Christy didn't catch it. Mystique studied those eyes she was so familiar with and she didn't think Christy was covering.  
  
"It's a new one. The main character goes on vacation and runs into her soul mate. It starts triggering memories of past lives with the other woman, but in this life they are members of competing companies, enemies, and the main character is the only one getting the flashbacks." Mystique started to outline the plot she'd seen. "I've never read much lesbian romance but this was good." The word lesbian got a reaction but nothing else. Christy didn't know what she was talking about. Mystique took a deep breath and just walked quietly next to the woman while listening to Christy talk about books in a very general way. "Well I better get going. My mom's gonna pick me up." Mystique decided to not tip her hand just yet. She'd come to tell Christy about the Friday night dinner she'd set up, but right now perhaps it was better that Christy didn't know who she really was. She followed her instincts and left. She could tell Christy about the dinner tonight.  
********  
  
"Logan." Emma called out to him as she walked from car to building. She changed her destination and moved towards him. "How is guard duty?"  
  
"Caught two couples making out, one boy wanting to leave to meet his girl and five underage smokers." Emma just rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, I for one feel much safer now that you are curbing our children's destructive habit of smoking." Her sarcasm was thick. Charles was holding out on a campus wide scan and instead had the teachers patrolling the ground and enforcing the new policy of not allowing students to leave campus without a teacher. "Not to mention the dangers of kissing on campus. Now the world truly is a safer place."  
  
"Keeping the kids here on Friday night is a challenge." He just nodded his goodbye and crept after the girl heading towards the gates under cover of darkness to meet her boyfriend, a young man that didn't attend this school. Of course Emma had to break a rule or two to get that information from the girl's mind.   
  
She wasn't thrilled with Charles' solution to the problem. Instead of weeding out the potential killers in their midst or discovering that they weren't there, he put the entire campus on lockdown, imprisoning innocent and guilty alike. He said it was because of the anti-mutant sentiment that those murders had inspired to flare up, but Emma wondered if he was hoping that someone would die while all his children were present and accounted for so that he could rule them out as suspects without ever scanning them.  
********  
  
Christy took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror. Well, they did it. She'd managed to shift enough that she looked like someone else. Her hair was smooth and blonde. Her eyes a pale blue. She'd modeled the changes after Emma, because it felt like it was easier to do. Emma must have left a bit of her self image in Christy when they separated, because the only hair color change Christy had been able to do was this dramatic blonde. Still she didn't look like Emma, she still had her own face, and her own body although the skin tone was definitely more pale than it had been.  
  
"You're still too close to yourself." Mystique called from her place lounging on Christy's couch. Christy turned to take in the way the blue woman seemed to spread out, taking up space like a man. Mystique got up and moved closer while shifting. The sight of herself was less upsetting, because Mystique didn't look like Christy normally did. "Try changing your lips." Mystique's lips shifted subtly becoming a bit fuller. This exercise was becoming second nature. Christy reached out to gently touch the other woman's lips, to stare at what she was supposed to do. The tongue that snuck out to teasingly lick Christy's fingertip just made Christy sigh with a hint of irritation. Flirting and learning didn't mix well with Christy. She needed to concentrate.  
  
"There you go." Mystique's new lips smiled before the form in front of Christy shifted again. "Try this." It took a bit longer to get the cheekbones right. It was a bit too angular, but those small changes would make the difference. People might think this form and the real form were related, but they wouldn't think they were the same person.  
  
"Ready to go Terry?" Mystique gave Christy a small smile, but Christy's nervousness was still a bit much.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Was all she said as she glanced once more in the mirror. It had taken a while to learn how to do the subtle shifts.  
  
Mystique faded into a man just a hint shorter than her true form. He was nicely built, not too strong. Dark hair and green eyes. He was attractive for a man, but not so attractive as to gain too much attention. It was Mystique's smirk that made Christy relax. Even on a man it was the same knowing look. "We don't want to be late." An arm was held out for Christy and she took it. Old fashion manners. Sometimes Mystique did show her age.  
********  
  



	52. Chapter 52

Not Myself

by Princess Alexandria

"Well, Terry."  Mystique let her eyes go yellow when she turned to face the woman.  It seemed to ease Christy's tension.  Christy was new enough to need the reassurance that it really was Mystique with her.  "We're here."

"We're queer, get used to it."  Christy muttered and Mystique had to grin at the common protest rhyme the gay community used.

"I'm definitely used to it already."  She grinned at Christy.  "If you'd only let me show you, you'd know.  I'm very used to it."  Her male voice dropped to an indecent tease and it made Christy blush.

"Remember, Rob… or Robbie if you're feeling frisky."  Mystique moved closer to give Christy a peck on the lips, in case anyone was watching out their window.  "And if you're feeling really frisky, please hold that thought until we get home.  I don't want to miss it."

"Hard to believe you ever sleep alone with such amazing pick up lines."  Christy smirked at her and shook her head.  Christy then stepped out of the car and Mystique went through her mental shift.  It was just as important as the physical one.  Christy was now Terry in her mind.  The different appearance of her temporary partner helped with that.

********

Rob walked beside Terry up the path towards the small house in the city and was a step or two behind her when the door opened and Jacob smiled out at them.  That was how he noticed Terry's body tense up for a moment before the woman pushed herself to continue down the path.  Did she know him?  If so it was very lucky that she'd learned to shift, because otherwise Rob would have risked taking her in her original form.

"Jacob, this is my fiancée Terry."  He smiled at the man at the door and then glanced at Terry, who was clenching one fist out of sight but to Jacob would look cool and collected.  What was going on with her?  Rob didn't like the fact that something obviously was going on.  Her first undercover mission shouldn't be any more stressful than the norm.  Rob's eyes traveled over her like a proud lover, but he was really looking for any indication that Terry wasn't holding form.  It still looked good.  "Ter, this is my best friend… unless he says something you don't like, then he's an ex friend."  He smirked at Jacob and noticed the man chuckle at Rob's joking about being that whipped.

"Nice to meet you Jake."  Christy spoke a bit more slowly and elegantly than normal.  It was still her voice, but the tone helped to disguise it some.

"You too, but I prefer Jacob.  My mom named me after a great man after all."

"Really?"  Christy seemed to ask who with that one word and Rob sighed just a little.  Clearly Christy wasn't used to religious folk if she didn't recognize who Jacob was named after.  Jacob wouldn't like that too much, but after a lecture about god that will try Terry's patience he should drop it.

"Now you've done it you heathen."  Rob whispered as they followed Jacob into the house.  "Your soul will need to be saved before anything else is done."

"There's no saving this soul."  Terry tried to tease back, but Rob recognized that the woman at least half believed that.  He filed that away to be considered later because they were on a mission, but it was yet another hint that his new partner was more than she appeared.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Jacob to drop his monologue while Sarah worked in the kitchen to finish dinner.  One good thing was that Jacob was so busy telling Terry about his good Christian upbringing that he didn't insult the woman by suggesting she go help in the kitchen while the men talked.

"This is some woman you got here."  Jacob smirked at him while talking about Christy right in front of her.  It was the sort of move that Rob hated in his true gender, but Terry gave no indication she minded being talked about like that.

Terry smiled and grabbed his hand while they sat on the couch.  "Thanks, now if you could just tell Robbie that Hawaii is a better honeymoon spot than Mexico we're in business.  I'll approve you as his new best friend."  Her eyes were friendly when they looked at Jacob, like she'd known him for a while and liked him.  Rob noticed the tension in the man ease as Jacob seemed to melt away some of his natural suspicious nature.  Christy was charming him.  Good job. 

"Rob, you dog.  You shouldn't argue with the little lady about the honeymoon.  Give the girl what she wants."  Jacob's grin was genuine as he teased Rob.  "Lord knows if I wasn't already married I'd take her to Hawaii."

Sarah chose that moment to come in from the kitchen and Rob was amazed that Jacob didn't have the decency to say something endearing to his wife so she wouldn't worry about his flirting.  Of course what could you expect from sexist bigots?

Dinner was the normal polite non talk.  Sarah attempted to talk to Terry about cooking, which went over like she'd been talking another language.  Cooking was clearly not a strength of Terry's.  At that point the woman tried to change the subject.  "So Terry."  Sarah asked while politely dabbing at her lip in case she'd missed with that last tiny mouthful.  "When is the wedding?"

Terry glanced at her and Rob tried with his eyes to tell her he hadn't specified a date, so it was alright to answer.  Perceptive woman nodded subtly, "Well, I'd like an August wedding.  The weather is usually good, so it can be outside.  It also isn't hard to get time off during that time of year."

"Time off?"  Sarah looked a bit perplexed.  "You'll be going back to work?"

"Yeah."  Terry sounded a bit stunned that a woman would ask her that.  Good thing they weren't pretending she was a woman that would fit in with Sarah more, because Rob doubted Terry could fake it.  "I like my job, and the income isn't bad."

"But…"  Sarah looked a bit lost in the conversation.  "What about when you get pregnant?"

"Oh,"  Terry blushed a bit and glanced at Rob.  "We won't be having kids right away."  Terry's eyes held a warning that he better not tease.  "I want to get our lives established first.  Rushing into children won't give us enough time to learn to live together first."

That started a stream of questions about children, desired names, numbers; it was something that Sarah got a bit excited about.  Something she could talk about.  At that point Rob smirked when Terry gave him wide eyes and a helpless look.  She was out of her element now and fully faking it.  Not bad.  

After dinner Terry got roped into walking with Sarah into the kitchen.  It was either that or call Jacob on his sexist ways, and it looked like Terry considered doing the latter.  Sarah entered the kitchen first and Rob noticed the sad look Terry sent back towards Jacob's back before it was covered up again.  That one true moment of emotion on her face only served to enhance Rob's concern.  

"Pretty woman."  Jacob grabbed his beer and led Rob towards the living room.  "So, I was talking with Liam about some of your ideas and he wouldn't mind meeting with you."  Rob nodded his appreciation for Jacob putting in a good word for him.  Liam was the second in charge and it would be very good to get his mannerisms and voice down in case he had to borrow that shape to set these human bigots up.  Real or imaginary crimes, he didn't care what these men were locked up for, just that they were locked up.  Of course Charlie would prefer real evidence, but time was a consideration.  "He's got a thing he has to do so it'll be a week.  His job is sending him to Portland for training."

"Well, whenever he wants to talk.  I have a lot of ideas."

When they left Terry stared a bit too long at Jacob before leaving, and Rob could tell by the gleam in that man's eyes he thought Terry found him attractive.  The look in Terry's eyes told Rob something different.  There was regret there.  This was not good.  What was going on?  Was this going to endanger the mission?  He was a leader in that Friends of Humanity sect that Christy wanted gone at all cost.  

When they got in the car Rob pulled away, but they both kept their forms for the drive until he could be sure they weren't being followed.  "You seemed a little tense when you met him."

"He reminds me of someone I used to know."  The words were flat, and clearly an invitation to drop the subject.  Not good.

"Don't keep secrets now.  You are the one that preached about my needing to be able to trust you, and let me tell you the way you looked at him isn't inspiring trust."  Rob glanced around and didn't see anyone following yet.  He let the form slide into his true one.  It was night, so the other drivers shouldn't notice.

Mystique glanced at Christy and watched for a moment while Christy faded back to herself as well.  It took longer but she did it.  "I used to know a man a lot like him; only he was a good man.  The kind of man you trust to watch your back."  Christy seemed to be struggling for words the way she normally did when she was trying to talk around what she wasn't supposed to tell Mystique.  Great, Mystique thought with more than a bit of sarcasm.

"So he looks like an old friend.  Appearances are only skin deep, you should know that better than anyone."

"I know he isn't Jake."  Christy's voice got harsher then she turned to stare out the window.  Mystique's eyes widened a bit at the bad luck of the similar names on top of looks.  "Don't worry; he's going to jail too.  I'm not blind.  I can see who he's become."

That sounded a lot like she knew THIS man.  Mystique glanced at Christy's tense body and then back at the road.  Charlie may think Christy needs to keep her secrets, but if they are going to endanger the mission, that woman better spill.

********

Christy couldn't believe this lousy luck.  She had seen people in this world from the tribe before.  People she hadn't known too well, so it wasn't as hard to deal with.  But Jake?  Why did this have to be Jake?  A tear started down her cheek, but she didn't brush it away, afraid that Mystique would see it then.

Jake was a wonderful man.  Funny, tolerant, a bit rough but a good man.  This version was a horrible twisted copy of him.  Jake wouldn't have ever killed people just because they were different.  She remembered him listening to her stories; even the gay male ones that made him cringe, with a bit of tolerance.  He had an open mind.  He had a good soul.  What the hell happened to this Jacob to make him like this?

Christy felt a bit sick and debated about telling Mystique to pull over, but she just swallowed hard and tried to breathe more calmly.  Her kids or her tribe…  Her head shook just a little at that thought.  He wasn't her tribe, not here.  Still, some of the stories he'd told about his childhood were painfully familiar.  Christy remembered sitting around a campfire hearing them before, minus his blaming mutants for his brother's death.  No, that Jake didn't pick a scapegoat in what was clearly an unfortunate accident.

Jacob was the enemy, and she'd do what needed to be done.  Christy's mouth became a thin line as she bolstered her resolve.  She'd done harder things that imprison a friend, and he wasn't really Jake.  If she had to repeat that several times to herself she would.  

"What is this about?"  Mystique didn't look happy at all.  Christy subtly wiped her tears and turned to face her.  Should she tell Mystique?

"It's one of those things I can't talk about."  She noticed the angry snarl on Mystique's lips.  "But I promise it won't affect the mission.  I'll do whatever has to be done and I won't hesitate."  Mystique dropped it, but Christy suspected it was only temporary.  She couldn't blame the woman; this wasn't the time to be keeping secrets.  Christy wanted to trust Mystique, she really did, but even without Charles' rather biased opinion, she knew Mystique used whatever information she needed in her goals and friendship might not be enough to keep the blue female from using Christy if she felt the situation called for it.

"Well, next weekend I meet with that Liam guy you mentioned."  Mystique's voice was clipped in anger as she reported the success.

"Good."  Christy gave a half smile at the progress.  It was all she could manage.

********

Open day, what a lousy idea.  Annie watched as students put up posters around campus and kept her eye out for Sophie.  Sophie and her sisters were part of the planning committee for this parent day.  In spite of all their work, their own parents weren't able to make it, but one good thing they had was that their parents would have come if they could have, a big difference from Annie's dad.

She was doomed to a dull day of watching other students excitedly lead their parents around campus.  Classes were cancelled for today.  

"Sophie!"  She waved as she spotted the blonde and moved towards her.  Sophie was helping her sisters put up a banner straight but standing back and giving directions.

"Hello Annie."  Sophie smiled at her and Annie jogged a little so she wouldn't have to yell.

"Hey."  Annie felt a bit awkward.  She hadn't come here for any particular reason; she just wanted to find Sophie.  She'd found the girl before she could come up with an excuse.  "How's it going?"

"Well, in spite of the other students' lack of work, I believe we will be ready before the parent lunch."

"Oh, Good."  Annie stood there for a moment.  "You need help?"

Before Sophie could answer a loud voice spoke from the main building.  She turned to see Quentin on the balcony.  "Parent Day will be cancelled!  We have the Professor hostage.  No humans will be setting foot on our campus!"

"Oh great.  He'll ruin everything."  Esme stepped up closer to them and gazed up at Quentin with disdain.  Annie couldn't believe how calmly the girl took this.  Quentin had kidnapped a teacher, the headmaster.  It was insane.  Esme took a few steps closer to the balcony, while other students stood still not sure what to do.  A few teachers stood in a huddle talking, but no one was addressing Quentin just yet.  "You obnoxious freak.  We've been planning this day for weeks, and we won't let you ruin it."  Esme's sisters moved closer to her to support this and Sophie left Annie's side as well.

"We really have him!"  His voice rose louder, more frantic.  His arm waved and the Professor was pulled out and Annie could recognize him even with the strange helmet fastened to his head.  Quentin's friends then grabbed him and pulled him back into the building.  

"Quentin, you don't want to do this."  Hank spoke as he moved closer.  

"Human's kill us, kill us in the thousands, and here we are just going to invite them here to stare at us like we are a freak show?"  His voice made Annie's skin crawl.  There was something seriously wrong with him.  

"These are the students' parents and friends."  Henry's voice was loud as he tried to talk to Quentin.

Quentin's voice rose to insane levels and seemed to echo in Annie's brain, making less and less sense.  He was insane.  She moved forward to grab Sophie and try to pull the girl away from the balcony.  She had a bad feeling about this.  Sophie wouldn't budge from her sisters' side.  "Let's get out of here."  Annie spoke loud enough for them all to hear her.

"We won't let this troll ruin our day."  Esme glared up at Quentin with the others.  

A scream came from the balcony and suddenly there was fire falling, and crazy laughing.  Sophie spun around and moved back, accidentally knocking Annie to the ground just in time to be missed by a ball of fire.

Screaming drew her attention as she got back onto her feet.  Annie watched Sophie's dress catch fire and say the pained eyes as the flammable goo stuck to her.  Sophie's arms flailed quickly, desperately, but the fire stayed, burning her.  Annie rushed forward to grab the panicking girl and tried to move her towards the fountain.  It was too far and Annie felt fire burning her hands as she got close.  "Sophie."  Her voice cracked.  "ERIK!"  Annie screamed when she saw him rushing their way from the basket ball court.  Fire was engulfing Sophie.  Suddenly Sophie was flying through the air towards the fountain and Annie ran after her.  She jumped into the fountain and dunked Sophie repeatedly until the fire was out.  She poured her power out of her hands, desperately fighting the failing body she could sense with her powers.  

She glanced up to see Sophie's sisters standing nearby in shock, staring at their burnt unrecognizeable sister.  Oh god, Sophie didn't look good at all.  Her hair was burned, her face red, her arms…  It was hard to see how bad the damage was but Annie could sense it and it was the worst she'd encountered.  For a healer that did little more than heal a scrap or papercuts, it was scary.  Annie felt weak, but she continued to try and heal.  Her eyes scanned the area and found teachers running their way.  She noticed Jean stopping Quentin.  Saw other students hurt, but she wasn't leaving Sophie's side to help them.  

"Sophie, please be okay."  She muttered before darkness claimed her and she slid into the fountain, leaving both of them to sink.

********

Christy smiled at Shortpack's serious study of the Internet Chess game he was playing while she moved past him to answer the phone.  "Hello?"

The Professor's voice was a surprise.  "Christy, you said you wanted a call if anything happened."  Suddenly her grin faded away and her skin paled.  She turned away from the dining room and the other's eating breakfast.

"What is it?"  Her voice was emotionless as she struggled to avoid panic.

"There was a riot on campus, and Annie…"  Not Annie, Christy's arm holding the phone shook.  "was burned.  Her arms will heal.  It was her quick thinking that saved a girl, a friend of hers, from burning to death.  Both are currently unconscious."  His voice got softer.  "Annie used up her powers too quickly.  It may be a while before she wakes up.  We hadn't gotten to testing how larger healings affect her."

"I'm coming."  Her voice was cold.

"We have this under control, and you do have a mission."

Her eyes narrowed as he basically told her to stay and work when her kids needed her.  "I'm coming.  Screw the mission.  My people come first."  She heard him take a deep breath to continue to argue, so she hung up on him.  When the phone rang again she picked it up and slammed it down hard, loud, without checking who called.  It was him.

"What is it?"  Mystique was by her side so quickly.  

"I need to go to New York."  Christy's eyes started to tear.  Her kids needed her and she wasn't there.  "I need…"  Her voice cracked.  God, Annie was hurt.  She took a few shaky breaths trying to calm down.  "Can you cover for me?"  

"You want me to play you?"

"It's easy.  She's easy to play.  No one asks questions."  Christy muttered as she started to try and think what she needed.  She knew she was in shock, some part of her did.  "The notes are under the bed.  I have to go."

A hand grabbed hers as she started down the stairs.  Christy tugged against it for a moment before Mystique pulled her closer.  "I can't let you drive like this.  I'll take you."

Christy gave Mystique an apologetic look.  "I'm sorry.  I just have to put them first.  They're my kids."

"What's wrong?"  Mystique spoke softly while Shortpack was typing quickly.

"Annie was burned and she's unconscious."  Christy took a deep breath.  "I don't have a lot of people I care about anymore.  I need to make sure she's okay."

"I got a ticket.  Leaves in two hours."  Shortpack spoke up.  Christy had forgotten he was there.  "You'll have to hurry."

"Thanks."  Christy gave him a grateful look, glad he understood.  Family came before strangers.  People might die because she took this trip, but she had to take it.

********

Mystique drove Christy's car back disguised as the woman.  This was going to put a hamper on things.  It also made it clear that Christy wasn't cut out for this work.  A spy couldn't drop a mission to rush home when something went wrong.  There were many times that Mystique had to trust Irene to take care of it all, because she couldn't be contacted for months.  

The reason she didn't argue was that Christy let something slip that promised to be important.  She had notes on how to impersonate her.  Hardly normal, and it made a few things start to click in Mystique's mind.  She wanted Christy out of the way so she could double check her suspicions.

She pulled into the driveway before she noticed the cell phone sitting on the passenger side floor.  "Damn."  Mystique picked it up and checked it.  Christy had messages she wasn't going to be getting soon.


	53. Chapter 53

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

Emma waited less than patiently for Henry outside in the hall.  Her cell phone was being tapped on her thigh distractedly.  Christy wasn't answering, and Emma really wanted to talk to her.  With a heavy sigh she finally decided to sink down into the chair.  Her head throbbed and it had only been getting worse since the fiasco.

Five students injured in that drug related incident.  Her lips pinched together in anger.  Quentin and his gang turned out to be the ones doing drugs and sneaking out to attack the humans in the nearby town.  Charles' pet student, and if Charles hadn't demanded that they not invade the students privacy they would have known that before it came to this.  

Five injured students, some seriously so.  It held a dark symmetry that one of her and one of Christy's favorite students were the two worst off.  Sophie looked like she'd never fully heal.  The once pretty girl would have nasty scars and the only person capable of perhaps helping prevent that was in a coma from just keeping Sophie alive.  There was no telling how much damage Sophie had been in before Annie got to her, but it must have been truly horrible if this was better.

Emma's fist clenched.  With the two girls suffering from burns the doctor decided to limit the number of people allowed inside to help prevent infection.  A special room was prepared to put them in for that purpose, and Sophie's sisters were not going to like it when Emma had to tell them they couldn't get any closer to their sister than the clear plastic wall.

The Professor at least had the decency to do his own phone calls, recognizing that Emma was right.  If they'd done the scans this would never have happened.  The little beasts responsible for this were locked up until they could decide what to do with them.  

There was only one phone call that Emma felt she needed to do and Christy wasn't answering.  The woman had left her students in Emma's care specifically.  Emma had really wanted to be the one to tell Christy about this.  

The door swung open, so Emma stood up quickly and watched a somber Henry step outside.  "Well, Sophie seems to have stabilized."  He continued to outline her condition and Emma listened halfway, picking up the fact that it would take a long time to heal, she'd be in incredible pain, and she'd never be mistaken for her sisters again.  

"And Annie?"  Emma asked once Henry went quiet.  

"Annie's main injuries are burns on her arms from her efforts to move Sophie to the water.  She continued to try and save the girl even as her own shirt caught on fire.  It isn't as serious as Sophie's burns, but Annie isn't able to heal herself like she heals others.  She over extended herself with her powers and doesn't have the control necessary to do such a large healing.  Her brainwaves are…"  Henry continued to outline the reasons behind the coma.  Emma didn't listen for the details, just the big picture.

********

Erik moved further into the woods, trying to escape the memory of the pain.  He'd been playing basketball when he felt the irritation and confusion from the other students, since so many of them were projecting it he went to find out why.  It wasn't until he was almost there that he'd felt pain and fear.  The kind that made him want to run in the other direction, but Annie's emotions screamed louder than the others and he'd started to run towards her.  

Erik sat down beside the lake.  The lapping waters and distance from the upset students helped some.  He tried to calm his mind and rebuild his shields like he'd been taught.  Between his efforts he found himself wishing Christy was there.  A tear traveled down his cheek.  The fear and the pain had been so bad and now they weren't allowed to go see Annie or Sophie.  

"If you hadn't acted as quickly as you did…"  A feminine voice from behind him startled him.  He turned to see his redheaded teacher.  "You did good Erik."

He just nodded absently and turned his attention back to the water.  He wasn't supposed to be out here.  The teachers wanted all the students near the dorms, but he couldn't stay there.  Not with all the emotions.  

Ms. Summers moved to sit on a boulder next to him and sat quietly staring out at the waters with him.  Erik felt the eyes on him and finally glanced over at her.  He wasn't at all afraid of getting in trouble for being out here.  He didn't care.  It wasn't important.

"How are you doing?"  Ms. Summers asked softly and the tenderness in the voice reminded Erik of home.  More tears started to gather in his eyes and trail down his cheeks.  His new teacher wrapped her arms around him and held him.  He was embarrassed that all he could do was cry, but it had hurt so much and he'd felt it.  To know people, friends, had felt that pain.  It was horrible.

********

"We have lost three students so far."  The Professor spoke while staring at his own hands on the desk, folded together, with a hint of white knuckles to show how upset that made him, since his voice didn't reflect it.  Emma just shook her head a bit and stayed quiet for the damage report.  "Their parents packed them up and left.  Under the circumstances I agreed to allow them to finish their class work for the semester and turn it in for credit over the Internet.  Two of the injured students were among those to leave.  I still haven't been able to contact Sophie's parents, and Christy… isn't talking to me."

Emma's head raised from her study of the floor to stare at him.  "What did she say?"  A sinking feeling started in the pit of her stomach at the thought of how upset Christy must be, and wondering if that was why she wasn't answering her cell phone when Emma called.  Did she blame Emma for this?

"It was hard to get a response, since she slammed the phone down so hard."  Charles sighed.  "I haven't had any luck contacting her since.  She may be on her way here."

"Most likely."  Emma muttered.  It was like Christy to come running if she felt her kids needed her.  The main question was how well Christy was going to take such a close call.  "We've had them a month and already we've almost managed to get Annie killed."  Emma glared at Charles.  "After all Christy's lost, I wouldn't plan on this being a happy reunion."  Emma was very grateful that Annie was going to live, not only for Annie's sake.  

"Well, we will have our work cut out for us as the parents hear about what happened today.  I anticipate that our enrollment will continue to fall if we don't do something to stop it.  We have to try and talk to the parents, and explain to them how this is still the best place for their students."  Emma rolled her eyes subtly and crossed her arms.  It would be much simpler to mentally convince the parents that their children were better off here, but once again Charles had his principles; those same principles that lead to this disaster to begin with.  Now she'd have to listen to screaming parents and try to calm them while they ranted about how she wasn't protecting their students.  What a lovely week this was going to be.

At least they had a little time before it hit.  The parents that had come to attend Parent's day were still out there, but the majority of parent's hadn't been able to come.  Those calls should start tomorrow.

When the Professor moved to step back out on the balcony this all happened on, Emma fell in step behind him and stood to his left.  She barely spared a glance at Jean, who flanked Charles' other side.

********

Jessi moved to stand beside Erik and watched as Jon took his other side.  They moved closer to the balcony, but managed to move around the burn marks on the cement where Sophie and Annie had been hurt.  The Professor had called them all here and she felt it was creepy to stand here to listen to this.  There must have been someplace else they could have done this.

A flash of blonde drew her attention and she turned to see one of Sophie's sisters, Phoebe perhaps, nod at her as all four of them moved to stand beside Jessi.

"Thank you for your help."  The sisters spoke quietly to Erik.  "Do you need help with your shields?  I'm sure this is rather emotional for everyone."  Jessi watched Erik's tense back relax a bit and it was only then that she remembered his empathy.  Oh god, how much had he been suffering while all Jessi could worry about was Annie?

The Professor was still waiting for the rest of the students, and the parents that were on campus.  Jessi glanced around at the parents hovering around their kids.  She took in the tense frowns and somber expressions of everyone.  

"Our mother is on her way here."  Phoebe spoke quietly and Jessi's eyes drew to the girl and away from her study of the parents.  "We are worried that she'll want us to leave."

"You still want to stay?"  Jessi wasn't sure what she felt she wanted to do about that for herself.  Her father's words about how dangerous mutants were had played through her mind a few times since the attack, and even though she was a mutant, she could start to see where he could be right.  It wasn't a comfortable feeling.  What was worse was knowing it was because of her father that she had to stay here.

What happens the next time some student takes drugs and decides to go crazy?  Who would get hurt then?  

"I'm sure everyone has at least heard about the unfortunate incident this morning…"  The Professor started to talk to the crowd.  He had lots of words about not giving up hope, about the fact they all needed to be strong.  Lots and lots of words about making the world a better place, but no words were going to bring Sophie and Annie up here anytime soon were they?  

"The students responsible for this will be punished…"

"What?"  A parent's voice rose above the murmurs.  "Will you send them to bed without dinner?  Are they banned from the television?  This was a crime!  Why aren't the police taking these juvenile delinquents into custody?"

Jessi nodded as she agreed with the comment.  Quentin and his friends should go to jail.  They'd almost killed people, and Jessi doubted they felt at all bad about it.

********

"I propose that we ban parents from the campus forever."  Emma sighed out as closed the balcony door behind them.  Their belligerent attitudes had the students seeming like angels, and that was saying something.  Yes, what happened was horrible, but it was still safer here than out in the rest of the world.  She also hadn't cared for some of the accusations that they didn't try to look out for the welfare of the children.  

"Write that proposal up and I think if we vote today we might actually get it to pass."  Jean's smirking at her was a bit of a surprise, but ever since Christy had visited the redhead had been almost friendly to Emma.  Perhaps Jean had started to suspect something.  

"Ladies, this is a serious matter."  The Professor cut off the banter and Emma turned to glare at him.

"I hate to say it Charles, but some of those parents were right.  We should have known those students were on drugs and done something before it came to this."  She had to point out that she'd been right, otherwise he might not learn from this.  Another mistake like that one and it would take more than speeches to keep parents from taking their children away.  "This isn't over Charles.  All the parents that couldn't come today will probably be calling us in the next few days."

Emma watched as he rubbed his eyes wearily.  "I'm well aware of that Emma.  Thank you."

********

Christy stepped out of the plane as soon as it was possible.  A few people might have been grumbling about her cutting them off, but she didn't pay any attention to that.  Her only luggage was her backpack, so she was able to head for the exit quickly and hunt down a cab.  Spending hours trapped on a plane when she desperately wanted to be there already was torture and she hoped the cab moved faster than the plane had.

She marched out of the airport doors and hunted down a cab with fierce determination, and the man that tried to take it from her took a fearful step back when she glared at him.  It had been nearly a year since she made a man that nervous, but she barely gave it a moments thought as she gave the cabby the address and sat back to stare coldly out the window.

Finding she'd lost her cell phone in her rush didn't help with her mood, but she was so eager to get there she didn't want to stop and use a pay phone, besides having a conversation like that with witnesses wouldn't be good.

********

It was almost dusk as Emma slowly strolled through the gardens to try and decompress.  Today had truly been horrible and she felt frustrated that she had to endure the accusations when they were the same accusations she held in her own mind.  They should have done more.  Those little monsters that did this deserved to be fully punished.  She couldn't argue with a single thing that was said to her by irate parents, and the reassurances she issued felt false to her own ears.  If she ran the school she'd implement measures to stop this from ever happening again, but she couldn't honestly say that Charles would do enough.

All of this and Christy wasn't answering her phone.  Christy may very well be showing up to add her own anger to the mix and throw her own accusations at them all when all Emma wanted was someone to be able to talk to about this.  Someone she trusted.  

Emma sighed deeply.  Christy left Annie and the others in Emma's care.  The woman made it very clear she wasn't trusting the others with her precious children, just Emma and Emma had failed once again to keep her students safe.

The thought that Christy would blame her for this hurt, and Emma wasn't looking forward to this confrontation.  Of course one of the injured had to be Annie, and Sophie's mother tomorrow wasn't going to be pleasant either.  "I could really use a vacation.  Perhaps a flight that leaves tonight."  She spoke up as she sensed him coming into the garden after her.

"I can sympathize, but right now we all need to be on the front lines."  Scott moved to study her.  "You alright Emma?"  

********  

"Just drop me off here."  Christy's voice was flat and she noticed the man was eager to do what she said.  After paying him she stepped out and waited for him to drive away before she stepped up to the gate.  There had to be a buzzer or something.  

She found it and hit it.  She then moved to stand where she figured the camera would catch her to wait.  She was almost ready to hit it again when the clank of a gate opening caught her attention and she moved through the open gate.  It was a bit of a walk to the buildings, but she didn't want the cabby going up there now.  She didn't know what she'd find, and having some random human in the middle of it wasn't a good idea.

She readjusted her backpack and started her march up the driveway, moving quickly and quietly.  Old habits die hard.  Her attention was focused on listening and looking for danger, even though she suspected one wasn't coming.  The quiet was disconcerting, since the last time she'd visited students had been playing outside.  It looked like they weren't even here anymore.  

As she rounded a bend in the driveway she could see the buildings.  She also noticed a bit of white in the distance, through the rose bushes.  Christy stepped off the road and moved across the grass towards it.  Emma liked the roses, she might be there, and Christy needed to talk to her.  Emma would tell her what really happened.  Christy wasn't so sure the Professor wouldn't sugar coat it and Christy wasn't feeling too generous with him right now.  

********

"Sophie was such a beautiful young lady."  Emma wrapped her arms around herself more tightly.  "And one drug induced paranoid student managed to destroy her life."

Scott moved closer to her.  "Hank may be able to help her."

"Great, painful surgeries."  Her voice rose.  "She didn't deserve that, and neither did Annie.  If it wasn't for Annie we would have been calling the girls mother to tell her that Sophie had died.  We knew there were drugs on campus, we knew some of our students were violent…"  She stopped before her voice became loud enough for others to hear and wiped at her tears.  "Today has been truly dreadful, Scott.  I don't want to hear about how we couldn't have known this would happen.  I could have known, but he didn't want me to check and now I have to tell a beautiful little girl that she's…"  

Hands moved to pull her closer and Emma let him lead her into a hug.  "I don't know how to tell her that merely seeing her will frighten small children.  I don't know…"

"Shh…"  He spoke softly.  "We'll find a way to help her."

"I almost lost another student today Scott."  Her voice shook as she whispered that out.  It hurt, it never stopped hurting.

********

Christy slowed her steps to a stand still as she silently stared at the couple in the garden.  She watched him lean over and kiss her on the forehead.  Watched the tender embrace and the way he caressed the hair out of her eyes.  Her eyes didn't blink as Emma's arms wrapped around him so intimately, as if they'd done that a million times before.

Christy remembered parts of a conversation with Mark even though it seemed like a lifetime ago.  Tears started to gather in her eyes as she realized her friend had spared her this knowledge in his own considerate way.  He did it so she wouldn't feel hurt even though Emma wasn't real.  Perhaps the truth would have been better.

Christy turned around and quietly made her way out of the gardens, staying out of sight.  Amazing how seeing her in Scott's arms felt like Christy had been shot in the chest.  

Annie.  Christy took a deep breath and headed for the main building.  She couldn't deal with this now; she had to think about Annie.  It wasn't like Emma and Christy were a couple.  It wasn't…  the tears started to fall a bit faster and she slipped behind a bush to try and compose herself.  It wouldn't do for her to walk inside crying.  God, it hurts was all Christy could think as her chest seemed to compress, squeezing her heart tight.  It was just a dream, her own stupid little fantasies.  Blind, she'd been fucking blind.

********

Erik leaned against Jessi's dorm wall and stared out towards the woman walking up the path.  The way she moved was familiar.  "Christy?"  He scanned in that direction didn't turn up anything.  It was Christy.  "JESSI."  He called down the hall to where Jessi was heading towards the stairs and her dorm so she could try calling Christy again.  "She's here."  He smiled when Jessi turned around so quickly the other students in the hall backed to the wall as she ran past them.  "Christy, she came."

********

She was almost at the door when she heard her name being yelled.  Christy turned to see Jessi and Erik running to her.  She retreated down the stairs she'd just climbed and moved to the center of the path to wait.  

"Christy."  Jessi barely got it out before Christy was surprised to find herself grabbed up into a very firm hug.  "Oh God, Christy… You came.  I've been trying to call you all day."

"I forgot my phone at home."  She wrapped one arm around Jessi and held one out for her boy.  He was more hesitant to join the hug, but she grabbed onto him and held him close.  "I'm sorry I wasn't here.  I came as fast as I could."

"Annie's been hurt."  Jessi seemed reluctant to pull away, but once Christy let them both go they stood slightly rigidly.  The looks in their eyes was familiar.  They'd looked a bit like this after Christy killed those men, hurting, scared, unsure what to do.  

"I heard."  Christy took a deep breath and glanced around, looking for her other boy.  "Jon?"

"He's helping take down the decorations for Parents Day."  Jessi's answer made it a little easier to breath.  He was okay.  For a moment Christy thought that the Professor didn't tell her about him getting hurt too.

"What happened?"  Christy turned her eyes to Erik, noticing the fatigue in his eyes.  "All I heard was that she and her friend were burned, and neither of them were awake."

Erik looked so old at that moment and Christy didn't like that either.  He started to tell her about Quentin.  He talked about the girl catching on fire, and Christy's jaw muscles clenched as she heard it all.  Emma had talked about drugs on campus.  She'd talked about wanting to scan the students to find out who was using, and how the Professor thought it was a violation of the students' privacy.

"I see."  Was all she said when he finished talking, her voice cold and controlled.  She noticed her kids seemed a bit surprised by her response.  "So Annie's in the medlab?"

********

Jessi's eyes widened a little at the expression on Christy's face when she asked about where Annie was.  Christy had that same look when she was standing over that man ready to kill him in cold blood.  "Yeah, but we aren't allowed to visit yet.  They're worried about infection or something."  She spoke a bit more softly as she studied the woman she'd been desperate to get here.  "We just want to know how she's doing.  They say things like she'll be fine, or that she's just exhausted her powers, but we can't see her."

"I'll see what I can do."  Was all Christy said, her eyes distant, but then Christy seemed to stare right into Jessi.  

"She'll be okay."  Christy smiled softly at them, reassuringly.  "I better get going.  I think this might take a while."  The voice softened.  "I love you guys."

********

Christy walked past Xavier's closed office door, and had to rip her eyes away from it as she imagined slamming it open to demand an explanation.  That could wait until after she saw Annie and talked to Henry.  Her stride was long as she marched down the large hall towards the elevator.

It wouldn't open for her.  Christy pressed the button again and watched as nothing happened, of course it would be secured.  Now that she thought about it whenever she went down there, it was someone else that pushed the buttons.  "God Dammit."  She growled out as she glanced around the empty hall.  She hadn't seen a single teacher, other than Emma and Scott, and she had no idea where they were now.

"Did you need help? Are you lost?"  Christy turned to see a man in an iron mask.  She had no idea if it was iron, but is sure looked odd.  Her eyes blinked for a moment.  

"I need to get to the medlab."  Christy still couldn't place this man.  

His voice was overly polite.  "You are Ms. Taylor, aren't you?  I only saw you from a distance during your last visit.  I am Xorn, the Math instructor for your students."  He moved to push the button on the elevator, and Christy just nodded.  At least she found a way down.  "I heard you come from a distant reality.  It was fascinating."

"Not if you lived there."  Christy sighed.  Every adult mutant in this mansion probably heard about that by now.  What else had they heard?  After she left Emma was the only one that called her, so it was hard to know how the others took her past or how many got to hear about it.  

The elevator door opened and he held out his arm gallantly to indicate she should enter first.  "I'm sure young Annie will recover quite nicely after her rest."  He spoke as he got in and hit the button for the medlab floor.  Christy didn't bother commenting on that.  Part of her wanted to threaten that if it weren't true she'd make the Professor regret it, but threats weren't going to be useful today.  

"I've heard stories that you could tear down the walls between two worlds and cross at will.  That is truly an amazing gift."  His efforts at small talk were entirely too personal.  Christy felt a bit of unease standing in the elevator with him.  

"I'm not really up for chatting."  She gave him an apologetic look, but she just wanted him to shut up.  

"Oh, yes.  You must be concerned about young Annie.  I am so sorry to intrude on your pain."  His voice held regret.  "Have Annie's parents been informed yet?"

"I'm her family."  Christy's voice held a hard edge as she thought about the man that tossed the poor girl out like garbage.  No, he didn't deserve to know what happened.  

The elevator doors opened and Christy started a fast march towards the medlab, unfortunately the man that enabled her to get here followed her.  "I believe Doctor McCoy has issued a no visiting policy to the room that houses the young girls."  He warned as Christy ignored him and pushed open the main medlab doors.  

"Hank."  Her voice was a bit loud for the large room.  She saw him reading at a desk, but her glance around the room didn't show her Annie anywhere.  "Where's Annie?"

The large blue furred man turned to look at her, and pulled his glasses down his nose to see her better over the rims.  "Christy?  How did you…"  His eyes trailed to Christy's side, "Oh, Xorn.  Thank you for bringing Ms. Taylor down here."

"My pleasure Doctor."  Xorn turned to Christy and bowed, actually bowed.  It had been a while since people felt the need to do that.  Christy was reminded of new recruits to her tribe, who in their confusion treated her like a queen by bowing and groveling.  Xorn made it look natural and merely polite, not desperate.  "Good evening Ms. Taylor."  

"Thanks Xorn."  She gave the strange man a slight nod of gratefulness and then returned her eyes to Hank.

"Hank?"  Her voice grew more impatient.  

"Christy."  His voice was more serious, tired, as he slumped down a bit.  "Annie's exhausted and taking a much needed rest.  Her arms aren't too badly burned, it might have a bit of scarring, but we'll have to wait and see.  I'm doing what I can to minimize it."

"I want to see her."  She commanded.

"I have her and Sophie in a special room to help prevent infection."  He was getting ready to deny her, Christy took a deep breath as she realized that.

"I need to see her."  Christy glared at him while hating the helpless feelings she had churning inside of her.  She wasn't used to this.  In her world there was dead, alive, and dying.  That Annie could recover from a dying category was hard to accept.  Christy needed to see it.

Hank just studied her quietly, for far too long.  Christy felt exposed until he finally stood up.  "You probably don't carry germs that would cause them infections.  Let me just check that out and if that's the case I'll let you in."

Christy felt a bit of hope as she heard that and nodded.  She'd agree to just about anything to be able to be there for Annie.  So Annie wouldn't wake up alone.

********

Henry escorted Christy into the adjacent room that he had equipped for the young ladies stay here.  His eyes took in the two beds then turned to watch Christy.  If anyone doubted that their latest local dimension hopper had a heart they should have seen the look in those eyes when Christy saw Annie laying so still in that bed.  

It took but a moment for pain, fear, and many other nameless emotions to move across her expression, before the calm of a woman in charge took over.  He watched her from his place by the door as she walked up to the bed and stared down at wrapped arms and pale green skin.  "Hey Annie."  Her voice was soft, quiet.  "I told you I'd always come if you needed me.  I'm gonna catch hell for this, but I'm here.  I'm here."

Christy didn't even spare him a glance so he moved to check on Sophie's health, partly as an excuse to watch more of this reunion.  "I heard what you did.  That was pretty brave."  Christy sat down by the bed and rested hand on Annie's shoulder, far away from the bandaged arms.  Henry glanced down at his other patient, with a bit of regret.  It was only Christy's unique physiology that made him agree to let her visit, but Sophie wouldn't be getting any visitors of her own.

He'd set the room up to be as comfortable as he could.  Soft classical music masked some of the sounds of monitors he had on both girls.  The lighting was dimmed to be more comfortable when they finally opened their eyes.

Christy spoke in a conversational tone about her work and how not having Annie as her employee was inconvenient.  Clearly the woman believed that Annie could hear her and carried on a one way conversation.  Once it because clear to Henry that he was done with checking on Sophie and if Christy actually glanced his way would realize he was only in there to see how she was dealing with this, he turned to leave.  He had monitors in the room but then maybe Christy would feel like she had privacy.  He'd give it to her if he didn't need to keep an eye on his patients.  

Once the door closed behind him he concentrated on the Professor, hoping to interrupt the staff meeting upstairs.  ~Professor, I have a new guest in my domain.~  He sent.

~Really?  Who might that be?~  The answer held a note of concern.

~Christy has come to sit by Annie's bed.  After some testing I decided it wouldn't cause any harm.  Her lack of a typical biology has unforeseen advantages.~

~Thank you Henry.  I hadn't considered that.~  The connection left and Henry sat down on his stool again to finish his paperwork.  He glanced at the monitor and Christy sitting beside Annie's bed, talking while she rested a comforting hand on Annie's shoulder.  If only the other students had someone that dedicated to them.  Young Annie and the others were very lucky indeed.

********

Christy's nonstop nervous talking went quiet as she ran out of her everyday stories about work.  About that life she pretended to lead.  She stared into Annie's face, which looked to be slightly pained even in sleep.  She refused to think of it as anything other than very powerful sleep.  "You saved me and I can't save you.  Only you can do it."

"My men used to tease me all the time that I was both Xena and Gabrielle."  Her memories of laughing teasing faces across a campfire made her smile just a little.  "They'd ask about the subtext and if I really… well, nevermind."  A slight blush came to her cheeks when she realized telling Annie about their bawdy jokes wasn't how she should spend this time.  This short freedom she had with Annie to be herself.  "I was the storyteller, but I didn't have the innocence, the goodness.  It died a horrible lingering death.  I had to kill that part of myself if I wanted to keep them alive"  Christy felt awkward talking about these things in the quiet room.  "I'm an old warlord… and you are my Gabrielle."  She leaned down to kiss Annie's forehead.  "If I'm at all sane, it's because of you."  

Christy slowly lowered her head to the bed beside Annie's body.  "Why can't I ever love the people that love me?"  Annie's kiss replayed in her mind, along with the embrace Emma had with Scott.  "You would have been good for me, but I can't…"  She sighed heavily.  Mark had loved her too, and he never got that back, not the way he wanted it.  And neither did Annie. 

********

"Emma"  Charles spoke when Emma was getting ready to leave the meeting.  Today had been full of meetings.  She glanced at Scott as he closed the door behind him to leave her alone with the Professor.  "It appears that Christy managed to find her way to New York.  She's in the medlab with Annie."

Emma's expression didn't reveal her surprise that Christy didn't come and tell her she'd arrived.  Whether or not Christy was blaming Emma for this incident, Emma had been sure Christy would have come to her for the details.  She waited for the rest of his comment, since he was clearly considering something.  "Did you want to go greet her or shall I?"

He deserved to have to face Christy and apologize for not taking action.  Emma considered not taking the responsibility he was offering her, but Emma nodded that she'd go find her.  Charles didn't seem to fully understand the bond Christy felt with her children and might not be delicate enough.  Also Christy was already leery of him because of the Mystique situation.

"Very good."  He nodded, thereby dismissing her.  

********

"You have a visitor."  The voice startled Christy out of her silent vigil by Annie's side.  She'd taken to just sitting there quietly and thinking about all the people she'd already lost.  She wasn't in the best of spirits.  Henry's voice continued as Christy stood up and stretched.  

It was Emma.  Emma was standing in the middle of the medlab waiting for her.  "Christy, it's good to see you."  Emma moved closer and Christy sighed.  Regardless of Emma's personal life, and the extreme lack of judgment being with Scott was, the woman was nothing but good to Christy.  It was hardly her fault that Christy had imagined more than friendship.  "I'm sorry it has to be because of this mess."  Emma's eyes conveyed the truth of her words.  Knowing Emma, she may even blame herself.  

"It's hardly your fault."  Christy gave Emma a weak and brief smile.  "Idealistic fools.  They get me every time."  The slight fidgeting sound from the corner Henry sat in reminded Christy they had an audience.  Henry probably didn't care for the criticism.  Too bad, Christy really believed this one was Charles' fault.  

"I tried to call you."

"I lost my phone."  This felt so strained, awkward, uncomfortable.  

Emma's eyes traveled to the doorway to the other room.  "When you visit, could you look after Sophie for me?  I'd go in myself, but Henry's instituted a germ free zone."  Sophie, the girl Annie saved.  Christy felt a bit bad now that she hadn't really checked on that girl.  It seemed Emma cared about her.

"No problem.  Maybe we could get better music pumped in there.  Something they might want to wake up to."  She glanced at Henry.  "Teenagers aren't big into that old classical stuff.  I could get Jessi to grab some of Annie's CD's."  

********

Emma concealed her disappointment as she lead Christy back to the elevator.  Christy said she didn't blame her, but everything felt tense and the connection they shared was closed.  Christy used to not even be aware of how her mind seemed to invite Emma in, and now the door was locked.  It made Christy's words just words.  Obviously Christy was upset with her.

While she made excuses for the parents she'd had to talk to today, Emma made no effort to reassure Christy.  The woman wasn't stupid or easily fooled.  She already knew how this happened.

Emma noticed the clenching and unclenching of Christy's fists as the elevator rose closer to the main floor and her meeting with Charles.  The tension in Christy's body and the shift in her stance all spoke of someone preparing for a battle.  

"How are things going with your mission?"  She asked to get rid of the silence and try to calm things down a bit.

"We started our undercover work, and"  Christy turned to give Emma a look that seemed troubled and honest.  The first honest expression she'd gotten from the woman so far.  "it isn't going to be fun."

"What is it?"  She could tell Christy wasn't telling her everything.

"I hate running into doubles of people I knew.  The differences are hard to deal with."  Christy sighed heavily.  "Jake's double, Jacob, is the connection she found for us."  Jake.  Emma felt a bit of understanding hit her as she remembered the version of the man from Christy's memories.  Meeting these other versions of familiar people must be so hard.  Its like the dead didn't really die, they just became unrecognizable to her.  A humorless chuckle came from Christy's lips.  "Hey, I've always done what had to be done.  If I can kill my friends, locking up this imposter shouldn't be too hard."

Emma reached out to touch Christy's arm gently.  Christy's hand turned and welcomed Emma's into her grasp.  Emma squeezed it softly in reassurance and privately felt a weight lift as she noticed Christy's slowness in letting go.  

Once the elevator door opened the emotions in Christy's expression seemed to drop away.  "He told me to stay and work."  The growl in Christy's voice held definite anger as she admitted to Emma what Charles latest crime had been against Christy.  It helped to explain some of the tension.  He would never dare tell any other parent to not come to their child when they were hurt, but he blindly ignored that the bond Christy had with the children was similar.  Emma just shook her head to indicate her disapproval with that thoughtless comment on his part.

Emma lead her to the Professor's study, but Christy's determined stride made it clear she could have found it on her own.  ~Thank you Emma.~  Charles' mental voice dismissed her at the door before they opened it.  

"Christy."  Emma wondered how this confrontation would go, since Christy seemed more than ready to talk to him.  The woman's eyes seemed to flash with irritation and barely concealed anger.  "If you want you can visit me later.  Wake me up if you need to."

"Probably gonna spend time with my kids, but maybe."  That made sense.  The kids would need her, but still… Emma felt disappointed.  

She left as Christy opened the door to his office.  The slam was louder than necessary to close it as Christy marched in there to lay out her grievances.  


	54. Chapter 54

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Christy marched into the room towards his desk.  He was sitting there looking at her and Christy held her tongue, at least for now.

"Hello Christy."  He waved to a seat in front of the desk.

"Is this going to take long?"  Her voice was cold, but she wasn't raising it.  She stared at him, giving him the same expression that had the man earlier that night moving away from her nervously so she could have the cab here.  "I have to check in with my kids and get back to Annie."

"Yes, about that…"  He started, his voice low and attempting to be soothing.  Christy leaned forward, not waiting for him to criticize her coming here.

"I had every right to come here.  I trusted you to take care of them."  Her voice took on a hint of a growl.  "And if this were an accident, it would be one thing, but it isn't.  It was YOUR neglect that hurt my kids."  Her eyes narrowed a she glared at him.  "You knew you had drugged students on campus, you KNEW it was possible they were killing people… and you did NOTHING."  Her voice was rising as her anger finally had a target. 

"I assure you that I do everything I can to ensure the safety of these students." 

"Bullshit."  She whispered more than loud enough for him to hear.  "What would have been better?"  She held two hands out as if they were a scale, "Invade a little privacy because you suspected you had mutants with deadly powers taking drugs and killing people"  One hand lowered a bit as she spoke, her voice become more sarcastic.  "OR letting the killers run around attacking your students, and almost killing a few?  Hmm… Privacy… Life… Privacy… Life… Hard choice." 

"It is not that simple."  He sounded a bit insulted. 

"Yes it is.  You dropped the ball, sat on your hands."  Christy glared at him.  "Did nothing…"  She shook her heads.  "So, if you are done, my kids need me." 

"It was unfortunate what happened to Annie."  He wasn't going to just let her go.  "But I hope you realize how sorry we are that…"

"There is no we.  YOU did this.  Emma wouldn't have ever let this happen if she were in charge.  This was all YOU.  Take responsibility for your own mistakes.  Your ideals are going to get these kids killed."  Her voice was low, deceptively calm.  "So, since you can't give me a real apology, and you probably won't learn from this, I need to go."

"I am sorry Christy."  He spoke softly and she risked a glance at him.  "Annie will get the best care available."  She closed the door behind her and just stood there for a moment, feeling uneasy as well as wound up.  There were so many things she wanted to call him on, but bringing them up now wouldn't help Annie. 

At least he didn't have the nerve to try and yell at her for abandoning her mission.  She couldn't have let that one go.

Erik sat with the others in front of the T.V., but he didn't think anyone was paying all that much attention to it.  A glance around the room showed Sophie's sisters had taken over the couch.  Jessi and Jon sat on the chair, her back leaning on his front in an intimate way they didn't often do in front of others.  The absence of Annie seemed wrong and he couldn't help glance around as if she'd be there if he looked.

The tension in the room was giving him a headache, but he stayed.  Christy was going to come and fill them in.  She wouldn't pretend things were better than they were like the teachers around here seemed to.  She'd give it to them straight, and he wanted to know.  He needed to know if he'd moved fast enough when he moved Sophie into the water.  He hadn't even realized he could move a person like that until he had to.  He needed to know if Annie was okay.

He felt the shift in the emotions before he noticed her.  His eyes moved to the doorway that Jessi was staring at and watched Christy just staring back at them.  It started to worry him.  "Christy?"

"I was hoping we could get better music for them.  Henry is playing Classical, and that just seems like torture to me."  She spoke to the room, no one in particular.

"We could get Sophie's favorite CD."  The sisters answered.

Erik got up and moved closer to her.  "Are they okay?"

Christy sighed and that was how Erik knew she was really going to tell them what was going on.  He knew he could count on Christy.  "Annie's still out.  Her arms are wrapped from her hand to her elbow because of the burns."  Her eyes traveled to the sisters.  "I didn't get a good look at Sophie, I'm sorry.  I'll keep an eye on her now.  Henry tells me that she hasn't woken up even once.  Her vitals are good, he's sure she'll recover…"  Christy's back straightened.  "If you want I can try to bring things in for her… for when she wakes up."

"Are the burns really horrible?"  Esme asked alone.  The others were so upset their concern and pain were leaking past their shields.  Erik felt a small wave of guilt that he hadn't moved faster when he heard that one question. 

"I never saw them."  Christy's shoulders slumped a bit, "But I think so."

Phoebe took a step forward and stopped.  Jessi reached out to take the girl's hand.  "Well, thank you for telling us."  Her voice cracked. 

"Everyone keeps telling us not to worry, that she has Dr. McCoy looking after her."  The sisters had their group talk going again.  "But they don't tell us how bad it is.  We can't feel her, it's the first time we've ever lost contact."

"Maybe when Annie wakes up…"  Jessi spoke softly.  "She'd try…"

"You have a right to know."  Christy's voice was a bit stronger and Erik felt a bit of pride in his teacher.  "If I hear anything I'll let you know."  She never treated them like kids, never.  This was also the first person to come to them and tell them it wasn't all going to be okay. 

"Can we see them?"  Erik asked, his voice held his hope.

"No."  Christy nibbled on her lip for a moment.  "The girls are in a room set up to keep out germs.  They can't have visitors."

"But you saw them?"  One of the girls took a step closer to Christy and glared.  "What are they so bad off they don't want the kids to see?  She's our sister!"

Christy felt the girl trying to brush past her shield, and the slight headache it caused added to the one already there.  "No, my mutation means I can't bring germs in, otherwise I couldn't see them either."  And she didn't know how upset she'd be if that were the case.  If she just had to listen to cleaned up reports about Annie's condition, she wouldn't trust anyone but Emma to tell her the truth.  "No one else but the doctor is allowed in the room.  They really are worried about infection."

"Your mutation?"  Jessi asked quietly.  Christy wasn't sure she wanted to get into this now.  A look at the tension in the girls she didn't know that well, especially in the one that was still glaring at her made up her mind.

"My healing factor like power keeps germs away."  She said just enough to try and calm them.  "Henry tested me before he let me in."  She'd tell her kids about some of her other powers, but it was a longer discussion than she wanted now.  "I came to tell you guys what I know and to get some better music.  I can't see wanting to wake up to what Henry's piping into the room."  Her eyes traveled over the room and all the kids in there looked so tired, moved so slowly.  "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Like I could sleep now."  Erik muttered.

"Sleep when you can.  We have no idea how bad tomorrows gonna be."  Christy told him gently.

"Mother should be here in the morning."  The girls spoke with a sigh.  It was strange having four girls talking at once like that.  "Tomorrow should be bad."

Christy watched Jessi move to comfort the nearest blonde with a squeeze of her hand, and it suddenly dawned on her that these girls were part of her tribe now.  Her kids had adopted them.

Christy had been back in the room an hour before he heard her voice again.  "Xena watched the Raiders come into her town countless times as a child.  Heard the fear in her mother's voice as she hid Xena and her brothers and tried to serve the monsters that sometimes stole women and killed men in their village."  Henry listened to Christy's voice from the monitor he had on the room.  His research slowly stopped as he realized it wasn't Xena's story she was telling her unconscious friend.  "Finally tired of hiding and hoping that her people would live past the attacks that got worse with each raider that came into town she decided to learn how to fight."

"Hank?"  The voice in the room with him startled him a little.  He'd been too preoccupied with watching the way Christy talked with Annie. 

"What, oh Scott."  He watched Scott as he came over to him, his steps quick.  "Is there a problem?"

"I need the medical files you have on Quentin and his friends."  Scott glanced at the monitor Henry had been watching while Henry moved to his file cabinet. 

"When her brother died Xena carried his body home and the coldness in her mother's eyes told her everything she needed to know.  She might as well have stabbed him herself as far as her family was concerned."  Christy's voice filled the quiet room as Henry found the files Scott wanted and pulled them out before relocking that cabinet.  "She had no family, no friends, nothing but the sword in her hand as she walked away from them, but she was still determined to keep them safe.  If she couldn't do it from inside the village, she'd make the surrounding area safe.  It was this desperation to make sure that her family, her village lived that gave her the strength to walk the long miles to a nearby village and begin her plans."

"Xena?  Isn't that a t.v. show?"  Scott asked while holding his hand out for the files.  Henry could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Yes, I believe it is."  Henry didn't bother to enlighten their fearless leader to what was really going on.  He wasn't even sure if he was right yet.  He'd know once more of the story was told.  Scott's eyebrows drew together for a moment, but then he was turning and heading out the door with the files he needed.

Once he was alone again he continued his research while listening to a new telling of the early years of Xena the Destroyer.  It made him think about the show in a whole new way, and it made him feel like he was observing something painfully private.  He just couldn't turn the monitor off though; he needed to watch the girls.

Christy slowly grew tired of talking and her words faded away.  Just sitting and waiting for the enemy to come was one thing, and in that she was legendarily patient.  She wasn't as patient in waiting for Annie to wake up.  As Sophie's CD started to play for the second time Christy got up and stretched.  They had Annie's favorite and Sophie's playing alternately. 

A few steps to move around almost became pacing, but Christy stopped herself and turned her attention to the other girl in the other bed.  Annie was willing to let her arms burn to save this one.  "Your sisters are really worried about you."  Her voice was soft and she moved to the end of that bed.  "They say they can't feel you."  Christy looked at the bandages and thought maybe that was for the best.  If Sophie were awake she'd probably be in a lot of pain.  The others didn't need to feel that as well.  "Emma wishes she could be here for you."  Her voice grew softer as she told Sophie that.  "I guess I'll have to do."  Christy moved to sit in the chair near Sophie's bed and just stared at the wall across from her, feeling awkward.  What should she say?  She didn't even know this girl, but the people Christy cared about cared about Sophie.

It was an awkward painful silence only noticed by one before Christy finally started to talk.  She only hoped that talking to the girls would help them regain consciousness.  She'd heard it could help before.  "Did Annie ever tell you how we met?  The deli owner was such a bastard I had to help her out."  She fell into more silence.  "When Annie made friends I took them in too.  It's just…"  Christy sighed.  "I'm keeping your sisters up to date and if you need anything you ask."

"I like this CD."  She sat back and let the music play.  It was doubtful that Sophie even realized she had company, but Christy sat with her for the entire CD, before moving back to Annie's side.

"Henry?"  The voice was louder than normal and pulled Henry back out of his unplanned nap on his desk.  "Henry, She's waking up!"  He turned to see Christy standing near the camera, calling for him, before turning back to the slightly moving girl in the bed.  Annie did indeed look like she was coming around.  He grabbed his lab coat, which he'd taken off earlier, and moved for the doorway. 


	55. Chapter 55

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Emma sat by the large window and stared out into the darkness while slowly swirling the third drink of the night.  It was getting low and she debated about having a fourth, but was too tired to get up and go pour another one.  Today was truly horrid and she knew it wasn't over. 

She couldn't help but remember how Christy had held her a month ago, comforted her, and it hurt that Christy didn't even bother to see if she was alright now.  Emma had failed Christy, like she'd known she would.  Her students always got hurt.  She should have warned Christy after all.  Emma took another large sip of her drink and sat back further in the chair.  Annie would be okay, her luck had protected her when Emma hadn't.  Once she came out of the coma she'd be fine.  She just used up her powers too quickly keeping Sophie alive.  Annie's burns would heal fine, unlike Sophie's. 

Emma glanced at the clock over her now empty glass and knew she should go to bed so she could do another horrible day tomorrow.  It was days like today that made her wonder why she still taught, when running her company caused her much less pain.

Emma  Jean's telepathic voice was far from welcome and Emma rolled her eyes before getting ready to answer.  Jean continued to talk, making a reply unnecessary.  Annie woke up.  Oh thank god.  Emma released a deep sigh as at least that one worry was dealt with.  The girl could have been under for months, they had no way of knowing how long she'd need.

Emma didn't bother dressing, she just threw her silk bathrobe over her nightshirt and headed for the door. 

Christy paced nervously in the medlab while Henry was in the other room examining Annie.  She'd barely had time to let the girl know she was there before he wanted to do that, but Christy never felt better about her decision to stay there and wait for Annie to wake up.  Annie had obviously been happy to see her.

"Christy?"  Emma came in walking fast and Christy took in the robe clad form with a bit of pain.  Emma was always so painfully beautiful.  "I heard.  How is she?"

Christy wiped at her cheeks, trying to hide the tears she'd let fall in her relief.  "Henry's checking her out, but she seemed okay, just really tired."  She took a deep breath.  "She said her hands hurt."  And Christy had wished that she was the healer, that her power had more to do with life than death in that moment when Annie looked at her like Christy could take care of that.

A soft touch on her shoulder had Christy turning around to face Emma again.  "I'm so sorry Christy.  I know you told me that you wanted me to watch out for them and…"  Christy's eyes widened as she heard the vulnerability in Emma's voice, the pain.

"Oh Emma."  Christy pulled the woman into a hug and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.  "It was Charles.  You tried.  You never stopped trying.  This isn't your fault."  Emma's arms wrapped around her and for a moment Christy just let herself have the fantasy that Emma could love her like that.  She needed it.  She was reluctant to pull away, but she did.  It all felt so awkward now. 

"Well, that is good to hear dear."  Emma gave Christy a small smile and Christy could see Emma seem to relax.  Perhaps Christy should have made that more clear earlier.  "You've seemed so distant I wasn't sure what you thought."

Christy felt a bit put on the spot.  She cared so much about Emma, but she just couldn't bring up something like seeing her with Scott.  "I've been a bit distracted."  She gave Emma a weak smile as she blamed it on her worry about Annie.  What she really wanted to do was ask Emma what the hell she was thinking.  To tell her that she was worried that the telepath would get caught.  That Jean could be dangerous to cross.  That it hurt.  Christy hurt in a way she hadn't let herself hurt in a very long time.

But she didn't have the right to say all that did she?  Emma was just her friend.  The woman didn't know that Christy had hoped for more, had actually thought there was more.  "I've visited with Sophie, and I told her sisters I'd keep them up to date."  Christy sighed, frustrated with all that wasn't being said.  "They think their mother will want to take them out of here and they don't want to go." 

"I suspect they are right.  It took some careful work to get her to agree to send the girls here in the beginning.  After this convincing Mrs. Stepford that they should stay here won't be easy."  Christy's watched Emma glance at the monitor and Henry talking with Annie.  "It really is a shame.  I think Sophie and Annie were nicely matched."

Christy just blinked for a moment as she replayed that comment in her mind.  "Matched?"  It sounded like Annie and Sophie were more than friends that way, but no one ever told her that.  The brief wave of disappointment shamed her.  Christy shouldn't want Annie to pine after her forever, but still… it had been nice to have someone care like that.  God, Christy felt pretty warped even thinking that.

"Yes, your children and mine spent a good deal of time together."  Emma's voice dropped just a little.  "And I had such hopes that Sophie and Annie would hit it off."

"Playing matchmaker?"  Christy gave Emma a slight smirk and tried to hide her discomfort. 

"We do have a few bisexual and lesbian students.  I just thought that Sophie was the best match for Annie.  All I really did was introduce them."  Christy moved to sit on Henry's stool as Emma leaned against a table.  Christy took a deep breath and stared at Annie in the monitor.  Why had she never even considered this? 

The volume was turned off, but Christy could see the angry look in Annie's eyes as she spoke with Henry.  It wasn't right to listen in, but Christy ignored the light blue eyes she knew were watching her and turned the volume back up.  "I need to heal her.  She was still so hurt when I had to stop."  Annie's voice was weak and desperate.

"Annie, you exhausted your powers and it knocked you out for almost a day.  You aren't recovered enough.  Perhaps after a few days…"

"In a few days I might not be able to help."  Annie didn't look like she wanted to let this go.  "What if I can't?"  Oh God, Christy's heart ached to hear the pain in that voice.  When Christy thought she heard someone in the hall she quickly shut the sound off.  Emma would keep her secret, but other people didn't need to know she'd spied on this.  The footsteps walked right past the medlab without stopping.

"I hope the bastards that did this pay."  Christy's expression was cold as she stared at the image of Annie being sedated.  She normally wasn't big on vengeance, she just did what had to be done.  At that moment, if she could see the kids that did this, she'd hurt them.  When that didn't get a response Christy glanced at Emma.  She wanted to ask what the punishment would be.  Why they weren't in police custody.  Instead she just sighed and chalked it up to something else to talk with Charles about.  "Are you okay?"  Emma wasn't hiding her tension well, which wasn't normal.  It was time for Christy to be a friend, not an angry guardian.  Emma came here as a friend, not a representative of the school.  She obviously came from her bed to be here for Christy.

"It's been a rather horrid day."  Emma answered her after a moment.  The tension made it look like the blonde would snap if just a little pressure was applied.  Christy found her own tension relaxing as she worried about Emma.  She didn't want to add to her pain.  "Sophie was a beautiful girl and Henry thinks she'll need reconstructive surgery.  Some of her skin actually melted from the heat."  Emma's voice cracked just a little and Christy moved to stand up and go closer to her.  "I was hoping that once Annie was up Henry would let her…  Sophie was such a pretty girl."

Christy saw Emma's pain and felt ashamed that she hadn't checked in with her earlier.  Her own feelings of betrayal had stopped her.  "Come down here and hug me you amazon."  She whispered as she got closer to Emma.  The woman had to be six inches taller, so it was hard to pull her into a comforting embrace without Emma's help.  It did make Emma smile for just a moment before the telepath pulled her into a hug.  Not quite the one Christy had wanted to give, she'd imagined Emma's head on her shoulder, but still it was nice.  "You're my best friend.  If you need anything, you tell me."  Christy whispered into Emma's shoulder.  She was thinking about the Scott affair as well as the pain Emma was in right now.  Christy wanted to be there for Emma.

"Well, I could use another drink."  Emma's voice was teasing as she let go of the hug.  Christy just shook her head in mock disappointment.

"And I could use a million dollars.  We don't always get what we want."  Christy teased back.

"I could pay you a million dollars for a drink.  Then we'd both be happy."  Christy felt her heart beat just a bit faster when she saw Emma's soft smile. 

Once Henry filled them in on Annie's condition, and Emma managed to get an update on Sophie's, Emma turned to see Christy trying to cover up a yawn.  "Come on, you can sleep in my room."  Emma knew she'd need some sleep as well.  Charles wouldn't approve of mentally encouraging Mrs. Stepford to let the girls stay, so it was going to be a headache filled morning. 

Christy hesitated and Emma didn't know what to think about that.  She tried to touch Christy's mind, but was still kept out.  It was worrisome, since Christy did claim to not blame her for this.  Henry spoke before Emma could, "You should get some sleep Christy.  Annie will be out for at least six hours."  When Christy didn't make a move to leave he smiled at her, "I promise to let Ms. Frost know if anything happens, but at this point Annie is out of danger."

"Okay."  Christy's reluctance was clear in her voice, but at least she'd sleep.  Sleeping in a chair beside a hospital bed couldn't be comfortable.

"Is this the only luggage you brought?"  Henry asked Christy as he handed over a backpack.  "It hardly seems large enough for a…"

"Woman?"  Emma's eyebrow rose as she teased him.

Christy took the bag.  "Benefits of being a metamorph.  I don't need much when I travel."  Christy held her arms out to her sides and smirked at Henry evilly.  "I walk around naked now."  Emma felt her own evil smile when Henry seemed to have a coughing fit. 

When they got outside the lab Emma whispered.  "Why do you like to tease him so?"  Poor Henry was so very uptight about such things.

"He's just so easy."  Christy shouldered her bag.  "And he slipped Jean in without warning me."  Emma nodded as she understood.  That was the reason Emma had her own doctor as well as Henry.  She wasn't willing to let Jean do that particular exam on her.

As they waited for the elevator Christy seemed to fidget.  "Thanks for the place to sleep, but if you want I could stay in another room."

"Oh please, like I'd abandon you like that.  My room is more than big enough for the both of us."  Emma waved Christy's offer away.  "Besides the few parents that planned to stay over after Parent day have taken up our guest rooms."  They stepped into the elevator, and Emma paused before pushing a button.  "Are you hungry?"  She didn't remember hearing about Christy leaving Annie to eat.

"I'm fine."  Once Christy said that Emma pushed the button for the floor her rooms were on.  The Xmen all had rooms that were relatively close to this elevator in case of an emergency.  The tense quiet as they waited for the doors to open concerned her.  Christy was still being distant and Annie was awake.  Christy said she didn't blame Emma, so why wasn't she talking to her?  And why was Christy's mind still closed to her?  Emma's back straightened as they walked down the hall towards her room.  It was enough of this whatever it was and she'd get to the bottom of what was bothering Christy this badly.

Emma opened the door and followed Christy into her room.  "You can borrow another nightshirt."  She waved towards the closet before going to pour herself another drink.  "Bourbon?"  She asked Christy's back without looking up from her mini-bar.

"Sure."  Christy called back before Emma heard the closing of the bathroom door.  Emma took a deep drink from her glass and then refilled it again, before grabbing both glasses and moving toward the couch.  They weren't going to bed until Christy let her in, one way or another.

Christy pulled the nightshirt over her head a bit slowly.  The feel of cool cloth on her skin was almost foreign now, and she enjoyed it.  The clothes she made herself were always the same temperature as her skin.  She could have made her own pajamas, but they would have disappeared once she fell asleep, so Christy broke the no clothes rule.

The lighting in the large bathroom was ten times better than her bathroom at home, and Christy leaned forward with a grimace to notice the tear tracks on her face.  Emma saw her like this?  Christy turned the water on and took care of that right away.

Once she was done with the bedtime rituals Christy grabbed her nearly empty backpack and tossed it in the corner of the hall to the bathroom.  Well, Mystique did promise to teach her how to not need much when she traveled.  After a deep breath Christy continued into Emma's private living room.  The soft light reminded her of other conversations they'd had here.

Emma was sitting on the couch with a glass in hand.  Christy's drink was sitting on the glass coffee table waiting for her.  It felt very staged and Christy's tension increased as she forced herself to smile and move around to what was obviously supposed to be her spot on the couch.  If she wasn't haunted by the image of Emma in Scott's arms this would seem so romantic. 

Once she was seated she felt the need to fill the silence.  "Thanks for lending me the pajamas."  Christy caressed the softness of the fabric with her hand.  "It's been weeks since…"  Her words trailed off.

"What is bothering you?"  Emma's voice was a bit more controlled, a bit more cold than Christy expected from this woman anymore.  Her eyes finally focused on the blonde sitting next to her, facing her on the couch.  "I thought it was Annie, but Annie is recovering nicely.  You say you don't blame me, so what is it?"  Christy's eyes widened in shock.  The exact thing she wanted to avoid. 

"I…"  Christy took a deep breath.  A friend would say something wouldn't they?  But this was Emma.  Did Christy want to risk losing her friendship as well?  "I'm fine."

"You really aren't that great of a liar dear."  Emma stared at her and Christy felt a bump against her shield.  "You never blocked me before.  Why now?"

Christy took a deep breath as she tried to stall long enough to think.  She wasn't letting Emma in.  It wasn't something she'd planned, but it made sense she wouldn't when she didn't want to talk about something.  It was hard to keep secrets from a telepath.  Christy looked over at Emma, took in the clear blue eyes staring at her, and the slight frown on her lips.  Christy could continue to claim nothing was wrong and Emma would have to give up, but…  "Are you…"  Christy felt her heart beating a bit faster in her nervousness and let her mind wander to wondering why it bothered.  It was easier to think about that than this conversation.  "Are you sleeping with Scott?"

Emma leaned back in her seat just a little and her eyes widened just a fraction.  If Christy weren't watching her so carefully she wouldn't have noticed either subtle reaction.  She didn't know if they meant Emma was surprised or guilty.  "What makes you ask that?"  Emma spoke quietly, her eyes moving to take in Christy's twisting hands.  Christy hadn't even noticed how tightly she was holding her own hands.  "Nevermind."  Emma's voice became a little stronger, the woman sat a little taller.  "I may have made mistakes in the past Christy, one of which was a brief telepathic affair with Scott."  Christy had hoped that Emma would explain how Christy was wrong.  She didn't want to hear this.

"You are so much better than him."  Christy whispered, her voice cracked as she said it.  She remembered her conversation with Mark as she sat there.  "You deserve so much better."

"You aren't listening to me."  Emma moved closer and Christy felt the warmth of Emma's hand on her arm.  "It was in the past.  Scott and I are not seeing each other like that anymore.  I found someone else, someone I thought could be more than stolen telepathic moments.  Someone I thought I could truly care about."  For just a moment Christy stared into Emma's blue eyes in confusion, until she noticed the way Emma looked at her. 

"Me?"  She forced herself to ask softly.  Her voice held hope and wonder as she watched the soft smile grow on Emma's lips.   Oh God, Emma did mean her.  Christy's hand started to shake just a little as she raised it to carefully, tentatively, caress Emma's hair.  Her.  She'd hoped, dreamed, but part of her never really believed.

Emma leaned into Christy's touch just a little and closed her eyes so she could feel the barrier that was keeping her out start to crumble.  The first emotions to hit her were wonder, pure joyful wonder, and Emma was stunned by the emotions, tenderness, that Christy felt for her.  Christy wasn't trying to hide it any longer and it was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever felt from a lover.  Christy was sending out a prayer that this wasn't a dream as Emma leaned closer.  Emma could feel the trembles running through the body she was getting closer to.  Felt the waves of fear mixed in among all the other beautiful emotions.

Why so scared?  Emma sent mentally and continued to slowly lean in for a kiss.

I've wanted you for so long.  Emma could see tears starting to trail down Christy's cheeks.  Emma caught the thought that wasn't supposed to be projected.  She knows what I am… and she wants me.  It became clear that Christy would break into sobs if Emma didn't do something.  It was a new reaction Emma had never gotten before when she made it clear she wanted to be with someone.  No one else ever broke into relieved tears. 

Emma leaned in and kissed Christy's tears slowly.  She gently licked the water from Christy's cheeks, noticing the lack of salt in the taste.  Christy tilted her face up and Emma took the invitation with a gentle kiss.  She had to be gentle, Christy was so fragile.  I want to make love to you.  Emma sent as she moved her hand to caress the tears away as she continued to gently kiss her.  They both needed this tonight, this reminder that they were alive.

Emma needed to be held.

It was like those words finally worked their way into Christy's awareness the fact that Emma did want her.  Christy pulled her lips away from the gentle kisses and started to take some initiative by leaning closer and kissing Emma's neck, moving her lips up to the spot right behind her ear.  "Oh Christy."  Emma pulled Christy closer  and groaned as Christy explored that sensitive spot.  Emma moved her hand through Christy's hair and held the woman in place.  "Yes.  Oh Christy."  Her voice was breathless as her body accepted the idea that she wasn't sleeping alone tonight.  Telepathic touches had nothing on the real thing.  "It's been so long."  Emma muttered as she pulled Christy to her more tightly and dragged those lips back to her own. 

I love you.  Emma felt those thoughts touch everywhere inside of her as Christy thought them, forgetting the connection they shared.  It meant more that way.  People had said those words before to Emma, but the fact that Christy tried not to tell her so many times showed it was real in some strange way.


	56. Chapter 56

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Christy opened her eyes and noticed the sunlight sneaking past the curtains.  The feel of Emma's warm body was wrapped around her back, spooning her.  A soft smile came to Christy's lips at this further evidence that it hadn't been a dream.  She'd actually made love to Emma for most of the night.  She'd never been happier to feel exhausted when she got up. 

Emma shifted against her, holding her more tightly.  "Go back to sleep."  Emma's voice was rough.  "Too early."  Christy just cuddled back into her and decided to trust Emma's estimation of the time.  It didn't seem very light out yet.

"So Annie is awake?"  Scott asked as he poured his orange juice.  It was a relief, and he'd wished that he'd heard about this earlier. 

"Yes, she came out of her coma last night."  Jean took the seat across from him.  "I would have told you but you had already fallen asleep."  The laughing in the hall drew his attention and he stared with no expression on his face as that woman and Emma came in.  Christy seemed to feel guilt free.  He couldn't understand how the woman would be able to laugh and joke with Emma like that after having been such a monster on her own world.  The guilt of her crimes should bother her, but she was able to tell them about the murders on the beach without so much as a cringe.  A natural killer.  This is what Emma wanted to bring here.

When Emma's hand moved to touch Christy's arm Scott noticed the soft smiles they shared.  They looked like lovers.  "Where did she sleep last night?  I thought we ran out of rooms."

Jean gave him a mischievous smile.  "I believe Emma let her stay in her room."  Jean leaned a little closer.  "It's about time Emma found someone."  Scott's jaw clenched and he forced it to unclench.

"We still don't know if we can trust her."  He pretended to be paying more attention to his plate, but he watched the soft caress Emma gave Christy's arm as the woman sat down.  Oh yeah, that relationship changed.

He's staring at me.  Christy's mental voice drew Emma's attention to Scott's tense form as he ate breakfast with Jean.  Is it my past or my being with you?

Emma looked back at Christy and noticed the woman return a subtle glare of her own towards Scott's table.  The possessive thoughts Christy radiated unknowingly let Emma know the woman was jealous and considered Scott a threat.  Which answer would you prefer?  Emma sent the question softly while pouring her tea.

Christy seemed to pause mid-pour on her own drink as she considered that.  I don't know.

Well, with Scott most likely it's both, but not why you assume.  He's suspicious of any lover one of us brings home.  A girlfriend of Bobby's would get that same look.  Emma worked on buttering her toast, fully aware of Scott's eyes on them.  She may be exaggerating on the lack of interest from him, but Christy was insecure.  It would take her a while to get over her insecurity, and the situation with Scott wouldn't help.

Why him?  Christy's mental voice was hesitant, and followed up by thought on how little she liked Scott to begin with.  How narrow minded he was.  Christy's glance took in that other table.  Jean deserved better.  Was another line of thought that Christy wasn't aware Emma could hear.  She didn't cheat on him, and she actually loves Logan.  How am I supposed to pretend I don't know?  I like her.  I'm gonna feel like I betrayed her.

Emma took a deep breath and stared down at the plate she was filling instead of responding to any of those thoughts, aimed at her or not.  She hadn't been proud of her involvement with Scott, but she'd never felt worse about it than she did at that moment.  Perhaps they should have taken time to discuss this before rushing to breakfast.  Emma made sure her own shields were strong before she reached out to touch Christy's hand across the table.  It was a mistake.  I was lonely, hurting, I needed a distraction.  I needed a challenge, and he fit the bill.  Scott had been just as lost at the time.  They'd both been trying to pick up the pieces of their lives, Emma had recently survived Genosha, and Scott was dealing with his possession by Apocalypse.  Instead of going into the details she sent  We were dealing with some losses, and it just… clicked, but it wasn't love, and he never touched me in real life.  He'd been willing to do almost anything via telepathy, but he wouldn't actually touch her.

Christy's concerns that her own losses were what attracted Emma took Emma by surprise when she overheard them.  No, Christy… it isn't like with Scott.  She squeezed Christy's hand and ignored Scott's mental voice trying to get her attention.  He was asking about Annie, but it was hardly veiled what his real concern was.  He was a distraction, you are so much more.  I'm hoping that our relationship will develop.

Christy's jaw clenched for a moment and then a tentative but firm mental voice replied.  I… I don't ever want to be Jean.  I don't want to think you are being faithful and not know…  I've been there.  I've been the fool that was last to know.  I don't want to be there again.

Emma hadn't realized Christy had been cheated on.  She stared down at her eggs and gave a brief humorless smile.  They hadn't been together a day and already she was getting the speech.  Part of her reminded her that she deserved it.  That the first thing Christy learned right before they got together was that she had experience playing the other woman.  It wasn't that Christy had trust issues, it was that Emma proved she wasn't trustworthy.  Her own mental voice was a bit cooler in spite of knowing Christy had cause.  I understand.  You don't need to worry.

Christy was a bit concerned with her tone, Emma could read that easily in her body language as well as her mental response.  I know it may be too soon.  I'm sorry, it's just… this is a sensitive topic for me.  It hurts so much to be replaced before you even know there's a problem.

Emma took a breath as she considered that.  Her tension started to melt as she was confronted by Christy's fear that this wouldn't last.  That it would hurt more than she could handle if it happened to her again.  You were cheated on?  Emma asked softly, her sympathy easy to read.  She found herself disliking the woman that hurt Christy like that, and it also made her feel a bit more guilt about how torn Christy now felt keeping Emma's indiscretions a secret now.

I thought we were happy, but then she suddenly told me she was leaving me.  Partial images of the living room of Christy's house and an image of a blonde woman talking played in the background of Christy's thoughts.  Apparently she'd been dating while I was at work.  I was working nights at the time, working my way through school.  She found someone she liked and… God, I never even found out if she'd had that woman over to MY house.  The fact that Christy felt shame over that, as if she'd admitted to a wrong doing of her own stunned Emma.  Christy was the wronged one in this.  Michelle said she hadn't, but I couldn't believe her after that.

I'm sorry.  Emma caressed Christy's mind, gently touched her pleasure center to show her affection and to try and prevent Christy from getting depressed over the past. 

Thanks.  Christy gave Emma a soft smile, laced with sadness.

I've rarely attempted a long term relationship.  Emma warned Christy.  And there may be a few mistakes, but I won't do that to you.  I'll try not to hurt you.  The way Christy's tension melted as if Emma's word was more than enough in spite of knowing about the mistake with Scott was a surprise.  What did Emma need to do in order to lose Christy's trust?  Emma didn't want to find out.  It was so rare to have someone trust her like this.

I'm a bit rusty myself.  Christy answered sounding a bit shy as she smiled at Emma.

 "You really are beautiful my dear."  Emma spoke softly out loud, knowing that a few xmen around the room had to notice the silence at their table throughout breakfast.  "I wish I could spend the day with you, but work calls." 

Christy's expression became a bit more serious.  "I need to catch up with my kids anyhow.  And Mys… Robbie,"  Christy stumbled over that.  "I should call her and make sure everything's okay.  I kinda ran out on her and I'm hoping she doesn't try to get even."  Christy gave a cute little half smile.  "She's a born troublemaker.  I could return engaged or something if I piss her off.  And that would definitely be a problem." 

Emma would have liked to ask more, but Christy's involvement with Mystique was a secret even she wasn't supposed to know about.  The fact that Christy was saying something out loud at all spoke volumes about her reluctance to keep that secret.  Emma would have brought their conversation back to telepathy, but Logan sat down at their table.  Emma didn't miss the look on his face when Christy wasn't looking.  Christy and Emma's relationship achieved the Wolverine stamp of approval. 

Was her love life everyone's business now? Emma pretended to not notice Jean's grin when she glanced over at their table, or the raised eyebrow.

Logan didn't normally sit with strangers for breakfast, and he knew he was intruding on the new couple, but before Scott could say something dickheaded he wanted to give the woman his support.  "Heard the report about your world."  He watched Christy's body tense a bit as he took a drink of his coffee.  Her scent faded quickly as well.  "Sorry ya went through that." 

He didn't make it obvious, but he was watching her.  She just gave him a small smile.  "Thank you."

"Heard Emma was planning to try and get you hired here."  He reached over to load his plate up with eggs.  "You get the job maybe we can go fishing or hunting."

"I don't like to kill if I don't have to."  Christy hesitated a bit.  "But fishing sounds fine."

Thank you Logan.  Emma's voice filled his head.  He just gave Emma a mental nod and took a bite of his eggs while staring at Scott over Christy's shoulder.  Scott heard the woman refuse hunting.  It confirmed a feeling Logan had that Christy wouldn't go for it.  She'd seen enough blood.

"You fish much?" 

"Not really.  Not since I was little."

"Camp?"  Logan was more interested in the outdoors, and he knew not many of his teammates were interested in long camping trips.

"Not like you mean."  Christy was relaxing.  "We used to camp out in abandoned shops when we were out hunting, but I didn't camp before."  The way she said before made it sound important.

"Before what?"  She'd been through plenty so he wasn't gonna assume.

"Oh."  Christy looked a bit surprised.  "Before is before we knew we were gonna die.  We always just called it before."  She gave him a small smile.  "Sorry, I speak English and I still manage a language barrier."

"Well, your culture did change significantly over a short period of time."  Emma spoke to Christy.  "It affected your world's vocabulary." 

"That where the kids get their sayings?"  Logan rarely made such an effort to be part of a conversation, but Christy was something special.  "I heard something about not telling someone if the sky was falling."

Christy's smile faded a little.  "I wouldn't tell you if the sky was falling and let you get hit in the back of the head.  Yeah, that's from me."

"You believe that?"  Logan sat up a little straighter, and he was aware of the attention this table was getting even if Christy didn't seem to be.

"When it comes to death, ignorance is bliss."  It sounded like another saying the way she delivered it.  "Better to catch a bullet in the back of the head than between the eyes."  Christy paused.  "We had a million of them, along with a million names to call the bitch that let the story leak so we knew what was happening.  The government tried to cover it up.  They knew better, but reporters… they think the people want the truth.  They don't.  People just want to think everything is gonna be okay, and they'd like to believe that until the day they die.  They want someone else to make the hard decisions for them."  Her voice was getting a little harder, but not louder.  "So they can worry about the kids little league, or school, or whatever else, and not think about death, asteroids, serial mutant killers… whatever."

He wasn't sure what to say about that without making this a more serious talk than he'd been after so he picked up his glass and gave her a small grin.  "So, to ignorance."  He waited with his glass up for a toast.  She smiled and clinked her glass to his.  "Darlin' you realize toasting to ignorance at a school is probably a bad idea."  She chuckled before taking a drink of her juice.  Emma was right, this woman was strong.

It wasn't long after that Emma and Christy left.  Logan sat back in his chair and stared at Scott.  "She talk about how we should punish those kids yet?  The ones that hurt her kid?"  Scott glanced at Jean, who shook her head no.  "Seems to me that with Annie almost dying, Christy woulda been thinking about vengeance.  If it were Jubilee, those kids woulda already seen me."  Christy was showing a hell of a lot more restraint than Logan would have, and she should get the credit for that.

Erik sat on one of the five beds in the room feeling tired.  His shields were a bit weak when he was tired, but the sisters would help him shore them up once in a while.  "You can't just tell her you want to stay?"  He asked rather than answer their question.  Esme wanted him to use his powers on their mother, since their own didn't work on the woman.  Apparently some mutant's powers didn't work on their family.  Erik didn't have that, his mom and dad were always easily read.

"No, she won't listen."  The sisters told him.  Erik glanced at Jessi because she understood why he couldn't do this.  Now he just had to tell the others.

"If you explain it she might listen.  Let her know how it isn't really safe anywhere?" 

Jessi finally spoke up.  Her voice was rough with her lack of sleep.  "It isn't safe.  We used to do research and every day we read about someone killing or attacking a mutant.  My dad…"  Erik felt the storm of pain this topic caused her.  "My dad kills mutants.  The F.O.H. are everywhere.  We came here to be safe.  Christy thinks its safer here."

"Are you sure she didn't come to take you away as well?"  The sisters spoke as one, but Esme looked most convinced that Christy was going to let them down.

"No.  Christy isn't taking us home."  Erik sighed.  She couldn't even if she wanted to.  They didn't talk about it, but they all followed the deaths in Tacoma.  Jessi's dad hadn't stopped.

"We need your help." 

"I can't."  Erik felt helpless.  He wished he could.  "I can't get suspended, and Christy won't approve."

"I see what your friendship is worth."  Esme glared at him.  Phoebe and the others seemed a bit more understanding in the way they looked at him.

"There has to be another way."

"Too bad we can't make her see how dangerous it would be to take you home.  If she thought you all would be safer here she wouldn't take you."  Jon spoke softly before turning to stare out the window again, as if the trees held the answer.  The room fell quiet and Erik tried to think of something they could do.  They had to try something.

Christy stepped into the room and noticed Annie's forlorn expression as the girl stared at the other bed instead of the television.  "Hey Annie."  She spoke softly and watched as the girl's head moved quickly to look at her. 

"Christy?"  the voice was too near tears.  Christy's heart clenched as she moved closer.  This was the first time they'd been alone since Annie woke up.  "I'm so glad you came."

"You needed me."  Christy spoke softly and took the seat she'd spent so much time in, next to Annie's bed.  "I had to come."

When Annie went quiet Christy didn't fill it.  She'd seen people witness things that haunted them, and from Annie's eyes she knew her girl was haunted.  She needed time, time to figure out what to feel.  Christy hated that Annie had to go through this.  Christy suspected Annie would have nightmares for years.  Burning was a cruel pain, and to see a friend burn, to struggle to save her from that had to leave scars Henry couldn't heal.  Annie was so young, so innocent… not like the girls from Christy's own world who had gotten used to horrors.

Christy sat in silence and listened to Annie's breathing.  "Sophie bought the hair color because of me.  I told her she'd look good in blue."  Annie whispered while staring at the other bed.  Christy looked over at it and saw the hint of blue Annie was talking about.  The other sisters had colors in their hair too.  Christy had thought it was a bit Power Ranger of them, but didn't say anything.  Annie's voice cracked, "She's so nice.  She doesn't deserve this.  It's not fair."

Christy moved a bit closer to the bed and rested a hand on Annie's shoulder.  Taking her hand was what she wanted to do, but Annie's hands were wrapped up and hurt.  This would be the time for some wise words, but all Christy could think was that life wasn't fair, and good people paid the price all the time.  She didn't want to lie to Annie and tell her it would be okay.  It wouldn't be.  "As long as there's life there's hope."  She spoke softly.  Christy was hardly the optimist, but today she needed to at least pretend she didn't think that the scars would stay forever and ruin Sophie's life.

"He won't let me help her."  Annie's voice broke and tears started down her cheeks.  "I told him if I waited I might not be able to heal her, but he won't let me."

"Henry said he was worried you'd fall into a coma.  A longer one."  Christy didn't like that idea at all.  Annie looked too close to dead in a coma.  "We just don't want you getting hurt."

The glare Annie gave her at that was nearly violent in its intensity.  Christy's eyes widened in surprise.  "I don't care.  I have to help her.  I tried, but I couldn't heal it all.  All I was able to do was keep her alive.  She's burned.  She's burned so bad.  What if there's a time limit to my powers?  Sophie's so nice… she doesn't deserve this." 

"You passed out."

"I panicked; I was throwing my power at everything, trying to fight the fire as I did it."  Annie swallowed hard.  "I had to use my powers to keep her internal organs going.  I couldn't focus harder, I couldn't worry about her skin.  I think I can help her.  It won't be as hard this time.  Please, Christy… you have to make them let me try."

Christy felt a bit hot as she stared at Annie.  She'd almost lost her and now Annie wanted Christy to help her risk her health.  "But you just woke up.  You can't be at full strength yet."  She protested softly as she stared at Sophie.  If Emma was right and they were getting close… God, what would Christy do if it had been Emma in that bed and she was the healer?  Or Jessi, or any of her kids… If it were someone she cared about and she had the power to help, Christy would crawl across the floor if she had to, so she could get close enough.  She wouldn't care about a coma, not when someone she loved would suffer for life.  Christy's eyes were a bit glassy when she looked back into Annie's pleading ones.  "Do you think you can do it?  Do enough to make it worth what you'd end up paying?"

"I could at least save her face."  Annie spoke with conviction.  "At least."

Christy took a deep breath as she stared blankly at the sheet on the bed.  Saving Sophie's face would be worth it to Annie.  Sophie would be able to hide all the other scars.  "I'll see what I can do."  She felt sick as she said that, knowing that she was agreeing to help Annie risk herself. 

"Thank you."  Christy could see Annie trying not to let herself cry.  "Thank you."

Christy stood up and leaned over the bed.  She kissed Annie gently on her forehead as if she were a child, but Christy didn't know how else to express her affection right then.  A hug would hurt Annie arms, and a kiss on the lips was a bad idea.  "You rest up and I'll go talk to Henry."

"Charles we can hardly give them what amounts to a slap on the wrist."  Emma hissed at him.  When Charles suggested counseling for the children that terrorized the school she was stunned.  "What kind of example does that set for the other children?  That they can attempt murder on campus and get away with it?  And how would Sophie or Annie's family react knowing you won't protect them?"

"Quentin and his friends are young mutants that lost their way.  We can salvage them."

"At the cost of good people like Annie and Sophie?"  Emma's voice rose.  "They ATTACKED our students."

"They are OUR students."  Charles used his command voice and Emma just glanced around the office.  She could sense a few others were surprised by this proposal.

"Chuck, I don't wanna be the one to tell Sophie's mom or Christy their girl's attackers will still be here."  Logan added.  Yes, to have to tell a parent that the perpetrator of this crime would get away with it would be a nightmare, and Emma wanted no part in it. 

"They won't have contact with the other students."

"It won't matter.  We will lose them.  We will lose them all.  Even Christy would rather take her students back than leave them with us if we did that."  Jean was the one to say it.  Emma gave the redhead a glance, wondering when Jean felt she knew Christy well enough to guess at her reaction.  "Other parents would take their children away as well."

"Emma do you think that's true?"  Charles asked her directly.  Emma was the one most familiar with Christy, and whenever they wanted to know how Christy would react they asked her.

"We might never see her again if we betray her in this fashion."  Emma spoke coldly.  This would be a betrayal.  "She'll take all of her kids, destroy the F.O.H. threat in her city with any means she has and cut ties with the school."  Emma was fairly certain that would be Christy's response, and with Charles plans for Christy it gave them leverage.  He didn't need to know Christy had absolutely no interest in becoming his spy.  "But don't worry, I'm sure she'll keep in contact with her tutor."  She stared into his eyes and watched as he realized she knew who that tutor was. 

After a moment Charles' shoulders sagged and he let out a breath.  "I don't want to write them off.  We have a responsibility to them."

Jean moved around his desk and Emma just leaned against the wall to watch.  "Charles, I feel just as concerned about turning them over to the police but if we don't…"

"we teach the students that they are above the law."  Charles finished the comment with a heavy sigh.  "I know, I know."  Emma started to relax as she realized that he was offering his most optimistic solution, but he knew it wouldn't work.  "But is there a solution that doesn't require us to turn them over to the authorities?  I don't relish the possibility of having the police realize that all of our students are mutants."  This decision seemed to be much more of a committee effort than Charles normally bothered with.  It made Emma a bit more comfortable, because then she'd get input on how the students should be punished.

The knock on the door startled all the telepaths, who hadn't sensed anyone coming their way.  Emma felt Christy and smiled as Jean and the Professor seemed to figure out who it must be by the absence of a presence, which was all they could feel.

"Someone tell her that we were having THIS meeting?"  Scott glanced at Emma while Logan moved to get the door.

"Hi."  Christy stepped into the room with no hesitation, even though all of the senior teachers were there, namely her team minus Henry.  Emma watched her take a glance in Emma's direction, before moving more purposefully towards Charles.  Something was up, or she'd have backed out once she saw they were in a meeting.  "I want you to tell Henry that Annie is MY responsibility and I have the right to refuse treatment on her behalf if I want."

"What's going on?"  Scott moved a few steps closer.

Christy barely spared him a glance before turning to answer Charles.  "Annie is seventeen.  She knows how to make up her own mind, and she wants to heal Sophie.  He's refusing to even entertain the idea.  Annie says that she CAN at least save Sophie's face, but not if we wait."

Charles was clearly contacting Henry as he went quiet to get the other side of the story.  Christy.  Emma sent to her lover.

She has the right to make these decisions.  Christy sent back, but Emma could feel the pain Christy felt in having to defend something she didn't want to do.  She didn't want to risk Annie like this.  It's her body, her life.  Emma nodded that she understood, but Emma was pleasantly surprised at Annie and Christy's dedication to pushing this issue for Sophie.  If they could save the girl's face it would be such an improvement.  Even if Sophie had to live with the scars on her arms and torso, it would improve her life greatly.

Charles moved to fold his fingers on his desk.  "Henry believes that if she expends that type of energy now, she will go back into a coma."

"And she knows that."  Christy stood tall as she faced him.  None of her own doubts showed on her face.  If Emma couldn't sense her lover's emotions she'd believe that Christy fully believed in this action.  "She thinks a coma is a small price to pay, but she thinks he's wrong.  Annie had to use a lot of energy to keep Sophie alive, but this is cosmetic.  It shouldn't take as much."

"We have no way of knowing how Annie's powers will react to overextending them."  Charles' tone didn't bode well.  Emma turned to stare at him.

Charles, Sophie could have her life back.  She sent to the man. 

"Henry tells me that Annie can't even walk and sitting up takes a great deal of effort."  He continued, while glancing at Emma.  "I can't in good conscience approve this."

"Like you have a conscience."  Christy grumbled.  The silence was brief but tense.  Emma noticed Scott's fists clenched at that insult, but he didn't know the motivation behind it.  Christy stood up a bit taller.  "Funny how Scott was what… a teenager when he became an xmen and you sent your child team out to fight for their lives, but you won't approve this?"  Emma let the edge of her lips turn up in a smirk at that accurate blow.  For a moment she thought Christy was going to pull Mystique into this, and that wouldn't be a good idea if they still planned to try and protect the spy from Charles in the future.  "At least Annie knows what she's getting into."

"This isn't a discussion."  Charles cut the argument down, ignoring how right Christy had been.  "I've made my decision."

"She's MY kid."

"Legally, she's still her father's child."  Charles' words seemed to stagger Christy.  Emma watched the pain on Christy's face, before the woman disguised it.  "I can't legally endanger her or take her out of medical care without his approval."

"That bastard would have rather she died and you're gonna tell me he has more rights than me?"  Christy's voice cracked and it was painful for Emma to watch this.  "They are mine."  Christy's clothes became fuzzy for a moment but solidified again.  At least she retained enough control to keep from loosing them altogether, but Charles didn't look impressed with her loss of control.

Scott stared at Christy's clothes, sure he'd seen them change.  Jean?

I saw it too.  Jean answered him. 

"I don't doubt that you care for them a great deal Christy."  The Professor's voice was gentle as he addressed Christy.  Scott watched her fist clench.  "But we are really doing what is in Annie's best interest."

"No, if you'd done that she would never have been hurt."  Christy's glare made Scott tense and he felt prepared to jump in and protect the Professor if she became violent.  "You learned nothing.  You're still sitting on your fucking hands."  She turned and took a few long strides towards the door.

Scott's voice rose in a challenge before she got to the door.  "We were just deciding what to do with Quentin and the others."  Christy stopped walking and turned to stare at him.  He spoke more quietly.  "Any suggestions?"

Her eyes narrowed at him.  He could almost see a million suggestions, all bloody, in her eyes.  Her glance to Emma let him know the White Queen was talking to her.  A brief nod and she turned back to him.  "I'm sure you can handle this without my advice."  Her glare turned to Charles.  "After all… I have no rights to say anything."

Emma, what did you tell her?  Scott turned his glare to her when Christy left.

That you were merely baiting her, so she didn't need to waste her time or effort answering you.  "She would have been fair about it.  Christy was talking about jail, not murder last night when we discussed this."

"You discuss school business with her?"  Scott wasn't pleased.  Still, the idea that Christy would recommend jail surprised him.  Christy struck him as the capital punishment type.

"No, I discussed HER children with her, and how I was sorry that we let her down."  Emma's voice was cold.  "Really Charles, why didn't you just stab her, it would have hurt her less.  That is her family you just told her she had not rights to.  The family she entrusted in OUR care."

Scott had to admit that was a low blow.  The Professor had hurt Christy with that.  Even he had seen it. 

"So she doesn't want them dead?"  Scott felt the need to clarify, and since the Professor was looking a bit upset, it pulled Emma's anger off of the older man and back on him.

"If they are no longer a threat, she doesn't concern herself with wanting anyone dead.  For what you consider to be a remorseless killer, Christy is remarkably able to forgo vengeance."  Scott's eyebrows raised a little as he thought about that.  Christy wasn't interested in vengeance?  He hated to admit it, but Logan was right.  Maybe she was more than Scott gave her credit for.

"Annie really isn't well enough to try to heal anyone right now."  The Professor spoke up, ignoring the topic at hand.  "I'm just looking out for her welfare."

"Looks like your teacher is mad."  Esme's voice drew Jessi's eyes up in time to catch Christy marching down the hall for the elevator.  She did look mad, and Jessi rarely saw Christy mad.  It made her worry about what upset the woman.  "Well, looks like angry woman number two is about to show."  Esme muttered as her eyes seemed to glow just a bit.  "Phoebe tells us that Mother is pulling up."

And that meant that Jessi couldn't follow Christy to ask what was wrong, because she had a mission to accomplish.  They had barely come up with this plan in time. 

"If this doesn't work, Erik better use his powers."  Esme muttered and Jessi just sighed.  She wasn't liking Esme very much, and if it weren't for her sisters she might just let the girl get taken away.

A tense blonde woman in a navy dress suit stepped into the building being trailed by three of the sisters a few minutes later.  Esme gave Jessi an exasperated look, before moving to join the crowd.  Jessi moved down a different hall and barely glanced at Erik as he fell into step beside her.  "Myeisha will help, but I couldn't find anyone else."  He went quiet for a moment.  "The sisters say that their mother went into the office, but they aren't sure she'll feel like a campus tour afterwards."  They needed the woman to come here at least.

Jessi started to walk a bit faster towards the computer lab at that.  They needed the woman to take a tour, or at least come by here or this wouldn't work.  Erik had promised he'd use his powers if nothing else worked and Jessi didn't want him to have to do that. 

Jon was already in the computer lab when they got there, turning on all the computers.  On Sunday few students woke up this early, and never even entertained the idea that they could come inn here to write their papers.  They had thirty computers, and it had been a little over a month since any of them had done this.  "Well, let's do it."  Jessi said as she moved to the bank of computers not turned on yet and started to get them running.  Myeisha came by her so Jessi could explain the plan.  "We need to show their mother that it isn't safe anywhere, especially New England."  Christy had taught them all how to do Internet searches for these things.  They'd done it for months, just never with a time limit.  "We need every computer set up.  Erik is in contact with the sisters and they'll warn us when they're coming."

"I'm not too good with searches."  Myeisha told her and Jessi felt the chances shrinking. 

Emma would have loved to pull out her flask and take a drink, even if it was morning.  Her headache was growing as she listened to Sophie's mother threatening to pull all her children.  Emma's children.  It would take such little effort to slip into the woman's mind and calm her down, but Charles didn't think it was right.

The girls in question sat out in the hall.  Emma's mind wandered to them as Charles faced the angry woman.  It was a morning of yelling parents. 

Ms. Frost.  The girls touched her mind.  We need to stall for time.  They were obviously eavesdropping, but Emma didn't fault them for that.  When she looked back at the girls' mother she could see the woman was winding down. 

"Perhaps we should have Henry come up and update you on Sophie's health."  Emma sent for him as she was speaking.  "She's unable to have visitors yet, due to her condition."  She didn't care for the glare she received at that. 

Christy glared at Henry as she moved past his desk towards the room.  He didn't have the decency to be angry back and his gentle concern pissed her off more.  Didn't they realize that it was the emotional wounds that bleed longer?  That this was something Annie needed to do?

"Christy."  Annie looked so hopeful as Christy stepped into the room.  Christy didn't want to have to tell her she'd failed.  Annie thought she could do anything apparently, and she hated to have to disillusion the girl.

"Hey, how you feeling?"  Christy gave Annie a small smile and moved to her seat by the bed. 

"Christy, Annie… I've been summoned to discuss Sophie's condition with her mother.  Do either of you require anything?"  Christy just turned to stare at Annie, her mind racing as she wondered about that luck power no one ever really seemed to understand.  This seemed too perfect.

"No, I'm fine."  Annie told him.  Christy waited a moment and then got up to move to the door. 

"I'll be right back."  She told the confused girl as she checked the main room.  Completely empty.  Christy slipped back in and stared at the IV in Annie's arm.  She noticed the lack of a heart monitor, something that must have been removed recently.

"Christy, what did they say?"

"Do you really think you'll be okay?"  Christy moved to the side of the bed.  "You won't be in danger?"

"I'll be fine."  Annie was giving her a strange look that told Christy she was acting strangely herself. 

"Well,"  Christy took a deep breath.  Just a few more minutes and Henry would be on the main floor.  She could mentally ask Emma, but then Emma would have to tell on her.  She couldn't use their relationship like that.  "If we can do it before Sophie's mother comes down with Henry it would be best."

"They said that?"  Annie was smiling.  Here was the hard part.  Christy could take all the blame if she could pull this off.

"Yes, so we need to get going fast, because Mrs. Stepford won't wait long."  Christy barely managed to return the smile. 

Christy carefully removed the IV, and without waiting reached under Annie and picked her up.  The girl gasped in shock as Christy ignored the idea of a wheelchair and carried her to the other bed.  "You be careful.  Don't push too hard.  If you go into a coma, I'll never hear the end of it."  She gave a weak smile of support to Annie as she moved to gently lay her next to Sophie.  It wasn't easy with all the monitors on the other girl.

"My hands."  Annie stared at the covering.  "I need these bandages off."

The unwrapping would take so much time.  "Can't you do it another way?"  Christy was feeling nervous.  She was risking a lot and if they didn't have time to heal Sophie after all of this it would be for nothing.

Erik typed as fast as he could, using the extra time the sisters bought them.  Between the four of them they only had a third of the computers set, and Esme kept telling him to hurry because it was getting hard to stall.

Once he found another article he got up and moved to the next machine.  "No duplicates.  Jon, you are making sure there aren't duplicates?"  He called across the room when he saw another article with that looked a bit like the one he'd just put up on Jon's screen." 

"New England, March attack…"  Jon called out and Erik glanced at his.  It was a New Jersey May attack. 

"Okay."  Erik called back and took the next seat.  The concern about duplicates was slowing things down.

"This is horrible."  Myeisha's miserable voice reached him as she found another article.

"I know."  He spoke softly while he typed.  "Keep moving, we don't have time to read them."

Annie could tell Christy was worried they'd run out of time.  Mrs. Stepford would probably be so upset to see Sophie like this.  Annie stared down at her friend, who looked more like a mummy than herself at the moment. 

"I don't know."  She spoke softly as she thought about how she'd always used her hands before.  Christy and her looked around the room, but didn't see scissors.  That's when Christy did something that stunned Annie.  Her fingers became long and sharp looking.

"I don't want to hurt you.  Help me with this."  Christy brought a finger to the bandage.  When Annie just stared Christy gave her a slight smile.  "I'm a metamorph now."

"Ah, okay."  Annie held out her right hand.  If she had one she should be able to do this.  Annie gritted her teeth and tried to not let Christy know the pressure hurt as Christy worked a finger under the bandage near her hand and cut.  The unwrapping was so fast and the cool arm on sweaty skin felt good.  It didn't take long for Christy to free Annie's hand.  "That should be enough."  Annie stared at the way Christy's hand reformed for a moment before moving to place her own burnt hand over the exposed skin on the right side of Sophie's face.

Annie's powers quickly identified the damage, and she could see Christy almost pacing beside the bed as she did that.  It made her nervous.  Obviously they were running out of time.  Maybe the Professor wanted this done and her back in her bed before Sophie's mom came.  They could pretend Sophie hadn't been as hurt if they did that.

Emma hoped that whatever time the girls needed had been bought.  Henry didn't stay long because he didn't want to leave his patients alone too long.  Emma followed at a short distance as she watched the girl's slowly walk their mother in the wrong direction to the Medlab. 

"Oh man, they're on the way."  Erik muttered as he finished setting up another machine.  A quick glance showed him that they still had ten computers left.  They would never make it in time.  They were also the ones easiest to see from the door.  They should have started there.  "Jon, Myeisha."  He called out to them as he made his way to those computers.  "Find the ten worst ones and give us the addresses."  Jessi moved with him to sit on the opposite side of the long table. 

"www…"  Jon started to rattle off one and Erik shared a glance with Jessi as Jessi started typing. 

"Http:…"  Myeisha called out and Erik took that one.  They had to work faster.


	57. Chapter 57

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Annie could almost see Sophie's damaged skin with her eyes closed.  She could feel the wrongness of it, and the breath she released in relief almost came with tears.  She could do something.  It wasn't too late. 

"Please be careful."  Christy's voice sounded so worried.  Annie gave her a soft smile, loving that Christy cared so much, before she started to concentrate, and push her power out.  Sweat started to make her skin slippery as she continued her efforts, carefully trying to control where her powers went so they weren't wasted.  Other things could heal on there own, and Annie needed to focus on things that only she could do.  She knew she went into this weak, probably too weak, but she didn't tell Christy.  She wasn't going to let either of these women down.

Annie was surprised when Sophie's eyes opened and those eyes stared into hers.  "It's gonna be okay."  Annie forced out in a gasp.  This was starting to hurt, but she pressed harder.  "Christy, unwrap her face."  Annie called out, knowing that they were trying to hide this from Sophie's mom.  She finished fixing Sophie's face and wanted to see it was okay, but she wasn't stopping there, no matter what she told Christy.  Annie pressed harder, trying to heal as much as possible.  She barely paid any attention as Christy moved to follow her orders.

Annie's arm started to shake with the strain of trying to hold her up while doing this.  Christy's voice seemed so far away, even though she was right next to her.  "We only get one shot at this, but don't push yourself too hard."  Annie barely paid attention to the words as she focused on the burns. 

………………….

Emma listened in as the girls' started to communicate with Eric via telepathy.  So Christy's kids were in on this.  Emma stayed out of sight, but she was watching carefully and noticed Erik and the others leaving the computer lab just moments before Mrs. Stepford was shown inside.  Rather than risk being seen Emma took a look at the room through that woman's eyes.

Every computer had been left on, which wasn't allowed, but it was clear that it was part of the plan.  Emma took in the sight of battered mutants and large headlines about murders and attacks on every screen along with the girls' mother.  She even encouraged the woman's eyes to take in every screen nearby as she stood there.  Charles said she couldn't influence the woman's mind, but he never said anything about encouraging her to read.

"What is this?"  Mrs. Stepford asked her girls.

"This is what the world is like for us."  The girls spoke softly while moving in among the different screens.  "Mother, no place is safe, but at least here there are people able to protect us.  And we can learn to protect ourselves."

Emma noticed Erik, Jessi, Jon and Myeisha standing around the door to the outside, waiting.  She moved past the door to the lab and towards them.  "Your idea?"  She asked them, while keeping track of the discussion going on in the other room.  It didn't escape her notice that all of them tensed up when they noticed her.

"Yeah."  Jessi answered her.

"Not bad."  Emma nodded her respect at the creative way they forced the issue.  "The New England articles were a good touch."

"It seems to be going well."  Erik gave her a small smile, apparently deciding she was part of this, and not the evil teacher come to stop them.  "I feel she's starting to listen."

"She is."  Emma smirked at him.  She didn't add that she might have broken a rule or two of her own to get the woman to calm down and think about what she was seeing.  "So you don't have to stay here and wait for your chance to sacrifice your education for them."  She spoke a bit more sternly, knowing why they'd have kept the empath nearby.  He was plan B.

Jessi took a step closer.  "It's working?  They'll get to stay?" 

Emma focused her thoughts on Mrs. Stepford for a moment before she answered.  "It's looking much better than it did."  She still hadn't seen Sophie yet, so that could ruin the work all the children did. 

………………….

Christy turned when she heard the door open and saw Henry's wide eyes and upset expression.  "Annie, stop that this instant!"  Henry said as he moved to the bedside, pushing past Christy.  Christy took a deep breath and watched as Annie pulled her hands away.  She gave no expression as Annie stared at her and watched the play of emotions on the girl's face as she realized that Christy hadn't gotten permission. 

"Sometimes it's easier to ask for forgiveness."  She spoke softly.  "Than wait for permission."  Henry was busy carefully checking over the girls.  "She didn't know.  I told her I got permission."  Christy told him and moved to sit down beside Annie's bed again.  He wasn't letting her near the other one.

"I want you out of this room."  Henry turned to glare at her.  "This room is for medical personnel only."  He picked up Annie and moved her to her bed.  Christy didn't like how exhausted Annie looked.  The girl promised her she'd be okay, but it wasn't looking like that was the complete truth at that moment. 

Christy moved to sit in a chair in the main medlab, knowing that someone would be coming to yell at her soon.  This was ridiculous.  Annie had the right, she had it… and they act like the girl was a child that couldn't decide something like that.  Christy held onto her conviction in this.  She had the right as well.  Regardless of what the law said, these kids were hers.  She had more right to them that the Professor did.  She was mentally preparing herself for the confrontation that had to come after this.

………………………

Jean received Henry's call just as she was leaving the observation room for the Danger room.  They'd turned the room into a small jail while they tried to come up with some solution for what to do with those kids.  What happened?  She sent mentally as she starting down the hall.

Annie and Christy decided that my medical degree was just a decoration for the wall.  He sounded angry.  I'm trying to keep Annie from going into a coma.  I found her healing Sophie, who I don't have time to check on.

Jean started to move a bit faster.  When she got to the medlab she saw Christy sitting at a bench waiting.  She didn't look happy.  Without a lot of time Jean could only nod a hello and move into decontamination so that she could go in and check on Sophie.  Of course this had to happen while Sophie's mother was on the way down with Emma.

Henry was busy giving Annie a shot when she got in.  Jean borrowed the memory of what he'd seen when he got there as she moved to the side of Sophie's bed.

"Is Annie going to be alright Mrs. Summers?"  Sophie was awake and watching Henry and Annie with wide eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Sophie."  Jean gave the girl a soothing smile, not wanting to worry her.  "So lets see what she did?"  Jean moved some of the blonde hair off Sophie's face and noticed the girl's face was no longer burned.  Christy got what she wanted.  "This looks good.  Let's take a look under the other bandages."

………………………….

Emma walked with Mrs. Stepford and the girls into the medlab and immediately noticed Christy sitting in the room, looking upset.  What's wrong?  She sent as she came closer.

Christy looked up and when she saw the others seemed to reconsider answering out loud.  I had Annie heal Sophie.  Henry kicked me out, and I haven't heard anything since.  Emma's probe went a bit deeper at that.  God, I hope I didn't hurt her.  Christy was muttering mentally to herself, blaming herself.

So how is Sophie?  Emma sent, fully aware that Mrs. Stepford was starting to realize a silent conversation was going on.

Awake, her face was fine.  Christy gave her the good news, and Emma sensed a little bit of an improvement in her at that.  "Hi, I'm Christy Taylor.  Annie's guardian."  Christy addressed Mrs. Stepford.

"Oh, I'm sorry."  Emma smiled at the woman she'd brought down here.  "I should have introduced you two.  This is Mrs. Stepford, Sophie's mother."  Please keep her busy.  I need to find out what's going on.  Emma sent to Christy.

"Annie?"  Mrs. Stepford moved closer to Christy.  "She's the other girl that got hurt with Sophie isn't she?"

A quick scan of the other room showed a conscious Sophie, Annie feeling a bit worse for wear, but clearly still conscious as well, Henry and Jean.  Jean, how is Sophie?

I'm still checking.

And what should I tell her mother?  Emma needed to be able to tell the woman something after bringing her down here.

"Yeah, Annie did."  Christy sighed.  Emma kept an ear out for the conversation in case she was needed as Jean gave her a run down of what she was finding. 

"Is she going to be staying at the school or are you planning to pull her out?"

"My kids are safer here."  And that hit exactly what Emma would have wanted it to.  Christy did it without coaching.  "This was horrible, but… they were almost killed at home.  The F.O.H. almost got them."

Mrs. Stepford went silent for a moment.  Emma noticed the girls brightening up as Sophie reconnected with them.  "Mother, Sophie's awake." 

"Yes, it appears she is."  Emma gave Christy a small smile, trying to ease her mind, before turning to give her report to Mrs. Stepford and the girls.  Christy was paying a good deal of attention as well.  Emma noticed the look the girls shared with Christy behind their mothers back.  It looked like they knew Christy was the one responsible for their sister's recovery, her and Annie.

………………………

After a few minutes of tense silence the door opened and Jean came out with Sophie in a wheelchair.  The girl's many bandages were mostly gone, but one large one remained over her shoulder.  Christy watched Sophie smile at her family and receive gentle hugs.  It was a bittersweet moment, because while Christy was glad the girl was better, she was still worried about Annie.  Henry hadn't come out, and she didn't take that as a good sign.

"Ms. Taylor."  Sophie's voice drew her attention back to the family, who were all much closer.  "Thank you."  Sophie gave her a small smile.  "Annie's okay."  Those two words had Christy finally releasing a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.  Knowing her she could have been holding that one quite a while.

"Sophie, take it easy and you can go for a walk with your family."  Jean was filling in everyone on how Sophie still had a large burn on her shoulder which would need treatment and time to heal.  Christy wondered if Annie could have gotten that one if given more time, or if that would have been just a bit more than the girl could handle and would have been the one to send her into a coma.

I need to escort them.  Emma told her telepathically.  Christy could hear the way Emma would have preferred to stay by her side for what was undoubtedly going to be an unpleasant conversation with Henry.

I know.  It's okay.  Christy gave Emma a soft smile.  I knew what I was getting into when I did this.

Christy… Thank you.  Emma's mental voice was filled with her gratitude.  I didn't want to have to tell Sophie that… it would have been disfiguring.

When Emma and the others left Christy was left alone with Jean, who moved to lean against the nearby table and cross her arms while staring at Christy.  "The Professor is going to want to talk to you."  Jean told her, but it was said gently.

"I figured he would."

"Why?"  Jean's question was so open ended, but Christy knew what was being asked.

"You ever do something or not do something… and every time you close your eyes you wonder if you could have done it differently?"  Christy felt awkward having this conversation, and Jean's gentle expression made her feel guilty about what she knew and Jean didn't about Scott.  Still, this wasn't about that.  "Make a decision or be too late…  Those things, they stick with you."  Christy could still see the grass, feel the tree trunk under her hand as she looked down the hill.  "I killed him.  Could I have gotten him out of that?  What if I'd chosen to fight… could I have won?"  She took a shaky breath.  "He was my friend, he loved me even as I was…"  Christy went quiet for a moment.  She knew these people had heard her story.  "His blood was so red and he fell like a puppet without strings when I shot him.  I never got to tell him I loved him.  I was afraid he wouldn't understand what I meant."  She turned to stare at the door instead of watching the slow comprehension crossing Jean's face.  "I couldn't let Annie wonder.  She doesn't need to think she didn't do enough.  Now she's done everything she possibly could, and she knows I love her enough to do this for her."

The arms that pulled her into a hug were a shock and Christy's body jerked away for a moment before she understood what Jean was doing.  "We all have our nightmares."  Jean spoke softly and Christy felt a bit awkward being in her arms.  "Things that went wrong.  People that died and you wonder if you could have done something differently.  I've laid awake after missions that went badly wondering, but you have to let that go.  That guilt pulls you down, and it makes it harder for you to make decisions in the future, decisions that could save lives." 

Jean let her go and stepped back.  Christy felt a bit flustered and blushed under the gentle gaze.  "Henry just wants to observe Annie a little longer, to make sure nothing goes wrong, but she's doing alright.  If she'd pushed a little longer she might not have been so well off."  Jean's words confirmed what Christy suspected.  That she'd almost gotten Annie into another coma with this.

"Why don't you go get something to drink?  It's going to be a while before the Professor is available to talk."  Christy's expression hardened a little at being sent away from Annie.  "Henry sedated her; she won't wake up for a few hours."

……………………………

Emma walked beside Mrs. Stepford through the gardens with the girls.  She new the woman had questions and she needed to do whatever she could within Charles' rules to keep her girls at the school.

"Is it true what she said about the F.O.H.?"  Mrs. Stepford asked her quietly while the girls moved ahead of them, with Phoebe pushing Sophie's wheelchair.

"Yes.  Her other girl is the daughter of the F.O.H. leader in her city."  Emma glanced around the sunny late morning sky and sighed.  "Christy sent her children to us after they were attacked."

"So she isn't their mother?"  Mrs. Stepford asked quietly and it felt like gossip to Emma.  She didn't care to indulge in that with people she barely knew, but Christy would understand the need to push this issue.  If they could ease this woman's mind then the girls would get to stay.

"No, Christy took in a few teenagers who needed help and didn't know where else to go.  They were her students and she has a big heart."  Emma managed to not smirk when she said that, thinking about how she could stop her lover's heart with a few well placed caresses.  Emma stopped walking and turned to face Sophie's mother.  "Christy enrolled all four of her kids here.  You may have heard their names from your daughters, they've become quite close with your children.  I see them eating together and talking all the time."

"I heard about them making new friends."  Mrs. Stepford spoke softly so her girls wouldn't hear her.  Emma knew that was something the woman had been concerned about.  Her girls didn't make friends easily, because even among mutants the quintuplets were seen as strange, and not everyone would make an effort to get to know them.  "Annie's the healer isn't she?  The green one?"  So she had heard about Annie.

"Yes."  Emma took a breath of the fresh air and prepared for the onslaught of questions the woman wanted to pose, knowing that the only real question Mrs. Stepford had was would her girls be safer here. 

……………………………

Christy sat down heavily in the kitchen and stared at the glass of lemonade she'd poured herself.  Why was she listening to Jean when she wasn't even thirsty?  "Sure you don't want something stronger Darlin?"  Logan's voice pulled Christy's eyes away from staring at the glass as if mesmerized.  "You look like you could use a beer."  He said as he opened the fridge and pulled out one for himself.  When he made as if to hand it to her Christy shook her head no and he pulled it back to himself.

"It's wasted on me.  I can't get drunk."  And beer didn't taste that good anyhow.  He sat down across from her at the table and twisted the cap off his drink.  His sitting there was a nice gesture, but the silence wasn't comfortable and Christy didn't feel like making conversation.

"Danger rooms being used."  He spoke after a few minutes.  "Wanna spar on the lawn?"

Christy just stared at him a moment, with an eyebrow raised.  He invited her for fishing and now he wanted to spar.  Christy got the distinct impression he was treating her like one of the guys.  It wouldn't be the first time someone confused being a lesbian with being butch, but at least he was friendly.

"I'm still learning…"

"Great.  I'll see what ya got."  He smiled at her and downed the last of his beer.  "Come on.  I know a great spot."  By that she hoped he meant somewhere no one would see them.  If Mystique hadn't been training her she never would have agreed, but it wasn't like the metamorph went easy on her.  Christy knew she could recover quickly.  She also knew she couldn't beat Logan.

They didn't talk much as they walked through the woods, but then Logan wasn't overly chatty anyhow.  The trees parted to show a grass field.  "I'll start off slow."  He said as he moved to face her.  "Just show me what you learned."

"Why are we doing this?"  Christy gave him a small smile as she wondered when she lost control of the situation.  Probably was when Logan came into the room.  What kind of idiot would spar with Logan after only training a month?

"Cause you need to hit something, and I offered."  He smiled before moving to a more ready position.  "Chuck was a bit cold today.  Feel free to take it out on me."

………………………………..

Mystique rolled onto her back and put one arm over her eyes to block out the light as her other arm fell to the bed with the journal still in it.  The stash of journals that Christy had told her was under her bed proved very informative. 

I don't think Christy would like to know you spent the weekend in her room.  Shortpack's telepathic voice interrupted her thoughts.

Oh I don't know.  Mystique sent back.  She might like pictures of what I'm doing in her bed.  She let her mental tone sound seductive and teasing, but really her eyes were hurting a little from reading for so many hours straight.  Her handwriting wasn't the easiest to read.

Christy's mother just called her.  Are you supposed to pretend to be Christy with her family too?  Shortpack asked a good question and a small smile curved the edges of her lips as she considered that.  Christy's mom needed some quality daughter time, and Mystique had some free time this afternoon.

……………………………..

Logan watched her keeping her distance and just staring at him.  "You want me to attack first?"  He asked. 

"Sure."

Keeping things slow and not using all his strength he attacked.  He watched her form and could see that while she was new she had potential.  Whoever was teaching her was clearly good at what he or she did.  Christy's movements were economical, none of the flowery stuff the neighborhood kung fu or karate classes taught, she kept her moves all functional.

"Who's your teacher."  He asked and noticed her miss a chance to attack as she backed away.

"A woman the Professor sent to stay with me."  Christy blocked his kick and moved left.  "Robbie."

"Robbie have a last name?"  Logan started to speed things up a little and increased the difficulty level.  His experience training kids around here taught him what new students could and couldn't handle, and he always pushed them just a little beyond what they could do.

"She didn't give me one."  Her scent was wrong.  Logan knew he wasn't getting the whole story.  Hopefully Emma's new girl wasn't cheating on her already.

Logan.  the Professor's mental voice interrupted the sparring and Logan held up a hand so that Christy knew to stop.  You can tell Christy that Annie is going to be okay.  Logan's eyebrows drew together.  He thought the girl already woke up.  The Professor's voice grew a little harsher.  Christy told Annie I approved healing Sophie and Annie pushed herself too hard.  Logan just shook his head a little, surprised at the nerve of the woman standing across from him.  She completely ignored Chuck and did her own thing.  Once I'm done meeting with Mrs. Stepford I plan to talk to Christy about this.  Since I can't contact her directly, could you make sure someone is around her until then?

No problem Chuck.  He replied to him them spoke out loud.  "Chuck says Annie's fine."  Christy seemed to accept that easily, her strangely absent of emotions fighting expression didn't falter.  "He'll want to talk to ya later."

A slight smile that quickly disappeared was her answer.  "I imagine he would."

He wanted to know more but he got back into position so that Christy knew sparring was about to continue.  They might as well put this time to good use.  He'd get all the details eventually.

………………………………

Charles smiled and waited for Mrs. Stepford to leave before rubbing his forehead to try and ease the ache.  Today was just as headache inducing as the day before.  "Emma, how did you talk her into changing her mind?"  He asked when he noticed the blonde hadn't left yet.

"Actually it was our students that did the most work."  Her cool calm voice helped to ease some of his tension.  Something went right at least.  "They convinced her that while this place is dangerous, the rest of the world was worse."  A slight frown crossed his face as he considered that situation.  Sadly it was true, but he didn't like what it said about his school that the selling point was that it was the lesser evil. 

"I believe that Sophie's improved health also helped."

Charles took a deep breath as he was reminded of the situation with Christy.  It was the sort of irresponsible thing a student would do, going behind his back like that.  He hadn't expected it from her.  "She's not good at following orders."  He spoke softly, remembering how this had come up in the meeting about her a little over a month ago.

"This was hardly a fair test of that."  Emma moved to sit on his couch.  "This was her child you were telling her what to do with.  Christy's feelings about her children are very maternal in nature."

"I was looking out for Annie's best interest."  Charles still didn't understand that.  If Christy cared so much for Annie, why did she risk her like that when both he and Hank had determined it was too dangerous?  He gave Emma a searching look.  "Her mission, she was told to keep all details a secret as well.  Did she do that?"  He knew there was a chance Christy would tell Emma, but at least Emma wasn't likely to point out how he was aiding a known felon.  She'd see how this was a way to make Mystique pay for her crimes in a way that was more useful to society.

"Well, I guess you don't feel like beating around the bush tonight."  Emma sat back in her seat.  "No, she didn't keep that a secret.  She was pretty disturbed by what you'd done Charles and it shook her faith in you completely.  I had to reassure her that we wouldn't force her children into this life.  That they would have a choice."

The throbbing behind his eyes intensified as he realized the mistake he'd made.  How could she believe he'd do that to the children?  Charles thought Christy knew them, had some idea of their character.  Was Mystique that easily able to overcome that?  Did that woman tell Christy that she needed to worry?  And why would Christy believe her?  "Tell me she didn't tell Mystique who she is."

"No, she didn't.  Christy can see the value of keeping Mystique in the dark about some things."  Charles sighed in relief.  At least that one very important order remained standing. 

"I wish you had told me you planned to send Mystique to her."  Emma's voice held a note of reproach.  "I could have warned you that Christy actually likes that woman.  Mystique was among her favorites in our world.  Their time together has pretty much cemented a meaningful friendship in Christy's mind."  Charles groaned quietly and rubbed his hands over his head.  He never would have seen that coming.  Who could know that harpy, see what crimes she committed, and like her?  Well, Forge obviously, but he knew better than to trust Mystique.

"I didn't have any other metamorphs I could send to train her, and regardless of Mystique's crimes, she does know her powers better than anyone else."  Charles took a deep breath.  "I thought Christy's information would protect her from getting too close."

"Well, I'd say it's too late for that.  Mystique has managed to paint you as a very convincing bad guy, and Christy has started to believe it."  Emma stared him right in the eye.  "I don't doubt that your reaction to her request this morning reinforced Christy's impression that you won't listen to her when she tells you no, and that you're willing to force your own ideals on other people."

"What?"  Charles had to remember to close his mouth.  He hadn't expected this.  "Force my ideals?  I just refused to let her endanger Annie's life."

"And Christy saw that as endangering Annie's mental health.  Christy didn't want to come in here.  She didn't want to propose what she did, but to her giving her children choices is that important to her.  She's using them to atone for her behavior when she led her own people.  Where she used to order, she now seeks to follow what the children want.  Christy is far from battle ready Charles, she's still trying to recover from the last one.  Now she's seeing you as the man that takes choices away, from Mystique, from her children… from her."  Emma's voice got softer.  "She used to put the needs of the many above the needs of the few.  If you wonder why she dropped her mission for Annie, it's because those days haunt her every night.  She's changed her priorities."

Charles went quiet as he tried to absorb this.  If what Emma was saying was true, and he'd been able to know it himself, he would have done things differently with Christy.  He had no idea that Christy was having this much trouble adjusting.  Maybe he'd grown too dependent on his telepathy, and when he wasn't able to use it in this case he let himself see what he wanted to see, a capable metamorph that just needed training to be a useful team member and spy.  "Thank you Emma.  You've given me a lot to think about."  Emma left quietly and Charles rested his head on his hands while he thought. 

Part of him wanted to yank Mystique out of that house before Christy even got back, knowing it was that woman that caused Christy to doubt him like this, but he realized that if Christy saw him as taking choices away his forcing Mystique to relocate wouldn't really help in dispelling that belief.  If Christy liked Mystique, then obviously she didn't have enough details.  The comics she read must have left things out, and Charles knew that Christy didn't know about what had been happening lately.  Christy didn't know that Mystique had killed Moira, when the woman wasn't doing anything but trying to find the cure needed to save lives.  Moira was never trained to fight, and she was just a human researcher that cared about mutants.  Charles had lost his ex-wife long ago, but to have her killed by an enemy that he'd failed to control… well, it wasn't going to happen again.  Not to anyone else he cared about.

………………………..

Emma left his office and stopped to try and sense where Christy was.  It was still a point of pride that she was the only telepath that could do that.  It was a surprise to sense her outside with Logan.  She knew Charles would take time to think about what she'd brought up, so Emma had time to go see how her lover was doing.

Hopefully her talk with Charles would result in some changes, but Emma wasn't going to volunteer the fact that she was working on replicating that device that allowed him to enslave Mystique.  She didn't expect that much change.  Emma had a feeling that the device would come in useful, and Christy wanted it.  She'd see if Christy was still interested in helping Mystique after Charles talked with her about the woman.  At least that way Emma didn't have to be the one to break the news, and it would give them a better understanding of what was motivating Charles to do something so against his principles.

"Not bad."  Logan's voice reached Emma as she made her way down the path.  "But you leave your left side too opened with that move." 

When Emma reached the clearing she could see Christy's back was to her as Logan showed Christy the right way to do a move.  Emma watched out of sight as Christy was watching Logan, and noticed the way Christy seemed to be paying such close attention.  A slight smile came to Emma's face as she took in the determination on Christy's face as she moved to copy Logan's movements.  Christy really was something special. 

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in."  She spoke up and the way Christy turned to face her, and the clear joy at being in her presence, made Emma smile.  "Hello lover."  She spoke more softly, acknowledging their relationship in front of Logan, who clearly had already guessed during breakfast.  "Are you feeling like late lunch or did you already eat?"

Emma could feel Christy's joy, which slowly went to disappointment.  Normally it wasn't easy for a telepath to read emotions, but Christy's were clear to her.  "I can't.  I need to see my kids.  Make sure they're okay."  Christy's eyes met hers  I wish we could just be us, in bed all day.

Emma could agree with Christy's desire to hide from the day.  If she could have gotten away from this horrid day and spent it with Christy she would have.  It was a shame that their new relationship had to take a back seat to this mess.  Quentin deserved jail time for causing that inconvenience alone.  "It's okay.  I've got a lot of work to do.  I need to counsel the students that saw the worst of the attack and try to reassure them that anarchy hasn't taken over the school."

"Seems to me Christy's kids are on that list and she's taken your job."  Logan spoke up, reminding Emma he was there.  When she looked back at Christy she could see the thoughtful expression.  Was Christy ready to tell her children?  It was doubtful that Christy knew about the rumors that had them together as of last month.

"Did you want to come?"  Christy sounded pretty unsure of the invitation.  "Or will it be too awkward."

"Well, I'm gonna head up to lunch myself."  Logan spoke.  At least he had the decency to realize this was a private conversation. 

Emma hadn't expected this reluctance from Christy, and she didn't like it.  She hadn't been planning for this to be a secret affair, and it wasn't like Christy's students didn't already know Christy preferred women.  Her eyebrows drew together and she had to remind herself not to do that.  "If you don't want to have lunch with me you can tell me.  I do have other things I could be doing."

"No."  Christy looked surprised at Emma's tone, and it helped to ease Emma's irritation.  "No, I just… Can you be seen with me?  Would it make…"

Emma waved her arm to dismiss Christy's concerns.  "I don't really care what the masses think of me Christy.  If you're planning to stay distant to protect my reputation, don't bother.  I've ruined it years ago.  This could only help."  Now it made more sense.  She hadn't thought Christy worried about such things.  Emma didn't even care that some parents were still on campus.  If they were going to be petty, that wasn't any of Emma's concern.

"Are you sure?"  Christy moved closer and touched her arm. 

Emma gave Christy a smile.  "That I've ruined my reputation, or that I don't want to hide our relationship?"  Christy's smile as the woman took Emma's hand made it clear Emma had said the right thing.  Emma reached out and pulled Christy into a kiss.  "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in the medlab."  Emma spoke softly into Christy's ear.  "You may hear many things from the others, but I'm grateful and I'm very impressed that you stood up for what you believe in."

……………………………

Jessi glanced around the cafeteria as she was waiting in line.  She was sure that Christy would sit with them, and fill them in during lunch.  She wanted to tell Christy what they'd managed to do about Sophie's mother while they were at it, and find out if it worked.  None of them had seen the sisters since they went to the medlab to see Sophie.

The white drew her attention and Jessi watched as Ms. Frost came into the room along with Christy.  The teachers rarely came in here unless they had to monitor.  Jessi glanced over to see Mr. Xorn watching the room, which meant Ms. Frost wasn't working.

"Hey."  Christy smiled at her when she got closer.  "We were thinking of a picnic on the lawn."  We?  Jessi glanced over at the boys sitting at a table already, then back at Christy and Ms. Frost, who both had trays already.  Ms. Frost was obviously looking at Jessi, waiting for a response.  Were they in trouble for this morning?  Ms. Frost didn't seem mad earlier.

I'm not angry child.  I'm just not fond of lunchroom decibel levels.  We'll get the boys, do come alone won't you..  Ms. Frost's voice startled Jessi.  Oh, so she was having lunch with them.  Why?  Jessi glanced back at Erik and Jon.  "Uh, okay.  I'll meet you guys?"

"Okay."  Christy smiled at her.  "We'll be on the hill by the basketball court."

Jessi watched as the boys sat up straighter all the sudden and knew that Ms. Frost had told them the news.  Their getting up with their trays just confirmed it.  "Wow, its true."  Myeisha moved closer and spoke softly to Jessi.  Jessi turned to see the girl watching Christy and Ms. Frost leave the room.  "Ms. Frost and your teacher…"

That wasn't a new rumor, but Jessi just stared as the door closed behind Christy.  It did look true, didn't it?  Or maybe Ms. Frost had some other reason, but if it was about this morning Myeisha would be in trouble too.

"Not that it's a bad thing.  No, it's cool that they can ya know…"  Myeisha was still talking, and Jessi noticed the rushed way Myeisha was speaking, but she was still a bit stunned.  Christy and Ms. Frost?  She'd heard the rumors, but this looked like it was true.  Did that mean they'd see even less of Christy now?  Or would Christy move to New York and they'd see her more?

But Jessi didn't want to stay in New York.  If her father hadn't been in the F.O.H. and found out she was a mutant she never would have left home.  She filled up her tray absently and then moved to the doors.  This was going to be painfully awkward.

…………………………

Mystique waved to the woman when she stepped into the restaurant.  "Mom."  She had to add when Kathleen didn't recognize the form of her only daughter right away in the crowded restaurant.


	58. Chapter 58

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Christy gave a shy smile to Emma as her boys were sitting down.  "Does white leather get grass stains?"  She teased softly.  She didn't want to undermine the great Ms. Frost in front of her students, but couldn't help but want to tease, and touch, and just hold.  The smirk Emma gave her at that made Christy unable not to reach out and just touch her briefly, caress her arm.

The boys didn't notice because they were waving Jessi over.  Christy decided she didn't care if her kids knew and were uncomfortable.  They'd get over it.  That resolution made it easier for her to calm down and just take this as it came.  She also didn't plan to be one of those overly cute couples.  She doubted Emma was that way and normally Christy wasn't, but the urge to touch and be near Emma was strong.  She could still see clearly in her mind the way Emma looked when they made love, and the tender way Emma held her afterwards. 

"Annie's okay.  She's awake, but tired from using her powers."  Christy told them before they could ask.  "She healed Sophie."  And Christy was still waiting to be summoned about that one.  "And is probably going to be in the medlab for a while."  The children looked so concerned.  "Her arms are wrapped up from elbow to hand and I don't know if she'll be able to do much."

"She most likely won't."  Emma spoke, her voice a little more cool than Christy normally heard it when they were alone.  "Things like zipping her pants will be problematic.  If she does not have an adequate supply of pants that won't require something like that, let me know and I'll get her some.  Also shirts that aren't button up will be necessary.  We can arrange for someone to take notes for her in her classes, but for at while she will be on pain medication, and may have trouble studying."

"We can help her with that."  Jessi spoke up.  "And I can help you with the clothes thing too."

It felt like a different dynamic with her kids when she added Emma.  They were all sitting straighter for one.  Christy glanced at the blonde woman beside her and noticed the smile Emma sent her way.  "I'm sure you all will.  I've been impressed with how well you all work together."  It was the start of a conversation that Christy stayed mostly quiet for.  Emma was in counselor mode, and Christy was trying not to get angry at the pain and fear her students had felt over this mess when she heard it. 

Once lunch was over Erik smiled at her.  "So…"  He tilted his head towards where Emma and Jessi were talking about new clothes for Annie.

"Yeah."  Christy smiled back.

"Good.  She seems cool."  Erik said softly and Jon nodded.  "Tough, but cool."  And that was all they said about it.  It seemed a bit anticlimactic to Christy, but the easy acceptance was nice.  It was doubtful that it would go as smoothly with Annie.

Logan leaned against the pole and took a drag off his cigar as he watched the scene playing out on the hilltop.  Christy's kids were playing basketball, and Christy and Emma were just taken a break to watch.  Chuck wanted someone nearby so he could call Christy, and while Emma could do the job she would have to get back to work soon.  When they stood up it was obvious that break time was over.  He took a deep drag off his cigar and watched as Christy stood uncertainly in front of Emma, and he was thinking just kiss her already.  It was obviously what Christy wanted to do.

Emma musta saw it too, because Logan watched as Emma pulled Christy into a tender kiss.  

"I can't believe they do that here, around the children."  A quiet angry hiss drew Logan's attention.  A glance to the side showed a parent, some man in a suit, staring up at that same hill.  Logan's eyes narrowed.  The kiss wasn't anything big.  He'd seen other Xmen give more passionate kisses in front of students.  When the man looked around Logan made sure that man saw him and Logan glared at him. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be bub?"  He asked coldly, wanting that asshole out of there before Christy came down to see Logan.  Girl had enough problems.  She didn't need some asshole giving her shit about falling in love.  It worked.  He only had to look at the back of that man's balding head as he left the area.

"Logan."  Christy's voice raised as she started down the hill.  Her smile was a nice change from the gloom he'd sensed in her earlier.

"Darlin."  He nodded hello before taking a last drag on his cigar.  "Chuck wants to call a meeting with you in a few.  Ya wanna shoot some hoops til he calls?"  He didn't mind playing telephone for her, but Logan wished the man would hurry up and call already.

Christy just stared at him.  The slow smile gave Logan the impression of a predator spotting prey.  "Not really.  Do you know anywhere around here I can pick flowers?"  Aw hell.  Logan sighed as he thought of a place.  Hopefully no one saw him traipsing around picking flowers.  "I think Annie could use some, and I really should get some for Emma… and Jean was so nice today…"

He sent out a thought Chuck, you ready for that meeting.

No, I still have parents to talk to.  Chuck sent back.  Logan grimaced as he walked alongside a truly cruel woman to go pick flowers.

Christy had a dozen of these things in her hand.  She didn't know much about flowers, but she recognized tulips and daffodils from her mother's garden when she was younger.  She felt a bit like a thief as she moved about the obviously sculpted arrangement, taking a flower here and there to keep from thinning out one area too much. 

"Here, hold these."  She handed over the first dozen to Logan and tried not to smirk at his obvious discomfort.  "I need to try and get some further in or it'll be obvious what I've been doing."

"You a professional flower thief?"  Logan asked as Christy was setting a foot carefully down between the first rows of flowers so she could reach the pretty red ones further in.  Yellow for Annie and Jean, and Red for Emma.  They may not be roses, but the message should be clear.

"Yep.  Used to rob the neighbors when I was little."  Christy smiled at that fun memory of her childhood.  She reached out carefully to pull a few flowers out.  "Here, take these."  She handed her take back to him with a matter of fact motion and waited for him to take them before taking another careful step into the flowers.

"This is 'Ro's garden."

"What?"  Christy turned to stare at him, and the smug expression didn't hold as much weight as if he wasn't holding over a dozen pretty flowers.  "You let me rob Storm?" 

"Wanted flowers, here's flowers."  His smile was making it clear Christy's impression of Storm's love of nature was right.  Storm wouldn't be happy to catch her.  Thankfully she wasn't here.  Christy gave him an evil smirk and leaned down to free another three flowers. 

"When she comes to kick my ass, I'll point her in your direction as well."  Christy took another step and liberated a few more flowers.  Maybe she didn't need a dozen for each woman.  Yeah, she didn't need to take as many as she originally thought.  Christy didn't pretend to tell herself it was for any reason other than not liking the idea of facing Storm's wrath.  Still, that one pretty blue flower would be perfect for Sophie.  It would go with her hair.  Just the one, or maybe two…

Christy was loving messing with Logan's perceptions of her, and picking flowers reminded her of a time before she grew up and life got complicated.  When the biggest crime she could commit was stealing the neighbors flowers.

Jean stepped out of her office and glanced down the hall.  She stopped dead in her tracks and started to smile as she watched Christy squatted down in front of Emma's office door while a flower laden Logan stood behind her.  "I tell ya I can get that for ya."  Logan muttered.

"You'll break it.  I can figure this out.  I saw someone do it once."  Christy was pressing a finger into the lock, it was sharp and did go inside a little.  "You just hold those flowers."  Jean tilted her head just a bit and focused so she could unlock Emma's door for them.  "Hey."  Christy smiled, but it faded a bit when she turned and saw Jean.  Jean just smirked at her.

"Breaking an entry.  You are determined to break as many rules as possible today aren't you."  She glanced at the flowers, it looked like over two dozen of them, "And are those Ororo's flowers?"  Her voice rose just a bit and she tried not to laugh.

Christy didn't answer her, she just grabbed the four vases she'd set on the floor and stepped into the room.  Jean leaned against the door as she watched Christy take the red flowers out of Logan's arms and put them in one vase.  "Since you're here."  Christy smiled at her and pulled a few yellow flowers out of the slowly shrinking pile in Logan's arms and put them in a vase.  "These are for you."

"Well, thank you for giving me Ororo's flowers."  Jean chuckled.

Christy's eyes became a bit more sincere, "Thank you."  Her words took the humor out of the situation, as Jean realized what the thank you was for.

"Any time."  She looked at the flowers and rearranged a few with her free hand.  "I'll go put these on my desk.  They are pretty."

"I picked the prettiest ones."  The smirk on her face made it clear the seriousness was over.   

"How did you talk Logan into this?"  Jean smirked at him, enjoying talking about him like he wasn't there.

"I agreed to go fishing and I sparred.  Thought it was time to remind him I was still a woman, before he suggested drinking beer and peeing out campfires."  Christy chuckled at Logan's indignant face.  "So."  Christy faced Logan.  "Let's drop the rest off in the med lab and then maybe I can paint your nails."

"I don't think so Darlin'."  Logan pretended to growl, but Jean knew better.  He didn't mind the flowers too much, not now that he knew Christy was doing it to tease him.

Jean smiled at them and pulled the office door closed behind her as she left last, before locking it with her mind.  It was an interesting trick Christy was trying to do.  Apparently she'd been learning about her powers.  It would explain the fading clothes during the meeting earlier. 

"You not gonna carry these flowers now?"

"No, I got the vases." 

"But you could carry them in one hand."

"I like you with flowers.  They make you look pretty."  Jean chuckled when she heard Christy tell Logan that.  Not many people would dare to.

Annie woke up to something, she wasn't sure what.  As she opened her eyes she heard it again, glass being set on a table.  A glance showed that Christy was there.  "Christy."  Annie's voice was rough from sleep.

Christy looked surprised to be caught.  "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you."  Annie glanced at the flowers that were now beside her bed.  A small smile came to her lips as she realized that Christy had snuck in here to give those to her, even after Dr. McCoy had kicked her out. 

Oh, yeah.  Annie's smile faded as she remembered that.  "Christy, why didn't you tell me?"

Christy stared at her a moment, "What would you have done if I told you they said no."  Annie thought about it.  She would have done it anyhow.  She had a limit, she just felt she had a limit to how long she could help.  Apparently her thoughts showed on her face because Christy nodded.  "This way you didn't get in trouble.  You were lied to.  No one can blame you for that."

"So they'll blame you."  Annie didn't like that.  "Did you get in trouble?"

Christy gave her a small smile.  "Not yet.  The Professor does want to see me, but he's been busy."  Christy's hand was warm as she reached out and moved some of Annie's hair out of her face.  Annie was surprised at how motherly it felt.  She wasn't sure she liked that feeling, having Christy acting like that with her was strange and the part of her that still loved the woman thought it was a bit creepy as well.  "Don't worry.  I'm not one of his students.  There isn't really much he can do."

"Except not hire you."  Annie saw Christy flinch just a bit at that and Annie felt guilty.  Christy wanted to work here so bad.  In the emails Christy was always talking about the work she was doing to try and get the job.  Christy risked that so Annie could heal Sophie.  "You could have just told me they said no and looked the other way."

"You were too weak to get across the room without hurting yourself."  Annie didn't know what to say to that.  Christy was right.

"It's not fair."  Annie muttered without thinking.

"Life isn't fair."  Christy said it more gently than that first time Annie had said that around her.  "But it isn't like this place is the only place to work in the area, and maybe he won't be that petty.  I'm gonna hope.  Emma will help me if I need it."

Ms. Frost.  There was another topic they hadn't discussed.  Annie took a deep breath and glanced at the flowers.  "Ms. Frost is… um…"  God, how could she ask this?  She'd written the question and erased it so many times.  "You guys are close?"

"Annie."  Christy's expression was concerned and nervous when Annie looked back at her.  "Emma's my girlfriend."

Annie felt her heart breaking, even though she'd suspected.  It wasn't like the whole school wasn't talking about it.  She'd still hoped that Christy would say something like Emma was a friend and the rumors were crazy.  "Don't you think that's a little fast?"  Her voice was harsh as she snapped at Christy.  "You barely know her."

Christy's mouth opened, obviously ready to deny that, but it closed again.  Christy's voice was calm when she finally answered.  "Doesn't matter."  Annie felt so frustrated.  How could Christy fall for a woman like Ms. Frost after barely knowing her, and not Annie?  Annie did everything she could for the woman.  Annie had loved her for months. 

"Do you honestly love her?"  Annie glared at Christy and when Christy looked hurt some of her anger faded.

"I do."  Christy's vulnerable expression faded.  "And I don't have to answer to you for it.  You are my friend, not my mother, and not my lover.  I'm sorry you're hurting, but you know I can't be… what you want.  Find someone your own age.  You are so worth loving, but I can't be the one to do it."

Annie felt her eyes fill with tears and wished that Christy would go away before she started to cry.  "Fine.  You go be happy with her, I need sleep."  It was the closest she could get to being supportive.  She wanted Christy happy, she had just wanted to be the one to make her happy.

"I…"  Christy paused.  Her voice was softer still, so loving it hurt.  "Okay.  I do care about you, and if you ever need me you know I'll be there."

"I know."  Annie's voice cracked.  She turned on the bed and waited to hear the door close before she started to cry.

Christy felt like she'd just lost a battle as she walked out of Annie's room.  She could hear the crying but pretended she didn't.  She couldn't be the one to comfort Annie right now.

Logan was still waiting for her, this time without flowers.  They'd left a vase for Sophie on the table so the girl would get it when she came back.  Christy didn't want to interrupt their family time.

"Thanks for your help."  She gave Logan a weak smile.  She wasn't really feeling up to visiting now.  She hated hurting Annie, and she was worried she hadn't been sensitive enough when telling her, or that she should have waited.  If she'd waited and somehow someone else told Annie about Emma, then it would have hurt the girl more.  Sometimes there was no winning, just degrees of losing.

"Chuck called.  He's ready."  Logan told her gently and Christy glanced at him.  It didn't escape her notice that he was sitting near the monitor for Annie's room.  She also didn't miss that sympathetic look he gave her.  She couldn't really complain about his spying when she'd been guilty of the same thing earlier.

Christy straightened up and pushed her concerns away.  "Great.  Well, I guess I better go."  She started to walk towards the elevator.  Logan went with her long enough to push the button so she could use it, and then let her go alone.  "This'll be fun."  Christy sarcastically muttered to herself as she waited for the main floor.  She wondered if it was just going to be her and Xavier, or if this was going to be a circus. 

The office door was closed, so she knocked.  After a moment of silence he called her in.  Christy glanced around the room and noticed it was just the two of them.  "Christy, have a seat."  His voice wasn't angry, he seemed calm.  She kept her own expression under control and moved to sit.  Christy felt a bit out of her element dealing with someone like the Professor.  The only experience she could equate with this situation was when she was a hunting team leader and had to report to the tribe leaders after a poor hunt that some blamed her for.  She decided to go with that scenario and sat stiffly while she waited for him to bring up the complaints.  She'd defend herself afterwards if it seemed like it would do any good.

Christy waited in silence as he looked at her, just stared, with this expression on his face that said she was a troubling problem and he cared, wanted to help her.  It was a new approach, but she just waited.  "Christy, I realize that you may have felt you needed to take action.  I'm sorry that I didn't realize you were thinking of Annie's wellbeing in that way.  Jean told me about your conversation."

Christy just tilted her head a fraction.  She wasn't thrilled that everyone shared information about her around here, but she knew it was likely.  She wasn't going to blame Jean for it.

Charles was leaning forward just a fraction at his desk, obviously waiting for Christy to speak.  She did.  "I'm the one that brought them here, therefore I have more right than you.  They are my kids, and if I had the power to enroll them, I have the power to unenroll them, and everything in between."  She spoke slowly, clearly, and without anger.  Anger clouded judgment and she suspected she'd need to be thinking clearly right now.

"I see."  Charles looked a bit put off as he sat back in his chair.  "Are you considering unenrolling them?"

Christy thought about the work she was doing at home, and how it wasn't done yet.  She didn't really want to make the decisions for the kids, but she couldn't take them home now if they wanted it.  Just a little longer and they'd have a choice again.  "They'll finish off the semester, but then… it's up to them."

"Surely you see the value in the children understanding how to use their gifts." 

Christy gave him a humorless smile.  This is how he kept students here, and made them into warriors.  "Not every mutant needs that type of control.  My kids can make up their own minds.  I can't see all of them in spandex, not even most of them."

"We aren't training them so that they can become part of the team."  Charles started and Christy barely managed to not show her doubt on her face.  "Mutants are feared and hated.  The difference between survival and death is sometimes the ability to use one's powers to protect oneself, or the people one cares about."  Christy knew he was right about that, but at what point did a person know enough to leave and lead a normal life?  At what point were they so trained that a normal life wasn't possible anymore?

Christy couldn't have a normal life.  Not as she was now.  She'd been trained by life and if a battle broke out around her, she knew she couldn't just run and save herself.  Scott couldn't, neither could Bobby.  It was a question as to whether her kids could, but she wanted them too.  She wanted them running away from the danger if they could and only fighting if they had to.

"There's a difference between learning self defense, and what you do."  Christy spoke while staring him in the eyes.  "You take kids and train them to be heroes.  Yes the world needs heroes, but not every kid you see is one.  It isn't a matter of whether their powers are good for combat or not, or good for being a handler,"  Her thoughts traveled to Shortpack, "It's a matter of what they want.  You guide, you push, and eventually you brainwash if necessary to get your army, and you claim there is no war.  That Magneto's idea of a war between humans and mutants is avoidable, so why are you stockpiling weapons?"  Christy shook her head in disgust.  "Are you running a school or a boot camp?  At least the humans wait until their soldiers are adults before training them in war.  They don't let fourteen year olds enroll, or was it thirteen.  Kitty was pretty young.  So was Jubilee."

The Professor seemed surprised for a moment and Christy felt a small measure of satisfaction at that.  "This is a school.  The situations with Kitty and Jubilee were unique…"

"Because they were useful?"  Christy interrupted him.  "Please it wasn't one mission.  It wasn't accidentally being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Those children went into battles and you sent them there.  Did they believe they owed you?  You teach them about their powers and of course they have to pay by risking their lives?  I read the enrollment papers, and it didn't mention that particular repayment plan."  Her voice rose a little as she glared. 

"You came to me.  You brought your children to me so I could train them, so why are you now so suspicious?"  The Professor spoke more quickly than when they'd started.  "You knew all of this before, and you didn't think I'd use them then.  What changed?  Something Mystique tell you make you reconsider everything you knew about me, about this school?  You obviously know a lot about us."

"I didn't know enough."  Christy glared at him.  "The man I read about wouldn't enslave another person like you did with her.  You'll just keep sending her out until she gets kills, then find someone else.  You won't even pick up her body will you?"  Christy hated how that made her feel.  The thought that Mystique would be left in a field to rot like Mark had been sickened her.  Or she could be captured and no one would save her.  "You're willing to do anything, and I thought you had limits.  I'm not so sure anymore."

"Things with Mystique are complicated.  Did she tell you I saved her life?  She was about to be executed for her crimes, and she did deserve it, but I thought it would be more useful for her to use her skills to help instead."  Charles' saved Mystique?  Only to imprison her in this way.  Christy was sure she was supposed to think he was a hero for that, but she couldn't.  "I'm preventing the U.S. government from capturing and killing a known terrorist, one that has killed numerous people, tried to kill all humans, and killed my ex-wife."  He seemed to slump and Christy struggled to remember when the Professor was married.  She was drawing a blank.  It must have been a while ago.  "Moira MacTaggert was working on a cure for the Legacy virus… did you hear about that?" 

"Yeah."  Christy remembered that woman; she'd been in the comic.  She seemed nice.  That virus was mostly attacking mutants but Dr. MacTaggert caught it too.

"Mystique created a variation of it that killed humans, and because Moira was working on a cure, she attacked the facility.  Moira died."  Charles' voice was louder, more than a hint of anger at Mystique in it.  "The fact that I saved THAT woman's life and am giving her a chance to work off the taint on her soul is enough, more than enough."

There was a time when those words would have stunned her.  That the idea that a friend of hers had killed someone she knew of would have horrified her.  She missed that time.  "So the taint on my soul?  Am I going to be forced to work it off how you want me to, or can I pick my own redemption?"  He did honestly look surprised at her comment.  At least there was a chance he hadn't thought about that yet.   "I've might have killed more people that Mystique has, and I've killed innocent people too, probably more brutally."  Painful honesty, gotta hate it, Christy thought to herself as she thought about Kevin.  He was innocent and a kid.  "War isn't personal Charles."  His name felt foreign on her lips, but Emma called him that and it fit better for what she was saying.  "but you've made it personal.  No matter what she does, she'll never earn her freedom will she?  You fully expect her death to end this obligation you created."  Christy took a deep breath.  "So since you can't threaten to turn me over to the government for your killing, how do you plan to enslave me?  Will you threaten people I care about?  My life?  Don't you see what you've started?  You've become the enemy, doing all the things that you fight against."  When he didn't answer her she leaned forward and put her hand on his desk.  "I don't know the details about Moira's death, and I'm sorry she's dead, I liked her.  She seemed pretty cool."  She stood up.  "But I make my own choices, and I won't pay for my crimes the way you make Mystique… and if you get her killed… then you'll be killing someone I care about.  Does that mean I'm allowed to take the same type of vengeance out on you that you did to her?"

"I wasn't planning of forcing you or your kids into anything."  He spoke after a moment of silence.  "And I won't.  If you can't see how the world needs you, someone with your powers, I can't force you to see it.  Just keep in mind that I've found a way to force Mystique to save lives, and she's good at it, but she'd never do it on her own."

"You'll never know, because you'll never give her the chance."  Christy told him wearily. 

"I want to start over with you Christy."  Charles spoke soothingly.  "Obviously there have been some misunderstandings, but I'm not your enemy.  I do want the best for you and your children."

"Even if it doesn't include fighting for your dream?"  Christy asked him, hoping he'd say yes.  He wasn't a villain, she knew that, but he was dangerous.  He was also going down a dangerous path, one Christy knew intimately. 

"My dream is peaceful co-existence.  Even the students that leave here to get regular jobs are working towards my dream.  They don't all fight."

"Good."  Christy would try again, but she was going to be watching him.  If she didn't know him well enough to foresee how he'd treat Mystique, there would be other things she wouldn't have expected.

"She's not trustworthy."  He spoke with a tone of confidentiality.  "She'll betray you.  She's a spy and she's used to pretending."

"Yes, she could betray me."  Christy stopped at the door.   "But you forget, I knew her before I met her.  Have you ever read comic books?"  His expression answered it.  "Well, if you read a few consecutive ones you might understand better.  Something like Batman or Superman in this world I guess.  I haven't been in a store since I got here, but the kids recognize those people."  She knew this threatened them.  They didn't like what she might know, so she didn't flaunt it.  "I saw her, knew her, before I met her and she isn't a monster.  I watched her cry over Destiny's body.  I saw her working to try and save Rogue behind the scenes.  I saw her struggle with the fact that she may some day have to fight her own son in a battle.  You wondered what sort of things I knew.  Well, that is the sort of things."

"What do you know about me?"  He asked after a stunned moment.  "About my X-men?"

Christy gave him a small smile.  "Plenty"  She didn't elaborate.  Whatever he was most worried she'd know would be forefront in his mind, and if he worried about her betraying him he might not betray her and piss her off.  Trust was nice, but it was easier to do if you had a little power.

Charles sat at his desk trying to absorb the ramifications of that conversation.  Scott's concern about how much Christy might know seemed a very valid point.  He had been stunned to hear her arguments, stated as clearly as if she'd been living among them all this time.  While Emma had assured them Christy wasn't a threat, Charles wasn't so sure now.  The woman's loyalties were surprisingly complex, and her mannerism controlled and dangerous.  Charles couldn't be sure, but she may have threatened him.  With how she delivered the comment about Mystique's death he couldn't be sure if she was making a point or a promise.

He'd clearly made a mistake sending Mystique to Christy.  He'd made a mistake assuming Christy would be eager for the life he was offering, for her part in protecting his dream.  He'd lost his spy, he couldn't push that point now without alienating her further.

Still he didn't want to give up on her.  Christy had potential.  He'd have to go about this more slowly than he'd prefer, but he'd gain her trust again.  After he had that he'd broach the topic of her place in this world and what she could do to help.

The soft knock on his door had him sitting up straighter.  "Come in Scott."  He could sense Scott and knew he'd been nearby out of some fear that Christy might become violent. 

"How did it go?"  He seemed to radiate curiousity and caution when it came to Christy.

"Fine."  Scott looked puzzled at that answer, so Charles continued.  "It's hardly like I can give her detention.  She's a parent, and she exercised parental rights.  I should have realized sooner that this wasn't a teacher student dynamic."

"But she can hardly make her own decisions like that if she wants to work here."  Scott protested.  "She needs to follow orders."

"If it weren't her child, she most likely would have."  Charles sighed.  "But if we had a teacher that was a mother or father to a student here, we wouldn't expect them to waive their parental rights.  They'd still be able to do what any other parent could."

"She's not their mother."

"But we allowed her to enroll them, and it is her signature on all the paperwork."  Charles' talk with Emma had enlightened him.  "We can't say we accept her as their family for one purpose and not another."  He looked at his first student.  "This isn't about Annie is it?"

"How do we know we can trust her?"  Scott sat down heavily in the chair Christy had so recently vacated.  "We can't do a background check.  All we have is Emma's word, and Emma's interest in Christy makes me wonder if she's being completely honest."

"You believe that Emma would hide something of Christy's past to make us accept her?"  Charles didn't like the lack of trust among that team this reflected.  "It hardly seems likely, since we heard some very unflattering things."

"And that's just it.  How can someone that stooped so low, became such a monster, be someone we can trust now?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."  Charles spoke gently, "if they clearly express a desire to change, I'm willing to listen and help as much as I can."  Christy's comments about Mystique ran through his mind, but he knew that woman didn't want a second chance, and her words couldn't be trusted.  He was giving Mystique the best second chance that woman deserved.  Maybe someday she'd see the error of her ways, and then he would have done the impossible by fixing her.

"Are you willing to hire her, have her around the students, when she could be…"  Scott was searching for a polite way to say she could go insane again.  Sadly Christy didn't have the excuse of insanity to hide from her crimes, but Scott couldn't accept any sane person would do those things.

"I don't know."  Charles wasn't going to make a decision now.   "Have you made arrangements to turn over the children."  His stomach hurt just thinking about turning his students in to the police.  It wasn't the decision he'd wanted to make.

"Yes, I managed to get in touch with the Avengers, and they agreed to take them in.  They understand why we can't do that.  We should be able to cover up the schools involvement."  Charles sighed.  Yes, they'd cover it up, but invading the children's minds to keep them from remembering how they got caught.  They'd lie and claim they were caught attacking more humans, and the children would most likely get tried as adults.  He'd failed them, and now he was tampering with their minds to protect the school from discovery.

Quentin had been such a promising student.  They all had potential, but loosing Quentin's was a true crime.

Annie watched as Dr. McCoy moved about the room.  "I know you are still weak, but you don't need the controlled environment that Sophie needed, and due to your intervention she doesn't require that any longer.  So you can either stay in this room, which does offer some modicum of privacy or you could choose to utilize the medlab beds in the main room.  You should be aware that I often forgo sleep in my efforts to research various important biological…"  She sighed.  He talked a lot, but he acted like he got money for using big words.  "Sophie will be required to remain here for at least another day before I release her to her sisters care."

Annie felt a bit better about being here, knowing that Sophie was going to be okay.  "You should also be released rather soon.  I cannot stress enough that if you continue to…"  And the lecture continued.  Dr. McCoy didn't blame Annie for breaking the rules, but he did make it very clear that she shouldn't use her powers until he gave her clearance.

"Ah, and here is our wayward patient now."  His words had Annie turning to see the doorway.  Sophie was in a wheelchair, being pushed by Mrs. Summers. 

"Hi."  Sophie smiled at her and Annie took in the flawless skin with relief.  "Annie."  The one word held such a grateful tone.  The redhead moved to push Sophie's chair beside Annie's bed.

Annie barely noticed the adults leaving the room.  "Are you feeling alright?"  She asked Sophie, hoping that she'd gotten enough healed.

"Yeah."  Sophie moved her hand over Annie's.  "Thank you.  I heard what you did."  When Sophie stood up Annie worried about her falling over, but she didn't seem that weak.  Definitely not as weak as Annie felt.  The soft kiss was a surprise and Annie's eyes widened in surprise.  "You helped me, and you didn't even know if you'd get hurt doing it."  Sophie spoke softly and smiled at her.  She looked at the arms.  "And you did get hurt doing it.  You saved my life, not just my…"  Sophie looked a bit scared at how close it came.  Annie had been as well.

"I couldn't let you go."  Annie smiled and tried to make it less serious.  "Who else would take me to the mall?"

"My sisters and I are going to help you as you recover.  We'll make sure you have whatever you need.  Mother left money, which doesn't really mean much since Ms. Frost will make sure everything you need is paid for, but she just wanted you to know…"  Sophie's words trailed off as Annie looked away.  "Hey, are you okay?"  Annie felt her eyes sting as she tried not to cry again.  Ms. Frost, hero, beautiful, rich, smart… bitch… and showing off for Christy by taking care of Annie.  Annie couldn't have handed the woman a better way to impress the woman.

"Nothing.  I'm glad you're okay."  Annie gave Sophie a weak smile, but the searching gaze her friend gave her showed she wasn't believable.

"You heard."  Sophie's matter of fact tone made Annie wonder what she was talking about.  "I saw them while on visiting Mother.  I'm sorry.  I know you loved her."

She felt stunned.  She didn't know what to say.  She'd never told anyone but Christy… but telepaths would know.  Quentin surely knew, which was why he tormented her about it.  "Its okay."  She lied, to try and change the subject.  It was too raw right now.

"Did you want me to see if my sisters can sneak some ice cream down here?  On t.v. it seems to help."  Sophie smiled at her and Annie didn't want to find it funny, but she found herself smiling back.  It faded as she thought of the absurdity of ice cream helping heal this gaping hole in her heart.  "That's it.  I'm ordering ice cream.  My sisters can get it past Dr. McCoy."

Mystique parked the car and went into the house before shifting from Christy's form to her true one.  Brunch was… informative.

"Hey Blue, what took so long?"  Shortpack asked as she got to the top of the stairs.  He was still working on his computer.  "Are you causing trouble, cause Christy seems nice and…"

"Relax, the men I did in the restroom won't recognize her."  She gave him a wicked smile and watched his jaw drop.  She had been with Christy's mother the entire time, listening to stories of the woman's childhood and anything else she could get out of the woman.  Starting with the journals she was able to flesh out Christy's past with her mother's help. 

"You didn't…"  Shortpack sounded stunned.

"No, I didn't.  Just some quality time with dear old mom."  Mystique sighed as she past him on the way to the kitchen.  She could use something stronger than juice.

She was leaning against the counter working on a wine cooler and thinking about what she'd learned when the phone rang.  Shifting just her vocal cords she picked it up.  "Hello."  Christy's voice came from her lips.

"Hi."  The same voice answered.  "I'm sorry about how I left."

"It's no problem.  Robbie can call into work tomorrow if you'd like for me to fill in at your work."  Mystique smiled as she used her own voice.  "Oh, and is she okay?"  She asked politely.  She wanted access to Christy's work.

"Annie's awake, a bit weak, but she should recover."  Christy sighed.  "You don't have to work if you don't want to.  I wasn't really thinking clearly.  I don't know how you could fake it when you don't even know where my office is."

"Oh you wound me."  Mystique put a hand to her chest to illustrate her point even thought Christy couldn't see her.  "Honey, I've walked into military bases like I knew my way around and I didn't even have someone I could call and ask.  This should be a piece of cake.  It'll be fun, I haven't pretended to be a teacher in a while."

"You're a good teacher."  Christy tender sincerity wiped some of the teasing smile from Mystique's face.  "I don't know how to make this up to you, but thanks."

"I have a few ideas."  Mystique spoke seductively.

"I don't think my girlfriend will like that.  Shame."  Christy teased back.  "Woulda been an interesting three minutes."

"Oh,"  Mystique grinned.  "Below the belt.  I assure you if we played it would take all night long."

"Good, I could use a good nights sleep.  Make sure you don't wake me."  Mystique had to chuckle.  The woman was very good as sexual innuendo, but she turned them all into insults.

"So you're doing okay?"

"Yeah."  Christy's voice softened.  "I… Emma and I…"  Mystique's eyebrow rose as she wondered if she was about to finally hear the confession about who the mystery lover was.  "We were together."

"Well congratulations."  Mystique teased, but wondered why this needed an announcement.

"I was just wondering… how do you keep a form during sex.  I mean, how do you concentrate enough."

"You planning advanced shapeshifter sex?  You aren't ready for that sugar."  Mystique's smirked.  "You need training.  I can add that to the syllabus when you come back."

"I'm being serious here."  Christy muttered a little irritated.  Mystique didn't add that she'd been serious too.  "My heart stops, and… what if she feels like she's making love to a corpse?"

"Are you just laying there?"  Mystique asked, "Cause unless you just lie there, I'm pretty sure she knows you're alive."

"Well of course I move." 

"Did she seem bothered by it?"

"Well, no…"

"So she likes your corpse like self.  Don't worry."  Mystique shifted her voice to Dr. Ruth's.  "So as long as you both feel pleasure, there is no need to be concerned.  Enjoy yourselves, and remember… sex is good, and if it isn't… you know my number."  She shifted her voice back.  "Seriously though, the only way to learn control is to practice.  At least it'll be fun and your partner knows what you really are.  No ugly surprises if you lose control."  She remembered a few shocked faces when she shifted at the exact wrong time.  It wasn't a pleasant feeling to see that revulsion on a lover's face.  She didn't make those mistakes anymore.

"Thanks."  A pause.  "I should go.  If you have trouble tomorrow, let me know.  I'll email you my passwords and I'll find a number you can call."

"Alright."  Mystique moved from her spot leaning on the counter.  "You know when you're coming back?"

"Soon.  Annie's going to be okay.  I just have to… I'll be back soon."  Christy didn't sound thrilled with that.

"Don't want to leave your lovergirl?"

"Yeah."  Christy sighed.  "It's just so new, and I hate being away."

"Even when it isn't new, it isn't easy to be away."  She told Christy as she thought about all the time she could have had with Irene, years worth of time that she'd had to work instead.  "You do what you have to do."

"I'm so sick of doing what I have to do."  Christy grumbled.  Mystique didn't bother commenting on that.  Christy's voice softened.  "But I'll be there to watch your back soon."

Mystique smiled at the woman thinking she needed the backup.  This was so small potatoes; she could do this mission in her sleep.  "K, see ya."

Once she hung up she thought about the conversation.  It hadn't escaped her notice that Christy had cast her as the best girlfriend that one shared their relationship concerns with.


	59. Chapter 59

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Emma managed to talk to all the students that had witnessed the attack before dinnertime, and had a list of those that would require further counseling to deal with what they saw or experienced.  Not surprisingly, even though only Erik was on her list of students to check on today both Jessi and Jon were also going to be receiving counseling. 

She'd have to let Jean and the Professor know she had seen all of Christy's children so that there was no overlap.  The other telepaths were going to find time to check on the other students within the next few days.

A quick scan of the area showed her that Christy was in the library.  Emma had noticed that all of her children were in the medlab having dinner with Annie, and was surprised that her lover wasn't with them.  Christy.  She sent and noticed the way Christy sat up straighter when she felt the mental touch.  I need to have dinner with the other teachers so we can discuss the students reactions to this.  Emma knew that some would have a problem with this, but she invited Christy to join her.  Christy was very likely to become a teacher here anyhow, and she had experience dealing with young people seeing things that traumatized them.  She had to have in her world, she was a leader.

She walked into the main building and found Christy shelving books.  Emma just smiled and leaned against the wall as she watched Christy struggle to shelf something on a shelf a little too high for her.  Her smile grew when Christy stopped for a moment and just stood still with her eyes closed, the woman's height increased and Emma glanced down to see platform shoes where tennis shoes had been before.  Creative.  Christy told her she could only control her clothes, but she was finding a way to make that work for her.  "Those look surprisingly like my shoes."  She spoke softly as she walked closer to the surprised woman.

"I played with them when you were in the shower."  Christy shoved the book into place.  "I doubt I could walk in these, but they were so tall I had to try them on.  I can't copy clothes I haven't tried on."  She added the last bit more quietly, as if that was a huge failing on her part.  Christy glanced around.  "So this is what you see?"  Emma just shook her head as she came closer to Christy and was able to look her in the eye.  She'd gone with flats today and with the added inched those shoes gave Christy they were nearly the same height.

"Its not that different."  Emma rolled her eyes at Christy's playful look.  "I'm only five ten."

"So with these you must be six something."  Christy's warm hand caressed Emma's cheek.  "Have an okay day?"

"I've had better.  The number of students requiring therapy will cut into my free time considerably."

Christy's eyes softened.  "They'll be okay.  Kids bounce back faster if they know someone cares… and you do."

"I'm not that great at showing my emotions."  Emma had more concerns than the way this would affect the children.  She wasn't a loving woman, able to show her affections with ease.  She didn't have any practice or examples while growing up.

Christy's understanding, that seemed to radiate from those tender eyes, made Emma feel like the woman had known her forever.  "But your actions always show it, even if you can't say it."

"I am beginning to sympathize with the people I scanned deeply.  It is disconcerting to be told things about yourself."  Emma spoke softly, following it up with a soft kiss.  "We should get to the dinner meeting before someone sends for me."  Emma noticed Christy shrink as the shoes changed back to something the woman felt she could walk in.  Perhaps clothes shopping would be more fun with Christy now.  Emma just needed to teach her how to wear some things, but Christy could have an unlimited wardrobe without taking up valuable closet space.

"You know."  Christy spoke softly while taking Emma's hand.  "You seem to show me just fine."  Emma felt relieved and squeezed the hand that held her own.  Her limitations might not ruin this.

Christy felt a bit awkward when the stepped into the room to find a single large table and some rather serious looking teachers sitting around it.  Scott, Charles, Jean, Logan and Henry were already there and it looked like they were a bit surprised to see her.  Gee thanks Emma. Christy sent with a little sarcasm.

Don't worry so dear.  I didn't agree to this meeting and told them I wanted to spend at least some of my day with you.  They'll need to compromise.  Emma sent back before looking around the room.  "Why don't you grab that chair and move it next to mine."  She pointed out one in the corner.  The table was large enough for eight and if Emma thought she wanted to do this Christy would do it.  She just nodded like a good little minion and moved to obey.  Let Emma take the arguments for her, because Christy wasn't sure she could defend her right to be here.  Not when it wasn't even open to the other teachers.

"Emma, I don't think this is appropriate."  Scott's voice was a fake whisper that Christy had no trouble hearing.  "This is a senior staff members meeting."

"Yes, one that you scheduled against my request.  I offered to meet tomorrow morning."  Christy just sighed as she sat down beside her lover and waited for the posturing to end.  "So since you ruined my plans of taking my lover out tonight, and I had to call and cancel my reservation, one that I had to pay to get on such short notice, lets just get this over with."

Christy knew Emma wouldn't stage this argument if she didn't think it was important.  More important than a simple date, although Christy would have loved to go out and have it just be the two of them.  So Christy sat back in her chair a little and acted like she had all the right in the world to be there, and the argument was a bore.  Wished you'd warned me.  She sent to Emma.  I could have dressed more appropriately.  Her jeans and tshirt didn't scream I'm in control, and the others looked like they'd dressed up for the parents they were talking to today, well except Logan.

Why don't you change now?  Emma sent back with a hint of amusement. 

Christy visualized the nice pants and blue silk shirt, after debating about teaching Emma a lesson by pulling out her Chris persona, with chains and all.  Scott's bickering went quiet, so obviously it worked.  Christy glanced around and noticed eyes on her.  "What?  I'm a metamorph, did you expect I couldn't dress for dinner?"

"Nice trick."  Logan nodded to her and Christy bet he understood her diversionary tactic.

"There is no reason for this to be an argument."  The Professor spoke up.  "Christy, this is a senior staff meeting about the incident and how our students are faring now."  Christy just nodded as she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Emma was starting to fill her plate.  The White Queen got what she wanted.  Christy was part of the meeting.  "If you have any suggestions, feel free to make them."  He smiled at her.  Apparently there were no hard feelings on his part about what she said, but did he even think about it?

"What about student confidentiality?"  Scott asked, but he didn't sound as angry.  The Professor really did have a lot of influence over him.

"Christy is obviously fully capable of keeping secrets."  The Professor dismissed that.

"Well, the parents I spoke to were concerned that this could happen again."  Jean just started to report so Christy moved to fill her plate.  It looked like she was staying.

You'll tell me why we needed to do this some day?  She sent to Emma.

Emma's blue eyes seemed to twinkle as she looked at Christy.  Scott's disregard of our personal plans is an ongoing problem in the team.  I'm not willing to cancel our dates for meetings that could be rescheduled, and I think I got that message across well.  Hopefully it won't be necessary to do again.

Okay.  Christy turned her attention back to her plate and Jean.  She didn't want to distract Emma when she was working.

 "We are expecting to lose a few more students… Jamie…"  Christy focused on her chicken as they spoke about specific children that were leaving and how it affected classes and how it would affect the partially trained student.  She had nothing to add.

The soft caress to her thigh made Christy smile just a little as she glanced at Emma, who looked completely caught up in what Charles was saying.  No one above the table would know she was flirting with Christy.  Christy relaxed a bit and reached down to hold Emma's hand briefly.

"So Emma, you talked with the students that saw it."  Charles turned his eyes towards them and Christy reluctantly let Emma's hand go as the woman pulled it up above the table.  It wasn't a guilty move, Christy could feel that, but Emma tended to speak with her hands a bit.  As if to reinforce that conclusion Emma moved that in a small half circle to point at everyone else at the table.  "We are used to these sort of things, and the attack was brief and quickly decided, but our students aren't.  I'll be busy with counseling about this from now until the end of the school year.  A few students may even need more time."

Christy's eyebrows drew together as she heard that.  It seemed rather extreme.  Sure it was horrify, and the fact that Sophie and Annie were hurt was horrible, but children should be more resilient than that.  The kids of her world had been through just as terrifying things and survived.  After the attack on the camp where Christy saved the kids from the building they were mostly doing alright about the violence afterwards.  It was the loss of loved ones that hurt them for longer.  Christy?  The mental voice drew her eyes up.  She hadn't even realized that her eyes had fallen to the table as she thought.  Are you okay?

Fine, just thinking.  Christy answered silently and continued to half listen to the report of who needed therapy and how badly Emma thought they needed it.  Her own kids, all of them, were on that list.  Hopefully someone other than Emma would take Annie, because that wouldn't go well.

"Well, if we tell them that we will be monitoring things more closely and that drug use would lead to possible expulsion would that reassure them that more students wouldn't do this?"  Henry asked.

"No."  Christy spoke softly as she thought about the kids from a world away.  She noticed the quiet and looked up again to see she had everyone's attention.  She hadn't even meant to say anything.  Emma gave her an encouraging look.  "This is about a loss of control.  Someone came in and took control, and safety from them in their own home.  They need to reclaim it, no one else can do that for them."  She remembered now how the children patrolled the new camp in the beginning, how they acted like little adults and reported strange things to her that more often than not proved to be harmless.

"Not bad for a non telepath."  Jean smiled at her.    

"I have experience in this."  Christy answered matter of factly.  "My tribe had a few traumas of its own, and the children had a way of letting you know what they needed.  The few that were overly coddled didn't recover as well."   

"Well, it is certainly worth considering."  The Professor said.  It would have seemed like a brush off, but then the conversation turned to what the students could do to help. 

After dinner Emma suggested a walk around campus, and they followed the more remote paths.  The cool spring night air felt good.  "So do you want to tell me why you weren't in the medlab when I was looking for you, and all your children were?"  She'd sensed that Sophie's sisters had been there as well.  As soon as Henry lifted the ban on visitors they'd probably run down there.

"They needed some time together."  Christy answered, but Emma could see it wasn't the entire answer.

Emma moved to sit on the bench and waited for Christy to sit beside her.  "You told Annie about us and she didn't take it well."

"Not really."  Christy sighed.  "I don't know how to deal with her.  I feel like a horrible person for hurting her, but I never asked for her to want me."

Emma didn't like how much Christy was blaming herself for Annie's infatuation.  "Don't let it bother you.  She will move on.  Now she can."

"I know, I just didn't like making her cry."  Christy lightly touched Emma's leg with her foot.  "I'm feeling sorry for you.  I can't imagine teaching her now will be pleasant."

"Oh, don't worry."  Emma smirked.  "I can control my classroom just fine."  Annie may hate to be there, but that didn't matter.  "I will however let Jean take care of Annie's therapy."  And Jean could listen to the young girl lament about her poor luck in not getting Christy, in spite of her luck powers.

"Good idea."  Christy went quiet for a while, but Emma could tell she was going to talk.  "I have to go back.  I have to finish the mission."

"I know."  Emma wondered when Christy would bring that up. 

"I don't really want to leave."

"It's what we do."  Emma was glad it wasn't her that had to do this first though.  There would be times when her own missions would pull them apart, especially if Christy didn't become part of Scott's team, but now Christy was likely to understand how duty came first sometimes.  "But you'll be back."

Emma watched Christy nibble on her lip while in thought.  She let Christy have the privacy she needed to make whatever decision she was considering.  "I love you."  The words were spoken softly.  "I needed you to know before I left."  Emma dipped into her mind, and found the scars Christy's own world left on Christy; the part of her that wondered when she left someone if she'd see them again.

"I love you too."  Emma leaned into the soft hand that caressed her cheek and kissed Christy's wrist.  Emma kissed her to make the message more clear all the while loving how much Christy valued those words, she could feel sense it with her telepathy.  Christy was wide open to her at that moment.  She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that with all the death she'd seen she worried like Christy did too, but she wouldn't admit that here.  She pulled back and stared into Christy's eyes, loving the way Christy didn't hide her emotions from Emma.  "You'll be back in early July?  I can help arrange the movers if you'd like, I know of a company that does decent work."

"We should be done before then."  The more matter of fact tone covered the affection that was there a moment ago.  "And I turned in notice already, so I'll be without a job."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."  Emma was getting Christy a teaching position, if she had to encourage another teacher to leave and pursue basketweaving or something else she'd do it.  The current lowering enrollment was going to make hiring new faculty difficult to defend, unless they found new students or lost old teachers.  Emma found herself considering which teachers would be most beneficial to leave if she wanted Christy to get the job.

Christy felt like the model of restraint as she left Emma's rooms to head to the kitchen for the bottle of wine and glasses Emma wanted.  The restraint came in the way Emma asked for them while soaking in a tub large enough for two, completely naked and with an openly hungry look in her eyes.  Christy had shifted her clothes back on and headed for the door, while grumbling half heartedly about the unfair treatment of metamorphs on campus.  Just because she could get dressed in three seconds didn't mean she should have to. 

The memory of Emma's laughter at that had Christy smiling all the way down the stairs anyhow, as she also replayed the name of the wine Emma wanted in her head because she didn't know wines and would most likely make a mistake if she weren't careful.

The chilled wine was exactly where Emma said it would be.  Christy pulled it out and set it on the counter.  "Glasses."  She muttered to herself as she moved to the cupboards.

"To the left of the sink."  Scott's voice answered and startled Christy, who thought she was alone in the kitchen.  She turned to see him standing in the doorway.  "Or if you wanted wine glasses, one over."

"Uh, thanks."  Christy spoke a little uncertainly.  He'd been hostile ever since she came back, so this seemingly nice move just made her wary.  She moved to pull the two glasses she needed out.

He moved to lean against the counter.  "Some things about your story don't add up."  He kept his voice almost friendly, but Christy was getting tense.  "You killed how many people, and you never suspected you were a mutant?"  It sounded like he wanted a number as well the why she didn't know. 

Christy would have loved to brush him off, but Emma was going to still try and get her the job.  "I killed a lot of people and every time my power kicked in, I just didn't want to see it.  It wasn't like mutants were anything but a story in my world.  No one had powers."  She didn't move to grab her glasses, she just leaned against a counter staring at him, trying to see what would attract women like Jean and Emma to that man.  He looked attractive, at least what was visible around his glasses was good.  He was fit.  He… she still couldn't see it.  She couldn't get over the narrow mindedness that was actually part of this more civil interrogation.  She used to be picked up in school when she was little, and she knew the tone some used when they were setting you up.

"Do you miss it?"  When Christy gave him a questioning look, trying to figure out what he was talking about he added the rest.  "The feeling you get when you kill?"

Her jaw actually dropped for a moment, stunned at his nerve.  "My god… I can't believe… NO, no I don't.  I don't kill for the rush."  She didn't.  She didn't like that someone would even think that.  "I'm not a monster."  She wanted to believe that, but sometimes she wondered.

"The jury is still out on that.  You killed men for their things, their food."  Scott was sounding less friendly. 

Christy just stared at him, wondering what Emma told them.  "There is nothing I can say to make you understand."  If he didn't know about the cannibalism, then maybe it was best if she didn't volunteer it.  "But I made sure they didn't suffer.  My aim was always true."

"Oh, how very moral of you to make sure your murder victims didn't suffer."

Christy sighed heavily and grabbed the glasses and bottle.  She wasn't going to get anywhere with him.  "I'm going.  I have a blonde in a bathtub and I want her calling my name."  She taunted him the way Mystique would as she moved to walk past him.  When his arm reached out and stopped her she just turned to look at him.  Before he could talk she lowered her voice.  "Scott, let me go."

"I don't know how she can…"

"Love me?"  Christy's eyes narrowed.  "At least she knows what she has.  Poor Jean thinks she has a faithful husband."  His hand moved away from her as if she were fire.  She'd promised herself that she wouldn't bring this up, but she glared at him.  "I hope your TELEPATHIC wife doesn't find out what you did, but if she does, and she hurts Emma… I'm gonna hurt you."  Her teeth clenched, "And don't even THINK about touching my Emma."

He looked angry, but he didn't stop her from leaving again.  Christy doubted anyone would hear about that threat from him.  It wasn't her normal operating procedure, but maybe she'd make him more careful.  Christy liked Jean.  That woman deserved better than him.  If it weren't Emma, she might even tell Jean, but she couldn't now.  She took a few deep breaths before taking the stairs and thought about more pleasant things than Scott.  She wasn't letting him ruin this night.  It could very well be two months before she saw Emma again after she left.

"Honey, I'm home."  She smiled as she shifted back out of her clothes and walked into the bathroom with the wine.  The bubble bath was very alluring, and Christy had never even seen one that big, never mind what she was going to be doing in it. 

"Just in time to get my back."  Emma gave her a wicked smile and Christy moved to obey.

Christy shook her head and started to wake up.  It felt like something was touching her.  That would  be me.  Emma's voice entered her mind.  It's almost time for you to wake up, and I wanted to thank you for the flowers before I went to another class.

Christy opened her eyes and looked around the room.  She was alone.  I let you sleep in.  Emma's mental voice answered her.  Just because I have to teach early doesn't mean you have to get up.  You did stay up late after all.

As I remember, so did you.  Christy stretched and gave the empty room a satisfied smile as she communicated with Emma.

I'll be able to take you to the airport after classes today.

After a shower Christy left Emma's room and headed for the medlab.  It was almost lunchtime.  She hadn't slept that late in a very long time.  She hadn't slept that well either.

"Hello Ms. Taylor."  Sophie's voice spoke loud enough for Annie to hear her even from the Medlab where Dr. McCoy was getting ready to release her.  Christy was back.  Annie felt more than nervous as she sat in her bed and waited for the inevitable appearance of the woman that broke her heart.

It had been bad enough pretending to sleep when Ms. Frost came down here to check on Sophie earlier this morning.  At least the woman hadn't tried to talk to Annie.  She hadn't been in the mood to deal with pretending to be polite.

"Hey."  The familiar voice sounded pretty hesitant and Annie turned to see Christy standing in the doorway.  She looked so unsure of her welcome.  "Can I come in?"

"Sure."  Annie sighed.  This felt incredibly awkward.

"I'm going home today."  Those four words still managed to make Annie feel like protesting.  Christy just got here.  "I already quit and I'll be back in July, but I have things that need to be done."

"You're just leaving?"  She stared at Christy.  "You dropped by, said hi, and are leaving?"

"You know what my job is like."  Christy sat down by the bed.  "I left someone to take my place at work and she won't be able to cover for long."  The glance Christy gave her was almost guilty looking.  "You don't need me, and maybe… maybe I just make things worse."

Annie felt a wave of guilt of her own.  Part of her didn't want to be near Christy now, but she knew Christy was still her friend.  Christy had done so much for her.  "No."  She spoke softly, not wanting Christy to leave thinking that.  "You make things better."

"I didn't want to hurt you."  Christy spoke softly and Annie felt like being somewhere else again.

"Let's not talk about it."  Ever, she thought.  Just pretend it didn't happen.

"Okay."  Christy said it so gently.  "So, I'll leave after classes get out.  If you need anything you can still call me, and this summer… we can all figure out what's going on."

"You're coming here.  What's to decide?"

"Who else wants to stay.  You guys don't have to stay with me, you could go home then.  They chalked up the bodies to gang violence and the house will be empty."  Annie was a bit surprised at that.  She'd assumed they'd all stay together, but obviously Christy didn't.


	60. Chapter 60

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Monday traffic in the city wasn't pleasant.  Christy was glad that Emma suggested they leave a lot earlier than Christy had planned to.  "So Mystique managed to impress Jacob enough to get a meeting with the second in charge.  She had to help them move bodies to do it."  Christy stared out the side window at the people walking along the street for a moment.  "I don't know how we're gonna make this work, but she seems to think it's easy.  I pretend to be Rob's fiancée and stay out of it as much as possible."  Christy looked over at Emma.  "I'm not ready, but we can't wait.  Not anymore.  So I'm supposed to follow her lead and mostly hide behind her."

Emma didn't look pleased at all.  Her lips thinned for a moment before she opened them to speak.  "Be careful and do what she tells you to.  Don't second guess her out in the field, that's how things go horribly wrong."

"I know."  Christy stared out the front window, her eyes widening as she saw a blur of red and blue dip towards the road and then back up towards a building.  When he suddenly seemed to change directions a small smile escaped her.  "It is so hard not to be star struck sometimes.  That's Spiderman isn't it?"

"Yes I believe so."

"He was so famous on my world."  Christy watched in fascination as he made his way down the street from so far above it.  "The Marvel posterboy."

"Marvel?"  Emma's question drew Christy's eyes away from the webcrawler she could barely see in the distance now.  This was awkward.  She hated to point this out.

"The comic company that covered your world."

"In your comics."  Emma paused.  "What did you see that made you interested in me?"

Christy gave Emma a soft smile.  This she could answer.  "I first saw you as part of the Hellfire club.  You're outfit… well, lets just say it made me pay attention."  She smirked as she thought of the drawings she'd seen.  "I used to wonder how your students learned anything, because if you'd been my teacher it would have been so very hard to remember what you were saying, while you were wearing that outfit."  The traffic wasn't moving at all at that point, so Christy could see she had all of Emma's attention.  "You weren't in the comics much, not nearly as often as I wanted to see you."  She shook her head.  "I was actually young enough to be one of your students at that point.  The time difference is really strange between our worlds."

"I'm twenty seven now."  Emma sounded intrigued by the time difference.

"Really?"  Christy turned to look at her lover.  Emma was of course beautiful, and in no way looked old, but to find out Christy had managed to bypass her by that much was a surprise.  "That is weird.  I'm older than you now."

"So you liked me then?  Why?"

Christy gave Emma a slightly guilty look.  "At that point all I saw was a strong woman, smart, powerful"  She smiled, "gorgeous… and that made you attractive, but it wasn't until after you started Generation X that I really took notice.  I saw a movie with someone playing you, and I was sucked back in.  I'd stopped buying comics, swore to myself that I wasn't going to waste my money like that anymore, but I started reading them at the store.  That way I could tell myself that I'd kept my goal, and still know how you were doing.  I didn't see every comic, just ones here and there and heard about them on the Internet."   Christy stared into Emma's eyes.  "You were never an angel, but you were so good."

"You are so sweet."  Emma actually blushed.  The traffic started to move and somehow the conversation did as well.  Christy let Emma have her quiet time.

When they got to the airport, Christy had more trouble getting out of a car than she'd ever had before.  She forced herself to not look back after kissing Emma goodbye and tried to push the pain of separation away. 

…………………

Chicago O'Hare airport was nice.  The foodcourt was better than most malls Christy had seen.  She had dinner and waited for her connecting flight, which was running a little late.  As she just stared around she noticed two people sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria.  The flicker on one man's appearance made his companion's eyes widen.

He got up and moved quickly for the bathroom.  Christy just shook her head.  If a mutant needed one of those, they should really check it more often.  That had been too close.

When he didn't come back out Christy checked her watch.  She still had another half hour to kill.  She watched the young woman left at the table fidget.  He was taking too long.  Out of curiosity Christy pulled her backpack onto the table and started checking the less used pockets.  She thought she remembered packing Annie a spare battery last time she went to New York, but she didn't remember giving it to her.  In the third pocket she found it.  These weren't normal batteries, and it wasn't like anyone could walk into a store to get them.  She'd bet money that was what was wrong.  The man's battery was out and he probably didn't have a spare, or he'd be out already.

Christy stared at her battery and then at the woman.  Well, it was expensive, but not worth whatever would happen to them if she didn't hand it over.  Christy got up with a sigh, tossed her backpack over one shoulder and grabbed her tray.  Once she'd dumped it she approached her.  "You need something?"  She asked softly while holding the battery in front of her so the other diners wouldn't see it, not that a typical human would recognize it.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked wary for just a moment, before she smiled.  "Yes."  She was visibly relaxing. 

"Have fun getting it to him."  Christy smiled and handed it over.  "I have to catch a plane." 

"Thank you."

As Christy walked away, she felt like a hero.  She made a mental note to nag Annie about having backup batteries more often.

……………………

Mystique noticed the headlights pouring through the living room window, so she put the journal she was studying down on the coffee table and moved to look out.  Christy was back.  Mystique just stared as the woman paid the cabbie, her expression giving away nothing.  The day at Christy's work had proved that her co-workers really didn't know much about her.  Christy was a woman of secrets everywhere.  Christy was also right, it was very easy to pretend to be Christy Taylor.  Too easy.  Most people had some things that would trip up a shapeshifter and alert the flatscans to the fact something was off, unless a shapeshifter was careful.

Mystique had made errors on purpose just to see what people did, and they just laughed and teased her about her faulty memory.  Apparently Christy was absent minded.  Not a trait Mystique had seen in the woman herself.

She slipped the journal under the couch cushion and waited.  When the door opened she decided to play a little joke and shifted into Christy's form again before reclining on the couch and grabbing a nearby magazine.  Instead of reading she looked over the edge of the magazine and watched as Christy came up the stairs and glanced over at her.  She took in the subtle flinch.  "Come on now, you have something better to wear than that."  Christy gave her a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay, how about this."  Mystique smiled and shifted to a pale skinned blonde Christy would recognize, complete with the White Queen's Hellfire outfit.  "I've missed you, come give Queenie a kiss."

The brief look of hunger wasn't hidden very well, but Christy looked away.  "So how was work?"  Christy moved to the kitchen, refusing to play.

"Dull.  You do that everyday?"  Mystique shifted back to her own form and got up to follow Christy into the dining room.  "I assigned an essay on the dangers of Internet Porn."

Christy looked over at her quickly, pulling the woman's attention out of the fridge.  "You didn't."

"It's due Friday."  Mystique wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.  She couldn't resist doing that when she caught one boy browsing pictures of half naked women during class.  "And everyone knows to thank that boy with the tongue piercing for it."

"Trevor?"  And Christy got it in one.  Not so absent minded after all.  "He thought he could get away with that in class?"  Mystique let Christy mumble about that while getting her drink.  "I'm gonna hear about those essays from parents aren't I?"

"Hey, you have to push the line if you want kids to learn.  They'll never forget this essay."

"Good thing I already quit."  Christy didn't seem very upset.  "You gonna help me grade them."

"Oh no, you are Christy Taylor, and you're welcome to it."  Mystique smiled at her and watched the woman take a sip of her drink.  "I just did what I thought you'd do."

Christy just stared at Mystique and shook her head.  Mystique pushed it and she knew it.  But she didn't know that while this Christy was prone to things like that, she didn't play herself at work.  She was someone else.  "Anything else I need to know?"

"This is new.  Normally I don't debrief people on their own lives."  Mystique was watching every movement Christy made, noticed the way she licked her lips free of the juice on them, took in the way Christy made brief eye contact with her.  "Well, I did pretend work in the office with the door closed in the morning, taught… gave out the essay… did more pretend work in the afternoon and left.  You didn't get a lot of visitors.  Don't your co-workers like you?"

"No I'm a bitch."  Christy smirked at her.  "They are even throwing a party to celebrate my leaving."  Yes, Mystique was fully aware of that.  It made it easier to explain her need to have access to Christy's employee record and why Christy might want copies of her application materials and employee reviews.  The idle chit chat lasted until Christy yawned for the third time.

"Guess you should get some sleep.  I don't want to fill in for you again."  It was almost two am.

"Mystique?"  Christy sounded a bit less sure of herself now.  Mystique watched the woman stare down at the empty glass for a moment before looking up.  "Do you ever think about what you'd do if you were free?"  Free, that was one way to put it, Mystique thought to herself.  Being blackmailed got old fast.

"Aside from an entire cheerleading team?"  She gave Christy a smile, but the slight frown in return showed Mystique this was a serious question.  Her voice became more serious as well.  "I'd pick my own missions and do them my way.  I'd focus on OUR people, and what benefits mutants.  I would use a god damned real gun.  Why so curious?"

"I just wondered if you ever felt like just settling down."  Christy question actually caught Mystique off guard.

"You don't like the rush like I do, do you?"  Mystique shook her head.  "I love the excitement.  I love winning and the challenge.  Most spies are adrenaline junkies.  I've taken time off in the past, but I always go back."

"Okay,"  Christy didn't sound like she got the answer she was after as she got up and before Christy got to the stairs Mystique asked a question of her own.

"I read your journals.  Why did you stop writing the day Genosha was destroyed?"  Mystique's voice was quiet, and Christy looked a little startled by the question.  The pause was too long.

"I guess I just didn't see the point anymore."  And Christy's answer was award winningly vague.

"Okay.  Good night."  Mystique could see Christy hesitate, before she went down the stairs.  When the door to Christy's room closed Mystique's smile faded, and her eyes hardened.

…………………………

Christy's work day made her grateful she wasn't staying on.  Of course she was sure Emma had it worse after the accident, but there was a big difference between a life threatening event on campus and a damned essay that DID NOT require her students to look at porn.  Five parents had called, and one just couldn't understand what she was saying about it not being required for her student to look at porn. 

Of course Christy's boss heard about it, and the way she pointed to a student to explain it.  Trevor's mother was more furious than any other, and Christy couldn't blame her.  Christy was finally forced to forward her call to Christy's boss.  "And to think I was gonna get that woman flowers for helping me out."  Christy muttered as she shut down her computer to go home.

Christy found the garage door opened when she got there, and Mystique was in her more human colors working out.  Christy parked her car and moved to the large open door.  "You like an audience?"  She smirked at the woman bench pressing what was probably a respectable amount of weight.

"The garage was hot and you don't have a fan."  Mystique set her weights on the bar.  "Not that moving hot air around would help."  Christy took in the sweat beading on Mystique's body and wondered how long she'd been at it.  "Shortpack had a friend drop by and they went out to the movies."  Mystique was toweling off and Christy moved to lean against the garage door. 

"Is he dating while on a mission?"

"If that boy went on a date I'd be shocked."  Mystique sat back down on the bench.  "And these type of missions don't usually take this long.  There isn't a lot he can do to help either."

"I didn't mean to…"  Christy could tell Mystique was a little protective of the handler.

"It's alright."  Mystique smiled.  "Warm up.  It's sparring time."

Christy changed her clothes after stepping out of sight of the street and moved to open the smaller backdoor while Mystique closed the garage door.  It was a pretty warm spring day and it made it clear that this garage wasn't gonna cut it without a bit more money put into heating and cooling.

"You ever find out the limits of your strength?"  Mystique asked while blocking a hit to the face.

"Haven't tried."  Christy stepped back and took in the casual stance Mystique adopted.  Were they sparring or chatting?

"I had lunch with your mother while you were gone."  Mystique smiled at her.  "I had no idea you were such a little rebel when you were a kid."

Christy wouldn't have ever called herself that.  She was an overly cautious child.  "Yeah?"  She smiled at Mystique like she had some idea what she was talking about.  Her big rebellious thing was stealing flowers, and even then she never took more than a neighbor looked like they could spare.

"Yeah, I wasn't too surprised though."  Mystique shot a few weak punches for Christy to block.  They were barely making the motions of sparring anymore.  "You were always a mutant rights activist, even before realizing what you were."

Christy stayed quiet and focused on trying to get past Mystique's guard, but even distracted as she was with talking, Mystique was better.  "Well it never seemed right to pick on people for stuff they can't control."  Christy kept it vague, wishing she knew what Mystique was talking about.

"Your friend Elf was lucky you were there."  Mystique pulled back and took a drink.  "It's too hot in here for a decent workout."  She muttered and Christy had to agree.  "So your mother told me they sprained your arm.  How'd that happen?"

"What?"

"When you jumped into the fight, the flying five year old of freedom."  Mystique smirked at her.

Christy's mind drew a complete blank.  She never read anything like that in the journals, but then those things seemed to be more recent.  They started a little out of high school.  "You know I still don't remember.  It happened so fast I didn't feel pain until afterwards."  She moved into a more ready position and her eyes grew wide as Mystique came at her full force suddenly.  It took all her effort to block the blows that were jarring her arms.  Mystique's expression was determined and Christy felt the kick sweep her legs out from under her.

The hard floor hurt as Christy's back slammed into it and then Mystique was pinning her down.  "I win."  Her words were cold and Christy just stared up at her teacher.  "You never got into fights as a child, and aside from a small fall that required stitches, you didn't go to the hospital."

……………………….

Mystique stared down at the little liar and held on more tightly to her arms, expecting a struggle.  From the comments that this fake Christy let slip, Mystique had the impression that Charles knew he didn't have the genuine article and didn't care, or everything was very elaborately set up.  Still why force Mystique to train the shapeshifter that obviously already had that skill.  When Christy just stared up at her and relaxed Mystique was a little surprise but she didn't lower her guard.

She could almost see the thoughts firing across Christy's mind as she laid there passively underneath Mystique.  "Who are you?"  Mystique asked.  She was mad at Christy, and mad at herself for falling for it.

"Its part of the classified stuff I couldn't tell you."  Mystique could hear the resigned tone in Christy's voice.

Mystique pressed harder down on Christy in case she tried to escape and stared her in the eyes.  "You mean the part where you're not really Christy Taylor, but some shapeshifter that took over her life after Genosha was burned?  You're good.  Taking over a life for that long without having people suspect, that takes skill.  Who are you and where does Charlie have the real article?"

"I am Christy Taylor."  Christy protested a bit too angrily.  Mystique smirked down at her.

"What color was Elf's hair?"  When that didn't get an answer.  "Who was your favorite elementary school teacher?"

"Ms. Wilson."  Christy actually answered that one.  Mystique's eyebrows drew together as she thought of more questions since she hadn't really expected Christy to know the answer to that one.  She was picking things that couldn't have come out of the journals that Christy gave her, because obviously she was familiar with those.

"The dog that had a hip problem…"

"Moose."  Christy didn't even hesitate with that one.  Mystique was a bit surprised.  This was more detail that one normally got when doing a background check for going undercover.

"What you said when you heard Magneto was going to run a country?"  It was more recent, and not in those journals.  Mystique watched Christy struggle to come up with something, but she obviously didn't remember saying that it was just a matter of time before he'd want a bigger country.  Christy didn't have the answer.  "Your job working for a warehouse was at…"  Again it looked like she had her.  Christy didn't seem to know about a warehouse job.  It was brief, but it had been on her resume for the job she had now.  "What as your first car?"  Mystique kept rattling off questions as quickly as she could to see how much research the woman under her did.

"Ford."  Finally another answer.  "It only cost five hundred and I bought it with money from my first job."

"Your cousin's mutant power?"  Mystique stared at Christy, knowing she'd just posed a false question, but Christy never caught it.  She should have easily been able to say she didn't know of any mutants in her family, but that must not have been in the research. 

"Come on… this is stupid."  Christy struggled a little.  "We could play twenty questions all day.  I can't remember every little thing I've ever done.  What did you have for breakfast a week ago?  Your first pets name?  There are things that just don't come to you in two seconds."

"Yes there are things that don't come to you."  Mystique's teeth were bared in a snarl.  "but if you have mutants in the family, that should be pretty memorable."  Mystique wanted to see how far Christy would go to cover up what she didn't know.  "I'll give you time to try and remember how your cousin saved you from a housefire.  Think.  I'm sure it'll come to you."  Mystique complicated her story and still Christy didn't catch it.  The silence stretched on and Christy looked kinda frustrated.  What a surprise, Mystique thought with sarcasm.  Still the details that Christy or whoever this was did know were odd and varied.  "You aren't Christy Taylor."

"I am."  Mystique watched her glare back.  "Just because I have a few holes in my…"

"Oh don't even try that one."  Mystique shook her head.  "You really are stretching now aren't you?  Just admit it, I have you.  You lied to me and I don't know what game you're playing, but I intend to find out why a shapeshifter like you wanted private lessons when you obviously have it down."

Christy glared up at her and tried to get up.  Mystique's hold kept her down.  "Dammit, I told you I couldn't tell you things.  It isn't like I lied about that."  Christy struggled more.  Mystique had to struggle to hold onto her before the woman just laid back again, resigned to being captured.  The hold Mystique had used was a good one for holding a larger or in this case, stronger opponent down.  "I needed you to teach me.  I didn't lie."  Christy was obviously editing her words, and thinking fast but from this close Mystique couldn't miss the way Christy's eyes darted around as the woman struggled to come up with more stories. 

"I don't want lies, or your latest cover.  Tell me the truth or I'll take my research on the F.O.H. and I'll walk."  Mystique noticed that seemed to scare her captive.  Since it wasn't really Christy Taylor, threatening the mother might not work, but this little shapeshifter was really invested in taking down the F.O.H.

"Charles said I shouldn't tell you anything.  That I couldn't trust you."  So Charlie did know.  Mystique watched Christy carefully.  The woman sighed.  "This is my base form.  I look a hell of a lot like Christy Taylor don't I?"  The smile was humorless.

"That bull about an explosion."

"happened."  Christy finished the sentence before Mystique could.  Christy stared at the ceiling for a moment, looking over Mystique's shoulder.  "Can we go inside and do this, or are you going to hit me again."

"What?  Tired of my body all tight and snug against yours already?"  Mystique leaned down and whispered.  "How about we stay here.  I haven't decided if I'm done hitting you."  Mystique leaned back and let go of Christy's arms.  She still was on guard, but the fight seemed to have left the woman still laying on the ground.  "CopyCat?"  The name was the start of a list of names Mystique could think of as potential real identities of this woman.  Still the chances of Copycat working with Xavier were… well as slim as Mystique doing it, so maybe it could happen.  There weren't a lot of shapeshifters active in the world.

"Demise."  Christy said her codename as she moved to sit once Mystique got off of her.  She was still claiming to be someone new. 

"Well, Demise… start talking."  Mystique glared at her and waited.  When Demise tried to stand a slight shift of Mystique's stance discouraged her.  Mystique preferred to keep the edge she had and wasn't sure if the little Christy's wanna be would be a better fighter now that her cover was blown.  When Demise went quiet Mystique snapped at her.  "No, don't spend all day thinking up new covers… talk NOW!"

"I told you I couldn't tell you everything."  Demise sounded a bit irritated.  Too bad.  "It wasn't like I kept it a secret I was told to keep you in the dark about some things."

"Well, I'm telling you now… turn on the light, and I better like what I see or… " Mystique's eyes hardened in her silent threat.  She wasn't really sure what she'd do to this woman then.  It would depend on what she said.  "Talk fast, I don't want you taking time out to make up stories."  She ordered.

"I am Christy Taylor."  The continued claim was really starting to irritate Mystique.  "Just not the one from this world."  Mystique just raised an eyebrow at that.  "I'm from another reality."  It did sound crazy.  Mystique had heard of other Xmen that pulled that trick off though.  "That's why I was able to pull it off so well.  We shared a bit of history and since she died," Christy hesitated, "I just took over.  I needed a place to stay, and a job and she had those things."

"So you traveled to another world to become a teacher and live in the suburbs?"  Mystique voice dripped with her sarcasm and disbelief.  "It must have taken years of careful planning to pull off your diabolical plan."

"It was an accident.  None of it was planned."  Christy's fists clenched, but she didn't make a move to fight.  She just seemed a little angry.  "She died the night I got here.  The portal… it sucked her in.  I was stuck on the side of the road with her car and no idea what to do.  When I found her purse in the car… I just, I needed to do something, so I went home, to her home."  Against her better judgment Mystique was starting to believe this.  The odd things that Christy did know made more sense that way.

"So you have a fancy device to hop ship and go back?"  Mystique had seen every inch of this house in the time she'd been here, checking it out whenever Christy left her and Shortpack there alone.  He didn't even realize how much she'd gotten into, but still it hadn't answered her questions.  It did, however, let her know that there was no machine here.

"No."  Christy hesitated.  "It was a one way trip.  My world died."

"You the only one that came across?"  The expression on Christy's face answered it.  "Why?"

"Because the others were already dead."  Christy's voice got softer. 

Mystique went quiet as she thought about this.  The real story, and she was inclined to believe it was real, because any liar knew to keep things more realistic than that, was far more intense than she thought it would be.  She'd considered that Charlie was testing her, or that the woman in front of her was playing Mystique and Charles both.  This… well no sane person would have come up with this idea as a possibility.

"How did the portal…"  Her words trailed off as she watched Christy.  Little things were making more sense now, like why Christy wouldn't know why her bedroom walls were so ugly and dark.  Small hints that Christy had seemed to have left on purpose, or never thought Mystique would put together.

"I told you I thought I could trust you."  Christy just stared, her eyes becoming a little pleading.  It made her look a bit like a puppy, the way Christy seemed to beg with her eyes for the trust she claimed she was about to give to be well founded.  "I'm an Omega.  I made the portal after they died.  I take in death energy.  It's my main power."

Omega.  Mystique just stared.  That would explain Charles not wanting Mystique to know about the girl.  She had even more power than the huge list suggested if she could do that.  Death… Demise.  Her name was her power, and Mystique started to wonder how much death it did take to pull off something like that. 

"I didn't know I could do that but when my world died… they gave me what I needed to escape."  Christy shook her head lightly, her voice soft and pained.   

"The explosion?"  Christy had told her that it was an explosion that made her reform her body and Mystique was seeing that Christy had been at least partially honest in all of this.  If it had been Mystique, she would have had a more iron clad cover if she wanted to keep her new life.  Christy's cover had been full of holes from the beginning.

"An asteroid." 

"God."  Mystique's respect for Christy climbed.  "So Charlie didn't want me to know you were a super-mutant."

"No, not really."  Christy sighed.  "And I can't even pull that portal off again.  It took a world dying to make it.  So, while technically I'm an Omega, I'm operating as a metamorph with a healing power now, and a weak metamorph at that."

Mystique went quiet as she studied Christy.  The girl could actually be as powerful as Magneto.  "You aren't weak, just inexperienced."  She gave Christy a small smile.  Charles wouldn't be hiding that particular power if he thought it was as useless as Christy did.

Christy spoke softly.  "You're my friend, and I want to trust you."  Friend?  "I don't have a lot of people I can be honest with, not even a little honest.  My kids don't know.  The Xmen do, but I had to tell them.  Emma knows."  Christy reached out and Mystique let her take her hand.  "I'll watch your back.  Please watch mine."

"An Omega."  Mystique just shook her head.  "Don't worry.  The market for Omega's is kinda fickle.  They'd need proof."  She smiled at Christy. 

When Christy sighed heavily it grabbed Mystique's attention.  "I don't want to blackmail you, but I'm not stupid."  Mystique tensed up and her smile left her face as she stared at Christy.  Was she going to threaten to turn her in?  "I was working on something.  It was just supposed to be a gift, but… "  Christy's jaw tensed.  "I'm having another one of Forge's machines being made so if the Professor shuts his down we can still cover you."  Mystique just watched her little intern with a bit of shock as she realized what she was hearing.  "I was told it should be working in another two weeks.  As long as you don't tell anyone my secrets or use them against me… I'll do what I can to keep the government from catching you."

"How did you do that?"  Forge wouldn't just hand over the plans and Christy had been here, except for that short trip she just took.  "Why?"

"I like you."  Three words and they had the power to stun her completely.  Christy stole Forge's plans and was making a machine to protect Mystique… because she liked her.  There was no talk of sending her on missions, of having to repay in any real way.  "I told you I'd watch your back, and I meant it."

"And if I decided I want to leave then?"  Mystique asked, just because she had to know.  She saw Christy tense up and the thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, and I won't.  But people are dying, and my kids can't come home until I fix this."

Mystique smiled.  "Well, good thing I hate to leave a job half finished."  Christy gave her a small smile back, but was obviously still concerned about what Mystique forced her to admit.  "I knew a teacher with such a clean record couldn't have made those shots on the beach."

"Yeah, my real record isn't so clean."  Christy stood up and Mystique made no motion to stop her.  "I need a drink."  The tone of voice made it clear Christy would have liked alcohol, but it didn't work on her anymore. 

"I could use one too."  Mystique waited for a still tense Christy to pass her on the way inside.  There were more stories, clearly more, but Mystique had enough for now.  She'd been right, at least partially.  "Charlie should have known I'd figure out something was up."

"I think he expected me to be a better actress."  Christy said as they started up the stairs.  "Too bad I didn't care enough to really try."

"You saying I only figured it out because you let me?"  Mystique's indignation made her voice rise.  Christy was teasing her again.  Mystique hid her own smile, glad that she hadn't been completely wrong about this woman being likeable.  Having another woman around had been nice. 

"I had to hand you the journals for you to figure it out."  Christy glanced at her with a bit of a smile.  "Once I realized what I'd done I pretty much knew I'd screwed up."

"Oh yeah, that was a big mistake, but it wasn't your first."  Mystique started to critic Christy's performance and explained how to do it better with even less inside information.  Some day Christy would be able to take other peoples forms, and it couldn't hurt to start thinking about it now.

While she was talking, part of her mind was working on how she was going to split from Charles.  If she didn't want him coming after her, she needed to do it right, which meant she'd need more than two weeks to plan it.  A glance at Christy's attentiveness as Mystique explained how to bluff a little better when asked small questions made her smile.  Her little intern turned out to be far more interesting than she'd have expected. 

Mystique wasn't really sure what she could do so she wouldn't feel like she owed Christy big.  She knew this was a marker that Christy would end up calling in some day.  No one went through that kind of trouble without expecting something in return, and while Christy may believe it was free now… when she needed something, Mystique would probably hear about it.  Still owing Christy was better than being Charles' pet spy.  Her hand moved to play with her necklace.  Owing Christy was also better than owing some unknown.  Christy was offering help upfront, not after some unnamed mission was completed.

She glanced at the necklace.  That man and whoever he worked for used this to find her, she was sure of that, but since she had no other leads for help she'd kept it and waited to hear the big ultimatum they'd offer for their help.  It was time to take this toy and dump it in the Puget Sound.  She didn't need to be their double agent and didn't trust them to fulfill their end of the bargain anyhow.  Accepting their help would have been just trading one master for another, and Christy, well she was most likely to truly offer Mystique freedom.

She glanced up at Christy taking a sip of her drink and took in the way that pink tongue played with the bottle's opening without noticing how very seductive it was.  Mystique gave Christy a flirtatious smile and watched the woman's eyebrow raise in question.  "You keep licking that opening like that and I'll give you something else you can lick."  Christy was also a hell of a lot pretty than the guys pulling Mystique's strings now.  She grinned wickedly at the woman and waited for the teasing to begin.

…………………….

Christy took a deep breath and watched as Mystique got them both another drink.  Sometimes you have to give a little to hide the rest, and it looked like Christy managed to pull it off.  She didn't like to think about Mystique betraying her, but it was a possibility.  An Omega level power that couldn't be used wasn't likely to be as tempting as inside information that could be used would be.  She released her breath and felt her body relax a bit.  And now she didn't have to worry as much about what she said around the Mystique.  She could say she knew how to do something without trying to figure out how to explain away how she'd learned.  She could explain about Jacob and Jake.  She could be herself.  Christy's smile made Mystique look at her a little funny, but she didn't care. 


	61. Chapter 61

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Christy opened the bathroom door and was startled by Mystique sitting on her couch.  This time she knew the door had been locked.  She glanced at it and shifted her clothes back on.  After all the times Mystique had seen Christy naked, it no longer embarrassed Christy like it did that first time.  "Locking it is like putting out a red flag near a bull isn't it.  You just have to break in."

"Yes, well nothing says come in I want to chat like a locked door around midnight."  Mystique smirked at her and winked.  Christy just had to shake her head and sigh.  Mystique was a law unto herself.  "Besides you're all hot and wet.  I didn't want to miss that."

Christy ignored the innuendo this time and moved to sit down.  Their talk had been cut short earlier because Shortpack came back.  At least Mystique understood when Christy told her she didn't want to boy to know about her situation.  It wasn't that Christy didn't like him, but she knew less about him and how he would react.  He might act like Scott had and demand she be honest with everyone. 

"When you talked about castration with those guys in Seattle…"  Mystique leaned back in her seat and put her arms along the back of the couch.  "Was that from experience?"

Christy sighed softly.  Here was the how bad were you questions.  "I've castrated a man."  Her voice was even, trying not to show her revulsion at what she'd done.  She made Tribe justice on rape very harsh, and he was alive when she did it.  Before waiting for the other questions that were sure to come.  "I learned to use a gun from an ex soldier and found a talent for it."  Christy moved to the side so she could pull her legs up onto the loveseat with her.  "Without a food supply I had to kill to get supplies for our tribe.  I learned fast how to aim for the head so the enemy didn't linger at deaths door.  With my powers I knew pretty easily if I'd managed to kill someone or just wound them."  She spent a half hour giving Mystique the basics of how she could use a gun, do ambushes, how she learned about torture, and some other less savory skills.  She delivered her list of skills with little regret or emotion in her voice, because painful or not, these were the things her partner would need to know if they ever went into battle together.  Mystique didn't get the stories behind what Christy knew though.  She left out a lot, but anything she might need to do in this world.  Amazingly, after she got going, Mystique didn't interrupt her to joke.  Perhaps even she didn't see any humor in it. 

"You'd make an excellent assassin."  Mystique spoke softly when Christy finished talking.  "I worked as one a few times.  Shapeshifters are able to get close to anyone, and if you have the stomach for the job it pays well.  You can even refuse jobs if you don't want to get involved in something."

Christy started to smile at the absurdity of it all.  She imagined the young woman she used to be and how she'd respond to looking up career information on assassins as she tried to pick a major.  What a sad comment on her life that someone could even suggest that job to her and have it make sense.  "Thanks, but I'd rather be a teacher."

……………….

Wednesday during lunch break, Emma stepped onto the elevator on her way the medlab.  Emma decided it was best to do this outside of the classroom, so she assembled all the books and assignments for the week from all of Annie's teachers to bring with her.  If she'd waited another two hours she would have had to take them to the girls' dorm and this was more private.

Emma saw the young girl turn from the television to watch Emma walk into the room.  She noticed the way Annie wished she were invisible.  The thought was hardly shielded.  Annie's pain medicine was giving her trouble focusing on such a new skill.  Yet another reason to not wait until her student came back to class.  "I took the liberty of seeing all your teachers and getting your assignments from them."  Emma moved to the side of the bed and put the books down on the table near it.  "You will of course be given extensions on deadlines."

"Thank you."  Annie muttered it while staring at the books.  It was hardly a proper thank you.

"I heard that the bandages will be staying on a few more days."  Emma glanced at them meaningfully.  "There are no shortage of students willing to come down here and help you do your work, but make sure that it is your work that is done."  The potential for cheating was high with this setup but Emma would know if that happened.  Annie looked a little insulted, but at least she was looking at Emma now.  "If you find you need anything or are having trouble understanding the material, don't hesitate to ask your teachers if your friends aren't able to help."

"Okay."  One word, yet it seemed to convey Annie's desire to have Emma leave quite well.  Emma smirked at her and took a seat next to the bed.  The girl needed to understand a few things before she came back to Emma's classroom.  Emma could hear the hurt and often spiteful thoughts Annie couldn't block while on pain medicine.  Henry was going to have to lower her dosages soon.

Emma waited until Annie looked at her before she spoke.  "Undoubtedly the rumors of my love life have rekindled with Christy's visit."  She watched the embarrassed flush on Annie's face.  "And it will be a challenge to keep the classroom free of such talk so that I can teach."  She stared into Annie's eyes.  "I'm sure I can count on you to help me keep the disruption to a minimum."  Having Annie restart her crusade to try and embarrass Emma in the classroom wasn't something Emma was willing to have occur.  She was the teacher and she did demand some respect.  Emma didn't wait for the nod or a yes.  She just smiled a bit coldly.  "Good.  I'll see you in class tomorrow." 

In all her years in teaching, Emma never encountered this particular problem.  Annie, however, was a bit more mature than many students her age, and hopefully this would be the last they'd have to talk about this.

………………….

Annie was strong enough to walk out of the medlab.  Sophie had come for her check up and was escorting Annie back to her room.  Having to wait for Sophie to open doors made it painfully clear how much Annie was going to have to rely on other people.  It took an effort to not show she was feeling sorry for herself, because even though this sucked she'd do it again if she had to.

Dr. McCoy went as far as the elevator with them and pushed the button.  Students didn't have access to this part of campus without a teacher doing that.  He continued to give them both advice until the doors actually closed in his face. 

"We went shopping and got you some new clothes."  Sophie smiled at her.  "Jessi had your sizes.  I hope you like them."

"You didn't have to." 

"You couldn't put on some of your old stuff."  Sophie glanced at the bandages on Annie's arm again.  "So Ms. Frost drove us to the mall.  It was going to be just Jessi, but we made a trip of it.  Don't worry, I stopped my sisters from buying you white things."  Ms. Frost again.  Annie sighed.  "You have a few shoes that don't need to be tied and pants that don't have a zipper."  Sophie's eyes went down and her voice was a little less energetic.  "I got a few summer tops that won't show my shoulder."

"How bad is it?"  Annie moved a little closer to Sophie, but the elevator door picked that time to open.  If Dr. McCoy had just been a few minutes later Sophie wouldn't have any scars.  Annie hated that she wasn't allowed to finish this, but she could tell she'd already taxed her powers too much.  The buzz she'd learned to identify it was barely in her blood anymore.  She needed to build it up again, and she had no idea how to speed that up.

As they walked down the hall Sophie stayed close to Annie.  School was already out for the day so there weren't a lot of students in the hall, but if any got anywhere near bumping Annie Sophie glared at them.  Annie suspected her telepathic friend was the reason that no one did bump into Annie.  A few had moved rather jerkily as they got out of the way.  "It's about the size of a half dollar on the back of my shoulder.  Not a bad place to hide it."  Sophie's hand moved to take Annie's but then stopped.  She probably remembered that pressure on the bandages hurt Annie.  "Now we have another way to tell me apart from my sisters."  The smile was a little forced.  Annie felt like she'd failed her.

They stepped outside and the steps cleared.  A few students stared at Annie a moment, the smiles were all that kept it from being scary.  "Good job."  Someone whispered just loud enough for Annie to hear it.

When they got past the crowd Annie leaned closer to Sophie.  "What was that?"

"Everyone knows you saved my life.  That you got hurt because you wouldn't give up on a fellow student."  Sophie glanced over at her.  "My sisters may have embellished it a bit, but you are a hero."

Annie thought of the pain she went through and her fear.  "I did it for you.  I can't say I'd do that for someone else."  She'd like to believe she would, but when Sophie caught fire all Annie could think about was her.

Annie thought her admitting to less than hero like behavior would lessen Sophie's admiring eyes, but Sophie just gave her a small smile to go with it.  "It's good to know I have friends like that."

…………………….

"Shift."  Mystique's voice was demanding as they sparred in the garage at slow speed.  This was training to change while also having to do something else, and Christy found it took longer to shift that way even though she just had to switch between two outfits.  Mystique stepped back a little.  "Okay, now I'm going to shift into forms you can do.  For the most part its clothes, but I'll use your Chris and Terry form too, and you have to match me as fast as you can.  Being able to shift quickly will make it so you can get away.  If you can shift in a blink of an eye and do it repeatedly no one can follow who you are."

"I only have my main form, the super dyke version and Terry."  Christy shook her head.  "I can't fool anyone with three like that."

"You'll learn more.  We just need to work on speed."

"Your doing great Christy."  Shortpack said from his safe place on the bench.  Christy sighed and put her arms up in a battle ready stance.  She got to fight someone that looked like herself.  Not her idea of a good time.

Mystique moved forward and Christy worked to block the punches.  When Mystique shifted into Christy wearing her hunting outfit Christy got hit as she focused to try and follow.  "Keep blocking.  You have to do both."  Mystique tried to knock Christy off her feet, but she was telegraphing her moves on purpose.  It was obvious.  They'd work up to real sparring while doing this, but Mystique didn't expect her to do it right away.

Hunter Christy faced herself and they traded a few hits before Mystique shifted again, while punching.  Christy blocked and spun away.  She stood and faced her opponent in a business suit that really didn't lend itself well to sparring, but she ignored how the skirt rode up high to expose her underwear as she kicked at Mystique.  Never fight in a skirt, she thought to herself as she noticed how it restricted her movements.

Mystique grabbed her foot, surprising Christy, and shoved backwards.  Christy lost her balance and fell.  Her elbow slammed painfully into the mat and Christy rolled out of the way as Mystique jumped toward her.  By the time she was on her feet again she was surprised to see yet another form.  The fist hit her in the face as she was shifting into Terry.  "Concentrate."  Mystique scolded her.

Even with the fighting at half speed Christy took more hits than she had in a while.  It felt like she'd lost fighting skills.  "You shifted in a second and a half once."  Shortpack announced while staring at the timer he had next to him.  His job had been to monitor that.  "You are getting faster."

"Still not in a blink of an eye."  Mystique added her opinion.  "But getting there."  The now back to blue woman tossed a towel over her own shoulder.  "But you need to do fast and still fight.  I think our sparring needs to be like this for a while.  No more straight sparring.  You can do that with anyone.  I'm going to focus on your powers."

It made sense.  No one else could shift along with Christy.

…………………….

Shortpack paced along the dining room table as he waited for the women to come upstairs.  Both of them were meeting with Liam and some other high up Friends of Humanity types at a party.  It was supposed to be routine and Mystique told him it would be a piece of cake.  As soon as she said that he knew something would go wrong.  Something that would really test Christy's abilities, and he couldn't lie, they weren't that great.  As far as a new shapeshifter she was doing amazing, but compared to Mystique she was so far behind. 

When Mystique came up alone he kept his voice down.  "I know you like to adlib, and…"  He wanted to say her missions always seemed to result in full out battles, but took a deep breath and tried to be diplomatic.  "for you that may work, but she isn't ready for all hell to break loose."

"Don't worry so much shorty."  Mystique's smile just made him worry more.  "Christy knows how to take care of herself, and this is just a meet and greet.  We'll plant the bugs you gave us, say hello to the KKK cousins, and head home."

"I can't communicate with her."  The real issue came out.  He hated not being in contact with an operative, and Christy wasn't capable of that type of contact.  They couldn't risk a special earring or something else to compensate for it either.

"She won't need it.  I'll be the one planting the bugs.  You just tell me if they work and I'll move on."  Mystique sat down at the table.  "We should be back in a couple hours."  She gave him a serious look.  "You just stay out of sight until then."  He was going to hide in the truck and monitor things via Mystique and the computer to verify it was working. 

"Don't worry, I don't want to become a piñata at the party."

……………………….

"Shortpack says good luck."  Mystique told Christy as she pulled into a parking spot at The Friends of Humanity headquarters.  Christy glanced over at Mystique in full Rob form and gave her a nervous smile.  This was the lions den, and she wasn't all that comfortable walking into it.  "Thanks Shortpack."  Christy gave Mystique a half grimace, as Mystique had to relay that into the box.  Christy wasn't sure if the tv box they set in the back seat of the truck was too thick for him to hear her.  Shortpack had his computer and a small flashlight, but he'd be completely hidden from people walking past the truck.  Christy glanced around the building.  As long as no one stole the truck he'd be okay.  It was a dirty street run down.  At least this chapter of the FOH didn't have money for a better place.  Maybe they couldn't afford a mutant detector at the door. 

"Okay Terry, ready to go?"  Mystique asked and the eyes flashed.  The smile on that masculine face was gentle, soothing, and Christy gave her faux fiancée Rob a small smile and nod.  She'd been nervous on the way here, but just like in the battles she'd been in, now that it was show time her panic eased and her mind cleared. 

Rob got out and moved to help Terry out of the truck.  The dress made that type of step down difficult to do with grace.  "You have beautiful legs."  Rob spoke softly and Terry looked up suddenly to notice a few people walking past them and taking notice.  What was it with the Darkholme women and legs?

"Thank you."  Terry smiled softly and leaned closer to give him a small kiss.  Doing this with a male form felt foreign, but she leaned against him as if it were normal.  She spoke in fake nervousness as Jacob and his wife came closer.  "I've never been good with parties, and small talk with people I don't know."  The words weren't a lie, but it might help excuse any fumbling she did and Jacob seemed to give her a more sympathetic look as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey Jacob, Sarah."  Rob spoke over Terry's shoulder and let her go so she could turn and smile at the couple.  Terry swallowed her pain at seeing Jake's smiling face again and did the little fake hug with his wife.  Her Jake didn't marry.

"You'll be fine."  Sarah smiled at her.  "These men are really pussycats."  It was more self assured than Terry really expected from this woman.  Perhaps she wasn't too good with strangers and didn't consider Terry a stranger anymore.

"I thought all men were dogs Sarah."  Terry smiled when that got a chuckle from everyone.

The four of them approached the doors and Terry looked as subtly as possible for anything that could be a detection device near the door.  If the F.O.H. had it they couldn't let Rob near it.  Still, without being able to confirm anything Rob walked through the doors as if he had no worries.  Terry couldn't help releasing a relieved sigh when nothing happened.

"You really don't like parties do you?"  Sarah asked softly.

"No."  Terry gave Sarah a small smile as they crossed the threshold to the building.  "I was always more of a wallflower than a party goer in school."  She gave Rob's back an adoring glance.  "If this weren't so important to him I would have tried to back out."

A nearby man obviously considering himself part of the conversation.  "Important to him?  It should be important to every human."  The disdain was thick. 

Terry turned to the newcomer with a sigh.  It was time to really test her ability to act.  "I don't understand why the government can't do something about it.  They are dangerous and I don't like Rob having anything to do with them."  Her eyes traveled to him being introduced to a familiar face.  Liam was smiling and shaking Rob's hand.  Terry let herself imagine his face if he knew what Rob really looked like.  Terry could see how Mystique would feel some satisfaction walking among the bigots knowing they'd hate it if they knew.  "I just… I…"  Her voice got softer.  "If he got hurt…"  The fear and regret wasn't completely fake.  Terry knew this was normal for the spy, but she was more worried for her partner than herself. 

"I understand."  Sarah put her hand on Terry's shoulder, her voice full of sympathy.  "There's a war going on, and it's hard to accept it.  Once the government actually listens to us and opens their eyes it will get better.  Until then we have good men like Jacob and Rob keeping us safe."

The man that had joined them gave Terry a measuring glance and smiled.  "I'm Dick.  I'm doing my part too."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."  Sarah looked a little flustered, but Terry wondered if the snub was on purpose.  "Dick, this is Terry, Rob's fiancée.  Terry, Dick, one of the political forces that try to hammer sense into the state government."

"I'm thinking more a jackhammer myself."  Dick smiled and it reminded Terry of a shark.  "I'm a lawyer by day."  He held out his hand.  Terry took it and shook it a bit uncertainly.  Was that man checking out her cleavage?  A glance at Sarah showed the housewife shaking her head at the lawyer's back.  Apparently this was normal behavior for him.

"Terry was telling me about her wedding plans."  Sarah said wedding just a hint slower than normal.  "She and Rob are such a cute couple."

"Rob looks good all on his own."  Terry picked up on the cue and felt a bit odd about working with the bride of the F.O.H. to get rid of a creepy man, "but thanks."  Her eyes traveled to a trio of men talking in another corner and the way Rob spoke with such emotion and conviction.  She didn't need to hear what he was saying to know he was laying out fake plans and dreams. 

"It was nice seeing you again Dick."  Sarah smiled at him.  "But I was about to take Terry around and introduce her to the other ladies."  They walked away and Terry glanced back to see the jerk watching her ass.

"Dick is a good name for that creep."  She whispered to her companion.  Sarah smirked just a bit.

"He's always hitting on the young women here.  You should be honored, that attempt was the fastest I'd seen.  He must like blondes."

"I'm not a natural blonde."  Terry grinned at Sarah, playing with her cover in an innocent way.  "Not that a man like that would ever get close enough to tell."

"I did wonder about that."  Sarah blushed, "The blonde, not if you'd… you know… with Dick."

"Nope, I won't touch Dick."  Terry kept her chuckle internal as she considered the double meaning.

"You are so bad."  Sarah was so innocent but she got that one and was amused at the teasing.  Why did she have to be such a bigot, she could have been nice.

…………………..

Rob glanced over and saw Terry laughing with Sarah.  He gave her a fond smile that Liam and Jacob would see, but inside he worried about the baby spy getting too close to the targets.  Now that he understood how pained seeing Jacob made Terry he worried for her.  She claimed to be above that, but influences like that came out when someone needed to make a split second decision.

He turned his eyes back to Liam.  "So I was thinking that being buried deep in the paper wasn't doing us any good.  Muties probably don't read the whole thing if they can read at all.  We want the freaks to stop spawning they need to fear going out with anyone.  Something big that makes the news would drive the point home."

"Too bad we can't take them all out."  Jacob muttered.  "But targeting the breeding ones was a great idea that Liam and Mr. Stanley's idea."  Rob thought to his handler.  You getting that shortpack? 

Yes.  He sent back.  The bugs that Rob had yet to place were all on him and he was keeping one on.  It was a risk but this place didn't look very high tech.  He'd move to try and give Terry one to hold onto in case she heard something interesting.  They could have risked that earlier, but if this place was better protected against mutants Terry would have had to take the lead.  They'd talked about how she'd have to pretend to not know Rob was a mutant and if she had bugs on her it wouldn't work if they searched her.  "It was a good idea."  Rob smiled at Liam.  "At least they wouldn't be making more of the things."  Talking like this always made Rob feel a little sick and pissed him off.

"Steve, Mr. Stanley,"  Liam clarified who Steve was but Rob had already done his research,  "He wants to institute a mutant blood test as part of marriage."  Liam's expression didn't give away the fact that Mr. Stanley's only child was a mutant.

"Is he coming to the party?"  Rob had more than enough visual and auditory data to recreate Liam now, but having that man as well would be very helpful.  If the bugs didn't pan something out in two weeks they'd make something up.  Charlie never said the evidence had to be legitimate.  Rob knew they were guilty, but couldn't really testify.

"Yes, he's just running a little late."  Liam glanced at the door, but no one was there yet.  "He went home to change." 

Liam was pulled away for another conversation and Rob asked where the men's room was.  Jacob thankfully didn't feel the need to accompany him.  Women did that but men did.  One more glance at Terry showed her talking with the wives. 

Okay, you have directions for me?  Rob sent to Shortpack once he was in the hall.

Up three floors and you'll find the main office.  The answer came back.  Rob noticed the stairwell and moved for it.  He shifted form to a Hispanic man as he went up the stairs.  If he got caught it would be best not to ruin the Rob cover.  This building only had three stories and the top floor had a great view of the rooftops.  Not a lot of big buildings around here. 

The party worked in his favor and Rob got to the door without being seen.  He took a moment to unlock the door and slipped in.  With a sigh he slipped into his true form.  Shorty, I'm gonna set up a few.  Be ready to check em.  Mystique moved into the larger office and hid one on the desk.  Check 3ae3  She read the last numbers off of it.

Check.  Came a moment later.

To be safe she put another in that one room, because the best evidence would most likely come from there.  She then hit the other office, Liam's obviously, and the reception area.  Shifting back into the Hispanic man she stepped out and headed for the men's room.  Mystique had played a man enough times to know some important decisions were made there. 

…………………….

"Terry."  The woman that had been introduced as April drew Terry's eyes back to her.  Hopefully they didn't see her looking for Rob, but she couldn't help worrying.  She'd seen him leave and he wasn't back yet.  It must have been ten minutes.  People were going to start to wonder if he didn't get back soon.  "Have you picked a caterer?"

God, all this talk about a fictitious wedding was really getting to her.  When she'd married Michelle it was a small ceremony, very small.  Nineteen year olds that were impatient to claim forever didn't make patient plans.  It meant that she had little background to draw on now.  "I was thinking of a small ceremony, just family."  She had to go with what she'd actually done.  "I'd rather spend the money on the honeymoon."  Her sly smile got a few smirks from less wedding oriented women around them, but still Sarah and April looked like they couldn't understand a woman not wanting a large wedding.

"So you're not doing it in a church?"  April asked.

"I want to do it in a park."  It wasn't what she'd done that one time.  This was what she'd actually like if she got to do it over.  Terry pushed romantic ideas of how it would go, because it was painfully early to have thoughts like that and her telepathic lover might find them.  All this talk of weddings, it was just natural to think like that, she told herself, at the same time she damned herself for even considering doing that again.  "On the grass with trees.  And a small picnic afterwards."

"That sounds nice."  Some other woman said.  Terry hadn't been introduced.  "My dream is to be married on a boat overlooking the ocean."  Terry was a little surprised that this one wasn't one of the wives club that was standing in this corner.  "But my man hasn't proposed yet."  Ah, girlfriend. 

Were any of the women here actual F.O.H. fighters?  In the comics they were usually men, but this was ridiculous.  Terry almost shook her head at her feeling upset about the lack of women's rights in this organization.  It was pretty ridiculous.  It only made it easier for what she was planning.  She always had trouble hurting women, not that wouldn't if she had to, but it did bother her more.

"Hi honey."  The masculine voice held the teasing of the woman underneath and Terry leaned back into him when she was pulled back into a hug.  Rob's voice got a little louder as he addressed the others.  "Ladies, I hope you don't mind if I borrow my girl."

Sarah smiled at her.  "Go right ahead.  We'll finish planning your wedding later."

"You talking about that again."  Rob let her go and smiled at her.  Terry felt a bit tense as he continued to talk.  "I swear this thing will cost more than a house when you're done."  And he screwed it up.  Fuck.

"Stop being a smart ass."  Terry glared at him to warn him of his mistake since the others couldn't tell.  "Just because I don't want a huge wedding like your sister…"

"You know I love that about you right."  He kissed her gently.  It wasn't a nightclub so the passion-filled kisses didn't fit in here, and Terry was grateful, because doing that with a man was harder.  She didn't fake nearly as much when Mystique was in a feminine form.  "I'd rather just elope altogether, but mother wouldn't go for that."  Such a smooth cover up, it was inspiring. 

When they walked away Terry leaned closer and teased.  "I wanna be like you when I grow up."  She spoke in a childish voice and got pinched for her effort.

"We're set, we just have to mingle."  Rob spoke softly in her ear.  "Stick around meet the father, and we can leave."  Oh, that was a bit faster than they thought.  "Maybe you should start being less cheerful, act like you're getting a little ill for a while.  It'll give us an excuse."

"Eat something that disagrees with me?"  Terry sighed as she glanced over at the food table.  Perhaps a food allergy excuse would work.  She was going to have to nibble at that whole table to make it an unknown allergy.  She couldn't guess as to what was in what so she… damn, just do it and worry less, she scolded herself.  "Couldn't I just get really horny and not be able to be away from you any longer?"  She smirked as she whispered into Rob's ear seductively.  His hands on her hips got tighter for just a moment.  Oh, maybe she was playing with fire.  She backed of on the teasing.  "unknown food allergy coming up, along with everyone thinking your wife to be is a bulimic."

"You don't have to go that far."  He kissed her softly.  Did he take absolutely every opportunity to do that?  Terry started to wonder about that.

"There you are."  Jacob's voice was familiar and so very close.  That explained the kiss.  "Mr. Stanley is here and wants to meet you Rob."  The look he gave her made Terry want to narrow her eyes and glare at him.  "Men's business.  Maybe you could ask Sarah to show you the…"

"If you say recipes I'll let my girl scratch your eyes out.  It's what she'd want to do."  Rob teased and stood up for her at the same time.  Terry liked that even undercover he was protecting her from sexism.

Jacob smiled, "I wouldn't suggest that..."  He gave her a smile, she was forgiven for not being a housewife yet apparently.  "I was going to say she could show you what she did to the ladies room.  She decorated it herself, and snuck me in to see it after she was done.  My wife is quite the decorator."  He sounded proud of her.  God, things like this made it hard to keep the mission in mind.  Jacob loved her, even if he was a sexist ass.

Terry felt the touch and looked into Rob's serious eyes while he planted a bug on her.  She wished she knew what that was about, but couldn't ask with Jacob watching them.  All that kept that man from seeing what Rob was doing was Rob's body in the way.  She left to find Sarah like to good little stepford wife.

…………………….

Here he was, the grand poobah.  Rob was walking with Jacob toward the man that Christy wanted behind bars the most.  Rob got the impression if Liam got killed in the process Christy wouldn't mind, but Charlie had his rules.  A quick glance at Terry showed her heading to the bathroom for a tour.  He snickered softly before turning back to business at hand.  Jacob seemed so eager to show Rob off, like a proud papa.


	62. Chapter 62

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

The drive back was a little tense for Christy as she stared out the side window.  The party was still going on, but her fake illness resulted in sympathy from Jacob and Sarah and a clean exit. 

"You can't get attached."  Mystique's voice was her own and Christy glanced over to see she'd shifted back as well.  Why no one ever seemed to notice the pretty blue mutant driving was beyond her.  "Jacob, Sarah… they all are going down."

Christy sighed.  "I know."

"I hope so."  Mystique didn't sound convinced.  "Spies pretend to make friends to get close enough to betray them.  As long as you don't get attached it works."  Christy just stared back out the window.  That sounded horrible and horribly lonely for a spy.   The silence returned, and Christy tried to listen for Shortpack typing away.  She couldn't hear anything.  "You did good grasshopper."  Mystique's voice was soft but still teasing and Christy could see the hint of a smile on the blue woman's lips.  "You managed to infiltrate the ladies group and learn all about the secret bathroom décor."

Christy shook her head just a little before giving Mystique a small smile.  "I also learned that if I needed a place to be when my fiancée starts to attend those Friday meetings that run almost all night at Liam's house in Fircrest I could join them for a movie and potluck night."

"Liam's house."  Mystique said it slowly, and Christy knew that this was good information.  She'd suspected it might be useful.

"Apparently Liam has a large basement and the boys play poker all night, but April thinks that they might be drinking because her boyfriend came home rather bruised last time he went.  At least he isn't loosing a lot of money.  He usually comes out even."  Christy suspected these were the men that captured the mutants, the ones that Rob would be joining soon.

"Not bad baby spy."  Mystique gave her a smirk.  "But I was already invited to that party, so I'm one up on you."

"oh."  Christy had hoped that was something new.

"You did good though.  You had to work the conversation to get that didn't you?"  Christy just nodded her response, since Mystique was looking at her.  The truck had pulled into a parking lot.  "I have to set up the booster station Forge sent for those bugs."  Mystique explained as she got out of the truck and grabbed something off of the backseat floor. 

"Yes Shortpack, I'll make sure it's up high."  Christy could hear the one sided conversation for a moment, but Mystique walked into the dark side of the closed store and Christy waited.  The shadow on the roof had her staring as she wondered how Mystique managed to get up there.  Less than five minutes later they were on their way again.

They stopped one more time to set up another booster before they got to the house.  Shortpack should be able to monitor the bugs from the house this way.

………..

Mystique barely glanced at Shortpack working on his computer as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.  Christy hadn't been bad at all.  Her form held and she was able to fit in and try and get information out of people.  She'd probably make a decent spy if that was what Christy really wanted.  Mystique continued to train the woman as if Christy did want this, but it was clear that Christy wasn't considering future missions in the same way Mystique did.  Even without Charles pulling her strings, Mystique would still work.  Christy most likely wouldn't. 

At least training her was fun, but Mystique wouldn't have minded a more long term apprentice.  One that would help out the cause, and improve life for mutants in a more forceful way than Charles would approve.

She leaned against the doorway and watched Shortpack work.  "She's not bad." 

"No, seems to have potential."  He sounded distracted as he set up his computer to do something or other.  "She covers up your mistakes pretty well.  I could see her doing pretty good."  Mystique just stuck her tongue out at him in response.

After a moment of quiet she spoke again.  "Any chance you could keep that under your hat for a while?"  She finally brought up the fact that Shortpack would be reporting on Christy's progress.  He looked up at her, a surprised expression on his face.  "Christy's doing this for her kids, and if she starts a life like this…"  She'd never see them. 

"He sent us here to train her."  He spoke hesitantly.

"To become a spy, but if she doesn't want to work for him will he blackmail her too?"

He looked a bit stunned.  "He doesn't do that…"  His words trailed off as he stared at her disbelieving face.  He had and they both knew it.  Mystique wouldn't be here otherwise.  "to regular people."  He finished lamely.

"Just consider it."  She could hear the shower downstairs being turned off and wanted to go talk with Christy about a new phase of her training before bed.  "She's not really the type to like what we do.  Not long term." 

"I noticed."  He walked to the edge of the table and sat down.  "I can't lie to the Professor Mystique, but I can tell him she isn't right for this."  Mystique just gave him a small glare.  Lying would be a valuable skill, but no she got teamed up with a boyscout.

………..

Annie felt like kicking the stack of books off her bed, but it wouldn't be violent enough to be satisfying.  "I hate this."

"I told you that I could help."  Sophie turned away from watching Saturday morning cartoons on the small t.v. that Jessi had.  Sophie had been waiting for Annie to give up for an hour and Annie hadn't wanted to.  Ms. Frost's insinuation that she'd cheat upset her and she wanted to do this without any help, but she couldn't type, couldn't write, she could barely turn the pages.  Annie tried taking a few deep breaths to try and get rid of her frustration.  "I'd be happy to do it."  Sophie's voice got softer.  "Just tell me what you want me to write and I'll take your notes."

Annie made a face like she'd eaten something sour as she pulled the first book to her.  "We're looking into how several movies follow the plot of Romeo and Juliet."  She hadn't wanted to let Phoebe do all the work on their joint project, so she hadn't let that girl study with her.  Jessi had been kicked out to spend time with Jon.  Erik had fled after Annie had told him she was fine, in spite of being humiliated that Jessi had to help dress her.  Her glare might have had something to do with it.  Sophie, however, wasn't as easily gotten rid of. 

"Movies, wish I'd done that with my paper."  Sophie muttered while pulling out a pad of paper.  "Phoebe got the good partner."  Sophie smiled at her.  "Don't tell Esme that though."

With a deep breath Annie started to read the quotes she wanted in their paper and Sophie quietly wrote everything she said down.  When she started to mention movies that she thought fell into heavily inspired by Shakespeare's most famous play Sophie added a few.  Apparently Phoebe was adding her opinion through her sister as well.  They set up a movie night, strictly for homework purposes, and Phoebe got a ride into town to rent them, all without Annie having to call her.  Telepathy could be pretty cool.

"If you let Phoebe or me read you while you watch the movie we can take your notes."  Sophie spoke softly as they started to get ready for lunch, another hurdle Annie wasn't looking forward to.

"I can remember what I want."  She waited for Sophie to open the door for her and once again cursed her helplessness.  Dr. McCoy would hopefully be taking these bandages off soon.  "And I'll tell you after."  Her statement was more of a question.  Working with Sophie wasn't that bad.

"And maybe you could go tell Dr. McCoy that your pain medicine isn't strong enough after lunch."

"Okay."  Annie stepped in the hall.  "Can we eat lunch here?"  She didn't want other students to see her unable to feed herself.  She'd hear about it for months, she was sure.  "Just us?" 

"My sisters can spare me."  Sophie reached out and straightened Annie's shirt collar.  "I really don't mind."  She spoke more softly.  "I figure I owe you, so helping you out… it's fair."

………..

Christy muttered to herself as she found yet another article.  "I'm not sure how far to take this class."  Emma hadn't given her limits for what she should teach the older students.  Christy felt like teaching them more than other schools would.  It was something she knew she would have trouble getting past the Professor, and definitely hard to get past some parents.  This shouldn't be just a birth control class.  It needed to be more, and take in different sexualities.  Was this the right age group for that?

Sometimes Christy really missed being the law.  If she were in charge she could teach whatever she deemed important and people wouldn't dare cross her on it.  She'd be able to tell angry parents that it was their children's lives and they had no right to limit it for them.  As is she was being pulled over the coals at work for an innocent paper about pornography.  Mystique  had unknowingly given Christy a hint of what she'd probably be facing as the new Sexual Education teacher at Xavier's, and that was only if she could get the job.

A brief memory of Jon coming to ask her questions made her sit up straighter.  It would be a battle, with the other teachers, with parents, but it was important and Christy was willing to fight it.  She sighed as she wrote down another topic she'd like to cover in the class and imagined the battle it would take with Charles to keep that in the curriculum. 

The footsteps down the stairs were soft.  "What are you up to?"  Mystique said before even coming in the door.  "Reading more internet porn?"

Christy felt a hint of a blush that she didn't acknowledge as Mystique looked over her shoulder to see the transsexual on the screen.  "I'm working."

"You know, if you want to be a man, I could teach you."  Mystique smirked at her and Christy just sighed.  "You don't have to spend money on that, because you can be anything you want."  This was exactly what she'd expected Mystique to say.  "How well endowed a man did you want to be?  What do you think lovergirl can take?"

"Mystique."  Christy glared over at her friend and tried to keep her mind from envisioning the answer.  She didn't want to think about that.

Mystique's leering grin worried Christy, and when Mystique opened her mouth it took a lot to not cringe.  "Like you never wondered what it would be like as a man.  Your woman is bisexual isn't she?  She wouldn't mind a piece of your hard man meat…"

"Stop it!"  Christy's blush was a nice deep red.  She could feel it and focused on it to see if she could force it to not be there.  Technically she shouldn't be able to blush, since she lacked the blood needed, but mutations were weird like that.

"I was thinking, since she used to parade around in that outfit, she's probably really experienced."  Mystique didn't even try to slow down.  "So you don't need a virgin popper for her, you can go right to the DAMN what an impressive boy size."

"Jesus."  Christy glared at Mystique.  This type of teasing was beyond the norm and Christy didn't care for her lover being pulled into it.  Her voice held a note of her anger.  "Just because you're the longest running ride at the amusement park doesn't mean everyone has their legs spread at a moments notice.  That's strictly a Mystique thing.  Other people are more selective."

"Rrrr"  Mystique held out a claw like hand.  "Teacher's got claws."

"I don't appreciate it when you talk about MY lover like that."  Christy didn't give this up that quickly.  "It's disrespectful and crude."  Her eyes glared at the woman in front of her.  "I love her, and I don't appreciate hearing something like that."

Mystique held out her hands in front of her, "Whoa.. whoa… I didn't realize this was a touchy subject.  I'm sorry."  Christy struggled with her anger as Mystique obviously did feel sorry.  It wouldn't do to continue to yell at her now, but Christy wanted to.  The tense silence was hardly any more comfortable than the argument had been.  "Bisexual's don't NEED both."  Mystique spoke more softly.  "Don't necessarily even want both if they found someone they love, but shapeshifters are the only ones that CAN give someone both."

"I know that."  Christy's voice was still tense and clipped.

"Think about it."  Mystique stared her in the eye.  "Because you aren't usually so high strung about what I say, so something here bothered you.  Figure it out and conquer it."  Mystique turned to leave as Christy felt herself calming as she thought about it.  "Oh, and if you ever call me a whore again, even as creatively as you just did, I'll kick you through the garage door.  Depending on my mood I might slam your head into the driveway while I'm at it."

Once Mystique left Christy slumped back in her chair and released a heavy sigh.  That didn't go well.  It wasn't like her and Mystique was right about it. 

Christy didn't want to ask Mystique if she'd been taking advantage of their lessons to make out with Christy, but it had her up late wondering if it was something she should forgive herself for.  If she'd abused Emma's trust in that way for enjoying the kisses Mystique gave her and telling herself it was just work.  What if it wasn't work at all?

If Mystique hadn't pulled Emma into her teasing it wouldn't have been any worse than either of them had done before.

………..

Shortpack looked up when he heard Mystique back so soon after going down and the glare on her face as she climbed those stairs was a clear indicator that the invitation to go dancing didn't go as well as she'd hoped.  "Everything okay?"  He called out to her.  Being completely ignored was enough of an answer.  "Honeymoons over." He muttered more quietly as he moved back to his computer to finish emailing his friend.

Like clockwork not even five minutes later Mystique stood in front of him in a borrowed form.  "I'm going out." 

"And if we need you?"  He shook his head.  This never worked, but he had to try and keep her from being out of contact.  As minor as Mystique considered this mission, it was a mission and they needed to be alert.

"You've got junior spy down there, you should be fine."

"Want my car?"  Christy's voice surprised Shortpack, but he looked over at the stairs and could see her halfway up.  "It's got a better stereo."  Her voice was a bit softer and he watched her stare at Mystique, a clear apology for something in her expression.  The keys flew through the air and Mystique caught them.  "Have fun."  Mystique just stared at Christy for a moment.

"Do you want to go dancing?"

"I have to get this work done."  Christy gave Mystique a small smile.  "And I'll cramp your style.  Go break some hearts."  He felt at a loss, not knowing what was really going on here.

"You're always working.  You need to have fun once in a while."

"I've got three jobs right now.  Of course I'm working all the time."  Christy sighed and Shortpack tried to think what she was talking about. 

"Okay."  Mystique held up the keys.  "Thanks for the ride."  It sounded blatantly suggestive again.  Things were back to normal between those two.

Once the door closed behind Mystique he spoke.  "Three jobs?"

Christy moved to sit at the dining room table.  "My main job, spy trainee, and trying to put together the class I want to teach."  She sat back in the chair, not really looking at him.  "My training is making it hard for me to do the research and I have to have my proposed curriculum to Emma by the beginning of June so we can try to figure out how to sell it to the others."

She didn't even seem to see how her becoming a teacher again would put all the training she was going through to waste.  She didn't even seem to care.  He knew not everyone loved excitement like he did, but it still seemed odd.  "I have a few extra hours in the day if you need help finding resources."  He couldn't help but feel a little guilty that it was their spy training that made it hard for her to prepare for the job she really wanted.

Her smile made him blush.  "Thank you."

"Get me the topics and I'll help."  For someone trained as a handler, finding this type of information should be easy. 

"And maybe you could help me come up with some ideas for the male students?"  Christy leaned forward, obviously excited about her work.  "I don't have a male perspective on the lesson plans."  Okay, a bit more awkward.  He was hardly a typical male.  He was too small to be with a woman in any sexual way, even though he had the same urges as any other man.

"I'll see what I can do."  He smiled at her.  He wasn't going to admit how lost he was.

………..

Mystique moved around the dancefloor clad in a model hot feminine form.  She felt like easing this ache, so she didn't look away when she caught the redhead's eye.  Lesbian night was sure good hunting at the club.  This was a hot woman, and only one of several.

It didn't take long to dance over to her and Mystique pulled her tight to Mystique's body while nearly kissing her.  "Car, hotel, back of the club."

"What?"  The redhead's voice was pleasant.

"Where do you want me to do you?  My car, a hotel room, or in the back?"  Christy may think Mystique had poor pick up lines, but then Mystique went after a different type of woman than Christy did.  Christy was after love and forever, and Mystique just wanted something for right now.  She'd had and lost her forever, Irene.

"My apartment is three blocks away."  The redhead gave Mystique a fake shy smile.  "I can't believe I'm doing this."  Mystique didn't bother to let this woman know that she'd seen her around while out with Christy and knew this was the redhead's method of operation. 

"Lead the way beautiful."  Mystique smiled and let herself be dragged off while giving the other women around a rakish grin that announced she was lucky.  That blonde over there had already been shot down by this redhead.  Luckily Mystique could tell what Red's eyes seemed to travel too, and she was sure to pick a form she'd like.

………..

Christy froze in panic when she heard something loud enough to pull her from sleep.  She had taken a while to finally fall asleep, noticing little noises she didn't when another adult, well one that could fight, was in the house.  She hadn't realized how much having Mystique around relaxed her until the woman chose to spend the night away.

The noise repeated itself in a loud knocking.  Christy sighed and glanced at the clock as she rolled out of bed.  Six am.  Well looks like Mystique managed to drag herself home and forgot the house key.  This was inconsiderate.  The metamorph could have easily broken in, so that Christy could sleep.  Christy shifted into pajamas again.  She went to bed with them, but once she fell asleep they always disappeared.

"Couldn't you have at least tried to…"  She scolded as she was opening the door, but the words stopped suddenly when she saw a man there.  She went quiet as she took in his tired appearance and stance, thinking it probably wasn't her partner.  "Hi?"

"I was told to deliver this here."  He handed an envelope over.  Christy took it slowly while thinking it was six am on a Sunday.  No one did delivers then.  "That woman that sends these out… she's special."  He spoke more softly.  "Would do best to listen."

"What are you talking about?"  She stared at the flowery address and wondered why it wasn't mailed.  It had her full address.

"She doesn't send as much as she used to, but I do the delivers for the west coast."  He gave her a smile.  "Whole network of us, Jimmy said we should name ourselves Destiny's children… ya know like that singing group."  His aside made her eyes widen and she woke up just a bit more.  "But anyway, she warns people of stuff.  Saved my brothers life when she told me where he was once, so you better read that quick and pay attention."

…………

"Shortpack!"  Christy's loud voice made his heart pound.  "Get dressed, we have to move out!"  She sounded spooked, so he quickly hopped out of bed and started to get dressed.  Luckily his pants were on before she barged into his room.  "Mystique's in trouble."

"What?"  He pulled his shirt over his head.  "She called?"  Mystique rarely called for backup.  It must really be bad.

Once he was dressed he looked at her and the woman's eyes were more focus and a bit scarier than he'd ever seen her.  "I got it from a reliable source."  His eyes traveled down to the paper she held gripped in her hand and then back at her.  She was too new to have sources yet, but looking at her battle ready attitude he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"We don't even know where she is."

"That's why I'm bringing you.  I need a telepath."

He stepped into her hand.  "I'm a short range telepath.  I can't scan a city and find her."

……….

Mystique felt the lazy relaxed feeling still coursing through her body and smiled.  It had been far too long, and that little redhead was passionate.  She rolled over on to her side and stared down at the woman in the bed beside her and wondered about waking her up for a little more before leaving.  It could be a while again before Mystique had time off in an area that was suitable for a little fun.  "Hey."  Her voice was soft as she made up her mind.  A quick thought to her appearance fixed her form's black hair to be more attractive and less wild with sleep.  "Beautiful."  Green eyes opened to stare at her and a wicked smile crossed lips.  "Sybil,"  Mystique leaned down to kiss her.  "I can think of something more fun than sleep."

"Oh really?"  Sybil's flirtatious smile made it clear that Mystique would at least get one more before heading back.

………….

Demise,

I know getting a letter from a woman long gone is probably confusing, but Mystique was my life and I did what I could to protect her even after my death.  I'm a precog and I was her wife for over thirty years.  I tell you this in hopes that you understand what I am about to write is true and not an elaborate lie from someone else.  Normally I'd spend more time explaining myself to someone new, but somehow with you I think this will be enough, oh traveler of death.  I am Irene Adler, but my mutant name was Destiny, and I saw your arrival in our world during a vision last night, to you it would be years ago. 

My Mystique is so lost, but if you don't act now she will be permanently lost far too soon.  The woman she found to try and satisfy her loneliness last night is dangerous.  Sybil is her name, and as soon as Mystique tries to leave her the young woman will become violent.  Mystique will be caught in her web as so many others have been if you aren't there to stop Sybil.  She has the power to reach into a woman and stop their body from being able to move.  She disrupts the nervous system to such an extent that many die from it immediately, but some linger for a while to be tortured for abandoning her.  Once she has someone in her power there is only one way for it to end, and that is death.  I am sending Death to fight Death, and I pray you aren't too late.

Mystique left your car outside of the club you two frequent because Sybil lived not too far away.  I tried to get more detail on where she is, but all I could do to narrow it down are red bricks and the smell of fresh baking bread.  I wish I could give you more.

Destiny

Christy read the letter again as she waited for Shortpack to go to the bathroom.  Part of her wanted to tell him there wasn't time, but she needed him able to focus.  Destiny.  If Christy didn't already know of that woman she still would have followed this lead, just on the chance that Mystique was in danger.  No one in this world told her about Destiny and she didn't know if Shortpack knew about her, so she folded the letter up and put it in her pocket so she wouldn't have to explain something she shouldn't know.  The comment about traveler of death was also something she didn't want Shortpack asking about.  No one but an Xman or Mystique would know about that, so it was enough proof to Christy.  Mystique needed her.

She wasn't used to the truck but she pulled out quickly.  Time wasn't on her side and the drive normally took an hour.  Even this early on a weekend it would take valuable time.  Christy used to travel this freeway to go to college, so she knew of some of the speedtraps, and that was the only places she did the speed limit. She couldn't take time to be pulled over now.  The cursed that fact that the old truck couldn't do faster as she got to Fife and felt like she should already be in Seattle.

……….

Shortpack stared at her wishing he could read her mind.  Her eyes darted across the freeway like a predator and the truck moved around more slower moving vehicles with an almost violent intent.  Her jaw was clenched and her back straight.  She didn't talk and she looked a little pale.  Something really scared her, but she wouldn't tell him about her source.  With her giving off such unwelcoming vibes he didn't push it.  She was in her Chris form, as Mystique called it.  Her hair short and spiky, and her outfit all leather this time.  The chains clanked softly with the movement of the truck.  It was the only noise she made.

Who would have thought Shortpack would find an operative that made him more nervous than Mystique? 

The silence was getting to him.  "Can we turn on the stereo?"  He finally asked.  "If you aren't going to talk to me."

"I can't be too late."  Her voice was a bit alarming.  It sounded like she was reliving a nightmare and she wasn't talking to him.  That was pretty clear.  "I can't leave her in the field."  It was clear she was worried, even if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"We'll make it.  Between the two of us, we can do this."  She finally looked over at him.  "She'll be okay."

"She picked up a woman last night that's actually a crazy mutant with abandonment issues."  Christy was finally telling him the situation.  "If we don't get to her before she tries to leave that woman will kill her."  Shortpack lost his reassuring smile.  The few times he'd known about Mystique's going out she usually came home early.  She said she wasn't interested in the morning after scene.

"It takes a lot to get the drop on her."  Mystique had fought worse than an insane lover.

"My source is a precog.  If I'm too late, she'll die."  Christy's voice was determined as he felt the truck swerve around another vehicle.  He couldn't really see any of the driving from the passenger seat, but he got the impression he wouldn't want to.  Christy had a precognitive as source?  It made him more nervous as he realized they really couldn't count on Mystique taking care of it herself.  The stereo drew his attention that talking was over.  Christy stared at the road like it was her opponent in a battle.  He didn't try to talk to her again as he waited for when she'd need him. 

………….

Christy got to the club and could see her car in the parking lot.  "How far can you read?"  She asked Shortpack as she looked around for red bricks or probably a bakery.  There wasn't anything here.

"I'll get started but she's hard to read if she isn't wanting me to.  She can shut me out during missions really easily."  Christy took a deep breath.  So unless Mystique was in danger she might not let Shortpack in, and if she was in danger it would already be too late.  They couldn't wait for him.  She pulled back out of the parking lot.

"You keep working."  She told him as she drove slowly down the streets, ignoring the people that were irritated by her being in the way.  She searched for a bakery and she stared up into several building with red brick.  It ruined her ability to find it that way.  Fuck, why couldn't Destiny give her more to go on?  It was her lover after all.

"If she'd just stay in contact things like this wouldn't happen."  Shortpack muttered and Christy didn't bother to agree as she tried to figure out what turn to take.  If someone were going to walk to an apartment or hotel instead of taking the car it would be just a few blocks.  Mystique was close.  She turned at the next light, feeling she was getting too far for that walking distance, and moved to go down the next street towards the club again.

………..

Mystique stepped out of the shower and found that her clothes were gone.  She could have easily made new clothes, but she never told Sybil she was a mutant.  If this was supposed to be a cute little game she wasn't amused.  She'd had to finally tell Sybil she was showering a bit forcefully when the redhead tried to keep her in bed and now the woman was hiding her clothes.  Mystique grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she moved to the door.  "Sybil.  I need my clothes."  She called out.

"No you don't."  Sybil moved out of the bedroom and into the hall to talk.  "I was thinking we could spend the entire day in bed."  Sybil gave her a flirtatious look but it sounded a lot like an threat.  Fun was fun, but this was over.  Mystique glared at her and let her body reform clothes and shifted into her true form right in front of her.  She'd kept the keys to Christy's car in an internal pouch, luckily.  Sybil could keep the damned clothes she stole.  If Sybil had a problem knowing she'd been with a mutant too damn bad.  She was a good lay, but not worth this headache.

"I need to go."  Mystique tossed the towel to the ground and watched Sybil's wide eyes as she took in Mystique's true form.  She fully expected to not hear anymore arguments about her leaving at that point.  She even steeled herself for the normal invitation to never come back.

"No."  The voice behind her was angry.

Mystique  The mental voice that interrupted her thoughts was a shock.  Shortpack was supposed to be nearby.  Mystique watch out, that woman is danger…"

Pain filled her senses as she actually felt something sink into her body from behind.  Mystique barely managed to turn enough to see Sybil's eyes glowing red.

"Leave me… you'll never leave me."  Sybil growled out and Mystique tried to move, to hit the woman and knock her away, but her body didn't respond.  Sybil stepped away and Mystique fell limply to the ground.

………..

"Here!"  Shortpack yelled out as the shock of losing contact made him realize Mystique needed them now.  Christy barely took the time to slam the truck into park and grabbed him a little too tightly in her fist.  Being able to feel Christy's tension in the grip he started to worry about her accidentally killing him.  "Put me on your shoulder."  He yelled as loud as he could and was relieved when she did move him.  He gripped her hair tightly in his hands and could see what was going on. 

Christy couldn't know where in the building Mystique was.  Shortpack had a tag on Mystique and while she wasn't able to send thoughts he could get a sense of direction from her.  "Up."  He told Christy as soon as she stormed into the building.  He couldn't tell how far up.  "Take the stairs."  He barely got that order out and Christy was darting to the door with the stairs sign over it.  His eyes widened as he felt the speed of the air passing by.  Christy was practically flying up the steps, taking entire flights in what seemed like twice as fast as Mystique did when she was being chased.  He worked faster to keep the connection to Mystique and feel the direction.  When he felt it level out he spoke.  "This door."

Christy almost slammed the door open.  He spoke faster.  "Quiet, we're sneaking in."  Her hand darted out to keep it from slamming against the wall.  He was beginning to really feel like her handler.  She paid more attention to him than Mystique did.  She waited for him to pick up direction again.  "Left."  In this manner they navigated the halls until he found the door they needed.  He was panting from the effort to hold on to her but Christy was like a statue.  She wasn't even breathing.  "In there.  Mystique can't move."  He finally took the time to let Christy know how bad it was.  He felt her flinch.  "Set me down by her."  He needed to check on Mystique and see why she couldn't respond, and he didn't want to be pulled into the fight.

…………

Christy felt for death, she had to know if it happened, and while she could feel it out in the city, it wasn't in front of her.  It wasn't close.  She knocked on the door.  It was her brief try and subtle, but when no one answered in a couple seconds she gave up and grimaced as she pulled her foot back and slammed it into the door.  It gave and Christy could hear cracking wood and a startled scream as it slammed into the ground.  Her eyes took in the woman, redhead, naked and standing over Mystique. 

Her voice was cold and her eyes glared as she made her way in.  The redhead, Sybil, took a few steps back, but then her eyes started to glow red.  Christy let an evil smile come to her lips as she grabbed Shortpack off her shoulder and set him on the couch.  "Fix her."  Mystique was shaking a little, spasms that didn't look pleasant.

"No, she's mine."  Sybil sounded desperate.  "Who are you?"

"Her lover."  Christy decided the best way to deal with the insane woman was to make her careless.  "You were just a fuck, nothing more."  It worked.  The screech that woman let loose sounded like a wounded animal.  So much for keeping the neighbors out of this.  Sybil launched at Christy and Christy had to dodge her before those glowing hands touched her. 

"Her heart is going crazy."  Shortpack yelled out his information as soon as he got near Mystique and Christy moved into a battle ready stance as she stared at the woman that tried to kill her friend.  "She needs help now!"  Shortpack sounded panicked.  Destiny's words came to her.  She was sending Death to fight Death, that once it started the only way to end it was death.

When Sybil lunged at her Christy didn't dodge again. She shifted her hand like Mystique had taught her and ignored the heat she felt from a hand that shoved itself inside of her somehow.  Sybil's eyes widened and before Christy could cut her throat a painful scream echoed off the walls.  Christy stared at the blackening arm that was reaching into her chest and watched the arm shrivel up past the elbow.  In just seconds Sybil's form was blackened and then it fell, like a burnt corpse to the ground, her hand falling out of Christy's chest on it's own after the rest of the body cracked on the floor.  "Well, that's up there on the more disgusting things I've seen."  She muttered as she turned around to rush to Mystique's side.

"Oh Damn."  Shortpack stared at Sybil's remains and then to Christy but she was kneeling beside a weak, but no longer spasming Mystique.  Christy reached out to touch a pulse point on Mystique's neck.  It was fast, but not dangerous seeming.  It reminded Christy to restart her own heart.

When Mystique stared up at her Christy spoke softly.  "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me."  Mystique sat up shakily and Christy could tell when she saw Sybil.  Those yellow eyes traveled back to Christy. 

"She tried to get me, but I guess she hasn't seen something like me before."

Shortpack spoke reminding Christy that he was there.  "She was pissed and tried to hit you with everything she had.  She meant to do that to you, but it backfired."

Movement in the doorway showed a neighbor staring in the doorway in shock.  Christy grabbed Shortpack and put him back in her hair while she reached down and picked up Mystique.  They needed to get out of here before the police came.  "She tried to kill my friend."  She muttered to the man trying to get out of her way fast.  "Tell the police she's a serial killer."  He stared down at the blue woman in her arms like he wondered if it was her, Christy, or Sybil that was the serial killer.  "Just tell them."  There had to be evidence in the place.

Christy moved down the stairs again, but carefully.  She didn't want to slip with Mystique in her arms.  "Next time you want a little something, I think I'll show you were the sex toy store is."  She gave Mystique a small smile as they exited the stairwell.

"I don't normally have such a problem getting rid of them."  Mystique finally spoke.  Her voice was weak.  "What are you doing here?"

"You needed backup."  Christy glanced at the door to the street.  "You able to walk?  Shift?"  The truck never had anything to identify them in it and it would be best to ditch it now.

A few minutes later Terry and Rob walked out, he was leaning on her in what looked like an affectionate way and Shortpack was hidden in Terry's hair.  Rob glanced at the truck causing a backup on the street without saying anything.  They turned towards the club and walked at a leisurely pace.  The police cars moved past them in a mad rush to the apartment building. 

………..

Mystique looked over at the woman helping her walk so easily even though Mystique was barely strong enough to stand, no one would be able to tell from the strain Christy didn't show.  It didn't escape her notice that carrying her didn't slow Christy down a bit earlier either.

How did she know Mystique would need her?  Even in pain and from her spot on the ground Mystique didn't miss the way Christy stormed into that apartment exuding power and her quiet anger.  Christy had known Mystique was in trouble.  "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you and Tonto over there come riding to the rescue Lone Ranger?"

Christy's step hesitated just a moment and Mystique caught the glance Christy gave toward the shoulder Shortpack was on, but her message to wait was ignored by the boy.  Shortpack answered.  "Christy's precog friend said you were in danger."

Mystique's eyes widened and she stared at Christy, silently urging her to finish the story.  Christy's eyes were sad, sympathetic.  "I got a letter."  Mystique closed her eyes as the pain hit her.  Irene.  Irene arranged for Christy to get a letter before she died to have Christy protect her from a one night stand.  The loneliness and loss of her love made her heart ache as she went quiet and let Christy lead her to the car.

When they got to the car Mystique opened the back seat.  She was weak, aching, and wanted some privacy.  Christy, bless her heart, didn't ask why she was laying down in the back.  Christy just went to the trunk and came back to put a blanket over her.  It was scratchy, but Mystique didn't complain.  Mystique felt the paper being pressed into her hand and gripped it and Christy's hand tightly for a moment.  The soft way Christy looked at her made Mystique almost expect a kiss on the forehead before being tucked in.

"Get some rest.  I'll drive better so you can."  Christy gave her a small smile and Mystique felt like a child being pampered by a parent.  It was strange since at that moment she actually felt her very advanced age.  Since no one could see her she let her body shift back to her own and got comfortable while staring at the folded paper.

The soft voice from the driver's side was addressed to Shortpack.  "She's exhausted.  Let's leave her alone for now." 

After a while a whispering conversation started in the front seats.  They probably thought she was asleep, or were willing to pretend for her sake.  "Thanks Shortpack.  I never would have found her without you."

"Like I'm going to let any crazy woman kill my operative."  He sounded a bit smug, but Mystique knew it was a nightmare of his.  He'd lost the last spy he had working for him and he hadn't really recovered from that.

"Still, thanks."  Christy spoke so softly.  Mystique just stared at the letter in her hand without opening it.  Irene had addressed it to her, but she needed real privacy to read it.

"I can't believe she died like that."  He sounded stunned.  "It's like you reversed her powers."

"Most likely she sent her power out to kill something, but she was the only living thing nearby."  Christy's slight irritation wasn't hard to catch.  The conversation was a nice distraction from finally having a letter from Irene again.  Mystique listened in while continuing to stare at the lovely handwriting on the envelope.

"How were you going to stop her if she didn't die to end her powers?"

"I was going to kill her."  It was delivered so matter of factly.  Mystique felt a hint of a smile as she glanced over at Christy.  That woman would have too.

Christy managed to surprise Shortpack with that one.  He didn't know how very practical Christy was about life and death.  Talking slowed down and the soft sounds of the stereo filled the car.

Irene, she thought as if she were talking to her lover, I miss you so much.  When Irene was younger she was the type of woman to defy expectations of that time and storm into a room to save her, and now Irene found an avatar of sorts in Christy to save her one last time.  Mystique could almost see Irene in her mind as the memory of the fire in the warehouse hit her and how her Irene, hardly a warrior, and rushed in to untie her and helped her limp out before the roof caved in.  Irene, why did you ever leave me?  She thought out in a bit of despair.

………..

Christy pulled into the driveway, wishing she could park in the garage.  She couldn't tell if Mystique was awake or not, but she knew that the woman most likely wouldn't feel like talking.  Keeping her voice soft she spoke to Shortpack.  "This is hard enough on her, she doesn't need a lecture."  She could see he was irritated at Mystique picking the wrong woman and having to run to the rescue now.  "And I really don't think the Professor needs to hear about this."

"But I'm supposed to report…"

"On her work.  This was personal."  Christy stared at him, pulling out the authority she used to carry all the time.  "Unless she wants to talk about it, this never happened."  She didn't wait to see if he agreed, she reached over and picked him up.  "I'll come back for her and put her downstairs, near me."  She still felt a bit shaken, not that she let her voice show that.  She'd just feel better if Mystique was nearby today.  Hopefully the metamorph didn't feel like leaving to be alone today.

Once she got back to the car and opened the back door to try and wake Mystique up.  She would have preferred to carry her, but she couldn't get Mystique out of the backseat easily and she knew it.  Her debate about waking the woman up ended when Mystique spoke.  "How close did you want me?"  The insinuation from the back seat was weak, but it let Christy know Mystique was awake. 

Christy's jaw clenched as she debated about that.  "If you need privacy downstairs has more."  She glanced at the letter and was surprised it wasn't opened yet.  "I'll leave you alone if you want."  She stared into yellow eyes and spoke softer.  "I was worried I'd be late."  She could feel some tears gathering in her eyes. 

Ignoring the fact that someone might be able to see her Mystique sat up and brushed her fingers over Christy's cheek.  "It was a grand last minute rescue."  She smiled softly and Christy leaned forward and hugged Mystique to her.

"I love you."  Christy whispered and pulled back to look at a slightly surprised Mystique.  "You're my friend and I love you.  This time, I won't make the mistake of never telling someone I care about them."  Mark had died never hearing it, and Mystique had come close to doing the same.  After giving her friend a weak smile she moved back from the hug.  "Touchy feely moment over, and your cleared for death.  I've taken care of my unfinished business."  This was getting uncomfortably emotional, and it wasn't something she did with Mystique.

"Good, it was getting a little too sweet in here, much more talk of your undying love and I would have offed myself."  Mystique smiled at her, but Christy could tell the smile was real, and a bit tender. 

"If you'd just learned to off yourself."  Christy wiggled her eyebrows.  "We wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Off, not get off."  Mystique shook her head.  "It's a different thing."

"Tell me char broil girl was at least good in the sack."  Christy teased while rubbing where that woman touched her.  She felt dirty knowing that blackened hand had been inside of her.

Mystique shook her head in mock disappointment.  "Until I tried to leave she was a goddess between the sheets.  Shame about the insanity."  The hand that reached out to touch her chest where Christy had been rubbing was a surprise.  Mystique spoke more sincerely, "Did she hurt you?" while touching Christy softly, almost petting her.

Christy sighed.  "No, its just… she was inside of me, and not in a good way.  I still feel a little disgusted."  She'd actually counted the woman's fingers to make sure one wasn't still stuck inside before leaving.  That was a gross thought.

"I'm a little disgusted too, and she did it the good way with me."  Mystique actually gave Christy an honest response.  "Destiny…"  The letter was held up again.  Christy heard the beginning of an explanation on Mystique's lips.

"Is your heart."  Christy supplied when silence went on too long.  Mystique just nodded and shifted to get out of the car.  People would see Robbie going into the house.  "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"In front of a computer."  Mystique teased just a little and Christy felt a bit better.  Hearing from a dead lover would be hard, but Mystique wasn't as messed up as Christy suspected she'd be.

"You know me and my porn."  Christy joked as she opened the door for Mystique.

………..

It was an hour later that Mystique finally closed her bedroom door to read the letter.  She'd joked with Shortpack to reassure him she was fine, and so that he wouldn't talk to be there for her.  She'd taken a long and hot shower after she heard Christy end hers in the bathroom below.  She'd stalled enough. She felt her eyes tear up with just the first three words. 

Raven, my beloved,

There is so much that I want to tell you, but I only have so much time to write.  We are going to be leaving soon, and I won't be returning to you.  I'm so sorry my love, but I chose to save you rather than myself.  You have so many more years left in you and I was already loosing my health.  I had cancer and I was going to die.  If I could have stayed with you I would have and it hurts more than I can say… to say goodbye.

I will say that I never regretted choosing you, loving you.  In all our time together, even the time apart, I felt so incredibly loved.  You took on my mission, suffered for it, all for me.  Thank you seems so inadequate, but know that I appreciate you more every day.  You are my heart, my soul, and I wish you all the love in the world.

I've seen visions of you alone and I've despaired at the pain I can see you've felt.  If I could have spared you that I would have, and even now I try to think of another way, but I'm sure that I will end up dying tomorrow.  It has been a few years now for you, and I sense that you still refuse to love anyone else.  I see visions of you moving from bed to bed and never giving even a portion of your heart to anyone.  That is not what I wanted for you.  It's time to come out of mourning my love, time to move on and let yourself care.

I would have sent you this letter sooner if I thought it would get through to you that I wanted you to live, but until this point I doubted you'd hear me.  I also knew hearing from me again would reopen your wounds, and I'm sorry, but this lifestyle you've developed could have killed you today, and if you don't stop it may kill you someday.  You are a glorious warrior and you deserve a more honorable death than in some woman's apartment over such trivial things as a one night stand.

You've made a friend in Christy, the traveler of death.  I see this now, and it gives me hope.  I've seen visions of her for two nights now, and it gives me hope that you are reachable now.  I know you rarely trust, as a good spy you said it was a luxury you could never afford, but if you were to trust someone, Demise would be a good choice.  I've seen her work to try and free you from Xavier's grasp, have even drawn the young woman into my diaries telling that man that if you got hurt on his missions she would go after him.  I saw her rushing to get to you in time and I see her crying in her bed at this moment while you read my letter because she almost lost you and she's already lost so much.  Don't betray her, don't underestimate her, and don't let her go.  Maybe with her help you will find the strength to go out and find love.  I want you to have that, and I wouldn't care who gave that to you as long as you were happy.

This is the last letter from me you'll ever receive.  The woman I hired to take care of my affairs in the world is only going to be working for me a little longer before her life pulls her in a new direction.  She's been incredibly loyal to my instructions and deserves her own happiness now.  I hope that she finds it.

I hope you find it.  To love another doesn't mean our love is diminished.  Nothing on earth could do that.

Your Destiny

P.S.  When time comes, remember that you fight fire with water, and that she may be a survivor, but in this, time is not on her side.  You must move quickly and appeal to her love to remove her shields.

It took a while to read the letter, and Mystique reread it a few times, taking in the explanation she'd been denied for years and hating that Irene had gone through that alone.  She also noticed the cryptic note at the end and smiled sadly.  Irene always told you what you needed to know, but it didn't make sense until you needed to know it.

………..

Christy sighed as she finally sat at her computer to work.  It was still before noon and she felt like she'd done two days already since waking up at six.  She was barely into searching for more resources when she heard footsteps on the stairs.  Mystique came in balancing two plates and two glasses.  "It's lunch time and I figured you'd forget."  Mystique set one plate and glass down on the desk and moved to the other chair.

"Thanks."  Christy found her eyes taking in the weary form of her friend and decided that Mystique was down here because she needed to be.  Christy took a bite of lunch.  "It's good."

"Well, good."  Mystique pushed her lunch about on her plate for a moment.  "Thank you."  It was delivered sincerely and yellow eyes moved from the plate to stare at her.  "I won't forget that when I needed you, you came running."

"We're partners."  Christy smiled.  Of course she'd run to help her, and it was sad that Mystique didn't expect that of her partners.  "We're friends."

"Yes, we are."

Christy tilted her head and studied Mystique.  "Are you okay?"

"Destiny gave you a letter."  Mystique set her plate on the desk and seemed to shrink into herself a little.  "Did she tell you she was my wife, my love, for years?"

"Yes."  Christy spoke softly and waited.

"She was such a beautiful woman when I met her.  Her hair actually seemed to glow in the sunlight.  I was pretending to be a man and there was this woman challenging another man's opinion about a woman's place being in the home.  It wasn't very common then."  Mystique was talking to her and Christy gave her friend all of her attention, ignoring her own meal and doing her best to not show her sympathy too much in her expression.  "She stared at me just a moment, even though she couldn't see, she was blind, I felt like she'd seen right through me.  It turned out she had."  Slowly during the story Christy moved closer.  She had never heard how those two had gotten together and it was romantic, loving, and so obvious how much Mystique was still in love with Irene. 

When the story was over and lunch was gone Mystique got up and left the room.  Christy stayed downstairs, taking the hint that it was more sharing that Mystique was comfortable with.  It had actually surprised her that Mystique had made the effort.


	63. Chapter 63

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Mystique was a little surprised to see Christy upstairs after dinner.  The woman was on a marathon to finish her research by the end of the month, so seeing her when they took a day off training was rare.  They'd both agreed today was worth taking off.  Mystique claimed that Christy had already had a field test that day and didn't need it, but she just wasn't up to sparing with the woman.

"What you watching?"  Christy leaned against the large entry to the living room and glanced at the t.v.  Mystique looked back at it in time to see Bruce Willis run barefoot over a bunch of glass.

"Die Hard."  She hadn't remembered putting it on, but she recognized it.  She'd been sitting there thinking about other things.

"Oh."  Christy moved into the room and sat on the other end of the L shaped couch.  "I liked this one."

"Well, don't consider it accurate.  There are better ways to take out a force alone.  If he'd been a shapeshifter it would have been a half hour movie."

"You mean if he'd been you."  Christy smiled at her and scooted a little closer to the center of her section of the couch.  "If it had been me it would have taken three to four hours and stealing a shape would have turned it into a Nc-17 flick, with all the touching."

Mystique gave her a wicked smile, "And I could say something about it never feeling so good to loose a fight, but we can skip that fantasy."

"You casting yourself as the terrorist?"  Christy smirked. 

"They preferred to be called freedom fighters."  What Mystique used to do was all about fighting the oppression and threat to mutants, because as nice as it would be to talk the humans into listening, it wouldn't happen.

Christy's smile faded and she stared at the table.  Mystique could hear her sigh.  "It's bad enough that we have to fight people like Liam and the FOH, but to have mutants attacking each other… I hate it when the people I'm fighting for…"  Mystique could see the muscles in Christy's jaw clench.  "We're risking our lives, you are risking your life for mutants and that woman…"

Mystique didn't really want to talk about this.  A glance at the dining room table at least showed that Shortpack had already gone to bed.  "Yes a united front would be better, but you'll never get any large group of people to agree… and insanity is insanity.  I doubt Sybil considered how her actions affected the community."  She watched Christy scoot a little closer to the curve in the couch and sighed heavily. 

"I'm sorry you went through that."  Christy's voice was soft, soothing.  Irene's comment about this woman crying alone in bed earlier fit this image of Christy more than the tough woman Mystique normally saw.

"Me too."  Mystique felt a small smile tug at her lips when she noticed Christy moved just a little more in her direction again.  At this pace it would take less than five minutes before the woman was sitting in Mystique's lap.  It reminded her of Rogue when she was younger, after a mission that was particularly hard.  Rogue would hug Mystique or lay on her afterwards while watching t.v.  Her daughter had needed the reassurance of that closeness.  Christy hadn't struck Mystique as that needy, but then again, Irene did say Christy had already lost so much.

"Did you have a lover on your world?"

Christy went quiet.  "That's… complicated."  For a moment Mystique thought she wouldn't answer.  "Things were a little crazy toward the end.  We knew we were going to die.  My mother committed suicide, my brother stayed in California.  I was alone… until I found my tribe.  Society pretty much crumbled."  Mystique turned the volume on the t.v. down and turned to face Christy.  "There was a man, he loved me, wanted me.  I loved him too, but not like that.  He died."  Two words hinted at more of a story, but Christy sighed.  "I had a night with a girl… but I wouldn't call her a lover.  I was mostly alone."

Mystique just stared for a moment, surprised at the pain still in that voice.  It reminded her that it had been less than a year since Christy lost an entire world.  "Well, your planet obviously had serious vision problems," When Christy looked up at her with a puzzled expression she smiled at her, "because a woman with your beauty should have had to beat them away."

She blushed, Mystique obviously caught Christy off guard with that one.  "Thanks."  It only took a moment before Christy smirked, "But I'm not so kinky that I'd beat a lover."

"Oh… well, hate to tell you this, but have you seen Emma's whip collection yet?"  Mystique almost laughed at the shocked expression that turned to thoughtful too quickly.  "Oh, look… I'm watching a kink being born.  How cute."

"Shut up."  Christy's come back was weak compared to her norm and her smile was slightly guilty.  "I'd let that woman do anything to me."

"You're pretty smitten aren't you?"  Mystique asked even though the expression on Christy's face whenever the topic of Emma came up made it clear.  Christy had let Mystique talk about Irene for a little over an hour earlier that day.  It seemed fair to give Christy this opening.

"Yes."  Christy smiled, a subdued version of the love-struck idiot expression on her face.  "I've never loved anyone like I love her."  Mystique thought Christy almost sounded like a teenager, falling so hard and so fast for the White Queen, but she kept that to herself.  "I really hope this works out."

They pretended to watch the movie for just a minute, maybe a little longer and Christy was talking again.  "Have you ever been with a telepath?"  The question was almost shy.  Mystique just shook her head and Christy moved a little closer.  "You know that moment during sex where any distance between your bodies is too much, the point where you just want to melt into your lover and be closer than is physically possible?"  Mystique remembered it, that wasn't a part of sex, her one night stands never reached that point, that was making love.  Mystique remembered wanting to melt into Irene like that.  Her expression must have said yes, because Christy continued.  "Emma can reach inside of me and just… make us one.  It's like she's IN my body, and I feel like I'm in hers, like I'm being loved and loving at the same time.  It's incredible."

"That does sound pretty incredible."  Mystique didn't know of a better response.  She wasn't used to talking about this sort of thing with people and she felt a little jealous of that feeling.  One she hadn't come close to in so long.

"I wish I could learn how to do the things you talk about.  I want to give her those things, but I can't… I can't do anything that might be close to cheating on her and what we'd need to do so I could learn would… it would just be too close."  Christy paused and Mystique could see her struggling with something so she didn't talk.  Perhaps she'd teased too much in hinting what a shapeshifter could do.  She hadn't meant to make Christy envious or jealous.  "What we do for work is already too close.  I've spent more time kissing you than I have her.  I've spent more time alone with you than I have with my own lover."

"Is this why you snapped at me yesterday?"  Mystique asked softly.  She didn't like the fact that Christy saw spending time with her as a problem.

"Emma is a telepath, and I love how she feels when she's in my mind."  Christy looked her in the eye, not shying away.  "But what happens when she sees how much of our work is… intimate?"

"She should see it is work.  You've never kissed me at the house."

"But you're very good at what you do."  Christy sighed.  "I hate to have to say this, but could you… cool it down?  It's hard to claim I'm just working when… when it feels so good."  A light blush covered Christy's cheeks, but her serious expression didn't falter.  Mystique was surprised she was being called on this, but then she should have realized that eventually Christy would figure out that they didn't need to kiss nearly as often or as passionately and Mystique had them doing it.  Christy gave her a small smile, "Maybe if you sucked at it this wouldn't be a problem, but you're a goddess and I don't need the temptation."

Mystique gave Christy a serious look.  "Well, that's the first time I was told I was too sexy to kiss.  Not sure how to feel about that."  She enjoyed flirting with Christy.  They played well together.  "What about…"  Mystique waved her hand between the two of them.  "We talk… talkings good?"

"Yeah."  Christy smiled.  "Talkings fine, it's just more that might get me in trouble.  I'm just going by what I wouldn't want her doing.  If she was kissing… like us, I would feel… hurt."

"I thought you said our touchy feeling talks were over this morning."  Mystique reached her limit of the seriousness of this.  So they couldn't kiss as much, message heard and understood.  They could stop talking about it.  As a friend she felt she should offer something though.  "Some of the things I can do wouldn't be too much for me to show you.  Just subtle shifts of the hand or tongue, nothing overly dramatic like a sex change.  Those things I could teach you if you want, and eventually you'll figure out the rest."

"Tongue?"  Christy's question was too innocent.  She wasn't on the same wavelength yet and Mystique gave her a flirtatious wink before shifting her tongue into something more reptilian and flickering it in the air.  "Oh."

"So can I assume we'll add that to the syllabus?"  Mystique said as soon as she had her own tongue back. 

"Yeah."  Christy's smile made Mystique chuckle.

"Thought so.  I never get complaints when I use that trick."

On Monday traffic was its normal hectic mess on the way home after work and as soon as Christy stepped into the house she could hear the phone start to ring.  "You gonna get that or do you want me to?"  Mystique called out, and it was clear if she had to answer it she'd make Christy pay in embarrassment.  Christy finished coming up the stairs and made it to the phone.  A brief glance showed that Mystique was starting to cook dinner.

"Hello?"

"Christy."  A familiar voice made Christy smile.

"Sage."  The woman actually called.  It had been so long Christy had started to think they'd heard about her past and weren't willing to talk to her again.  "What's up?"

"At this moment Storm."  The slight amusement in the voice was cute.  "I called to tell you that the lead you captured for us turned out to be very helpful.  We've shut down the foster home thief ring."

With all the excitement of her own mission she'd almost forgotten about that problem.  "Great.  And the kids?"

"Either home, heading to Xavier's, or on their own again."  Sage answered while Christy took the phone with her downstairs.  She wasn't going to force Mystique to be quiet, and Sage might recognize Mystique's voice.  "Some of the students didn't feel like trusting our offer so soon after having been betrayed like that."

"I can see that."  Christy stepped into her room.  "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine."  Sage paused, "Logan filled us in on what we've been missing and I thought I should call you."  Christy couldn't tell if this was to tell her to go to hell or that she was still a friend.  "You are actually dating Emma?"

"Yeah.  Sorry, you snooze you lose."  Christy teased a little to cover her discomfort about the topic not yet broached.

"Well, you have my condolences."  The response didn't sound completely like teasing, but Christy ignored the small jab while wishing she knew more about Tessa.  "We also heard about a few other things."  Sage's voice was devoid of emotion in only the way Sage seemed able to do it.  "I wanted you to know that I hadn't been avoiding calling you because of that.  We'd been so busy I simply didn't have time."

"That's good to know."  Christy sat down on her couch and sighed quietly.  "I was a little worried."  Perhaps Sage did understand darkness.

"I won't say everyone took it well, or that they even heard everything.  Logan is under the impression that your unique dietary habits while at home weren't conveyed to everyone.  Emma has a talent for subtly that bypassed most of her team."

"Oh."  Things made more sense that way.  It also meant that Logan knew, and he was trying to be her friend anyhow.

"Not everyone on my team has the entire story either.  Logan thought it best that I at least knew the full story so that if it came up in the future I could work to calm the reaction.  It isn't like you lied about it; Emma just covered it up for you."

"If I could have thought of another way…"  Christy started softly, not liking that Sage might think poorly of her, even though in this she thought poorly of herself.

"Oh, I imagine that would be a last resort."  Christy could hear some laughing in the background on Sage's end of the phone.  They must be having the post mission party.  "I had heard you were having a problem with the Friends of Humanity in your area.  We have a little time before some other mission pulls us away.  Did you want some help?"

Well, she hadn't really expected that offer.  "Thanks, but I have it under control.  Charles sent someone to help me out and teach me about my powers."

"Anyone I know?"

Christy sighed.  "Nothing I can tell you.  He's got a tight leash on me."

"I see."  Two words, but it conveyed a hint of displeasure.  Christy didn't think it was aimed at her.  "Well, I should get going before they notice me.  They'll want me to play and I have work to do."

"It was nice to hear from you."

"Likewise."

Shortpack sat through Mystique's teasing Christy about getting phone calls from women that weren't Emma Frost.  He sat through eating meatloaf, which was far from his favorite.  He watched the glances between the two women and he wondered what had changed between them, because while he could feel something had, he couldn't point to anything obvious enough to make it clear. 

"I need to do a briefing.  Our bugs came up with some important information."  In just one Monday he'd been kept so busy he couldn't stop recording and checking information all day.  He'd woken up early to be at the computer and ready to go by eight and stayed on there until dinnertime.  It was interesting to see the different reactions to his announcement.  Mystique seemed to lean back in her chair, lounging more than sitting in her chair, while Christy sat up straighter as if she were about to take an important test.  He preferred Christy's reaction.

"What ya got short stuff?"  Mystique asked while reaching out to take her wine glass off the table.

"Well, I heard that Mr. Stanley is being blackmailed by his second in command."  He turned to address Christy since she was more interested.  "If word got out that his only daughter is a mutant it would ruin him apparently.  No one would follow his lead and his vision would be destroyed."  Like that would be a disaster.  "So Liam is the one holding the cards because apparently he's the only one that saw your Jessi on the beach.  He's asking for money, stocks, anything of value he can get."

"So the only F.O.H. people that know are Mr. Stanley and Liam?"  Christy leaned forward a little and stared at him.  "And Jessi's dad wants to keep it under wraps?"  Christy glanced at Mystique and then asked her.  "Why wouldn't he kill Liam then?  It's the only way to be sure it never gets out."

"You want to take Liam out don't you?"  Mystique smiled at Christy and Shortpack's eyes widened.  This was not the mission!

"Whoa… we are under strict orders not to kill these people!"  He spoke sternly and hated the dismissive look in Mystique's eyes.  He was always having to say this, and it felt like he'd get more response from a wall.  "Besides Liam already thought of that.  He has what he's calling evidence locked up and it will go public if he is killed."

"He couldn't have any evidence on Jessi."  Christy spoke up.  "Aside from an eye witness, there weren't cameras or anything else out there."

"So what does he have?"  Mystique spoke softly.  "Something to scare Jessi's daddy enough to keep him paying."

"I was thinking that getting a look at this evidence might take priority."  He brought attention back to himself.  "Maybe he has everything that we're looking for."

"Be less bother to shoot him between the eyes and watch the news as his big bomb hits the airwaves."  Mystique gave him her teasing little smile and he just shook his head.  How could killing be funny?  A glance at Christy disgusted him further.  She just smirked at Mystique's suggestion.

"Nice idea, but I don't want to bet Jessi's life that I caught everything that went on that night.  If he really has evidence her life would be over in this state."  Christy's voice dropped lower.  "Can we see it?  He might not even have anything.  If I were blackmailing someone with something I couldn't prove I sure as hell would make something up."

"But he is the right hand man there.  He could really have some incriminating files."  Shortpack pointed out.  He really thought that Liam probably had something.

"Okay, I'll see if Rob can get closer to him."  Mystique sighed.  "Did we get anything else?"

"Yeah, they plan another message for next Friday.  They'll be looking for a mutant couple."

Christy came home from work early, after a long day of faking an illness so that she had an excuse to miss the next few days.  Rob only worked part time at the warehouse, so he had Wednesday and Thursday off this week.  They planned to make the most of the time.  She didn't even worry about the students missing two days worth of class.  In the larger scheme of things it was unimportant.  She'd call in tomorrow and tell the secretary what she wanted her students to do that day.

As soon as she stepped inside she found Mystique leaning against the wall staring at her.  "So you have time off?"

"They actually told me to go home.  I don't think anyone expects to see me tomorrow."

"Good."  Mystique started down the stairs with two drinks in her hand.  "We need to do a lot of work before Friday."

Barely five minutes later Christy was sitting on her couch and Mystique stood in the center of her room.  "Okay, we need you to develop a new shape.  Give me suggestions and we'll try it out on me first to give you a model."

Christy just stared at Mystique while thinking quietly.  This needed to be something she could do, but Mystique wanted her to branch out so that no one thought it was related to Terry.  The FOH would get a good look at this one.

"Just start with the hair.  What color, what style?"   Mystique waved a bit impatiently.  "You can do anything we decide on.  We are still making a woman."

After an hour of serious working back and forth Christy was staring at a form clad in skin tight black leather pants and viciously solid looking boots.  The belt buckle was large and gold.  A tight black half shirt exposed pale white flesh that was hard and toned, showing every curve of a warrior's abs.  The skin tone was nearly vampiric, being as pale as Sage.  The jacket was studded with gold metal and had chains wrapped loosely over the left shoulder, again in gold.  The jacket was meant to be unzipped.  The low neckline of the shirt helped to emphasize the leather studded collar around a delicate looking neck.  It also emphasized breasts that strained against it a little more than Christy's would have believed.  Who knew she had those?  The hands were covered in black gloves that left the fingers opened and a golden bar covered the knuckles, and would give a punch just that much more force.  Above all that was still Christy's face, but with the short hair used on her Chris persona.  They hadn't gotten to reworking those features yet.

"I like it."  Christy could sense the danger in this form, and weirdly enough the sex appeal.  Mystique made that form hot in a way Christy never expected to see herself be.  This was even more butch than before and she'd have built in weapons in those boots and the gloves that wouldn't need to be shifted to be used.  The breast enhancement had been her idea, because the outfit hadn't been sitting right with her smaller breasts.  Also it was time to get away from a body type.  The stomach had been Mystique's idea, because she believed obvious muscles made people think twice about picking a fight.  "Spike your hair a bit."  Mystique did it but it wasn't quite right.  "A little more wild, less organized.  Messy."

"Were you going to change the color?"  Mystique asked as she made the latest change and the hair looked good that way.  At that point Christy's hair came in two colors, blonde like Emma and her own mixed up shades of brunette with blonde and red highlights.  Her own hair was a little distinctive and Emma's shade of blonde was a little rare as well. 

Halfway through this process Christy had decided that what they were making was Demise, a new more powerful, and obvious version.  This was going to be her fighting form, her alter-ego.  It was better than the Chris version.  The clothing reminded her a little of Emma's, in that she went with all black in contrast to her lover. "Black hair."  It would be a bitch to learn how to do it, but if she was going to continue the contrasts to the White Queen it was just the next step.  Where Emma seemed like a graceful but dangerous woman, this form was going to give the impression of a brawler.  Not Christy's strong suite, but a little misdirection to the enemy seemed like a good idea.

"Damn."  Christy smirked and shook her head.  "Is it wrong to lust after yourself?"  She chuckled.  She loved Emma, but like she refused to tell Sage, her type was pale skin and black hair.  On Mystique it looked like Christy, but also like someone new.

Mystique smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.  "Well, I believe the terms narcissistic, but I have been with people that actually wanted me to be them.  You change your mind about casual kissing and I'll let you kiss yourself."  Christy had to blush.  She was the one to start that line of thought, so she had only herself to blame. 

"Thanks but I don't think needing therapy is something I want to add to my to do list." 

"You sure?"  Mystique tilted her head a little and gave Christy a sexy wink. 

"Ah, yeah… I think I'll pass."  Christy gave Mystique a fake grimace.  "Therapy, definitely lots and lots of therapy."

"What do we want to do with the face?"  Mystique walked into the bathroom to look at the results so far.  "Not that it isn't gorgeous, but we could go more delicate or a bit more butch so you aren't recognized."

"Could we just do a mask?"

"A mask?"  Mystique stared back out the bathroom door to her.  "A shapeshifter doesn't wear a mask."  It was a little strange to see a version of her own face giving her a disbelieving look.  Looking at herself didn't bother Christy as much as it used to, since they'd had to do this a few times now, but it was too close to the look that other Christy had given her when she'd seen her.  Christy focused on the doorway rather than Mystique for a moment.

"Kind of like…"  Christy went quiet as she tried to think of a hero that had something she liked.  The ones she knew of from this world didn't have it.  "Robin from Batman and Robin, only bigger." 

"It wouldn't be any easier than picking a different face."

"But it would be me, and I want Demise to be me."

"This didn't go how I was thinking.  I was planning on us making a regular woman so that you could blend in and follow."  Mystique said it again but she shifted and a mask appeared on her face, with eye holes that weren't going to be too narrow and it covered most of the forehead.  Curves from the mask, thick enough to cover her cheekbones came down level with her mouth, and her lips shifted to be black.  It would do, but the outfit looked better without a mask.  After this mission it wasn't going back on.  The others didn't wear masks and they were fine.

"Good."

Mystique touched the solid gold belt buckle.  "Now some detail work."  It shifted and Christy had expected the Xmen symbol to appear, but instead a skull minus the jaw bone filled the space in the golden frame.  It was filled in with black and Mystique's finger caressed it for a moment before looking up at her.  "My crest in a manner of speaking.  You're more my apprentice than you are Charles'."

"You want me to wear it?"  It was hardly something people wouldn't see elsewhere so it didn't scream Mystique to the general public, but Christy felt the significance of this.  Whether it made them partners or teammates, or just apprentice and teacher, it implied an ongoing connection.  "This isn't a proposal right?  Because I already told you I have a woman."

"No."  Mystique smiled and held out her left hand.  "A proposal would be this."  And a solid gold ring with the same emblem formed on her ring finger.  The ring faded and Mystique took that hand to touch the buckle again.  "This is a contract, really more of a symbol of a verbal contract."  She wasn't teasing now and Christy waited to hear what she'd be promising if she took it.  "I was sent to train you and disappear, but training isn't something that can be done in a couple months.  I've never taken an apprentice shifter, but I'm going to make an effort to come to New York often enough to train you properly.  Right now all we're doing is the basics so we can do the mission.  Most shifters don't explore the limits of their powers like I have and I can teach you more than just taking new forms or even pretending to be other people."  Mystique's mischievous grin ended that serious comment.  "And Charlie will see it and hate it."

"Why didn't you start with that one?  I'll wear it now."  Christy smirked and pretended that bugging Charles was the reason, but really she could use the teacher, and she knew Mystique would know that.  Christy took in the entire look and nodded.  "Looks good."

"Well, I hope you like it, because we have more work now.  Once you have this form down I want to show you some moves.  We'll be sparring later tonight.  I have an idea of how to keep my cover and stop them from killing anyone Friday."  Mystique stepped fully into the bathroom to take off the clothes they made so that Christy could wear them long enough to imprint them.  Once she had the clothes they'd work on the rest. 

It was kind of strange that Mystique actually could make the clothes and take them off.  That was one of the big differences between them.

While Christy was working on the new clothes Mystique wandered upstairs.  Once Christy had the basics she could help, but at this point Christy could do enough to get the clothes going.  "Hey Shorty."  She smiled at the small man and moved to sit at the table.  "Wait till you see the new and improved Demise."

"She's not carrying a scythe now is she?"  He smirked and Mystique tilted her head like she was considering adding that to the costume.

"Maybe we should buy her one."  She managed to not laugh when he started to believe her.  "She'll need a weapon and Forge's little dart guns aren't reliable."

"The Professor doesn't want her killing again."  His teasing air was gone.  That boy was far too serious.  "At least with Sybil it wasn't really her fault."  Is that what he told himself so he didn't feel guilty about not reporting it?  Christy had told him outright what her plan had been.

"Well a scythe is a little impractical for this mission anyhow.  Where could she hide it?"  Mystique rubbed her chin as if she was considering this.  "Unless she strapped it to her back.  They'd see it, but she'd still be maneuverable."

"I ordered a new tranq gun for her.  The best I could get my hands on.  It shouldn't jam and it has a decent range."

"Those things are garbage and you know it.  In every mission I've been forced to use those things it almost cost us the mission.  They break, they don't put people out fast enough… it's a joke."  Mystique couldn't pass by this opportunity to complain about those things.  They were going to get her killed one of these days.  Rather than letting him get on his soapbox about good guys not killing, and that she was batting for the good now she got up.  "I'm gonna go pick up pizza for dinner tonight.  If Christy comes up tell her to do her shifts.  It should keep her busy."  Christy didn't take nearly as long as she used to for her to learn clothes.  If anything slowed her down it would be that mask.  After dinner they'd work on the hair and skin tone. 

"This is a tracker."  Shortpack pointed to pen that arrived earlier that day.  "It also has a sensitive communication device.  Since I can't relay your messages to Demise, She'll need to have you wired.  This needs to be in your front pocket to be close enough to pick up your conversations without too much interference."

"You're getting her wired?  Oh please, like she's not hyper enough as is."  Demise interrupted him.  Shortpack looked up at Mystique and smirked. 

"To keep anyone from overhearing you when you talk to Mystique, keep your messages brief and few."  He explained to Demise as he handed over the earring.  "To talk you squeeze it."

"Oh, look… it even goes with your ensemble."  Mystique teased as Christy stared at the gold earring.

"I have a matching one that isn't a wire."

"I don't need it."  Demise sighed and brought it up to her ear.  Shortpack's eyes widened when he realized she was shoving it through her lobe and that she hadn't been pierced.  He stared at her again, taking in the new form minus the mask she'd pull out later.  Mystique had her wearing it almost all the time so that it might not disappear in a fight like the last time Christy fought, but Christy was going to start the night out as Chris.  The earring must have made it's way through her ear because she reached out for the back of it to hold it in place.

"That can't be sanitary."  He muttered as he looked over at Mystique.  "Since men don't wear earrings, we have a plug that will go in your ear, but it's supposed to be invisible."

"You couldn't have got me one of those?"  Demise grumbled.  He couldn't blame her.

"I put in the order and Forge chose the form.  I'm sorry.  I didn't think about earrings, but at least yours does both incoming and outgoing, and in case of an emergency I can turn it into a tracker to find you."

"Okay."  She let her irritation go quickly.  Shortpack wouldn't mind if Mystique learned that from Christy.

"I got a new car."

"I'll tell them the truck is in the shop and I borrowed Terry's."  Mystique said while putting the plug in her ear and shifting to Rob.  They tested the material and adjusted the sensitivity of it quickly.  Christy had to be shown how. 

He looked at Christy.  "I rented a car for you.  They shouldn't ever see it, but we really don't want to risk them showing up at your work."

"Okay."

"It's parked a block away so your neighbors don't start to wonder."

"Like they'd notice."  Demise rolled her eyes.  "I could walk around on the lawn naked and they'd never notice."  It took him a moment to realize she was joking.  He gave her a weak smile, while wondering why she was so determined to joke around now.

"Okay, and I have a dart gun."  He pointed to the unopened box on the table. 

"Great."  She didn't sound thrilled.  Well, this wasn't a chance to play with big guns, this was a mission.

"I find they work best when you use them to bash someone in the side of the head."  Mystique added less than helpfully.

"Try not to hit an average human with more than three darts or you could kill them."  He warned Demise.  "And this is a last resort.  The idea isn't to catch them tonight.  Mystique needs time to check out Liam's house and figure out what he has.  I figure it is either there or with his brother in Renton."

Mystique stood up, "Well, let's get this show on the road."  At least she was the one that put her hand down to pick him up.  Mystique let him get into her hand and she wasn't so heavy handed with him.  Shortpack had gotten bruised from Christy's grip when they'd gone to Seattle.

"I'm going to be with Demise in this, helping by monitoring the tracker so we don't loose you."  Demise shifted to Chris, but with loose jeans and a tight tshirt.  Mystique grabbed his computer and headed out the door.  He called back to Christy as she walked behind them.  "We can do this.  We can save the couple and keep Mystique's cover."

"Well, we'll sure try."  Her response wasn't as positive as he'd hoped.  This was all hinging on Demise.


	64. Chapter 64

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

"You said you wanted more hands on work." Liam grinned as he opened his front door.

Rob gave Liam a small smile in response as he followed the man down the stairs to the famed basement.  The slight glance he gave the pen in his pocket wasn't noticeable, he knew how to cover those moves, but whatever was said here tonight could be good evidence, admissible in court or not.  The tape Shortpack was making on his end needed to be as clear as possible.

The basement was mostly unfinished, and ran the length of the house.  A large table was placed in the center of the largest section, with a light above it and several chairs around it.  Rob glanced briefly at the men in the room, recognizing most of the faces if not the names as he took in the environment.  The solid looking walls and heavy door to another room downstairs looked a bit out of place  He'd bet it was locked as well.  Eventually he had to get a look inside.  He was pretty sure they brought the mutants here to torture to death, and it looked like a cell.

"Rob, this is the guys."  Liam put his arm over Rob's shoulder  and pointed to the others.  Having that man that close, it was a challenge to not move away or show disgust at being near him.  "Steve, you meet the other night."  He pointed at the forty something year old man with slightly graying temples.  "And Jacob."  Jacob abandoned talking to a small cluster of these nine men.  "you know him."  Liam pointed to the men Jacob had been talking with.  "Mr. Baseball over there is Ernie.  He's a little league coach."  That narrowed it down to the one wearing a baseball hat.  "And that loser is Cliff."  The other man flipped Liam off in a joking way.  Introductions continued this way and Rob had more names to investigate once this night was over.  Sam, Woody, Norm, and Kelsey rounded out the group.

"Here is your robe and here is your hood."  A voice whispered in his ear and Rob managed to not smile.  Christy wasn't playing fair.  "Join us for the barbeque on the neighbor's lawn at midnight."  The pause made him think it was over and he was still nodding his hellos when Christy went a little further.  "Bow to the great Voldemort."  She spoke when Rob was saying hello to Steve.  Rob had to smile, but Steve just smiled back, unaware of the insult.  It made Rob smile a little more.  When radio silence resumed Rob was sure it was because Shortpack told Christy it was enough to let Rob know they'd managed to follow Liam's car.  He could have done it, but this was still a training mission.  Shortpack had to be glaring at Christy at that moment.

Following them would have been a challenge without the bug on Rob.  Liam wasn't a complete idiot.  He'd picked Rob up somewhere else and drove him here.  The excuse that finding the place would be hard sounded genuine, but most likely it was so that if Rob didn't follow through with his part tonight they could get rid of him easier. 

Everyone was moving towards the table so he did as well, and that brought another wall into view.  His eyes traveled to the articles all hung like trophies and they looked very familiar.  A raid on this house would clue the police in enough.  They had every crime they'd committed on that wall.  He turned back to the now serious looking men.  "You said you wanted to make a statement."  Liam spoke as they moved to sit around the table.  "Well, here is where we make statements."  Rob knew that.  He'd even had to clean up after these men murdered a couple to earn the trust needed to be invited into the group. 

You getting all of this Shortpack?  Rob thought to his handler as Liam and Steve outlined what this elite group of citizens did.  He kept his expression interested and pleased, even as he looked forward to his change to beat these men.  Prison seemed too good for them, and once again he cursed a system that wouldn't give them the maximum sentence, just because their victims were mutants.  Hopefully they'd get a sentence at all.

Every last word.  Shortpack's response was perfect.  Rob leaned back in his chair and started to relax.

"We used to split up into two groups and cover more ground."  Steve spoke again and Rob could see the other men fidgeting a little.  "But we lost two good men to a filthy mutie not too long ago.  Some government we have, that allows things like that to carry guns."  He sounded disgusted. 

"The muties got away."  Liam took over explaining this and Rob was forced to look away from Steve.  It was a shame, because he would have loved to see his expression and see if there was even a hint of reaction to one of them being Steve's own daughter.  "We got ambushed by some bitch in the woods.  She killed Martin and Craig, Sam's little brother."  Several sympathetic eyes moved toward Sam and Rob could tell that man took it personal.  They all seemed to be dismayed that someone would fight back and hurt them.  Like any creature wouldn't have the right. 

And Charles thought peace was the way.  That old man never saw these basement headquarters, and they were all over the country.  For a telepath, he remained selectively blind to the real world.

…………. 

"Finally."  Christy muttered as the men started to head out of the house and load into two vans.  It had been a long drawn out bitch session to build up the insane fervor needed to murder.  Rob had contributed enough that men were laughing and joking with him on the way to the vans. 

"I've got them on tracker, so lay back.  We don't want them seeing you."  Shortpack spoke from his spot on the passenger side of this small car.  Christy had parked near a neighbors house and further away from the main road so that these bastards wouldn't need to drive past her.  Christy leaned the drivers seat back and did what she was told.  She felt a bit too vulnerable not being able to see the enemy, and started to listen harder to make up for that.  She could hear two vans start and when she heard the motors get further away she glanced at Shortpack.

"All clear." 

She was up and starting the car quickly.  There was no way they'd loose Rob.  Shortpack turned up the volume on the computer as she drove.

"How do we pick them?"  Rob's voice filled the car.

"Mutant detector."  Those two words have Shortpack and Christy sharing a panicked look, "or we will once we save enough.  Those damned things should be on more than just casinos."  The other voice continued and Christy relaxed her back, which had tensed up.  "Now we just look for obvious ones, or ones we see using their powers.  Also there's a bar in town.  We'd shut it down, but it draws the mother fuckers like flies to shit."

"Or shit to flies."  Another male voice laughed.

"Turn left here."  Shortpack spoke and Christy moved to take it naturally even though she hadn't been in the lane for it.  Since it was a neighborhood road it wasn't all that busy.  She could see the main road down a few blocks, and the van that was almost out of sight.  If she'd had to follow visually they would have noticed her eventually.  "I think their talking about the Ladders Bar, it's the only mutant bar I was able to find in the area."

"You been bar hopping without us?"  Christy smirked as she took the next turn they needed.

"No, well… my friend took me there."  There was still talk going on in the van, but nothing important sounding.  "But there are listings available of these places if you know where to look.  Tacoma has one and the Seattle area had two."

"And we couldn't have visited one?"  Christy had been out with Mystique a few times and never got to see these places.

"No dancefloor.  That pretty much makes them uninteresting to our dancing queen.  Also they are mutant bars, not lesbian bars.  I haven't seen Mystique even look interested in a man since I met her."  Shortpack looked at his computer again.  "Take a left here and we can get there first.  I'm sure that's where they're going.  It'll be easier to follow them if they don't see us get there."

"How are they gonna blend with such a large group."  Christy muttered as she moved into position and waited for the vans to get there.  The bar was low key looking, but she'd parked closer to a different place.  She watched the two vans pass her and one pulled into a parking spot a block away.  The other kept going.

"Probably break into groups, and meet up where they plan to attack once a target is found."

…………

Rob stood outside the van waiting for directions and glanced around the area subtly.  Christy was down the street.  Even though they'd picked a car that would blend in anywhere, it wasn't hard to spot when you knew what you were looking for.  Christy was sitting in the car waiting, but it didn't look to obvious.  She wasn't easily spotted from this far away.

"We'll split up.  Three of us will stay here and watch for any couple that leaves the bar and starts walking down in that direction."  Steve pointed away from most of the businesses.  "They have parking and bus stops over there, and little lights.  We DO NOT want these bastards to see us coming.  You got that Rob?"

"Sure."  It wasn't rocket science.  They planned to jump a couple, drug them, shove those damned power inhibitor collars on them, and shove them in the back of a van.

"The other guys will just sit on their asses until I call them and tell them we're on our way."  Steve then looked at the others with them.  Liam was absent, but Jacob was with them, along with two others of the bastards.

"Anyone in the bar is a mutant?  Why don't you shop here all the time?"  Rob leaned against the van and stared at the bar.  Who would have thought a city like this would have one.

"They'd figure it out too fast and then we'd be out of luck.  We only come here when we're strapped for time.  Otherwise we check out the make out spots."  Jacob answered this time since Steve's attention was more focused on looking around.  "It's also good for training new guys."  Jacob moved closer and whispered.  "Don't let me down man.  I really put my neck out for you."

"No problem."  Rob reassured him.

………….

Christy watched as the group of five split again.  Jacob and Rob went down the street in one direction and the other three went the other.  It wasn't long before the men were all in position to watch both doors to the bar.

"We know where they plan to jump the couple.  Down the street you'll find the other van."  Shortpack addressed her.  "Put the computer in the bag and put it in the trunk.  I had it modified.  We can set me up in there."  Talking to him would be a bit suspicious and she worried about being seen herself.  She did what he asked and he actually slipped into the bag with it.

The trunk was empty, but a power supply for the laptop was set up toward the back of it.  She moved quickly to set out the computer again and hook it up.  Shortpack couldn't move it around himself.  The trunk light didn't seem to be turning off as she closed the trunk.

"Walk down the street until you spot them.  Keep walking until you're out of sight and then find a place to wait for further instructions."  Shortpack's voice came across on the earring.  Christy almost reached up to answer, but decided that didn't need an immediate answer.  Not when one man was watching her, probably waiting to see if she went into the bar they were waiting on.  Christy ran a hand through unfamiliarly short hair and started down the street, acting like she had a clue where she was going.

She was setting up an ambush of an ambush, it made her feel a bit more sure of her role in the night.  She knew how to do this.  Christy felt eyes on her as she passed the bar the F.O.H. was watching and did her best to not walk differently because of the scrutiny.  She stared into closed shop windows as she walked past them down the street.

The well light street was only in the area of the small neighborhood shops, and Christy found herself struggling to think of a reason to be walking past those and down towards the parking lot she spotted the other van in.  Her walk became faster and she acted like she was nervous about the darkness as she moved towards a bus stop.  A glance at the bus numbers and she moved on.  They would hopefully assume she was looking for her bus. 

Some of the men were standing around the outside of that van smoking and talking as they waited.  Christy took in the nearly empty parking lot, and the cars that looked like they lived there and knew this was good for the F.O.H. ambush, but she had to search for a counter spot to wait.  The trees were sparse, the cars few, the buildings not nearby, and the men just watching for any movement.  They were just watching her, and talking. 

"You in position yet?"  Shortpack asked.

Christy reached up subtly to fiddle with the earring until she heard the soft change in sound that indicated she had the air.  "Not yet.  They have the primary spot and since this isn't a straight kill job I'm having trouble finding a spot nearby."  She could see a million spots for ambushes if she'd been shooting at them.  Hell, this street looked familiar.  She might have ambushed a group of raiders from her world on this streets double.

"Okay,"  His word dragged out a little too long.  "Well, the bar will be closing soon, so maybe you should hurry."

"Never would have thought of that.  I see why you make the big bucks."  Christy grumbled, but she didn't turn the earring on so he'd hear it.  She eyed the area again and made up her mind.  She crossed the street after she'd passed the lot and kept walking away, towards the cross street.  She could feel eyes on her the entire way and hated it.  She wasn't used to being watched as she set a trap.  She turned at the other street and walked until she was out of sight.

A quick look around and she didn't see anyone else there.  This was why the bastards picked this spot.  She moved quickly off the sidewalk, which at that point was just a dirt path, and into the sparse grass and trees.  Once she had a small bush at her back she shifted into the black of her Demise form.  It would blend in with this darkness better.  She crouched down and moved closer to the targets.  This empty lot next to the parking was for sale.  She noticed that as she passed the sign.  Like anyone would want it.  All the good business spots were down the street. 

As she got closer she moved to crawl.  That was the only way to stay low enough for the bushes to do some good.  She saw the broken down Ford truck and moved towards it and the back of the parking lot.  "I'm in position."  She whispered for Shortpack as she laid down on the ground and watched the men and van from the other side of that truck.  The cement under her was cracked and rough.  Hopefully she wouldn't have to lay there long.  It also smelled of oil.  "This place isn't great for the plan."  She spoke quietly, betting that she was far enough away to not be overheard. 

"I guess you'll get to see Mystique's world famous improvisation skills."  He didn't sound overly thrilled either.  She proceeded to describe the layout of the area, hoping he'd get a chance to slip the information to Mystique.  Christy hated having to improvise on a mission.  That meant danger.  She preferred well thought out plans that worked.

She laid in silence as she felt the soft tickling feeling of bugs crawling on her fingers.  She felt the slime of a slug when she tried to scoot a little to the left and gave up on moving at all.  She couldn't see what she was moving into.  She wiped her now slimy hand on her pants and promised herself a shower when she got home.

"They have a target."  The words were announced and Christy strained to hear the phone.  She stared at the man that spoke into it briefly and then shoved his cell phone in his pocket. 

"Look alive."  Liam's voice was a little louder.  Christy shifted her mask on.  It was time.

………….

Demise is in position.  Rob got the mental message Shortpack sent as he and Jacob walked along the sidewalk after a couple.  They boy looked a bit young to be in the bar, but you couldn't always tell a mutants age.  Mystique was proof of that.  He smiled sweetly at his girlfriend while walking on the side of the sidewalk nearest the street.  So many boys of this time forgot the simple courtesies like that.  The girl was clearly a mutant, and the boy was most likely one, but for the Friends of Humanity purposes he was one by association.  The girl had porcupine quills for hair, which laid back for the most part and didn't extend past her shoulders.  Rob noticed they moved as she laughed and that the boy knew better than to get too close to them at that point.  If she'd really planned to fight her she would take the hint that those were dangerous. 

"When we get near the parking lot we'll start to make it obvious we're following them."  Jacob spoke quietly.  "The idea is they'll be so intent on us that they'll miss Liam.  We just herd them in and his group will dart them.."  A glance showed that the other men were on the other side of the street walking in the same direction.  "They'll join us when we get closer."  Jacob explained.  "We don't want to tip our hand too soon."

Tell Demise  It still felt a little strange to use that woman's codename, That I heal fast.  The information about the sparseness of the area they would fight wasn't welcome news.  Demise was not ready to take on ten men alone.  She's gonna need to throw me with some strength to get me out of sight.

If you get injured you won't be any good to her.  She hasn't practiced her strength.  She won't know how hard to throw.

No time like the present to learn.  Rob noticed the men across the street crossing towards them and knew it was almost time. 

"Brandon."  The girl's voice sounded wary as it traveled back to Rob, who had turned his hearing up a notch.  "I think we're being followed."

Brandon glanced back and Rob could see the boy's back tense as he realized that five men were walking down the normally rather deserted street after them.  "If they do anything, stay behind me.  I'll protect you Quill."  Rob could see the nervousness in him as those two started to walk faster, and in just the way the F.O.H. wanted them too.

………….

Demise stared unblinking at the van, taking in every movement the five men did in preparation.  She was crouched in front of the truck, but her black outfit helped her blend.  The men were too busy watching the street and double checking their dart guns nervously.  Bastards should be nervous.  She was back and she'd killed last time she caught them doing this.  She was unmoving like a statue, while also tensed for action.  Once they moved out she would. 

The sudden wave of motion was her clue. Demise darted forward, determined to take out these men's element of surprise.  "GUN!"  She called out to whoever was going to be the unknowing target as she slammed an elbow into one man's back.  He grunted in pain as he was shoved to the ground, hitting his head.  He didn't get back up.  It was then that Christy was out where she could see what was happening.  A boy and girl were staring at her in shock and five men behind them as well.  The F.O.H. had been waiting until the kids were almost to the van before moving.  Demise smirked evilly.  "Hello again."  She stared at Liam.  He looked confused before yelling.

"This isn't any of your business.  Leave."

Christy laughed as the four men with dart guns turned on her, leaving the young couple uncovered.  Her laugh hinted to the insane and her smile grew.  "Aw, how cute."  She stared at the guns.  "But those wont work on me flatscans."

………….

Shortpack, tell the kids to run.  They're just staring at her.  Rob sent as the standstill held, knowing the fighting would start soon.  He was just staring at Demise too.  Her voice was just a bit off, too cheerful, and her smile completely unconcerned.  Demise looked like she wanted the fight, and it confused the men that thought they had the upper hand.  Rob took in the outfit, now fully appreciating its affect.  Demise's skin was so pale in the moonlight.  She looked like a dangerous goddess standing there.

"Shoot her."  Rob yelled as he started to move in their direction.  He and Jacob were still the closest, and he wanted to get there before the rest of the bastards did.  The kids were forgotten and running quickly, just what they'd wanted.  "She's a mutie… shoot her."

His movement ended the standstill and he could hear the dart guns going off.  Demise assured Rob before the mission that those things didn't work on her, and she'd been hit by Liam's darts before.  As Rob rushed to cross the street he watched Demise slam a fist into another man and grab his gun with the other hand.  She smashed it against the side of the van. 

"You never learn do you Liam."  She addressed Liam, who was shooting at her while keeping his distance.  "You couldn't put me out on the beach, what makes you think it'll work now?"  Rob was a little impressed with the flirtatious tone in her voice as she spoke.  Demise really did like to mess with people's heads.

"It was you?"  Liam barely got that out when Rob threw himself through the air for the last few steps and tackled Demise, all the while hoping it wouldn't startle her too badly and make her loose her concentration.  He slammed into her side and they both fell to the ground sliding further away from the van.  He could feel the darts in her body as his own pressed down on her and me moved to do a very sloppy hold on her while staring into her eyes.  He flashed his yellow eyes briefly and noticed her resolve strengthen in the set of her jaw.  They'd practiced this move before.

Demise got her foot between them and carefully and quickly placed it on his stomach.  "Everything you got girl."  He whispered softly.  He saw the worry in her eyes, the mask didn't cover that, just a moment before he felt he pressure and air whipped past him as the ground got further away.  Oh shit, this better clear the truck or it was gonna hurt.  Rob waited until the arch shifted and the ground was getting closer to twist his body, relieved to see the trajectory took him past the truck that had been a good twelve feet away from where he'd been tossed from.  For a moment he'd worried that Christy was stronger and he'd find himself far too high to land safely or that she wouldn't have the strength to toss him over the truck from so far away, either would have taken him out of this fight.  He trusted that Demise had done what she was supposed to and got up to fight immediately, drawing attention away from Rob's graceful spin before he fell on the other side of the truck. 

Once his feet hit the ground and he regained control he squatted down and shifted back to his true form.  Mystique rubbed her stomach where she was sure she'd have a bruise the size of Demise's boot if she didn't have the ability to cover things like that.  "Good girl."  She whispered as she moved to a spot she could see.  This was Demise's field test, and Charlie would want a report.

The sounds of the struggle and occasional curses traveled down the block.  Someone would call the police if this went too long and none of them could afford that.

Mystique watched with a little pride as Demise flipped Sam over her shoulder and slammed her foot on his crotch when he was down, making him curl into a pain filled ball.  Her new apprentice had a cruel streak.  Demise was then safe to ignore him for a bit and focused on the men in front of her.  Mystique hated staying out of the fighting when she saw the half circle of me surrounding Demise.  This was too many.

How is she doing?  Shortpack's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Demise is still in action, but I can't see her taking on this many alone.

Just until she needs you.  His mental voice was softer.  He must have caught some of her concern.  She needs to learn.

She wasn't ready for this.  Mystique watched as Demise kicked Cliff and tried to follow it up with a more disabling hit only to be grabbed from behind by Norm.  Demise slammed her head back and hit him in the nose.  He let her go.  Blood trailed down his face. 

Now who wants to coddle her?  Shortpack spoke softly and then cut the connection.  Mystique grimaced as she realized what she'd been doing.  He was right.  Demise had to be learn somewhere, and it was better for her to do it when she had backup waiting, than alone some night.

Two men moved forward to grab her as Demise focused on the fight in front of her.  She wasn't able to watch them all when they circled her like that and it wasn't looking good.  Mystique moved to stand up.  She'd tell Demise where she screwed up later, but she'd screwed up too badly to get out of that hold.  Mystique could see Demise struggling to get free and it wasn't happening. 

………….

Demise kicked at Jacob when he moved to try and help the other two hold her.  The man flew into the van and looked stunned.  She ignored the pang of guilt that caused her and focused on the two men holding her arms.  It hadn't taken long for her to be overwhelmed by the numbers, although four men were out of the game now.  They kicked her feet out from under her and she fell to the ground with two men still holding her, keeping her down.

"Get the inhibitor!"  Liam yelled as Demise struggled.  "Bitch is strong, get the inhibitor!"  She felt another pair of hands hold her legs. 

"I could use a little help."  She finally called out when she found she couldn't break from the hold.  It felt a little like failing a test.  She was stronger, but that only worked for so long.  She apparently wasn't super strong.

"I thought you'd never ask."  Mystique's voice teased, "Waiting until you had three men on you.  Greedy girl." 

The sound of fighting came with the men on her holding tighter, so when they were tossed off of Demise it hurt a bit.  They didn't let go right away, and it jerked at her already strained joints.  It was a brief pain and faded quickly as she stood up to see Mystique grinning flirtatiously at her.

When Mystique turned to hit the man trying to sneak up behind her Demise got to her feet and dove back into the fight.  Her hands shifted and she slammed sharp fingers over a thigh.  A man screamed and blood trailed down his leg.  She just gave a small smile and moved toward a new man. 

A glance toward Mystique showed that woman moving like a gymnast, leaping over men and hitting them hard.  She was graceful as hell out in the open.  The garage sparing really do show what that woman could do.

Soon Demise found her hand around Steve's neck as she slammed him against the van.  She wanted to tell him how his little girl deserved better than a bastard father like him, but she didn't.  It was best none of them realized the connection was personal between Demise and Jessi.  "So you're the great leader of the killers around here."  Her voice was a low purr and she leaned into him.  "I'm a killer too."  She whispered teasingly.  "I killed your boys on the beach, and if you keep this up I'll kill all of you, slowly, so very slowly."

The slam into her back made her let go and Demise's outfit got fuzzy for a second before she was able to get it back.  She spun to see Rob standing there.  She hadn't noticed Mystique disappear.  Hopefully she came up with a good cover for that, but the woman was no amateur.  She would have done it right.  "Get away from him you freak!"  He was holding a pipe, one that could have hurt a lot more if Rob really wanted to hit her.  This was for show.

Trying not to over do it, Demise stepped back and winced like she was in more pain than she was.  Her real pain was fading fast.  "I'll be seeing you all again."  Demise smirked.  She spun around and ran down the street.  A brief glance showed none of those men were able to chase her.  They were still picking themselves up off the ground.

She moved into a darkened alley and shifted into Chris.  She remembered to check for witnesses before walking out calmly and making her way back to the car.  Her hand moved to her earring, which miraculously wasn't ripped off in the fight.  "Checking in.  Fights over."

"You alright Demise?"  Shortpack asked, but he sounded busy.

"Yep."  She walked like a woman nervous to be out alone at night.  It excused her faster than normal pace.

"Well Mystique is being praised for saving Steve, and their picking up the injured.  It'll take a little while from the sounds of it."  He paused.  "You cut someone."   Christy remembered it, she hadn't gone too deep, but blood would frighten them, so she made sure she drew some.  She wanted these men afraid of her and her fighting skill didn't warrant it.  She'd almost lost.

"It's just a flesh wound.  He's a big baby."

"Okay.  I didn't want them taking Mystique to the hospital, but if he's the most seriously injured they might not feel the need."  He paused.  "Mystique says you need work."

"Understatement."  Christy sighed.  "There were too many of them."

"You've never sparred with more than one person at a time.  I should have thought of that.  We should have thought of that."  He sounded like he blamed himself. 

"Well, mission accomplished."  She didn't want him beating himself up over this.  Now that she thought about it she could see what went wrong.  She'd been focused on the men in front of her, and couldn't split her attention to cover them all.  That was how they'd caught her.  Before she could start to feel ashamed of her performance another voice spoke.

"Tell Demise that she didn't do too badly for a rookie, but we'll be working on that."  Rob was whispering.

Shortpack spoke softly.  "I thought you'd appreciate that soundbyte.  The F.O.H. are heading back to Liam's to lick their wounds."

"Who's going to lick that man's crotch I stepped on?  He'll need help."  She smiled.  She was feeling a bit better and she remembered some of the things she thought she did right.  It wasn't a complete disaster.  "Tell Mystique she should volunteer, build the trust." 

"I'll leave that to you when you get back."  He chuckled.

……………

"Who the hell was that?"  Sam muttered.  He was still having trouble straightening out.  Demise slammed his crotch rather hard.

"That was the freak that killed your brother."  Liam answered and Rob watched Sam's face redden.  Rob had ended up in a van with Liam, Steve, Sam, and Norm.  The other van was following them back to base.

"It's true."  Steve called back from the driver's seat.  "She admitted it.  She also threatened us."

"Can't let the mutie bitch get away with that."  Norm said while keeping the rag to his bloody nose. 

"Oh, I think we'll see her again."  Rob added softly.

"You bet you will big boy.  I can't believe you hit me with your oversized pipe."  A teasing whisper in his ear went unnoticed by the others. 

He sent a mental message to Shortpack.  Tell our dark goddess of death that if she keeps teasing me in that breathless voice I'll show her my other oversized pipe.

Keep me out of your guys flirting please.  Was all he got in response.  Shortpack sounded a little embarrassed. 

"What about the other one?"  Sam asked

"I didn't get a good look at her."  Steve spoke while turning at a light.

"Blue freak with red hair."  Norm answered.  "She's the one that nailed me.  She's like a god damn monkey, hard to catch."  Rob grimaced at the familiar description of her true form.

"Great, we got two muties that think they're superheroes.  What the hell are they doing in Tacoma?  I thought those type of superfreaks stuck to big cities."

"They won't be here long.  The darts didn't work, but it's time we started carrying something a little stronger anyhow."  Liam's voice was cold.  "We see those freaks again and they won't get a chance to run away."


	65. Chapter 65

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Christy parked where they'd been before to wait until Rob left but the chattering conversation in the house went on and on.  Christy finally just laid the seat back and ignored it.  Nothing significant was going on, and it wasn't healthy to think of the enemy as too human.  It was something she learned in her own world and this mission just drove that point home.  She'd felt guilty about hitting Jacob.  That wasn't good.  Listening to Sam talking about his dead brother wasn't healthy either.  The man deserved death.  He was out killing teenagers, couples, lovers.  Somehow that seemed worse than normal killing, because those people had found some semblance of happiness in the lonely world. 

She stared up at the stars, so familiar but a reality away from the ones she'd stared at as a child, and a reality away from the deadly sky of her own world. 

"You awake?"  Shortpack asked her after a long moment of silence between them.

"Oh yeah, just thinking."

"You should be listening…"  He sounded a little like Scott in his condemnation, but it was softer and didn't bother her as much, because at least Shortpack liked her.  It wasn't that he looked for any chance to put her down.

"I was thinking maybe I shouldn't.  Knowing them makes it harder to hurt them."  Christy sighed. 

"You're feeling guilty?"  His voice was softer.  "They are the bad guys."

"Not guilty."  She was uneasy, it was different.  "But knowing someone does make it harder."

"I know."  He spoke softly and Christy looked back at him.  He seemed to be giving her his full attention.  "This is the spy business.  We have to know the enemy well, have to see their humanity as well as their evil and use both to drag them to justice, or whatever the mission may be.  Ignorance isn't a good idea.  You should be listening."  Well, put that way it made sense.  Christy sighed and started to pay attention again.  This was the opposite of what she did in her world and she really believed it was easier to not know.

……….

Rob sat down and grimaced at the pain in his stomach a bit more than was necessary.  He let the bruise show as well, so when the others took a peek he was injured.  This evening was just dragging on at this point.  They were back to topics they'd already discussed, and the insults of her true form were tiring. 

"I can't believe that blue bitch could move like that.  We'll need to contain her first, she's clearly the better fighter."

"Well, she'd need to, looking like that."

"I don't get it.  Like that girl with the pointy hair tonight. Who would find that attractive?  Those muties are really freaks."

"Are we done?"  Rob had placed his bugs and had a short tour of the house that gave him ideas of where he'd want to look later.  "Terry's going to be worried if she wakes up and I'm not home."

"You already pussywhipped?"  Liam sneered at him.

With a smile he replied.  "Oh she's worth it."  It earned a laugh from the guys and less hostility from Liam.

"Maybe you should share."  Liam's smile was greasy and sick.  His tone not quite a joke.

"Not in this lifetime."  Rob glared at the man, unwilling to even joke about that. 

"It would take a god to pry her from Rob's side anyhow."  Jacob came to his rescue, with a smile that wasn't completely genuine.  He was looking at Liam with a bit of apprehension himself.  "It's pretty clear she adores her Robbie."  Liam seemed to back off, so Rob was able to relax his posture.  Some things were just not jokes, and the idea of a disgusting F.O.H. flatscan touching Christy was one of them. 

"Yeah, she's special."  He gave Jacob a small smile.  "I need a ride to my car."

"I can take you."  Jacob said after sharing a look with Steve.  That was the first confirmation that Rob would be allowed to leave.  They believed him and his saving Steve. 

As they walked out to Jacob's car Rob glared at the ground, drawing Jacob's attention.  "You okay?"  Jacob asked.

"It was just a lousy night."  He opened the car door.

"We'll do better next Friday."

"And his comment… "  He might as well round out his character.  "That's just disrespectful as hell."

"I know."  Jacob got in the car, so Rob did as well.  "Liam is a bit rude.  I don't approve either, but he's good at hunting mutants, so we put up with him.  He's not normally this bad.  He just hates loosing them.  You should have seen him after our friends died.  He's not always an ass, but he can also be much worse." 

The ride back to the car took far less time than it had to get to Liam's house from it.  Rob thanked Jacob and got in his car to go.  "Finally, I thought you'd never get out of there."  Christy's voice came over the communication device, but Rob just smiled and waved to Jacob before pulling onto the street.

Once he was moving he replied.  "I didn't want to seem too eager to leave.  I left it bugged so we can hear what they say about me later."

"Like what a stud you are and damn you for making them all look weak and unmanly?"

"Yeah, something like that."  Rob smiled and kept the male form for the drive just in case.  It wasn't until he crossed the Narrows Bridge towards home that he shifted back. 

Mystique got home first and parked the car, but waited outside for Christy so she could help her with Shortpack's stuff and so they could ditch the car back where it came from.  Christy pulled up behind the other car and shut the engine off.  Mystique gave her a flirtatious smile and moved to open the door for her.  "How did you like the stake out?"

"I think I preferred you kicking my ass."  Christy muttered and Mystique had to laugh.  The waiting and listening wasn't her favorite part either.

How did she do?  Mystique sent to Shortpack, rather than waiting until they were alone.

Not great.  She spent more time staring at the stars than listening.  She says it doesn't do any good to get to know them, it just makes it harder.  See if you can get her to talk to you, and explain again why we need to research like that.

Will do.  Mystique let him step into her hand and grabbed his computer in the other.  "Get his other stuff, someone will come pick up the car in the morning."  She looked at the lightening sky, morning was here, "or a few hours."

…………

Christy walked beside Mystique on the way back to the house, and while part of her worried about anyone seeing the blue woman, she liked that Mystique was herself.  "Are you okay?"  She asked as she glanced at Mystique's stomach.  She didn't see any damage, but the men in the house had talked about a footprint.

"Why Christy, are you checking me out?"  Mystique teased when she caught Christy's glance.

"You know it hot stuff."  She smiled, but it faded to a concerned expression.  "But seriously, did I hurt you?  I tried hard not to, but…"

"It's okay.  I heal fast, not Wolverine fast, but pretty damn good, and I can mask bruises."  That wasn't quite reassuring, as Christy wondered how Mystique learned she could do that.  "Christy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with this mission?"  Mystique asked her and Christy was a little surprised at the calm way it was asked.  Her instant answer of yes came to mind, but Mystique seemed to want more than that.

"I know why spies don't work in their own backyards now."  Christy stared at her neighbors house as she walked past.  This dark and deserted, it looked a bit more like her own world, and she remembered seeing the inside of that one and how the teenage boy that lived there kept a stash of candy in his bedside drawer.  She knew little odd things about her neighbors sometimes.  "Whatever I do here will directly affect Jessi, and its hard not to think about that."  She sighed, knowing this didn't make her a great spy.  "And Jacob bothers me.  I'll do the job, but its just, I wish they were strangers."

"You heard what they would have done if they caught that couple."  Mystique moved to stand in front of Christy, so Christy had to stop walking.  "It's monsters like that I fight and have been fighting for more years than you've been alive." There was no teasing or flirting in that tone.  Mystique was rarely serious, but this was one of those moments.  "I've fought friends and family for missions.  I've worked in my own backyard and I can tell you that you have to distance yourself.  Use what you do know about them, but don't let yourself think about them in any other way.  We've been ordered to not kill them, and that is the only allowance you make for him being Jessi's dad.  Don't even think about her, except to know that once this is done and done right she'll be safer.  No sad what ifs, no it should have beens, just the mission.  The same goes for Jacob.  From what you told me, your Jake would have wanted you to take him down wouldn't he?"

Christy remembered Jake smiling at her over a campfire and considered Mystique's words.  Jake would have been horrified to see that his double would kill for such a lousy reason, out of fear and prejudice.  In their world they killed, but it was necessity, and they always respected the dead, and killed quickly to end their suffering.  Jake probably would want her stop this.  She took a deep breath of the cool spring air as she thought about that.  It felt like a weight was lifted when she thought she was doing this FOR Jake, and not to him.  "You're good at that."  She smiled at Mystique and watched the woman relax a little.

"I had practice."

"It's easier to be a sniper."  Christy found Mystique moving to walk along side her again.  "It was never personal.  You aimed and fired and you never had to know anything about them."

"Some say being a sniper is more intimate than other jobs in the military, because you can look into their eyes while you pull the trigger, and you know they are dead before they do."  The comparison to the military didn't surprise Christy, because she'd seen that in what her people did before.  They'd had to become a fighting force, in their own unique way.

"I never let myself look into their eyes.  Most of my shots were to the back of the head."  Once again they were talking about her world, but it didn't hurt so much to talk about it anymore.  Between Emma and Mystique she was getting to being able to think about her past without it always causing her quite as much pain.  "Interrogations were more personal."

"That is.  It's up there with the level we need to reach as a spy.  We become part of their lives in order to take them down.  We deal in the personal, the intimate.  It's your role in the war if you become a spy."  Mystique spoke a little louder. "And don't let anyone tell you a war isn't going on.  It's there, it's quiet, but its there."

"I know."  Christy spoke softly, knowing what this war did to Mystique.  How it hurt her, and how she hurt others for it.  Christy never once brought up Moira's death, and she didn't plan to.

"You didn't hesitate in the fight."  Mystique started speaking after a silence that lasted until they reached the driveway.  "I'd say you did well in that, but you lost sight of where the enemy was.  You let their numbers overwhelm you."

"I know."

Mystique shook her head.  "You need practice fighting more than one enemy at a time, but we aren't set up for that, so you'll need to struggle to be more aware and when you move to the mansion you can get them to cover that.  I don't know anyone I can trust enough to call and help,"  Mystique grimaced, "and I think our time on this mission is coming to a close.  The Professor is pressuring me to finish up and move on."

"Are you going to?"  Christy stopped before they got to the steps to the house.  Mystique had a choice now, she didn't have to go on whatever mission Charles had planned.

Mystique gave her a slight smile.  "I'm going to play his game a little longer, but the rules are changing since I don't have to worry about him turning that damned box off."  The smile Mystique shared with Christy was soft,  "We can wait for the new box now.  I can be choosier in what missions I let him assign me and it'll buy us time for training while he is forced to keep the Xmen off my back.  I love that.  He'll be working for me now and he won't realize it for a while." 

"Well good."  Christy opened the front door while thinking that was one of the longest conversations they'd had without flirting.

"Do you need company tonight?"  Mystique wiggled her eyebrows and ended the seriousness.  "You did hit me, you should kiss it better."  A hand rested low on Christy's back and Mystique's smile grew wicked.  "And I could return the favor.  Did I hit you here?"  Mystique slid her hand down to Christy's ass which had not been hit during the fight.  Christy just batted it away gently, playing the game.

"I swear you were born a man weren't you?  You just picked that form to attract women."

Mystique smirked and looked down to her own pants drawing Christy's eyes to a growing bulge there.  "I did promise to hit you with my other pipe.  You up for it?"  Christy felt the hotness of a blush on her cheeks as she realized what Mystique just filled her pants with.  "I can be UP for it in just a second."  Christy found her eyes straining to see the outline in the tight pants, curious about what Mystique was able to do but a horrified second later she realized what she'd been doing.  Christy's eyes were yanked away from the strange bulge on a woman to look into extremely amused yellow eyes.  "Like what you see you kinky little thing?"

"Oh God."  Christy couldn't help the embarrassed smile as she shook her head and turned to go down the stairs to her rooms.  "I'm going to bed."

"Don't scream my name too loud, I'll be trying to sleep."

"I'm surprised you fit in the house with an ego that size."

Christy turned when she said that and Mystique ran a hand slowly over the lump of that new appendage while licking her lips.  "It's not the only thing big on me."  Mystique's voice was full of feigned passion and Christy didn't bother to respond.  She just walked into her room and locked the door, hoping it would stay locked.

Her clothes faded as she got into the shower.  She'd locked the bathroom door as well, just to be sure.  She needed just a little privacy and couldn't be sure Mystique wouldn't press her advantage since the blue woman had managed to win their game of flirtation.

Just in case, Christy didn't let herself call out anyone's name. 

………..

Emma found sleep difficult to maintain or achieve the night before and was at least grateful that Scott didn't feel the need to schedule another early Saturday morning training.  She got to lay in bed and read the newspaper.

When the phone rang she rolled to the side of the bed to grab her cell phone.  "Finally."  Emma muttered as she noticed who was calling.  "Hello?"

"Hey Emma."  Christy sounded a little tired, but not like anything was wrong.  "I was just getting ready for bed and thought of you."  Emma glanced at her clock, which read almost nine.  It was nearly six where Christy was.

"Long night?"  Emma knew Christy had a mission last night, which may have contributed to Emma's trouble sleeping.  Christy's estimation of her own abilities weren't high and Emma hadn't seen Christy train.  She would much rather feel confident that her lover could handle what she was walking into.

"Men spend more time talking about things than actually doing them."  Christy grumbled and Emma smiled as she laid back on her bed to talk.  "They bitched about mutants for hours before even leaving the house.  We saved the couple they targeted, but it's pretty much unanimous, I don't know how to fight multiple opponents and need training.  I did kick a few butts though, and they are nervous, which is good."  Emma wasn't so sure it was good.  Nervous men might work harder to beat Christy next time they fought.  "We have taped conversations that outline how very guilty these asses are.  Mystique is a bit concerned about trusting the police to follow through with this if we hand it off to them, and we need to make sure Liam doesn't have anything against Jessi on him before we hand over what we have."

"Well, when you move in I could show you the Danger room sparring settings.  We have one that helps with learning how to handle multiple opponents with varying difficulty levels."  Emma planned to continue with Christy's training even if she wasn't approved as an Xman.

"Good."  Christy's voice got a little deeper.  "I miss you."

Emma smiled and reached up to put some stray hairs behind her ear.  "Really?"

"Yes.  Any chance you could be here in two minutes?"  Emma could imagine the smile on Christy's face.  She imagined her lover laying on her own bed, with the dawn sneaking past her blinds.  She could drag this conversation on, but in Christy's voice there was more than a hint to how tired the woman was.

"I'm afraid you're the super teleporter in the relationship.  So unless you can pop up in my bed suddenly, you'll be sleeping alone just a little longer."

Christy sighed.  "That kind of control is far beyond me, and probably always will be.  I love you, but if I tried I might end up in the Power Ranger universe or something else equally hideous."

"I managed to secure you a room on the same side of the mansion as mine.  You'll actually have a view of the lake."  While it was a temporary placement until Christy's position was approved, quite a few people expected Christy to get that approval.  Charles had hired Danielle Moonstar as a recruiter over the summer.  Storm's mission also sent a few students there way, so while enrollment was shaken up considerably due to the fiasco with Quentin, it seemed to actually be heading up. That was exactly what they needed.

"It sounds nice."  Christy's voice dropped to a fake whisper.  "So how far is it from your room, and how long is the commute?"

"It's the room below mine."  Emma had been a little proud of how she'd thought ahead on that.  If Christy had that room they wouldn't have as many neighbors complaining if their lovemaking got a little vocal.  "The stairs aren't far from either door.  I'd say it is maybe a long two minutes from door to door."  She had no idea how long that walk took, and was just indulging Christy's playful nature. 

"That sounds a lot better than the room I have now."  They talked a little longer, but Emma finally had to be the one to end the call.  It was clear Christy needed sleep and the woman didn't want to say goodbye.  Emma smiled as she pulled her newspaper back to her lap.  Christy was very good at making Emma feel like she was missed.

…………

Christy woke up suddenly very alert.  She stayed silent and slowly, carefully turned to see she was indeed being watched.  With a soft growl she tossed her pillow at the intruder.  "You scared me."  She glared at Mystique while silently being thankful it was only her.  "Is there something wrong with knocking?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't get this view."  Mystique's eyes trailed over Christy, and Christy looked down to see the sheet was barely covering her and her powers never kicked in when she was sleeping.  She was naked.

A slow evil smile came to Christy as she saw the opportunity to get a little even.  She rolled onto her side, allowing the sheet to fall away from her breasts.  Her voice was a little rough with sleep and held an invitation to look.  "You becoming a peeping tom?"

Mystique ran a hand down her own body and Christy watched pants disappear and Mystique was suddenly touching herself, shifting to show her what had been in those pants earlier.  "You like this don't you?"  Mystique's hand started to caress the male sex she now possessed and Christy stared with more than a little awe and desire as she watched her teacher get hard.  "How would you like…"

The sudden loud noise startled Christy and she opened her eyes to a bright room.  "Time to get up."  Mystique's voice called in and Christy turned to stare at where her dream Mystique had been.  Oh God, now she was dreaming about her?  "Shortpack wants to debrief us and make plans."

"I'll be out in a minute."  Christy got up and shifted her clothes on.  Quieter she mumbled to herself.  "I really need to spend more time with my girlfriend."  Maybe she could see if she could talk Emma into a weekend visit once this mission was over.

………..

Mystique glanced over at Christy again while Shortpack went over what they'd learned in his normal overly anal way.  Christy was paying too much attention to him and not joking around like she normally did.  "So basically we have enough to hand over to the police and call it quits now, but we need to verify that he really doesn't have anything on the girl."  Mystique finally interrupted him.  She'd been there, she knew what they'd learned, and if Christy wasn't paying attention then Christy could deal with feeling a little lost.  She obviously preferred it that way.

Shortpack looked a little irritated.  "Yes."

"Well good.  We can check out his house next.  I found a few places I wanted to look into."  But with everyone there and not leaving Rob alone a moment it wasn't possible last night.  "I'll bring Christy in with me.  A little lesson in breaking an entry would be good for her."

"Sounds good to me."  Christy put her vote in.

"Have you checked to make sure the cops we plan to hand this over to aren't already on the take?"  Mystique asked Shortpack, she could just imagine handing over all the evidence only to find out the cops were FOH as well.  It wouldn't be the first time she'd had bad luck like that.

"Already done.  The detectives assigned to the murders are serious about it, but they have such a large case load they aren't making progress." 

"And you got this information how?"  Mystique often suspected that her handler sometimes worked with other spies.  She liked to tease him by saying he was cheating on her.

"A friend of mine."  He grinned at her.  He knew what she was insinuating.

"So you've been working behind my back again?"

"The other spies mean nothing to me.  You know that."  He glanced over at Christy and Mystique followed his gaze to see Christy smiling at them.

"Nice to know I rank as high as nothing Shortpack."  Christy spoke and Shortpack was the one fumbling.  Mystique laughed when he realized he'd shoved his foot in his mouth.

"I don't mean you Christy.  You and Mystique are like a package deal."  Christy sat back and ended her pretend outrage, but Mystique found she liked that idea.  A partner.  Too bad this baby spy didn't want to be in the business.

"Well, now that we have that established, how about we get back to work."  Mystique gave Christy a slightly evil grin.  "We're sparring while Shortpack here works on our Police detective care package."  Christy needed to work on breaking holds and that's what they'd do today, until that woman won't be caught so easily again.  "You went down too easily last night."

"You never complained before."  Christy muttered with a smile, but the blush was a bit much for a relatively simple tease.

Mystique licked her lips slowly.  "Oh, I have no complaints about you going down, but you didn't do it for me."  She got up from the table.  "So we're going downstairs and you're going to go down for me several times."  Her teasing tone became more serious.  "We're working on breaking holds.  I didn't like how they overpowered you."

………….

Christy sighed in irritation as she stared at the floor her face was being pressed into.  The mat would probably smother her if she needed air and Mystique pressed just a little harder.  Not two seconds into the fight as she was down.  Mystique's knee was in her back, Christy had no trouble feeling that.  Her arms were trapped in strong hands.  "Come on, don't indulge your submissive streak now, fight back."  Mystique whispered in her ear. 

"And how am I supposed to do that?"  Christy struggled to move, but Mystique had her.  There was no moving.

"I haven't immobilized your legs."  Mystique told her as Christy was struggling to roll or free her arms.  "Wrap your ankles around my throat and pull me down." Christy's frown grew as she tried to imagine her legs getting that far.  Still without questioning she tried to raise them as high as she could, but her body was facing the wrong way for this move.  She couldn't even feel her toes getting close and couldn't see anything.  She lowered her legs with another defeated sigh.  Just once she'd like to not have to beg for mercy.

"I can't move."

"Yes you can."  There was a bit of angry impatience in that voice.  Christy wished she could turn to look at Mystique.  "I've let you up five times already.  You do this or we'll stay here until dinner and after dinner we'll come right back down here."

"How am I supposed to do this?"  Christy snapped at Mystique, feeling frustrated with this.  "I can't reach you."

"Bend more."  The blue woman was sounding more like a drill sergeant than ever before. 

Christy's body tensed as she struggled to lift her legs again, this time without any shoes.  She could feel the brief touch she'd managed with the tip of her toe, but she wasn't able to get close enough to grab Mystique's neck.

"How about this."  The voice changed and Christy recognized Liam's arrogant drawl.  "While you're sitting here on the ground I'll let my men have a crack at that little bitch with the balls.  Jessi shoulda never been born, she's a fucking disgrace…"  Christy gritted her teeth and tried again, while jerking her butt up as well, trying to get those few inches she needed.  It wasn't working.  "Jessi looks human enough, it's a shame.  I call it false advertising, pretending to be a real women when she's just a freak."

With a growl Christy jerked and twisted, trying to dislodge Mystique.  This wasn't funny.  The hold wasn't budging.

"I could dump her body at your school when I'm done."  Christy reached back with her legs, trying to make them do more than brush up against shoulders. 

Christy bared her teeth as she felt her feet make contact.  She pulled them back down hard, slamming Mystique down on the mat and then she rolled out from under Mystique.  Christy sat up and stared at her teacher, who hadn't really shifted.  It was still Mystique and this time the woman used her own voice.  "Motivation seems to help."  Christy just clenched her jaw and said nothing.  She didn't like what Mystique had been saying, but she understood why she did it.  Mystique started to rub her neck and Christy moved to crawl over to her.

"I could have hurt you."  She suddenly realized that, feeling bad about the force she'd used.

"I expected it."  Mystique smiled just a little.  "So I reinforced my neck so you wouldn't snap it."

Well, this was training.  These things weren't always safe, and Mystique knew what she was doing, but it still bothered Christy. 

"You finally got it.  You can move in ways other people can't.  Shapeshifters don't have to be limited by normal joint movement.  You can go further or go in other directions."  Mystique held her arm out and Christy's eyes widened a little when it bent the wrong way at the elbow and then returned to normal.  "You forced your legs further.  Now you need to be able to do that without taking so much time."

Great, Christy thought with heavy sarcasm.  She didn't care for this, but she stood back up and tried to fight being pinned again.  Once again Mystique proved how easy she'd been going on her by pinning Christy quickly.  "Do it again."  Mystique whispered teasingly in Christy's ear.  "Oh, and let me know if your butt gets sore.  I'll massage it for you, since I'm right here."

"Promises, promises."  Christy smiled just a little before she got to work trying to do that move again.  They did that over and over.

"Oh, looky at that."  Mystique's teasing voice filled the room, "You're getting so flexible."

"And you're still a rigid bitch."  Christy felt like the woman was made of iron, with the strength Mystique used to hold her down.  Mystique talked about leverage and holds, but to Christy it felt like pure strength.

"Oh I don't know, my lovers never complained."  The hands on Christy's back shifted, but Christy waited obediently until Mystique had a new hold.

"That's because they were all gagged."  Christy smirked.  "I mean look at us.  You obviously like all that freaky stuff, oh Mistress Mystique."  Christy could imagine the sight they must be, with Mystique holding her down.

"Oh, but you seem to like it."  Mystique's voice became a charged seductive purr.  "I feel you straining against me."  And suddenly this was something that really didn't belong in sparring.  Christy swallowed hard and tried to not think about how Mystique's breathing seemed to pick up just a little, as Christy stopped breathing altogether. 

"It's because I'm trying to get away from you.  You kinda stink."  Christy teased and could feel the tension in the woman holding her relax again.

"Oh you like it.  Don't deny it."  Mystique was joking again. 

"And contrary to appearances, you don't smell like blueberries."  Christy shifted to start trying to break the new hold.  Of course Mystique didn't smell bad, but she did smell like sweat and a little like that shampoo she used. 

…………

Mystique rolled her shoulders slowly while letting the warm water run over her body.  Wrestling with Christy sure made her feel it later.  "Damn girl, you need to get a massage."  She muttered to herself as she tried to work the soreness out of her muscles.  "If I didn't know she had an advantage, I'd say I was getting too old for this."  They still had not real understanding of how strong Christy was, but it took a lot of work to keep her down.

They'd be practicing again tomorrow, so Mystique did her best to stretch out her tired muscles.  Christy's powers were more impressive when Mystique thought about how the woman wouldn't be tired or sore tomorrow, while Mystique was most likely going to be still recovering.  Christy's stamina was impressive.

Did that stamina extend to all physical activities? 

…………

Monday finally came and Mystique drove them to Liam's house.  When she had been looking around she'd noticed the security system was just standard.  A small device she brought with her should disarm it with little effort, and it would give Liam a sense of security that they could abuse.  If for some reason they didn't leave things exactly where they found it, Liam might assume he'd moved it since he'd believe no one else could have gotten in.  This was a good starter home for Christy to practice on.

Mystique shifted into Liam once she was sure the man's car was missing.  Christy chose her Chris form again.  That girl needed more options.

"First thing you have to do is actually plan for a neighbor to see you.  Chances are good that someone might look out their window or be walking their dog.  You have to be prepared for it every time you walk up to a house."  Mystique moved like Liam, but since she was talking quietly she used her own voice.  Christy seemed to find it a little amusing.  "If you can manage to look like someone that lives in the house it's better.  Then no one thinks twice.  Looking like you work for the utilities also works if you're doing a weekday job like this."

They got to the door and Mystique glanced around for a moment before squatting down to work on picking the lock.  "We should work on this skill, but not now."  She went quiet for a moment so she could focus on what she was doing.  The door unlocked.  "Okay, move in.  I'll show you how to use this little baby."  Mystique pulled out the small computer and stepped inside after Christy, shutting the door.  A quickly tug on the security system's wires and a few keystrokes later they stopped it from going off. 

She showed Christy more slowly what she'd done after that.  "We have to make sure to arm it again when we leave."  Christy just nodded.

"I broke into a lot of houses in my world, but no one lived there."  Christy admitted and Mystique turned her head a little to see Christy looking into the living room.  "I'd steal food.  The dead didn't need it, and neither did the runners."

"Runners?"

"People who somehow thought running inland would keep them safe.  They packed up a few things and headed to the Midwest like it was the promised land or something."  Christy shook her head as if still surprised by that stupidity.  Mystique sighed softly, feeling a bit lost at what to say.  Christy occasionally spoke about her world now, and every time she did it Mystique was uncomfortably reminded that a world could indeed die.

"Don't forget about the bugs."  She reminded Christy before the woman went down memory lane around one and Shortpack heard them.  Christy's eyes widened a little.  "Nope not here.  But I did plant a few."

Mystique moved to stand in the middle of the living room and turned to Christy.  "Okay.  What we're looking for is most likely a file, or tape.  He's hidden it in the house and he'd be worried that Steve would look around and find it.  I noticed he didn't let Steve wander around alone in his house.  I really think it's here."  Mystique glanced around the living room and then back at her apprentice.  "If he hid it in the house where would you think to look first?"

"Normal hiding places for things…"  Christy seemed to be thinking about it while looking around.  "Is Liam handy with tools?"  Mystique smiled as she saw Christy was starting to see the value of knowing the enemy.

"He did the upgrades to the downstairs himself.  He can put up walls, do some carpentry.  I'd say yes."  Christy grimaced as she looked around at the couch and entertainment center.  That had just made this harder.  An average person tended to hide things under the bed, in a closet, in a can in the kitchen.  If they got creative there was in the couch or fireplace.  Mystique didn't move to check any of those places.  They had the house for a while and she wanted to see how Christy thought.

They went through the living room rather quickly, with Mystique doing what she was told.  They searched the couch and fireplace.  Christy inspected the entertainment center for hidden compartments, but there weren't any.  The dining room showed little promise but Christy glanced around and made a good guess that they'd be wasting their time after checking the bottom of the table.

Mystique watched Christy open the cupboards in the kitchen.  Watched as she slowly stopped moving and starting looking around the room without touching anything.

…………

Christy had been in so many houses in her own world, but that kitchen reminded her of something.  There weren't a lot of kitchens that had tile backsplashes in that pattern.  Christy stared at it, taking in the ugly cloud pattern.  Christy stopped moving and tried to remember the way they'd come to get there.  It was a few miles from the apartments that her tribe had turned into a camp, the one after the split. 

"You'll never believe what I found."  Tom's voice sounded disturbed when he came out of the house.  Christy could almost see him standing in a driveway.  Christy walked past Mystique and to the front window.  She barely opened it and stared out at the yard, trying to see the similarities.  It was trim, taken care of, but that boulder was the same.  "Christy… you need to see this."  Tom had lost his youth, his playfulness as he waved her in.  She'd planned to check out the house next to it.

"Christy."  Mystique was suddenly calling her.  Christy turned to stare at the blue woman.  "My god, I called you three times.  What's wrong?"

"I've been here before."  Christy spoke softly as she stared at the living room.  This was the first time a memory came so vividly while she was doing something else, if she didn't count watching her kids Danger room session.  "There aren't a lot of houses with that ugly backsplash."

The smell warned her before she got far down the stairs.  Death was a normal smell in some houses, and they'd found bodies before.  Christy glanced over at Tom and didn't like how his expression showed anger, rather than the normal regret or sadness.  "Sick bastard lived here."  His jaw was clenched as he moved into the basement before her. 

Christy glanced around the half done construction, the walls going up, the wood waiting to go up, and the cement wall with strong chains that moved down to connect to bodies.  The size of the bodies made it clear they weren't adults.  "My god."  Christy stared at the children and then over to Tom.  Those kids had to have been young teenagers, her guess.  She tore her eyes away from the poor bastards whose last hours were a nightmare and looked around at the construction.  "No one here?"

"Hasn't been for a while."  Tom's face twisted with disgust.  "The bastard took them, and I think he raped them."  Christy risked another glance at the decomposing bodies.  They'd been dead a while.  Longer than most they'd seen in houses.  There was bed in the corner and the stains looked… Christy glanced at Tom and then the stains.  He just nodded.  He recognized that.

"And every day I see yet more evidence that people are monsters."  Christy sighed and turned to head upstairs.  "Have you checked the kitchen?"  She was just as horrified as he was, but they couldn't do anything here.  They were way too late.  The bastard had left his victims chained to the wall to die of thirst or hunger while he ran. 

"Christy!"  Christy blinked as she found herself facing Mystique.  The woman was shaking her. 

Christy looked around the room for a moment.  "Downstairs."  Seeing the construction in progress, she'd remembered seeing something that after taking carpentry with Jon didn't make sense.

"Jake and Jacob may be different."  Christy spoke quietly, almost muttering to herself.  "But Liam was a monster here and there."

"You never told me you had flashbacks."  Mystique spoke quietly as they took the stairs.  "It was a flashback right, not precognition?"

"I don't get flashbacks often, I was just trying to remember."  Christy cringed as she opened the basement door, almost expecting to see the bodies, but she couldn't see anything with the walls completed.  "He built these walls double thick."  Christy moved to the wall between the cell and the main room.  The reinforced part was right around the corner.  Christy ran her hand along the wall as she got closer to where it had been.  A safe was built into the wall, but he hadn't put the plaster in yet.  It was done now.  "Here."

Mystique gave her a strange look, before moving to shove the recliner out of the way.  "Good call.  I noticed the scrapes on the floor.  This chair is moved often."  Christy caught Mystique looking at something and then back.  This room was bugged.

It was there.  The safe was behind a well disguised door.  Christy waited in silence as Mystique enhanced her hearing and listened for the combination.  It opened, revealing papers and some tapes.  It was what they were after.

…………..

Mystique was quiet as she quickly checked over the papers while also photographing them so that they'd have copies of the information. 

Christy had actually worried her staring off like that, with a horrified expression on her face.  There was a story here, and once they were truly alone, without Shortpack listening it, Christy was going to tell her.

They found lots of evidence against the F.O.H., tapes, articles were on the wall.  Nothing in the papers indicated Jessi.  The tapes were audio, small tapes, which most likely had been hidden in a coat pocket to catch a confession.  Mystique identified what they'd need to take while Christy stared at the article collection on the wall.

Christy turned and just looked at her, mouthing the answer to the question she couldn't ask yet.  "He was a serial killer in my world.  We found the bodies, the articles, when we went on a hunt for food."  She looked worried and Mystique could see Christy staring at the door to the sealed up door as if she knew what horrors were in there.

"We're ready to go."  Mystique put everything back in the safe, minus what would be a problem for Jessi.  She pushed the chair back into place and turned to Christy.  "You did it."  It wasn't the way she'd expected, but they had what they wanted.  "He has evidence on all of them."

They were walking out the door and down the driveway in their disguises when Christy finally spoke again.  "Mystique."  Her voice was soft, thoughtful.  "If they don't lock him up he'll kill again.  He'll go after Jessi."

"He was a killer in your world?"

"We found this house, and the bodies.  He'd chained them to the wall, raped them, mutilated them, and left them to die while he ran to the Midwest, or died."  Christy stopped outside of the car and stared at Mystique's Liam form for a while.  It wasn't the first time someone that knew who it really was glared at the form and ignored the woman underneath, but she didn't like Christy looking at her like that.


	66. Chapter 66

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Mystique stepped out onto the deck, making sure to shift into a more human skin tone as she did it. The cars on the road behind the house were a parade of homebound nine to fivers. A break in the trees let her watch a few drive past.

"I'll have these loaded in a half hour." Shortpack called through the screen as she leaned against the railing.

"Okay. I think a few might not have my thumb in them." She smiled and glanced at him, but he didn't look up from his work. She let her smile fade. It wasn't that genuine anyhow. Mystique glanced toward the side of the house, where the woman that had her thought sat. Mystique didn't draw attention to the fact she was watching Christy.

Christy was pulling weeds from a garden bed. It was the first time Mystique had seen the woman do anything but mow outside. She watched the way Christy gripped the weeds by the base and yanked up, tossing the remains in a pile as if their very existence insulted her. If Christy thought she was hiding her turmoil, she was fooling herself. Mystique could see it plainly in the way Christy moved, and the heavy sighs. She could see it in the occasional freezing of motion as Christy stared at nothing.

Mystique turned and went back inside to start dinner. How she ended up playing housewife without the benefits still confused her. It hadn't taken long for her to somehow become in charge of cooking. At least Christy usually did the cleanup.

If Christy didn't come to her tonight, Mystique would force the issue, but she'd give Christy a little time to come to grips with her demons.

Christy tossed another weed into the pile while she thought about the mission. It was practically over. They'd done what needed to be done, they had cleared out the things that would hurt Jessi and the evidence was waiting for the police to go collect it. No one that saw that house wouldn't be suspicious that something was going on there, Liam had a cell, his trophy articles. Even without the safe they'd do something. They had them. The FOH, Steve, Jacob… Liam, were all going to be arrested.

Christy's jaw clenched as she gave up and sat back on her heels. Did she trust the government to take care of this? This was a world that could look the other way on murder if it were mutants dying. It was a country that had created sentinels to hunt and kill mutants. While the anti mutant angle had calmed down a little after Genosha, it was still there; still in the prisons, in the courtrooms, in the offices.

What if just one person asked about known mutants? Or Liam got a plea bargain to set up the others? What if somehow Liam weaseled his way out of this?

She should kill him. Christy reached out and grabbed another weed, yanking it out and tossing it to the pile. It made sense to kill him. Steve was a risk, but since it was his daughter he seemed to want to keep it quiet. It didn't matter if he cared about Jessi or not, he'd stay quiet. He'd proved that by trying to keep Liam quiet. Liam, however, had nothing to lose by outing Jessi. There were only two people that could ruin Jessi's life, and one was a serial killer who most likely was being held back by the FOH. If he got out… but could he get out? It was his house that held the cell. He was guilty, and while his vault didn't outline his own guilt, the house did a good job of pointing it out.

If she killed him Charles wouldn't like it. It isn't like it would be self defense, not like it was on the beach. Christy glanced towards the house and could almost hear Mystique talking with Shortpack. The boy wouldn't approve a murder, even on someone as evil as Liam, and Mystique was still planning to play at being Charles' puppet a little longer.

This was Christy's kid in danger. Mystique had agreed to help on the mission, but this was Christy's mission, her responsibility.

Liam would talk, long and loud. He'd want the last word. He'd want to take Steve down before he went down himself.

Liam would cut a deal if he could. He'd already gathered the evidence he needed to do that in case they ever got caught.

Christy wiped her hands on her jeans, brushing off dirt, before standing up. A man like Liam could cause a lot of trouble even from behind bars. She had to kill him. Christy moved to go inside and get ready for dinner once that decision was made. She had her priorities, and her kids were at the top of them. She felt better now, whatever this ended up costing, this was the right thing to do.

"Well, we have everything for the police. We just need to get it delivered to the officers." Shortpack smiled as he took another bite of dinner. Mystique wasn't loving the idea of playing delivery driver, but it made sense.

"I could deliver it tomorrow. You have an address for one of them?" It was easier to do it outside of a precinct, so that Mystique didn't find herself being held for questioning. Not a good idea for a spy wanted by the government.

"I have Detective Jackson's address. She's living in Lakewood." Shortpack looked at Christy again. The woman was rather quiet tonight. "Did you want to go with Mystique and make sure she doesn't taunt the detective?"

"I should work. As is I've already missed so much that I'll have to push back due dates for the students and cut out a few assignments." Christy sounded like that was a bad thing. Mystique saw the little monsters, and didn't really think they'd mind less work.

"We have them." Shortpack stared at Christy. "We should be celebrating, so why so quiet?" Mystique watched Christy stare back at him, knowing Christy had conflicted feelings on this. She'd also bet the no kill rule was bothering Christy quite a bit.

"I'll miss you guys." Christy turned to look at her as well. "That's all." Mystique held Christy's eyes and could see the serious expression.

"That's sweet." Shortpack smiled. "Maybe we can work together again someday."

"I wouldn't object to that." Mystique added with a smile of her own.

"Maybe." Mystique could hear the probably not in her tone. It was a shame Christy would rather be a teacher. She had potential and was fun.

Christy hit the mat hard and just laid there. Mystique was waiting for her to get back up, but this was a nice break from a teacher who was suddenly taking training a bit too seriously. She let the half done form she'd been trying to copy melt away and it was just Christy laying on the mat staring up into yellow eyes staring back down at her. "That wasn't good."

"I noticed." Christy still made no move to get up. "Can we just call it a night?"

"We've only done half of our workout."

"And you've been beating me like I pissed you off." Christy's eyes narrowed. "I do feel pain you know, just because I don't complain doesn't mean that I'm invulnerable." And she'd taken it quietly as long as she could, but whatever was bothering Mystique wasn't working itself out.

Mystique sighed and squatted down beside Christy. Christy felt hands gently probing at her torso, checking ribs that did ache, but wouldn't break. Christy had no idea how that worked, how something that wasn't there could hurt, but it did. Not like it used to in her own world, but it was there. "You should tell me. I wasn't trying to kill you." The pain was starting to fade again, but the gentle touch was still carefully mapping Christy's skin.

"Mystique." Stared into those yellow eyes as her voice barely escaped her lips. "They won't break. You don't have to worry about that."

"I just want you able to defend yourself." Mystique sat down completely on the floor next to her. "You can't count on a rescue and I'm not going to be here much longer. Charles already has a mission lined up for me."

"I'll still be training."

Mystique's hand rested on Christy's knee when Christy sat up. Christy watched Mystique just stare at her. "How are you feeling about this mission?" It was putting Christy on the spot. She felt like it was a mistake to walk away now, that it wasn't done.

"Fine. I'm glad we got them." Christy lied. "Monsters like that shouldn't be getting away with murder."

"Yeah, that should be left to monsters like us, right?" Mystique gave her a small smile and shook her head lightly. A question like that didn't really require an answer. "How many people have you killed Christy?"

Christy's eyebrows drew together, surprised and not pleased with the question. "I don't know for sure. I ordered deaths and I killed myself, but numbers… I could only guess."

"Give me a guess." Mystique scooted back to lean her back on the cushioned wall. "A round number."

"Why?" Christy didn't feel comfortable verbalizing a number like that.

"Well I know you did two here, and they were rather professional jobs." Mystique nodded a bit of respect Christy's way. "But total, I have no idea what you've done. I was an assassin, and for a long time a freedom fighter. I've killed quite a few people. I was just curious."

"I don't really want to talk about this."

"Just a number. Guess if you need to."

"What good will that do? I killed a lot, more than a lot."

"Fifty?" Mystique was still pushing for a number. "twenty-five."

Christy sighed heavily and moved to lean against another wall. "More, a lot more."

"Yourself?"

"Over a hundred, but I ordered more." Christy's lips pressed together as she regretted saying it. If Mystique acted like that was an accomplishment Christy would feel sick. She already felt sick. She'd never repeated her late night calculations out loud. She wasn't even sure how many lives she'd taken, and it seemed wrong that she could loose track of something like that. The number might even be closer to two hundred, because if she was the lead hunter on the team all those kills were hers.

"Yeah, when you were queen." Mystique just rested her hands on her bent knees. "Police ever suspect you or did you get away clean."

"You know there were no police." Christy snapped at Mystique, very unhappy with the conversation.

"Right." Mystique stared at her. "You didn't have to cover things up because you were the queen. It's different around here. You got lucky with the beach."

"You have something to say just say it." Christy could see the conversation was designed for that little point.

"Fine. Charlie didn't tell me to train you as an assassin, and it's a shame because I would have liked to use these bastards for that kind of a trial run. You don't know anything about not leaving a trail. You just got lucky twice. The beach kills were pure luck, and Sybil… if the police didn't find out what she'd done or that she was a mutant I'm sure a better sketch artist might have spoken with that witness you actually spent time talking to." Mystique glared at her. "You may have experience killing, but nothing in covering your tracks. Don't do something stupid. I doubt Xavier will hire assassins to teach his children. I was surprised I got this job teaching you." Christy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, while her jaw was clenched. Stupid would be letting Liam live. "You've been working so hard. I've seen you up late at night working on that class. Don't throw it all away, not when we could come up with something else. Something that leaves you guilt free in Charlie's eyes."

This wasn't the conversation she'd expected, but as soon as Mystique started to talk about another way Christy realized she should have known the blue woman would have a plan. "We go up there and tell Shortpack we're going out again to celebrate. Act a little less like the world is ending…" Christy flinched, and she didn't think it was noticeable but Mystique's eyes softened. "sorry." The awkward silence just made it more obvious that it was a sensitive subject. "Just look a little like the winner. We'll slip out and cause a stir. I'll show you how it's done."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight sounds good." Mystique moved to push some of her sweaty red hair out of her eyes. "So, take a shower and then I'll show you how to get someone else to commit a murder for you while you are busy building a nice cushy alibi."

Christy stood up slowly, testing her body for any remaining pain, but it was much better. "Who we setting up?" She already knew the answer. It made too much sense.

"Daddy dearest."

Mystique walked with Christy to the car they'd recently gotten through some connection of Shortpack's. Her eyes took in Christy's determined movements and didn't see any sign that she'd hurt Christy too badly during sparing. She'd been trying to show Christy that it was too soon for Christy to try a solo project. It was obvious what Christy had been thinking about today and Mystique couldn't let the woman do this alone.

At least the situation between Liam and Steve was volatile enough to be believable, but they would have to work this just so or it wouldn't explode when it needed to.

"Got your phone?" She asked Christy as they started to pull out of the driveway. "It would be suspicious if I had mine. I don't like to be called off of fun."

"I learned that the hard way remember?" Christy sounded a little irritated about that as the woman focused on backing up the car. "I got my phone."

"Okay." Mystique sat back in the seat and ignored the tension Christy seemed to radiate. "He's already a killer."

"I know." It was what Mystique thought Christy might be upset about, but the response shot that theory down. Christy didn't seem to mind setting up Steve for this. Mystique turned to stare out the window and rested her chin on her hand.

"Head to Steve's house. Liam needs to pay him a visit." Mystique had listened to Steve and Liam interact in person and through the bugs and was sure that she could pull this off.

Christy took a deep breath and strained to see the shadows in the house. Without Shortpack they didn't have the ability to communicate and Christy hated this waiting. Mystique had walked into Steve's house as Liam five minutes ago and she'd told Christy if she didn't come out in ten minutes she could worry, but she couldn't come in unless she saw all hell break loose. Christy didn't risk blinking so that she wouldn't miss some hint that she needed to run in there. It was insanity to goad the man to kill in person and hope that it wouldn't backfire. Steve had to attack the real Liam.

Two shadows walked in front of the living room window. Christy couldn't even tell who was who through the curtains. "Oh yeah I'm learning a lot tonight." She muttered as she just sat there. Pride didn't get the job done, so she just sighed and waited for Mystique to do all the work.

Christy almost swore she heard yelling, but she was a bit far away to get details. The front door opened suddenly and Mystique as Liam marched out, leaving it opened. A moment later it was slammed shut by Steve. Christy watched Liam march across the lawn and start down the street. They didn't have Liam's car, so instead of letting that be too obvious Christy was going to pick her partner up around the corner after making sure Steve didn't follow.

The light in the living room showed her that Steve was pissed. He threw something and the light dimmed. Probably hit the lamp. Christy waited a little longer watching the curtains swing from something hitting them before starting her car and driving away. At least Steve didn't grab a gun and chase Mystique. That's was all Christy was watching for.

"Hey," A pretty skanky looking whore was standing on the residential street corner smirking at Christy. "Gimme fifty bucks and I'll rock your world."

Christy smirked and finished rolling down her window while looking obviously around the area and seeing no one else. "I think I can offer." Christy opened the change compartment of her car. "One dollar and sixty cents. It'll buy you a couple donuts." She looked back up. "And I think it probably won't be worth more than that for me."

The woman leaned seductively, more seductively than the whore outfit would suggest she knew how, against Christy's car. "Raise it to two dollars and I'll give you head."

"Yours?" Christy fought to not smile as they played. "Aw gee… but where would I put it?"

"I have a suggestion."

Christy ignored her and muttered as if thinking out loud. "I could put it on a spike in the back yard and scare the birds away. Those beasts are always chirping so early in the morning."

"You really don't get the point of flirting do you?" Her whore friend just shook her head. "And don't tell a prostitute that idea, you won't get any that way."

"Get in the car." Christy grinned as she watched Mystique saunter in front of the car and move to the passenger side.

"My pimp is not gonna like the discount I gave you." Mystique was still teasing.

"I could add a pack of gum and a button to the deal."

Mystique finally laughed as she closed the door. "Smooth, really smooth Christy."

"Maybe a dandelion to make you feel special? I could pick one for you."

"Oh what a sweety." Mystique shifted to her true form. "But you don't have to give prostitutes flowers."

Christy stopped at the end of the street for some truck that had the right of way and glanced at Mystique with a bit of consideration. Her face was serious as she spoke. "I would never have enough money to buy the amount of flowers I would want to get you. Thanks for you help."

Mystique's eyes softened for a moment before the woman started to grin again. "Well nothing says thank you like some head. Wanna explore my pocket with that dragon tongue of yours?"

"Dream on Smurfette, dream on." Christy chuckled as she pulled onto the busier road.

"Oh, but it would be so smurfy between us."

"You'll have to smurf yourself."

The teasing tone faded as Mystique pointed to a gas station. "Pull over. I need to make a phone call."

"I have a cell phone."

"But when the police try to track calls to Liam later, it wouldn't be a good idea to show up on the man's cell phone records." Mystique explained and Christy felt stupid for not thinking of that. She nodded and pulled into the turn lane.

Christy got out of the car with her so that Mystique could show her what to do. They hadn't started training on voices yet, but once Christy was that far she'd be able to pull this off as well. Also she was a little sick of being left out.

With Steve's voice Mystique spoke. "I need to talk to you."

Christy wished she could hear the other side of the conversation. She watched Mystique, in her more human skin tone, as the woman rolled human colored eyes while waiting for a chance to speak. "No you asshole. I want to renegotiate your fucking blackmail and I want to do it now! Get your ass to my office."

Once she hung up she smirked at Christy. "So now we go out for drinks. It should take Liam at least a half hour to get there. He was at a bar watching sports with friends."

"And if this doesn't work?" Christy asked and Mystique shook her head.

"It will. You have your cell." Christy just nodded. "Shortpack doesn't have Steve's house bugged, so we'll hear from him if the cops are called or if anyone goes to Liam's house other than Liam."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We'll do it your way." Mystique moved to the drivers side so Christy just tossed her keys over the car and got in the other side. "Let's check out that mutant bar. I'd like to sit around in the blue with you."

"That almost sounds naughty." Christy smiled at her partner. It would be nice to actually see Mystique when she was with her though.

Mystique moved around the car and opened the door for Christy with a flourish. "Milady." She smirked at the strange look Christy gave her. "Finally a go as you are bar. Let me show you around." Sure it didn't have dancing, but Christy had to be curious about a mutant bar, and since they already knew where it was they might as well visit.

There were small bars like this in other cities, but Mystique had been a little surprised to find one here. As they got closer Mystique noticed a man leaning against the outside wall of the bar watching them and his eyes seemed to trail slowly over Christy. A step closer and an arm over her friends shoulder while staring at him with a less than friendly look had him nodding and looking away. "Anyone gives you trouble you can't handle let me know." She whispered to Christy knowing that these places were not always gentle. New mutants walking in the door were sometimes tested in some archaic way to determine the pecking order.

"You forget." Christy turned to her. "I'm hardly innocent or defenseless." Christy brushed her protective arm off of her and walked, well not taller, that woman was still a good five inches shorter than Mystique, but with a confidence that screamed dangerous. Mystique smiled and moved to walk along beside Christy before the woman walked into the bar alone.

"My Queen, I think I see a table over yonder." Mystique chuckled when that earned her an irritated glance.

"I knew you were old, but gee… what are you like three hundred?" Christy spoke while walking toward the bar and Mystique stared after her. She shook her head and moved around the couple heading for the door so that she could order her own drink as well.

Christy didn't normally go to regular bars, the few she'd been in were gay bars and this had a different feel. She sipped at her drink and watched the various groups and couples sitting and talking. There was music, but no dance floor, and it came complete with a drunk or two hitting on women that were obviously not interested. "So… this is a bar." She muttered while turning to look at Mystique.

The other woman was leaning back in her chair surveying the crowd as well, with a beer in one hand. "Don't sound so excited." Mystique drawled before taking another drink from the nearly empty beer.

"Do you think the food is any good?" Christy pulled a menu closer to peek at the selection. Appetizers and dinner all fit on the half sheet one sided menu. Not a lot of selection. She looked up at the couples around here, their mutations far more obvious than her own and realized that the choices for dates in this city for these people really were limited. She gave up thoughts of how pathetic the bar was and thought at least it was there. Now if only someone would open a nicer restaurant for these couples they'd have choices. "I take a lot for granted don't I?"

"Many of the mutants that can pass do." Mystique seemed to study Christy's eyes. "They don't see the absolute worst all the time. I'm lucky that I can pass too, but I shouldn't have to. Places like this shouldn't have to exist, we should be able to go anywhere without worrying that some flatscan will take offense to us and attack." Mystique looked around the room pointedly. "This may not be much, but its more than many cities have. That's why it needs to be a safe place." Christy just nodded a little and took another drink. They were working on making it safe.

"There are gay bars and there are mutant bars." Christy set her glass down. "What we need is a lesbian mutant bar with dancing."

"I know I'd go." Mystique smiled at Christy before waving the waitress over. "More of the same." Mystique waved a hand at Christy's drink and her own. "Oh and some of those potato skins. They look good."

"I remember when I was a teenager and I thought as soon as I was old enough to go to the gay bars I'd find a whole new world. That sure wasn't true." Christy waited until the waitress was further away before starting to talk about this. "I was so sure that then I'd be a real lesbian. I'd meet all these wonderful women and we'd have fun…" Mystique smirked at her wickedly and Christy rolled her eyes. "Okay, yes that was the type of fun I was thinking of. Can you blame me I wasn't getting any. All my friends were straight and no one knew about me. I watched them start dating, but I couldn't ask a woman out. Not in High School. Mutants aren't the only people that have things to fear."

"Where you're from, was it as bad for mutants as it is here?"

Christy paused, her train of thought derailed with that one question. She glanced around at the diversity in the bar, the clear mutations, then leaned closer to Mystique over the table. "We didn't know we had mutants. I didn't even know I was one. It wasn't… it wasn't like here. For all I know I might have been the first one, the only one."

"Oh I remember thinking that." Mystique sighed. "We weren't as plentiful when I was young. Still I'm surprised that it would be so rare there." Christy stayed silent. She'd wondered if her world had been more like this one if it would have survived, but that did no good. She tried to just look forward, and hope that if it ever happened here that the mutants and heroes of this world could stop it.

"Guess we were behind the times." Christy sat back as new drinks were placed on the table by the waitress and gave a small smile of thanks to the woman before focusing back on her partner. "What I want to know is how long do you think we'll be here before I get called." It was nagging her a little and it kept them from talking about her world now. She wasn't feeling up to it.

"If we aren't called in an hour and a half we'll leave."

Shortpack was working on his own pet project when the computer beeped. He minimized the program he was working on and clicked on another. "Oh God." He stared at the information running across his screen. "And of course the dynamic duo are bar hopping." He moved over his keyboard typing as fast as a six inch man could as he searched for more details.

"Hey cutie." A deep and slightly slurred voice drew Christy's eyes up from the newspaper she'd pulled over to read while her friend found the bathroom. "How about you ditch your friend and come home with me." His smile was wicked. "Unless you both wanted to have the night of your lives."

Christy kept her expression blank as she stared at him, unblinking, and made no attempt to speak. Her eyes narrowed just a little and waited. As expected he started to look uncomfortable with the silence. He deserved it, he had absolutely no respect when he propositioned her. A nicer man would have warranted a more polite brush off. She glanced past him to the table of men that he'd come from, taking in the obvious attention of all those men. "Keep your game of truth or dare away from my table." She glared at him. "And if you want a little advice, that line sucked." He looked a bit stunned at her response. "Get out of here before my friend gets back. We were trying to have fun."

"Little dyke wouldn't know fun if it bit her." He muttered none too quietly as he walked away. That was supposed to be an insult, but she just smirked at him when he turned to look at her again.

"Fan club?" Mystique asked as she sat down and Christy could see Mystique noticing the men all staring at them as Mr. Smooth told his story.

"Did you know that not accepting an offer of bad sex from a half drunk fool proves you're a lesbian?" Christy shook her head and smiled. That topic was tossed as unimportant and they moved on to talk about other things.

"Hey you asshole." The words traveled easily as the man saying it was yelling. Christy glanced over to see that Mr. Smooth had picked another woman to harass, and the woman's boyfriend came back with hands full of drinks and an angry glare.

"This bar would be much better if they didn't let men drink." Christy muttered. She was irritated with being hit on several times and hearing angry men posturing over the women. It wasn't something she was used to and it reminded her of the raiders more than her own tribes men. Her own men weren't allowed to be so disrespectful of people.

Mystique watched Christy sit up straighter in the middle of their conversation and reach into her pocket. Finally. She was beginning to think that this plan wasn't working and they'd have to resort to Christy's hands on approach if they wanted Liam dead by morning.

"Hello." Mystique smiled and glanced around at the noisy bar. "Yes… Oh shit." Christy's faked shock was done well enough to fool their handler. "Where?" The pause was longer this time. "Okay, we're on it." Christy hung up and smirked at her while picking up her glass. "You are sneaky." Mystique felt her own smile grow as Christy raised her glass to Mystique and then finished the rest of her drink.

"So…"

"Apparently we need to get our evidence to the police so they go after Liam's house before anyone else tries to clean it out. He was killed and Shortpack called the police when he heard Steve and Liam at the headquarters. Shortpack tried to call the police when he realized it was going bad, but they didn't make it in time." That boy was probably going to actually spend time feeling bad about that, but he'd get over it and this really was the best plan to protect that Jessi girl.

"And what have we learned today class." Mystique raised her own glass with a smile. Christy was a great apprentice, they understood each other. Mystique felt like taking the woman dancing, but sadly they had to get back to work.

"Would that be that streetwalkers cost less in residential neighborhoods?" Christy stood up and when Mystique made a motion to join her Christy waved her down. "Finish your drink. You earned it. I'll just go settle the tab and we can go."

"Fucking asshole…" The men's voice rose again but Mystique was too busy watching the sway of Christy's hips as the woman walked to the bar. Looks like the depression from earlier was gone. Christy felt like the mission was done now.

A scream alerted her to the danger and Mystique's eyes widened as she turned to see one man turn to flames and the other man ducked as a stream of fire moved over him. "CHRISTY!" Mystique was on her feet and moving but she knew it was too late. She watched in horror as the flames engulfed her partner and tossed Christy into the bar. Alcohol bottles fell over the form and the scream of pain from that woman clenched at Mystique's heart.

People were running away, a few running towards the fire. Mystique leapt over the counter and looked for the fire extinguisher. Her eyes found the sink first and Destiny's words replayed in her mind. Why couldn't that woman have warned them about the bar? Mystique thought angrily as she grabbed the hose and turned water on full blast. She aimed at her burning friend and hoped for the best.

There was no smell of burning flesh, which most would expect, but Mystique paid that little attention as she put out the fire to see Christy laying on the ground unconscious and looking unburned.

"Oh my god." Some other person spoke but Mystique ignored the spectators as she leapt back over the counter and kneeled on the burnt floor.

"Christy?" She reached out to check for a pulse before pulling her hand away. It wouldn't tell her anything. Christy lay so still, her hair dripping wet, her body naked. She tried a few more times to get a response, but she got nothing. They couldn't stay here, she could hear someone calling an ambulance, and even if the hospital took Christy in, they'd never know how to treat her.

With a deep breath Mystique stood up and shifted a cloak onto her body, before pulling it off and placing it over Christy to preserve the woman's modesty. "Come on sleeping beauty, open your eyes." She whispered into Christy's ear before bracing herself to pick the woman up. Still no response. Mystique slid her hands under Christy's knees and back and lifted.

Her eyes widened in shock as she lifted Christy too easily. "You've lost a little weight." She pulled the body closer to her and turned to the door.

"The ambulance…" Some helpful person protested her leaving.

"Wouldn't know what to do with a mutant like her." Mystique glared at the people in her way and they parted silently, still in shock. Mystique swallowed her fear and marched out of their quickly, while wondering how hurt Christy really was. She couldn't see it, but the woman probably only weighed ten pounds.

"Wait." Someone ran after her into the street. Mystique barely slowed, but a man was holding out Christy's wallet and phone. Both looked burnt. "Found these on the floor." Mystique shifted a coat on, with large pockets. He hesitated a moment before putting them in the pocket, since her arms were full. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need help?" He was keeping up with her fast pace toward the car.

"Hold her." Mystique stopped beside the car and held Christy out. She needed to get the keys out. "Careful, she's light." She told him before handing Christy over.

"She is. How does she keep the wind from blowing her away?" He looked surprised, but Mystique ignored him as she opened the door and took Christy back. She didn't bother talking to him. She was pissed. Christy had survived an apocalypse, being stabbed, being… and Mystique takes the woman out to a bar for a drink after the mission…

"God dammit Irene." Mystique growled as she pulled out of the parking spot. "You and your best in the long run crap isn't gonna cut it now." Irene should have just told her. Mystique grimaced as she glanced over at Christy. "I'll get you all patched up girl. Don't you worry." Mystique was worried enough for them both. She didn't even have a working phone to warn Shortpack about what happened.

She wished that Christy would just breathe once even to show she was really alive. Mystique couldn't tell if she had already died.


	67. Chapter 67

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

The door slammed open, startling Shortpack. His wide eyes moved to the door to see something that had his own heart stopping for just a moment, before adrenaline raced through his blood. "What happened?" He called out loudly as Mystique left the door wide opened and carried Christy up the stairs. Christy looked dead and she had something draped over what he could still tell was her naked body.

"She got in the crossfire of a mutant bar brawl." Mystique's eyes were dangerous looking as she recalled that to him. He wondered if she took the time to kill the men, and hoped that she hadn't. "Shortie, this isn't good. She hasn't moved once, and she's lost a lot of weight."

He just stared down at his feet, trying to come up with something. Christy's mutation put him at a loss. They needed more information. "I'm gonna make a phone call." The Professor had to have something that could help them. He'd hate to lose her. Christy was… she was his operative damn it! His responsibility.

"No… wait." Mystique pulled Christy tighter to her body as she stood at the top of the stairs. "Call Emma Frost instead."

He stared into her eyes. "But…"

"The precog said we'd need Christy's love, and while she cares for you I don't think you'll get her undying love, do you? When Irene talked like that it usually was a person. She always was such a romantic. The Professor isn't going to want to get the Xmen involved in this." Mystique explained hurriedly. Shortpack just stared for a moment. The Professor was a good man. He couldn't believe he'd stall even a second in trying to help, but then again it was one of his main instructions that Shortpack was never to get involved with the Xmen, that the spying and the Xmen and school stayed separate. "She needs Emma Frost and we're gonna need records, medical records, some clue why she barely weighs more than you."

"I'll find her number." Christy's lover deserved to know regardless. He'd just make that call first. "Why didn't you tell me there was a prophecy?" He didn't like not knowing about danger, not when it affected his operatives.

"Because it never does any good." Mystique's voice was bitter as she moved down the hall to her bedroom with her partner. "Not when she writes it like that." Shortpack stared silently after Mystique for a moment before shaking his head in confusion and moving back to his computer. He had to find a direct line to Ms. Frost. "Christy's phone?" He yelled out.

"Melted." Well there goes the easy way, he sighed.

Emma stared up at her ceiling with a grimace on her face as the cell phone rang again. Who would call at this hour? She rolled over so she could reach her nightstand and opened the phone. A glance showed Christy's home number. "Hello?" She smiled just a little, expecting Christy to tell her how her first mission was.

"Ms. Emma Frost?" A young man's voice wasn't what she expected to hear. "Is this…"

"Yes, yes…" She interrupted him, while she sat up and switched on the light.

"There was an accident." His tension was easy to hear.

"Well what is it?" Her bed sheets were tossed away as she waited for words that she knew would hurt. Everyone she loved died on her. "Is Christy okay?"

"She was hurt and we don't know how to treat her." He spoke, and then another voice in the background demanded the phone.

"Emma, Christy was burned. She looks fine, but she's in a coma and she barely weighs more than a puppy." Mystique's voice, it had to be. Emma put a hand to her lips to keep her pained whimper from escaping her lips. "You know how hard it is to tell…"

"Yes."

"Destiny sent me a letter." The other woman's voice softened. "I was hoping it would mean something to you. She said that we have to appeal to her love to lower her shields. She talked about fighting fire with water, and I did that, but I just don't understand the rest."

Emma took a deep breath and clenched her jaw as she let her mind run with the prophecy and ignored the fact that it came so many years after Mystique's lover's death. She didn't like giving Mystique even more information about Christy, but she'd heard from Christy how much of the real story that woman already knew. Christy trusted her, foolishly, but she did. "When Henry examined her we found her body was entirely made of water. It would be my guess that the heat evaporated her." And she had never once considered how being made of water like that would affect her lover. Never once considered the dangers of evaporation. "She needs to get that water back."

"So I should force feed her water?" Mystique sounded doubtful. "And what about these shields? What are they?"

Emma walked toward her closet. "Leave those to me. I'm flying in."

"Well you better fly fast before this girl turns into a cloud and floats away." Mystique's sarcasm was far from welcome.

After she hung up Emma leaned her head against the door of her closet and let a single tear fall. "Hold on Christy. Don't let me be too late for someone I love again. Please. You've fought worse than this." She whispered before taking a deep breath and grabbing some clothes.

Mentally she reached out. I'm taking the Blackbird. She told Charles, knowing she was waking him up. Christy's down.

What? He sounded surprised after a moment for him to wake up. How did…

Her mental voice became colder. You sent a teacher out to play spy Charles. How should I know what happened? All I know is she was burned and I almost lost her. I'm just informing you that I have to go and try and save her. Any chance I can bring Henry? His reluctant silence made her want to scream at him, but she just cut the connection and left her rooms with a determined march. She'd get his records before taking off. Your spy games won't kill my lover Charles. She sent before hitting the elevator floor for the medlab.

I'm sorry to hear about this. I'll get the information immediately.

Don't bother Mystique. I have her trying to keep Christy alive by force feeding her water. She lost most of her body mass.

We don't know nearly enough about her. He pointed out the obvious. They didn't know enough medically, but hopefully what they did know would be enough. The plane is ready to go. I'll deal with Scott and come up with something. Charles offered. It was the least he could do, the very least in Emma's opinion.

"Well, lovergirl is on her way to visit you. You'll like that I bet." Mystique spoke to the woman on her bed, but her words trailed off. The fake cheer didn't fit her mood. "You're a fighter. You better not let that stupid drunk man's mistake kill you. It would be a pathetic meaningless death, and you deserve more."

She ignored the sound of Shortpack making another call and walked past him to get a glass. She took the time to hunt down a jug for water as well. If water was all that kept Christy alive, she'd do her best to get more into her partner.

Her partner. Mystique finally took a deep breath and tried to relax her battle ready body. They'd save Christy. Emma seemed to understand Irene's message.

"Scott, what is it?" Jean's voice filled the darkened room as he got up and moved to stare out the window.

"Someone's taking the plane." He watched it rise out of the basketball court's hidden hanger. His jaw clenched at this breach of protocol. He was team leader, and the Blackbird wasn't a car that people could just borrow.

Scott, I sent Emma on a mission. The Professor's mental voice interrupted his angry thoughts. Why would he send her alone? It's a personal one for her and she didn't want backup.

His jaw clenched as he heard that explanation. He really didn't like not being in the loop. It was bad enough that Logan went out on personal missions regularly, he didn't need Emma to start doing that.

"Emma took the Blackbird." He told Jean. Hopefully they wouldn't need it. The Professor must have a reason for letting Emma have it, but now they didn't have a plane or one of their team if something happened.

Annie was walking with the others down the hall to their first class when she noticed how many people were standing outside of it. One grinning boy walked past them and filled them in. "Class is cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Erik asked, but Annie moved past the crowd carefully and looked at the message herself. They didn't even have an assignment to fill the time. All it said was Ms. Frost was out today. Out? What does that mean?

She didn't even leave instructions.

"Well, I wish I'd known before I woke up. I could have slept in." Erik walked up to her muttering.

"You get to miss two classes today." Annie glanced at him, not really envying him. He had to be with that woman two hours each day as well normally.

"I think maybe," Phoebe moved up to her, her voice less hesitant than it used to be. "we could work on our project in the library?" Annie gave her a small smile of agreement. Her partner at least tried to work on this with her as much as possible. She'd lucked out. Quite a few students in the class were complaining about their partners and Ms. Frost was far from sympathetic even though this was their final project. She said they chose poorly if their partners weren't working and they could deal with their own poor planning.

"I could tag along and do my own work." Sophie moved up behind her and Annie felt the light touch on her shoulder as the sisters talked out loud for her benefit.

"Well, I'm going to see if they still have breakfast." Erik glanced at them before heading in that direction. He'd slept later than normal and skipped it.

"Shall we." Sophie smiled at Annie and the three of them moved through the hall. It felt like the sisters were protecting her and Annie just shook her head. One painful collision with a boy the other day and the Stepford's were back to running interference for her. You'd think Annie was the President or something.

With the time difference it was still rather early in the morning when Emma landed the Blackbird at the small airport near Christy's home. She quickly went through her post flight while scanning the area for the taxi she'd called to meet her here.

Once it drove up she was out the hatch and locking up. She didn't bother with polite talk, she just gave him Christy's address and sat staring out the window while they drove. She wasn't looking forward to what she'd find. The only conciliation she allowed herself now was that if Christy was really dead her body would most likely disappear altogether. It was only her powers that allowed her to live.

It wasn't that comforting to think of it that way.

"This isn't working." Mystique muttered in frustration as she set the glass down and gently mopped Christy's face. The woman just wouldn't swallow, and methods to try and make her barely worked. She'd been working on this for hours and while some water got in, it wasn't nearly what covered the bed.

The fact that some water on the bed didn't come from spillage worried her. Christy was losing cohesion. It was most likely not a good thing that the woman seemed to sweat out the water that kept her alive.

We have company. Shortpack sent her and Mystique moved to gently crawl out from behind Christy. After several tries she'd found laying behind the woman so that she could rest Christy's body against her own and hold her up while trying to pour water down her throat worked best. It was probably a bit too intimate a pose for Christy's lover to find them in right away, and Mystique didn't want to waste time tormenting the woman, well she did actually, but she didn't think Christy had that time.

The knock on the locked door came as Mystique made her way down the hall. With a sigh she shifted her outfit to be less wrinkled and moved to get the door.

The White Queen moved past her with barely a glance, but that partial glance made Mystique glare. "I've been thinking about this." Emma was moving up the stairs before even asking where Christy was. She obviously knew. "I have an idea."

Well wasn't that great, Mystique thought with a bit of sarcasm. The White Queen to the rescue, after Mystique had stayed up all night keeping Christy alive. The woman was almost losing water faster than Mystique could replace it.

Emma turned the water off in the bathtub once it was full. She hated that this was only a guess, but it was somewhere to start. "I know you're her lover and all, but is now the time to try and get her all wet?" Mystique spoke from the open doorway, her tone making it clear what she was insinuating. Emma ignored her and brushed past the spy with barely a glance as she moved to the side of the bed.

Emma could feel Christy here, but it was weak. That scared her more than the lack of breathing or heartbeat. Christy's few solid thoughts were confused bits that made less sense than a drunken dream. Pieces of memories, flashes of her life, were all Christy seemed to have. No awareness of now.

She reached out and lifted her lover, hating how light, how fragile, Christy felt in her arms. "You can't tell me that you can shake off the end of your world and die in a bar brawl. It isn't going to happen Christy." She walked past Mystique and could see the other woman's agreement in those yellow eyes. It would be nice to be able to read that one's mind, but Mystique didn't come with a backdoor like Christy did, or if she did it would take more time than Emma wanted to invest. Her voice rose a little as she made sure Shortpack was still busy finishing the original mission. He was still ignorant of what they had here. That Christy was the last of her world. "I do hope you did… something… with the man that did this to her." Her eyes narrowed as she imagined bloody retribution.

"I can if she wants, but at the time I had to get her out of there before I had to explain to paramedics how she wasn't really dead." Mystique's answer didn't please Emma, who was angry enough to kill him herself at that point.

There was no reason for her to be in the room, but Mystique leaned against the doorway and watched anyhow. Christy was naked and in the bathtub while Emma was squatted by it holding Christy's head up even though the woman didn't need to breath. Still it was understandable. The tender touches and caresses Emma gave Christy kept Mystique silent. She didn't want to ruin this scene for Christy. At least she could see the ice queen did care. Christy deserved someone that could show her affection like this. Mystique couldn't help but remember Irene at a moment like this.

Emma's eyes focused on Christy and the telepath didn't move as she pushed herself into Christy's mind. Mystique waited for something, some sign it was working.

The scream was a shock. Christy convulsed as she screamed, but it didn't sound like terror. It didn't sound like pain, and Mystique would have recognized that because Christy's pained scream earlier last night still haunted her.

"Hold it open." Emma was telling Christy, but the chance she had of being heard were slim. "Hold it… you need more…"

Emma struggled to hold Christy's shield open, to keep her in that memory of her world dying, which was cruel to do, but all she could think of. She hated feeling Christy's pain over that event. Emma distanced herself as much as she could so she wouldn't be caught up in Christy's reaction to her powers, but it was clearly working. Christy was writhing in the bathtub, even only partially conscious she reacted.

Emma's concentration almost failed her as she noticed the tub water suddenly disappearing like the drain had been pulled, but it hadn't been touched. It was working. Emma's heart started to beat faster as she fought to hold open her lover's power just a little longer.

Emma's head hurt, it felt like it was being pressed in a vice, but she held on, pushed on, until there was no more water being absorbed. Once the level of the water stopped moving she released her hold and swayed backwards, almost falling before regaining her balance.

"Emma." The sound was so welcome, even if Christy sounded lost, frightened. Emma leaned on the arm resting on the side of the bathtub and reached out her other hand to caress Christy's hair, and move it out of her eyes. Christy's eyes were once again glowing, but Emma watched that reaction to absorbing death energy fade until she was staring into Christy's deep blue eyes again. "Emma… what?"

You were hurt. Emma sent telepathically, along with a wave of soothing reassurance. Mystique called me. She'd give Christy the details later. Christy's thoughts were still confused and jumbled, but at least they were much stronger than they'd been before.

"You went on the five second diet plan." Mystique interrupted the gentle stare Emma and Christy had going on and Emma watched Christy's eyes move to look over Emma's head. "And let me say feeding you water like you were a baby didn't fulfill any fantasy of mine. Why couldn't you have had an uncontrollable need for sex? That would have been more fun to work with."

Emma turned to glare at the blue spy. Just before she managed to say something and put that woman in her place Christy's spoke. "And me without my pack of gum to pay for your services." Christy's voice was weak and the grin Mystique gave Christy in response looked a little too relieved. Emma stared at Mystique for a moment and realized that the spy really did care about Christy.

This is what happens when your lover lives with someone else for months, Emma thought with irritation. Christy and Mystique clearly had some bond.

"You look all wet." Mystique was still talking. Emma moved to stand up and help Christy, who was unsteadily trying to get up herself. Christy's clothing appeared, but it fluctuated and flickered for a while before solidifying.

"Hope you got a good look. That was as close as you'll be getting." Christy's answer to Mystique's leering comment made Emma smile. Love you. Christy's mental voice managed to reach into Emma's heart and convey all her appreciation for the save.

Sophie looked up from her book to the conversation going on at her table again. She watched her sister Phoebe smile shyly when Annie told her she'd had a great idea and was surprised at the way it made her feel to see that. Sophie felt almost tearful seeing her shy sister's pride, and the way she was less hesitant to give other suggestions for their project. Annie was being so good and patient with Phoebe. It never was that Phoebe wasn't as smart as the others, but she wasn't the strongest one. She tended to let Sophie or Esme tell her what to do or looked to them for some idea of what she should do.

Sophie had always felt like she had to protect Phoebe. Her other sisters, Esme especially, were more confident, and Sophie never understood why Phoebe was so different, but she was. Phoebe was more fragile.

When Annie started to concentrate on her book again Sophie wasn't too surprised to feel Phoebe's mental touch. Sophie? It was far more hesitant than Phoebe's conversation with Annie had been.

Yes? She didn't send more than that, but she wondered at Phoebe's reluctance.

Are… Phoebe's mental voice trailed off, as if she wasn't going to finish the question, but then Sophie felt a wave of determination along with a bit of fear from her sister right before the question continued. Are you planning to ask Annie out sometime… or could I?

Sophie slammed her shields up higher as she sat stunned, but pretended to not be while she stared at her book. Phoebe was actually considering asking Annie out? It was a sick feeling in her stomach that answered the question for herself before Phoebe got her reply. She didn't want her sister to. At the same time Sophie's mind filled with the soft smiles and shy glances Phoebe had shared with Annie, and how just a moment before she'd been so happy her sister was feeling better about herself.

Wanting to date Annie certainly spoke volumes about Phoebe's improved self image.

I know she's your friend first. Phoebe's mental voice sounded a bit panicked. I would never… If you think you might want to ask her I wouldn't. I'd never hurt you like that. And Phoebe wouldn't. She'd never been selfish or spiteful. She'd always been the one that sacrificed and it was never right, but Sophie LIKED Annie. Sophie had just been waiting for Annie to get over Christy then she'd planned to ask her out.

I'd walk away. Phoebe was still mentally babbling, and Sophie could practically feel her shy sister retreating back into herself again. She could feel all the confidence her sister had been building shrinking, and it hurt. This whole conversation shouldn't have happened. It wasn't at all what she'd wanted.

She seems to like you. Sophie finally sent back, while doing her best to shield her true emotions. If it were any one of her other sisters this wouldn't even be an issue, she'd have put her foot down. But this was Phoebe. It couldn't hurt to try. Sophie's hidden hand clenched tightly to the chair arm, knuckles going white, as she struggled to keep her inner pain out of the mental conversation.

Mystique started to pull the sheets of her bed. She'd thought of this problem and the towels that she'd laid under Christy had absorbed most of the water, so the mattress underneath was just a little damp.

She could hear soft murmurs from the bathroom as Emma helped Christy dry her hair. Those two sounded like a couple, one that was closer than she'd expected given the amount of time they knew each other.

Her private door to the bathroom opened and Mystique glanced up to see Christy standing there staring at her. Christy's hair was still damp and combed back. Her clothes the ones that Christy learned first, the ratty almost military looking pants and jacket, with a tshirt underneath.

"Queenie leaving you alone already?" Mystique could hear her own irritation at how that woman came in and took over as she asked that.

"She needed to make a phone call to the mansion." Christy looked a bit weak and she seemed to wobble a little when she tried to take a step into the room. Mystique dropped the sheets she'd been pulling off the bed onto the floor and moved to Christy's side. "Thank you." Christy spoke softly and Mystique stared into her partner's eyes. Christy really meant it.

"I couldn't let you get fried, who else could I harass?"

"No." Christy reached out a hand and Mystique found herself helping to hold Christy up as the woman pulled her into a hug. "Seriously, thank you."

Mystique took a deep breath and hugged her back. Her voice was soft and she felt exposed as she spoke. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't do for me." And that was it wasn't it. No matter how inconvenient the night had been, and how worried she'd been, she knew that Christy would do that and more for her.

Mystique had a real friend, and she hadn't had that since she lost Irene. "Love you Smurfette."

"You too oh wet one." She smiled when she felt Christy pull away a little in irritation. Her smile faded when she thought of something else she should say. "Sorry our night out didn't go as planned."

"I should never have let my guard down." Christy pulled out of the hug and Mystique grabbed the woman's arm to help steady her. It wasn't a good feeling to see Christy still recovering, and she hoped that a good sleep would finish what Emma started. "The mission?"

"Shortpack called a friend and had them deliver the goods. It's over. Now he's just listening to hear when the police issue the warrants for the others and the house."

"We did it." Christy smiled at her and Mystique gave her a small smile back. Yes, they did.

"Now you can call your rug rats and tell them they can come home if they want to." Mystique was no longer surprised that Christy was willing to go through all this for those kids. It was just how Christy was. If she cared about you she'd do everything she could for you.

"You need some sleep." Emma's voice filled the room. Mystique turned to see the blonde leaning against her bedroom doorway looking at Christy.

"Okay." Christy started to move and Mystique let go, hoping that Christy wouldn't topple over as soon as she did. Mystique shared a concerned look with Emma as Christy used the wall to help her move to the doorway, but Emma changed hers to a small encouraging smile before Christy looked up at her.

Christy had to put her hand out to steady herself against the wall and stop walking for a moment. She felt weak and a little ill.

"You need a little help?" Emma asked softly while moving to her side. "I can carry you."

"I'm not that bad off." Yet, Christy finished in her mind.

"Girl." Mystique's voice traveled out of the woman's room, where she was changing the sheets. "You have a lover willing to carry you downstairs, and she might even give you a little something when she gets you there. Take the damned offer." Mystique's voice became a pretend mutter that was still clearly heard. "I can't believe how dense she can be, even is she is water. I don't know how that woman ever gets Christy to spread those legs if she can't take a hint like that."

"Thank you," Christy yelled back, a bit embarrassed at the slight smirk her lover was giving her as they listened to Mystique's faux tirade. "for shutting up now!"

"Hey, does this power of yours mean you're always wet?" Mystique horrified Christy with that question and her eyes widened, worried about how Emma would take the normal teasing. Emma seemed a bit more ladylike, and Christy didn't joke around with her like that. The snap of a sheet made it clear Mystique didn't even have to pause in her work to embarrass her.

"I've never found her to be anything but." Emma's wicked smile as she answered for Christy was sexy as hell. "However if you deem fit to check on that, I will find a way to give you a nice new sexual hangup, insuring you never achieve orgasm again without hearing the melodious sounds of pigs snorting and squealing."

"Interesting threats." Christy tilted her head just a little and stared into those pale blue eyes. "You ever do that to anyone?"

"Yes I did." Emma winked and then moved to sweep Christy off her feet. "And now to get you downstairs and in bed without watching you fall down the stairs."

"Keep your squealing like a pig down, I need some sleep if I'm going to go to your work and give the kids another assignment about porn." Mystique called after them and Christy heard Mystique's bedroom door close.

Christy finally gave up and put her arms around Emma's neck to steady herself as Emma actually carried her down the hall. "She's evil." She mock glared back where they'd come from. Mystique had really come through for her last night, and she was going to cover for her today.

"Yes, terrorists can be." Emma sounded unconcerned, so maybe it was okay that Mystique wasn't holding back on the teasing and sexuality. "I think you need some sleep, so we won't be squealing soon."

"You're evil too." 

Emma rolled onto her side and stared at Christy, who seemed to be sleeping just fine. The woman almost died and she fell asleep as if it were a normal day. That was actually an advanced skill in their business, and Emma wasn't feeling all that ready for sleep herself.

She took the opportunity to look at Christy and make sure she didn't see any water leaking out. Christy seemed to be holding it together, even though she'd been pretty weak when they went to bed. Emma rolled back onto her back and stared at a ceiling that was much closer to the bed than her own had been. The bedroom was much smaller as well. It all served to make her feel a bit uncomfortable in the room.

She'd obviously slept all she could. Emma rolled out of bed quietly and moved out of the room. She kept her mental connection to Christy light, but strong, so that she'd know immediately if anything went wrong.

Emma slipped back into the clothes she'd worn here, since she couldn't find a thing in Christy's closet to borrow. Somehow even though Christy told her that Mystique had taken all her clothes away, Emma expected to find at something in there. She closed the bedroom door quietly behind her and went upstairs.

The place was very quiet, making her think she was the only one awake. Emma started some coffee, which must have been Mystique's because Christy didn't drink that. In a half hour she was sitting on the couch watching CNN very quietly while sipping at her coffee.

"You're the one that got the box aren't you?" The voice startled Emma, something rarely done, but she didn't let that show. She glanced up to see Mystique at the entry to the living room. "Shorty's still asleep." Mystique added when Emma didn't answer.

"Yes, and if it proves to be a mistake, I'll be the one to destroy it as well." Emma stared into Mystique's yellow eyes, her threat making her voice cold and stern.

"Christy promised me that I wouldn't owe her." Mystique stared still unblinking at her. "That this didn't come with conditions, that's the only reason I agreed."

"Of course. What self respecting murdering terrorist wouldn't like a get out of jail free card?"

"If we don't fight for our rights, no one will give them to us." Mystique started a tired tirade and Emma waved her off.

"Spare me the recruitment speech."

"I heard you were in Genosha when it was attacked." Mystique's words were thrown like an accusation. "I don't see how you can be so blind. The peaceful co-existence crap is pure garbage. Humans want us dead." Emma heard in her mind the shattering glass and saw her students cut down by it, but she didn't let her pain show.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work? I was under the impression Christy started earlier than this." She wasn't going to get into a debate about mutant rights with the spy, especially when she couldn't in all honesty disagree, not after Genosha. Charles may have the school to try and teach co-existence, but Emma taught there to give the students what they needed to survive in a world that would never love them.

"Christy," Mystique pointed to herself and shifted into a familiar brunette that had Emma's love. "Called in and told them she'd be in for classes and that's it. I had to cover for her during her trip to New York and I hate her job. I'll just take care of what she's worried about and give out the assignments."

"She loves it." Emma let her mind caress the real Christy's in her sleep.

"I know." Mystique shifted back to her true form. "Charlie won't like it." Emma found her head tilting just a little as she stared at Mystique, understanding what Mystique wasn't saying.

"Charles won't be forcing Christy to do anything. I have talked to him about her new position at the school, and I believe he will hire her once he sees how she is with the students."

"I hope your right, because this life would destroy her." So few words, but it made it clear. No matter what crimes this woman was guilty of, and no matter how much she'd most likely enjoy having Christy around, she cared about Christy's happiness.

"I know." Emma relaxed into the couch and her voice lost some of its coldness.

"I'm still going to train her."

"She told me." Emma found herself waiting while Mystique went to pour herself some of the coffee.

"She's old for a new metamorph." Mystique sat down and Emma sat up a little, realizing that they were going to be talking about Christy's training, something Emma took very seriously. "It isn't easy for her to pick up forms, and we haven't even tried voices yet."

"Any suggestions?"

"She needs to understand anatomy. If she does ever become a spy she needs to learn other languages. She needs skills in picking locks. The list could go on forever, and take forever for her to learn. I'm always in school, always picking up new skills and forms. My powers aren't like a telepath, where you figure out how to get in and how to get stuff out of someone's head, I need to know more." Mystique made her jab less than subtly. Emma decided to ignore the blue woman's jab and didn't enlighten her about how much a telepath really needed to know. "I have an idea."

"Christy," Shortpack's voice was a little hesitant so Christy stopped smiling gently at her lover and looked over at him. "The Professor has me and Mystique out on a flight tonight."

"But we just finished last night." Christy protested. She'd thought they'd get a little break.

"I know." He spoke gently. "We'll keep in touch. I'm sure even Mystique will."

Christy sighed. She knew this was how they worked. She hated it, but she'd known. "Okay."

"You know…" Shortpack spoke with a gentle quality to his voice. "I would have loved to have you as my operative, even with…" He glanced at Emma and went quiet.

Christy grinned. "Even when I flirt constantly over the comm?"

He gave her a small grin. "Yeah, even then."

"I'll stick around another day to make sure you're okay." Emma took her hand. "You seem okay, but I'd hate to be wrong."

"You just want to play doctor." Christy spoke, then realized that she was talking like Emma was Mystique. She'd been talking to women like that for almost two months. "Not that I'd mind if you did."

"I don't know what it is with you spies, but the James Bond stereotype is seeming like the truth." Shortpack shook his head and moved back to his computer. "At least you took it better than Mystique will. I'm sure I'll hear some yelling when she gets home."


	68. Chapter 68

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Jessica The mental voice startled her and Jessi stopped walking suddenly, forcing the others to stop with her or run into her. I need to speak with you.

"Jessi, what is it?" Jon asked her.

"I have to go see the Professor." She gave Jon and Erik a confused look before readjusting her backpack.

"What did you do?" Erik asked and she couldn't really guess to what she could have done wrong. It wasn't like they were skipping class. It was lunch time. They should be able to go back to their rooms.

"I don't know." She took a few steps backwards then turned to head back to the building she'd just come from. "I'll see you guys later. Maybe this won't take long."

Jessi walked up to the large door to his office and hesitated for just a moment. Come on in. The Professor's mental voice addressed her and Jessi sighed. She still wasn't used to that.

He was sitting behind his desk and motioned to the seat in front of it. "Jessica, I recently got some news that I felt you should hear about." He talked as she settled in to her seat. "It's about your father."

…………….

Christy watched Emma as the woman looked over the files Christy had on her computer. She hoped that her work was good enough, because she'd spent so much time on it.

The soft smile that graced Emma's lips helped to relieve some of Christy's tension. "I think it's great that you plan to elaborate so much on the old standard lectures." Emma spoke softly while scrolling down the page. "You may find it hard to fit all of this into a semester though."

"I know that, but I decided to outline extra lessons and I can use them if anyone is interested." Christy moved up behind Emma and rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "These are standard lectures." She pointed to a symbol she'd used to mark the bones of the class. "And these are optional." She pointed to the other marker. "I also want to have a less structured component, a questions and answers dinner a few times a month maybe with different broad topics. Somehow I can't see teenagers being willing to ask their questions in front of everyone else."

"Yes, that will be a challenge for you." Emma continued to read. "Some of this material will be difficult to get past the Professor and the censure brigade."

Christy grimaced, before letting that irritation go with a sigh. "Well, this is my dream class. I know I'll have to make sacrifices, but one thing I won't skip is the sections on gay sexuality. I was robbed as a kid and I won't do that to others."

"Well you seem to do alright now." Emma glanced over her shoulder and the woman's light blue eyes seemed to caress Christy. "I certainly have no complaints." Christy smiled shyly and blushed at the compliment. God knew she was more than stunned by how wonderful being with Emma was; she called out to him enough during their lovemaking.

"Thanks."

"I'd like to copy your work." Emma was back to business. "If I start working on him now we can see what we can get approved for Fall, and if you need to rework something to cater to their repressed sexuality." Emma was a touch colder sounding when she said that.

While Emma was copying files Christy heard the upstairs phone ring, "I better get that.".

She still had a smile on her lips when she answered the phone. "Hello."

"Christy." Jessi sounded upset. Christy's smile faded and her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on this conversation. "My dad was arrested."

Christy's jaw clenched as she heard this. She'd failed to think about this hurting Jessi as she worked on the mission. "I know honey." Her voice softened. "I was trying to find out more before calling and telling you." Like what the newspaper had, but she had been so busy enjoying being near Emma that she'd brushed it off until later. She really should have been the one to tell Jessi.

"He really did that stuff didn't he?" Jessi's pained whisper made Christy's heart ache for her. "He killed those kids."

"Yes." Christy struggled with lying about her involvement, but Jessi wouldn't thank her if she knew. Christy listened as Jessi spilled her pain at knowing this about her father and did her best to be comforting, which wasn't easy over a phone.

"Christy." Emma's voice called to her. Christy turned to see her lover coming up the stairs and saw the slightly embarrassed grimace Emma gave her, making it clear she didn't think Christy was still on the phone.

"Ms. Frost is there?" Jessi asked, clearly surprised to hear her English teacher at Christy's house.

"I got hurt the other night." Christy explained. "I needed help, and no one's better than Emma at helping me." She gave Emma a soft smile.

"You were hurt?" Jessi's voice rose. "Oh god, are you okay?"

"I'm okay now, just a little weak. It should wear off soon." Christy was learning to lower her shields and take in energy on purpose now. Emma had her do it several times already, and each time made Christy feel a little better.

"We should have been there." Jessi was blowing this way out of proportion and Christy's eyebrows drew together as she tried to understand why Jessi seemed to assume Christy almost died. It was true, but she'd never tell the kids that.

She's only got one parent left now. Emma's voice interrupted Christy's confusion. And that's you.

Are you eavesdropping? Christy asked, and for the first time she was a little put out by it.

"You look a bit lost love." Emma spoke quietly while Jessi continued to apologize for not being there for her continued. "That's why I did it."

Christy nodded to Emma and pulled the phone tighter to her ear. "Jessi… stop." She spoke with authority she rarely used with the kids and it got Jessi's attention. "I'm fine. It was a stupid accident and you wouldn't have been able to be there anyhow. I was in a bar…"

"A bar?" Jessi sounded like she'd never heard of such a thing. "You don't go to bars."

"I do." Christy sighed. "When I have friends old enough to get in. My friend Robbie and I went out and I got hurt. My mutation makes me a bit… odd medically. Emma came to help me out. I'm fine now."

"You're okay?" Jessi didn't sound very convinced.

"Do you want me to have Emma tell you that?"

"Oh… no…" Jessi protested. "If you say you're fine…"

"I am."

The conversation turned back to her father after a little while and when there was a lull in the talking Christy decided to take a risk. Emma had left her alone to deal with this, probably Christy's own fault. "Jessi. It's horrible about your dad, but if I find out that no one knows you're a mutant you could come home." The ray of sunshine she'd been working towards was now revealed.

"Yeah." Jessi sighed. It wasn't joy and it disappointed Christy a little. "Yeah I could."

"Well you think about it and I'll find out." Christy thought this felt a bit anticlimactic.

"I will. I'll talk to Jon too." Jessi paused. "I need to go to class."

"Okay." Christy barely hesitated, but she did hesitate. "I love you. Take care of yourself."

"Love you too Christy."

Christy went down the stairs and could hear Emma typing on her computer. She followed the sounds and leaned against the doorway as she stared. "I'm sorry." Emma glanced up at her and her face didn't hold the tender expression she had earlier. Christy felt guilty, although she couldn't say she was overly harsh. Still, she felt like it was her place to apologize. "I love it when you read my mind. I feel so close to you… I just…"

Emma took a deep breath, "You have boundaries Christy. Most people do. It's okay."

"It's just, that wasn't just me. I don't have the right to let you listen in to Jessi without her saying okay. Not when she's that emotional."

Emma stared at Christy for a moment. "And you felt guilty, like you did that to her." Christy felt the warm mental touch and opened up to it, encouraged Emma's closeness. "But he did it to himself and to Jessi."

"I know." Christy felt like Emma was caressing her brain and it felt incredible. Her breathing started to come a little faster. "Emma."

"You like this?" Emma's voice was teasing. Christy had to open eyes she'd closed so she could concentrate on the feeling Emma was giving her. The mischievous and sexy smile Emma gave her said it all.

"Yes." Christy stepped closer and held a hand out to grab Emma's hand and pull the blonde to her feet. "You're done working."

"My, you have a bit of a dominant streak don't you?" Emma smiled wickedly as Christy pulled her closer.

"Like you're innocent? I can feel what you're doing to me." Christy hugged Emma to her and whispered seductively into her ear. "You should be ashamed of yourself, manipulating your lover like this." Christy kissed Emma's neck slowly, showing that she didn't mind in the least that Emma had somehow found a way to imitate the way Christy's powers made her feel and mellow it to make it less uncontrollable and more gently pleasurable.

"I really should be heading back." Emma teased and pretended to pull away. Christy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tight to her body.

"You better not become a tease woman."

"Don't worry. I fully intend to deliver." Emma's voice deepened, making it even more sexy than normal, before Christy found herself being kissed into submission.

………..

Annie could tell from across the courtyard that Jessi wasn't well. The way her friend and roommate walked screamed pained, so Annie turned to face the blushing blonde and for just a moment wondered why Phoebe was acting more shy than she had in the beginning. "I need to go."

"Oh, okay." Phoebe looked hurt. Annie took the girl's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"We'll talk later, I promise." Annie spoke softly. The conversation hadn't been that great for a change. Normally Phoebe and Annie seemed to get along well enough even with Phoebe's shyness, but Phoebe had stammered out conversation about movies and concerts today without ever getting to the point. "But I think something's wrong with Jessi."

"Okay." Phoebe smiled, clearly comforted by the real reason for Annie leaving. Annie moved to intercept Jessi and find out what was wrong.

………..

Sophie stared across the courtyard as Phoebe watched Annie walk away. Her eyes took in the slightly defeated stance of her sister and knew that Phoebe hadn't asked Annie out yet.

Would it be so horrible to intercept her friend and ask before Phoebe had a chance? Sophie felt incredibly tempted, but with a slight slump of her shoulders she just stood and watched Annie start talking to Jessi. If she had said something when Phoebe asked it would have been okay, but going behind her sister's back was just wrong.

"I wonder what's so special about Greeny." A familiar snide voice spoke just behind Sophie. Sophie didn't bother to turn around. "At this rate she'll have all my sisters pining over her by Fall semester."

"Shut up Esme."

"Do you think she'd date me if I asked her out?" Esme still continued to taunt her. "Perhaps we could rotate who got the girl so that we all had a shot."

"SHUT UP ESME" Sophie turned to glare at her sister. "Just shut up." She walked away with her fists clenched as she could hear her sister laughing at her.

Does Phoebe know your heart is breaking for your lady love? How noble of you to step down. Esme's mental voice asked before Sophie made it across the courtyard. Sophie just strengthened her shields and continued to put distance between them. When Esme was in the mood to be mean, very little stopped her; Sophie and the others tended to just avoid their sister if possible at that time of the month.

………….

Annie didn't know what she could say to make Jessi feel better. Secretly she was glad that Jessi's dad was caught and she was pretty sure they all felt that way, but still this was Jessi's dad. Annie's eyes took in their dorm and she shared a look with Erik. Both of them were just sitting there while Jon held his girlfriend. She guessed that sometimes you did things just to show you cared and this was one of them. Sitting in here with Jessi was taxing Annie's emotions, she couldn't guess what being near Jessi right now did to Erik.

"The Professor said I could skip classes today, but he didn't say anything about you guys." Jessi's voice was raspy after her crying. Annie glanced at the clock and saw they had five minutes to get to their next class.

"It's just a class." Annie spoke softly with a slight smile. She'd never once skipped a class but she didn't want to leave Jessi alone either.

"Maybe I could stay with her for this period." Erik spoke softly, "and then one of you could take the next."

Annie glanced at Jon, knowing he'd want to skip all his classes. He looked up while still holding Jessi to him. "You guys go ahead. We'll be fine."

"You sure?" Annie didn't want to let Jessi down, but maybe this was better.

"Yeah, I got it." Jon spoke while pulling his girlfriend into a tighter hug.

"We'll check on you guys after class." Erik said as he stood up. Annie followed his lead out the door and back to the main building.

Once they were outside she sighed. "I wish I could say I was sorry it happened."

"She'd understand." Erik gave Annie's hand a squeeze. "Just not yet. Jessi's thinking about her Daddy, not the man he became. It'll get better, she just needs to accept that her dad isn't who she thought he was."

"Join the club." Annie grimaced as she thought of her own father. At least he wasn't a killer, but that wasn't a great endorsement.

……….

Emma rolled onto her side and studied Christy's face as the other woman rested her eyes. Christy looked less fatigued after having opened up her shields a few more times. Emma reached out and started to gently caress her lover's face and smiled when she noticed Christy close her eyes and let her. "You are so pretty." Emma whispered and watched Christy's blush at the compliment. Christy was clearly not used to being complimented about such things. Emma decided at that moment that she'd work on that with Christy.

"I wish…" Christy started to speak, but stopped just as suddenly.

"What do you wish?"

"I wish you didn't have to go." Christy's voice was quiet, and lonely. Emma sighed as the avoided topic was brought up. She should have left a hour ago, but they'd been busy making love. She couldn't put it off much longer. Not when she had the Blackbird and a test to give her class by the end of the week.

"I wish I didn't have to go as well." Emma leaned down and kissed Christy's soft lips. "Just one more month and this will be over." Emma smiled when Christy opened her eyes. "And perhaps I'll take you on an actual date. We seemed to have skipped that part."

"That would be nice." Christy smiled. "Just the two of us."

"Well I would hardly invite the class to our date." Emma teased.

"Do think we should? Perhaps as extra credit for the Sex Ed class?" Christy said it with a straight face and for just a moment Emma was shocked, until she felt Christy's amusement.

"Well, if you want to."

………..

"Annie?" A familiar voice called after her when Annie was leaving the main building. Annie turned to see which sister it was and could tell from the way the blonde girl walked and moved around the other students that it was Phoebe even without seeing the color in her hair. Annie moved off to the side of the walkway and waited.

"Hey Phoebe." Annie smiled when the girl got to her side.

"Is everything okay with Jessi?" Phoebe asked as they started to walk further away from the doors so it wasn't so crowded.

"Her dad was arrested." This wasn't gossip if Annie was telling one of the sisters. They would find out eventually and it might save them the embarrassment of asking Jessi.

"Oh." Phoebe's eyebrows drew together as they walked quietly for a little while. "It's a shame that she…"

"Is related to that jerk?" Annie finished the girl's sentence. Her eyes widened a little once she realized how rude that was. She was just so used to the sisters doing that to each other that she didn't even think about it. Phoebe grinned at her.

"I was going to be a little nicer about it, but yes."

They were near the roses when Phoebe grabbed Annie's hand and moved to get off the walkway. The slightly pleading look the blonde girl gave her kept Annie quietly following. Something was up. They moved behind a few bushes and the other students were out of sight. "Annie, I wanted to ask you something."

Annie got her hand back once they stopped moving. "Um… okay." Annie watched Phoebe nervously fidget, almost looking like she'd prefer to pace but wouldn't let herself.

"I'd understand if you said no. I mean your Sophie's friend…"

"I thought I was your friend too." Annie spoke softly, knowing how shy and insecure Phoebe was. Phoebe's pleased smile made Annie smile back.

Phoebe's smile didn't completely fade, but it lost some of it's radiance as the girl started to fidget a bit more and Phoebe started to talk to the ground instead of Annie. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the movies with me… just us." Phoebe started talking faster as she spoke. "and we could do dinner too."

Annie stared at the blushing girl and her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. A girl was asking her out on a date. Asking HER. Annie swallowed and felt her heart seeming to beat a little faster as she tried to figure out how she felt about Phoebe asking her. The sisters knew Annie was gay, but she'd never thought that any of them would be… and if one was she would have figured it would be Sophie.

"Oh forget it, it was a stupid idea." Phoebe sounded hurt and Annie realized she'd been quiet too long.

"No… you just surprised me." Annie felt weird about this. Part of her wondered what Christy would think, but then again Christy had Ms. Frost. Annie's fist clenched just a little and she forced herself to not think about that. Christy was never going to happen. How many people had to tell her that before she accepted it? Well Annie wasn't going to turn down her first date ever for a dream. "I'd love to."

"You would?" Phoebe looked up at Annie through the blonde hair that almost acted as a protective wall. The girl's smile was beautiful; of course all the sisters were beautiful.

"Sure." Annie smiled. This wasn't the sister she'd ever thought might ask her, but Phoebe was really sweet. "It'll be fun."

…………

Christy watched the impressive looking plane rise into the air with a sigh. It was strange to think Emma could just use a plane as easily as a car to get where she was going. Was there anything Emma couldn't do? Christy just watched the blackbird disappear into the clouds as she smiled just a little. It was nice to have such a capable woman, even if it was a little intimidating.

Christy turned and got into her car to head back to the house. "I don't think I've ever been in love before." She whispered to herself as she compared her feelings now to those she'd had for her ex. Her last relationship paled in comparison. Hell her relationship with Mystique had more spark than she'd had with Michelle. "I should have been born here." She pulled out of her parking space. This world was so much better than the one she'd left, even before they knew about the asteroid. She never remembered feeling so connected in her own world, never felt like she was a part of it all.

When she pulled up to the house she saw a van in the driveway. Christy rolled down the passenger side window as her mother walked to the side of the car. "Mom?"

"I was going to see if you and Robbie wanted to have dinner." The older woman smiled. "Or we could get take out and Ryan could join us." Shortpack's fake name sounded strange to her ears. Christy smiled a little at the other woman knowing Shortpack didn't like to go out to eat in public and get stared at while he struggled with dishes far too large for him.

"They left. Her works done." Christy had already eaten with Emma, but she unlocked her doors. "But I can go." Christy would have tried to get out of this a few months ago, but Mystique taught her enough that Christy wasn't afraid of blowing her cover anymore. She could give this woman a piece of her daughter back before she moved away. "Where to?" It was also better than sitting in an empty house.

………..

Annie sat in the couch pretending to watch the movie. Terminator was normally a bit more interesting to her, but as she watched that morphing cop robot she thought about her date. She felt a bit like she should be planning what to wear already even though she had days. She'd wanted to burst into her room and ask for Jessi's help, but the other girl was so depressed Annie didn't feel like it was fair to show how happy Annie was.

A real date. Annie fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and wondered if this would be it for her. If she'd finally know what it was like to have a real relationship. It still felt odd, like she was cheating, but she pushed thoughts of Christy out of her head forcefully and let herself think about Phoebe. She'd talked with the girl about their project many times, but she still felt like she didn't know the girl very well. Phoebe was much more shy than Sophie so it was harder to get to know her.

Should she ask Sophie what she thought Annie should do? It was her sister and Sophie was her friend, but was asking Sophie about if Annie should get flowers for Phoebe before the date might be weird. Annie sat back and pretended to pay attention to the movie while she wondered if she should kiss Phoebe after the date or if that was too soon. She also wondered if she'd want to.

……….

"You should go through the house and see if there's anything you want." Christy told her mother as they waited for the waitress to bring their drinks. "My new room is furnished, and even with friends staying at my house I don't think I'll need everything. I was going to sell what I could, but if you want first dibs…"

Christy felt she had to offer before she sold more of the other Christy's belongings for pocket change. While she was selling to take care of the kids she hadn't felt a bit of remorse, but she was trying to sell things now to make enough to buy a laptop so she could leave the desktop for any future guests. With the mission done and her class outlined Christy was forced to deal with the move now. She had not quite a month to get ready. She'd split all the belongings into staying, moving, or selling.

Christy also needed to figure out a way to get her car across the country. Maybe Emma would have an idea, because Christy didn't want to have to drive it.

"Sell?" Her mother didn't sound thrilled with that idea. "You can't just sell off your stuff. What if you want to come home?"

"I won't sell anything I need." Christy took a sip of her drink. Materialism was something she used to be guilty of occasionally, but when her life was reduced to only owning the clothes on her back and the deck of cards she got over it. "I just need money for the move and stuff." It took until the dinner was delivered to their table to get her mother to understand that the stuff she was selling wasn't important and she really could live without it.

Christy stared at the woman in front of her while her mind remembered seeing this healthy and vibrant woman broken, weak, boney and nearly unable to understand what was going on around them. She watched her mother's double eat as if food wasn't scarce and talk about work and books she'd read. It hurt, but Christy just looked back down at her plate and collected some corn onto her fork. Maybe she'd avoided this woman for more reasons than worrying about her cover. The childish part of her screamed that it wasn't fair, but she knew better than to think anything was fair.

"So is Robbie coming back?" Her mother asked and Christy looked up to see eyes much sharper than she'd gotten used to.

"Probably not, but she lives not too far from the school so I can visit her." Why would Robbie visit the house when Christy wasn't there? Still the older woman hung onto some hope that this wasn't happening. Her powers of denial were strong in every world.

"You'd tell me if you were… seeing anyone wouldn't you?" Her mother asked a bit hesitantly. Christy's fork stopped on the way to her mouth as she found herself caught, even if her mother made the wrong conclusion about who it might be. "Are you moving to be near her?" Disapproval for the move colored her tone. Any woman blamed for Christy's moving would have a hard time earning any kind thoughts from her mother.

This was supposed to be a nice relaxing dinner not an interrogation. Christy sighed as she collected her thoughts for this conversation. "I am, but I," Christy hesitated and refused to look up into what was no doubt surprised eyes, "didn't say anything because she isn't the reason I'm moving. I would have taken the job regardless." Christy finally looked up, her expression a little hard as she tried to use her personality and conviction to get out of the conversation about it not being a good idea to move to the East coast for a woman. "I'm not with Robbie though, I'm with Emma. She works at the school. I'd already agreed to try and get the job before we became involved." End of discussion, her mind added. It took a little effort to push the defensiveness away when her mother looked hurt she hadn't mentioned this before.

"So she's a mutant too?" Her mother asked quietly and Christy felt bad, guilty, when she saw how hard the woman was trying to be a part of her life. Christy's tense back relaxed.

"Yes." Christy glanced around a little to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "She teaches English and Telepathy." Emma also taught some gym but then all the teachers seemed to take that on. No need to confuse the older woman more. Christy's voice softened. "She's everything I've always wanted in a woman mom. She's smart, strong… so beautiful." Christy sighed. "She cares so much about her work, about the kids." There was no way to make someone understand how lucky Christy felt to have Emma, certainly no one that didn't know who Christy really was would have even a glimmer of an idea how incredibly lucky Christy was.

"So," Christy's mom gave her a weak smile. "My little girl's found love again. I'm glad. Do her parents know?" As in what type of reaction would Emma and Christy get from Emma's family. Michelle's hadn't been thrilled to find Christy in their little girl's life and it had been a strain on that relationship.

Christy sighed. "She rarely sees them. They aren't good people. I don't know, but I wonder if they abused her." It wasn't something she could just ask Emma out of nowhere, but the lack of love in that family, from what Christy had heard, was suspicious. Also what loving family would lock up a telepathic teen in a mental hospital? They should have known what was going on in that hell hole and got Emma out of there.

Christy could see her mother's expression soften and knew that Emma's pain had just helped to make her mother feel protective of her. "That's horrible."

"Yeah." Christy pushed her plate out of her way a bit, no longer hungry. They spent the rest of dinner with Christy telling her mother what she could about Emma, which wasn't nearly as much as what she knew. Hearing her own words she could see how people might think she'd been moving too fast. So much of their relationship was built in their telepathic romps through Christy's mind and Christy knew her sometimes suspicious mother would wonder if the telepath had done something to her daughter. Also Christy couldn't come up with an excuse to explain why Emma had been in her mind to begin with. At least her mother didn't say she was moving too fast, but Christy could see from her expression she thought it.

………..

Sophie watched Phoebe standing in front of their closet, staring at outfits and rejecting them repeatedly in her effort to get ready to take Annie out. After three days of hearing about this date and pretending to be happy for Phoebe it was finally the night. "I don't know what to wear." Phoebe sounded upset.

Esme rolled her eyes and Sophie worried what would come out her mouth. "And you're asking us? You do realize we haven't exactly been dating behind your back sister." Esme's voice grated on Sophie's nerves. "You're the first one, and let me say that shows there is no…"

"Esme." Sophie spoke softly, but followed up with a hard telepathic push as a warning.

"What? I'm just saying the world is obviously distorted when our mousy sister dates before I do." Or you do, Esme added mentally just to Sophie. Sophie knew Esme was pushing her buttons to try and upset her and did her best to not let her.

"I think you'd look good in the black skirt and green silk top." Sophie ignored the conversation Esme wanted to have, knowing it would hurt Phoebe, and that Phoebe was already hurt by Esme's insensitivity.

"And you could wear your Mary Jane's" Celeste added helpfully, while getting up to assist Phoebe. It spared Sophie from having to do it. She would have though, to make sure Phoebe was ready in time. Esme just turned to glare out the window, obviously upset with not being the first sister to go on a date.

………..

Annie smiled at Phoebe when the girl came to the room and felt a small rush of power when she noticed the blonde blush and give a shy smile back. "I managed to borrow a car." Phoebe told her. Annie had noticed the girl talking with Ms. Frost after the test, so she had a good idea how Phoebe had managed that trick. It irritated Annie a bit to have to owe Ms. Frost anything, but she pushed her feelings aside and grabbed her purse to follow Phoebe.

She took a moment to check her reflection one more time to make sure her image inducer was on. She'd gotten so used to not needing it that the reflection looked strange to her.

"If you don't want to wear it I wouldn't mind." Phoebe spoke softly, and Annie's eyes widened a little as she was caught.

Annie blushed and moved to leave the room. "It's just better this way." She said softly, thinking of the stares and angry words that would follow them if Annie tried to go out as she really was.

Phoebe hesitantly took her hand and blushed a deep red. "I think you're beautiful the way you really are." Her voice was soft. Annie felt her mouth open to thank her, but the words just wouldn't come. Annie cleared her throat to try and get her words moving.

"Thank you." Her voice shook a little, because she really believed Phoebe meant it. Christy had said things like that to her before, but it hadn't been like this. Annie let Phoebe's hand go when the blonde took it back and started to walk along side her in silence while she analyzed her thoughts and feelings to a simple comment.

…………

Emma was leaning over yet another project. Grading was a chore, but she fully intended to get it done tonight if at all possible. She had to go to a business meeting on Monday and wanted to spend the rest of the weekend going over the Frost Enterprises reports, but she still believed that prompt feedback was important for students to learn. With a heavy sigh she took her red pen to the paper in front of her.

The phone interrupted her writing comments about proper research over word of mouth in the column of one paper. "Hello." She said distractedly into her cell phone once she opened it.

"Hey." The soft word brought a smile to Emma's lips. "I got a new cell phone."

"And you thought to tell me of your good fortune?" Emma teased.

"Actually I'm trapped on the freeway waiting for it to move, so I thought I'd call." Emma set her pen down and glanced at the clock. It would be a little after five in Tacoma. She sat back in the chair, happy for the interruption of her work. "So… what are you wearing?"

Emma chuckled. "Oh darling, if you want to play those games with me you really shouldn't be driving. It's not safe."

"Just teasing." Christy laughed and Emma gave the empty room a wicked smile, knowing Christy was just teasing, but perhaps Emma would arrange for a special phone call some night when Christy was safely tucked in bed. "I've started going through the house figuring out what stays and what comes, but I realized I didn't know how I was going to get anything to New York. I really don't want to drive all that way."

"Oh, yes. Your car." Emma reached over her desk to grab her rolodex. She had a number in here for the service that arranged for transport of cars. "Do you have something to write with or would you like me to email you the information for a company that can get your car to New York?"

"Email." Christy hesitated. "They'll drive it?"

"Actually it will be on a truck." Emma started up her computer so that she could get Christy the information while she was thinking about it. "You need to call and arrange it soon, they need advanced notice."

"Do you think they'll let me fill the car up with my boxes?"

"I don't see why not." They talked about the move for a good ten minutes, and Emma got the impression that Christy wasn't bringing much with her.

"Finally it's moving." Christy muttered. "If people truly want death, they should be more considerate to others. My people never stopped the entire tribe…"

"Death?" Emma asked, surprised at the soft outburst.

"Someone just jumped off the bridge. I'm sure of it." Christy sighed. "Traffic like this is either a jumper or an accident. It's pretty stupid. There are better ways to die." The casual way Christy spoke of suicide surprised Emma for a moment, until she remembered how normal it had been in Christy's world. It would have lost its shock value to the dimension hopper.

"I suppose so." Her brothers suicide had been a quieter affair, but not done in what Emma would consider a good way. "but people like that aren't really thinking of all the details."

"I'm not so sure about that." Christy sounded a bit introspective. "It's something that people think about a lot before doing it. They consider a dozen different ways before they pick."

"How were you going to do it?" Emma spoke a bit slower when she suspected where Christy got her understanding. There was a pause in the conversation.

"I was going to eat my gun." The words were soft and a bit ashamed. "But then I decided on death by asteroid."

"I was going to overdose on sleeping pills." Emma admitted to her plan quietly, one that she hadn't shared with anyone. After Genosha she'd considered it again, like she'd almost done it after the Hellions died. "But I ended up teaching instead."

"Thank god." Christy's voice was calm for such a topic, not surprised like people like Jean or others would have been. "I would have been pretty upset to have missed you after coming all this way."

"Yes, I suppose that would be rude of me to not be here when you came to see me." Emma sighed at the morbid topic. "I wish you'd have contacted us sooner." It was a hard year and Emma could have used Christy's support sooner.

"I was afraid. I was sure that all the telepaths would be able to see what I'd done and that I'd be locked up." Emma waited during the thoughtful pause. "At first I thought I'd gone to a weird sort of hell with the talk of Genosha on the radio."

"They were talking about Genosha on the radio when you got here?" Emma asked as her eyes narrowed. She hadn't really thought about the connection, how Christy said she'd come to this world in mid July, around the time Emma survived the attack on Genosha. Christy's affirmative answer drew a new picture of that night in Emma's mind as she realized that while she was stumbling through the tunnels under the city, through the rubble, Christy was making her way through Tacoma after having found herself in a new world. Emma steered the conversation to less emotional topics, like grading. The thought that the deaths that night might have helped fuel Christy's arrival was not something she wanted to think about. She didn't want the nightmare of that night associated with her lover in any way.

………….

"What did you think about the movie?" Phoebe asked Annie shyly while they waited for the waiter to come take their orders. In truth Annie had trouble concentrating on the movie because she found most of her attention easily distracted by the blonde sitting next to her.

"It was good. I love Sandra Bullock, she's always so good." The waiter showed up so they stopped talking long enough to order dinner. Phoebe had paid for the movie tickets, and Annie got the feeling she'd be paying for dinner, but Annie had enough money on her in case she was wrong. Jessi told her that since Phoebe asked she should pay, but is that what women did?

Annie really wished she'd had someone to ask, but she wasn't going to ask Ms. Frost, who obviously must know, or Christy. Why couldn't the school have more lesbians working there?

"Once we take our finals mother is taking my sisters and I to visit our grandparents." Phoebe gave Annie a small smile. "But we'll be back before summer term starts. I'm so glad mother didn't decide to take us out of the school." It was clear that Annie's being in the school was the motivation for that comment, and Annie blushed. "I was hoping when I got back…" Phoebe hesitated. Annie knew she was about to be asked out for another date and she actually felt her heart beat a little faster. She'd like that. She'd had more fun with Phoebe than she'd expected. Phoebe was sweet and sensitive. "we could go out again."

"I'd love to." Annie didn't try to hide her happiness with that and loved the relieved smile Phoebe gave her. Their drinks were delivered and Annie waited until the waiter was gone before leaning closer to Phoebe. "I've had a lot of fun so far."

"Good." Phoebe's smile was so pretty. The tension just seemed to melt off of her making her look more like Sophie, which was a little disconcerting, but the purple in her hair made it clear who Annie was with. "I have to… fun that is, I've had fun."

………..

Christy stared at the boxes she'd packed. In the last one she added the going away gift they'd given her at work. After a thorough sifting of the house she was ready with three days to spare. Her plane itinerary sat on the desk, along with all the identification papers that she'd found in the files so she could continue to be Christy Taylor.

July was almost here and it was the first day of her unemployment.

"Ms. Taylor?" The man from the movie service came into her room. "Is this it?" He looked at the small pile of boxes. "None of the furniture?"

"My new apartment is furnished." She spoke distractedly and turned to face him. "When will it get there?"

"We'll call you the day before arrival, but it will be between ten days and two weeks." Christy nodded. Nothing she needed for those two weeks were in the boxes. She had two bags of luggage she'd fill up with the necessities and her papers. Not needing clothes saved her the problem of not having them or needing a lot of luggage. He started to pick up the boxes and take them out to his truck.


	69. Chapter 69

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

"You don't have to drive me. The flight is pretty early, I could take a cab." Christy told her mother while they waited for dinner to be done. Christy's kitchen was now more organized than it had ever been, and all spoilable foods were going to a new home with her mother after dinner. In a move that she hoped wasn't wasted she'd bought a gift certificate for Safeway and it now sat on the fridge waiting for some poor Xman that needed a place to stay for a few nights. She'd also collected information on rental cars and other things she'd assume they might need. It felt a bit strange to leave the house ready for other people.

"No." Her mother sounded like she wouldn't budge on this. "It'll be months before I see you again." If then, Christy thought to herself, wishing she could just walk away for good, but not wanting to hurt this woman like that. "So I'm not going to miss the chance to drive you."

Christy knew when to give up. This argument wasn't one she'd win. "So the car people said they'd be by on Friday around three."

"And I'll be here." Her mother had offered to help when Christy found out that they couldn't get her car before she left and that they needed someone to be there to do it.

"Thanks." Christy smiled, feeling a bit awkward about asking for favors from a woman whose daughter she'd killed.

Once dinner was ready they sat down to spaghetti and garlic bread. "Have you heard from Robbie lately?"

"Yeah." Mystique had called to chat after she'd finished the mission she'd been sent on. Christy got the impression that Mystique wished Christy had gone with her, which was kinda nice. "She's doing alright, but she's traveling again."

"What does she do?"

Christy managed to answer with a straight face. "She's a business analyst. She goes to different places and fixes problems." It was a bit out of her mother's range of experience, so that topic died quickly.

After an awkward silence Christy felt she just had to know if she was doing the right thing. "She told me her brother is in a bit of a jam. His wife loved their dog, but he got hit by a car while she was away visiting her mother." She looked up to see some sympathy in her mother's expression. "Her mother was sick and his wife wasn't taking it well. She almost died. When their dog died he panicked. She treated that dog like a kid. He went to the breeder he'd gotten the dog from and actually found another dog that looked just like him. He even had the same temperament."

"She won't fall for that."

"But she did." Christy took a drink of her glass so she didn't look too interested in this story. "He did this months ago and when his wife came home she didn't notice. Now her mother's out of danger and he wants to know if he should tell his wife or just let her continue to believe it's Buddy. Robbie told him to not mention it, that it wouldn't do any good and his wife is happy with the way things are. She'd feel sick to know how Buddy died."

Her mother went quiet and Christy waited. "Well, I guess if she doesn't know it wouldn't hurt to let her think…" The woman trailed off the way she did when she was considering something. "If he really thinks she won't find out, I'd keep lying to her."

"I guess so."

…………

Annie sat on the grass with the sisters and Jessi while Erik and Jon played basketball with some of the other boys. She had her English book in front of her. The summer session was going to start tomorrow and they'd already been given their first text book.

"It's kind of weird how they set up classes." Jessi stared at her schedule. Annie glanced at it, and it looked almost identical to her own.

"Well, there are only twenty five of us that stay over summer break." The sisters explained. "And most of the teachers have already left as well. Ms. Frost and the other teachers that stayed divide up the summer session so that they can vacation as well."

"And that's why we get all day classes in one subject?" Jessi grimaced. "Come on, nothing is interesting for a whole day." Annie stared at the large block of time she'd be in Ms. Frost's class and had to agree. Well at least is she survived the two weeks she'd be free of that woman for the rest of the summer.

"Is Ms. Taylor going to be teaching anything?" Phoebe asked a bit hesitantly. Annie looked up and was surprised at how that seemed to bother Phoebe.

"I heard she was probably going to teach a few days, but she doesn't know what." Annie spoke softly and tried to smile comfortingly. "She's a good teacher, you'll like her."

"So Annie." Annie looked up to see it was Esme talking. "You excited your… teacher… is coming tonight?"

Annie sighed. She was, but a glance over at a slightly nervous looking Phoebe made her a bit ashamed of it. Christy had heard she'd started dating and Annie had felt a bit let down that Christy wasn't upset, then she felt like a jerk for feeling like that. It wasn't like she was doing it to make Christy jealous, but it would have been nice to… Annie didn't know. "It'll be nice to have her here." She answered.

"Yes, I wonder if she'll give demonstrations in the fall." Esme's grin was wicked. "That sure would liven up sex ed. I already asked Ms. Frost when we could try and sign up for that class."

"Yes, well I'm sure they'll let us know." Sophie interrupted the conversation and Annie gave her a grateful look. She really didn't want to think about taking that particular class from Christy. Unfortunately if Christy didn't get that job she probably wouldn't be staying, and if she did she'd be the only one teaching that class.

The front door to the main building opened and Annie could tell from where she sat who it was. The blonde in all white made her way to her car. Annie tore her eyes away and glared at the grass, pulling some up and ripping it apart. Ms. Frost was getting Christy and it just seemed like that woman was stealing all the other woman's time. Annie and the others should have been the ones to go, but that idea had been shot down rather firmly by Mr. Summers.

"I heard her on the phone making reservations at Jacques for tonight." Celene whispered. "That's only the finest French restaurant in Manhattan." The envy in her voice grated on Annie's nerves. So Ms. Frost could throw money at a woman, so what. It wasn't like she had a heart to give.

The tentative touch on her hand made Annie look up, into concerned blue eyes. Phoebe looked down shyly and pulled away for a moment. "I'm sorry that I can't…"

Annie's eyes widened for a moment. "No, no. I wouldn't want to go to someplace too fancy. I wouldn't know how to act." They were speaking more quietly, and thankfully the others realized it was a private conversation. "I doubt I'd like French food anyhow. I'm more a burgers and fries gal."

"I'll remember that." Phoebe smiled, "For Friday." Friday and there second date. The sisters had just gotten back yesterday and they hadn't discussed it since. For a nervous few hours Annie wondered if Phoebe had changed her mind. Annie smiled softly at Phoebe, glad that wasn't the case.

The sudden motion out of the corner of her eye had Annie turn to see Sophie standing up rather quickly. The girl was moving a bit too quickly for it to be casual. "Bathroom." Was all she said before moving to the path and the dorms.

Annie didn't like the way Sophie couldn't look at her when she said that. Her eyebrows drew together, puzzled. Did she do something to make Sophie mad at her?

…………

Sophie held her mental shields up as strongly as she could, knowing that one of the sisters that had tried to reach her was Phoebe, and she didn't want Phoebe to know how horrible it felt to watch Annie smile at Phoebe like that and not Sophie. Sophie remembered a time or two when Annie had given that soft smile to her.

It was bad enough that all Phoebe could talk about during their vacation had been Annie. Sophie wasn't ready to watch them. She really should have thought of that when she'd lied and told Phoebe it wouldn't bother her. Nightmare images of Annie ignoring her and kissing Phoebe haunted Sophie's dreams.

And how would she ever get time just Annie and her now? Even if she just wanted her friend, she'd be forced to spend that time watching Phoebe stare lovingly into Annie's eyes. What about when they got older. What if Annie and Phoebe were together for years, and they moved the healer into the girl's home? The Stepford's had already agreed to always stay together, that they could have a large house with five rooms and their lovers would live with them. How could Sophie pretend that it didn't kill her to know Annie was just a few doors away sleeping with her sister?

No, no… it was too soon to worry about this, Sophie forced her breathing to become something a bit more normal. More likely this would last a few weeks and Annie and Phoebe would break up. Annie would be gentle about it and there wouldn't be a problem with Sophie asking her out then.

Sophie ran a tense hand through her hair and sighed. She'd made a horrible mistake and no matter how long that relationship lasted, it was going to haunt her for a long time to come.

Emma watched Christy staring at the baggage claim with a smile. Christy hadn't noticed her yet and Emma was content to just watch the methodical and planned way that Christy positioned herself around the carousel so that she'd get her bags as soon as possible. A backpack was already slung over Christy's shoulder.

Emma walked up behind the woman and spoke softly. "How was the flight?" The quick turn and grin Christy gave her made Emma feel warm, welcome, and loved. All of which weren't common feelings for her.

"Long." Christy glanced around, but Emma ignored the crowd and leaned in to give Christy a soft kiss.

"Well, I'll see if I can make up for that. I made reservations for dinner." Emma smiled. "I hope you have something somewhat fancy to wear."

"One or two things." Christy smirked at her. Emma was prepared to go buy something if Christy didn't have something appropriate imprinted. "I had time to kill around a mall last month, so I expanded my wardrobe." Christy leaned in teasingly. "But if you want me to wear heels you'll have to let me lean on you or I'll fall over." Emma made a mental note to add walking with heels to the things that Christy needed to learn.

…………

Scott sighed heavily as he stared down at the class schedule again. What could he give Christy to test her ability? He didn't want to be accused of not being fair and he knew that accusation would be tossed at him rather quickly from several angles if he didn't figure this one out. Unfortunately, what they'd planned to cover seemed to skip over her areas of expertise. They had the computer lab down for the summer so that it could be updated. Only three student use computers were left up for those students without computers in their rooms.

The Sexual Education class she wanted was in review and there was no way it was going to get through that quickly with some of the radical suggestions she'd given. She wasn't being at all realistic with some of those topics, and Christy was going to have a tough time justifying them in the review. Scott knew for a fact that parents would have problems with some of the topics she wanted to cover. She really should have thought of how the curriculum would be accepted. He'd give her the gay sexuality, after Jean's impassioned defense of it when he'd complained while reading the proposal in bed he'd been forced to re-evaluate his position. Logan would probably back that up, Jean obviously would, as would Emma. The Professor was one vote he wasn't so sure of, and Henry, well, they'd see. With a class like this consensus was probably the best way to go, since they'd all be forced to defend it. If she abused this class he'd be the first one to confront her about it though. These were kids she was teaching, not a class of prostitutes.

"So why aren't you at dinner?" The soft voice of his wife filled the room. Scott looked up to see her leaning against his office doorway.

"I'm working on the class assignments for the teachers."

"Still?"

"Well without computers I'm not sure what to have her teach." The her didn't need clarification, his irritation made it clear who he was talking about. "We can't let her go with her lesson plans."

"She has a Bachelor's in Psychology with a focus on sexuality." Jean spoke with a bit of a deeper voice. "Did you even check her resume? She could teach something for Psychology, computers, Sexuality or Gender issues…"

"I wasn't sure that was her credentials and not the woman whose life she…" He stopped talking as he realized how stupid that sounded given the way both women probably had the same education. "Psychology huh?" He gave Jean an embarrassed smile in thanks for her solving this problem. If that were true she'd be a better fit at least academically than he'd thought. They already had a computer teacher and Scott had just assumed that this Sexual Education class was Emma's big effort to make Christy somewhat useful around here. It wasn't like that class was something everyone would be taking so it limited Christy's work load. Now if they had to hire her, Scott could at least shuffle Psychology away from Jean and let the redhead teach one of the other topics she was qualified for.

All of this depended on Christy passing the interview and test, which he wasn't so sure she'd be able to do, but he liked to have plans for everything. If Emma weren't in charge of Christy's Psych eval he'd say that would be where Christy's application would run into a problem, but Emma had already typed up her impressions and passed her. Scott had fought for that to be a part of the process since Christy had never been an Xmen, but Emma's cool and controlled manipulations took that responsibility from Jean or the Professor, although Scott wondered how lenient the other two telepaths would have been as well. Hopefully Christy didn't implode during the first crisis that came their way and start shooting.

Could he put it in her contract that she couldn't own a gun?

He put Christy's name next to two days of the Psychology section. She could work with Jean to figure out what exactly she'd get to cover.

…………

"Emma," Christy whispered to her date when they stepped into the restaurant and she saw the place. She didn't want to embarrass Emma, but she'd never been in a place this nice before.

"This isn't a test." Emma rested her hand on Christy's elbow. "I just love the food and wanted to share it with you." Christy nodded, but the dressed up waiters and diners made it clear that she should have considered the class difference between Emma and herself before and perhaps talked about it. The restaurant itself was elegant. Christy took a deep breath and pushed her insecurities aside. It wasn't like she was raised on the streets; she just lived there a long time. She'd adjust.

Christy followed the waiter to the table and felt a little out of place when he held the seat for her, but sat down like she'd seen on tv a few times. He then moved around the table to assist Emma.

After wine was ordered and their water filled he left them alone to decide on the meal. "Do you trust me?" Emma gave Christy a mischievous smile that screamed trusting her was a bad idea at the moment. Emma's eyes fell to the menu and Christy smirked at her. Clearly Emma was used to people who hadn't eaten barbequed rat among other things.

"Go ahead and order anything you think is best." Christy had learned to control that gag reflex years ago. She didn't know how adventurous the French were, but Emma wouldn't go overboard. When the waiter came to the table Emma ordered in French for both of them, and French wasn't a language which Christy knew so she still had no clue what they'd be eating.

Snails were delivered to the table shortly afterwards as an appetizer. It was interesting to see how they were supposed to be prepared. It was an improvement to eating slugs. They talked about the school, Christy's new apartment, plans for the meeting to review the new class proposal, while they waited for dinner. When the plates arrived Christy realized that Emma had been just teasing her, because the escargot was the strangest item the blonde had ordered.

…………

"Why don't you just tell her that you want her and let her decide?" Esme's voice startled Sophie, who'd found a quiet corner in the library to read rather than be around any of her sisters now. "There is no way Annie would pick Phoebe over you. Phoebe's such a little mouse." Sophie glared at Esme, tired of how Esme always said that about their shy sister. Esme moved to sit down beside her. "No really, just tell her what you want. I can't believe you just gave up like that when you could have won."

Esme's voice held a note of scorn, but Sophie was surprised to see some concern there as well. "I can't. I already told Phoebe it was okay, and Phoebe's so happy."

"While you're so miserable. You can't just give away women like this Sophie, and do you really think Phoebe's ready for dating? Not likely. She may only be an hour younger than me, but she's gotta be two years younger emotionally."

"She's just sensitive, that doesn't make her a baby." Sophie fidgeted in her chair. She loved all her sisters but Phoebe was the easiest to love, and Esme the hardest. "You're just trying to cause trouble aren't you? Phoebe would be devastated and you know it." Sophie glared at Esme, her voice getting harder as she built up her mental shields again.

"If you're going to be stupid about this, maybe I should just tell her this is killing you."

Sophie scanned the area and when she was sure they were alone her voice dropped to a harsh whisper. A mental conversation between the two of them would draw attention from their other sisters. "You do and I'll mention where Quentin got his drugs." Esme's eyes widened and Sophie leaned a little closer. "I figured it out. The times I noticed you taking a walk in the woods alone. The way you got so angry when Phoebe started to look through your chest for a book."

"What are you going to do?" Esme's face was red with anger.

"Nothing, since I haven't seen anymore drugs and that one inhaler in your chest hasn't moved since I came back from almost being killed." Sophie hoped that her sister had stopped dealing or using when her customer almost killed her sister, the evidence supported that. "But you leave Phoebe alone and I better not find any more drugs around the dorm or I might change my mind."

"Fuck you." Esme spun around on her heels and started for the door. "I was only trying to help you."

"By selling the drugs that started the attack or by picking on Phoebe?" Sophie called out after her. "Both seem really helpful to me, thank you so very much!" Sophie had planned to not bring this up, but there was no way she'd let Esme break Phoebe's heart.

Once she was alone again Sophie let the tears fall. It seems like her sisters managed to hurt her whether they meant to or not. A bitter thought had her wondering when her other two sisters would do something to break her heart.

…………

Emma took the backpack from the car while Christy got the other bag. "We have a few days before we have to go through curriculum review. Have you ever done that?"

"No." Christy's answer wasn't what Emma had hoped to hear. This was bound to be a tense one. Well, with Christy still not hired, Emma would get the majority of the questions anyhow. She'd submitted it as a joint project. Still, they all knew who was supposed to teach it, and Christy was going to have to be able to defend it as well.

"Then I think we need to practice." She'd play devil's advocate, since she could anticipate the other's concerns. It was hardly something she was prepared to do right now though. "There are three ways to get to your room." Emma took the main stairs for this time. "main stairs, the back stairs, which come closer to both our rooms, and the elevator. The elevator runs down from the teacher's wing so that we can move quickly in case of a mission and runs down to the hangers, medlab, and all the restricted sections of the campus. Once you're officially hired they'll add you to the list of people able to actually operate the elevator."

"Okay." Christy was paying attention, like Emma was her boss and not her lover. Of course Emma's tone might have something to do with it. Emma softened her voice and tried to not treat Christy like any other new employee. She also kept her concerns of how they'd key the elevator to Christy since Christy didn't have fingerprints. It would take a while to put in voice activation or some other system that would work for Christy, especially if they had to argue over how secure it was first.

"The attic has some left over paintings and such if you want to check it out. You're room is rather bare right now." Emma moved towards the door at the end of the hall. "Or we could go shopping." Her smile told Christy which of those options she'd prefer.

"I don't really need much."

"But this isn't about need dear, it's about want." The door wasn't locked so Emma opened it. "Go on in." Christy would see what she meant rather quickly. It was a bit smaller than Emma's rooms, with a bathroom a walk in closet and a large room that housed a bed and night tables on one side and a couch and loveseat on the other. There was an entertainment center with a serviceable TV and stereo, but Emma had upgraded the ones in her own rooms soon after moving in. The walls were white and bare.

Emma would have finished the room herself, but Christy needed to feel like this was her home. It was a more serious emotional connection that she knew her lover needed to a place after just drifting wherever fate sent her for years. Taking over other people's apartments, living in the other Christy's house, Christy never changed the décor to suit her own personality. It would be fun to take her shopping so that she could do that now.

Christy set her bag down and moved to the bed and the gift wrapped box Emma had left on it. Emma smiled at the curious look Christy gave her over her shoulder before picking it up. "Well open it."

"You didn't really need to…"

"You don't even know what I didn't need to do yet." Emma teased as she set the backpack down and moved further into the room.

Christy opened presents with a reverence that Emma didn't feel it deserved, but it showed better breeding than she was ashamed to admit she thought her lover had. Emma watched the bow hit the bed, slowly followed by the paper, leaving a small white box in Christy's hands. The puzzled look on Christy's face made Emma smile when Christy pulled the small piece of plastic out of the box. "It's a prepaid MasterCard. You should have enough to start decorating, or purchasing anything else you think you need in your room." To guess how much Christy would need, and knowing that Christy's tastes weren't nearly as expensive as Emma's, Emma put a fourth of the amount she'd spent on her own remodel on that card.

"Oh Emma." Christy's expression was a little stunned. "This is too much." Christy had flipped it over to see the note telling her what her limit was.

Emma moved forward and pulled Christy into a hug. "No it isn't. I want you to feel at home here. This is your room, not the other Christy's, not some long forgotten family's that fled the state, yours." Emma had gotten this response from other people in the past, and knew what buttons to push to get them to accept. "This is less than the interest my bank account earns in a single day. I'm hardly suffering to give you a few thousand dollars."

"It's five."

"So it is." Emma smirked. "Perhaps you should teach the math classes."

"Smart ass." Christy finally smiled. Good. It would have been continuous arguments in their relationship if Christy were the type of woman to not appreciate Emma's wealth. Emma had lovers in the past that thought they could get gifts out of her and lovers that didn't want her to spend more than they could. What she wanted was someone that didn't feel they needed to compete or wanted to take advantage of her. Christy sighed and looked around the room. "I don't even know where to start." Before Emma could suggest anything Christy gave her a questioning glance. "Can I paint?"

Emma just smiled. "It is your room. If you want to do anything short of knocking down walls or putting up walls you can. And if you did want to play with the walls you'd just need to get permission to make sure my room didn't collapse onto yours." Christy was tapping the credit card on her other hand as she looked around, clearly getting into the idea of decorating. "I have to teach tomorrow and then I have meetings tomorrow night and more counseling sessions with the students, but the day after I was able to clear so that I can take you into the city and we can do something about this place."

"If I went to the hardware store early I could probably have this place painted by dinner." Christy was smiling just a little and her words barely more than thinking out loud. Emma felt a bit of the excitement coming of her lover and was glad she did it this way instead of just offering to pay for everything. It seemed to go over better, because she knew Christy would have stopped at paint if she'd done it the other way.

"Let's go see your office." Christy looked a bit surprised that there was more. Emma laughed. "You can hardly expect to see students in your bedroom, I don't care what class you'll teach, it's hardly appropriate." Emma held the door open for Christy. "It isn't officially yours, so you can't decorate yet, but you know it will be. If you see anything while we're out shopping buy it and we'll bring it in once you sign the contract." They took the back stairs down so that Christy would know where to find it. "Now this is a standard teacher's office."

"So I don't get a bar like you?" Christy teased.

"No dear, that's for those of us that have to deal with the headaches of reports and statistics, along with budgeting and parents."

"Fair trade. Keep the parents and reports away from me and I'd be happy in a linen closet."

By the time they'd made it to the teacher's offices Emma could tell Christy was a little lost. "Don't worry you'll eventually learn the layout of this place." Emma pointed to some nearby offices. "That's Robert's office, be wary of toys on the floor if you ever go in there." She teased and got a small smile from Christy. "And this one is still vacant, but Charles is hiring a few new teachers for the Fall." One more door. "I placed an order in for this corner office for you. The office just became available recently and I didn't want to deny you windows on two walls. Sadly the view is of the basketball court on one side, but still it is daylight."

Christy glanced around. "This is more than enough room. You had me thinking I wouldn't get a bookcase in here." The desk and chair were atrocious, so perhaps once they got approval to move in Emma should leave another credit card for Christy. "I could even fit a couch and worktable in here."

"So this will work?" Emma had not been impressed with the size of regular faculty offices herself.

"It'll work just fine."

…………

Sophie watched Ms. Frost and Christy walk past the entrance of the library and sighed. Great, more competition for Annie's time had arrived. Just wonderful. She closed her book and put it back on the shelf, feeling her ability to concentrate had left her. She might as well follow Christy to where she was obviously heading and play and being polite. The woman did, after all, stand up to the Professor for her and Annie. Christy made it so that Sophie wasn't still trapped in the medlab.

"Ms. Frost." She spoke up once she'd gotten close enough to the couple heading towards the dorms. Following silently might have been considered eavesdropping. "Ms. Taylor." She smiled.

Christy's eyes traveled to the blue in her hair. "Hi Sophie. Just call me Christy."

Sophie fell in line. "But you're going to be a teacher here now."

"And my students are going to call me Christy." Sophie smiled a little, betting that Ms. Frost didn't like that idea. It was strange to have a teacher insist on being called by her first name, but Sophie was betting there'd be a lot of strange things going on in that classroom.

"We were just heading towards the movie room." Ms. Frost seemed to gloss over Christy's comment.

"I was going to see if the kids were available for dinner tomorrow." Christy smiled at her. "Wanna come?" Sophie didn't know what to say. It was so casual, like it was the most normal thing in the world to invite Sophie. It felt good for just a moment, until she realized that it would also probably be a dinner with Phoebe and Annie.

"Thank you, but I want to spend that time studying."

"Oh surely you don't think I'll assign so much work tomorrow you can't have dinner." Ms. Frost said, ruining her easy out for the evening.

"I really think Annie and the others might want some time alone with Ms. Taylor." She addressed Ms. Frost and knew better than to refer to a teacher by their first name with Ms. Frost.

"Well, okay." Christy smiled and put her hand on Sophie's shoulder, like Sophie had seen her do with her own kids. "But we really need to do something all together sometime. I don't want you feeling left out." Why should dinner be any exception, she was feeling left out in everything else important. Sophie managed a fake smile right before they entered the dorm building, but she decided to skip going all the way to the movie room with them and turned right to head for her room.

…………

Christy smiled when she saw them in the movie room. Finally she was here. "So I was thinking of dinner tomorrow." She announced and several eyes turned her way, but only four sets stayed on her. "You guys free?"

Emma had moved out into the hall to give her a little privacy to set this up before they left. It wasn't said but Christy assumed they'd make love tonight and that she wouldn't be trying out her bed in her room that night.

"Christy." Jessi was the first one to move and soon all four of her kids were off the couches and around her. "You're finally here."

"I told you I would be." Christy smiled, thinking of her promise months ago when she left them here and not the conversation on the phone about her flight date. "I'm a bit tired, I barely slept last night, but I wanted to take you guys out to eat tomorrow night so we could catch up before they put me to work." The kids might have some adjustments to make at that point, because Christy wasn't going to be as available as she used to be when they lived together.

"Sounds great." Jon smiled and moved up behind Jessi to put his arms around her. Christy's eyebrow raised a little as she saw the progress he'd made in public shows of affection.

She hugged them all and worried at the tension she could feel in Annie's body, but didn't say anything about it. "Okay. I'll be working on my room tomorrow, but if you guys want to come visit feel free. Just whatever you do make sure you're homework is done or I'll never hear the end of it from Emma." She teased the back of her lover with a glance before smiling at her kids.

Emma turned. "Students aren't normally allowed in the faculty wing."

Christy could see her kids didn't like that and honestly neither did she. She gave Emma a look, I won't have them feel like I'm nothing more than a teacher to them now. She sent the thought.

"I just mean that you'll have to accompany them to and from your room or they'll probably end up with a detention from another instructor." Emma spoke softly.

"Oh… okay." Christy looked at her kids. "Call me if you want to visit and I'll come downstairs and show you where I am."

As they made their way back to the main building Christy glanced around in pretend concern before reaching out and taking the blonde's hand. "I missed you." She whispered and smiled at the soft squeeze Emma gave her hand. They made their way to the top floor of the faculty rooms and into Emma's bed for the night.

…………

"You don't have to wake up now." Emma spoke softly as Christy rolled out of bed. "Just because I teach doesn't mean you can't sleep in."

"Thanks." Christy smiled at her before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "But I really want to be done painting before dinner."

"What are you going to paint the room?" Emma knew Christy had a plan, but Christy hadn't shared it yet. It would make it easier for Emma to know what types of stores to take them to tomorrow if she knew the color schemes and styles Christy liked.

When Christy's naked body was suddenly covered in jeans and a t-shirt Emma had to smile. It was a rather handy power and it was nice to see Christy was getting some control of it. The Professor might be disappointed that Christy wasn't at the point to copy other people yet, but it wasn't like she hadn't learned something.

"I was thinking of a light blue with a teal trim, but I need to check out the colors." Christy grinned. "Do you think I could get Mystique to come so I can color match her skin? That might make a nice trim." Emma just shook her head, remembered the way those two teased each other. If Emma hadn't been able to read her lover's mind she'd worry about all the flirting.

"Blues?"

"Blue is my favorite color. It makes me relax, and I could use that at night." Christy ran her fingers through her hair instead of brushing it and Emma felt a bit of envy as it all fell into place, obviously a less thought of use of Christy's shapeshifting powers. Mystique taught Christy a few useful things.

"Did you want to shower or would you prefer every feral on campus know you had sex last night?" Emma spoke teasingly and watched Christy's blush grow. "There should still be some hot water left."

"Maybe I'll take a quick shower." Christy grimaced. Emma had to laugh.

"Don't worry, I still need to dry my hair. I won't go to breakfast without you."

…………

Jean was seated at the table with Scott when she suddenly smiled as she glanced over Scott's shoulder. "I should tell her that she'll be working with me." She told Scott and did her best to not frown at his slight grunt of acknowledgment and clear irritation. He wasn't even trying to be polite to the new teacher and Jean was a bit embarrassed by it. Well, she'd just have to be friendly enough for both of them. "Hey Christy." She called out as Christy walked past them to get a plate. "Glad to see you made it okay."

Jean could see the woman glance at Scott, and the obvious tension in her before Christy took a step towards their table. Jean kept her smile friendly. "Yeah, aside from a little turbulence over Chicago all was good."

Emma softly touched Christy's elbow and Christy nodded, it was clearly a telepathic question. Jean once again felt for Christy and barely stopped from shaking her head as she got nothing. That shield was a thing of wonder. Emma moved to the table with the food and Christy stayed.

"You'll be working with me for your test run. Maybe we should go out to lunch and talk about it later today." It was Emma's turn at teaching so Jean had the day off and Scott was going to be busy with a class of his own. The students didn't all test into the same level English class.

"Excuse me ladies." Scott stood up. "I have to get to class." Jean watched him walk away for a moment, knowing that his class didn't start until Emma's did, so he had time to talk. He would have prepared everything last night.

"Well, I'm borrowing a car and going to the hardware store after breakfast." Christy seemed to be trying to figure out if she could fit Jean in today. It was a bit surprising that Christy already had a busy schedule. "I need to get my room painted today."

"Perfect. I could help you and we can talk while we work."

Christy smiled at her. "Okay. If you want to work I'm not going to stop you." When Emma came back to the table with two plates Jean stood up. "I'll meet you in a half hour by the garage." There were a few things she needed to do before they left.

Jean stopped at the door and turned back to watch the new couple at the table. The soft look Christy gave Emma made her smile. It helped that Emma had a lover, because Jean had been a bit concerned with the way Scott had been treating the White Queen. When she came right out and asked if he was having an affair he was insulted, but really… what else would she think? He hadn't been all that affectionate with her lately. At least now Emma was off the market. He said he hadn't, but now he couldn't if he decided he wanted to.

And what did that say about her marriage that Jean was counting on Christy to keep her husband faithful? Jean turned and finished walking out the room, not liking the direction her thoughts had taken her.

…………

"So you'll be taking Jean with you shopping?" Emma's voice was deceptively calm, but Christy knew her lover didn't care for that.

Christy sighed while Emma took a bit of her breakfast and thought about her response. It wasn't like Christy could avoid someone at such a small school if she wanted to, and Jean wouldn't be someone Christy wanted to avoid. Yes it was awkward, both because the redhead was married to the biggest dickhead on campus and because of the affair, but Christy liked Jean. "She offered to help. I'll just make sure not to let her pick anything out." Christy gave Emma a small smile. "I think her tastes are a bit different than mine." Christy barely remembered seeing Jean's rooms in the comics, but she'd bet they weren't the more modern style she, and apparently Emma, liked.

"I still want to take you out tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm just buying things like paint and wood." Christy wasn't going to do her main shopping without Emma, not when it was so obvious that Emma wanted to be a part of it, although Christy did wish she could get away with buying more at the hardware store. It wasn't as expensive as the places she'd assume Emma would take her. "They have tools here right? Do you think I could get access to the shop class?" Scott's class. Christy didn't like her odds on that.

"Oh, I'm sure if that's what you want." Emma's eyebrows drew together cutely. "But why would you want to build when you could buy? And what are you building?"

"I don't need a closet. I was thinking about converting it into a home office."

"Your other office isn't enough?"

"It's fine for work, but I'm not going to keep my personal files there or pay my bills."

"Not need a closet." Emma shook her head in mock disbelief. "It baffles the mind that a woman could even say that."

Once breakfast was over Christy parted ways with Emma and headed toward the garage. She could see Jean outside waiting for her when she got there.

As Jean drove Christy explained her plans for this shopping trip. "So let me get this right." Jean grinned while watching the rode. Christy could tell teasing was on the way. "Not only are you out of the closet, you're taking the closet out of your home completely."

"You know it girl." Christy shook her head from side to side as if making a big point. "Closets are horrible things and they have no place in my house!" Jean laughed, which was the whole purpose of the comment. Christy grinned at her, before noticing the hardware store a block up the street. Almost there.

"So you're completely naked all the time?" The sight of Jean pretending to inspect Christy very carefully made Christy blush. "I thought you said I wouldn't get to see that unless we were lovers."

"Yeah, well…" Christy could feel her blush color her cheeks. If sex weren't such an awkward topic with Jean she might have teased, but it just seemed wrong to think of Jean and sex at the same time. Part of that might be because those thoughts also lead to Scott and sex, which was a very uncomfortable topic for Christy ever since she found out about Emma's poor judgment. "At least you weren't around when I was forced to learn. Robbie made me walk around naked all weekend, and I think she liked that a bit too much." She'd already told Logan she had a teacher named Robbie, so she didn't have to pretend she hadn't.

"Shame I missed that." Jean chuckled. "I'm not even allowed to see your underwear."

"You're my gynecologist. I think you saw plenty already."

…………

"Now that's the power I wanted as a kid." Scott heard Christy's voice as he made his way down the hall. He could see her door was wide opened and the smell of paint was a bit strong. "Are you really lazy?"

"What?" Jean laughed. "No."

"Shame. It's wasted on you then."

Scott moved to the doorway and looked in, to see Jean using her telekinesis to paint up along the ceiling. The ceilings were a bit higher than either would have been able to get to with the chair they seemed to be using. Christy was watching for a moment before turning to face a half done wall. "I had all sorts of plans for what I'd do in class if I could move stuff like that."

"You don't have to tell me. I have students like that in my class." Jean looked so relaxed. He took a step into the room and cleared his throat. The way Christy tensed up when she saw him there didn't go unnoticed.

"How are things going here?" He smiled at Jean and glanced at Christy to include her. If she got the job he'd have to deal with her on a friendlier basis, and there was a chance she'd get it.

Jean moved the paintbrush back into the paint tray and then walked up to kiss him on the cheek. "Fine dear. Christy's a bit of a slave driver."

"As long as you know your place." Christy teased Jean and Scott's jaw clenched at the sexuality in that voice.

He glanced at Christy. "I wanted to borrow my wife for lunch."

"Why don't you join us." Jean offered and the look she gave him made it clear Jean wanted Christy to accept.

"No thanks. I'd rather keep working. I could have this wall ready for you when you get back." Christy's answer was a relief. He'd wanted to talk to Jean about team business.

The room had two and a half walls painted. The last with the upper portion barely started. "It's looking good." He said while taking in the room.

"Thanks." Christy seemed to stare at him a little too long. "When I get the trim painted it will really look good," Christy turned her head a little and grinned, "or when Jean gets it done I should say."

Once they were on the stairs Jean spoke. "She's really pretty nice if you get to know her. A bit flirty, but she's just teasing."

"She's flirting with you?" Scott couldn't keep the disapproval out of his voice. He'd seen it, but if there was more than that he wasn't happy.

"Well, at least someone does." Jean snapped at him and Scott's jaw clenched.

"I wanted to talk about the team." He changed the subject as he stepped out of the stairwell with Jean. "The Professor wants to train her as an Xman." Which he thought was a mistake, but if that's what The Professor wanted Scott wasn't going to argue with it. It wouldn't take long for everyone to see Christy wasn't cut out for it. He'd have them run simulation after simulation. She wasn't going out in the field where they couldn't control her.

"Well, perhaps Logan should train her." Jean's glare went ignored. "He's closer in powers to her and he doesn't want her to fail."

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't fooling anyone Scott. You have no intention of having her on the team."

He just rolled his eyes, seeing how this lunch was going to be. He'd wait until they had their plates before mentioning the other teams. If she were on Ororo or Kurt's team maybe they'd feel they could control her, but Christy wasn't going on his team.

…………

Christy stepped back to look at the work they'd done. It looked good. "So what do you think?"

"I think that you have an eye for color." Emma glanced at the room. "If even works with the couch."

"Thanks." Christy liked what they'd done. Now… The phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Looks like your children are ready." Emma smiled as Christy answered the phone. Her comments became telepathic. I'll leave you to dinner then dear. Come up to my room for a drink when you get back.

Christy nodded to Emma while she talked into the phone. "Hello."

"We're all set. Did you want us to come up or are you just coming down." Erik asked.

"Well, I just finished a great paint job." Christy watched Emma leave. "And I'd like for you guys to know where I am. I'll be down in a minute." It was a good idea for the kids to know how to find her in case of an emergency. Sure the school was better prepared for one, but Christy still felt like her kids should be able to come to her. Living in a restricted section bothered her, even though she understood the reason behind it.

After compliments on the paint job and Jon's checking Christy's plans for the closet they headed out the door.

"But where are you going to put your clothes?" Jessi asked and Christy grinned.

"I'm a metamorph. Metamorphs don't wear clothes." She could see they'd heard of that particular type of shape shifter in class at some point. Surprised looks were tossed in her direction by all but Annie, who had proven yet again she could keep Christy's secrets if she were given them.

"But you're wearing…" Erik started to talk but Christy interrupted him.

"Nothing." She shifted her clothes from the jeans and tshirt she'd had on to a pair of slacks and a button up shirt to show them. "It's all part of my powers." Looks of awe made her feel much better than her training with Mystique had. Christy was impressive here, where she was just a rookie around the older shapeshifter. "I had a teacher living with me to teach me."

"That's a cool power." Jessi spoke up first. "Does this mean that you have more outfits now? You never had enough clothes."

Annie reached out and took the fabric of the shirt sleeve between two fingers and rubbed. "It feels like silk."

"Can you feel Annie touching you?" Erik asked and Annie dropped the sleeve immediately, with a blush. Christy gave Annie a soft reassuring smile. There was obviously still a little awkwardness, but Christy didn't feel like the teenager wanted to consume her anymore, which was much more comfortable.

"No, it feels like clothes to me, only they are always body temperature." She looked over at Jessi. "and yes, I have more clothes now, in a way."

"And you have a healing factor?" Jon asked, sounding a little confused.

"You're fully loaded, like a hot car, aren't you?" Erik grinned. Christy laughed.

"I hadn't planned to talk about this tonight." She made a decision. "But I'm an Omega mutant." She'd share a bit and clear the way for more if it looked like they could handle it.

"Shit." Erik stopped walking as he turned to stare at her. "An Omega, you mean like Magneto?" They hadn't even made it down the main stairs yet.

"Well, I don't have those powers." Christy looked around at her suddenly quiet kids as they stared at her. She felt a little like a freak with the way they seemed to be trying to see the power under her skin. To take the heat off of her she took a step back and shifted into a cape as well, blue. It was a joke when she'd tried it on. She bowed down in greeting. "Demise, mistress of form and death, traveler of dimensions and bleeder in none, at your service." She then tossed the cape out of her hand and shifted it back off while standing tall.

"Don't forget flower thief darlin'." Logan's voice was a surprise and Christy turned quickly to see the man grinning at her. "And if you kids don't get down the stairs and stop blocking my way you can add bouncing baby girl to the list as well."

"Ah… okay." Annie sounded stunned, but she started to move down the stairs again. Christy noticed her other kids follow suit.

"Ya coming clean kid?" Logan whispered to her once the kids were further down the stairs.

"Just about my powers." Christy watched her kids waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kay, good luck." He moved down the stairs before her, so she followed.

…………

"Why didn't you tell us?" Annie asked after they made it outside. She was the first one to speak after Christy told them.

"I just did." Christy reached into a pocket and pulled out keys as they moved towards the garage. "I found out when you guys got here, but I was having trouble understanding it all. I couldn't explain everything and I didn't really believe it all." Annie watched Christy sigh and glance over at her. "And when I came back it was because you were hurt. It didn't feel like the time. I wanted to do it in person."

"Well, yeah." Erik spoke up. "You can't be saying you're a supermutant on the phone. What if the government found out?"

"Well that too." Christy stopped walking and Annie felt Jessi brush up against her back when she stopped too. "The power that makes me an Omega is hard to use and probably nearly impossible to control. I make portals to other dimensions, but it takes a lot of power to do it. I've only done it once."

"When?" Annie asked, wishing they weren't going to a restaurant, because all she could think of now was about what Christy just told them.

"The night of Genosha." Christy looked down and Annie felt the urge to reach out and touch her. It was clearly not a good memory. "It's powered by death, and people died that night." Annie just stared as Christy met her eyes. "I accidentally killed someone with it. I didn't have control of it."

"Oh God." Jessi whispered. "That's a nightmare."

"More than one." Christy's laugh held no humor. "I don't use that power, and I won't. I have enough with the shifting, I don't need it."

They all stood quietly in the driveway and Annie struggled to think of what to say. She ignored the awkwardness and did what she wanted to. She moved closer and took Christy's hand, wanting Christy to know it was okay. Christy squeezed her hand and gave her a grateful smile before speaking again. "So, pizza or a burger place?"

…………

Christy felt the quiet at their table rather intensely. The kids had offered support, but had been less energetic than she'd remembered them ever since she told them. It reminded her of how her mother acted when Christy told her she was gay. She wasn't what her kids thought she was. Hopefully they'd get over it.

"Are you going to be an Xman." Jon whispered, clearly worried that the group at the other table would hear them. Those people were too interested in their pizza to notice anything as far as Christy could tell.

"Not planning on it right now." She looked over the four pairs of eyes watching her. "Just because I have power doesn't mean I have to use it. I don't have to be a hero if I don't want to." This was her biggest point she wanted to make to these kids. Genetics wasn't destiny. "It doesn't matter that I'm strong enough to fight, just if I want to. That goes for you too."

"The Professor says that we all have a responsibility to this world." Jon spoke and Christy hated to hear that line come from his lips.

"Yes, to live our lives as we see fit. No one has a responsibility to fight or die, that's a choice. There's a difference." Christy sighed. "There is no shame in choosing not to fight." Not being able to tell them how she'd fought before lessened her message, but they all looked somber and thoughtful. They were hearing her.

"On the topic of choices," Christy smiled to try and make this a little less serious. "Seems there is no problem in Washington if anyone wanted to go home. I checked, and you guys are all still officially in the closet." She grinned at Annie, "Well, not you, but that's different. It isn't like you're on a big mutant list, just a big queer one."

"Oh my god." Jon's jaw dropped as Erik laughed. "I can't believe you said that."

"I missed you Christy." Erik grinned big, his teeth showing.

Christy took a drink out of her glass and grinned at Annie's stunned and slowly amused expression. "Take your time and let me know what you guys want. You can come talk to me about it… but I see pizza coming our way and I'm hungry." The proper order of things was restored. Her kids looked happy with the joking around that started at the table.

Even Jessi looked less stressed, and Christy had worried that the topic would upset her, since her father's jail time was ensuring their safety.


	70. Chapter 70

Not Myself

By Princess Alexandria

Christy stared out towards the water, feeling a bit too voyeuristic, but still unable to talk herself out of watching the two girls walking along the beach. It seemed like a rather intimate scene, they way they walked close together, holding hands. They'd stop and face each other occasionally while they talked.

"Young love." Emma's teasing voice behind her drew Christy's eyes away guiltily. She hadn't realized she wasn't alone in the garden. "Annie and Phoebe are a rather tame couple as teenagers go."

"Phoebe?" Christy turned to stare again, hoping she wasn't going to be spotted. She'd be so sure it was Sophie, especially after what Annie went through to save the other girl.

"I know." Emma moved up behind Christy and wrapped her arms around her while they watched from their hidden spot. "Love is rather hard to predict, I really would have expected Sophie to be the one Annie chose. Sophie is a bit more comfortable socially, while Phoebe is a quiet student that prefers writing papers to talking with students."

"Have they been dating long?" Christy felt a bit hurt by the fact she didn't know this. She had heard that Annie was dating, but the girl never said who and Christy had assumed she knew.

"Apparently Phoebe asked Annie out while I was visiting you." Emma's words were soft, and seemed to hold some understanding to how this could hurt. Christy just nodded, but she hated that she'd missed it. That the problems between Annie and her were so bad that Annie couldn't tell her made Christy feel a little abandoned. She'd never been anything but kind.

But could she have asked a former crush about dating? Christy sighed as that answer came to her. It would be too awkward, even if the relationship never happened. Christy watched as Phoebe seemed to be stumbling over asking something, but the smile on Annie's face made it clear it was a welcome question.

"The girls' mother took them during the break to visit family, so the relationship is still rather young." Emma added and Christy just nodded. Maybe Annie would get the nerve up to ask for advice eventually.

"So are we ready to shop?" Christy tore her eyes away from the kids and looked at her lover. "I can't imagine it would take all day." Emma had them leaving so early.

"Well then you've never done it right before." Emma smiled at her and Christy found herself feeling a little better already.

Emma could practically see Christy trying to do the math in her head as the woman stared at the painting. After watching the woman look through bins of posters it was a relief to see Christy did have some good taste. It was the scavenger in her that had Christy picking through cheaper posters, but once Emma pulled her into a real art store Christy showed potential.

Emma pretended to stare at another painting on the wall while she watched Christy consider it. It was hardly an expensive piece of art, and Emma would have bought it for her bathroom without a thought, but Christy was struggling with the decision.

Finally Emma moved closer and whispered. "There is little else to do in the bathroom but stare at the walls while you're busy." She smirked at the surprise on Christy's face. It would be strange to have the best piece of art in Christy's home be in the bathroom, but Christy had picked out art prints for the walls in her main room, granted they were going to be professionally framed, but they were cheap imitations.

Emma probably should have insisted they started here, but it took a little while to get a grasp of Christy's taste so that she could pick a proper store for her.

"It's kind of expensive." Christy whispered back. A glance at the price tag didn't impress Emma. It was hardly worth agonizing over, knowing that Christy had more than enough left on the very small limit she'd given the woman. Emma would have given Christy more, but thought it was better to slowly work on getting her lover adjusted to wealth. She didn't want to make Christy uncomfortable. Emma once had a lover that had a problem with the money. He'd been unable to accept it and what was a promising beginning fizzled and died. Emma was going to be more careful this time. She bit her lip and didn't offer to pay for the art if Christy seemed unwilling to part with the money Emma had given her. After a long pause where Christy continued to stare at it she spoke again, "I think I'm gonna get it." Christy's smile and the way she seemed to radiate a sense of rebellion made Emma glad she had waited. Christy just learned how to treat herself.

"Very good. It is a nice piece." Emma waved a hand toward the waiting salesclerk that she'd banished when they came into the store. The bathroom. Emma just shook her head slightly, unable to believe that the only piece of original art was going to be in Christy's bathroom.

Jon dried his hands on the towel while staring up at the painting. "Nice painting." He called through the opened door when he heard Christy stop hammering.

"Thanks." The woman moved to lean in the doorway of the bathroom to stare at it, before looking at him. "Are you okay? Should we call Annie?"

"It was just a scratch." Jon fiddled with the bandaid he'd put on his finger. "No need to call in the healer." Christy moved aside when he made a motion to leave the bathroom. "I think that this is coming along pretty well. It was a good idea to buy that sheet of metal for some of the bulletin board."

"I thought I could put my bills up with magnets that way." Jon just nodded. It was a good idea. The home office was shaping up nicely. Poor Jessi had been stunned that such a nice large walk-in closet was being ruined in this way. He moved to double check that the bulletin board slid properly on the hardware they'd bought. It moved over the white board easily and exposed the hidden safe in the wall. For some reason Christy had two of these built in. She'd said something about fireproof, and hoping it was strong enough. Strong enough for what? A bomb? She'd really gone overboard with it, but he just helped her create the false wall so that it wouldn't be obvious, taking away a few feet of space in the process.

"We can go back to the hardware store tonight." He worked on making a mental list of what they'd need to finish the job. She had built in file cabinets, bookshelves, and a desk already. They'd need to stain or paint them, and Christy would need a chair. Maybe Jessi would like to go with them. He'd been spending all weekend helping Christy and he felt a little bad about neglecting his girlfriend.

And Jessi… was another topic that he felt like talking about. Jon sighed while he continued to work. He could hear Christy mumbling quietly to herself as she worked on the other side of the closet, something about the beauty of nicely sliding drawers.

"Umm…" He started and could hear Christy stop muttering about the problems she was having installing the hardware for those drawers. "Phoebe's dating Annie." He rolled his eyes at his own lame attempt to get to the point, glad that he was facing away from Christy so she couldn't see his grimace.

"I heard." Her voice was soft. Part of him wondered how Christy felt about that, but he wasn't going to ask.

"Phoebe gets Ms. Frost to lend her a car so they can go out." He turned to face Christy. "I wish they'd let the students have cars here."

"Did you need a car?" Jon had to smile a little at the serious expression Christy had. It was like she'd get him one if all he did was ask, and anyone that tried to stop her would have to watch out.

"No, yes…" Jon sighed and put his screwdriver down so he could run his hand through his hair. "I want to take Jessi out for the weekend." He felt his skin flush hot and his eyes fell to his feet. "I wanted to…" God, it wasn't fair he had to admit to his plans because in this school he couldn't just do it. If they were home he wouldn't have to seek help so that he could spend a quiet weekend with Jessi, or so that they could finally have sex. He wasn't willing to do that here, not that they had a lot of privacy for it anyhow, but he wanted their first time to be special. Jessi deserved that. "I've managed to save up money and I made furniture for some of the students for money. I wanted to take her to the ocean, some nice place…" His voice trailed off, sure that Christy knew what he was thinking of.

Christy just stared at the wall quietly, and Jon could tell she was thinking hard. "My car is supposed to get here in another week." Jon gave her a small smile, "How about we keep that quiet."

"Why?"

Christy looked into his eyes and Jon felt the same odd feeling he got sometimes when she was so intense. The one that made him feel like even though she was so much smaller, Christy was ten times more dangerous than anyone else Jon had met. "I don't know what the rules are, and I may have to figure out how to bend them."

His smile was gone now. "I don't want you getting in trouble like you did with Annie and Sophie." He never would have asked her if he thought she didn't have the power to help him. It was a strange feeling realizing that what Christy said wasn't law anymore. If she promised something at home, she always came through. He hadn't even considered that she was just a teacher here, not the owner of the house. Not the leader of their group. No, that wasn't right. She'd always be the leader.

"We'll figure something out." Christy smiled at him and Jon felt a bit like prey in front of a predator, until he realized she wasn't really looking at him. "After all, you two are adults now." Jon stood a little taller, feeling a bit proud of how easily she accepted that. The other teachers around here didn't seem to see that. He suddenly felt a lot more optimistic about his chances to get that weekend vacation.

"Well, I think if we get shopping we can finish this up today." He glanced at the nearly done work.

"Good, because we both have girlfriends that are probably not too happy with us playing with wood all weekend." Christy smirked at him and Jon's eyes widened a little as he realized that was true. It was still a little odd to think of Christy as anyone's girlfriend.

Erik felt a little awkward walking down the hall of the teacher's dorms, even though he had Jon with him. He kept moving quickly, hoping that he wouldn't get caught, because he didn't want to bother Christy to have her come and get them. Not when he knew where it was.

Everyone else should be there already for the small housewarming party. It seemed a bit odd to do that for a dorm, which was what he thought of Christy's room as. It wasn't like it had a kitchen of its own.

He could hear laughing as he got closer to the door, which was thankfully opened. "Look, the men have finally arrived." Christy teased him.

"Pizza is served." He held the box up. Somehow he and Jon had been drafted to wait for the delivery so that it actually got here and wasn't stolen by someone else.

"The place looks good." He glanced around the room while he waited for everyone to dish up. It sure looked like Christy planned to stay. Erik sighed as he stared at the room, knowing he had to tell them. Tonight was as good a night as any. "Looks like you plan to stick around."

"That's the idea." Christy's expression seemed a bit too knowing, and he swore she looked sympathetic. "We all have to make up our own minds, but this is where I want to be." She set it up for him, he swore she did.

"I…" Erik set his plate down on the floor beside him and sighed. "I'm leaving after summer term."

"What?" Annie's voice rose above the rest. "You can't do that, we're all staying." She sounded so shocked.

"Actually." Jessi spoke up and Erik could feel the hesitation in her voice. "I don't know if we are." He could feel her indecision, and it wasn't a surprise. Ever since Annie got hurt Jessi hadn't been completely comfortable here.

"You're gonna leave too?" Annie felt betrayed, her voice rose a little. Erik worked on his shields a little harder to keep her emotions away.

"I don't know." Jessi looked at Jon, who was staying quiet.

"Everyone needs to make their own minds up." Christy spoke softly, and he felt a warm touch on his knee as she reached over to pat him. "No matter where you are or what you decide to do… you still have us."

"I just promised my parents that I was coming home." Erik spoke quickly, feeling guilty for letting them down and hating that he was leaving his friends behind. "All I wanted was enough control to live a normal life." And since Christy didn't seem surprised Erik bet that Ms. Frost had already told her about the conversation they'd had early that week, where he'd asked her if he knew enough yet.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Christy's hand slide away, but her words were still soft. "Most people only live once. You've got to do what's right for you."

"How do you know what's right for you?" Jessi asked, taking the attention away from Erik, which he didn't mind.

"You don't always." Christy's eyes trailed over each of them. "You just make the best guess you can and hope for the best. Really think about it first. I won't say I wouldn't miss you, any of you, but if you stay for the wrong reasons… I wouldn't feel like I did the right thing. There is nothing wrong with a normal life. Just because I didn't pick that doesn't mean I think this is the decision I want you all to make. Staying here is right for me, but I know it isn't right for all of you and that's okay."

"Are you gonna be an Xmen?" Jon asked what they'd all probably wondered.

"I don't know. Probably not, but I…" Christy sighed. "It's complicated and hardly an easy decision. I might just live as normal a life as I can while teaching here. I'm going to train, because if I need to be an Xmen I need to be ready, but…"

"It's dangerous." Jessi added.

"That too." Christy sat forward on the couch. "Whatever I do, it will be because I feel it's right for me, not because it's what other people are doing or because people think I should do it. There is a lot of sacrifice involved in being a hero, and it isn't at all easy."

"You don't think we should do it?" Annie asked.

Erik watched Christy stare at Annie. "I think you all need to make up your own minds, but I want you to read the fine print and decide if you can live with that."

Jessi looked thoughtful and Erik glanced at Jon to see he was thinking about it too. Neither of them seemed to know what they were doing after summer yet. He could feel the confusion.

"I want to stay." Annie announced. The party mood had died down with his revelation, so Erik tried to repair it. He grinned at Annie.

"Of course you are. You'd have a hard time packing up your girlfriend and dragging her to Washington."

Still the thoughtful air stayed while they ate. Before they left, because it was still a school night, Christy pulled him aside and almost made him cry when she told him if he ever needed to get away from the apartments, his room at the house was still his. And if he ever needed help, she still loved him and would do what she could. When he got back to his dorm he called home to talk to his mother. He missed his parents and wanted to let them know he was coming home.

"And Jessi said she might leave too." Annie sighed as she leaned against the tree trunk. Sophie sat across from her pulling up blades of grass distractedly while Annie complained. "I didn't even consider that any of them would leave and now it looks like it could just be me. That I'll be the only one to stay, besides Christy."

Sophie was so quiet lately. Annie waited while Sophie seemed to think a bit too long before speaking. "Well, at least you have us."

Annie gave Sophie a small smile, while vowing to herself to find some time to be with her friend. They could shop or something. "Thanks, but… this just wasn't what I'd thought would happen."

"Erik has a family." Sophie finally looked right into Annie's eyes. "It's different for you, you don't have anyone waiting there for you. The people that care about you are all here." It would have seemed cruel, but Sophie's eyes were apologetic for saying it. "Jon's family still loves him too?"

Annie took a deep breath as she thought about that. They guys did still have a family, so maybe they'd want to leave, but what about Jessi?

"Jessi's scared." Another voice answered and Annie noticed the irritated expression on Sophie's face before she turned to see Esme. "The big bad mutants scare her."

"Esme, we aren't supposed to tell people what we see." Sophie managed to confirm it. Annie's eyebrows drew together as she tried to think of anything that Jessi may have done that hinted at that.

"Well she is." Esme sighed as she sat down in the grass with them. "And she isn't too thrilled with sharing a room." The pointed look Esme gave Annie seemed to make Annie's confidence shrink. Jessi didn't like rooming with her? Annie was always so careful to be considerate.

"It isn't you." Sophie spoke more softly and leaned a bit closer. Annie felt a little better seeing that concern on her friends face. A face that was far more than familiar, but Annie was starting to believe she was the only non-telepath that could tell the sisters apart without looking for the color of their hair. It was in their eyes, the slight differences in their expressions and the tone of their voices. "Jessi just wishes she had privacy, like any girl in love would want."

"You must know about that by now." Esme spoke, and Annie felt like she was missing the dig or insult. "I heard Phoebe raving about how you two just seem to click." Esme glanced at Sophie before giving Annie a wicked grin. "If you ever want to compare sisters let me know."

"Oh my god." Annie felt her skin flush, turning it a darker green as she felt embarrassed with the teasing that seemed more mean spirited than playful or seductive. Still if it was true it was nice to know Phoebe talked about her.

"Esme, like any woman would risk your mouth anywhere near her, knowing what a snake you are." Sophie's words were more heated than Annie had ever seen the girl.

"Oh, like you wouldn't like a…"

"I swear to God Esme, you don't want to finish that sentence."

"Hey." Phoebe seemed a bit hesitant to move closer as she stared at her sisters glaring at each other. "Ms. Frost is almost done with the progress reports." Ms. Frost had been meeting one on one with the students in her class to go over how she thought they'd done in her class now that it was almost the end of Ms. Frost's two weeks.

"Good." Annie gave Phoebe a soft smile and watched the other girl seem to relax. Walking away from the others with a wave Annie was glad to get away from Esme, who was staring a bit oddly as she made her way towards the main building with Phoebe. She'd never say anything, it might hurt Phoebe's feelings, but Esme was a little creepy.

"I'll get the keys as soon as she finishes." Phoebe spoke softly. Once they had the keys they could go on their date. One that Annie had felt a bit nervous about, because after talking with Jessi Annie decided she couldn't wait for Phoebe to get the nerve to make the first move. Annie planned to get a kiss out of the shy girl tonight, a real kiss.

When the white clad woman stepped out of the main building Annie felt a bit like a third wheel as she followed Phoebe to get the keys. She hated having to rely on the English teacher and felt a bit of irritation that Christy didn't have a car yet. Still asking for Christy's car wouldn't be any better than asking for Ms. Frost's. When the older blonde woman smirked at her Annie thought maybe asking Christy in the future might be less painful. At least Christy wouldn't give her that knowing and amused look that Annie was learning to hate.

Annie spent more time watching the other students put up banners about Genosha than pay attention to Phoebe and Ms. Frost talk. Finally, finally the keys were handed over and they could leave.

Christy stepped around the ladder while students struggled to hang a banner over the main entryway. "This is downright morbid." She heard a boy mutter from beside her. She glanced at the message about Genosha living on in each of them and then to the boy standing beside her watching it being raised up.

"Still, they are still remembered." She moved to stand closer to him. "It's better than just being forgotten."

"Dead is dead." He looked at her, and Christy got the impression that he didn't realize she was almost a teacher here. He spoke to her like she was a fellow student.

"No, there are levels of dead." Christy had put more than a little thought to this topic. "There is dead, but still loved. Still talked about and talked to by loved ones, and there's dead forgotten and never thought of again." For a dead woman, Irene had it pretty good. That woman still affected so many lives. The people from Christy's world had it bad. Nothing they ever did mattered, except for what Christy knew about. One mourner wasn't really touching the world, the chain might not be completely broken, but it was incredibly weak.

"What are you on?" He just shook his head, but a slight smile kept it from being cruel.

"Well, why do people have kids or write books, create art, or run for office? Why do they do anything beside trudge through life?" Christy moved to lean against the stair railing. "They do it so that they are remembered. So that they matter to other people. So they aren't forgotten. People want to leave their mark on the world, and have it stick after they die." He went quiet and looked a bit more serious. Christy felt like she was getting somewhere with him, and she didn't even know his name. "Even if you don't do great things, if there are people left that remember you, you've touched someone's life." Christy waved to the banner. "Those people, we're giving them what they didn't have a chance to build themselves. A connection to the rest of the world. It was stolen from them, but we're trying to give the dead a little of that back."

When he left Christy still stood there, thinking about her own words. She believed them, and talking about it made her think about her own world. Did she have a responsibility to them? Yes. Did she have a clue how to deal with it? No. She watched people, students, mill around talking about the tragedy, some tearfully, and felt lost. They had each other, but Christy couldn't tell anyone about the other deaths that happened that day.

Emma was tense and distant today, and Christy knew her lover was dealing with her own pain in the only way she knew how, alone. Christy only saw her a few times in the distance, talking with students, but she didn't feel welcome. She hadn't felt her lover's mental touch once today and it hurt, but she understood it. Emma let herself be vulnerable around Christy, and she couldn't be vulnerable yet. It wasn't anything Christy hadn't done a dozen times herself in the past, but it didn't make it easier to give Emma the space Emma wanted. It also made Christy reluctant to bother Emma about her own turmoil. Christy walked without paying attention to where she was going and found herself standing on the side of the lake, staring out over the water. What was it with death and water? She always seemed to seek it out. In one more day it would be the anniversary of her trek to a different shore to wait for death. Out of habit her eyes moved upwards to search the sky for the asteroid that she'd watched for months get closer, and felt a little surprised to not see it. In her mind's eye she could see it streaking overhead as it roared, a true symbol of death.

"I never get tired of the water." Jean's voice was soft, but it still startled Christy. She turned to see the redhead leaning against a tree watching her. "This is my favorite place to get away from it all." Christy glanced back towards the way she'd come and realized she'd walked a distance from the buildings. It was a bit remote, so what were the chances Jean just happened to be there?

"Following me now?"

"I heard you talking with Danny, and thought you might like company." Jean stepped away from the tree and moved to sit on a stump closer to Christy and the water. Christy watched her as Jean quietly stared out at the water, not talking for a little too long. "levels of dead. I can see it." Those green eyes turned to stare into Christy and Christy felt for her shields, wondering if they'd failed her. Jean's expression was too compassionate, like she'd been listening in to Christy's thoughts. "I thought you might be a little," Jean watched her carefully, "sensitive today, with all this talk about death."

Christy sighed heavily and stared across the water. "I feel like these kids don't have a clue. They talk about the horror, but they don't really have any idea. It's just fashionable to be outraged, it doesn't touch them really." Her voice became a harsh whisper. "And yet they can cry, and I haven't. I can't. An entire world died, and I can't… I have to pretend…"

"Do you?" Jean spoke two words, but Christy found her eyes tearing and had to clench her jaw to fight it.

"This is their day." She spoke of this world's dead. "They still have people left to mourn."

"You're still here." Jean patted the stump she sat on, clearly indicating Christy could lean there too. "You've been here almost a year haven't you?"

"A year tomorrow." Christy moved to take the seat that faced the water and not the woman talking with her. She wished Emma would suddenly walk into this sensitive chat, but she didn't hold her breath for it.

"Really?" That had Jean sounding a little surprised for a moment. "You could consider this a memorial for all that died that day."

"It's not the same. The people of Genosha died because they wanted a better world for mutants, and tried to make it. They died because of hate." Christy leaned over and picked up a rock. "They died for something, even if they didn't realize it. My people died because God decided to play marbles with the rocks in our solar system." She tossed the rock into the water, watching it skip twice before sinking. "We just had lousy luck. Nothing noble, nothing profound… it was a huge colossal mistake. One or two days change in our orbit could have saved us. Stupid." Her chin quivered as a few tears started to trail down her cheeks. "No heroes, no miracles. You get all of those and we had nothing. Just one stupid mutant with a useless power who couldn't save anyone but herself."

"Even I would have been helpless in that situation, and I know what my powers are." Jean's hand was warm on her back. Christy curled up a little more as she struggled to keep control. "talking about things like fate wouldn't help now would it?"

"No, I hate that." Christy managed a smile at Jean's question. "Things don't always happen for a reason, and hearing that line makes me want to hit someone."

"Okay, fair warning." Jean smiled at her when Christy risked a glance. "Do you want Emma?"

"No." Christy took a deep breath and buried her pain again. She'd gotten relatively good at it. "She's busy."

"She's not really great with the emotional talks is she?"

Christy scowled a little. "She does just fine, but Genosha… I'm fine. I'm used to this, and she's…" Christy didn't know how to explain how Emma's pain took precedence to Christy, and that she wasn't going to crack Emma's tightly held control today.

"You can't hold this in forever." Jean's hand moved in a comforting circle on Christy's back, and Christy thought about what an idiot Scott was to betray this caring woman. Those thoughts helped to pull her away from her own feelings of loss, as she focused on the injustice of Scott's lies to his wife.

"Thanks." Christy sat up straighter. "But I'm fine."

"You are both so stubborn." Jean sighed. "Both of you are hurting and you won't do it together." With Christy's thoughts on Scott it took her a moment to grasp Jean was talking about Emma and Christy. "She's filled her day with student conferences she didn't need to do and grading that isn't an emergency to avoid feeling anything."

Christy's expression became a little colder at the recrimination in Jean's voice, even with knowing Jean's intentions were good. "You do what you have to in order to survive."

"You've survived. It's time to do what you need to do." Jean moved in front of her and Christy's leaned back away from the hand that reached out for a moment, before she realized it wasn't an attack. She was a little too high strung. "You need to mourn." Jean caressed her hair gently, almost seeming motherly.

"I mourn every night." Christy looked away. "We both do. We don't need a special day for that. You couldn't understand."

"People I've cared about have died."

"People… not everyone." Christy sat back, putting herself out of Jean's reach. She'd felt the soft brush against her shield, but chose to ignore it. Apparently touch helped all telepaths focus, but Jean didn't get in, and it wasn't a huge push. It was probably reflex on Jean's part. Christy would give her the benefit of the doubt. "You don't know death like I do, and I pray you never do. I wish Emma didn't. I wish I could have spared her, that she'd never gone to that country. There is a special hell that haunts the sole survivor, and she didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you." Jean didn't try to comfort, her words delivered in a matter of fact way. Christy couldn't feel the truth in them, they seemed false and weak. She didn't deserve to be the one to live, but the pain? Somehow it seemed fair.

Jean left Christy by the waters edge, with hopefully more to think about. Maybe she couldn't understand the depth of Christy's pain, but she knew that if Christy kept hiding it she'd never heal and it could serve to tear Emma and Christy apart. Jean sighed as she compared both women to Scott, and his reluctance to talk to Jean about his pain and fears. He'd been possessed and ever since he'd regained control he'd been distant, distant like Jean saw Emma be with Christy at breakfast. Jean couldn't make him talk to her, but maybe she could encourage those two to talk with each other. It's what being a couple was all about, supporting each other, comforting.

Emma and Christy's story was such a romantic one, Jean wanted to see them succeed.

"Where were you?" Scott gave her a smile as she stepped back into their room.

"I wanted to walk along the water." She didn't bother telling him about her talk with Christy. She didn't want to hear how she should just stay out of it. "Scott, I was thinking that once my two weeks of teaching are over I'd like for us to go on vacation." It was unusual that he didn't schedule them for the same two weeks of work so that they'd have more time together.

"Oh." He didn't look thrilled. "I don't know if I can spare the time this year." Her heart sank just a little at that expected brush off. He was about to tell her about how he was needed here, or how the team needed to train, or how he needed to work on his lesson plans. All excuses she'd heard so many times since he came back. For her sometimes it was like her husband never did come back.

"Well, maybe I'll visit my parents." She tried one last time. When he didn't offer to try and make time for even a weekend she just turned away and started to brush out her hair. She'd promised not to read his mind, but times like this the urge to know what he was thinking was hard to fight. What was he thinking as he constantly put her off for every little excuse he could come up with?

Emma felt the teenager's presence outside her office door and moved to put her glass down so she could answer the locked door. Phoebe seemed to radiate nervousness and happiness. When Emma opened the door she smiled at her student. "So tell me dear, are you going to be needing a car with a larger backseat anytime soon?" The blush and darting eyes made Emma want to laugh, but she contented herself with a wicked smile.

"I… I… don't think that…" Phoebe stammered.

"Don't tell me that you haven't even kissed the girl yet." Emma stared into Phoebe's face, or what she could see through the protectively draping hair. After four dates they really should have taken that particular step. "If you want something you have to go out and make it happen." Of all the sisters, Phoebe was the one that didn't seem to get that.

"Emma, I really don't think we need to be encouraging the students to do things in backseats." Jean's voice wasn't welcome, and Emma scowled over at the redhead. It was just a little harmless teasing, but Jean decided to ruin it. "Why don't you get back to the dorms before curfew Phoebe." Jean spoke softly and Emma found her keys in her hand before the red faced teen scurried out of the area.

"Really Jean, you shouldn't interrupt my private discussions with students. These are my girls."

"And you've had too much to drink to be giving love advice to teenagers."

"Spare me the listing of my various sins and tell me why you are darkening my doorstep so I can finally close the door." She held the door and filled the doorway, making it clear that Jean was not welcome.

Jean's eyes seemed to darken. "Fine. Have you seen Christy today?" Emma glared at the nosy redhead. "because I think if you had you'd have realized that she's not well. I left her by the water hours ago, and she hasn't moved."

"Maybe she just wanted a quiet place to think." Emma didn't like Jean insinuating that Emma wasn't paying attention to her lover.

"Well, you'd think she'd have moved when the tide came in. She can't drown can she?"

"What?" Emma stood taller as her slowed mind tried to come up with a reason that Christy would just sit in the water. She couldn't come up with one. They called the water a lake, but it was really part of the ocean. The tide made a significant difference.

"I just thought you might like to know she was talking about death earlier. It seems tomorrow is the anniversary of more than just Genosha."

Emma pushed past Jean and slammed her office door. God dammit, she should have remembered that. Christy had told her this. Why hadn't she remembered?

Christy watched the water ripple as she tossed another rock further out. The cold water lapped up the shore and covered her legs as she sat on the rocky beach. She was made of this. Her eyes stared down, at her darkened fake pants, knowing she'd be able to dry them quickly, just like she could dry her hair after a shower with just a little effort. Take it off, or shorten it and put it back again. It was one thing Mystique hadn't taught her. Christy had figured that one out on her own.

She leaned back to rest on her elbows and stare up at the clear sky, comparing it to another sky she knew intimately. The later summer nights had it so that it was just now starting to darken, but still there was no hint of celestial doom. Her shoulders tensed to hold her head up, out of the water as her arms were submerged by another wave lapping gently at the shore and her body.

"I wish I had a camera." The voice surprised her, but Christy just arched her neck so she could see Emma standing just out of the water's reach. "You look so beautiful there, even if it is crazy to sit in the cold water." The blonde was leaning against the stump Jean had been sitting on earlier with her arms crossed in front of her. "You make me cold just looking at you though. Come out of that water dear."

Christy searched her lover with eyes that noticed the tension Emma was not able to hide. With a sigh she sat up and moved to stand, the sound of water dripping off her in mass and the cool wind made her notice finally how deep it had been getting. The splashing sound as water ran off of her made Christy grimace a little as she made her way out. She waited until she was clear of the water before shifting her clothes off, replacing it with her underwear. Water ran down her body and she felt a blush of embarrassment as Emma whistled teasingly, before Christy shifted new and only slightly damp clothes on. "Neat trick."

"Thanks." Christy wasn't sure what Emma wanted as she stood uncertainly just out of reach, not wanting to do anything… she wasn't sure what Emma needed. It was a helpless feeling she'd battled all day, but standing there made it more intense.

Emma moved to step closer and pulled Christy into a hug. "You're so cold." The blonde telepath moved to rub warm hands over Christy's back in an effort to warm Christy. Christy let her shield down, hoping for Emma to try to warm her from the inside, but it was just the normal waves of death in the distance that greeted her. She closed it back up with a sigh, but just a moment after that she felt a caress to her shield. She lowered it just a little and her lover's mind warmed her. "What were you doing?"

Christy buried her head into Emma's shoulder and sighed. She didn't know how to explain that the effort of getting up to move seemed too bothersome and she'd thought about moving several times, but still just stayed where she was. She had a good view of the sky from the shore, but the trees would have blocked her view if she'd moved away from her spot. Her silence was met with more of the same until Emma just sighed and pulled Christy into a tight hug. Christy could smell the alcohol on her lover's breath and knew Emma was most likely far from sober, even though she didn't slur her words. "I'm sorry baby." Emma whispered. "I forgot you'd be hurting, I'm sorry." And Christy put her arms around Emma to hold her, hearing the tears in the blonde's voice. "So sorry." Emma muttered, and Christy had the impression Emma was now talking to someone that wasn't there. Emma was crying. Not huge sobs, but her body shook slightly with her tears.

"It's okay." Christy's voice cracked, feeling her lover's pain through the link Emma must not have realized she'd made. It echoed Christy's so much that only experience told Christy it wasn't her own. Flashes of teenaged bodies and blood flooded Christy's mind, interspersed with classrooms and smiling faces. Hellions, the Genosha class, a boy Emma's mind called Everett. Visions of Sophie being found by the water fountain, Henry over her, with Annie's body curled up next to the blonde girl, both looking horrible. "It's okay baby." Christy's voice was higher than normal as she started to rock from side to side with Emma in her arms. With the outside pain battering at her Christy wanted to raise her shields again, but she forced herself to endure it for Emma, a woman that rarely let anyone in and was letting Christy in on her most painful moments. "I love you so much." Christy whispered into Emma's ear.

Annie walked with Phoebe slowly through the gardens, knowing that curfew was coming up quickly, but not willing to come in from the nice night they were having. "So I was thinking…" Annie took a deep breath and did her best to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she turned to face Phoebe and stop walking. "that this was a beautiful night." Annie thought the smile and shy blush Phoebe gave her were so incredibly cute. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Phoebe nodded as she spoke in that cute habit she had. Annie stood a little taller and leaned slowly towards Phoebe while trying to not panic. She wanted to do this and she knew Phoebe liked her, but still she felt terrified. She wasn't going to wait for yet another date. She'd wanted to do this the last time they'd gone out. Annie gently pressed her lips to Phoebe's, her mind racing as she wondered if she was doing it right. She pulled away and stared into Phoebe's slightly goofy smile, which faded quickly into a serious look and a slight leaning forward for another kiss. "You are so beautiful." Phoebe whispered before capturing Annie's lips in a more confident kiss. Annie felt a bit self conscious, since she hardly thought of herself as beautiful. Phoebe was beautiful, with golden hair and normal human skin and blue eyes and delicate features. She was also sweet and kind, and so very smart.

After the kiss they pulled together into an awkward hug. Annie didn't know what to do now, or if that was enough for the night.

"I wanted to…" Phoebe took Annie's hand and held it gently. Annie looked up from their hands to see Phoebe staring at her. "you're my girlfriend now, aren't you? I mean I feel like you are and you're so nice and I like spending time with you."

Annie took pity on Phoebe and stopped her with a kiss. This kissing was getting to be nice. The first time she'd been too nervous to feel much, but Phoebe's lips were soft. "Yes I am." Annie spoke softly and took Phoebe's hand again. She'd moved her own during the kiss and hadn't realized it.

"I wanted to give you a ring or something, but I wasn't sure if that's right or if its… just weird."

"Oh, I don't need anything." The idea of a ring seemed a little soon and Annie wasn't sure how she'd feel about it.

"So I bought you this." Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled out a short chain. "It's a bracelet." Phoebe explained needlessly.

Annie stared at it, feeling unprepared and embarrassed. "but I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to." Phoebe smiled while taking Annie's wrist and putting the silver bracelet on her. Annie moved it closer to her eyes and stared at it, the simple chain looked shiny in the lamplight.

"Thank you." Annie wasn't sure what else to say.

"Curfew's coming up." A gruff voice from the woods startled them and Annie turned to see Mr. Logan there pulling out a cigar. "Girls should get in."

With a blush and a nod they both turned to leave. Annie glanced back to see him still watching them. He'd probably been there a while.

Logan lit the cigar as he watched the new young couple walk away. His keen ears heard the muffled sob and he could smell the tears from the bushes. He waited, pretending to not see as another blonde girl slipped through the darkness towards the dorms. That there was going to be trouble. Young love. He shook his head in sympathy, knowing how hard it was to watch the girl you wanted with someone else. It still galled him sometimes to see Jean and Scott together, and it had been that way for years. He saw a second blonde trail after the one crying, and he didn't like the confident stride. It seemed a bit heartless, seeing as how her sister was hurting.

He took a deep drag on the cigar and moved to walk further into the woods, after another scent that concerned him. Booze mixed with expensive perfume, tension and pain went this way. Both the personal scents and the scents on the woman let him know who he'd find at the end of the path.

Voices surprised him. Logan sniffed and still only caught the one scent. He slowed to a stop and listened to the higher voices, female, and knew that Emma was going to be okay. It was Christy. He turned and headed back towards the mansion.

Sophie pushed her shields up as far as she could so that she wouldn't have to feel Phoebe's joy or Esme's satisfaction. Esme had tricked her, telling her that she needed to talk to her alone, only to take them to the garden where she saw that. Sophie turned on the faucet in the bathroom and did her best to wash the tears off of her face. She did this to herself. Esme was right, she should have said something. She had no idea how much it would hurt to see Annie kiss her sister.

It was too late now. Sophie knew Phoebe loved Annie and it was just too late. Still she couldn't wait in their room for Phoebe to come home full of joy and wanting to tell them all about how she had her first kiss, that she was the first of them to kiss anyone other than relatives. Sophie imagined it would have been so sweet, she knew she'd imagined it many times. Imagined how Annie's lips would feel, how soft.

"She should have known how you felt." Esme's slimy voice called through the bathroom door. "Phoebe can't be so blind that she doesn't know, and she still kissed her."

"I don't know what game you're playing, but leave me alone." Sophie dried her face a little brutally trying to ignore the click of the bathroom door opening. "Haven't you done enough?" Her voice was weak and Sophie hated it knowing Esme might decide to move in for more vicious words now that she was weak.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Esme's voice was actually softer and Sophie looked up into what seemed like concerned eyes. "But I thought you should see it like that instead of in the morning or in class." Esme actually was trying to claim she did this to be kind? Sophie gave her sister a disgusted look and tossed the towel into the hamper. She didn't say a word as she pushed past Esme and out the door. She really wished she had a private room now. Sophie walked toward the door, ignoring curfew because she couldn't deal with her sisters now and she had no where else she could go. She moved to the bench near the basketball court and stared at the sky as the tears she'd wiped away earlier came back. She didn't care if a teacher caught her.

It was a while later when the cool air was making her shiver, but she didn't want to go back in. Sophie watched the silhouette of two women walking out of the woods towards the main building. They were leaning on each other like lovers and Sophie sat back further into the bench, trying to go unnoticed as Ms. Taylor and Ms. Frost walked past her without ever seeing her.

Emma didn't speak out loud as Christy helped steady them as they walked up the stairs. Emma didn't feel that unsteady on her feet, but clearly whatever Christy was seeing had her concerned. "I'm hardly a graceless drunk Christy." Emma protested quietly when she noticed how Christy had positioned herself so that if Emma fell Christy would catch her.

"Just because your mother named you Grace doesn't mean you have it." Christy gave her a small smile. "You almost tripped in the woods."

"Yes, in the dark and over a root. I'm sure Annie is heartbroken she missed it." Emma remembered Annie's mental chanting months ago wishing Emma would fall on her face. "It's hardly dark in here." The stairs, while not brightly lit late at night were more than adequately lit now.

Emma could feel the serious shift in her lover's emotions. "It's okay to need me." Christy's eyes seemed a little glassy as they reached the top of the stairs and faced each other. "I need to be needed."

Emma reached out to caress Christy's still cold skin. "Perhaps you could stay in my room tonight?" She asked softly, finally giving in to what they both apparently needed tonight. It was hardly a passionate request, because in all honesty Emma was simply not in the mood for that. She'd put Christy into a hot shower to try and get her back to normal temperature before they went to sleep though. Emma liked how Christy was normally so warm, her body seeming to radiate comfort for Emma the way it radiated warmth. It was disconcerting to feel Christy so cold now, when Emma needed that warmth. The ocean had cooled Christy, which led to other questions about Christy's powers, but none that Emma wanted to ask now. "And I don't care what that old man says, tomorrow you and I are leaving campus. They can have their little memorial on their own, I won't be a part of it."

"Okay." Christy just agreed so quickly. Emma led Christy to her door while squeezing Christy's hand softly in comfort. Emma should have seen how this was affecting Christy, how withdrawn she'd become. It could hardly be easy for Christy to face the anniversary of so much death. She'd make up for her neglect of Christy tonight.

It had been so nice to be held as she cried. Emma watched her lover move into the bathroom for the shower and just stared at the woman. How she'd ever gotten so incredibly lucky after so much bad luck confused her, but Emma was so very grateful to have Christy. Christy could be so gentle when needed, and yet so passionate as well. Emma moved to pull her boots off. Perhaps she'd join Christy in that shower. It would be all the better to make sure her lover got warmed up properly.

"Has she started yet?" Bobby's voice called into the doorway, where several Xmen were seated around the briefing table watching the large screen. He smirked at Hank as he carried his large bowl of popcorn into the room to sit down and watch the show. Hank just raised an eyebrow at Bobby's snack, but really big blue should have thought of this. Bobby was sure it would be a show they'd talk about for days and was glad his team got back from their mission before Christy's test run.

Scott just scowled at him when Bobby cheered as they saw Christy step into the classroom upstairs. She'd been warned that this class was being broadcast down here, but the students hadn't. Knowing the little monsters Bobby was betting that there would be more than a few detentions handed out after class by the teachers in this room. That is if Christy didn't beat them into submission first.

"This is a job performance test, not a game show." Scott wasn't thrilled with the way Bobby was supporting his favorite inter-dimensional reality hopper. Bobby just stuffed a large handful of popcorn in his mouth and shushed Xorn and the other teacher he was talking to so he could hear.

With his mouth nearly full Bobby's voice rose. "Turn up the volume. I don't want to miss her kicking ass."

"Robert." Emma's cool voice held a hint of amusement. "It won't matter how loud it is if you talk through it all."

Christy stood in the corner of the room watching the teenagers that were her students for the next two days. She watched loud discussions and some kids staring out the window longingly at the beautiful morning. She watched one or two quickly rushing to finish the assignment that Christy had asked Jean to give to the class the night before so that she could move right into the topic. Last minute assignments weren't her favorite, but she could usually tell those from the well thought out ones well enough.

She moved to the front of the room and picked up the chalk, while wishing this classroom had a white board instead. She wasn't used to working with chalk. Her name on the board just said Christy, in spite of a few teachers objecting to her being too familiar with the children. She heard the talking slow down and she turned to face the kids selected for this class. There were few familiar faces. The boy Danny sat in the back and he smiled at her in encouragement. Annie and her other children were in Jean's class, but Scott had them moved to Warren's for these days. She couldn't fault him for that. She really needed to prove she could do this without her kids support.

"Hi, I'm Christy and I'll be covering class for Ms. Summers for the next two days." It was strange to walk into someone else's class to teach, she felt a bit less in control from the start but she refused to let them see it.

"You mean Mrs. Summers." Some smart alec spoke up from the back row. Christy just smiled and his smug look faded. He'd picked a poor battlefield, and Christy would bet money that this student would be the one to constantly question her comments, if the difference between Ms. and Mrs. was such a big deal for him.

"This is a perfect chance for us to talk about gender inequality. What did you think about the article I gave you on the ownership model of marriage?" She waited, watching him struggle to come up with an answer.

She'd picked a controversial article to start the class off with because she knew it would get students talking and they'd get over the awkwardness of a new teacher more quickly. Jean agreed with her reasoning, even though Christy was sure Jean wasn't supposed to help all that much to prepare her. Not with Scott wanting Christy to fall on her face.

"Um," The boy was just staring at her, obviously wishing she'd redirect the question since his silence showed he hadn't read it. Christy must raised an eyebrow in challenge and waited, ignoring the whispers the other students shared. "I didn't read it." Finally. She'd been wondering if he'd try to cover that up.

"Well, good." That shut the class up and Christy found several eyes staring at her again. "So you made a decision to not do your homework. That's a valid decision. Sometimes things happen and you have to priorities." She paused to let the students absorb that. "So," She looked at him again. "I know this is a little off the topic, but would you like to describe the decision making strategy that you used to decide that this particular assignment needed to be downgraded in importance?" He stared at her with wide eyes and Christy managed, just managed, to not grin at him evilly while putting him on the spot. "I mean you did get the assignment right?" She turned to look at the class, faking her innocent question, but it was clearly faked. "Ms. Summer's didn't forget after she promised me she'd hand them out did she?"

"Oh my god." Bobby grinned and reached for his large super gulp of seven up. "She is so kicking his butt." Logan reached out and grabbed a handful of Bobby's popcorn, making his smile disappear as he moved it to his other side. The hairy man should have thought to bring his own supplies. Bobby was hoping to have popcorn to throw in celebration a few times, just to irritate Scott of course. He turned to Emma and spoke in a fake whisper as the class on the screen pulled out the article to prove everyone had one. "Did she teach like this in Washington?"

"Rarely." Emma glanced at him. "This is her getting the trouble makers under control strategy."

Christy could see he didn't know how to answer that, so she moved away from his desk and back to the chalk board. "Okay, how about this. How do we make decisions?" She addressed the entire class. A glance at the clock and she decided she could spend up to ten minutes on this topic before she had to move through the lesson plan, or she'd never finish what she'd agreed to finish. Decision making could fit into a psychology class, maybe. Okay she was stretching here, but she wasn't willing to back down. She was supposed to be talking about gender and stereotypes.

Hopefully this wasn't something that the people in the basement would use against her. She really felt this was the time to deal with this, not just for the boys sake, but because teenagers needed to understand they could make decisions, but they had to pay the price for those decisions, just like any adult.

A hand raised in the front row. "Um, well… we decide the pros and cons of the decision." One young boy decided to take this seriously. Christy nodded to him and wrote what he said on the board.

"Anything else?" When the students still looked a bit lost she added something. "If we have something else that we are considering don't we need to compare the pros and cons of both actions? Or in really tough decisions several different actions?" That got a lot of nodding.

"She's teaching them when not to do their work?" Scott complained as Christy outlined the decision making that Brent went through to not do his homework for class. She had the boy cheerfully admitting to considering what would happen, but that he'd wanted to stay up late on a movie marathon with his friends. Scott wanted to march right in their and announce a new rule on late night movie room use, but he waited for Christy to say something about how Brent made the wrong decision. She wasn't doing it.

Christy looked at the laughing students as she wrote yet another positive to watching late night movies on the board. Here it was. She turned to Brent and the girl that admitted her work wasn't done either. "So even though you made the decision, you probably weren't aware that you were thinking all of this were you?"

"Well, no." Brent glanced at the board filled with his comments on the pros and cons. She'd made him list several.

"You made a decision to pay these." She waved her hand towards the cons, "For those." She motioned to the pros. "Do you think now, after having really listed all of this, that you got your money's worth out of that decision?"

"Well, yeah." He grinned, trying to be the class clown. Christy smiled indulgently.

"Okay, well remember that. I want everyone to spend ten minutes writing their impressions of what was written in that article, but the article needs to be put away." She smirked at him. "Oh, and it's worth 50 points." She had only one hundred points worth of assignments she could use and for this particular lesson to stick she had to use up half of it. If this were her class she wouldn't have had to sacrifice her other plans to teach the kids about consequences.

"Fifty points?" One young man whispered loudly to the boy next to him. Apparently Jean rarely gave out large quizzes like that. Too bad.

"Better get to work." Christy stared right at the two that hadn't read the article. "I expect everyone to write the entire ten minutes."

"She shoots and she scores!" Bobby yelled and Scott turned to glare when he felt popcorn hit the back of his head. "She spiked it, she hit it out of the ballpark…. Christy is the new heavy weight champion of the school!"

"Bobby!" Scott yelled to quiet him down. Really it was hard to believe he was a teacher, when he acted more disruptive than their students.

"It looks like she's teaching them about making decisions and dealing with the consequences of those decisions." The Professor was watching just as carefully, and seriously, as Scott had been. Scott nodded and ignored the inappropriate celebration behind him. When Scott saw where she was going he had to admit that wasn't a lesson any of the students in the class were likely to forget. With ten minutes of nothing but writing students on the screen he moved to pour himself some more water.

He was surprised at the number of faculty that exercised their right to see this particular test run of a teacher. Normally the Professor, Jean, Emma, and him were alone to evaluate. Logan never bothered to come to these before, and neither did Bobby. Given Bobby's reaction to this one, Scott didn't plan announce the other test runs for new Fall teachers when he was around.

"Alright." Christy's voice filled the room. "Now that you've written down your thoughts, lets talk about this." He turned to see her collecting the papers she'd be grading that night. "Is the ownership model dead?"

"No." One girl in the back called out, and Scott watched as the entire class got excited about the topic.

"She knows how to get the class interested." Jean spoke softly as she moved to stand beside him. He hated to admit it, but watching her he could see that Christy was a good teacher. "You should have heard some of her suggestions for my class. I've implemented a few of them."

"You think we should hire her." He stated what he knew her opinion was as he considered it. Regardless of whether she worked here or not, it was clear Christy would live here. "What about if she teaches the children…" what? He was worried she'd teach them to disregard authority, but she'd just proved she wouldn't. He was worried she'd teach them to do things that were horrible because of… Damn, she'd just proved she wasn't going to brainwash, because she'd just spent her first ten minutes teaching the class working on teaching the students how to make decisions of their own. "Nevermind."

"I think she's a good teacher. Maybe her past actually helps her with it, but whatever it is… she's got a natural instinct for it." Jean didn't need to answer but she did. Scott's eyes took in the other senior faculty in the room, and he could tell that Christy already had the majority voting for her. The Professor's word alone would have guaranteed Christy a job, but with all that support.

"Okay." It didn't mean he couldn't monitor her, and he'd monitor her closely, but obviously he couldn't stop her getting hired and she might, just might, be a decent teacher.

"Did you hear?" Jon spoke softly as he stepped into her room. Jessi looked up from her magazine. "Christy got the job."

"She did." Jessi's smile was a little forced. She was glad for Christy, she really was, but now…

"You know, if Christy gets even half of the things she wants being here won't be so bad." Jon moved to sit on her bed, and he rested a hand on her side as she turned to face him.

"But your family…"

"We could visit every break, spend Christmas break at home." Jon was being so sweet. "I like the weird classes and I'm much better with my powers now." Jessi didn't know what to say now. She'd been convinced that they'd go home because Jon would want to now that it was safe. She hadn't considered he'd be willing to stay. "Do you want to stay?"

"I don't know." Jessi stumbled over her thoughts. The classes were cool. She liked being able to do more, it made her feel safer for out in the real world. But here, she didn't really feel safe here. If Annie could get hurt like that what's to say Jessi or Jon wouldn't be in the way of the next attack?

But the thought of leaving Christy and Annie behind hurt, it hurt more than loosing Erik and she'd known him longer. Christy was so cool, she'd done so much. Jessi took a deep breath and turned away so Jon wouldn't see how upset she was. Christy really was staying. Now what did she do?

"Christy says that we don't have to think of this as forever." Jon moved to caress her back and Jessi enjoyed how comfortable they were both getting with things like that. "She says that we can just decide whether we want to be here or at home for the next semester. We can rethink it then. I can be here for another semester. My family is okay with this and I know you don't have…"

"Any family?" She asked bitterly.

"Besides Christy, me and the others. You do have us." He held out a set of keys. "And Christy makes the rules here a little easier to take. Pack up for the weekend, I have reservations at a bed and breakfast on the ocean." Jessi's eyes widened as she recognized the keys to Christy's car. Jon leaned forward and kissed her. "Do you want to go away for the weekend? She got us permission."

"Really?"

"The Professor told me the place I picked is really nice. It's real permission." Jon's fist clenched around the keys. "Jessi, would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to." Jessi didn't know how her boyfriend pulled this one of, but clearly having Christy working here came with benefits. "Love to." She kissed his hard, until she heard the wolf whistle of some student walking past her open door. That was going to be over soon. Real privacy. They'd never had that. First living with an Empath and then in dorms. This was the first time they'd be alone. Jessi smiled and got up to find one of her bags of luggage.

Maybe she could at least give this one more semester. Where would they live if they went back to Washington anyhow? Probably with Jon's dad, and then it would be no privacy again. This might be better.

The end

Author's Note: This concludes Not Myself. I want to thank the readers that have supported me in this huge undertaking. You may see Annie, Christy, and this universe in other fics I do in the future.


End file.
